


Liberty noire

by Pegahfk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1930s, 1940s, 20th Century, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed Louis, Doctor Harry Styles, Hate Speech, Hemophobia, Historical References, Holocaust, Hurt Harry Styles, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Physical Abuse, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, World War II, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship
Language: فارسی
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 158,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegahfk/pseuds/Pegahfk
Summary: هری در فرانسه مشغول به تحصیل و تبدیل شدن به یک دکتر درجه یکه اما همه چی تغییر می کنه وقتی پدرش متوجه رابطه اش با یک پسر میشه و اون مجبوره با همه چیز خداحافظی کنه، با عشق، خانواده و شغلش، اما همه چیز همین طوری رها نمیشه اون به یکی از شهر های آلمان میره و در هتلی اقامت می کنه که مدیر اون هتل همه چیز رو براش تغییر میده.اما آیا عاشق شدن تو قرن 20, بین دوتا مرد می تونه به همین سادگی باشه؟
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	1. جهنم یا زمستان

**Author's Note:**

> آزادی سیاه 
> 
> Je veux de l'amour, de la joie, de la bonne humeur  
> Ce n'est pas votre argent qui fera mon bonheur  
> Moi je veux crever la main sur le cœur  
> Allons ensemble, découvrir ma liberté  
> Oubliez donc tous vos clichés  
> Bienvenue dans ma réalité  
> [من عشق، خوشی و حال خوب میخواهم  
> پول شما مرا خوشبخت نمیکند  
> من میخواهم وقتی که جان میدهم دستم بر روی قلبم باشد  
> با هم برویم، آزادیم را کشف کنیم  
> تمام کلیشهها را فراموش کنید  
> به واقعیت من خوش آمدید] 
> 
> سلام، همون طور که گفتم اسم این فن فیکشن آزادی سیاه یا همون Liberté noire (لیبرتی نوعا ) هست. داستان تو قرن ۲۰ (دهه های ۱۹ میلادی چند سال بعد جنگ جهانی اول ,1935-1945)
> 
> چندتا نکته بگم بعد بریم سراغ داستان 
> 
> ۱- داستان تم تاریخی داره، من خیلی از سرگذشت ها و اتفاقات واقعی استفاده کردم، سعی می کنم خوب بتونم اون برهه رو براتون تداعی کنم ولی مطالبی که من روش دست گذاشتم، خیلی کم راجع بهش تو اینترنت موجوده، خیلی هاش رو مجبور شدم ترجمه کنم، بنابراین اگر کمی و کاستی داشت ببخشید. 
> 
> ۲- داستان، شرینگه، اسمات معلوم نیست داشته باشه یا نه ولی اگر هم داشت آن چنان باز نیست.
> 
> ۳- در آخر این فف شامل نژاد پرستی و فحاشیه

  


  


• **فصل** **اول**

lanc - سفید

  


  


  
**استراسبورگ٬ فرانسه، ۱۹۳۵**

کتاب هایی که روی دستش سنگینی می کرد را روی میز قرارداد. به کتابخانه آمده بود تا ذهنش را از جدال با افکارش رها کند و بگذارد چند دقیقه ای آرام شود.

روی جلد چرمی دفترچه خاطراتش دست کشید، بند چرمی آن را از دورش جدا کرد، انگشت هایش میان ورق ها چرخید و صفحه سفیدی را باز کرد.

خودنویسش را گرفت، اما دستش نمی رفت خاطرات این دو روز را بنویسد، البته شاید کابوس کلمه ی بهتری بود برای آنچه در ذهنش جولان می داد!

اما باید می نوشت، باید می نوشت تا باورش شود هیچ کدام از اتفاقات این چند روز٬ کابوس نبوده اند.  
قلم را آنقدر محکم در دست گرفته بود که ناخن هایش به سفیدی می زد.

با صدای قدم های کسی و پشت آن صدای "تالاپ" سرش را بالا آورد و به پسری نگاه کرد که روی زمین افتاده بود، کتاب هایش اطرافش ولو شده بودند و فقط فرق سرش را که خم شده بود می دید.

صدایی از میز کنار پسر بلند شد :  
احمق دست و پا چلفتی...  
پسر با فشاری به مچ دستش نیم خیز شد، حالا صورتش را تشخیص داد، او کؤل بود. انگار چیزی در دلش تکان خورد و افتاد مثل صدای "تالاپ" افتادن او...

کول درحالی که کتاب هایش را یکی یکی زیر بغل می زد توجه ای به صدای طرف نکرد. دست دراز کرد که آخرین کتاب هم بردارد که با گذاشتن پای کسی متوقف شد.  
زیرلب شمرده شمرده گفت: پات رو...  
از روی کتابم... بردار... پائول.

پائول پوزخندی زد و گفت: برندارم چی می شه "پیدی" *

[*یک چیزی تو مایه های فگوتی که میگن ولی به فرانسوی، یعنی همجنسباز]

روی کلمه آخر تاکید کرد، با لحنی که انزجار در آن داد می زد.

کول بلند شد و سینه به سینه ی پائول ایستاد، یک سر گردن از او کوتاه تر بود. لب هایش روی هم فشار داده بود و مشتش جمع شده بود تا به صورت او بکوبد، لب باز کرد و از میان دندان های کلید شده اش گفت: چطور جرات می کنی اینو بگی؟

پائول شانه ای بالا انداخت و با نیشخند رو به دوست هایش کرد و گفت: هه...دیدین چی گفت؟

دوست هایش با این حرف زیرزیرکی خندیدند؛ پائول دوباره به سمت کول برگشت و با تعجب و کنایه آمیز گفت:  
من چطور جرات می کنم کول؟! خودت چطور جرات می کنی باز پا توی این دانشگاه بذاری؟ فکر کردی نمیدونیم؟ کل دانشکده با خبر شده تو چه بلایی سر اون هری استایلز آوردی. همه دیروز دیدن چه شکلی بود.

بعد کمی مکث کرد و ادامه داد: وقتی با اون دختره اومد!

این کلمات را عمدا بلند تر گفت و همه حالا سرشان را از کتاب هایشان برگردانده بودند و به آن دونفر نگاه می کردند.

کول اما ناگهان به یک دنیای دیگر رفته بود، سرمایی چنان تا عمق قلبش نفوذ کرده بود که انگار وسط یک یخبندان ایستاده. فکش می لرزید، دست هایش یخ کرده بودند٬ تمام تنش از این سرما سِر شده بود و همان جا ماتش برده بود.

پائول یک قدم به راست رفت و حالا کول توانست هری را ببیند که چند میز آن طرف تر ایستاده بود و به اون نگاه می کرد.

پائول برگشت، دنبال نگاه کول را گرفت و گفت: اوه، هری توام اینجایی چرا خودت بهمون نمیگی چه اتفاقی افتاد؟

چند لحظه ای سکوت شد، کول همان طور خیره به لب های هری مانده بود، منتظر یک حرف بود، یک حرف تا او را از این یخبندان نجات دهد؛ تا آن احساساتی که ناگهان یخ بسته بودند آب شود.

اما انتظارش به پایان رسید وقتی هری همان طور سکوت کرد. سرش را پایین انداخت و پوزخندی زد. بعد آخرین کتاب را هم برداشت و به سمت هری رفت، از کنار او گذشت و تنه ای بهش زد و زیرلب گفت: ترسو

بعد ادامه راهش را کشید و رفت، اما سرمای حرفش را همان جا رها کرد، هری هم حالا سوز آن سرما را در سینه اش حس می کرد.  
کتابدار که متوجه جو بد کتابخانه شد بود گفت: بشینید سر جاهاتون، نمایش تموم شد.

هری انگار که تازه متوجه شده باشد به اطراف نگاه کرد، حالا همه آرام در کتاب هایشان غرق شده بودند و فقط او بود که ایستاده بود. چند دقیقه؟ نمی دانست.

آرام روی صندلی چوبی جا گرفت و فقط یک جمله در دفترش نوشت: "من قلب او را شکستم"  
و بعد جوهر پس داد روی کلمه :lui *  
[lui: him به فرانسه]

***

هری زودتر از دانشگاه بیرون زد، قدم هایش را تند تر کرد که فقط از آن مکان فاصله بگیرد، از آن مکان و آدم هایش و از همه مهم تر، حرف هایی که به تازگی شنیده بود.  
حرف هایی که شراره هایشان روحش را می سوزاندند؛ عجیب بود نه؟ وقتی نصف قلبش زمستان بود و باقی اش جهنم!  
این همه سرد و گرم شدن برایش خطرناک بود، مثل چینی می شکست،آنقدر ریز که دیگر کسی قادر نبود بتواند ترمیمش کند.

همان طور که در افکار خود قوطه ور بود و قدم می زد به یک کوچه رسید اما ناگهان کسی او را هل داد و به سمت دیوار کشاند. از دردی که از برخورد با دیوار آجری در بدنش پیچیده بود، ناله خفیفی کرد و چهره اش را به فرد مقابلش دوخت٬ به آن دو تیله سبزی که نفرت را داد می زدند.

هری با تعجب نگاهش کرد و با صدایی که به زور از حنجره اش درمی آمد، گفت: کول ؟!  
اما کول هنوز در حالی که دو طرف کت هری را محکم گرفته بود با نفرت به هری خیره شد.

تار موهای تیره اش حالا توی صورتش ریخته و چشم هایش را دربر گرفته بودند. مثل شاخه های درختی که برگ ها را در بر می گیرد.  
با خشی که در صدایش بود گفت: چرا هری؟ چرا؟

\- من...

اما حرف هری در گلویش خفه شد وقتی کتش را محکم تر گرفت و او را بار دیگر به دیوار زد و اینبار محکم تر گفت: چرا هری، فقط بهم بگو چی کار کردم؟

هری یک لحظه چشم هایش را بست. بعد دوباره به او نگاه کرد که لب هایش را محکم روی هم فشار داد بود و پره های بینی اش از نفس های عصبی اش می لرزید.

صدایش حالا با کمی عجز مخلوط شد و گفت: تو چی بهشون گفتی؟ گفتی من اذیتت کردم؟ من...  
به خودش اشاره کرد و ادامه داد :  
من چطور می تونستم تو رو اذیت کنم هری، بهم بگو؟ چی کار کردم که کل دانشکده فکر می کنن من یک همجنسباز عوضیم...

هری قلبش از کلمه آخر فشرده شد. دست هایش را روی دست های او گذاشت :  
باور کن کول، من...من خودم نمی دونم...

این حرفش گره بین دو ابرویش را تنگ تر کرد : نمی دونستی؟ پس دیروز چی؟ دیروز هم بی خبر با اون دختره پیدات شد؟

هری دیگر هیچ دفاعیه ای نداشت، فقط سکوت کرده بود.  
کول وقتی سکوت هری را دید یقه او را ول کرد، چند قدم عقب رفت و دستش را روی موهایش کشید و بعد روی صورتش. با صدایی که از زیر زندان انگشت هایش بم تر بنظر می رسید گفت: گند زدی، رسما گند زدی...

هری چند قدم به او نزدیک شد، دست هایش را نزدیک صورت کول کرد، اما وقتی سر انگشت هایش دست او را لمس کرد، کول عقب کشید.

\- بذار توضیح بدم کول...  
هری بلافاصله گفت درحالی که از بغض صدایش گرفته بود، ابرو هایش زیر این غم خم شده بود و چشم هایش برق می زد.  
کول چند ثانیه ای به چهره غمگین هری چشم دوخت و بعد سرش را پایین انداخت و آرام گفت: چیزی برای توضیح باقی نمونده...

\- اما کول...

کول اینبار داد زد: این قدر اسم فاکی منو به زبون نیار!  
انگشت اشاره اش را رو به هری گرفت و گفت: فهمیدی؟ دیگه نمیخوام صداتو بشنوم  
بعد در حالی که با هر کلمه به سینه اش ضربه می زد ادامه داد: دیگه... هیچ وقت... اسم منو... به زبون... نیار ...

این را گفت و بعد برگشت٬ در پیچ کوچه گم شد و هری را همان طور مبهوت وسط کوچه رها کرد.

هری قدم های خشک شده اش را روی زمین کشید و به سمت دیوار رفت٬ با کف دستش چند مرتبه به دیوار کوبید، بعد مشت هایش تن دیوار را لرزاندند.  
در حالی که صدایش و حرکاتش هر لحظه تحلیل می رفت گفت: لعنت بهت...هری...لعنت بهت...

و سپس صدای پر بغضش به گریه تبدیل شد، چند ثانیه مشتش را روی دیوار ثابت نگه داشت، برگشت و به آن تکیه داد. روی دیوار سر خورد، روی زمین نشست و صدای خش خشی از برخورد کفشش با سطح کوچه ایجاد شد. زانو هایش را در شکمش جمع کرد، دست هایش را روی آن ها گذاشت و سرش را در آن پنهان کرد و آرام اشک ریخت.

چند دقیقه همان طور ماند و سپس سرش را بالا آورد و بعد انگار که فکری به سرش زده باشد آرام زیر لب گفت:  
بابا؟!


	2. مرد بودن

هری آشفته خودش را به خانه رسانده بود، تمام راه را پیاده طی کرده و پاهایش حالا ذوق ذوق می کردند. جلوی در ایستاد و نفسش را با حرص بیرون داد. دستش را مشت کرد و چندین مرتبه به در کوبید و هر دفعه محکم تر...

صدای زنانه ای از پشت در گفت: چه خبره! اومدم... اومدم، مگه...  
اما حرفش نصفه ماند وقتی هری را در چارچوب در دید. با تعجب گفت: آقای استایلز!

هری بلافاصله گفت: بابام کجاست لیا؟

دختر سرتا پای هری را سرک کشید، لباسش را خاک گرفته و نوک کفش های چرمش گلی بود، چند تار از موهایش خیس بود و قطرات ریز عرق روی پیشانی اش خودنمایی می کرد، اما چیزی که بیشتر از این توی چشم دخترک می زد، چشم های هری بود...چشم هایش... چشم های سبزش که رگه های قرمزی اطراف آن را احاطه کرده بود. از آخرین باری که هری را اینطور می دید خیلی گذشته بود. نگران پرسید:

-حالتون خوبه آقا؟ چه اتفاقی افتاده؟

هری کلافه تر از آن بود که توضیح بدهد، چند لحظه چشم هایش را از عصبانیت و از بی صبری روهم فشرد و گفت:

-فقط بگو پدرم خونه است یا نه؟!

لیا درحالی که هنوز نگرانی و تعجب در لحنش بود گفت: بله هستن ولـ...

هری توجه ای به ادامه حرفش نکرد، او را کنار زد و به سمت پله ها روانه شد، قدم هایش را تند کرد و پله های مرمری عمارت را دوتا یکی بالا رفت. رو به روی دفتر کار پدرش ایستاد و بدون اینکه در بزند دستگیره را کشید و وارد شد.

درحالی که همان طور در را باز گذاشته بود به پدرش، آنتونی، که پشت میز نشسته بود نگاه کرد.  
آنتونی سرش را از فرد مقابلش برگرداند و متعجب به هری خیره شد و گفت: هری...

\- باید حرف بزنیم.

هری گفت، آنتونی با خونسردی جواب داد: می بینی که دارم...

هری این بار تن صدایش را بالاتر برد: برام مهم نیست چه کاری داری، همین الان باید صحبت کنیم.

آنتونی اخمی کرد. مردی که روی مبل روبه روی میز نشسته بود بلند شد و گفت: من بعدا مزاحمتون می شم آقای استایلز.

آنتونی بلند شد و به مبل اشاره کرد و سعی کرد با خنده جو متشنج فضا را عادی جلوه دهد.

\- نه خواهش می کنم، عذرخواهی من رو بابت گستاخی پسرم بپذیرید.

\- نه بالاخره جوونن، ما تو زمان بهتری هم رو ملاقات می کنیم.

سپس بعد عذرخواهی مجدد بهم دست دادند و مرد اتاق را ترک کرد.

آنتونی گره ی بین ابروهایش را تنگ تر کرد و رو به هری گفت: این چه سر وضعیه واسه خودت ساختی! من جلوی مردم آبرو دارم.

هری میان نفس نفس زدن هایش‌‌ عصبی خندید: آبرو؟ ببین کی داره از آبرو حرف می زنه.

رو به روی میز چوبی پدرش ایستاد و کف دو دستش را روی آن قرار داد؛ سپس به سمت پدرش خم شد و با تمسخر گفت:   
آقای دکتر، احیانا فقط آبروی خودتون براتون مهمه؟ چه اشکال داره یکم با آبروی خودتون بازی کنیم!   
حالت متفکری به چهره اش داد و گفت: اوو... فراموش کردم، من قبلا با گرایشم آبروتون رو برده بودم.

آنتونی سعی کرد آرام باشد:   
\- این اداها چیه هری؟ آروم باش، بشین تا مثل دوتا آدم بالغ باهم صحبت کنیم.

هری تکیه اش را از میز گرفت و دست هایش را از هم باز کرد، انگار می خواست نشان بدهد در چه منجلابی قرار گرفته است. اخمش غلیظ تر شد و گفت:   
آروم باشم؟ چطوری پدر؟ بهم بگو... بگووو ... بگووو چطوری آروم باشم.

انگشت اشاره اش را خطاب به پدرش گرفت و ادامه داد:   
ما یک قراری گذاشتیم، انگاری فراموش کرده بودین ...

آنتونی سریع بلند شد، او هنوز آرام بود، برخلاف هری!  
\- گوش کن هری...

هری وسط حرفش پرید و داد زد: هنوز حرفم تموم نشده... سه روز پیش رو یادتون میاد؟ همین جا   
به جایی که ایستاده بود اشاره کرد: همین جا ازتون خواهش کردم...خواهش کردم کاری به کار کول نداشته باشین...  
دست مشت شده اش را روی قلبش قرار داد و گفت: قول دادم... قول دادم هر کاری انجام بدم...

کلافه دستی به موهایش کشید، با صدایی که حالا کمی تحلیل رفته بود ادامه داد:  
حتی...حتی با اون دختره رفتم دانشگاه...  
سعی کرد بغضش را پشت فریادهایش پنهان کند، پس بلند تر داد زد: هر غلطی که گفتی کردم... هر غلطی ...

بعد قدمی به عقب رفت، با دست لرزانش گره کراواتش را باز کرد، قفسه سینه اش از حجم کلماتی که پشت هم ردیف کرده بود بالا و پایین می رفت و صدای نفس هایش اتاق را پر کرده بود.

آنتونی خودش را به پسرش رساند، به صورت گر گرفته و قرمزش نگاه کرد. دست هایش را روی بازوهای هری قرار داد و آرام صدایش زد:  
-هری، من اون کار رو بخاطر خودت کردم...نمی تونستم بذارم راست راست تو اون دانشگاه کنار تو بچرخه.

نگاهش در سرتاپای هری چرخید و ادامه داد: آخه نگاه کن بخاطر اون خودت رو به چه روزی انداختی.

سپس دست هایش را از بازوی هری پایین آورد و سعی کرد دست های مشت شده هری را بگیرد.

\- نگاه کن، داری می لرزی، بخاطر اون پسره.

هری دست هایش را عقب کشید و یک قدم از پدرش فاصله گرفت و گفت: اون پسره اسم داره.

آنتونی فاصله ای که بینشان افتاده بود را جبران کرد

\- مهم نیست اسمش چیه، اون پسرمو دزدیده، ذهن تو رو فاسد کرده، وگرنه من می دونم هری من چه شکلیه، من پسر خودمو می شناسم.

هری به موهایش چنگ زد و درحالی که سرش را به چپ و راست تکان می داد گفت: نه...نه...نمی شناسین...شما منو نمی شناسین...

آنتونی سعی کرد به هری نزدیک تر شود، دست هایش را به سمت یقه هری دراز کرد و گفت: چرا، خوب می شناسم، هری من هیچ وقت...

هری نگاهش را از پارکت گرفت و به پدرش نگاه کرد. آنتونی حالا توانست پرده شفافی که چشم های سبزش را پوشانده بود ببیند.

هری دست های پدرش را کنار کشید و داد زد : این قدر اسم من رو صدا نزنید، هری دیگه مرد...مرد و اینو بدونین  
با انگشت اشاره اش پدرش را خطاب قرار داد: شما اونو کشتین.

بعد این حرف بیرون رفت و صدای بسته شدن در، اتاق را لرزاند.

***

هری روی صندلی جابه‌جا شد، آخرین مورد هم پر کرد و سرش رو، رو به زن مقابلش گرفت و گفت: خب، دیگه چی مونده؟  
زن کمی مردد به هری نگاه کرد و گفت: فقط کافیه امضاش کنی.

هری دستش را به کاغد نزدیک کرد اما زن بلافاصله جلوی او را گرفت، هری سرش را بالا آورد و متعجب نگاهش کرد: چی شده؟

\- هری، مطمئنی؟ یعنی اگر...

هری بلافاصله گفت: این مطمئن ترین کاریه که تو عمرم می کنم‌.

\- ولی، ولی همه چی تموم می شه، تو دیگه...

\- می دونم خانوم میلر، می دونم بعد این دیگه دانشجوی این دانشکده نیستم.

\- ولی پدرت، اون...می دونه؟

هری سرش را پایین انداخت و پایین برگه را امضا کرد: لازم نیست بدونه.  
هری گفت و کاغذ را برداشت و رو به خانم میلر گرفت. او کاغذ را گرفت و با تعجب تمام کلمات را نگاه کرد.

هری گفت: همه چی هست؟!

خانم میلر چند ثانیه معطل کرد، انگار باورش نمیشد برگه ی انصراف هری را گرفته.

\- خانوم میلر...

خانم میلر سرش را بالا گرفت و به هری نگاه کرد، در چشم هایش دنبال تردید می گشت ولی در نگاه او هیچ چیز رنگ تردید نداشت، تنها چیزی که در چشم هایش سوسو می زد قاطعیت بود. بنابراین آه کوتاهی کشید و گفت: آره هری، همه چیز کامله.

هری لبخند زد و گفت: ممنون، من دیگه باید برم...

خواست بلند شود که متوجه برق چشم های خانم میلر شد. دستش را روی شانه او قرار داد و گفت: اوو، شما دارین گریه می کنین؟

\- نه، فقط یک چیزی رفته تو چشمم.

بعد با گوشه استین اش گونه اش را پاک کرد.

هری شانه او را فشرد و گفت:قول میدم براتون نامه بنویسم، برای شما و پسرای قشنگتون...

شانه او را مجدد تکان داد: اِ... اینطوری نکنین دیگه... اینجوری سختمه برم...

\- پس نرو

\- نمیشه

\- چرا؟ بخاطر یکی دیگه؟ بخاطر اون پسر می ری؟

\- نه...شاید یکی از دلایلش اون باشه ولی، این جا ... نمی تونم...نمی تونم همین طوری بیام و وانمود کنم اتفاقی نیفتاده، وانمود کنم من قربانی این ماجرام... این جا هیچ آزادی ندارم.

\- مگه جای دیگه ای داری؟

هری دستش را از شانه او برداشت و به مبل تکیه زد: نمی دونم، تا خودم نباشم، تا خودمو رها نکنم از زنجیر هایی که اسیرم کردن نمی فهمم.

***

تک تک لباس هایش را تا کرد و داخل چمدان قرار داد، تصمیمش جدی بود، برای رفتن و رها شدن.  
با صدای تق تق در از افکارش بیرون آمد و گفت: بیا تو.

صدای قدم هایی که نزدیک می شد را می شناخت ولی توجه ای نکرد و خودش را مشغول نشان داد.

\- هری!

برگشت و دست هایش را داخل جیبش گذاشت و به پدرش نگاه کرد.

آنتونی به وسایل و لباس های روی تخت نگاه کرد و گفت: چرا داری وسایلت رو جمع می کنی؟!

هری خیلی بیخیال جواب داد: فکر کردم کارم داشتین پدر.

آنتونی نگاهش را از لباس ها گرفت و به هری دوخت. برگه ای که دستش بود را بالا گرفت و گفت: این چیه؟

هری خم شد و چشم هایش را ریز کرد و نگاهی به برگه انداخت و دوباره سیخ ایستاد و گفت: برگه ی انصراف دانشگاه؟

آنتونی اخم کرد و با لحن تندی گفت:  
\- همین؟! پس چرا امضای تو پاشه؟

هری برگه را گرفت و نگاه کرد و نیشخند زد: اوو، راست میگین مال منه!

سرش را بالا آورد و به چشم های آبی پدرش که زیر آن ابروهای گندمی به خاکستری می زد زل زد و گفت: این دست شما چی کار می کنه؟

آنتونی اخم غلیظی تری حواله هری کرد و ناخودآگاه تن صدایش را بالا برد: این مسخره بازی هارو تموم کن...همین فردا میری پسش می گیری!

هری قاطعانه گفت: نمی تونم.

آنتونی داد زد: چرا، می تونی، نمی دونم اون زن چطور جرات کرد این برگه رو به تو بده و جلوت رو هم نگرفت.

هری اخم کرد و گفت: اون مقصر نیست، من خودم خواهش کردم.

\- تو غلط کردی... همین که گفتم فردا می ری پسش می گیری...

\- پدر، گفتم نمـ...

آنتونی به هری اجازه حرف زدن نداد و صدای نواختن سیلی در گوش هری پیچید. هری سرش را برگرداند و دستش را روی گونه اش، دقیقا همان جا که از سیلی پدرش می سوخت قرار داد. گوشش زنگ می زد و لبش می سوخت و می دانست که جای کبودی اش چند روز دیگر سیاه می شد، درست مثل قلبش که حالا زیر سایه‌ دست پدرش سیاه شده بود.

صدای "هین" ی سکوت مرگبار اتاق را شکست و پشت آن زنی که آنتونی را صدا زد‌.  
هری از پشت ِهیکل پدرش، خاله بِتی را دید که نگران به هری خیره شده بود. هیچ کدومشان متوجه ورود او نشده بودند.

آنتونی بدون توجه به او، رو به هری کرد: چطور جرات می کنی توی روی من وایسی؟

هری آرام گفت: همون طور که شما جرات کردین روی پسرتون دست بلند کنین.

آنتونی دوباره دستش را بالا گرفت تا به صورت هری بزند ولی بتی مانع شد و بین آن دونفر ایستاد:

-چه خبرتونه؟! تمومش کنین. هری، توام کوتاه بیا...

هری اما هنوز گستاخانه ادامه داد : نه، بذارین بزنه... بذارین هر چه قدر دلش میخواد بزنه ولی من کوتاه نمیام پدر، از تصمیم کوتاه نمیام.

آنتونی عصبانی به سمت هری حرکت کرد ولی بتی دستش را روی قفسه سینه اش قرار داد و او را عقب کشید.

آنتونی کلافه داد کشید: ولم کن بتی، ببین پسره چی به من میگه، باید ادب بشه، این همه سال خیلی باهاش خوب رفتار کردم، گفتم سایه مادر بالا سرش نیست گناه داره، ولی دیگه خیلی پر رو شده!

هری قلبش از کلمه مادر فشرده شد. بتی پیش قدم شد و گفت: آنتونی من باهاش حرف می زنم تو الان عصبانی هستی.

هری سرش را بالا گرفت و به آنها نگاه کرد: من تصمیم رو گرفتم.

آنتونی، بتی را کنار زد، با دیدن چهره هری گفت: بدون اجازه من یک قدم هم پات رو از این خونه نمی‌ذاری بیرون!

هری کلافه آهی کشید و گفت: چرا فقط بی خیال من نمیشین؟ فکر کنید دیگه پسری ندارین، فکر کنید منم مثل هنری مردم!

با این حرف آنتونی سکوت کرد و فقط چند دقیقه ای به هری خیره شد. هری زیر نگاه پدرش داشت خرد می شد. شاید زیاده روی کرده بود، نباید پای هنری را وسط می کشید، نباید زخم های قدیمی را باز می کرد.

\- من...

هری زمزمه کرد، اما آنتونی حرفش را قطع کرد و گفت: پس می خوای بری؟ باشه...برو...

بتی معترضانه داد زد: آنتونی!

\- بذار بره.

\- اون تنها پسرته، میخوای بذاری همین طوری بره؟

\- آره، بذار بره تا شاید قدر جاه و نعمتی که توش بوده رو درک کنه.

هری مات و مبهوت به مکالمه آن ها گوش می داد. باورش نمی شد پدرش به همین راحتی او را پس زده است.

آنتونی رو به هری کرد و گفت: چرا معطلی؟ مگه نمی خواستی بری، هان؟ چی شد؟ جراتت خوابید؟ می دونستم بلوف می زنی، تو یک روزم اون بیرون دوم نمیاری!

هری اعتراض کرد: بهتون نشون می دم.

آنتونی خندید و به سمت شومینه کنار اتاق رفت. قاب عکس روی آن را برداشت، دستی روی آن کشید و تصویر پسری که کلاه خلبانی به سر داشت و از پشت سر به دوربین لبخند زده بود و با دستش علامت پیروزی (V) را نشان می داد نگاه کرد.

زیر لب گفت: حالا متوجه می شم به کی رفتی.

به دیوار تکیه داد، عجیب آرام بود، انگار نه انگار چند دقیقه پیش بینشان بحثی پیش آمده بود. انگار داشت آخرین درد و دلش را با تک پسرش می کرد.

\- اون...

از پایین به هری نگاه کرد و ادامه داد: عموت، جرج رو می گم، اونم مثل تو سر به هوا بود و کله شق، این قدر بلند پرواز بود که خلبان شد، ولی آخرش سقوط کرد...اما...

با قدم های آهسته به هری نزدیک شد :   
می دونی تنها فرقتون چیه؟!

هری سکوت کرد تا او خودش جواب سوالش را بدهد.

آنتونی خندید و گفت: تنها فرقتون اینه که اون مرد بود، ولی تو...هری   
قاب عکس را به سمت هری هل داد و به قفسه‌ سینه اش چسباند: تو هیچ وقت مرد نمی شی.

این کلمات را گفت و نفهمید چه زخمی به دل هری زد، نفهمید همان سه حرف مثل همان سیلی روی قلبش فرود آمد. اما کاش توی صورتش می کوبید و هیچ وقت آن را به زبان نمی آورد. گاهی کلمات می توانستند بی رحمانه تر از سیلی ها باشند.

آنتونی رفته بود و هری همان طور قاب عکس را گرفته و به آن خیره مانده بود.

بتی به هری نزدیک شد، دستش را روی شانه هری گذاشت و آرام کنار گوشش نجوا کرد: هری، عزیزم، اون عصبانی بود، یک چیزی گفت. بیا وسایلت رو بذاریم سر جاش.

هری بدون اینکه برگردد و به صورت بتی نگاه کند گفت: توام مثل اون فکر می کنی؟!

بتی که از سوالش شگفت زده بود فقط توانست بگوید: چی؟

هری این بار برگشت و به او نگاه کرد: گفتم توام مثل اون فکر می کنی... فکر می کنی من ... هیچ وقت "مرد" نمی شم؟

کلمات به زور به زبان آورد انگار جراتش را برای ادای آن سه حرف از دست داده بود.

\- معلومه که نه...

هری کمی آرام شد ولی بتی هنوز حرفش را کامل نکرده بود:   
\- می دونی هری، اینا همش گذراست، مثل همه ی کسایی که تو این سن فکر می کنن عاشق شدن، ولی آخرش می فهمن که فقط یک عشق بچگانه بوده و تموم شده، من مطمئنم اگر یکم صبر کنی فکر اون...

هری وسط حرفش پرید، در حالی که سعی می‌کرد صدایش نلرزد:   
\- من دیگه هجده سالم نیست خاله، بچه نیستم... لطفا... لطفا فقط تنهام بذارین.

\- هری

\- خواهش کردم.

بتی نگاه نگرانش را از هری گرفت و بیرون رفت. حالا تنها مانده بود و از همه قطع امید کرده بود، حتی بتی، حتی او که جای مادرش را پر کرده بود هم عشقش را بچگانه خطاب کرد. چه اشکال داشت بچگانه عاشق شود؟ مگر همه نمی گویند عشق بچه ها خالصانه و پاک است، هیچ دروغی در آن نیست؛ پس چی شد، چی شد که عشق او تافته جدا بافته بود؟!

***

هری رو به روی نرده های آهنی دانشگاه ایستاد؛ قدم های مرددش را به سمت ساختمان دو طبقه مقابلش کشاند و نگاهی سرسری به تمام دانشجو هایی که با یونیفورم سرمه ای جای جای دانشگاه پراکنده بودن کرد. بعد نگاهش چرخید روی آجر به آجر ساختمان خاکستری روبه رویش. امروز می خواست طور دیگری قدم بردارد؛ طوری که پاهایش، جای پای او را، روی سنگفرش ها فراموش نکند. امروز طور دیگری هوا را وارد سینه اش کرد تا نفس های آشنای کسی را در آن حبس کند، چون می دانست برای ادامه زندگی اش نفس کم می آورد.

پله های سنگی را بالا رفت و به نگاه هایی که هر از گاهی رویش می چرخید توجه ای نکرد. نزدیک به در دولنگه ای ایستاد و نگاهش از روی اسم " آزمایشگاه" روی در دستگیره در لغزید و بعد وارد شد.

از کنار میزهایی که موازی هم ردیف شده بودند گذشت و به کمد های ته اتاق رسید.   
در کمدی که متعلق به او بود و چند روز دیگر متعلق به کس دیگری را گشود و تمام وسایلی که در آن بود را در آورد و در آخر نگاهش به تنها چیزی که در کمد بود ثابت ماند؛ روپوش سفیدش که از گیره کمد آویزان بود.

کوتاه آه کشید و آن را هم برداشت اما در حینی که در کمدش را می بست، چشم هایش روی شماره ی "هشت" ای که روی کمد سمت چپش بود قفل شد.  
وسایلش را همان طور رها کرد و به سمت کمد رفت. یا شاید بهتر باشد بگوید کمد او...

سرانگشت هایش شماره برجسته روی بدنه کمد را لمس‌ کرد. ناگهان انگار حس خفگی گریبانش را گرفت و بعد ضربان قلبش تند تر شد. مردد بود که آن را باز بکند؛ انگار که دوباره با او کلاسشان را دزدکی پیچانده بودند.

کمی مکث کرد و بعد کمد را باز کرد، باید حدس می زد که باز فراموش کرده آن را قفل کند. بدون توجه به اینکه هرکس ممکن است او را حین سرک کشیدن به کمد پیدا کند، در را کامل باز کرد و به وسایل داخل کمد نگاهی انداخت. با دیدن روپوشی که مچاله شده، گوشه کمد افتاده بود لبخند زد و زیرلب گفت: شلخته

روپوش را برداشت و به صورتش نزدیک کرد؛ عطر تن او خزید توی ریه هایش و چشم هایش را بست؛ نمی دانست چطور با بوی فرمالدهیدی که فضا را پر کرده بود، عطر او را حس می کرد. انگار آدم وقتی عاشق بشود تمام حواس پنجگانه اش زیر رو می شود.

روپوش را بیشتر به بینی اش نزدیک کرد تا عطر او در بند بند وجودش حک شود.  
چشم هایش را باز کرد و بعد یک چیزی که از لای کتاب بیرون زده بود توجه اش را جلب کرد، پیراهن را رها کرد و کتاب را برداشت و آن چیزی لایش گیر کرده بود را بیرون آورد؛ اما با دیدنش یک آن، نفس در سینه اش حبس شد و پرت شد به گذشته!

**با صدای "قچ" سرش را برگرداند و دستش را پشت گردنش برد و به پسر روبه رویش خیر شد.**

**\- اوپس، چی کار کردی ؟**

**پسر لبخند زد و تار مویی که حالا در دستش بود را جلوی هری گرفت.**   
**هری اخم ریزی کرد٬**

**\- چرا موهامو بریدی؟**

**کول آهی کشید:**  
\- این قدر خسیس نباش هرولد، فقط چند تا تار موئه.

**\- برای چی؟**

**\- می خوام نگهش دارم، مادربزرگم می گه اگر تار موی کسی که دوست داری بذاری زیر بالشت، شبا رویاهای قشنگ می بینی.**

**گونه های هری با شنیدن این حرف رنگ گرفت و کول با دیدن او خندید.**

**هری جلو رفت و گفت: مادر بزرگت خیلی خرافاتی بوده حتما... ولی...**

**قیچی را از دست کول کشید و بالا برد و چند تار موی او را برید.**

**\- ولی... فکر کنم هممون به یکم خرافات تو زندگیمون احتیاج داریم.**

با صدای قدم های کسی به خودش آمد و دست پاچه کتاب را داخل کمد گذاشت و برگشت به پسری که در چند قدمیش ایستاده بود نگاه کرد. با لحنی که دست پاچگی چند لحظه پیشش را داد می زد گفت: اوه..آدام، تو اینجا چی کار می کنی؟

آدام نفس زنان گفت: خدای من بالاخره پیدات کردم...  
نفسش را بیرون فرستاد:   
راستش پروفسور کارترایت ¹ کارت داره.

هری با تعجب گفت: پروفسور کارترایت ؟ چی کار؟

آدام شانه ای بالا انداخت:   
\- نمی دونم، فقط من رو فرستاد پیدات کنم، نمی دونستم اصلا دانشگاه هستی یا نه، از چندتا از بچه ها پرسیدم که تو رو دیدن اومدی اینجا که...

\- خیلی خب، باشه ...ممنون خبر دادی.

\- کاری نکردم.

بعد این حرف را زد و بیرون رفت، هری هم وسایلش را برداشت و خارج شد. چند دقیقه بعد روبه روی در یکی از کلاس ها ايستاده بود، در زد و با اجازه فرد پشت در وارد شد.

نگاهش از تمام صندلی ها که خالی بود گذشت و سپس روی مرد میانسالی که پشت میز به هری خیره شده بود ثابت ماند.  
مرد میانسال از پشت ریش های پرپشت جوگندمی اش گفت: بیا نزدیک تر هری باید حرف بزنیم.

هری نزدیک تر شد و حالا می توانست عصبانیت را در چشم های او ببیند.

هری سلام کرد و پروفسور بی مقدمه پرسید: من متوجه نمی شم هری!

\- چی رو متوجه نمی شین قربان؟

\- انصراف دادن تو رو   
حالا لحنش کمی تند شده بود، جلو آمد حالا دقیقا رو به روی هری قرار گرفت.

\- این لجبازی برای چیه؟ عقلت رو از دست دادی؟

\- قربان..‌.من...

این بار پروفسور داد زد: مِن من نکن هری، درست توضیح بده!

هری سرش را بالا گرفت و پروفسور با دیدن تیله های براق هری اخم کرد:

\- خدای من هری، داری به خاطر دادزدن من گریه می کنی؟

هری نمی فهمید چش شده است، فقط با این حرف بغضش ترکید و اشک هایش گونه هایش را خیس کردند.

پروفسور گیج شده بود و ناباورانه به هری نگاه کرد، گریه هری حالا شدت گرفته بود و صدای هق هقش تو کلاس می پیچید.

پروفسور که حالا با دیدن وضع او نرم تر شده بود هری را در آغوش گرفت. هری هم بدون آن که در نظر بگیرد در آغوش چه کسی است، آرام همان جا تمام دق و دلی این چند روز را خالی کرد.

پروفسور دستش را پشت هری کشید و سعی کرد آرامش کند.   
هری که حالا کمی آرام شده بود، متوجه موقعیتش شد و خودش را از او جدا کرد و با خجالت گفت: متاسفم استاد، نباید ...

پروفسور که حالا دیگر هیچ اثری از عصبانیت چند لحظه پیشش باقی نمانده بود حرف هری را قطع کرد.  
\- هری، داری نگرانم می کنی! چه اتفاقی افتاده؟

هری فینی کرد و پروفسور به هری اجازه داد چند ثانیه خودش را جمع و جور کند بعد به صندلی اشاره کرد تا بشیند.

هری نشست، انگشت هایش را روی شقیقه هایش که نبض می زد قرار داد. پروفسور لیوان آب را رو به او گرفت:  
\- این رو بخور، آرومت می کنه.

اما هری می دانست با آن آرام نمی شود، دوای این درد...دوای این سردرد را زیر بالشش جا گذاشته بود.

لیوان را گرفت و یک جرئه از آن نوشید و به طعم تلخ دهانش توجه ای نکرد.  
پروفسور دستش را روی شانه او قرار داد:   
خب، آروم شدی هری؟ می خوای حرف بزنی؟

هری لیوان را کنار گذاشت و شروع کرد و از همه چیز گفت، همه ی اتفاقاتی که این چند روز پیش آمده بود.

بعد اعترافاتش پروفسور آهی کشید و رو به هری گفت: متاسفم هری، می دونم این مسئله تو جامعه ما چه شکلیه! من بهت هشدار داده بودم که حواست به رفتارهات باشه...

هری معترضانه گفت: باور کنید حواسم بود، من نمی دونم چطور متوجه شد.

\- خیلی خب هری، حالا کاری که شده. جدای این قضایا چرا با خودت لج کردی؟ اون همه استعدادی که من در تو برای دکتر شدن می دیدم رو چرا نادیده می گیری؟ حیف نبود که همه ی اینا رو از دست بدی؟

هری سکوت کرد و پروفسور سری به نشانه ی تاسف تکان داد:   
\- حالا می خوای چی کار کنی؟ بعد این میخوای کجا بری ؟

\- یکم پس انداز دارم، یک مدت یک جا رو اجاره می کنم تا یک کاری پیدا کنم و ...

\- بعضی وقتا به هوشت شک می کنم پسر، فکر کردی به همین سادگیه ؟

\- ولی من دیگه نمی تونم برگردم توی اون خونه، اگر برم دوباره می شم همون پسر بچه ننه ای که بابام فکر می کنه هستم. من می‌خوام بهش ثابت کنم اشتباه می کنه.

\- من روحیه تو رو تحسین می کنم هری ولی بازم به همین سادگی نیست.

\- پس، پس میگین چی کار کنم؟ برگردم و اون حقارت رو به جون بخرم؟

پروفسور سکوت کرد، دستی به ریشش کشید و کمی به فکر فرو رفت. هری منتظر او را تماشا کرد تا اینکه بالاخره به سمت میزش رفت و کاغذی برداشت و چیزی را یادداشت کرد. بعد کاغذ را تا کرد و رو به هری گرفت، هری مردد کاغذ را گرفت و با تعجب نگاه کرد.

\- این تنها کاریه که از دستم بر میاد، تو اون کاغذ آدرس برادرمه، البته اون این‌جا نیست، با همسر آلمانی ش توی اشتوتگارت زندگی می کنن، اون همون جا یک درمانگاه داره، مطمئنم اگر من سفارش تو رو بکنم به عنوان شاگردش قبولت می کنه، فقط متاسفم که نمی تونم تو رو همین جا...

هری که تمام مدت به کاغذ در دست هایش خیره شده بود و به حرف های او گوش می داد میان کلامش پرید:   
\- نه قربان، این...این خیلی هم خوبه، فقط من نمی دونم که...

پروفسور دستش را بالا برد و حرف او را قطع کرد:   
مطمئنم از پسش بر میای، من به بهترین شاگردم اطمینان دارم.

هری که حالا از شوق چشم هایش برق می زد گفت: این لطف خیلی بزرگیه قربان، من ناامیدتون نمی کنم،‌ اما من آلمانیم اونقدر خوب نیست.

\- به قدری هست که کارت رو راه بندازه، اون جا که بری کم کم راه می افتی.

هری لبخند زد و برای آخرین بار بهترین استادش را در آغوش گرفت.

***   
چند روزی گذشته بود و هری حالا کاملا مطمئن بود تا پیشنهاد پروفسور کارترایت را عملی کند . حالا در ایستگاه‌ قطار ایستاده بود و منتظر بود. ایستگاه قطار به اندازه کافی شلوغ بود، صدای پچ پچ مردم همه جا را پر کرده بود و همه در تکاپو بودند. چند نفری با عجله به هری تنه می زدند و از کنارش عبور می کردند. هری به انتهای ریل ها خیره شده بود و نمی دانست زندگی چه سرنوشتی برایش رقم می زند.

چند لحظه گذشت و بعد صدای ناله های ریل ها و قطار بلند شد و پشت آن سوتی که می کشد.  
مه غلیظ سفید رنگی مردم و ایستگاه را در خود غرق کرد و مردی با صدای بلند داد زد: سوار شین، همگی سوار شین...

هری دسته چمدانش را محکم تر گرفت و به سمت کوپه ها رفت و هیچ کس ندانست در آن مه غلیظ تصویر چه کسی را جست و جو می‌کرد.

***

با صدای کسی به خودش آمد: آقا...آقا... بلند شین، رسیدیم.  
هری چشم هایش را باز کرد، تقریبا کل مسیر را به جبران این چند روز بی خوابی به خواب رفته بود. به چهره پسر جوان رو به رویش نگاه کرد و بعد به بیرون، هوا کاملا تاریک شده بود. هری تکانی به خودش داد و دستی پشت سرش کشید تا گرفتگی گردنش را رفع کند. سپس بلند شد و با چمدانش و ساک کوچکی که وسایل پزشکی اش را در آن نهاده بود بیرون رفت.

سرمای عجیبی در تنش پیچید، یقه پالتواش را بهم نزدیک کرد. باید دنبال یک جا می گشت تا امشب را در آن سرکند.

از همان پسری که در قطار بود آدرس گرفت و به سمت مسیر روانه شد. خیابان ها به طرز عجیبی در سکوت وهم آوری فرورفته بود و فقط صدای قدم های خودش را می شنید. همه چیز برای او غریبه بود. زیر نور کم سوی چراغ خیابان ساعتش را نگاه کرد؛ نصفه شب را نشان می داد. هری قدم هایش را تند تر کرد.

صدای نفس هایش در گوشش می پچید و نفس های گرمش به پشت شال گردنش می خورد.

کمی ایستاد تا نفسی تازه کند، به کاغذی که کروکی آدرس در آن بود نگاه کرد. سپس سرش را بالا آورد اما به چهره ی مردی برخورد کرد.

مرد گفت: گم شدی پسر؟ کمک می خوای؟  
هری یک قدم عقب رفت. از پشت سرش صدای قدم های کسی را می شنید. اما قبل این که به خودش فرصت بدهد کسی از پشت چمدان را از دستش کشید و بعد روی زمین لیز خورد و صدای ناله اش در خیابان پیچید. هری زیر سایه آن دو مرد سرش را بالا گرفت.

یکی از آن ها به سمت هری خم شد و به چهره وحشت زده و به چند تار مویی که توی صورتش ریخته شده بود نگاه کرد. دستش را به سمت صورت هری دراز کرد اما هری سریع پس کشید و سرش را عقب تر برد.

\- اخی، ببین اینجا چی داریم، یک پاپی خوشگل که انگار راه گم کرده.

هری متوجه حرف هایش نمی شد، در آن لحظه حتی زبان مادری خودش هم فراموش کرده بود.

\- چیه کوچولو؟ لالی؟

هری باز گیج به آن ها نگاه کرد.   
مردی که هنوز ایستاد بود رو به رفیقش کرد و گفت: ولش کن تئو، هر چی داره خالی کن.  
مرد خم شد و دستش را سمت جیب های هری برد. هری مقاومت کرد و دست او را گرفت. مرد زیر لب غر زد: این قدر تقلا نکن.

آن یکی مرد، دوستش را کنار زد و به سمت هری رفت و روی پاهای او خیمه زد و بعد هری سردی فلز را روی صورتش حس کرد.

\- ببین خوشگله، با زبون خوش داریم بهت میگیم، یا پول هاتو رد کن بیاد یا با روش خودمون پیش می ریم.

هری گیج و ترسیده به او نگاه کرد، هنوز هیچ کلمه از حرف هایشان را نمی فهمید اما متوجه شد که دارد او را تهدید می کند.   
مرد سرش داد کشید: تکون بخور نفله...

هری که فاصله ای تا گریه کردن نداشت، کمی سر جایش تکان خورد، اما تکان خوردنش مصادف شد با دردی که ناگهان روی گونه اش احساس می کرد. هری دست های لرزانش را به سمت جیب هایش برد.  
مرد دوباره داد کشید: زود باش...

بعد خودش دست هری را کنار کشید و جیب های هری را خالی کرد، به اسکناس های او نگاه کرد و لبخند زد: اوو ...ببین اینجا چی داریم، این فرانک ها²رو نگاه کن.

دوستش با حرف او چرخید و گفت: پس بگو چرا این توله فرانسوی یک کلمه هم حرف نمی زنه.

بعد پشت بندش خندید. مردی که روی هری خیمه زده بود بلند شد و رو به او گفت: دفعه بعد با بزرگ ترت بیا...بریم تئو.

هری چند دقیقه همان طور روی زمین خیس نشسته بود. قطره ی اشکی روی صورتش لیز خرد و باعث شد درد روی گونه اش تازه شود. دستش را بالا آورد و در آن تاریکی توانست پوسته پوسته شدن کف دستش که از برخورد با زمین ایجاد شده ببیند.

زیرلب فحش داد و سعی کرد بلند شود و به درد مزخرفی که توی کمرش پیچیده بود توجه نکند. چمدان را در دست دردناکش گرفت و لنگان لنگان به مسیرش ادامه داد. دیگر جانی برایش نمانده بود و ته دلش فقط دعا می کرد آن مسافرخانه لعنتی را پیدا کند.

چند قدم جلو تر رفت و با دیدن تابلوی هتل که از دور برق می زد قدم هایش را تند تر کرد. به در ورودی که اطرافش توسط دو گلدان مزین شده بود رسید. چراغ های بالای ورودی مسیر را روشن کرده بود. در را باز کرد و وارد شد، هوای گرم داخل صورتش را نوازش کرد. یک آن با دیدن عظمت و تجمل فضا نفس در سینه اش حبس شد. به سقف لابی که با فلز طرح هایی را نقش زده بود نگاه کرد و سپس نگاهش به پذیرش که توسط فرش قرمزی خودنمایی می کرد ثابت باقی ماند. از لابی گذر کرد و کنار پذیرش ایستاد. زنگی که روی میز پذیرش بود را به صدا در آورد. کسی جواب نداد، بار دیگر زد اما بازم هیچ چیز جز سکوت نصیبش نشد. سعی کرد کلمات را در ذهنش ردیف کند.

\- کسی نیست؟

پوفی کشید و دوباره تکرار کرد و همزمان زنگ را زد. چند ثانیه گذشت تا بالاخره پسری با موهای قهوه ای آشفته و چشم های خمار به سمت پیشخوان پذیرش آمد. پسر ابروهایش را در هم کشید و گفت: چه خبره؟ مگه سر آوردی بچه؟!

هری به چشم های آبی پسر نگاه کرد و گفت: عذر می خوام، من یک اتاق می خواستم.  
پسر که قدش از هری کوتاه تر بود نگاهی به سرتا پای او انداخت. اخمی کرد و گفت: با خودت کشتی گرفتی بچه؟

هری متوجه نشد:   
\- چی؟

پسر دستش را جلوی صورتش تکان داد: فراموشش کن، چه اتاقی می خوای؟

\- برای یک نفر.

\- خیلی خب، مدارکت رو بده.

هری در کیفش دست کرد و مدارکش را در آورد. بعد با صدایی که به زور می آمد گفت: فقط من...من هیچ پولی ندارم.

پسر دستش در هوا خشک شد و تند گفت: چــــــــی؟

هری دوباره تکرار کرد: من پولی ندارم، همه ی پول هامو وقتی می اومدم این‌جا ازم دزدیدن.

پسر ابرویی بالا داد: اوو... پس منم پال بیکرم ³،  
متاسفم رفیق ولی هر روز هزار تا مثل تو میان اینجا.

\- خواهش می کنم، شما خودتون دارین سر و وضع من رو می بینین.

\- ببین داداشم، از اون لهجه ات مشخصه اهل این دور و اطراف نیستی. من رو خام نکن، هیچ کس نمی تونه نایل هوران رو گول بزنه.

هری خواست دوباره اعتراض کند. اما صدای قدم های کسی و پشت آن صدای مردانه ظریفی گفت: چه خبره نایل؟

هری برگشت تا او را ببیند؛ مرد به هری نزدیک شد، در حالی که سیگارش را در دست راستش گرفته بود.  
جسه اش از هری ریزتر می زد، چند دکمه پیراهن سفیدش باز و ساسبند هایش آویزان شلوارش بود. هری می توانست ترقوه بیرون زده او را ببیند.

پسر از پشت چشم های خمار و موهای فندوقی اش که توی پیشانی اش ریخته بود نگاه کرد. پک محکمی به سیگار زد و دودش را از میان لب های نازکش به سمت هری بیرون فرستاد.

هری به چشم های آبی رنگش که میان هاله ای دود در برگرفته شده بود نگاه کرد.  
پسر به پیشخوان تکیه داد. با دستی که سیگار را میان دو انگشت شست و وسطش گرفته بود به هری اشاره کرد، هری توانست دوباره آن صدای ظریف که بخاطر سیگار بم تر شده بود بشنود:

\- این آقا اینجا چی کار داره نایل؟

پسری که اسمش نایل بود گفت: اتاق می خواد.

پسر چشم آبی نگاه خونسردش را سر تا پای هری گرداند و گفت: پس این سر و صداها برای چیه؟

\- میگه پول نداره...

هری بلافاصله گفت: بهت گفتم، همه پول هامو دزدیدن.

پسر دوباره به هری نگاه کرد، باورش‌ نمیشد آن صدای بم و مردانه متعلق به او باشد، صدایش کاملا با چهره ی ظریف و معصومش تفاوت داشت.

هری رو به او گفت: آقا، باور کنید من دارم راستش رو می گم.

پسر سیگار را کنار پیشخوان خاموش کرد و به او نزدیک شد. به چشم های سبز هری نگاه کرد و بعد به زخمی که کنار گونه اش ایجاد شده بود.

هری فقط از بالا به او نگاه کرد، نفس در سینه اش حبس شده بود؛ نفس های گرم پسر به صورتش می خورد و   
وضعیت را برای او بدتر می کرد.

پسر دوباره به چشم های هری زل زد، هری داشت زیر نگاه سرد آبی او، ذوب می شد. عجیب بود این تضاد نه؟

بالآخره پسر لب باز کرد : باور می کنم.

بعد یک قدم عقب رفت و هری توانست نفس حبس شده اش را بیرون بفرستد.

نایل اعتراض کرد: ولی لویی، چطور باور می کنی؟! اون شاید دروغ بگه..‌.  
نگاه تیزش روی هری چرخید: اون... حتی یه فرانسویه، از اون لهجه مزخرفش معلومه...

\- بی خیال نایل، من اینجا یک فراری فرانسوی نمی بینم. فقط یک مرد می بینم که به طرز بدی صورتش رو زخمی کردن و تمام پول هاشو دزدیدن. دزد های اینجا رو دیگه همه می شناسن...فراموشش کن و به این مرد یک اتاق بده.

پسری که هری حالا فهمیده بود اسمش لویی است گفت و بعد نیم نگاهی به او٬ از کنارش رد شد. هری به رفتن او نگاه کرد و دلش از شنیدن کلمه " این مرد" آب شد.

* * *

1 - Cartwright

2- Frank: واحد پول فرانسه در آن زمان

3- نام یک هنر پیشه آلمانی


	3. تپه وَنشْتِیدا

نایل یکی از کلید ها را از روی کمد شیشه کنارش برداشت و رو به هری گفت: بریم اتاقت رو نشونت بدم.

هری چمدانش را به دنبال خود کشید،   
نایل با دیدن هری گفت: اون رو بذار بمونه، فردا صبح برات میاریم بالا.

هری یک لحظه مردد به چهره پسر روبه رویش نگاه کرد، نایل خندید: اوو نگران نباش دزد تو هتل نمیاد.

هری سری تکان داد، دست خودش نبود که هنوز ترس در وجودش رخنه کرده.  
چمدان را همان جا گذاشت و سپس پشت سر نایل به لابی رفت. از مجسمه فلزی زنی که دست گلی را به دست گرفته و روی یک نیم ستون با سرستون کرنتی* ایستاده بود، گذشتند و به سمت پله هایی که به سمت طبقات بالا پیچ می‌خورد رفتند.

هری هر از گاهی دستش را روی نرده های فلزی فرفورژه * می کشید، نمی دانست چند طبقه بالا رفته بودند٬ هری حسابی نفسش گرفته بود. نایل بالاخره ایستاد و به سمت یکی از راهرو ها رفت؛ کلید را تو قفل چرخاند و در را گشود سپس رو به هری کرد و گفت:

به زور وَنشْتِیْدا خوش اومدی امیدوارم اقامت خوبی داشته باشی.

بعد این حرف کلید را به او داد و رفت. هری در چوبی را پشت سرش بست و نگاهی به اتاق انداخت. یک اتاق نسبتا جمع و جور بود، کاغذ های دیواری راه راه یاسی و بنفش در نور اندک اتاق به خاکستری می زد.   
روی تخت یک نفره اتاق نشست. نگاهش روی پاچه های شلوارش که گلی شده بود ثابت ماند، پووفی کشید. لباس های خاکی اش را در آورد و روی میز کنارش رها کرد٬ سپس به پهلو روی تخت دراز کشید٬ با اینکه توی راه خوابیده بود اما تمام سلول های بدنش کوفته بودند. چشم هایش را بست، مثل جنین پاهایش را توی شکمش جمع کرد و سعی کرد برگردد به کودکی اش، به یازده سالگی و صدای لالایی مادرش را به یاد بیاورد و کمی، فقط کمی با تصور آن صدا و سردی ملحفه که پهلویش را قلقلک میداد، احساس امنیت کند.

***

با صدای تق تق از خواب پرید، نشست، کش و قوسی به بدنش داد، پاهایش را روی موکت اتاق، به سمت در کشید.   
در را باز کرد.   
مرد جوان پشت در یک لحظه با دیدن سینه برهنه و چشم های خمار پسر روبه رویش سرش را پایین انداخت و شرمنده گفت:

\- عذر می‌خوام که بیدارتون کردم آقا، چمدونتون رو آوردم.

\- Merci

هری با صدای دورگه گفت و بعد با یادآوری کلمه ای که به زبان آورده، پیشانی اش را خاراند و دستپاچه گفت :اممم... یعنی ... *Vielen Dank .

مرد جوان لبخند زد و بعد راهش را کشید و رفت.   
هری در را بست و با چشم های نیمه باز سرتاسر دکور سفید رنگ اتاق را بازرسی کرد و در نهایت نگاهش روی میز روبه‌روی تخت که یک پارچ و ظرف چینی کنارش بود ثابت ماند.

به سمت میز رفت، در حین اینکه آب را داخل ظرف خالی‌ می کرد نگاهش به چهره خودش در آینه افتاد.

گوشه لب هایش خون مرده شده بود و در تضاد با پوست سفیدش بیشتر توی ذوق پسر می زد.

سرش را پایین انداخت، دستش را پر از آب کرد و محکم به صورتش پاشید، انگار هر چه با شدت بیشتری این کار را می کرد، تصویر پسرک خسته داخل آینه راحت تر پاک می شد.

حوله را برداشت و در حالی که صورتش را خشک می کرد به سمت چمدانش رفت٬ آن را باز کرد و لباس های تا شده اش را کنار زد و با قاب عکسی روبه‌رو شد. قاب عکس را برداشت، دستی روی آن کشید و نگاهش یک لحظه روی پدرش که کنار هنری ایستاده بود در نهایت به خودش که در آغوش مادرش با اخم به برادر بزرگ‌ترش نگاه می کرد ثابت ماند.

**" - هری، بیا اینجا پیش مامان وایسا.**

**\- نمی‌خوام... من باید کنار بابا وایسم.**

**مادرش** **روی زانوهایش خم شد تا هم قد پسر کوچکش شود٬ دست هایش را روی شانه های هری گذاشت:**

**\- عزیزم، داداشت بزرگتره باید کنار بابات وایسه، تو همین جا کنار من...**

**هری دست به سینه ایستاد و حرف مادرش را قطع کرد:**

**\- نمی‌خوام، منم بزرگم، منم باید کنار بابا وایسم. "**

هری با یادآوری آن خاطره لبخند زد اما با نگاه به دست های مادرش که دورش پیچیده بود لبخندش زیاد دوام نیاورد و با حسرت به عکس نگاه کرد.

کاش در همان لحظه گیر می کرد، در شش سالگی، و در آغوشی که آن موقع قدرش را ندانسته بود تا ابد زندانی می شد. آن موقع نمی دانست قرار است شش سال بعد، یازده سال از آن محروم بماند و شاید همه نمی دانستند که آغوشی که روزی از آن فرار می کنند، یک روز تنها پناهگاه و تنها منبع آرامششان می شود.

قاب عکس را کنار تخت انداخت و سعی کرد خود را مشغول کند، پیراهن راه راه آبی رنگش را به همراه کت و شلوار قهوه ایش به تن کرد، بعد از مرتب کردن موهایش از اتاق بیرون رفت و سریع خودش را از پله ها به پذیرش رساند.

رو به همان پسر دیشبی سلام کرد.  
پسر سرش را بالا آورد: اوه...بازم تویی؟  
مشکلی پیش اومده؟ هر چند معمولا تو این هتل مشکلی پیش نمیاد!

هری به پرچونگی او توجه نکرد و پرسید: اون آقایی که دیشب اینجا اومد...

کمی مکث کرد تا اسم او را به یاد بیاورد.  
ولی واکنش نایل سریع تر بود: کدوم آقا؟... آهان، نکنه لویی رو میگی؟!

\- آره، فکر کنم اسمش همین بود.

\- خب، چی کارش داری؟

\- اون گفت که همه دزد های این‌جا رو می شناسن.

\- آره، فکر کنم بعضی وقتا براش یه کارایی می کنن.

نگاه هری یک لحظه یخ بست٬ برخلاف نایل که انگار گفتن این جمله برایش به سادگی آب خوردن بود.

هری آهسته لب زد : یک کارایی می کنن؟

نایل نگاهی به چپ و راست انداخت و آرام رو به هری گفت: بیا جلوتر.

هری روی میز به سمتش خم شد و نایل زیر گوشش زمزمه کرد: می دونی، توضیحش یکم سخته! به کسی نگو این حرف رو بهت زدم !

هری عقب کشید و متعجب به او نگاه کرد.  
نایل سعی کرد لبخندش را پنهان کند و گفت: به هر حال می تونی از منشیش بپرسی، دفترش همین نزدیکیه.

هری بعد از اینکه تشکر کرد به مسیری که نایل اشاره کرده بود رفت.

در زد و بعد وارد شد، روبه‌روی میزی که کنار سالن بود رفت؛ رو به دختری که پشت میز نشسته و مشغول بررسی کاغذ های زیر دستش بود گفت: سلام ببخشید.

دختر سرش بالا برد: بفرمایید، کاری داشتین؟

هری به چشم های قهوه ای دختر نگاه کرد، چه باید می گفت؟! چرا فامیلی او را نپرسیده بود؟

دختر که متوجه درگیری ذهن هری شد پرسید: با آقای تاملینسون کار دارین؟

\- بله، بله، با ایشون کار دارم.

دختر سرش را پایین انداخت: فعلا کار دارن.

\- می‌شه لطف کنید ازشون بپرسین که می تونم ببینمشون یا نه؟ کار واجبی دارم.  
دختر چند لحظه ای مردد به او نگاه کرد و بعد بلند شد و به سمت در گوشه سالن رفت و قبل از اینکه در بزند گفت: بگم کی باهاشون کار داره؟

\- بگین همون مردی که نصفه شب اتاق می خواست و مسئول پذیرش قبول نمی کرد.

دختر با شنیدن این حرف سرتا پای هری را زیر نظر گرفت و بعد چند تقه ای به در زد، بعد از اجازه ورود، سرش را داخل کرد.   
هری منتظر به صداهای ضعیف پشت در گوش سپرد.

\- ببخشید مزاحم شدم، یکی اومده می‌گه کار واجب داره با شما!

\- کی؟

\- نمی دونم، می گه نصفه شب اومد بهش اتاق نمی دادن.

چند لحظه سکوت شد و دوباره صدای مردانه ای گفت:

اها، اشکال نداره، بگو بیاد تو اِما.

دختر که اسمش اما بود، در را کامل باز کرد و رو به هری گفت: بفرمایید.

هری داخل شد و توجه ای به نگاه های عجیب او نکرد. در را پشت سرش بست. برگشت و به مردی که پشت میز، روی صندلی چرمی به جلو خم شده بود نگاه کرد.

سرش را پایین انداخته و مشغول صحبت با تلفن بود. هیچ شباهتی به کسی که دیشب دیده بود نداشت؛ به جز پیراهن سفید رنگش که حالا مرتب دکمه هایش را بسته و روی آن یک جلیقه خاکستری چهارخانه پوشیده بود و کراوات مشکی اش مرتب زیر آن قرار داشت.  
هری از این فاصله هم می توانست عطر کلاسیک او که با سیگار مخلوط شده بود حس کند.

لویی متوجه نگاه سنگین هری شد، سرش را بالا آورد، با سر به مبل اشاره کرد.

هری قدم هایش را به چپ، کنار مبل های قرمز رنگ اتاق سوق داد و نشست.

\- اون پارچه هایی که فرستادی مزخزفن میلر، به دستیارت گفتم ولی اون انگار خیلی اصرار داشت که بهترین پارچه رو برام آورده، فکر کرده بود من فرق یه پارچه معمولی درجه سه رو با یک پارچه درجه یک تشخیص نمی‌دم؟

لویی به فرد پشت تلفن می گفت، هری بیشتر به لهجه خاص لویی، طوری که بعضی کلمات را ادا می کرد و بعد دست هایش را که حین توضیح دادن توی هوا می چرخاند توجه می کرد تا حرف هایی که رد و بدل می‌شد.

\- این آخرین باره که می فرستیشون و بهتره که بهترینش باشه.

بعد این حرف تلفن را سرجایش گذاشت، به صندلی اش تکیه داد، دستی به موهایش کشید و نفسش را بیرون فرستاد.

\- فکر کنم بد موقع مزاحم شدم.

لویی با حرف هری سرش را بالا برد و به او نگاه کرد، با لحن نرم تری گفت: نه٬ مهم نیست، شما با من کار داشتین؟ منشیم می گفت کارتون واجبه!

هری زیر آن نگاه خیره راحت نبود، چشم های آبی اش کنار رنگ ماهگونی میز و موهایش که حالا بالا داده بود بیشتر خودش را نشان می داد.

\- راحت باش،‌ حرفت رو بزن.

لویی با دیدن سکوت هری گفت، شاید اگر او را دوم شخص مفرد صدا می زد راحت تر می توانست حرفش را بزند.

هری با یادآوری حرف های نایل من من کنان جواب داد: راستش، دیشب... شما درباره دزد های اینجا گفتین، گفتین همه... اینجا اونارو می شناسن... گفتم شاید ...بتو... بتونین کمکم کنین پول هامو برگردونم.

لویی ارنجش را روی میز گذاشت٬ دست هایش را درهم قفل کرد و گفت: آره، نه همشون رو البته، چیزی از اون آدما یادته؟

\- فکر کنم، اسم یکیشون تئو بود.

با این حرف، اخم های لویی درهم رفت، چند ثانیه سکوت کرد و بعد گفت: خب، چندنفر بودن؟

\- دونفر.

لویی جاسیگاری اش را از کنار دفتر و مدارک روی میز برداشت.   
یک نخ گوشه لبش گذاشت و از میان لب های بسته اش گفت: من...تا یک ساعت دیگه...کار دارم.

فندک را نزدیک کرد، سیگارش را آتش زد و بعد از یک پک، آن را با انگشت شست و اشاره اش گرفت و به ساعت جیبی اش نگاه انداخت: حدود های ساعت یازده تو رستوران هتل منتظر باش، تا یک نوشیدنی بخوری من می رسم.

\- ممنون آقای تاملینسون.

لویی لبخند محوی زد و هری بعد از اینکه دوباره از او تشکر کرد از اتاق بیرون رفت.

***

هری روی یکی از میزها نشسته بود، بین آن همه آدم غریبه احساس خوبی نداشت به خاطر همین سرش را پایین انداخته بود و خودش را با هم زدن چای اش مشغول می کرد. این سومین فنجانی بود که سفارش می داد با آن یک ذره پولی که ته کیفش مانده بود.

تا فنجان را نزدیک لبش برد، هیکل مردانه ای روی میز سایه انداخت و بعد آن صدای آشنا.

\- خیلی که دیر نشد نه *Monsieur؟

هری سرش را بالا آورد؛ از نحوه صدا زدنش توسط او لبخندی زد:

\- نه ابداً.

لویی اورکتش را روی پشته صندلی گذاشت و نشست.

زن مسنی به سمت میز آمد و رو به لویی گفت: چی شده افتخار حضور شما نصیبمون شده آقای تاملینسون.

لویی سرش را بالا آورد و معترضانه گفت: ماری من هر روز میام اینجا.

\- همیشه تنها میاین دم پیشخون، روی میزا نمی شینید.

\- چون میزها برای مسافر هاست نه من!

ماری با این حرف لبخند زد و گفت: همون همیشگی رو براتون بیارم؟

\- اره.

هری سرش پایین بود، لویی هم حرفی نمی زد و میز کاملا در سکوت فرو رفته بود. تا اینکه ماری سفارش لویی را روی میز قرار داد.

هری فنجانش که نیمی از آن باقی مانده بود را روی میز گذاشت، صدای تقی بلند شد، هری رو به او که مشغول ریختن شیر در فنجانش بود کرد : اگر کاری داشتین می تونستم بعدا ...

لویی به چرخش آن مایع سفید رنگ که در پس زمینه قهوه ای، حل می شد نگاه کرد و گفت: نه معمولا تا ساعت یک کاری ندارم.

به صندلیش تکیه داد و پرسید:

\- چی شده که سر از آلمان در آوردی موسیو؟

همین یک جمله باعث شد تا هری تمام این چند روز جلوی چشم هایش صف ببندد، پس بعد از چند ثانیه سکوت گفت: داستانش طولانیه!

لویی ابرویی بالا انداخت، هری قبل اینکه دوباره چیزی بگوید پرسید.

\- اون دزد هارو از کجا می شناسین؟!   
لویی نیشخندی زد و گفت: داستانش طولانیه!

\- مسئول پذیرشتون می‌گفت که براتون یک کارایی می کنند.

\- اون چرت و پرت زیاد می‌گه.

هری آهانی گفت. بعد کمی این دست و اون دست کردن، کلاه کپ تختش را از روی میز برداشت و گفت: تا شما چایتون رو تموم کنید، من نزدیک در منتظرتون می‌مونم.

لویی سری تکان داد و هری از هتل بیرون آمد.   
به محض بیرون آمدنش نسیم خنکی صورتش را نوازش داد. این خیابان و ساختمان ها هیچ شباهتی به دیشب نداشت، دیشب قدعلم کرده بودند و روی او سایه می انداختند؛ مثل جنگلی که شاخه های خشکیده اش، روی زمین سایه می اندازد.

امروز این ساختمان های آجری و رنگارنگ، که مثل قطار کنار هم ردیف شده بودند و ریتم شیروانی هایشان تا انتهای خیابان می رسید، انگار متعلق به دنیای دیگری بود.  
اما بازهم همه این‌ها هیچ حس آشنایی را در هری زنده نمی‌کرد، هنوزم برایش غریبه بود؛ حتی اگر در روز اینجا قدم برمی‌داشت.

با دستی که روی شانه اش زده شد ناشیانه به عقب برگشت.

لویی دست هایش را به حالت دفاعی بالا برد و گفت: اوه! ببخشید، نمی خواستم بترسونمت.

\- مهم...مهم نیست.

لویی جلوتر را افتاد و هری پشت او؛ لویی برگشت و رو به هری گفت: راستی گفتی اسمت چی بود؟

\- نگفتم.

\- خب؟!

\- می تونین استایلز صدام کنین.

\- اسم کاملت همینه؟

\- نه.

\- خب، اسم کاملت چیه موسیو استایلز؟

\- هری ادوارد استایلز.

لویی، چند بار زمزمه وار اسم هری را تکرار کرد. چند قدم بیشتر برنداشته بود که با صدایی متوقف شد و هری را هم وادار به ایستادن کرد.

\- سلام آقای تاملینسون.

لویی به سمت ماشینی که کنار خیابان ایستاده بود رفت، کلاه هامبورگش* را برای احترام بالا برد و گفت: سلام آقای آکمن.

\- حال مسافر هاتون چطوره؟

\- خوبن، به خوبی مسافر های شما.

مرد پشت ماشین قهقهه ای زد و گفت: جایی می خواستی بری؟ می خوای برسونمت؟

\- نه ممنون، دیگه نزدیک شدیم.

مرد از پشت پنجره ماشین، نگاه گذرایی به هری که با فاصله از لویی ایستاده بود کرد و بعد یک پاکت نامه رو به لویی گرفت : این دعوت نامه رو می خواستم بیارم برای اقای ایبِروین*، ولی خب به تو می‌دمش فرقی که نداره؟

دستش را روی شانه لویی گذاشت و ادامه‌ داد : الان تو دیگه هتل رو می چرخونی درسته؟

لویی لبخند زورکی زد :   
\- بله تقریبا.

\- خب، پس فعلا...مطمئنی که نمی‌خوای برسونمت؟

\- نه، گفتم که چیزی نمونده.

\- خدانگهدار.

\- خدانگهدار.

لویی لبخند مصنوعی به مرد زد و از ماشین فاصله گرفت، حین اینکه به طرف هری بر می‌گشت چند بار روی شانه اش، دقیقا همان جا که مرد قرار داده بود کشید و سپس کنار هری ایستاد و با او هم قدم شد.

حدود صد قدم بیشتر برنداشته بودند که به یک کارخانه رسیدند، لویی سرش را  
برگرداند:   
\- رسیدیم موسیو هری ادوارد استایلز.

تقه ای به در آهنی زد، چند لحظه بعد در با صدای گوش‌خراشی باز شد.  
پسر جوانی که لباس های کار به تن داشت گفت: کاری داشتین؟

\- بگو تئو بیاد اینجا.

\- مشغوله!

لویی تن صدایش را کمی بالاتر برد:   
هر گورستونی هست بگو پاشه بیاد دم در.

پسر بعد چشم غره ای داخل برگشت.  
لویی سنگ زیرپایش را به بازی گرفت، ساعت جیبی اش را که با زنجیری به جلیقه اش وصل بود بیرون آورد و نگاه کرد.   
با صدای قژ قژ در سرش را بالا آورد. مرد شگفت زده پرسید: آقای تاملینسون!

\- سلام تئو، حالت چطوره؟

تئو مشکوک به لویی نگاه کرد.

\- ممنون آقا! خبری شده؟

\- نه اومدم یک سری بهت بزنم، مادرت بهتر شد؟

\- بله، ممنون.

\- می تونم یک سوال ازت بپرسم؟

\- البته.

\- دیشب البته بهتره بگم نصفه شب، کجا بودی؟

\- ما...یعنی من رفته بودم بار و بعد رفتم خونه. چطور؟

\- ما؟! خب تو و رفیقت کار خاصی نکردین؟

\- گفتم که فقط خودم بو...

لویی اخم کرد :  
\- دروغ نگو، تو و اون رفیق مزخرفت رفته بودین دزدی درست نمی‌گم؟!

\- نه باور کنین من...

\- هـــــــری، بیا جلوتر

هری با داد لویی از جا پرید و نزدیک تر شد.  
لویی دستش را روی شانه تئو گذاشت و با سر به هری اشاره کرد: این مرد رو می شناسی تئو؟

تئو با دیدن هری رنگ از صورتش پرید : قربان، باور کنین من نمی خواستم کاری کنم.

\- عه؟ جدی؟! پس این مرد دروغ می‌گه که تو پولاش رو دزدیدی؟ اون زخم روی صورتش٬ اون کبودی گوشه لبش کار من بوده؟

\- قربان، آروم باشین، بخدا درست نیست به‌خاطر اون خارجی عصبانی بشین.

لویی عصبی خندید و سرش را به نشانه تاسف به چپ و راست تکان داد .

\- وای، وای ... باورم نمی‌شه، من برای اون عصبی نیستم، به خاطر توئه احمق دارم حرص می‌خورم، به خاطر مادرت که تو خونه نشسته و فکر می‌کنه پسرش دیگه مرد شده و کار درست و حسابی داره.

لویی فشار دستش را بیشتر کرد و ادامه داد: کارت رو دوست نداری تئو؟ بهم بگو تا سریع به صاحب کارت بگم که دیگه نمی خوای کار کنی، می خوای برگردی تو همون کصافطی که توش بودی...

جمله آخر را تقریبا فریاد زد و یک قدم از او فاصله گرفت. تئو فاصله شأن را جبران کرد، دست های لویی را گرفت، به چهره گر گرفته و اخموی او نگاه کرد.

\- آقا، غلط کردم، تو رو خدا به مادرم چیزی نگین، من دیشب نمی خواستم کاری کنم، لئو هی بهم اصرار کرد که بریم سراغ پسره.

لویی دست‌هایش را کشید.

\- بهونه نیار، گمشو برو پول هایی که دزدین برام بیار.

\- چشم.

تئو رفت و لویی سمت هری برگشت، هری به پلک هایش که روی چشم های آبی اش سایه انداخته بود و چهره اش را جدی تر می کرد، نگاه کرد؛ درست مثل آسمان دیشب، گرفته و تیره بود.

لویی نگاهش را از هری به زمین دوخت، جاسیگاری نقره ای رنگش را از جیبش در آورد، یک نخ گوشه لبش گذاشت و با دستش که کمی می لرزید فندک را نزدیک کرد؛ یک بار، دوبار، چندین بار فندک را زد ولی روشن نمی شد.

فندک را روی زمین پرت کرد.

\- فاک

کلاهش را برداشت، دستی به موهایش کشید‌ و خم شد تا فندک را بردارد، اما هری سریع تر از او خم شده بود، فندک را برداشت و به برخورد اندکی که بین انگشت هایشان ایجاد شده بود توجه ای نکرد.

\- می‌شه لطفاً فندکم رو بدی؟

لویی گفت و دستش دراز کرد.

\- این راهش نیست.

\- چی؟

هری نزدیک شد، صورت به صورت لویی ایستاد، هرم نفس های عصبی اش را روی صورتش حس می کرد، دستش را بالا برد و نخی که گوشه لب لویی بود برداشت:

\- این راهش نیست.

لویی عصبی خندید، مستقیم به چشم های سبز هری نگاه کرد و کنایه آمیز گفت: چیه؟ نکنه دکتری چیزی هستی؟

هری چند لحظه نگاهش غمگین شد و بعد گفت: نه، ولی...ولی چندتا نفس عمیق بکش شاید حالت رو بهتر کنه.

لویی خواست چیزی بگوید که در باز شد، تئو پول هایی که دستش بود به سمت لویی دراز کرد، لویی پول هارا گرفت و گفت: همشه؟

\- آقا، بگین به مادرم چیزی نمی گید.

\- پرسیدم همشه؟

\- نه، یکمش دست لئو مونده.

\- خوب، پس بهتره بری ازش پس بگیری و اون وقت من شاید نظرم عوض شد و به مادرت نگفتم.

\- تا فردا میارمش ولی شما چیزی بهش نگین.

\- خیلی خب، این اخرین بارته که از مسافرهای من دزدی می کنی؟! فهمیدی؟

تئو سرش را تکان داد، لویی بلند تر گفت: سرت رو تکون نده حرف بزن.

\- دیگه از مسافر های شما دزدی نمی کنم!

\- خوبه، می‌تونی بری.

تئو برگشت اما قبل اینکه داخل شود با صدای لویی متوقف شد:نه...نه...صبر‌کن یک چیزی رو فراموش نکردی؟

تئو گیج به لویی نگاه کرد: چی رو؟

\- یادت رفت عذرخواهی کنی!

\- عذرمی‌خوام آقا.

\- از من عذرخواهی نکن، از کسی که پول هارو ازش دزدی عذرخواهی کن، نمی بینی چه بلایی سر صورتش آوردی؟

\- اما اون کار من نبود.

\- منتظر چیز دیگه ای بودم.

تئو نزدیک به هری شد و گفت: معذرت می‌خوام.

\- این چه جور عذرخواهیه؟! من به زور شنیدم، عین آدم بگو عذر می‌خوام آقای استایلز، که پول هاتون رو دزدیدم.

تئو به هری نزدیک تر شد و گفت: عذرمی‌خوام که پول هاتون رو دزدیدم آقای استایلز.

\- خوبه، بهتر شد، حالا می‌تونی بری.

بعد از اینکه تئو رفت، لویی به هری نزدیک شد و پول هارا به دستش داد و فندک و سیگار خودش را گرفت.

\- خودشه؟

هری پول هارا سریع شمرد و گفت: آره، ممنون.

\- ممنون؟

هری سرش را بلند کرد و با تعجب به لویی خیره شد.

\- چیز دیگه ای باید می گفتم؟

\- حقت رو پس گرفتی، برای پس گرفتن حقت تشکر می کنی؟

هری چیزی نگفت، در برابر جمله او لال شده بود. لویی از کنار هری گذشت و باهم به سمت هتل حرکت کردند.

* * *

۱- کرنتی نوعی شیوه یونانی، رومی که معمولا طرح گل و برگ گیاهان روشه.

۲- فرفورژه یک سری نرده های فلزین که طرح های مختلفی دارن، کنارش معمولا بهشون گل نرده هم میگن.

۳- Vielen dank : به آلمانی به معنی ممنونم

۴- Monsieur، موسیو، آقا به فرانسوی

۵- کلاه هامبورگ از همون کلاهاست که گادفادر سرش می کنه فکر کنم اینو بگم دیگه همه بفهمن منظورم کدومه

۵- Eberwein


	4. آقای دکتر

_"خاطرات عزیزم_   
_امروز روز سومیست که اینجا هستم، هر روز می‌آیم روی این صندلی ها می نشینم، یک قهوه یا چای سفارش می‌دهم و بعد باز هم شروع به نوشتن می‌کنم‌. اما نه نوشتن در مورد او، نوشتن در مورد هر چیزی که ذهنم را از او دور کند، مثلا در مورد این هتل، آدم‌هایی که می‌آیند و می‌روند و حتی آن مرد که هر روز دم پیشخوان بار می‌ایستد و فقط یک چای سفارش ‌می‌دهد و گاهی با کارکنانش خوش و بش می‌کند. خب باید بگویم او الان هم اینجاست، مثل همیشه یک پیراهن سفید، همراه جلیقه و حلقه بازوبندش که بین ساعد و بازویش قرار دارد، پوشیده و احتمالاً دارد چایش را هم می‌زند. اما همه اینا در ذهنم می چرخد و بازهم نمی توانند من را از فک کردن به اون باز دارند. شاید باید برای فراموشی چیز دیگری را انتخاب کنم، شاید باید مثل این آدم‌ها بروم، یک نوشیدنی قوی سفارش بدهم و خودم را دست مستی بسپارم... ولی ...می‌ترسم، از مستی می‌ترسم، از آن سه مرحله‌ ای که طی می‌کنی٬ خوشی...فراموشی و بعد هوشیاری ..._   
_من از مرحله اخر می‌ترسم، وقتی کم کم، تک تک خاطره‌ها جلوی چشم هایت طناب می شود و می پیچد دور گردنت._   
_چرا با اینکه هیچ چیز این‌جا مرا یاد فرانسه نمی اندازد، باز خاطرات او روی دوشم سنگینی می کند؟ انگار تنها چیزی که با خودم به آلمان آورده ام اوست و نه من._   
_انگار صدایم را توی همان کوچه نزدیک دانشگاه جا گذاشته ام چون، فقط آواز او در سرم می پیچد. شاید اینکه این قدر کم حرف شده ام هم بی ربط به او نباشد._   
_شاید اینکه در قفسه سینه ام احساس خالی بودن می کنم بی دلیل بر جا گذاشتن قلبم در ایستگاه نباشد._   
_اما چرا بازهم با اینکه تهی از خود و لبریز از او هستم، باز هم جای خالی اش را احساس می کنم؟ چرا هم در کنارم هست و هم در کنارم نیست؟ این احساسات ضد و نقیض، این پارادوکس بودنش، سرابی است که هر روز می آید و می رود... "_

  
هری قلمش را روی سه نقطه پایانی جملات ثابت نگه داشت. اگر باز ادامه می‌داد قطعا جلوی این همه آدم‌ غرورش را می شکست و بعد سد اشک هایش روان می‌شد. حتی همین حالا هم چشم هایش می‌سوخت.  
نفس سنگینش را رها کرد، آخرین جرئه باقی مانده ته چاییش را سر کشید تا شاید بغضش را بشورد اما فقط کامش را تلخ تر کرد.

دفترش را بست و بلند شد، اما بلند شدنش مصادف شد با تنه ای که ناگهان به دستش خورد و باعث شد دفترش روی زمین بیفتد و صدای شکستن فنجان به آن همه پچ پچ توی کافه پایان بدهد.

سرش را پایین آورد تا موجودی که بهش برخورده بود ببیند.  
با دیدن پسر بچه روبه‌رویش اخمی کرد. پسر بچه کلاه newsboy* اش را برداشت و رو به هری گفت: اوه... متاسفم آقا.

پسر بچه خم شد تا دفتر هری که حالا باز شده روی زمین افتاده بود و چند تا از برگه هایش اطرافش پرت و بلا بود بردارد. چند تا از برگه هارا برداشت و رسید به قطعه عکسی که لای برگه ها بود. هری یک لحظه با دیدن آن عکس و چهره کول کنترلش را از دست داد : بهشون...بهشون دست نزن!

کاغذ های دست پسربچه با تُنِ بلند صدای هری، از دستش رها شد، سرش را بالا آورد و از پایین به او نگاه کرد: من...فقط می خواستم کمکتون کنم آقا.

\- بهش نیاز ندارم.

پسر بچه بلند شد و دست هری که توی هوا بود با دو دستش گرفت: آقا متاسفم که دستتون رو سوزوندم.

هری به دستش نگاه کرد، حالا متوجه سوزش دستش شده بود. دستش را از میان آن دست های ظریف بچگانه بیرون کشید و بلند تر از قبل گفت: تاسف تو به دردم نمی خوره...

با صدای هری، توجه به سمت میز بیشتر شد، لویی با دیدن چهره گر گرفته هری به آن دونفر نزدیک شد.  
پسر بچه با دیدن لویی یک قدم از هری دور شد و گفت: لویی، بخدا نمی خواستم فنجون رو بشکنم.

\- فعلا بهتره بری ارنست، بعدا راجع بهش صحبت می کنیم.

لویی رو به پسر بچه گفت، پسر بچه سینی دایره ای روی زمین را برداشت و رفت. لویی خم شد تا دفتر را از روی زمین بردارد.  
نگاهش یک لحظه روی عکس کنار دفتر و نوشته روی صفحه٬ که کنارش جوهر پس داده بود، ثابت ماند.  
"je lui ai brisé le coeur "  
[به فرانسه: من قلب او را شکستم]

توجه زیادی نکرد، کاغذ های دیگر را همراه عکس، لای کاغذ های دیگر گذاشت و رو به هری کرد: بهتره بیشتر حواست جمع باشه موسیو هرولد!

"هرولد"  
این اسم بار دیگر در ذهن هری تکرار شد، خیلی‌ وقت بود کسی او را به این اسم صدا نزده بود، در واقع تنها کسی که همیشه او را هرولد صدا می زد هم آخرین بار او را هری خطاب کرد... هری با قیافه گرفته به لویی نگاه کرد: اسم من هرولد نیست!... هریه.

لویی خونسردانه لبخند زد:اوه، رفیق، فک نکنم زیاد فرقی داشته با...

\- خیلی فرق داره...و در ضمن من رفیق تو نیستم!

این آخرین حرفی بود که زد بعد دفتر را از دست لویی کشید و به سمت اتاقش رفت.  
لویی چند لحظه به رفتن او نگاه کرد و بعد رو به پیشخوان کرد: یکی این شیشه خرده هارو جمع کنه.

بعد زدن این حرف از کافه بیرون رفت و کنار میز پذیرش ایستاد و رو به ارنست که کنار نایل ایستاده بود کرد.  
ارنست با دیدن لویی، پشت نایل پنهان شد.

\- ارنست بهتره که از پشت نایل بیای کنار!

ارنست آستین نایل را کشید و زیرلب چیزی زمزمه کرد. نایل یک لحظه به ارنست و بعد به لویی نگاه کرد: لویی تو کار نداشتی؟

\- نایل بهتره تا چیزی نمیدونی خودتو قاطی نکنی، اون یک فنجون رو شکسته و چایی رو ریخته روی طرف...

ارنست اعتراض کرد: اون خودش اومد تو من! من داشتم کار خودم رو می کردم... بعدش هم من ازش عذرخواهی کردم اون دراز عوضی هی پرید به من...

لویی چینی به ابروهایش داد: اوو از کی تا حالا برای مسافرا لقب انتخاب می کنی؟

ارنست نخودی خندید: از وقتی تو رو هم Zwerg  
صدا می زنم.

لویی به سمت ارنست خیز برداشت: بیا از اون پشت بیرون بچه تا بگم کی کوتولست!

نایل ارنست را پشت خودش نگه داشت : اوه، لویی اون فقط بچست... بی خیال.

\- منم بچه بودم نایل، ولی زبونم دراز نبود!

\- خب، زیاد بی راهم نمی‌گه‌...

\- نای‍‌ــــــل!!!!

لویی بلند گفت و بعد نفسش را بیرون فرستاد و انگشت شست و اشاره اش را کلافه روی پلک هایش کشید و بعد که یکم آرام تر شد ادامه داد:  
\- بیا بیرون ارنست، کاریت ندارم!  
\- دروغ میگی.  
\- دروغ نمی‌گم، کی زدمت که بار دوم باشه؟  
\- قول بده.  
لویی‌ چشمهایش را در حدقه چرخاند و جواب داد: قول می‌دم  
ارنست از پشت نایل بیرون آمد.  
\- الان آرومی؟ می تونم برم پیش بقیه بچه ها بیس بال بازی کنم؟

\- اوه، نه البته که نمی تونی!

\- ولی تو گفتی کاریم نداری!

\- ولی دلیل نمی‌شه تنبیهت نکنم!

\- اون تقصیر من نبود.

\- ولی فحش دادن بود، درست نمی‌گم؟

\- نایل یه چیزی بهش بگو!

ارنست مظلومانه رو به نایل گفت، نایل آب دهنش را با صدا قورت داد ولی قبل اینکه بخواهد چیزی بگوید لویی پیش قدم شد: پای نایل رو وسط نکش ارنست، اون‌ نمی ‌تونه کاری برات بکنه چون خودشم نیاز به تنبیه داره!  
نایل رو به لویی با تعجب گفت: من دیگه چرا؟

\- خب، لازمه یادآوری کنم که به مسافرا چی پشت سر من می‌گی که فکر می‌کنن عضو مافیام؟

\- مگه نیستی؟ همین که به ما زور می‌گی یعنی برای اینجا مافیایی!

\- همینه که هست، خب ارنست نظرت چیه راجع به تنهبیهت بگم؟

\- من هنوز اون قبلی هارو انجام ندادم.

\- خب، این مشکل خودته، صبر کن فکر کنم که چه کاری برات مناسبه!  
لویی چند لحظه ای تو فکر رفت و بعد چیزی به سرش زد: خب، به نظرم تمیز کردن حباب چراغ های راه ‌پله فکر خوبی باشه؟ هان؟ نظرت چیه ارنست؟

\- ولی اون چهار طبقه است!!

\- پس فکر کنم باید از الان شروع کنی.

\- نایل!

\- هی گفتم پای اونو وسط نکش، وگرنه اونم مجبور می‌کنم با تو حباب هارو تمیز کنه!

ارنست پاشو روی زمین کوبوند و به سمت پله ها رفت.

\- قبلش برو یک پارچه از ماری بگیر!

ارنست هووفی کشید و مسیرش را عوض کرد، زیر لب زمزمه کرد: Zwerg !

\- فک نکن نشنیدمش!

لویی گفت و رو به نایل کرد: توام به کارت برس!  
بعد به سمت دفترش رفت، نایل زیر لب غر زد: مافیا!

لویی از دور داد زد: شنیدم!

***

تاریک شدن هوا خبر از غروب می‌داد، لویی پشت میزش کش و قوسی به بدنش داد و بلند شد، کنار پنجره ایستاد و درحالی که سیگاری روشن می‌کرد به هاله قرمزی که پشت ابرها کم کم محو می‌شد نگاه کرد. در حالی که ذهنش کم‌کم آرام می گرفت، یاد امروز افتاد و آن نوشته، در واقع تنها نوشته ای که در صفحه وجود داشت. یک مقدار برایش عجیب بود!

او خیلی وقت بود دیگر سراغ فرانسوی نمی‌رفت چون حس می کرد نیازی به آن ندارد و الان تقریبا داشت کلمات آن زبان را از یاد می‌برد. به سمت کتابخانه که کنار میز بود رفت، نگاهش بین کتاب ها چرخید و در نهایت روی یکی از آنها ثابت ماند. کتاب را برداشت و دنبال کلماتی که در ذهنش بود گشت. همان طور که انگشت اشاره اش روی کلمات پایین می رفت و بعضی از آن ها را زمزمه وار تکرار می کرد در دفتر باز شد؛ لویی سرش را بالا برد و با دیدن چهره آن پیرمرد لبخند زد و گفت: آرچی! کاری داشتی؟

پیرمرد یقه کت مشکی رنگش که در تضاد با موهای کم پشت سفیدش بود را مرتب کرد و نزدیک لویی شد.

\- فقط می‌خواستم بهت سر بزنم!

لویی در جوابش لبخند زد.

\- خیلی داری به خودت سخت می‌گیری لویی٬ باید یکم استراحت کنی.

\- می‌خوام همه‌ چی عالی باشه!

\- همه چی خوبه!

\- ولی من می‌خوام بهتر از خوب باشه، می دونی بقیه چی میگن، اونا به من شک دارن...

تن صدای لویی پایین تر رفت و ادامه داد: منو هنوز یه بچه سرراهی می بینن...

لویی سرش را پایین انداخت تا به آن تیله های آبی رنگ نگاه نکند. آرچی لبخند زد و دستش را روی شانه او گذاشت.  
\- هی، من پیرتر از اون شدم که نازت رو بکشم پسر!

لویی سرش را بالا برد درحالی که با شنیدن آن جمله خنده اش گرفته بود با اعتراض گفت: آرچ‍ـــی!

\- خیلی خب، خیلی خب، فراموشش کن اصلا باشه؟ داشتی چی کار می‌کردی؟

\- داشتم دنبال یه چیزی می‌گشتم.

آرچی به کتاب در دست لویی نگاه کرد و بعد ابروهایش از تعجب بالا رفت و چین های روی پیشونیش خودش را بیشتر نشان داد: توی کتاب فرانسوی؟

لویی من من کنان جواب داد: آره، به یه چیزی برخوردم توی کار که ...

\- لویی تو همیشه وقتی می‌خواستم یادت بدم فراری بودی منو گول نزن بچه جون.

لویی لبخند زد: اوو من همیشه مشتاق یاد گرفتنم آرچی.

آرچی کتاب را از دست لویی کشید و با یک فوت گرد و خاک روی آن را در هوا فرستاد: دارم می بینم که چه قدر مشتاقی!

لویی لبخند مصنوعی برای آرام بودن اوضاع زد و شانه ای بالا انداخت.

\- تو تا فردا صبح هم باید این کتاب رو بگردی٬ بهم بگو چی بود تا کمکت کنم.

لویی به سمت میز رفت و یک کاغذ کوچک برداشت و روی کتاب قرار داد و سعی کرد کلماتی که در پس ذهنش بود را به یاد بیارود. بعد یک دقیقه کلنجار رفتن بالاخره جمله را نوشت و کاغذ را به آرچی داد.

آرچی عینکش را از داخل جیب کتش درآورد و به چشم زد و به کاغذ نگاه کرد و کلمات را زیرلب برای خودش زمزمه کرد، سپس از پشت عینک چشم هایش را به لویی دوخت: می‌بینم که به کار خیلی مربوطه!

\- معنیش چی می‌شه؟

\- من قلب اون رو شکستم!

\- اوپس  
لویی دستپاچه گردنش را خاراند و گفت: کار...

\- کار؟ نکنه کارت خوندنه داستان های رمانتیک شده لویی؟

لویی نمی‌دانست چی بگوید به خاطر همین سعی کرد موضوع را عوض کند: خب، این خطابش مونثه یا مذکر؟

\- خب، پس نمی‌خوای جواب بدی؟ باشه من جوابتو می‌دم ولی یادم می‌مونه! راستش از این جمله نمی‌شه فهمید، ممکنه برای هردو طرف باشه.

لویی لب هایش را از هم فاصله داد که چیزی بگوید اما همان لحظه صدای سر و صدای بیرون باعث شد دست نگه دارد.  
آرچی سرش را به سمت در برگرداند: صدای چی بود؟

لویی یک دفعه معده اش پیچ خورد، نمی‌فهمید چرا یک دفعه دلشوره عجیبی گرفته بود. با عجله از کنار آرچی گذشت و به سمت منبع سر و صدا رفت.

با نبودن نایل پشت پیشخوان و خلوتی راهرو سوزش مایع تلخی که یک دفعه داشت به سمت حلقش هجوم می آورد را حس کرد، قدم هایش را سریع تر کرد و به سمت لابی رفت. طبقه اول را با عجله طی کرد و در پاگرد طبقه دوم ایستاد و اجازه داد تا کمی نفسش بالا بیاید، صداها حالا واضع تر شده بود و می‌توانست صدای هق هق بچگانه ای را بشنود. نزدیک خدمتکار هایی که دور چیزی خیمه زده بودن شد و درحالی که هنوز نفس نفس می‌زد گفت: چه خبر شده؟ برین کنار

همه با صدای لویی سرشان را به سمت او چرخاندند. یکی از خدمتکارها گفت: چیزی نشده آقای تاملینسون، نگران نباشین، فقط ارنست وقتی داشت حباب هارو تمیز می کرد از پله ها لیز خورد و افتاد.

این حرف نه تنها آتشی که به دلش افتاده بود را آرام نکرد بلکه مثل نفت بیشتر شعله ورش کرد. نمی توانست با وجود خدمتکارها ارنست را ببیند. یک قدم نزدیک تر شد و بقیه را کنار زد. با دیدن ارنست که روی زمین افتاده بود و صورتش از اشک خیس و قرمز شده بود، احساس بدی در وجودش نشست. چهار زانو روبه‌روی ارنست قرار گرفت و درحالی که نگرانی در صدایش موج می‌زد گفت: ارنست چی‌شده؟

ارنست با دیدن لویی سرش را بالا آورد، با چشم های قرمز به او نگاه کرد و با لکنت گفت: بب... بخششی..د ..لوو..یی...نم.. نمی‌خواستم ... بش... بشکنمـ...ش!  
لویی احساس عذاب وجدان شدیدی کرد انگار ناگهان یک مار سمی پشت گردنش خزید و سمش را تا قطره آخر در وجودش تزریق کرد. دستش را نزدیک صورت پسرک برد و اشک هایش را با سر انگشتش پاک کرد.  
\- به درک٬ مهم نیست. همش تقصیر من بود متأسفم!

لویی با نرم ترین لحنی که بود گفت بعد دست دراز کرد تا بازوی پسرک را بگیرد اما صدای داد ارنست بلند شد: نههه، دست نزن درد می کنه...

لویی سریع دستش را عقب کشید: فقط می‌خوام ببینم چی شده ارنی، کاری نمی‌کنم باشه؟

ارنست سرش را به نشانه نفی به چپ و راست تکان داد و با فین فین گفت: نمی.. خوام...

قیافه لویی مچاله شد، ابروهایش را درهم کشید و رو به یکی از خدمتکار ها کرد: برو یک لیوان آب بیار، بعدهم نایل رو پیدا کن بگو یک دکتر بیاره!

\- بله آقا!  
تا خدمتکار تصمیم به رفتن گرفت، صدای کسی از پشت سرشان آمد:

"نیازی به دکتر نیست، من می‌تونم کمک کنم "

لویی سرش را به طرف صدا برگرداند، با دیدن چهره آشنای هری، تعجب جای ناراحتی را در چهرش گرفت و گفت: چطور می‌خوای کمک کنی؟ نکن...

\- من دکترم!

لویی پوزخندی زد: قبلا گفتی نیستم!

\- درست گفتم٬ فقط هنوز کاملاً یک دکتر نشدم.

\- ممنون، نمی‌خوام یه دکتر دروغگو و نصفه نیمه کمکمون کنه!

هری کلافه پوفی کشید و به آن‌ها نزدیک تر شد و چهار زانو کنار آن ها نشست: ببین می‌دونم بهم اعتماد ندارین ولی تا دکتر بیاد طول می‌کشه٬ فقط بذار یه نگاهی بندازم٬ شاید بتونم یه کمکی بکنم هان؟ به جبران کاری که برام کردین.

هری با زل زدن به آن مردمک های آبی که می لرزید گفت، لویی نمی‌توانست لحن صادقانه او را نادیده بگیرد٬ حالا که کمی با حرف هایش آرام شده بود از حالت دفاعی بیرون آمد و گفت: خیلی خب، بگو چی کار کنم؟

ارنست با دست سالمش مچ لویی را چنگ زد و با سکسکه گفت: من...نمیخوام اون معاینه ام کنه لویی!

لویی به سمت ارنست برگشت: فقط یه نگاه می ندازه ارنی باشه؟

\- نههه!

لویی کلافه پلک هایش را محکم باز و بسته کرد.  
هری خودش را نزدیک تر کرد و گفت:  
\- هی رفیق عذرمی‌خوام بابت امروز باشه؟ اون لحظه عصبانی شدم٬ نمی خواستم سرت داد بزنم، متاسفم...حالا بذار زخمت رو ببینم خب؟ داره خون می‌آد.

لحن آرام هری باعث شد تا ارنست مردد نگاهش را بین او و لویی بچرخاند. لویی با دیدن سردرگمیش، سرش را برای اطمینان برایش تکان داد، دیگر برایش مهم نبود کی معاینه اش می کند فقط می خواست ارنست درد نکشد. ارنست بعد تایید لویی رو به هری کرد و گفت: باشه، قبول!

لویی رو به هری کرد: خیلی خوب بگو چی کار کنیم آقای دکتر!

\- وسایلم تو اتاقمه، فکر کنم این جا خوب نباشه که معاینه اش کنم هان؟

\- برو وسایلت رو بیار، من و ارنست می‌ریم دفتر من.

لویی بعد زدن این حرف رو به ارنست کرد: خب، می‌تونی بلند شی مرد کوچولو؟  
ارنست سری تکان داد و سعی کرد بلند شود ولی دردی که توی مچ پایش پیچید باعث شد صورتش را جمع کند و بزند زیرگریه: پام...پام درد می کنه لویی!  
لویی رو به هری کرد: می‌شه لطفا کتم رو نگه داری؟

هری کت را از دست لویی گرفت، لویی نیم خیز شد‌، یک دستش را پشت کمر ارنست و دست دیگرش را زیرپاهای او قرار داد و آرام او را بغل کرد، ارنست که غافلگیر شده بود زیرلب گفت: لووو...ییی!

\- وول نخور بچه، به خودت بیشتر آسیب می‌زنی!

ارنست در بغل لویی آرام گرفت و سرش را مثل گربه توی سینه لویی پنهان کرد، لویی به او نگاه کرد و خبیثانه لبخند زد: مثل اینکه دردت فقط همین بود نه؟

ارنست ساختگی اخم کرد: نههه، هنوز درد دارم! خیلی کندی لویی چرا وایسادی!

\- اوه، بچه گربه پررو! خیلی خب.

لویی همراه ارنست از کنار خدمتکارها و مسافرهایی که از در سرک می کشیدند گذشت و مسیر دفترش را پیش گرفت.

***  
هری درحالی که کیفش همراهش بود وارد دفتر شد. ارنست روی مبل نشسته بود و لویی کنارش لیوان آب را به سمتش گرفته بود، هری سرفه ای کرد تا توجه آنها را جلب کند. لویی برگشت به او نگاه کرد که کیفش را روی میز می گذاشت.

هری چهارزانو کنار مبل نشست. از کیفش الکل و پنبه را در آورد و رو به ارنست کرد: خب می‌تونم دستت رو ببینم آقا کوچولو؟

\- من اقا کوچولو نیستم!

هری لبخند زد:  
\- خب چی باید صداتون کنم آقا؟

\- ارنست!

\- ارنست، اسم قشنگیه٬ خب ارنست می تونم دستت رو ببینم؟

ارنست دستش را نزدیک کرد٬ هری با دقت آستینش که لکه‌خون روش خودنمایی می کرد بالا داد و زخمش را بررسی کرد.

\- خب، فکر کنم فقط یکم زخم شده‌!

بعد این حرف الکل و پنبه را از کیفش در آورد، کمی از الکل را روی پنبه ریخت و با انبر نزدیک زخم برد، ارنست زیرلب هیسی کشید: می‌سوزه!

هری پنبه را یک لحظه نگه داشت: خب نگفتی بهمون چندسالته آقا؟!

\- یازدهم امسال تموو می‌شه!

\- اوو، پس خیلی بزرگی.

\- مسخره ام نکن!

هری پنبه را بار دیگر روی زخم کشید: مسخره نمی‌کنم، واقعا بزرگی، یه دوازده ساله بزرگ، منم یک پسربچه می شناختم که مثل تو شجاع بود.

هری پنبه را کنار گذاشت و بانداژ پارچه ای را برداشت.

\- خب٬ چه شکلی بود؟

هری درحالی که با دقت باند را دور دست ارنست می پیچید گفت: خب، بابای پسر یک موسیقی دان مشهور بود، و همه انتظار داشتن که پسر موسیقیدان به این بزرگی هم باید مثل پدرش باشه.

لویی به هری که ذهن ارنست را با حرف زدن به کار گرفته بود تا کارش را راحت بکند خیره شد. هری پارچه را دور دست ارنست محکم کرد و به ادامه بقیه داستان پرداخت: ولی پسر اصلا شبیه پدرش نبود، پدرش مجبورش می‌کرد که ساعت ها پشت پیانو بشینه و تمرین کنه ولی در نهایت پسر باز کار خودش رو می کرد و آهنگ دیگه ای می‌زد، اون چیزی که واقعا دلش می‌خواست .

هری بند کفش ارنست را آرام باز کرد و کفشش و جورابش را آرام در آورد.

ارنست که در دنیای داستان غرق شده بود پرسید: خب، پسر چی شد آخرش؟

هری درحالی پای ارنست را بررسی می‌کرد گفت: وقتی دید پدرش اون رو تو محدودیت قراره داده از اونجا می‌ره و ...

\- ارنست بذار کارش رو تموم کنه بعد داستان رو می شنوی!

لویی گفت چون دید هری تمرکز کافی روی کارش ندارد.  
هری سرش را بالا برد : مشکلی نیست، پاش در رفته باید جاش بندازم.

\- نه، درد می‌کنه، نمی‌خوام، لویی بهش بگو خودش خوب می‌شه.

\- نه ارنست نمی شه باید جاش بندازه تا خوب شه.

\- فقط یک لحظه درد داره بعد بقیه داستان رو برات می‌گم باشه؟ توهم مثل پسر داستان شجاعی مگه نه؟

این بار هری گفت و منتظر جواب او شد.  
\- اون شجاع بود چون از پیش خانواده اش رفت؟

\- چون رفت دنبال ارزوهای خودش

\- تنهایی براش سخت نبود؟

هری چند لحظه سکوت کرد، چهره اش یکم گرفته شد ولی ادامه داد: چرا تنها بود، خیلی تنها!

\- این خیلی بده!

هری لبخند زورکی زد و به او نگاه کرد: خب، ولی تو تنها نیستی درست می‌گم؟ لویی همیشه کنارته نه؟

لویی با شنیدن اسمش از زبان او نگاهش را از روی ارنست به هری داد٬ این اولین بار بود که اسم کوچکش را از زبان او می شنید!

ارنست لبخند زد و آستین لویی را گرفت، لویی دوباره به سمت او برگشت: آره لویی حواسش به من هست.

\- خب، پس دیگه نترس ارنست، بذار دکتر کارش رو بکنه.

\- نمی ترسم.

هری مچ پای ارنست را گرفت و با یک حرکت آن را جا انداخت، ارنست مچ دست لویی را محکم گرفت و زیرلب آخی گفت.

هری سرش را بلند کرد و به قطره اشکی که روی صورت پسرک رد اشک های خشک شده قبلی را پاک می کرد نگاه کرد و گفت: خب دیگه تموم شد! گریه برای چیه؟

\- دیگه نمی تونم بیس بال بازی کنم؟

\- چرا، معلومه که می تونی، فقط یکم باید استراحت کنی.

هری گره باند روی پای ارنست را محکم تر کرد و ادامه داد: زیاد بالا و پایین نپر، دستت هم زیاد تکون نده، می تونی با یه چی ببندیش!

هری نگاهی به کیفش انداخت تا یک چیز مناسب پیدا کند، وقتی چیز پیدا نکرد، فکری به سرش زد رو به لویی کرد و گفت: می تونم کراواتت رو قرض بگیرم؟

لویی دستش را روی کراواتش گذاشت و با تعجب پرسید: کراواتم؟ برای چی؟ نکنه با خودت از فرانسه نیاوردی؟

آخر جملش را با شوخی گفت، ارنست رو به لویی گفت: می‌خواد دستم رو ببنده به گردنم.  
\- اوه، درسته، دیوار کوتاه تر از من پیدا نکردین!

کرواتش را باز کرد و به هری داد: بفرمایید آقای دکتر!

هری بعد از اتمام کارش، مشغول جمع کردن وسایلش شد، لویی صورتش را به سمت ارنست خم کرد : یکی این‌جا با من قهره!

ارنست سرش را به سمت مخالف داد و گفت: تقصیرتوئه که من این همه درد کشیدم!

لویی یک لحظه خنده اش را خورد و دوباره تمام آن صحنه هایی که ارنست درد می کشید به یاد آورد، تک تک لحظاتی که اون از درد هیس می کشید یا با ناخن هاش دست لویی را فشار می داد٬ همه بر حس عذاب وجدانش اضافه می کرد. دوباره به سمتش برگشت و سعی کرد لبخند بزند.

\- چی کار کنم آشتی کنی؟

\- بذار فکر کنم...

\- بفرمایید

\- برام آهنگ بزن!

\- آهنگ چی؟

\- همونی که همیشه وقتی تنهایی می‌زنی با اون  
دست چپش را نزدیک دهنش برد و سعی کرد به لویی بفهماند منظورش چیست!

\- هارمونیکا ؟

\- آره همون، اگر بزنی باهات آشتی می‌کنم.

\- خیلی‌خب.  
🎶Now

لویی بلند شد و به سمت میزش رفت،در کشو را بازکرد و ساز دهنی نقره ای رنگ را برداشت. سر جای قبلیش نشست، چهار تا انگشتش را روی ساز و دست دیگرش را کنار آن گذاشت و فوت کرد. هری که مشغول جمع کردن وسایلش بود توجه اش به لویی جلب شد، ابتدا صدای جیغ مانندی از آن خارج شد و بعد آرام ملودی زیبایی پخش شد. لویی چشم هایش را بسته بود آرام لب هایش را روی لبه ساز حرکت می‌داد و انگشت هایش گاهی روی آن می لرزید. آهنگ آرام بود مثل سکوت شب اما مثل همان غم عجیبی داشت.

هری آن قدر محو آن ملودی شده بود که فراموش کرد لویی حالا ساز را پایین آورده و دیگر نمی زند. لویی متوجه نگاه سنگین هری شد و نگاهش کرد.  
هری آرام زیرلب گفت: خیلی قشنگ بود.

لویی درحالی که کمی نفسش گرفته بود گفت: ممنون.

\- ولی این خیلی غمگین بود من دوست نداشتم.

لویی با حرف ارنست سرش را برگرداند: خب، من فقط همین رو بلدم، قول میدم دفعه بعد شاد باشه٬ شاید کریسمس امسال ؟! هوم؟

\- باشه قبوله.

\- الان آشتی کردی؟

\- از اونجا که نمی تونم تا کریسمس صبر کنم آره آشتی.

لویی بعد لبخندی بلند شد و به سمت هری رفت:

\- ممنون که کمک کردی.

\- فقط جبران کردم.

هری لبخند زد و توجه لویی را از چشم هایش روی چال گونه اش داد، قبلا هم متوجه اش شده بود اما حالا واضح تر بود.  
\- به هرحال لطف بزرگی کردی  
\- وظیفم بود، پس ...من فعلا برم  
\- ممنون دکتر، ولی داستانت نصفه موند!  
ارنست گفت و هری برای آخرین بار به سمت او خم شد: آخرش پسر یه موسیقدان بزرگ شد و به پدرش ثابت کرد اشتباه می کنه. توام امروز مثل اون شجاع بودی، پس همیشه شجاع بمون باشه؟

\- قول می‌دم.

هری در جوابش لبخند زد و از دفتر بیرون رفت.


	5. تولد

  
هری چشم هایش را باز کرد، نور از پنجره شیروانی روی زمین افتاده بود. بلند شد و بعد از شستن صورتش به سمت کمد که کنار میز مطالعه‌ و تخت بود رفت. لباس هایش را بررسی کرد تا آدرسی که پروفسور داده بود پیدا کند؛ اما در حین گشتن دستش روی یکی از کت ها ثابت ماند، سر چوب لباسی را گرفت و کت خاکستری رنگ را مقابل چشم هایش نگه داشت؛ او هرگز هم چین کتی با خودش نیاورده بود، کمی به ذهنش فشار آورد و بعد با به یاد‌آوردن این که کت متعلق به چه کسی است سرش را برگرداند و به صندلی کنار دستش نگاه کرد. لویی دیشب آن را بهش داده بود و او آن را وقتی داشت وسایلش را بر می‌داشت روی صندلی رها کرده بود. احتمالا خدمتکار موقع تمیز کردن اتاقش آن را توی کمدش گذاشته. کت را از چوب لباسی درآورد، چند لحظه ای مردد به آن نگاه کرد و بعد آرام آن را نزدیک بینی اش گرفت. بوی نیکوتین و عطری که در تار و پود لباس نهفته بود را به ریه اش فرستاد. ناخودآگاه او را به روز اولی که پا به دفترش گذاشته بود برد. یادآوری اش شیرین بود برخلاف بوی عطر تلخ او...

کت را روی ساعدش انداخت، سپس بعد از این که کاغذ آدرس را پیدا کرد از پله ها خود را به پذیرش رساند.

\- سلام  
نایل بدون این که سرش را بالا بیاورد گفت: سلام

\- آقای تاملینسون هستن؟

نایل سرش را بالا آورد:  
\- آره، چی کارش داری؟

\- فقط یک امانتی دستم داره.

\- بدش من، بهش می‌دم.  
\- فکر کنم خودم بدم بهتره، می‌شه بگی کجاست؟  
نایل اخم ریزی کرد  
\- فکر کنم رفته بیرون تو هتل نیست.

\- باشه، ممنونم.

هری به سمت در خروجی رفت، اصلا سر در نمی آورد که مشکل این پسر با او چیست!

\- Monsieur le docteur *  
[آقای دکتر]

هری می دانست آن صدا متعلق به کیست، چه کسی غیر از لویی او را این گونه صدا می زد. به سمت صدا برگشت، لویی به ماشین تکیه داده بود، پالتو مشکی رنگی که یقه های پشمی داشت روی کتش پوشیده بود و صورتش بخاطر کلاهی که سرش بود گرد تر بنظر می رسید. هری نزدیک شد و سلام کرد.

\- سلام  
\- سلام، مشکلی نداری این طوری صدات می‌زنم؟   
\- نه، این قشنگه!  
\- آره، ولی بهش عادت نمی کنم، فکر کنم روی اسم خودت قشنگتره!

هری به آبی هایش که به خاطر کلاه کپش رویش سایه انداخته بود نگاه کرد و با خجالت گفت: ممنون! 

\- جایی می رفتی؟

\- می رفتم دنبال این آدرس.  
هری به کاغذ توی دستش اشاره کرد.  
لویی تکیه اش را از ماشین گرفت و نزدیک شد.  
\- ببینم   
لویی به کاغذ نگاه کرد.   
\- این آدرس خونه آقای کارترایت نیست؟  
\- چرا، شما اون رو از کجا می شناسین!  
لویی سرش را بالا آورد و به او زل زد: تپه ونشتیدا زیاد بزرگ نیست. تقریبا همه همو می شناسن... البته چیز مزخرفیه...

هری با تعجب پرسید:  
\- اینکه هم رو بشناسین چیز مزخرفیه؟  
لویی ابروهایش بالا داد و لب هایش کج کرد: آره، آدما فکر می کنن که این شناخت بهشون اجازه می‌ده هر دفعه سرشونو بکنن تو زندگی بقیه، این واقعا مزخرفه!

\- درسته...  
هری زیرلب گفت، لویی نفسش را با حرص بیرون فرستاد :   
\- خیلی خب، فراموشش کن، می‌خوای برسونمت؟  
\- نه، ممنون، تاکسی می گیرم.  
\- نمی‌خواد، سر راهمه می رسونمت.  
\- ولی من نمی‌خوام مزاحمتون شم.

لویی خندید:   
\- اوه، فکر نکنم یه بچه که یک گوشه تو کافه می شینه شعر می‌گه بتونه مزاحمت ایجاد کنه.

\- من شعر نمی‌گم.

\- خب، یکم رفتارت غلط اندازه، فکر می‌کردم شاعری چیزی هستی.

\- من فقط خاطراتم رو می نویسم.

لبخند لویی محو شد، باز یاد همان جمله داخل دفتر افتاد، پس آن یک خاطره بود، یک خاطره واقعی... نه یک شعر یا داستان نصفه نیمه آن طور که لویی تصورش را می کرد، اما قبول کردن این که هری دل کسی را شکسته باشد اندکی برایش غیر قابل باور بود. پس این پسر آن قدرها هم آرام به نظر نمی رسید.

\- من باید برم آقای تاملینسون.

هری بعد مکث طولانی لویی گفت، لویی از افکارش بیرون آمد.

\- بشین، گفتم سر راهمه و می رسونمت.

هری دیگر چیزی نگفت٬ باهم به سمت Ford مشکی رنگی که گوشه خیابان پارک بود رفتند.

لویی سمت چپ، یعنی راننده نشست. و هری کنارش روی صندلی های کرم رنگ جای گرفت.   
لویی اهرم را چند دور چرخاند و بعد دکمه روشن شدن را زد، سپس طولی نکشید که صدای موتور ماشین بلند شد و باعث شد هری سرجایش کمی تکان بخورد. لویی دستکش های چرمیش را روی فرمان گذاشت و دور زد.

هری به کت در دستش نگاه کرد، چطور آن را فراموش کرده بود.  
سرفه ای کرد و گفت: کتتون پیش من جا مونده بود.  
لویی نگاهش را از خیابان گرفت و از آینه جلو به هری نگاه کرد.   
\- ممنون آوردیش، بذارش پشت.

هری کت را روی صندلی عقب انداخت و تکیه داد و به بدنه چوبی رنگ داشبرد که ترکیب گرمی با صندلی های کرم رنگ ساخته بود نگاه کرد، همان طور که دید می زد به عکسی که با زنجیر از آینه آویزان بود و با تکان های ماشین در هوا می رقصید برخورد کرد. دستش را جلو برد و گردنبند را ثابت نگه داشت. به چهره زن داخل عکس نگاه کرد؛ زنی با چشم های نسبتا درشت، لب های گوشتی٬ بینی متوسط و گونه های برجسته که موهای لختش روی شانه هایش ریخته بود و لبخند محوی داشت.

لویی متوجه هری شد و گفت: اون مادرمه!

\- اون زیباست!  
هری اعتراف کرد، زیبایی آن زن غیرقابل انکار بود حتی از پشت فیلتر سیاه و سفید عکس!

\- آره، ولی زیبایی ای که زیرخاک حیف شد!

هری نگاهش را از عکس به چشم های لویی در آینه داد، آبی هایش به خاکستری می زد، به خاطر سایه کلاهش نبود٬ آن ها یک دفعه تیره شدند، مثل برق چشم هایش که یک دفعه رفت. هری با شرمندگی گفت:  
\- متاسفم...  
\- فکر کنم یک سیزده چهارده سالی دیر شده برای این حرف.

\- من هم مادرم رو از دست دادم پس می‌دونم هر چه قدر هم بگذره بازم دیر نیست.

لویی سرش را به سمت هری کج کرد، حالا با انگشت های دستش بازی می کرد.  
\- خدا رحمتش کنه! مطمئنم بهت افتخار می کنه.

لویی گفت و باعث شد هری دوباره سرش را بالا بگیرد و به او نگاه کند. هری لبخند تلخی زد: منم مطمئنم بهت افتخار می کنه.

\- گمون نکنم!

\- تو الان یه مدیر جوون موفق حساب می‌شی! چرا نباید بهت افتخار کنه؟

لویی نفسش را که در سینه اش زندانی شده بود آزاد کرد و سعی کرد صدایش لرزشی نداشته باشد: فکر نکنم که به پسری که...اصلا ...می دونی، فراموشش کن، می تونم یکبار دیگه آدرس رو ببینم؟!

هری فهمید ادامه بحث به نفع هردویشان نیست، کاغذ را از جیب کتش درآورد و به او داد.  
لویی نیم نگاهی به کاغذ کرد و بعد همان طور که کاغذ را بین انگشت شست و اشاره اش گرفته بود٬ با کمک دست دیگرش فرمان را چرخاند، از آینه به ساختمان پشت سرشان نگاه کرد: گمونم همین جا باشه!

هری بیرون رفت و به سمت پنجره خم شد: ممنون که رسوندیم.

لویی کاغذ را به هری داد:  
\- کاری نکردم، البته باید بگم یادم نرفته که هنوز یک کراوات بهم بدهکاری!

\- سر فرصت برش می گردونم آقای تاملینسون، دیگه مزاحمتون نشم، برین!

لویی دستش را لبه کلاهش گذاشت و گفت: خدانگهدار !  
ماشین با صدا از کنارش رد شد و گرد خاکی به هوا پراکنده‌ کرد. هری به سمت سه پله ای که به دری منتهی می شد رفت، یکی از پاهایش را روی پله دوم و پای دیگرش را روی پله سوم گذاشت و حلقه کوبه در که طرح یک شیر برنجی بود را چند مرتبه زد و منتظر ماند. چند لحظه طول نکشید که زن جوانی در چارچوب در ظاهر شد، پیش بند سفید رنگی بسته بود و یک کلاه گیپور میان موهای تیره اش بود.

\- بفرمایید!  
هری پای راستش را کنار پای دیگرش جفت کرد : سلام خانوم، ببخشید مزاحم شدم، آقای کارترایت خونه هستند؟

\- شما؟  
\- من از طرف برادرشون اومدم.

"گابریل٬ کیه؟"

زنی که پشت دختر ظاهر شده بود گفت، چهره اش پخته تر می زد و یک شال روی شانه هایش انداخته و دستش را روی شکم برآمده اش قرار داده بود، زن پرسید: شما؟ بفرمایید.

هری کلاهش را برداشت و دستی به موهایش کشید و گفت: سلام، روزتون بخیر، با آقای کارترایت کار داشتم.

\- با شوهر من چی کار دارین؟ اوه...تو همونی نیستی که قرار بود دستیار بن شه؟

\- بله، همون، هری استایلز هستم.

\- بن فعلا خونه نیست، تا یک چایی برات بریزم می‌رسه، بفرمایید تو!

\- ممنونم.

زن به هری خوش آمد گفت، هری وارد شد.   
\- بفرمایید بشینین، گابریل برو چایی بیار.

زن به مبل های داخل پذیرایی اشاره کرد.   
هری نشست و چشم هایش سرتاسر دکور خانه را گذراند.   
\- خب، موقع اومدن راحت بودی؟  
هری به چشم هایش را به سمت زن برگرداند.  
\- بله، ممنونم.

گابریل با سینی چایی نزدیک آن ها شد، ابتدا به سمت زن رفت ولی با اشاره او به سمت هری برگشت تا به او تعارف کند.  
هری نلبعکی، همراه فنجان چینی دور طلایی را گرفت و تشکر کرد.

\- ممنون گابریل می‌تونی بری.  
زن گفت و بعد رو به هری کرد: ببخشید به جا نیاوردمتون، یک دفعه یادم اومد که یک نامه برای بن اومده بود.

\- خواهش می‌کنم. ببخشید اگر بی موقع و یهویی مزاحم شدم.

زن لبخند زد و گفت: بفرمایید تا سرد نشده.

حدود یک ربع با حرف های کلیشه ای و صرف چای و شیرینی گذشت که یک دفعه صدای در بلند شد.

\- مثل اینکه بالاخره اومد.  
زن گفت، هری بلند شد و گفت: شما بلند نشین براتون خوب نیست.  
زن لبخند زد: چیزی نیست.

هری به در ورودی نگاه کرد، مردی که در آستانه چهل سالگی قرار داشت در چارچوب ظاهر شد، پاکت های در دستش و پالتوش را به دست گابریل، گابریل به پذیرایی‌ اشاره کرد.   
مرد سرش را به سمت پذیرایی برگرداند و به آن ها نزدیک شد‌. زن گفت: خوش اومدی٬ مهمون داریم، آقای...

هری بلافاصله گفت: استایلز... هری استایلز هستم آقا، خوشبختم.

هری به چشم های آبی رنگ مرد و صورت کشیده اش نگاه انداخت و دستش را دراز کرد، مرد دست هری را فشرد و گفت: خوش اومدی، بندیکت هستم٬ خوشبختم، بشین.

هری نشست، بندیکت به سمت همسرش رفت و بعد بوسیدن پیشانی اش کنار او جا گرفت.

\- خب، آقای استایلز چی شد سر از اشتوتگارت در آوردی؟

\- خب، داستانش طولانیه، برادرتون چیزی نگفتن؟

\- اوه، چرا، وقتی چارلز تو نامه بهم گفت یکی از دانشجوهاش قراره بیاد انتظار فردی به جوونی تو رو نداشتم. اون خیلی سفارش تو رو می کرد ولی چیز دیگه ای نگفت. 

\- پروفسور لطف دارن، باعث افتخارمه که کنار شما کار کنم و یاد بگیرم، قول می‌دم ناامیدتون نکنم.

\- البته که اون الکی سفارش کسی رو نمی کنه ، ناهار رو پیش ما بمون بعد باهم می‌ریم درمانگاه رو بهت نشون میدم دکتر جوان!

هری لبخند زد، بن باز ادامه داد: خب، الان کجا می مونی؟ جایی داری؟

\- بله، توی هتل زور ونشتیدا یک اتاق گرفتم.

\- خوبه، همون جا بمون، آقای ایبروین و پسرخونده اش آدمای خوبین. تقریبا خوش شانس بودی که به پستت خوردن. اینجا کوچیکه، مردم حرف زیاد می زنن، زیاد باهاشون گرم نگیر. اکثرشون با خارجی ها میونه خوبی ندارن و از وقتی هیتلر صدراعظم شده تعصبشون بیشتر شده.

\- حتما یادم می مونه.

\- ما چند سالی می‌شه به اینجا مهاجرت کردیم٬ بخاطر رز ...  
به همسرش نگاه کرد و ادامه داد: دوست داشت پیش خانواده اش باشه و من مخالفت نکردم، این‌جا هیاهوی شهر های بزرگ رو نداره ولی بازم چشم و گوش همه جا هست.

رز بازوی بندیکت را محکم گرفت و با نگرانی که کاملا در صدایش مشهود بود گفت: من بازم می ترسم بن، اونا قوانین جدیدی ¹ اعلام کردن، توی روزنامه امروز نوشته بود.

بن به سمت همسرش برگشت و با اخم ساختگی گفت: تو باز رفتی سراغ روزنامه؟ بهت گفتم که این خبرها برای تو و بچه خوب نیست!

\- بن...  
\- بهت اطمینان می‌دم رز، اونا به ما کاری ندارن، مشکلشون با یهودی هاست.

***

هری تمام بعدازظهر را کنار دکتر کارترایت در درمانگاه گذراند. به شدت خسته بود و وقتی از تاکسی پیاده شد فقط دلش می خواست به اتاقش برود و دراز بکشد.  
در را باز کرد و به سمت پله ها رفت اما قبل از این که بتواند یک قدم دیگر بردارد، نایل با عجله به سمتش آمد: اوه، خداروشکر که پیدات شد!

هری با تعجب به او نگاه کرد، الان چی گفت؟

-چی؟؟

\- داشتم دنبالت می گشتم.

\- برای چی؟

نایل لبخند زد: خب، تو چیزی در مورد به دنیا آوردن بچه می دونی؟

\- چرا یهو اینو می پرسی؟  
\- یکی از مسافرا داره زایمان می کنه!  
\- خب، این به من مربوط می‌شه؟ باید براش قابله بیارین.  
\- فکر کنم دیر شه...

"نایل کدوم گوری موندی؟! "

صدای لویی بود که از پشت سر آمد، هری از پشت نایل به لویی که با سر و وضع آشفته کنار پله های ایستاده بود نگاه کرد. هر لحظه‌ تعجبش بیشتر می شد. دهنش را باز کرد تا چیزی بگوید اما نایل سریع تر واکنش نشان داد، دست هری را کشید و با خودش به سمت لویی برد: هی لویی، مشکلمون حل شد.

\- هعی ...  
هری سکندری خوران پشت نایل راه افتاد.

لویی یک نگاه به نایل و بعد یک نگاه به هری کرد و داد زد:   
\- گفتم برو یک قابله بیار نایل...نه... نه یه کارآموز!

\- ببین لویی، اون یه چیزی سرش می‌شه تا قابله بیاد خیلی دیر می‌شه.

لویی کلافه دستی توی صورتش کشید. هری بالاخره فرصت اعتراض پیدا کرد: هی بذارین حرف بزنم، من تاحالا بچه به دنیا نیاوردم!

لویی از پشت نقابی که با دست هایش ساخته بود چند لحظه ای به هری نگاه کرد. بعد دست هایش را پایین آورد و آستین هری را گرفت: خب، به قول نایل تو بالاخره یک چیزی سرت می‌شه نه؟ چون واقعا علاقه ندارم خودم اون بچه رو به دنیا بیارم!

\- ولی من...هعی...

\- واقعا متاسفم ولی ماری نیست و باید از تو کمک بگیریم.

لویی قبل از این که به هری فرصت اعتراض بدهد، او را همراه خود از پله ها بالا برد. هری پشت سرش با عجله پله ها را طی می کرد تا بالاخره به اتاق موردنظر رسیدند. صدای ناله زن از پشت در گویای همه چیز بود.   
لویی در را باز کرد، مردی که انگار همسرش بود جلو آمد و روبه‌روی لویی قرار گرفت، با نگاهی که ترسیده و نگران بود به او چشم دوخت: قابله رو آوردین!؟

\- فکر کنم خیلی دیر بشه!

مرد به من من افتاد: پس...پس می‌خواین چی کار کنین؟

\- یکی رو آوردم که تو پزشکی تجربه داره.

لویی اندکی کنار رفت تا هیکل هری نمایان شود، مرد با دیدن هری اخم کرد: اووون؟

لویی دستش را روی بازوی مرد گذاشت و آرام گفت: من می‌شناسمش بذار ...

مرد این بار داد زد: من نمی‌ذارم این خارجی بچمو به دنیا بیاره!  
حرف مرد باعث شد چهره آرام لویی ناگهان بهم بریزد، با اخم به مرد نگاه کرد، چند تار مویی که شلخته روی پیشانی اش ریخته بود چهره اش را گرفته تر نشان می داد. لویی سعی کرد صدایش را زیاد بلند نکند: پس تو یه خودخواه احمقی که زن و بچش رو به خاطر یک تعصب الکی از دست می‌ده!

لویی نفس داغش را توی صورت مرد فوت کرد. مرد ولی انگار گستاخ تر از این حرف ها بود: تو... تو حق نداری به من توهین کنی!

لویی پوزخند زد: نکنه به شعور نداشتت برخورد؟

هری دست هایش را روی شانه لویی قرار داد تا او را از آن جو متشنج بیرون بیاورد.  
مرد قبل از این که بتواند حرفی بزند با صدای دختر جوانی که روی تخت دراز کشیده بود متوقف شد.

"کَسپِر"

مرد عقب گرد کرد و کنار همسرش نشست:   
\- چیزی نگو...خودم الان می‌رم یک قابله پیدا می‌کنم.

دختر صورتش از عرق خیس شده بود، نفس منقطعی کشید و بریده بریده گفت: چه...فرقی می...کنه، کی ... به دنیا بیارتش...  
دستش را روی دست مرد گذاشت: بذار... کارشون رو... بکنن!

مرد که حالا کمی آرام شده بود به هری و لویی که در چارچوب ایستاده بودند نگاه کرد: فقط، چون اون خواست!

لویی به سمت هری برگشت و باعث شد دست های هری از روی شانه هایش پایین بیفتد.  
\- الآن آبروم دست توئه!   
\- این وظیفه سنگینیه!  
\- می‌دونم ولی تلاشت رو بکن باشه؟  
هری سری تکان داد و بعد به سمت تخت گوشه اتاق رفت.

\- از کی دردت شروع شده؟  
\- از ظهر   
مرد جواب داد، هری به مرد نگاه کرد : بهتره خودش جواب بده آقا!

\- من همسرشم و می تونم جواب بدم.

هری به لویی نگاه کرد، لویی متوجه نگاهش شد و به سمت مرد رفت: بهتره شما بیرون بایستید آقا.

\- ولی من باید پیشش باشم.

\- شما دارین مزاحمت ایجاد می کنین.

\- بیرون باشی بهتره کسپر.

مرد بلند شد و به هری و لویی نگاه کرد: بسیار خب، ولی بعداً تکلیفم رو با شماها معلوم می کنم!

مرد بیرون رفت، هری کت و پالتو اش را در آورد و روی پایه تخت رها کرد.   
لویی گفت: خب من هم برم این طوری فکر کنم راحت تری...

هری قبل اینکه لویی یک قدم بردارد، بند جلیقه اش را از پشت گرفت و کشید: هعی من به کمک احتیاج دارم!

\- می تونم نایل رو بفرستم پیشت... هوم؟

\- تو می ترسی؟

\- نههه، من فقط...می دونی، علاقه ای به دیدن زایمان ندارم!

قبل حرف هری، دختر داد کشید: خواهش می‌کنم... این...درد داره !

هر دو سرشان به سمت دختر چرخید.   
هری سرش را به سمت لویی چرخاند: این اتاق وان داره؟ فکرم اگر اون جا به دنیا بیاریمش بهتر باشه.

\- فکر خوبیه

هری به سمت دختر رفت، گوشه پهلویش را گرفت: می تونی بلند شی...عـ..

\- امیلی...اسمم امیلیه.

\- خب، امیلی باید ببریمت توی حموم...  
هری سرش را بالا آورد و به لویی نگاه کرد، لویی سریع به سمت آن ها آمد و پهلوی راست دختر را گرفت و با کمک هم به سمت حمام رفتند.   
هری شیر وان را باز کرد و صدای شرشر آب بلند شد. هری دوباره به سمت آن ها برگشت: خیلی خب، بیاین.

امیلی با کمک آن دونفر توی وان نشست.  
هری آستین های پیراهنش را بالا داد و کنار وان نشست.  
\- خب، امیلی پاهات رو باز کن...  
امیلی کاری که هری گفت تکرار کرد.  
\- خوبه...

دختر جیغ زد: خدای من... اون... داره می‌آد...

هری یک آن هول کرد، ولی سعی کرد کنترلش را حفظ کند به صورت دختر که رنگ پریده و عرق کرده بود نگاه کرد، موهایش به صورتش چسبیده بود و زیر چشم هایش به کبودی می زد. هری دست دختر را گرفت: خب امیلی، نفس عمیق بکش

امیلی با گریه و داد گفت: نم...نمیتونم

\- چرا می تونی، من رو ببین... با من نفس بکش...خوبه...نفس بکش و با من بشمار...یک ...بشمار امیلی تو از پسش برمیای!

امیلی با صدای خفه گفت: یک...

\- خوبه، دو

\- سه

\- چهار ...

  
حدود پنج دقیقه طول کشید و بعد صدای گریه و جیغ نوزاد بلند شد. هری بچه را بغل کرد، چشم هایش را بسته بود و موهای کم پشتش خیس بود و با دست و پای پف کرده و چروکیده که به خاطر مایع جنینی اش لیز شده بود توی آغوش هری دست و پا می زد.

هری با لبخند به نوزاد خیره شد، بچه انگشت هایش را دور انگشت کوچک هری حلقه کرد، اشک توی چشم هایش دیدش را تار کرده بود، با صدایی که می لرزید و دورگه شده بود گفت: اون یک دختره...تو از پسش بر اومدی امیلی...

هری سرش را بالا برد، موهایش شلخته توی صورتش ریخته بود، لویی به لب های سهمی اش نگاه کرد٬ نه تنها لب هایش، بلکه انگار چشم هایش هم می خندید و برق می زد، چال گونه اش، کنار لب های خندانش پررنگ تر شده بود، قطعا آن همان لبخندی بود که خدا هنگام آفریدن آدم زد.

لبخندش باعث شد لویی هم به خنده بیفتد: هری جدی تو واقعا باید بیشتر لبخند بزنی!

هری در جوابش سرش را پایین انداخت.

\- ببینمش

هری با حرف امیلی برگشت،بچه را توی بغل مادرش گذاشت. بچه حالا کمی آرام تر شده بود، هری به آن صحنه زیبا نگاه کرد، چهره‌ دختر در زیباترین حالت بود، مادر بودن خوب به چهره اش ساخته بود. مثل یک فرشته کودکش را در آغوش گرفته بود و نوازش می کرد.

\- ما باید جشن بگیریم، این اولین بچه ای که اینجا به دنیا میاد!

...

لویی شامپاین را باز کرد، مایع روشن همراه با کف را داخل گلاسه ها خالی کرد.

\- به سلامتی اولین نوزادی که توی هتل زور ونشتیدا به دنیا اومده   
هری گفت و لیوانش را بالا گرفت.

لویی در جوابش گفت: امروز می‌خوام استثنا قائل شم   
لیوان را بالا گرفت و گفت: به سلامتی Monsieur le docteur

هری لبخند زد و لیوان را نزدیک لب هایش برد و نوشید.  
نایل دستش را دور گردن هری حلقه کرد: من می دونستم که این بچه از پسش برمیاد.

لویی با شنیدن حرف نایل زیر خنده زد، هری به چین های دور چشم هایش نگاه کوتاهی انداخت و سرش را پایین انداخت و خودش را مشغول نوشیدن کرد. تمام خستگی امروز از تنش در رفته بود.

***  
صبح روز بعد

لویی پشت میزش نشسته بود، پنجره باز بود و نسیم ملایمی توی اتاق می پیچید.   
همه چیز آرام بود البته تا قبل از آن سر و صدایی که ناگهان از پشت در شنیده شد.   
در ناگهان باز شد.

\- آقا بهتون گفتم...  
اِما از پشت سر مردی که قدم به اتاق گذاشته بود گفت. مرد قدم هایش را نزدیک میز لویی کرد، صورتش از خشم کبود شده بود، به سمت میز لویی خم شد و لویی قبل از این که به خودش بیاید یقه هایش در دست های مرد گرفتار شد.  
مرد توی صورت لویی داد زد:  
\- اون دکتر قلابی کجاست؟

لویی تازه متوجه صورت آشنای مرد شده بود، او همان مرد دیشبی نبود؟

لویی دست هایش را روی بازوهای مرد گذاشت: چه خبره؟ یقه ام رو ول کن!

مرد یقه لویی را محکم کشید و بلند تر گفت: گفتم اون دکتر قلابی کجاست!

اما از پشت سر گفت: آوردمش چی کارش دارین، یقه آقای تاملینسون رو ول کنید.

مرد با شنیدن این حرف یقه لویی را محکم ول کرد و او را روی صندلی چرمی اش انداخت.  
به سمت هری خیز برداشت٬ هری با نگاه ترسیده به چشم های خون گرفته مرد نگاه کرد.   
مرد انگشت اشاره اش را به سمت هری گرفت و با صدایی که می لرزید گفت:

تو...تو زن من رو کشتی!!

* * *

1- **قوانین** **نورنبرگ** (به آلمانی: Nürnberger Gesetze) قوانینی نژادپرستانه بودند که در سال ۱۹۳۵ در صف آرایی سالیانه نورنبرگ در رایش بزرگ آلمان اعلام شد. قوانین نورنبرگ ازدواج افرادی را که یهودی محسوب می‌شدند با غیریهودیان ممنوع کرد و اجازه کار یهودیان را در پست‌های دولتی لغو کرد. 


	6. بی گناه

لویی چند لحظه مبهوت جمله مرد ماند. خون در رگ هایش یخ بسته بود، نمی توانست آن کلمه را هضم کند.

مرد از کنار اِما رد شد، به سمت هری هجوم آورد و یقه پیراهنش را گرفت و به دیوار کوبید. هری صورتش از برخورد با دیوار چوبی پشت سرش جمع شد. 

مرد گفت: اون صبح نفس نمی کشید، چی...چی کار کردی؟ اون دیشب ...حالش...خوب بود.

صدایش کم کم تحلیل می رفت اما هنوز یقه هری را محکم در دستش نگه داشته بود و با چشم های قرمز به او نگاه می کرد.

لویی به خودش آمد، به سمت آن ها رفت، شانه های مرد را گرفت، اما او سریع واکنش نشان داد، ناشیانه برگشت باعث شد دست های لویی از شانه هایش بیفتد.

\- تو گفتی اونو می شناسی، تو اونجا بودی، باید جواب پس بدی.

مرد دستش را بالا برد ولی لویی سریع مچ دستش را در هوا گرفت و گفت: هی...میدونم تو زور داری، مطمئن باش منم دارم... ولی بعد از همه اینا هردمون عقل داریم، دیشب حال زنت خوب بود...

مرد مچ دستش را بیرون کشید و داد زد: بهتره برای پلیس اینطوری سخنرانی کنی، من بهشون زنگ زدم و اونا الان میرسن...تا اون موقع کاری به شماها ندارم.  
بعد این حرف از اتاق بیرون رفت.

چهره لویی حالا دیگر با شنیدن کلمه پلیس خونسرد نبود، اخم کرد ولی چیزی نگفت. به سمت راستش نگاه کرد. هری همچنان به دیوار تکیه داده و به پارکت ها زل زده بود. اما لویی هنوز می توانست چشم هایش را ببیند، می توانست ببیند ناگهان، چگونه جنگل سبز چشم هایش به خشکسالی کشیده شد. 

\- هری...

لویی سه بار او را صدا زد، هری زیر لب زمزمه کرد: اون...مُرد! 

لویی یک قدم به او نزدیک شد اما تا خواست قدم دوم را بردارد، در با شدت باز شد. 

دوتا مامور پلیس با یونیفورم سرمه ای وارد شدند. مرد به هری اشاره کرد: اونجا ایستاده.

دوتا مامور پلیس به سمت هری آمدند، لویی مقابلشان ایستاد و گفت: شما حق ندارین هر دفعه خواستین وارد هتل شین، من و مسافرام آبرو داریم آقایون!

\- متاسفانه خیلی دیر شده آقا، بذارین کارمون رو بکنیم، ایشون برای یک سری توضیحات باید بیان اداره پلیس، لطفاً از سر را برین کنار.

لویی دست مشت شده اش را کنار بدنش نگه داشت. دوتا مامور از کنار لویی گذشتند و به سمت هری رفتند.

هری سرش را بالا برد و به آنها نگاه کرد، چیزی نگفت، آن دونفر بازوهای هری را گرفتند و او مقاومت نکرد.

لویی هنوز از سرجایش تکان نخورده بود، آن ها همراه هری از کنار لویی گذشتند. هری به لویی نگاه کرد و گفت: لو!

لویی سرش را بالا برد و به او نگاه کرد، ولی ارتباط چشمیشان چند ثانیه بیشتر طول نکشید، لویی لب هایش را از هم فاصله داد ولی هیچ آوایی از آن خارج نشد و چند ثانیه بعد صدای بسته شدن در به سکوت مزخرف اتاق پایان داد!

لویی نفس حبس شده اش را بیرون فرستاد، خودش را از برزخ بیرون کشید و قدم هایش را به سمت میزش کج کرد. کف دو دستش را روی میز قرار داد و خم شد. بلند نفس می کشید، صدای هری توی گوشش بود. 

اِما از پشت سر آرام صدایش زد: لویی...

لویی دستش را مشت کرد و وسایل روی میز را با یک حرکت روی زمین ریخت...  
\- لعنت... 

اما سر جایش لرزید: لو...یی!

چرا دست از با اسم کوچک صدا زدن او بر نمی داشت؟ سعی کرد آرام شود، نفس عمیقی کشید، با صدای دورگه گفت: برو کت و کلاهم رو بیار اما!

***

آن دونفر بازوهایش را گرفته بودند، به سمت ون مشکی رنگ پلیس که دقیقا روبهروی هتل پارک شده بود رفتند، در عقب ماشین را باز کردند. هری قدم بلندی برداشت و سمت چپ صندلی های یکسره ایی که موازی هم بودند نشست. یکی از مامور ها کنار او، سمت در و دیگری روبهروی هری نشست. 

هری دست های عرق کرده اش را توی هم قفل کرده بود و به پوتین های چرمی مامور روبه رویش نگاه می کرد. نفهمید چند دقیقه گذشت تا ماشین ایستاد.

یکی از مامور ها در را باز کرد و مأمور دیگر بازوی هری را گرفت، هری سرش را کمی خم کرد و بیرون رفت. 

وارد ساختمان دو طبقه سفید رنگ شدند، از راهروهای نسبت شلوغ گذشتند و روبهروی یکی از درها ایستادند.   
مامور در زد، بعد از اجازه وارد شد.   
\- آوردمش قربان.

مرد مسنی که پشت میز نشسته بود سرش را بالا آورد: خوبه، ببرش تو اتاق ته راهرو تا من بیام.

مرد بعد احترام نظامی هری را به دنبال خودش کشید. در آهنی را باز کرد.  
\- برو تو

هری به اتاق نگاه کرد، فقط یک میز در وسط و دوتا صندلی در اتاق بود. زانو های هری سست شد. حتی نتوانست یک قدم بردارد.

مامور هری را آرام هل داد. هری ناخودآگاه یک قدم به جلو رفت.   
\- بشین   
هری آب دهنش را صدا قورت داد و به سمت صندلی رفت.   
عرق سرد کف دست هایش را با شلوارش خشک کرد. از سکوت مزخرفی که ایجاد شده بود، از منتظر ماندن متنفر بود.

بعد چند دقیقه در باز شد. همان مرد مسن وارد شد، صندلی روبهروی هری را کشید و نشست، یک مأمور دیگر هم پشت سرش وارد شد.

\- اسمت چیه پسر؟

هری با انگشت های دستش را به بازی گرفت و جواب نداد.  
\- پرسیدم اسمت چیه؟

مرد مسن رو مامور کرد: این چرا حرف نمیزنه؟  
\- اون فرانسویه قربان شاید متوجه نمیشه!

\- یک مترجم بیار.

\- لا..زم نیسـ...ت .

هری با صدایی که می لرزید گفت. مرد سرش را دوباره به سمت هری برگرداند: اوه، پس می تونی حرف بزنی! خب، اسمت چیه؟

\- هری استایلز

\- اسم کاملت رو بگو

\- هری ادوارد استایلز

\- میخوام صادقانه به سوال هام جواب بدی، بذار از اینجا شروع کنیم، دیشب چه اتفاقی افتاد؟ تو اون بچه رو به دنیا آوردی؟

\- بله

\- مگه بلد بودی؟

\- تجربه اش رو نداشتم فقط می دونستم

مرد بلند شد و دست هایش را روی میز گذاشت و گفت:   
\- چرا یک آدم آکادمیک که هیچ تجربه ای نداره باید این کارو بکنه؟

هری سرش را بالا آورد و به چشم های مرد نگاه کرد: این سوال ها چه فرقی می کنه؟ اون بچه سالم به دنیا اومد.

\- من اینجا سوال میپرسم، نه تو، باید همه چی رو از اول بررسی کنم و توهم جواب میدی! 

مرد دستی به سیبیل جوگندمیش کشید و ادامه داد: خیلی خب، بعد از این که بچه به دنیا اومد، مادر حالش خوب بود؟

\- آره، اون حالش خوب بود.

\- پس چرا این شکلی شد؟

هری سعی کرد بغضش را قورت دهد و صدایش نلرزد.  
\- من...من نمیدونم، من کاری باهاش نداشتم.

\- یعنی چی نمی دونی؟ 

هری نفس سنگینی که تو سینه اش گیر کرده بود بیرون فرستاد و سعی کرد بغضش را با آب دهنش پایین بفرستد: اون...خوب بود!

مرد تکیه اش را از میز برداشت و به مامور گفت: فعلا ببرش انفرادی!

\- من...من کاری نکردم.

\- تا همه چیز معلوم بشه تو مضنونی، ببرش!

مامور هری را از صندلی بلند کرد. از اتاق بیرون رفتند.   
پله ها را بالا رفتند، وارد یک راهرو بلند شدند. روبه روی یکی از درهای فولادی ایستادند. مامور اهرم در را بالا داد و در را باز کرد.

\- برو داخل!

ضربان قلب هری بالا رفت، انگار وزنه صدتنی به پاهایش وصل کرده بودند چون نمی توانست یک قدم هم بردارد.

مامور به پشت هری ضربه زد تا وارد شود، وقتی دید هری حرکتی نکرد هلش داد، هری به زور وارد شد. در با صدای بدی بسته شد، شانه هایش یک لحظه لرزید، برگشت و به در بسته نگاه کرد. صدای قفل در آمد و بعد قدم هایی که دور می شد.

*** 

لویی سریع از ماشین پیاده شد و به سمت در ورودی رفت، آرچی از پشت سر صدایش زد: لویی، صبر کن!

لویی سرش را برگرداند: بدو آرچی، همین الان هم خیلی دیر شده.

لویی وارد شد، با دیدن اولین مأموری که دید سراغ هری را گرفت. از چند نفر پرسید تا سرنخی پیدا کند. ولی کسی خبر نداشت. با دیدن چهره آشنای یکی از مامورها جلو رفت: آلبرت

مامور با صدای لویی برگشت: هعی لویی، اینجا چی کار میکنی؟

\- خداروشکر که پیدات کردم، دنبال کسی میگردم، آوردنش اینجا.

\- کی؟ 

\- یک پسر جوون، فرانسویه... اسمش هری استایلزه

\- اوه، آره فهمیدم کی رو میگی، اون الان تو یکی از سلول هاست.

لویی اخم کرد: چی؟ اون کاری نکرده، مطمئنم!

\- این رو تو معلوم نمی کنی، اون پرونده باید بررسی شه، فعلا باید یکم اینجا بمونه.

\- آقای فیشر کجاست؟ اون می تونه کمک کنه.

\- اون دیگه رئیس پلیس نیست لویی! 

\- پس کیه؟ باید باهاش حرف بزنم.

\- توی دفترشه، ولی فکر نکنم فایده ای داشته باشه.

\- ممنون، یکی طلبت مرد.

لویی از کنار آلبرت گذشت، به سمت دفتر رییسپلیس رفت. به دیوار تکیه داد و منتظر ماند تا او از دفترش بیرون بیاید.  
آرچی کنار لویی ایستاد: لویی!

لویی سرش را برگرداند: چیزی نگو آرچی، لطفا!

\- لویی اول ببین چی میخوام بهت بگم.

\- نه آرچی میدونم، برو هتل، کسی نیست حواسش به اونجا باشه.

\- اگر کار دست خودت ندی میرم.

\- قول میدم اتفاقی نیفته.

\- رو قولت حساب باز می کنم، من میرم، حواست به خودت باشه.

\- خداحافظ.

آرچی سری به نشانه تاسف تکان داد و از لویی دور شد. لویی چند دقیقه دیگر منتظر ماند تا بالاخره در دفتر باز شد. با دیدن درجه یونیفورم او به سمتش رفت.

\- رییس پلیس.

مرد به سمت لویی برگشت: بله، بفرمایید.

\- من لویی تاملینسون هستم.

\- اسمتون آشناست، شما مدیر هتل...

\- زور ونشتیدا.

\- بله، کاری داشتین؟

\- در مورد اون پسر...

\- اون فرانسوی؟ 

\- اون رو اشتباه آوردین اینجا، من اون رو می شناسم و می دونم که امکان نداره کاری کرده باشه.

\- شما زیادی مطمئنید، به هر حال این اطمینان قرار نیست اون رو بی گناه کنه!

\- ولی...

\- باید به کارهای دیگه رسیدگی کنم، فعلا.

رییسپلیس از کنار لویی رد شد و توجه ای به ادامه حرف های او نکرد.

***

پسر روی تخت نسبتا سخت نشسته بود، زانو هایش را در بغلش جمع کرده بود و کمرش از برخورد سردی دیوار مور مور میشد. سرش را که روی زانوهایش بود بلند کرد و به پنجره مستطیل شکلی که نور کمی را وارد می کرد نگاه کرد. نور مهتاب نصف صورت پسر را روشن کرده بود. اما او آرام بود. اشک نمی ریخت، دستی به چشم هایش کشید. چشم هایش دیگر خشک شده و مژه هایش شکننده شده بود، خشکسالی چشم هایش به دلش هم رسوخ کرده بود. مثل یک کویر که از بی آبی ترک های عمیق بر میدارد، مثل کویر که شب یخبندان می شود، تمام وجودش یخ بسته بود.

دست هایش را از زانوهایش به سمت شانه هایش برد، چند بار دست هایش را روی شانه هایش بالا پایین کرد، برای اینکه کمی به تن فسرده اش گرما ببخشد و یا شاید برای ابراز همدردی با خودش!

تمام روز ذهنش پر بود از حرف های پدرش، شاید حق با او بود، شاید یک روز هم این جا دوام نمی آورد، شاید هیچ وقت مرد نمیشد. شاید باید برمیگشت و همه چیز را تسلیم میکرد. وقتی هیچ بارانی قرار نبود ترک های دلش را پر کند چه فرقی می کرد؟ او هیچ کس را نداشت. حتی لویی، حتما او هم بی خیال او شده بود، او آبرویش را برده بود. برای چی باید سراغش را می گرفت؟ 

آهی کشید و بعد روی تخت جنین وار دراز کشید، سردی فلزی سینه اش را قلقلک می داد، دستش را وارد پیراهنش کرد و گردنبند صلیبیش را بیرون آورد و زیر لب گفت: دلم برات تنگ شده مامان...

***

صدای تق تق در باعث شد مرد سرش را از روی پرونده ها بلند کند: بیا تو!

مامور بعد احترام به سمت میز رفت.   
\- گزارش بده والنر

\- قربان، جنازه به سردخونه منتقل شد ولی فعلا شوهرش اجازه بررسی نمیده.

مرد کلافه دستی به پلک هایش کشید و گفت: خیلی خب میتونی بری.

مامور خواست برود ولی با صدای مافوقش دوباره ایستاد.

\- صبر کن، یک سوال دارم ازت.

\- بله قربان، بفرمایید.

\- تو این پسره... تاملینسون رو می شناسی؟

\- بله، چطور؟

\- یکم درباره اش بهم بگو، چه نسبتی با این پسره استایلز داره؟

\- نسبتی ندارن، مثل بقیه مسافرا تو هتلش اقامت می کنه! 

\- مادر پدرش کین، من تاحالا تاملینسون به گوشم نخورده بود.

\- فکر نکنم مال این اطراف باشن، یعنی فکر کنم مهاجرت کرده بودند اینجا.

\- خب، خانواده اش... 

\- خب مادرش مرده، ناپدریش هم کشتن! و الان پسرخونده آرچیبالد ایبروینه.

\- صبر کن، کشتن؟

\- آره، طلبکاراش احتمالا.

مرد دستی به سیبیل هاش کشید و تو فکر رفت. بعد چند لحظه دوباره گفت: خب، این پسره، تاملینسون، اینجا پرونده داره؟

\- بله، اگر میخواین براتون میارم.

\- اره، ممنون میتونی بری و در ضمن اگر دوباره سر و کله اش پیدا شد بفرستش دفتر من.

\- بله قربان.

***

صبح لویی دوباره به ایستگاه پلیس رفت، پشت در دفتر ریسپلیس ایستاد و بعد از در زدن وارد شد.

ریسپلیس به صندلی ها اشاره کرد و گفت: بفرمایید آقای تاملینسون.

لویی روی صندلی ها نشست و منتظر ماند تا او شروع کند.

\- میتونم چندتا سوال ازتون بپرسم؟

\- بله.

\- شما هری استایلز رو می شناسید؟

\- بله

\- خب، انگار بیشتر از یک مسافر هتل بهش اهمیت میدین.

\- چون من ازش خواستم که برای به دنیا آوردن بچه بهم کمک کنه، اگر من ازش نمی خواستم اون اینجا نبود و فکر کنم منطقی بنظر بیاد چرا دارم به این موضوع اهمیت میدم.

\- درسته... شما همراهش تو اتاق بودین؟

\- بله.

\- اون کار خاصی انجام داد؟

لویی اخم کرد و تکیه اش را از پشتی صندلی گرفت  
\- چه کار خاصی باید انجام میداد؟ اون کارش رو کرد، اون زنم حالش خوب بود.

مرد از پشت میز بلند شد و روبهروی لویی نشست و پرونده ای که دستش بود را روی میز وسط قرار داد. لویی یک نگاه به پرونده و یک نگاه به مرد کرد.

\- این پرونده شماست؟

لویی از جایش بلند شد و گفت: فکر کردم برای کار دیگه ای اینجام!

مرد بازوی لویی را از پشت گرفت و گفت: خواهش میکنم، لطفا بشینید، فقط چند تا سوال دیگه دارم، قرار نیست اتفاقی بیفته.

لویی سعی کرد گره بین ابروهایش را از بین ببرد، چند لحظه سکوت کرد و بعد به سمت او برگشت و روی صندلی نشست.

\- توی پرونده تون چندتا شکایت می بینم، ضرب و شتم، اینجا نوشته فرد دچار شکستگی بینی، گونه و چندتا دیگه هم اینجا هست...

لویی وسط حرفش پرید: می دونین تو رینگ بوکس هر اتفاقی ممکنه بیفته، متاسفانه یک سری بی جنبه ان! 

\- شما...

لویی، دسته صندلی را محکم گرفته بود طوری که ناخن هایش به سفیدی می زد، عصبی خندید و گفت: واقعا نمی فهمم چرا پای اینو وسط کشیدین اینا مال خیلی وقت پیشن!

\- آره، آخریش مال یک سال پیشه!

\- به نظرم شما زیادی دارین طفره می رین، من باید برم   
لویی بلند شد، پشت به او کرد به سمت در رفت.

رییس پلیس بلند شد: آقای تاملینسون ضمانت نامه تون رو همراه خودتون ببرین، چون نمی تونم ضمانت شما رو قبول کنم.

لویی نفسش را با حرص بیرون داد، برگشت و سند را از روی میز برداشت و در را محکم پشت سرش بست.

***

به فیلتر سیگار که می سوخت نگاه کرد، آن را نزدیک لبش برد و یک کام عمیق گرفت تا ذهنش را آرام کند. اما می دانست خودش را با یک نخ دیگر گول زده.  
کف دست هایش را به چشم هایش مالید تا سوزش چشم هایش را آرام کند.   
صدای در و قدم های کسی باعث شد سرش را بالا بگیرد و به آرچی نگاه کند.   
\- لویی نمیری استراحت کنی؟ 

چرا بقیه درکش نمی کردند، چرا نمی فهمیدند وقتی چشم هایش را میبست تصویر آن پسر چشم سبز جلوی چشم هایش می آمد و صدایش که اسم کوچکش را مخفف کرده بود توی گوشش زنگ می زد.

لویی سیگار را در جا سیگاری خاموش کرد و با صدای گرفته گفت: نه...

\- باهاش حرف زدی؟

\- اون عوضی اصلا اجازه نداد، اون طفره رفت، فقط منو سوال پیچ کرد، کلی چرت و پرت گفت و در آخر گفت نمی تونه ضمانت منو قبول کنه...

لویی یک نفس گفت و به صندلی تکیه داد.

\- منظورت چیه لویی؟ چی گفت.

لویی با یادآوری امروز نفسش را با حرص فوت کرد و گفت: به خاطر سابقه درخشان من، اون عوضی پرونده منو وسط کشید...

\- چی؟ اون...

\- مهم نیست آرچی ولی من نمیتونم بهش کمک کنم، من دو دستی اونو انداختم توی دردسر و الان خودمم نمی دونم باید چی کار کنم، اگه...اگه واقعا اون کاری کرده باشه؟ یعنی ممکنه؟

\- آروم باش لویی چرا فکر بد می کنی!

\- نباید بهش فکر کنم ولی این قضیه عین خوره شده، داره مخمو میخوره!

\- اون پسر این قدر مهمه؟

لویی کلافه گفت:  
\- آرچی، تو دیگه شروع نکن

\- خیلی خب، من می تونم براش کاری کنم؟

\- گمون نکنم، باید یکی باشه که بتونه کمکش کنه ولی نمیدونم کی.

لویی به فکر فرورفت، توی ذهنش دنبال فرد مناسب گشت و یک دفعه یاد چند روز پیش افتاد، چرا تا الان به ذهنش نرسیده بود؟  
بلند شد و به سمت چوب لباسی رفت.  
\- لویی، چی شد کجا میری؟

لویی در حالی که کتش را می پوشید گفت:  
\- فکر کنم بدونم کی میتونه کمک کنه.

\- ساعت یازده شبه لویی کجا میخوای بری...

\- زود برمیگردم. فعلا...

با عجله گفت و به ادامه حرف آرچی توجه ای نکرد. با سرعت خودش را به ماشین رساند و سعی کرد آدرسی که چند روز پیش با هری رفته بود را به یاد بیاورد. 

تاریکی هوا کار را سخت تر کرده بود، با سرعت کم حرکت می کرد و از پنجره به ساختمان ها نگاه می کرد تا یک نشانه آشنا پیدا کند. جلوی یکی از ساختمان ها پارک کرد و پیاده شد. به در ساختمان که یک کوبه برنجی طرح شیر داشت نگاه کرد و آرزو کرد که خانه را درست انتخاب کرده باشد. 

از پله های بالا رفت، کمی مردد بود که این ساعت در بزند ولی افکارش را دور ریخت و کوبه را چند مرتبه کوبید. چند دقیقه طول کشید تا بالاخره در باز شد.  
دختر جوانی در را نیمه، باز کرد و گفت: شما؟

\- سلام، منزل آقای کارترایت؟

\- بله، شما؟

\- میشه خواهش کنم بگین بیاد دم در، کار خیلی واجبی باهاش دارم، میدونم دیر وقته ولی واقعا مهمه.

دختر چند ثانیه مردد لویی را نگاه کرد و بعد گفت: اجازه بدین بهشون بگم.

\- خیلی ممنون.

حدود پنج دقیقه طول کشید، داشت کم کم ناامید می شد، احتمالا دختر سرکارش گذاشته بود. از پله ها پایین رفت اما تا خواست به سمت ماشین حرکت کند، صدای مردانه ای باعث شد از حرکت بایستد.  
"شما با من کار داشتین?"

لویی به سمت صدا برگشت، کلاهش را برداشت و نزدیک در شد.   
\- آقای تاملینسون؟

\- سلام آقای کارترایت

\- اینجا چی کار می کنی؟ چیزی شده؟ 

\- واقعا متاسفم که این موقع مزاحم خانواده ات شدم ولی اگر مسئله مهمی نبود...

\- لویی هوا سرده، داری نفس نفس میزنی بیا تو توضیح بده.

\- نه، همین جا راحتم ممنون.

\- بیا تو، دم در خوب نیست این موقع شب.

لویی سری تکون داد، بندیکت در را کامل باز کرد تا اول لویی وارد شود، بعد در را بست و به پذیرایی اشاره کرد و بعد هردو روبه روی هم نشستند.

\- خیلی خب لویی، بگو چه اتفاقی افتاده؟

\- تو هری رو می شناسی درسته؟

\- آره، یک بار دیدمش ولی خب تقریبا یک روز کامل باهام توی درمانگاه بود.

\- هری توی دردسر افتاده! 

\- چی؟ چه دردسری؟

لویی همه چیز را تعریف کرد، بندیکت بعد از شنیدن داستان چهره اش جمع شد، به مبل تکیه داد و دستی به ته ریش بورش کشید.

\- فقط امیدوار بودم شما بتونین بهش کمک کنین. 

\- کار خوبی کردی، برادرم اون رو به من سپرده بود من رسما همین اول کار خراب کردم.

\- خب هنوز دیر نشده.

بندیکت به سمت لویی نیم خیز شد:   
\- ببین من یک دوست پلیس دارم توی فرانسه، شاید بتونم با اون ارتباط برقرار کنم، اون ها نمی تونن کاری بکنن، چون هری اهل اینجا نیست، اگر قرار باشه حکمی داده شه اونا باید بدن٬ متوجه ای؟

\- خب، شاکی پرونده چی؟

\- فرقی نمی کنه لویی، اینجا بشین، میگم برات یک چایی بیارن، من میرم شماره رو پیدا می کنم.

\- ممنون.

...

لویی فنجانش را روی میز گذاشت و کنار بندیکت که نزدیک تلفن نشسته بود رفت.

بندیکت شماره را گرفت و منتظر ماند، چند ثانیه بعد تلفن وصل شد. بندیکت با پشت خط شروع به حرف زدن به فرانسوی کرد. ولی حرف زدن او سریع تر از چیزی بود که لویی بتواند سر در بیاورد.

بندیکت گوشی تلفن را گذاشت، لویی بلافاصله پرسید: چی شد؟

\- گفت به رییس پلیس اونجا زنگ میزنه، احتمالا اون ها یک دکتر آلمانی می فرستند تا جنازه رو بررسی کنه و منم به عنوان نماینده اون ها بررسیش میکنم، این طوری دو طرف راضی میشن، اگر همه چیز خوب پیش بره فردا ظهر هری آزاد میشه.

\- خب، امیدوارم همه چی خوب پیش بره.

\- نگران نباش لویی، من اون پسر رو یک بار دیدم ولی توی اون چیزی دیدم که مطمئنم نمی تونه اشتباهی کرده باشه، برو هتل استراحت کن، فردا صبح زود به همه چی رسیدگی میکنیم.

\- ممنون، لطف بزرگی کردی، پس تا فردا 

بندیکت بلند شد و با لویی دست داد.  
\- فعلا، شب بخیر.

***

با صدای تق تقی که به شیشه خورد، لویی گیج از خواب پرید، اصلا نفهمیده بود که کی به خواب رفت. چشم هایش را مالید و پنجره ماشین را پایین کشید.

\- خوابت برده بود؟ 

\- آره، ببخشید دیشب خوب نخوابیدم، چی شد جنازه رو بررسی کردین؟

\- بیا بیرون برات توضیح بدم.

لویی از ماشین پیاده شد، یک دفعه استرس گرفته بود، می دانست چیزی نیست ولی نمی توانست پیچیدن دلش را نادیده بگیرد.

بندیکت یک نخ گوشه لبش گذاشت، لویی با فندک سیگارش را روشن کرد و گفت: خب، داشتی می گفتی.

\- بررسیش کردیم، من به یک چیزایی مشکوک شده بودم به خاطر همین باید از خود شوهره می پرسیدیم.

\- خب.

\- قول بده عصبانی نمیشی لویی!

\- این طوری میگی برعکس جواب میده، چی شده؟

\- مرده نگفته بود که زنش مریض بود، احتمالا صرع داشته و صبح زود تشنج کرده و خیلی دیر شده تا کسی بخواد بهش رسیدگی کنه و متاسفانه تموم کرده.

لویی لب هایش را جمع کرد و انگشت هایش را کلافه پایین لب هایش کشید، نمی دانست چه حرفی بزند که شایسته آن مرد باشد.   
دستش را روی ماشین گذاشت و لگدی به چرخ ماشین زد: اون لعنتی...

\- لویی مهم اینه که هری بی گناهه.

لویی عصبی خندید و از پشت دستش به بندیکت نگاه کرد: آره و به خاطر اون عوضی دو روز لعنتی اون تو بود.

\- اگر اعصابت خرده من برم هری رو بیارم.

\- نه خودم باید برم.

***

هری به ظرف غذایی که فقط لیوان آبش را دست زده بود نگاه کرد، دست خودش نبود که اشتها هیچ چیزی را نداشت.   
او همیشه تنهایی را دوست داشت، اما این تنهایی در این چهار دیواری با آن آجر های سفید رنگ و این زمین سخت خاکستری، وقتی هیچ صدایی جز صدای نفس های خودت را نمی شنوی با آن تنهایی زمین تا آسمان فرق داشت.   
هری هر ثانیه، هر نفسی که بیرون می فرستاد برایس اندازه یک عمر طول می کشید. زمان از دستش در رفته بود. فقط می توانست روز و شب را تشخیص بدهد. امروز روز سوم بود و باز او هیچ خبری نداشت. انگار وسط یک جاده بی نشان ایستاده باشی و هیچ ماشین و عابری رد نشود که تو را سوار کند. افکارت مثل آفتاب مغزت را سوراخ کند و باز هیچ کاری غیر از منتظر ماندن نداشته باشی. منتظر ماندن برای چیزی که ممکن است باشد یا نباشد بدترین کابوس دنیا بود.

در صدا داد، هری برنگشت تا نگاه کند، حتما آمده بودند ظرف غذایش را ببرند. صدای قدم ها نزدیک شد، بوی عطر آشنایی می آمد، اما حس کردن این عطر در این جا غیر ممکن بود، حتما توهم زده بود نه؟ آدم توی بیابان سراب زیاد می بیند. این هم همان بود.

"هری"

گوش هایش هم اشتباه می شنید؟ این صدا، این صدای نازک که گوشش را نوازش میداد واقعی بود؟

"هری" 

هری نگاهش را از جفت کفش چرمی به بالا داد، درست میدید؟ او واقعا این جا بود؟ هری آرام گفت: لو...

لویی به چهره ی آشفته هری نگاه کرد، همان لباس ها تنش بود، یک پیراهن و جلیقه و کرواتش که دور گردنش باز شده بود.  
موها و صورتش چرب شده بود و پوستش مثل همیشه از سفیدی برق نمی زد. چشم هایش قرمز بود و چند تار مویش پیشانی اش را پوشانده بودند. لویی سعی کرد لبخند بزند و پیچش دلش را نادیده بگیرد.

هری بلند شد و به او نگاه کرد، نزدیک لویی شد و بازوهایش را دور گردن او حلقه کرد؛ لویی غافل گیر شد، به خاطر اختلاف قدشان کمی به بالا متمایل شد ولی حرکتی نکرد و به به او اجازه داد راحت باشد.

هری گره دست هایش را محکم تر کرد، بالآخره صدای نفس های کس دیگری را غیر خودش می شنید، بعد از دو روز بالاخره احساس می کرد واقعا نفس می کشد. برایش مهم نبود که بوی نیکوتین پیراهنش قرار است او را دچار یک سردرد چند ساعته کند. پس با بیخیالی آن عطر را با دم عمیقی به ریه هایش فرستاد. 

\- فکر کردم من رو یادت رفته...

هری با صدای دورگه گفت.

\- متاسفم که ناامیدت کردم، هنوز به اون مرحله از عوضی بودن نرسیدم.

هری خندید، صدای خندیدنش برای لویی درست دم گوشش شیرین تر به نظر میرسید.  
\- ولی جدی هری٬ تو زورت واقعا زیاده من واقعا دارم له میشم!

هری دست هایش را آزاد کرد و از لویی فاصله گرفت و به زمین نگاه کرد.   
\- ببخشید...

لویی به گونه های هری که رنگ می گرفت نگاه کرد و خندید: اشکال نداره، بیا بریم.

هری سرش را بالا برد و به چشم های لویی که می خندید نگاه کرد: بریم؟ ولی...

\- تو آزادی هری، درواقع باید از دکتر کارترایت تشکر کنیم که تو رو تبرئه کرد، پاشو منتظر ماست.

***

هری و لویی وارد حیاط شدند، هری با دیدن نور خورشید و نسیمی که به صورتش می خورد و آدم های که رفت و آمد می کردند انگار دوباره متولد شده بود.

\- اون جاست!  
هری به جایی که لویی اشاره کرد نگاه کرد. 

\- من، من نمیام...نمی تونم...  
لویی برگشت و به هری نگاه کرد.  
\- چرا؟

\- من الان سابقه دار حساب میشم، از اون خجالت می کشم.

لویی دست هایش را دو طرف شانه هری گذاشت و گفت: من رو نگاه کن هری.

هری سرش را بالا آورد و به آبی های مرد مقابلش زل زد.  
\- میدونی مهم نیست، به نظرم سابقه دار شدن بخشی از مرد شدن به حساب میاد، بذار خودم رو مثال بزنم... من تا حالا چند بار پستم به این عوضی ها خورده.

هری لبخند زد، انگار ترک های دلش در حال پرشدن بود.

\- ولی خب میدونی سابقه دار شدنت حداقل یک فایده داشت.

هری باتعجب به لویی نگاه کرد: فایده؟

لویی دست هایش را از شانه هری پایین آورد و برگشت و از پشت شانه اش به چهره گیج او نگاه کرد: تو دیگه من رو با اسم کوچیک صدا میزنی!...حالا راه بیفت.

هری لب هایش را جمع کرد تا لبخند خجالتی اش را جمع کند و بعد به دنبال لویی راه افتاد. 

بندیکت با دیدن آن دونفر به سمتشان آمد.   
\- بالاخره اومدین...

هری روبه روی او ایستاد و آرام سلام کرد.  
بندیکت دست هایش را روی بازوهای هری گذاشت و گفت: خوشحالم می بینمت هری، حالت خوبه؟

\- بله، ممنون.

\- هی، چرا سرت رو پایین انداختی پسر، من رو نگاه کن.

هری سرش را بالا آورد و خجالت زده به چشم های آبی مرد روبه رویش نگاه کرد.

\- خجالت نکش، تو کاری نکردی که شرمنده باشی، اونا که باهات بدرفتاری نکردن؟

هری سرش را به چپ و راست تکان داد.  
\- من یک عذرخواهی بهت بدهکارم.

\- نه، این طوری نگید، من باید از شما تشکر کنم که کمک کردین

\- خب بیشتر باید از لویی تشکر کنی، اگر اون خبر نمی داد من هم نمی فهمیدم.

هری نگاهش را به سمت لویی سوق داد ولی او حواسش نبود و با سنگ زیرپایش ور می رفت.  
بندیکت به بازو هری ضربه زد و گفت: بیخیال، تو باید خسته باشی، برو استراحت کن.

\- به هرحال ممنونم.

\- گفتم که کاری نکردم.

لویی که از آن ها فاصله گرفته بود تا راحت حرفشان را بزنند، نزدیک شد و گفت: خب، بهتره بریم.


	7. نزدیک

لویی پشت فرمان، بندیکت جلو و هری عقب نشست.   
چند دقیقه ای گذشته بود که راه افتاده بودند، لویی از آینه به هری نگاه کرد.   
موهایش با حرکت باد روی پیشانی اش می ریخت، به منظره بیرون خیره بود و به خاطر بادی که توی صورتش می خورد کمی اخم کرده بود.

لویی سکوت را شکست:   
هری، تو باید از اون مرد شکایت می‌کردی!

هری در حالی که هنوز به بیرون نگاه می کرد گفت: من فقط به یک عذرخواهی نیاز داشتم و اون انجامش داد و من فقط دوست داشتم این قضیه‌ تموم بشه٬ دیگه هیچ وقت نمی‌خوام به اونجا برم حتی اگر به خاطر شکایت باشه.

لویی لب هایش را جمع کرد و چیزی نگفت. تا رسیدن به خانه بندیکت، ساکت ماند و هر چند لحظه یک بار از داخل آینه به او نگاه می‌کرد تا وضعیتش را چک کند. حتی بندیکت هم متوجه نگاه های لویی شده بود اما هری هنوز در افکار خودش غرق بود و متوجه نگاه های سنگین لویی نمی‌شد.

ماشین را کنار خانه بندیکت پارک کرد. بندیکت به سمت هری برگشت و گفت: هری، یکم استراحت کن و هر وقت آماده بودی من تو درمانگاه منتظرتم.

هری لبخند زد: چشم، بازم ممنون دکتر.

بندیکت هم لبخند زد و بعد از خداحافظی با لویی پیاده شد. لویی بدون کوچک ترین حرفی به مسیرش ادامه داد، اما به سمت هتل نرفت، بلکه داشت مسیر دیگه ای را طی می کرد. هری متوجه تغییر مسیر شده بود چون الان سربالایی می رفتند. هری به آینه نگاه کرد و پرسید: کجا می‌ریم؟

برای لویی جالب بود که هری یک دفعه‌ خودش و او را جمع بسته، لبخند کمرنگی زد و گفت: خودت می فهمی هری، صبر کن.

حدود ده دقیقه بعد لویی گوشه جاده پارک کرد، دیگر خبری از ساختمان و آدم ها نبود، فقط کوه بود و جاده!

لویی در ماشین را باز کرد و گفت: دنبالم بیا هری.

هری پیاده شد، کمی به خاطر سردی هوا لرزید و بازوهایش را دور خودش حلقه کرد.   
لویی که جلوتر راه افتاده بود برگشت و از پشت به هری نگاه کرد که اطرافش را کنکاش می‌کرد.

\- هری اگر سردته می‌تونم پالتوم رو بهت بدم.

\- نه‌، ممنون!

لویی با چند قدم فاصله شان را جبران کرد، پالتوش را در آورد: بپوشش هری، بالا سردتره.

\- ولی خودت چی؟

\- من به هوای اینجا عادت دارم.  
لویی گفت، لبخند زد و پالتو را دست او داد. هری پالتو را تنش کرد، آستین هایش کمی برایش کوتاه بود اما همین که گرمش می‌کرد کافی بود.

به دنبال لویی از تپه بالا رفت و چند دقیقه بعد بالاخره ایستاد. هری هم نفس زنان ایستاد آب دهانش را پایین فرستاد تا خشکی گلویش را رفع کند.

\- بیا جلوتر هری

هری یک قدم دیگر برداشت و کنار لویی ایستاد. حالا در بالاترین نقطه شهر بودند. شهر زیر پایشان در انبوه درختان غرق شده بود. پراکندگی ساختمان ها٬ با آن سقف های قرمز و آجری رنگ از بالا بیشتر به چشم می آمد. درخت ها و چمن های زیر پایشان کمی زرد شده بود و این خبر آمدن پاییز را می‌داد.

\- از دور قشنگ تره نه؟

هری به نیم رخ لویی نگاه کرد و لویی ادامه داد:  
\- می‌دونی از این بالا شبیه یه نقطه سیاه می‌مونه، تو از بالا بهش نگاه می‌کنی، برای تو کوچیکه، تو در برابرش بزرگی اما هرچی نزدیک تر می‌شی تو کوچکتر می‌شی و اون بزرگ تر، اون قدر وسیع می‌شه که دیگه یه نقطه سیاه نیست و تو قبل اینکه به خودت بیای در حال دست و پا زدن تو اون سیاهی غرق می‌شی!

\- فکر کنم همه چی همینطوری باشه، مثل آدم ها، که می‌شه بهشون نزدیک شد، ولی نزدیک **تر** نه!

لویی برگشت به هری نگاه کرد، باد موهایش را به بازی گرفته بود و یقه پالتو به صورتش می خورد.

\- می دونی شاید بیشتر آدما این شکلین، ولی بعضی هاشون...  
لویی سرش را پایین انداخت و ادامه داد: به بعضی هاشون باید نزدیک شی و حتی نزدیک تر، اونقدر نزدیک که توی جلدشون، توی روحشون و در آخر در قلبشون نفوذ کنی...

\- اما اگر اون آدم بخشی از تو بشه و بذاره بره، نصف تو روهم باخودش می بره... نصف یک آدم چطور ادامه بده؟

لویی به هری نگاه کرد و گفت:  
\- خب، شاید یکی مثل خودش باشه و پیداش کنه٬ بعد کامل می‌شه

هری به سمت لویی برگشت: از یک منظره به چه فلسفه ای رسیدیم!

لویی خندید و گفت: آره، ولی خب فقط می‌خواستم حرف بزنیم، تو دو روز با کسی حرفی نزدی گفتم شاید دوست داشته باشی حرف بزنی.

هری دوباره به منظره روبه رویش نگاه کرد و گفت: می دونی اینجا واقعا قشنگه، جدی می‌گم و مطمئنم وقتی همه ی این درختا زرد بشن قشنگ تر هم می‌شه ولی خب متاسفانه من دیگه نیستم که ببینمشون.

\- نیستی؟ منظورت چیه؟

\- من می‌خوام برگردم.

لویی یک لحظه مکث کرد، انتظار این جمله را از هری نداشت، هری در پی سکوت لویی ادامه داد:  
من تمام این دو روز رو بهش فکر کردم و حتی توی راه...

لویی سرش را پایین انداخت:  
\- خب بهت حق می‌دم، زیاد برات خوب تموم نشد.

هری کامل به سمت لویی برگشت، کراواتش را که دور گردنش باز بود را کشید و به سمت لویی گرفت، لویی از روی شانه اش به دست هری نگاه کرد.

هری گفت: باید قبل رفتن بدهی هامو صاف کنم نه؟

\- بی‌خیال، من اون موقع جدی نگفتم، لازم نیست هری...

\- می‌تونی به عنوان یادگاری نگهش داری!

لویی به هری که کروات توی دستش به خاطر باد تاپ می خورد نگاه کرد، کامل به سمتش برگشت و گفت: آره گمونم بتونم به عنوان یادگاری قبولش کنم.

هری با سر به دستش اشاره کرد: خب پس بگیرش!

\- می‌دونی من زیاد تو کروات بستن خوب نیستم، چرا تو برام نمی بندیش؟

هری مردد به چشم های مرد روبه‌رویش که در پس زمینه آبی آسمان آبی تر به نظر می‌رسید نگاه کرد و بعد یک قدم به سمت او برداشت و گفت: خیلی خب...پس...یقه پیراهنت رو بده بالا

لویی یقه اش را صاف کرد، هری کراوات سرمه ای رنگ را دور گردنش انداخت، لویی به دست های کشیده او نگاه کرد که چگونه با دقت ابتدا یک ضربدر درست کرد و بعد کروات را از حلقه ای که درست کرده بود رد کرد، انتهای کروات را کشید و آن را محکم کرد.

دست هایش را چند لحظه روی سینه لویی نگه داشت، نگاه لویی به دست های او بود و نگاه هری روی مژه های بور او که روی صورتش سایه انداخته بودند. هری کروات را ول کرد، لویی سرش را بالا برد و نگاهش کرد.

\- متاسفم که تنها یادگاری که از این‌جا داری شد ناراحتی، کاش می تونستم جبران کنم و ...

\- نه لویی٬ لازم نیست، مهربونی و کمکت بهترین یادگاری بود که می تونستم بگیرم.

\- خب حالا هردو یادگاری های خوبی داریم موسیو

لویی لبخند زد و گفت ولی می دانست دلش برای پسر تنگ می‌شود و هری هم...قطعا او هم دلش برای آن مرد و موسیو صدا زدنش با لهجه مخصوصش تنگ می شد و یا شاید بوی نیکوتینی که از یقه پالتو می آمد...

***

لویی توی آینه ایستاده بود، از داخل آینه به آرچی نگاه کرد و گفت: تو باید با من بیای

\- تو باید تنها بری لویی...  
آرچی گفت و به لویی نزدیک شد، لویی از آینه فاصله گرفت و روبه‌روی او ایستاد.

\- من نمی تونم تنهایی با اون آدم ها سر و کله بزنم.

آرچی یقه پیراهن لویی را بالا داد، مشغول بستن پاپیونش شد و جواب داد: لویی، لطفاً... کار خاصی نمی‌خواد بکنی.

\- اونجا منو عصبی می‌کنه، مخصوصا که مهمونی اون آکمنه، اصلا می تونم نرم هان؟

\- اگر نری بعدا باید توضیح بدی که چرا نرفتی، این بدتر نیست؟

لویی نفسش را فوت کرد و گفت: چرا همیشه قانعم می‌کنی؟

آرچی خندید، کت لویی را از روی تخت برداشت و به دستش داد.

\- نگران چیزی نباش، اون فقط یک مهمونی ساده است.

لویی درحالی که کتش را تنش می کرد و گفت: خب، امیدوارم همین‌طور باشه!

***

هری از اتاقش بیرون آمد تا به کافه هتل برود. حین پایین آمدن از پله، صدایی باعث شد متوقف شود.

"تو باید هری باشی"

هری به سمت صدا برگشت، با چهره مرد مسنی برخورد کرد و آرام جواب داد: بله، من هریم...

\- فکر کنم منو نشناسی درسته؟ ببخشید یک دفعه سر راهت سبز شدم...

\- نه...مهم نیست، شما ...

\- مدیر اصلی هتل، آرچی

هری من من کنان جواب داد: خوشبختم...با من کاری داشتین؟

\- بابت اتفاقی که چند روز پیش افتاد متاسفم، نمی خواستیم خاطره بدی برات بسازیم.

\- گذشت دیگه، زیاد مهم نیست! لوی...یعنی ...آقای تاملینسون کمک کردن.

آرچی به دستپاچگی پسر روبه‌روش خندید و گفت: پس فکر کنم یک مهمونی بتونه جبرانش کنه نه؟

\- بله؟ مهمونی؟!

-آره، من از طرف خودم دعوتت می‌کنم!

\- راستش...من فردا دارم می‌رم.

\- مهمونی امشبه!

هری با انگشت اشاره اش ابرویش را خاراند، آرچی که سرگردانی او را دید گفت: من به لویی خبر ‌می‌دم.

\- اما...

آرچی قبل از اینکه به هری اجازه ادامه حرفش را بدهد از کنارش رد شد و رفت.  
هری چند لحظه‌ گیج همان جا ایستاد و بعد مسیرش را به سمت اتاقش کج کرد.

***

لویی دستش را روی سقف ماشین گذاشت و به هری که نزدیک می‌شد نگاه کرد، هیچ خبری از آن پسر شلخته دیروزی نبود. یک کت و شلوار مشکی پوشیده بود و موهایش را مرتب بالا داده بود.

وقتی هری نزدیک ماشین ایستاد لویی گفت: واقعا اگر دوست نداری لازم نیست بیای، آرچی یکم آدمارو تو عمل انجام شده قرار می‌ده می‌دونی؟ الان...الان مطمئنی که میای؟

هری به لویی نگاه کرد، موهایش را که همیشه کامل بالا می‌داد حالا کمی به سمت بالا و چپ شانه کرده بود.

\- فکر کنم یک شب بد نباشه، پس میام.

لویی کلافه نفسش را بیرون داد: حیف شد چون من دلم نمی‌خواست بیام و اون یک کاری کرده که...اصلا...فراموشش کن!

هری به غرغرهای مرد روبه رویش لبخند زد.  
لویی به ماشین تکیه داد و سیگارش را روشن کرد.

\- منتظر کسی هستیم؟

این دومین بار بود که هری، خودش و او را جمع می بست... لویی با دستی که سیگار را گرفته بود به پشت سر اشاره کرد.

هری برگشت، اِما نزدیک شد و با لبخند به آن ها گفت: آقای استایلز هم باهامون میان؟

\- دستور از بالا رسیده   
لویی گفت و بعد سیگارش را زیر پایش خاموش کرد.

هری اول در را برای اما باز کرد، اما با لبخند تشکر کرد و هری پشت سرش سوار ماشین شد.

***

وقتی به مهمانی رسیدند، لویی جلوتر راه افتاد، از راهرو شلوغی گذشتند، صدای موسیقی واضع تر شده بود. به سالن اصلی که رسیدند هری نگاهش سرتاسر سالن چرخید.   
اطراف سالن را میز های گردی که روی آن چند حباب و شمعدان خودنمایی می کرد پر کرده بود، در مرکز اصلی سالن گروه ارکستر مشغول نواختن بود و صدای ترومپت‌ در سالن می پیچید. در وسط سن چند زوج مشغول رقصیدن بودند و لوستر کریستالی بزرگی سن را روشن می کرد.

لویی به سمت هری برگشت و گفت: زیاد دور نشو٬ من باید به یک سری آدما سر بزنم.

هری سری تکان داد و بعد لویی در جمعیت گم شد.  
هری به سمت یکی از میزها رفت. از مردی که لباس خدمتکار پوشیده بود و یک سینی نوشیدنی دستش بود یک نوشیدنی گرفت و همان جا به میز تکیه داد. در حال نوشیدن به افرادی که در نیمه طبقه بالا مشغول نگاه کردن سن بودند یا با یکدیگر حرف می زدند شد. چند لحظه گذشت و صدایی باعث شد نگاهش را از بالکن برگرداند.

" تو مال این اطراف نیستی "

هری به پسری که با فاصله ازش ایستاده بود نگاه کرد، موهای مشکی اش را بالا داده بود و با چشم های عسلی اش به هری نگاه می کرد.

\- خودت هم به نظر می‌اد مال این اطراف نباشی!

هری گفت، چون از نظرش پسر بیشتر چهره شرقی داشت.

پسر خندید و گفت: من دورگم و خب گفتم تو رو تا حالا ندیدم!

\- خب، درسته من مال این اطراف نیستم.

\- پس اهل کجایی؟ باید سمت فرانسه باشی نه؟ من تو شناخت لهجه مردم خیلی خوبم

هری اصلا نمی دانست چرا دارد جواب این پسر را می‌دهد، ولی او تنها کسی بود که در حال حاضر او را بی مقدمه به حرف گرفته بود، اندکی تعلل کرد و بالاخره جواب داد:

\- استراسبورگ

\- پس چسبیدی به ما آقای...

\- استایلز

پسر دستش را جلو هری گرفت و گفت: زین مالیک   
هری چند ثانیه به دستی که به سمتش دراز شده بود نگاه کرد و بعد دست داد.

\- خب آقای استایلز نظرت چیه یک نوشیدنی مهمونت کنم؟!

***

لویی همراه اما به سمت میزی که از همه نزدیک تر از سن بود رفت.   
آقای آکمن با دیدن لویی بلند شد و با خنده به سمتش آمد.  
\- اوه لویی، خوشحالم اینجا می بینمت.

لویی با مرد دست داد و گفت: سلام، تبریک می‌گم

\- ممنون لویی، آرچی نیومده؟

\- نه، گفت من بیام.

آقای آکمن پشت شانه لویی زد و گفت: کار خوبی کرد، تو دیگه مدیر اونجایی، باید خودش رو بازنشست کنه.

\- این طور نگین، هنوز خیلی چیزها هست که باید یاد بگیرم.

\- البته لویی، البته... تقریبا فراموش کردم تو رو معرفی کنم

آقای آکمن به میزشان نزدیک شد، پسر جوانی از جایش بلند شد، آقای آکمن به پسر مو بولند اشاره کرد و گفت: ریموند این لوییه ، لویی با پسرم آشنا شو، ریموند

لویی خم شد و با او دست داد: خوشبختم

پسر جوابش را با حرکت سر داد و گفت: بشینید.

\- ریموند تازه از برلین برگشته، اومده تا مدیریت شعبه جدید رو به عهده بگیره‌، مواظب رقیبت باش لویی!

ریموند لبخند زد و گفت: پدرم لطف داره...آقای تاملینسون خانم رو معرفی نمی کنید؟

اما به چشم های آبی ریموند نگاه کرد و لبخند زد: اما میر* هستم آقا، منشی آقای تاملینسون  
 _*Meyer_

ریموند دست اما را گرفت و از روی دستکشش بوسید و گفت: خوشبختم.

آقای آکمن بلند شد و گفت: من برم یک سر به بقیه بزنم، منو ببخشید.

ریموند به لویی نگاه کرد و گفت: ساکتین آقای تاملینسون.

\- حرفی نیست...

ریموند از جیبش یک سیگار برگ برداشت و گوشه لبش گذاشت و روشن کرد. دود غلیظ را بیرون فرستاد و گفت: حرف زیاده، پدرم از شما بهم گفته بود...سیگار؟

لویی یک نخ برداشت و گفت: مشتاقم بدونم چی گفتن.

\- چیز زیادی نبود، شما پدرتون توی ارتش بود درسته؟

لویی سیگارش را روشن کرد.

\- اون توی جنگ کشته شد.

-متاسفم   
ریموند یک پوک دیگر زد و ادامه داد: می‌تونم لویی صدات کنم دیگه؟

\- البته

ریموند کمی روی میز خم شد و حالت صمیمی تری گرفت: می دونی لویی، تو باید به کسی که واقعاً هستی افتخار کنی٬ نباید بابت بعدش شرمنده باشی!

\- بعدش؟ متوجه نمی‌شم!

\- شنیده بودم مادرت بعد پدرت با یک کولی ازدواج کرد و در مورد اون ازدواج، واقعا ننگ بزرگیه نه؟

لویی اخم کرد، نه اخمی که به چشم او بیاید ولی از تغییر حالت چهره اش مشخص بود عصبی شده است.

\- لویی تو باید بیشتر به روابطتت با آدما دقت کنی، پدرم می گفت که یک فرانسوی برات دردسر درست کرده

ریموند کلافه پوفی کشید و ادامه داد:  
نمی‌دونم چطور هنوز جرات می‌کنند اینجا پا بذارن، بعد اون بلاهایی که با اون پیمان نامه کوفتی * سر آلمان آوردن، هنوز راست راست میان و راحت اینجا می‌چرخن.

لویی فاصله ای تا منفجر شدن نداشت، دستش را زیر میز مشت کرده بود و نفس هایش سنگین شده بود و همین حالا آماده بود تا مشتش را به صورت آن عوضی بکوبد. ولی فقط بلند شد چون تحمل آن هوای مسموم را نداشت، ریموند با تعجب و کنایه گفت: اوه لویی...تو بابت این قضیه ناراحت شدی؟

لویی جواب داد: ناراحت؟ اوه البته که ناراحت نشدم، فقط دارم به حرفت گوش می‌دم، می‌دونی تو هوای آزاد بهتر می‌تونم فکر کنم که کی رو از روابطم خط بزنم، و راستش می دونی حتی یک نفر هم توی لیستم دارم، پس لطفاً منو ببخشید...

جمله اش را با یک لبخند پایان داد و به ریموند که کمی گیج شده بود و هنوز سعی می کرد لبخند پیروزمندانه اش را حفظ کند نگاه کرد.

ریموند ناشیانه خندید و دستش را جلو برد: البته لویی، راحت باش، از دیدنت خوشحال شدم

لویی به دست او نگاه کرد و بعد لبخند زد و سرش را بالا برد و گفت: فکر نکنم علاقه داشته باشی دست من رو بگیری، چون احتمالا به چند نفر خورده که تو علاقه ای بهشون نداری!

ریموند لب هایش را جمع کرد، او جلوی آن همه آدم او را ضایع کرده بود، پس انگار این پسر سرسخت تر از چیزی بود که او شنیده بود.

لویی در جواب به سکوت ریموند گفت: اوه راستی بابت سیگار ممنونم

سیگارش را گوشه میز خاموش کرد و ادامه داد: باید برم...

لویی دست اما را گرفت و باهم از میز آن ها دور شدند.   
اما که با قدم های سریع لویی تلوتلو می‌خورد گفت: لویی، خوبی؟ آروم تر برو من الان می افتم

اخم لویی غلیظ تر شده بود٬ قدم هایش را آرام تر کرد٬ اما صدایی باعث شد بایستد.

"لویی، دنبالت می‌گشتم "

مردی شانه لویی را برگرداند، لویی با دیدن چهره مرد گفت: زین! فکر کردم نیومدی...

\- اوه البته که می‌اومدم، فکر می کردی از دستش می‌دادم؟

لویی لبخند زورکی ای زد، هری از پشت به آن‌ها نزدیک شد، لویی متوجه هری شد و نگاهش کرد.  
هری نزدیک تر شد تا چهره لویی را بهتر ببیند، نگاهش بین صورتش و دست هایش که مشت کرده بود چرخید، او قبلا هم این حالت او را دیده بود. با نگرانی پرسید: لویی، حالت خوبه؟

\- منو ببخشید.  
لویی گفت و از بین هری و زین رد شد و طولی نکشید که بین آدم ها محو شد.  
زین با تعجب رو به اما کرد و گفت: چش بود؟ چرا اینطوری کرد؟

هری که هنوز به رفتن لویی خیره بود گفت: من باید برم پیشش...

زین دستش را روی سینه هری گذاشت و گفت: من بهش سر می‌زنم

\- ولی...  
زین در حالی که عقب عقب می‌رفت گفت: دو دقیقه دیگه برمی‌گردم

***

لویی سنگ زیرپایش را محکم شوت کرد و زیرلب گفت: فاک

\- هی، چی شده Heinzelmännchen* ؟!

_[German Nikename :this term means you are hard-working but a little bit too small.]_

لویی با صدای زین برگشت و عصبی جواب داد: فاک زین، صد‌بار گفتم منو اینطوری صدا نزن!

زین خندید و به لویی نزدیک شد: چی شده عزیزم؟ اینطوری دوست داری؟

لویی نفسش را بیرون فرستاد، دستی به موهایش کشید و پشت به زین ایستاد.

\- چته تو؟ چرا این شکلی می کنی لویی؟

لویی از بین دندان ها کلید شده اش گفت: از اول هم گفتم نمی‌خوام به این مهمونی بفاک رفته بیام!

\- اوه شت، بذار حدس بزنم، کسی چیزی گفته؟

لویی سریع به سمت زین برگشت و داد زد: آره، دقیقا اون...اون

با انگشتش به سمت در اشاره کرد و ادامه داد: اون پسره، ریموند عوضی، اون هر چی دلش خواست گفت

\- ریموند دیگه کدوم خریه؟

\- ریموند فاکینگ آکمن !

\- اوپس...اون کله زرد رو می‌گی؟

لویی با اخم به قیافه خونسرد زین نگاه کرد: دارم جدی صحبت می کنم...

زین یک قدم برداشت دست هایش را دو طرف شانه لویی گذاشت و گفت: هعی، آروم باش...

لویی دست هایش را بالا برد و خودش را حصار دست زین جدا کرد و یک قدم به عقب رفت و داد زد: چطوری آروم باشم زین؟ اون مرتیکه هر چی از دهنش در‌می‌اومد به مادر و خواهر من گفت و من فقط نگاهش کردم...

\- واو، جدی؟ چه پیشرفتی...

لویی با صدایی که خش دار شده بود به خودش اشاره کرد و گفت: من باهات شوخی دارم زین؟

زین چشم هایش را در حدقه چرخاند٬ به لویی نزدیک شد، به چشم های آبی مرد که زیرنور چراغ برق می زد نگاه کرد و با لحن آرامی گفت: لویی، از این آدما تو اون مهمونی مزخرف زیاد هست، با پول و یک مشت شجرنامه کوفتی فکر می کنن، خودشون از همه برترن و هر چی دلشون میخواد می‌تونن بگن، تو خودت می دونی لویی، حرف های اونا یک مشت چرندیات نیست، پس نباید به چرندیات اهمیت بدی! پس اونارو به یک ورت بگیر و برو تو مهمونی برای خودت حال کن باشه؟!

لویی نفس داغش را توی صورت زین فوت کرد و با لحنی که آرام شده بود گفت: ولی اگر یکبار دیگه اون مرتیکه رو اونجا ببینم، به روح مادرم قسم یک مشت می خوابونم توی دهنش!

\- اصلا باهم دیگه یک مشت می‌زنیم توی دهنش هوم؟

لویی شانه ای بالا انداخت، زین از جیب کتش یک نخ سیگار در آورد و روی لب لویی گذاشت، با فندک سیگارش را روشن کرد. لویی تمام مدت به حرکات او زل زده بود.

زین دستش را پشت شانه لویی گذاشت و گفت: خیلی خب، حالا اگر **Heinzelmännchen** ما آرومه بریم داخل!

لویی با انگشت شست و اشاره اش سیگار را از گوشه لبش برداشت، شانه اش را عقب کشید و باعث شد دست زین پایین بیفتد: آخرین بارته منو این مدلی صدا می‌زنی!

لویی گفت و به سمت در رفت.   
\- هععییی، این عوض تشکرم بود؟

لویی انگشت وسطش را از عقب بالا گرفت و بعد وارد سالن شد.  
زین چند لحظه مبهوت به حرکتش نگاه کرد و گفت: خدای من، هر چی بزرگتر میشه تحملش دشوار تره!

***

هری به بار تکیه داده بود و به مسیر که لویی از آنجا بیرون رفت نگاه می‌کرد. به سمت اما برگشت و گفت: مطمئنی اون می تونه کاری بکنه؟

اما یک کام از سیگارش گرفت و جواب داد: آره، می‌تونه

هری خودش را مشغول نوشیدنی اش کرد و سعی کرد دیگر فکرش را درگیر نکند. اما کلافه پوفی کشید، از اول مهمانی هیچ کاری نکرده بود، به هری نگاه کرد، کمی به او نزدیک شد و گفت: آقای استایلز چرا نمی‌رین برقصین؟

هری سرش را از لیوانش به سمت او برگرداند : شما اگر دوست دارین برین!

\- خب، کسی نیست که باهاش برقصم.

هری چند لحظه گیج به او و اطراف نگاه کرد، بعد وقتی متوجه شد، با دست پشت سرش را خاراند و بعد دستش را به سمت او دراز کرد و من من کنان گفت: عامم، با من می رقصین خانم اما ...

\- میر

\- خانم اما میر با من می‌رقصید؟

اما دست هری را گرفت و با لبخند گفت: البته موسیو استایلز

  
هری و اما به سمت سن رقص رفتند، هری با دست راستش دست اما را گرفت و دست دیگرش را پشت کمر او گذاشت، اما هم دستش را روی شانه هری گذاشت و با موسیقی ریتم داری مشغول رقصیدن شدند.

حرکات هری عاری از هرگونه احساس بود، انگار مثل یک عروسک فقط دست و پاهایش را حرکت می داد ولی هیچ احساسی را منتقل نمی‌کرد. اما متوجه حواس پرتی هری شده بود.

\- فکرتون مشغوله

\- من فقط یکم خستم...

اما لبخند زد:   
\- من فکر می کردم چون با زبون ما راحت نیستی این قدر کم حرف می‌زنی ولی مثل اینکه واقعا کم حرفی!

هری خندید: نه، من فقط زیاد تو باز کردن بحث خوب نیستم

\- خب، چطوره راجع به این صحبت کنیم که چی حواستو پرت کرده؟

\- چیزی نیست

\- من دفعه اولم نیست که با یک مرد می‌رقصم!

\- گفتم که، من یکم خستم...

\- نکنه هنوز نگران لویی هستی؟

اما سکوت هری را به نشان تایید گرفت و گفت: برای اینکه خیالت راحت شه می‌گم، اونا از نوجوونی باهم دوستن، پس قلق همو می‌دونن، اگر کسی قرار باشه اونو برگردونه زینه!

\- اما اون سر چی این همه بهم ریخته بنظر می‌اومد؟!

\- می‌دونی هری، همه آدم‌های اینجا خوب نیستن، حرف های خوبی هم نمی‌زنن، اوضاع تو این یکی دوسال خیلی فرق کرده!

\- پس من بدترین موقع رو انتخاب کردم!

اما خندید : نه، فکر نکنم هنوز به اون مرحله رسیده باشیم!

\- پس...

اما حرف هری را قطع و با سر به پشت سرش اشاره کرد و گفت: عه اون لویی نیست؟

هری گردنش را چرخاند، یک زوج بین دیگران در حال رقصیدن بودند، دختر سرش را روی شانه‌ی مرد گذاشته بود، چهره مرد واضح نبود. هری دقیق تر نگاه کرد، مرد سرش را بالا آورد و چهره اش معلوم شد، او خودش بود، گوشه چشم هایش چین خورده بود و به دختر روبرویش لبخند می‌زد، پس او حالش خوب بود، خیلی خوب ...

\- هری!

هری به سمت اما برگشت و من من کنان گفت: ام...به نظر خوب میاد

\- آره بهت که گفتم!

\- ببخشید می‌شه یکم بشینیم؟

\- آره، حتما ولی چرا یهویی؟

\- یکم خسته شدم!

\- باشه...

هری دست اما را از روی دستکشش بوسید و گفت: خوشحال شدم خانم میر

اما لبخند زد : هم چنین!

هری به سرعت محو شد، از آدم ها فاصله گرفت و روی یکی از میز ها که پشت به سن بود نشست. کلافه بود، نمی فهمید چرا! در ذهنش مدام خودش را سرزنش می کرد.  
" احمق نشو هری...احمق نشو "

لیوان آبی که روی میز بود را یک نفس سرکشید، دستی به موهایش کشید و به صندلی تکیه داد و چشم هایش را چند لحظه بست. اما آرامشش طولی نکشید، صدای خنده دونفر روی ذهنش خط کشید.

چشم هایش را باز کرد، لویی و دختر از کنارش رد شدند و لویی صندلی روبه روی هری را کشید و نشست، پاهایش را از هم باز کرد و لم داد، دختر روی پای راست لویی نشست و پاهایش را روی هم انداخت، یک دستش را دور گردن لویی ، دست دیگرش را روی قفسه سینه او گذاشت و لویی هم یک دستش را دور کمر او و دست دیگرش را روی پاهای کشیده دختر که از لباس شب مشکی رنگش بیرون زده بود گذاشت.

لویی رو به هری کرد: تنهایی هری!

\- راحتم

دختر به هری نگاه کرد، سرتا پای او را کنکاش کرد و رو به لویی گفت: ایشون رو معرفی نمی کنی لویی؟

\- چرا، ایشون موسیو هری ادوارد استایلز هستن!

دختر مشتاقانه به هری نگاه کرد : اوه، موسیو؟ تو فرانسوی هستی؟

\- بله، هستم

\- واو، نمی دونم چرا تا الان با این صدای جذاب تنها موندی تو مهمونی!

\- خب...من اون قدر ها هم خوب نیستم!

لویی نیشخند زد و رو به هری گفت: هری جوابی نداری؟

\- من واقعا تعجب می‌کنم چرا تنهاست! اون فقط باید یک ندا بده

لویی با ابروی بالا رفته به دختر نگاه کرد و گفت:   
\- هعی، مثل اینکه خیلی چشمت رو گرفته!

دختر دستش را روی قفسه سینه لویی حرکت داد و با بی حوصلگی گفت: حسودی نکن لویی ، من نمی تونم در برابر اون چشم های سبز و اون موهای فر قهوه ای مقاومت کنم!

\- اوه، که اینطور، پس چرا نمی‌ری پیش اون؟

دختر دستش رو دور گردن لویی انداخت و با عشوه گفت: اوه عزیزم من تو رو تنها نمی‌ذارم!

دختر به سمت صورت لویی خم شد تا او را ببوسد، لویی به موهای قهوه ایش که تا پشت گردنش می رسید و چتری هایش را فر کرده بود نگاه کرد، چانه اش را گرفت و عقب کشید : فکر کنم هری روش نمی‌شه که بگه٬ چرا نمی‌ری پیشش؟

\- بخشنده شدی لویی!

لویی سرش را خم کرد و شانه ای بالا انداخت: بهتره که از فرصت استفاده کنی چون اون فردا از اینجا می‌ره! درست نمی‌گم هری؟

\- ممنون لویی، لازم نیست

\- نه، تو به مهمونی اومدی تا خوش بگذرونی، پس کیفش رو ببر!...

\- من...

\- تو چی هری؟ هوم؟ یک دختر جذاب اینجاست و تو ردش می‌کنی؟

هری چند لحظه به لویی که به سمتش خم شده بود نگاه کرد. لویی به او مشکوک بود؟ لب هایش را جمع کرد و گفت: من نگفتم ردش می کنم!

لویی نیشخند زد: البته هری...چون من داشتم به عقلت شک می‌کردم!

\- لویی، بسه، اذیتش نکن

\- خب دیگه از روی پای من بلند شو ایرین!

\- پس خودت خواستی ها، بعدا چیزی نمی‌گی!

\- باید بهش فکر کنم

\- عوضی!

ایرین از روی پای لویی بلند شد و به سمت هری رفت. هری مجبور بود، اگر لویی چیزی متوجه می‌شد همه چیز خراب می‌شد، او کار خاصی نمی ‌کرد فقط لازم بود چند لحظه آن دختر را تحمل کند، او قبلا هم این کار را کرده بود.

دختر روی پاهای هری نشست، لبه پیراهنش را کنار زد تا پاهای تراشیده اش را بهتر در مرض دید بگذارد. کف دو دستش را روی قفسه سینه هری گذاشت.   
هری مقاومت نکرد، سعی کرد آرامشش را حفظ کند.

ایرین دستش را روی پیراهن هری کشید و گفت: همه ی فرانسوی ها مثل تو جذابن؟

هری به چشم های میشی دختر که با سایه مشکی پشتش درشت تر به نظر می رسید نگاه کرد و گفت: خب، مطمئن نیستم!

\- خب، تو با یکم نوشیدنی مشکل نداری؟

\- نه، برای چی باید داشته باشم؟

\- آخه لویی مشکل داره، من واقعا نمی فهمم این خیلی عجیبه!

لویی نفسش را با صدا بیرون داد و گفت:   
تو داری باز شروع می کنی

\- عجیبه نیست؟ مدیر آینده زور ونشتیدا خودش شراب نمی‌نوشه!

_[زور ونشتیدا،اسم هتل : به آلمانی یعنی به تاکستان ]_

\- من اونو برای لحظات خاصی نگه می‌دارم!

\- الانم لحظه خاصیه!

لویی با انگشت اشاره و میانی اش بین دوابرویش را ماساژ داد و گفت: بی‌خیال

\- تو باز بی حوصله شدی، هی هری! اصلا بی خیال، برگردیم به کارمون، داشتم چی می گفتم؟ اها نوشیدنی،‌ یکم شراب میخوای؟

\- بدم نمیاد

\- خوبه، از تو خوشم میاد، از مردای کم حرف خوشم میاد!

هری لبخند مصنوعی ای زد، به گارسون اشاره کرد و از روی سینی دوتا گلاسه برداشت!

یک جرئه از آن نوشید، آیرین گلاسه اش را روی میز گذاشت و گفت: من تا حالا مرد های فرانسوی رو نبوسیدم.

هری نگاهش را از نوشیدنی به او داد و سعی کرد تا حد امکان نگاهش به یقه باز لباسش نیفتد: اوه جدی؟

آیرین یقه کت هری را گرفت، سرش را خم کرد و موهای کوتاه شرابی رنگش را روی شانه هایش انداخت: مطمئنم تو می‌تونی یک french kiss خوب به من بدی نه؟

هری هول شد و من من کنان جواب داد: نه... راستش...راستش من ...زیاد خوب نیستم!

آیرین خندید و گفت: تو داری شکست نفسی می کنی!  
انگشت اشاره اش را زیر چانه هری گذاشت و ادامه داد: مطمئنم این لب ها برای بوسیدن آفریده شدند...مگه نه لویی؟!

هری به لویی نگاه کرد، لویی کام عمیقی از سیگارش گرفت و باعث شد تو رفتگی گونه اش خودش را بیشتر نشان دهد، پاپیونش را کشید و دکمه اول پیراهنش را باز کرد و گفت: البته، دوست نداری اونو ببوسی هری؟

هری مردد به لویی نگاه کرد، چطور می توانست این کار را کند، او همین حالا هم با هر حرکت دختر احساس بدی داشت. الان برای او سخت بود، اگر دو ماه پیش این درخواست را می کرد شاید راحت تر انجامش می‌داد.  
اما هنوز تکه های خودش را توی کلیسا جا گذاشته بود.

آیرین به سمت هری برگشت و کراواتش را کشید: لویی البته که اون دوست داره! مگه نه ؟

هری لبخند زورکی زد، شاید اگر فقط او را می بوسید همه چیز تمام می‌شد و لویی دست از سرش بر می داشت پس رو به لویی جواب داد: البته که دوست دارم.

لبخند آیرین عمیق تر شد. هری سرش را به سمت او برگرداند، چانه او را گرفت و چند لحظه به لب های سرخ دختر خیره شد و بعد چشم هایش را بست و لب های او را بوسید.   
آیرین او را همراهی کرد، دستش را روی سینه هری حرکت داد و به سمت پایین برد و به محض اینکه زیرشکم هری را لمس کرد، هری عقب کشید، آیرین شگفت زده در همان حالت ماند و دستش را عقب کشید و گفت: چی شد schatz* ?

_[German: darling]_

\- الان یادم افتاد که ساعتم توی شلوارم نیست، فکر کنم گمشده، باید ...باید برم...

\- وسط عشق بازی یاد اون افتادی؟

لویی گفت و پشت بندش خندید.

هری کلافه جواب داد: اون یادگاریه مهمیه!

ایرین یقه کت هری را گرفت و لبخند معناداری زد: مطمئنی مسئله دیگه ای نیست؟ اگه باشه می تونیم باهم حلش کنیم!

هری مچ دست او را آرام گرفت و گفت: چیز دیگه ای نیست!

آیرین از روی پای هری بلند شد و گفت: در هر حال موسیو، از آشناییتون خوشبخت شدم، امیدوارم بازم همو ببینیم!

هری لبخند زورکی زد: من هم همینطور، لطفاً منو ببخشید باید برم...

هری بلند شد، لویی با تعجب به رفتنش نگاه کرد و گفت: اون چش شد؟

ایرین خندید: فکر کنم من یکم سریع پیش رفتم!

\- خب، اون کلا یکم عجیب رفتار می کنه!

ایرین نزدیک لویی شد، سیگار را از گوشه لب لویی برداشت و گفت: به هر حال لویی، اون هر چی بود، بهتر از تو منو بوسید!

***

هری کنار پیشخوان بار ایستاد، کرواتش را شل کرد و دو دکمه ابتدایی پیراهنش را باز گذاشت. یک لیوان ویسکی سفارش داد، سریع یک جرئه از آن نوشید و توجه ای به سوزش گلویش نکرد.

یک جرئه دیگر نوشید و سعی کرد تصویری که مدام پشت پلک هایش نقش می بست را نادیده بگیرد.

"هی رفیق، تو داری زیاده روی می ‌کنی!"

هری به سمت صدا برگشت، مجداد او، همان پسر شرقی...

زین جلو آمد و لیوان را از دست هری کشید و گفت: چیزی شده پسر؟

\- من نیاز دارم ذهنمو خالی کنم، لطفا لیوانم رو پس بده.

زین لبخند زد: رفیق تو باید زودتر سراغ من می اومدی! چیزای بهتر از الکل هست تا با اون ذهنتو خالی کنی!

\- منظورت چیه؟

زین خودش را نزدیک تر کرد و دم گوش هری گفت: خب ببین چندتا راه حل هست، اولین راه حل اینه که می تونم یک دختر برات پیدا کنم

هری سکوت کرد و به او نگاه نکرد، زین که دید هری واکنشی نشان نمی دهد ادامه داد: یا شاید یک مرد!

هری ناشیانه گردنش را چرخاند و تقریبا بلند گفت: مرد؟؟!!

زین دست هایش را به حالت دفاعی بالا برد و خندید: هی، آرومتر

بعد زمزمه وار گفت: آره، می دونی همه از زن ها خوششون نمیاد!

\- مرسی...من...من بهش نیاز ندارم.

هری بریده بریده گفت و تصمیم گرفت که برود ولی زین بازویش را کشید و گفت: صبر کن، تو هنوز راه حل آخر رو نشنیدی!

هری با چهره‌ سوالی به او نگاه کرد، زین از جیب کتش یک بسته بیرون کشید و با لبخند گفت: تو باید بدونی این چطور کار می کنه!

...

چشم هایش را مالید، انگار در خلا معلق بود، احساس رهایی می کرد، با این تفاوت که آدم ها جلویش به یکدیگر می لولیدند، بدن های عرق کرده شان را عقب و جلو می کردند و نوشیدنی هایشان را بی پروا بالا می بردند، هری یک قدم برداشت، کمی تلو تلو خورد ولی بعد بین جمعیت گم شد.

***

لویی رو به اما کرد: هری رو ندیدی اما؟ بهتره دیگه بریم.

\- نه، از وقتی باهام رقصید دیگه ندیدمش!

\- کجا می تونه رفته باشه...

لویی سرتاسر سالن را از سر گذراند، از بین آدم ها گذشت و چند باری به آن‌ها تنه زد و عذرخواهی کرد، اطراف سالن را جست و جو کرد ولی باز اثری از آن پسر نیافت!

از سالن بیرون رفت، شاید بیرون رفته بود، ولی وقتی باز هیچ چیز جز تاریکی شب نصیبش نشد. کجا می توانست رفته باشد؟ یعنی تنهایی به هتل برگشته بود؟ لویی آرزو می کرد این چنین باشد.  
لویی خواست برگردد ولی با دیدن زین به سمت او رفت .

\- زین!

\- لویــــی، مهمونی خوش گذشت؟

\- هری رو ندیدی؟

\- هری؟ هری کیه؟ آهـــا اون پسره رو میگی! نه ندیدمش، یک چیزی ازم گرفت و بعد دیگه گم و گور شد.

لویی اخم کرد: منظورت چیه یک چیزی ازت گرفت؟

\- یکم قاطی کرده بود، فقط می خواستم کمکش کنم!

\- فاک دیچ زین ...

[پیچ _: you ]_

\- زیرزمین رو گشتی؟

\- زیرزمین؟

\- محض رضای خدا لویی، می دونی که همه تفریح ها به رقصیدن و نوشیدنی ختم نمی ‌شه!

لویی با تهدید انگشتش را بالا برد و در حالی که به سمت سالن می رفت گفت:  
به نفعته همون جا باشه زین!

لویی از پله های که به زیرزمین می رفتند پایین رفت، صداها کم کم واضح می شدند، صدای جیغ و داد و تشویق به گوش لویی آشنا بود.

زیرزمین تاریک بود اما قسمتی که جمعیتی زیادی حلقه زده بودند با نور زرد روشن بود. سرسری آدم ها را نگاه کرد تا اثری از هری پیدا کند.

خودش را توی جمعیت انداخت، آدم ها را یکی یکی کنار زد، همه مبهوت صحنه روبه رو بودند و تنه زدن های لویی خدشه ای به تشویق کردنشان وارد نمی کرد.

وقتی از سیل عظیم جمعیت گذشت، یک آن با دیدن صحنه رو به رویش خون در رگهایش یخ بست. او حتما اشتباه می دید! آن پسر...او چطور می توانست؟ با حیرت به رینگ نگاه کرد، هری مشت هایش را مقابل مرد هیکلی رو به رویش نگه داشته بود.

مرد یک مشت به صورت هری زد٬ هری روزی زمین پرت شد و همان لحظه‌ بود که لویی به خودش آمد و از هپروت بیرون آمد، پاهای سستش را تکان داد و خودش را داخل رینگ انداخت و گفت: هی...هی...چی کار می کنین؟

یک دفعه تمام سر و صدا خوابید و همه به لویی زل زدند.

مردی که توی رینگ بوکس بود به لویی نزدیک شد و گفت: هی رفیق! تو پریدی وسط مسابقه ما! من باید بپرسم چه غلطی می کنی!

لویی پوزخند زد: مسابقه؟ جدی؟ این مسابقه نبود عوضی، قمار مرگ بود!

نگاهش را دور تا دور همه ی آدم ها گرداند و بلند تر گفت: بهتره برگردین سر زندگیتون، این مسابقه مسخره دیگه تموم شده!

صدای اعتراض همه بلند شد اما لویی بدون توجه به سر و صداها به سمت هری رفت، روی زانوهایش نشست و چانه هری را گرفت و به سمت خودش برگرداند.

چهره هری را در زیر نور کم سو آنجا بررسی کرد، انگشت شستش را به سمت گونه زخمی هری برد و کبودی اش را نوازش کرد : ببین اون عوضی چه بلایی سر صورتت آورده!

با لمس سرانگشت های لویی هری صورتش را جمع کرد.  
\- من می بردمش...  
هری با صدای گرفته و کشیده گفت، لویی متوجه حال بد او شد، از روی زمین بلندش کرد و زیرگوشش گفت: می دونم هری!

لویی هری را از رینگ بیرون آورد، در حالی که هری به او تکیه کرده بود به سمت پله ها رفت. ولی حتی قبل از اینکه یک قدم بردارد صدایی از پشت سرشان آمد:

"اه ...لویی...لویی...تو نمی تونی تفریح این آدمارو به همین راحتی خراب کنی و بی خیال بذاری بری!

لویی ایستاد، هویت آن صدا را می شناخت، کی توانست آن عوضی را فراموش کند. نفسش را بیرون فرستاد و کنایه آمیز گفت: خب چطوره یکی دیگرو بیارین و سر جون اون قمار کنین! کسی جلوتونو نگرفته!

ریموند خندید: نه لویی، واقعا داشت حوصلمون سر می رفت، ماهم دیگه لت و پار شدن یک بچه برامون جذاب نیست٬ به یکم هیجان نیاز داریم!

\- متاسفم ولی این تخصص من نیست!

\- چرا، من شنیدم تو کارت خوبه، چرا ست آخر رو به ما ملحق نمی شی؟

لویی عصبی خندید: من علاقه ای ندارم خودمو به شما ثابت کنم!

لویی دوباره برگشت، زین را دید که از دور به او نگاه می کند. زین متوجه وخامت اوضاع شد و به آن ها نزدیک شد.

ریموند قبل اینکه لویی دوباره برود گفت: حیف...مایه تاسفه که پسر یک افسر از یک مشت زنی ساده می ترسه! متاسفم رفقا ولی مثل اینکه باید واقعا این مسابقه رو تموم کنیم!

لویی اخم کرد، خنده های دیگران بیشتر اعصابش را خدشه دار می کرد، نفس های بلندتری کشید و دست هایش را مشت کرد.

زین که حالا به لویی رسیده بود، نگران او را صدا زد: لویی!

لویی از میان دندان های کلید شده اش گفت: زین، هری رو از اینجا ببر!

\- لویییی!

\- گفتم از اینجا ببرش

\- لویی می خوای چی کار کنی؟

\- کاری که از اول باید می کردم!

لویی کت و جلیقه اش را در آورد و به دست آزاد زین داد.

ریموند لبخند زد و گفت: می دونستم لویی، می دونستم که قبول می کنی!

\- لویی، اون داره تحریکت می کنه!

لویی پیراهنش را هم در آورد و روی بقیه لباس ها گذاشت. زین یک نگاه به لباس ها و یک نگاه به لویی که حالا فقط یک رکابی به تن داشت کرد. بازوی لویی را کشید، هری که به او تکیه داده بود کمی تکان خورد، زین با نگرانی به لویی نگاه کرد: لویی فقط شش ماه گذشته‌...تو ...

لویی بازویش را عقب کشید و وسط حرفش پرید: کاری که گفتم بکن!

\- کله شق

زین زیرلب گفت، هری را نگه داشت و به سمت پله ها برد.

لویی وارد رینگ شد، دوباره سر و صداها بلند شد.

\- خب از اونجایی که آخرین مبارزه است، چطوره یکم هیجان انگیزش کنیم؟ به نظرم بدون دستکش و لثه بند مبارزه کنین، موافقین؟

لویی سرش را به سمت ریموند برگرداند، با غضب به او نگاه کرد. صدای جمعیت بالا رفت و همه داد زدند: شروع کنین دیگه!

-صبر کنین، لویی... مشکلی هست؟

لویی با خونسردی جواب داد: نه البته، می دونی این شکلی راحت تر می تونه مزه مشت منو بچشه!

\- خب، پس شروع می کنیم...

لویی دور رینگ قدم زد، حریفش روی پنجه پاهایش بالا پایین می پرید به دنبال لویی چپ و راست می رفت.

مرد با دقت به چشم های آبی لویی نگاه کرد و گفت: من تو رو می شناسم!

لویی لبخند زد: اوه، جدی؟

مرد به سمت لویی حمله کرد، لویی گاردش را بالا گرفت و جا خالی داد.

مرد گفت: من می دونم تو چه قدر می تونی دیوونه باشی!

لویی روی پاهایش بالا و پایین پرید و یک مشت حواله صورت مرد کرد و گفت: بهتره کمتر حرف بزنی.

مرد با ساعد مشت لویی را دفع کرد : اما هنوز مطمئن نیستم هنوز مثل سابق دیوونه هستی یا نه...لویی تاملینسون!

لویی کمی جا خورد، تا به خودش بیاید مرد لویی را از پهلو گرفت و برگرداند و دستش را دور گردنش حلقه کرد. لویی کمی تقلا کرد و سرش را بالا برد و نفس زنان گفت: منظورت از این حرفا چیه؟

مرد زیر گوش لویی زمزمه کرد: تو منظور منو خوب می دونی ویلیام، من می دونم تو چه بلایی سر اون پسره آوردی!

لویی یک لحظه دست از تقلا برداشت، او چطور، چطور او را می شناخت!؟

مرد شانه لویی را کشید و دوباره گفت: بهم بگو ویلیام، بگو چرا شش ماه توی قرنطینه بودی؟

لویی صورتش را جمع کرد و گفت: باشه بهت میگم

لویی از فرصت استفاده کرد و با آرنجش به سینه اش ضربه زد، مرد خم شد، لویی خودش را آزاد کرد و یک ضربه به استخوان گونه مرد زد و او را به سمت طناب های رینگ پرت کرد.

مرد خودش را از روی طناب ها بلند کرد٬ سریع به سمت لویی هجوم برد و او را با یک مشت غافلگیر کرد.

لویی سرش به سمت مخالف چرخید، شوری خون را زیر لب هایش حس می کرد، دستش را به سمت لبش برد، به رد خون روی انگشت هایش نگاه کرد و بعد دستش را روی چانه اش کشید و زیرلب خندید.

خونی تو دهانش جمع شده بود روی رینگ تُف کرد و سرش را بالا برد: تمام زورت همین بود؟

مرد کفری تر شد، به لویی حمله کرد، با هر ضربه ای که می زد لویی یا جاخالی می داد یا گارد می گرفت.   
در آخر داد زد: بسه دیگه از مشت هات استفاده کن.

مرد پای راستش را خم کرد تا یک ضربه به شکم لویی بزند ولی لویی سریع تر واکنش نشان داد و پای او را گرفت و کنار پهلویش نگه داشت، سرش را نزدیک گوش مرد برد: من هنوزم دیوونم رفیق!

لویی بعد زدن این حرف مرد را روی زمین پرت کرد، روی او خیمه زد و به صورتش ضربه زد. مرد از خودش دفاع کرد ولی ضربات لویی بیش تر شد. مرد در نهایت گاردش را بست و فکر کرد که لویی مبارزه را تمام می کند ولی ضرباتش ادامه پیدا کرد. با هر ضربه سرش به چپ و راست می رفت و خون بیشتر جلوی چشم های لویی را می گرفت، انگار تمام خشم این چند وقت در مشت هایش جمع شده بود و حالا داشت آن را خالی می کرد.

جمعیت در سکوت وحشتناکی فرو رفته بود و همه در بهت بودند. صدای دست زدن کسی سکوت را شکست. لویی یک لحظه به خودش آمد و دست از مشت زدن برداشت. موهای عرق کرده اش تو صورتش ریخته بود و لباسش از خیسی به بدنش چسبیده بود.

ریموند به دست زدن ادامه داد و گفت: همون طور که تصورش رو می کردم لویی، تو فوق العاده بودی!

لویی به رد خون روی دست هایش و صورت مرد که غرق خون بود نگاه کرد. سرش را بالا گرفت و دیوانه وار به او زل زد.

زین که تازه رسیده بود، وارد رینگ شد.  
زیرلب گفت: اوه خدای من ...

زین نزدیک شد و شانه لویی را کشید : بیا بریم لویی...  
لویی بدون هیچ حرفی بلند شد، مسخ شده به دنبال زین رفت و توجه ای به نگاه هایی که به او زل می زد نکرد.

وقتی به فضای باز رسیدند. لویی یک لحظه از سرما به خودش لرزید. زین متوجه شد و کتش را روی شانه لویی انداخت. لویی از پشت شانه به زین نگاه کرد.

زین به چشم های آبی مرد که حالا مانند آسمان بالا سرشان تیره شده بود نگاه کرد و پرسید: خوبی؟

لویی سرش را تکان داد و برگشت، دوباره به دست هایش نگاه کرد...چی شد که دوباره افسارش از دستش ول شد؟!

تنها صدایی که ایجاد می شد صدای سنگ ریزه های زیر پایشان بود و آن سکوت وحشتناک شب...  
زین خودش را به لویی نزدیک تر کرد، از پشت او را گرفت و گفت : دارمت برادر !

لویی لبخند کمرنگی زد و بعد با صدای گرفته گفت: هری رو کجا بردی؟

زین از روی تعجب اخم کرد و چند لحظه طول کشید تا جواب بدهد: توی ماشینه، ولی اول از همه باید سراغ اونو بگیری؟ حالت خوبه؟

لویی بدون اینکه برگردد، خودش را از زین جدا کرد و گفت: ممنون زین، برای امشب کافیه، می تونی بری!

زین تن صدایش را بالا تر برد و گفت: چچچیی؟؟

لویی همچنان با خونسردی جواب داد: گفتم دیگه می تونی بری!

زین با تعجب اسم لویی را صدا زد ولی لویی توجه ای نکرد و دور شد. زین نمی دانست تنها گذاشتن او در این وضع و با آن پسر مست و نعشه درست بود یا نه!  
...

لویی کتش را از روی شانه اش برداشت و پوشید. سوار ماشین شد. هری را دید که روی صندلی جلو نشسته بود و در دنیای دیگری سیر می کرد.   
بدون توجه به او ماشین را روشن کرد و به سمت هتل رفت.

بعد از حدود پانزده دقیقه به هتل رسیدند. لویی پیاده شد و در سمت هری را باز کرد.

\- بلند شو هری!

\- Ne me touche pas منو نبر

\- هری چی میگی؟

\- Je ne viens pas من نمیام

لویی بی حوصله تر از آن بود تا تشخیص بدهد هری چه می گوید، پس خم شد هری را از ماشین بیرون کشید.

هری اول مقاومت کرد ولی بعد خودش را روی شانه لویی انداخت، لویی وارد لابی شد. نفس های داغ هری صورتش را قلقلک می داد.

هری سرش را داخل گردن لویی فرو برد و با صدای خفه گفت:   
Ramène-moi à la maison منو به خونه برگردون

لویی کمی گردنش را عقب کشید و گفت: باشه هری هر چی تو بگی!

لویی خواست به سمت پله ها برود ولی هری سنگین تر شده بود و اتاق او طبقه آخر بود و قطعا نمی توانست این همه طبقه را بالا برود. همین حالا هم نفس های داغ پسر و بوی الکل او را دیوانه کرده بود.

هری را به سمت اتاق خودش برد. وارد شد و در را با احتیاط بست. تا خواست برگردد و هری را به سمت تختش راهنمایی کند. یکی محکم او را به در کوبید، لویی غافلگیرانه به چشم های سبز پسر روبه رویش و موهایش که پریشان توی صورتش ریخته بود نگاه کرد: هر...

قبل اینکه اجازه حرف زدن به او بدهد، لب های پسر روی لب هایش قرار گرفت. طول کشید تا لویی به خودش بیاید و چند لحظه همان طور ماند و بعد دستش را به سمت سینه هری برد و او را روی تخت هل داد و تقریبا داد زد: تو ...تو الان چه غلطی کردی؟

هری با صدای لویی توی خودش جمع شد، اشک در چشم هایش حلقه زد. لویی نزدیک شد و چراغ خواب را روشن کرد.

هری سرش را بالا گرفت و به صورت اخموی لویی نگاه کرد و با بغض گفت :

-Tu ... tu n'es pas cole تو ...تو کول نیستی

-چی؟ کول؟

هری روی زمین زانو زد، با دست هایش صورتش را پوشاند و گفت: Tu ... tu n'es pas lui تو ...تو اون نیستی ...Je suis désolé متاسفم  
Je suis désolé ...Je suis désolé

لویی متوجه حرف های او نمی شد، هری زیر گریه زد و مدام آن کلمه را تکرار کرد، او چش شده بود؟ داشت از او عذرخواهی می کرد؟

لویی هر چند که عصبانی بود ولی صدای گریه های آن پسر مثل تیری قلبش را پاره می کرد. با دیدن او در این وضع احساس خوبی نداشت. خم شد و هری را بلند کرد و روی تخت نشاند.

انگشت هایش دست هری را لمس کرد، دستش یخ بسته بود. با دو دستش دست های هری را از صورتش کنار زد تا چهره اش را بهتر ببیند.

وقتی چهره اش را دید، بار دیگر قلبش به درد آمد، انگار کسی در حال مچاله کردن قلبش بود. صورت هری رنگ پریده و لب هایش پف کرده و قرمز بود.

هری بینی اش را بالا کشید و یک قطره اشک از چشم هایش پایین چکید. لویی کمی اخم کرد و به چشم های قرمز پسر نگاه کرد. مژه هایش خیس و بهم چسبیده و مردمک چشم هایش از حالت عادی بزرگتر شده بود.

این خزان لایق این چشم ها نبود. جنگل چشم های او هرگز نباید زرد می شد، هر چند او گفته بود که پاییز درختان را زیبا می کند ولی در مورد چشم های او... چشم های او همیشه باید بهار می ماند.

لویی سرش را خم کرد دستش را روی گونه هری گذاشت و با دقت بیشتری به صورتش نگاه کرد. او پیش از این او را این قدر دقیق ندیده بود. انگار یکی با دقت بی هیچ نقصی او را نقاشی کرده باشد، مثل نقاشی هایی که سرتاسر هتل گذاشته بود اما برخلاف آنها سیاه و سفید بود، انگار از داخل آن قاب با نگاه معصومانه اش التماس می کرد. التماس می کرد تا رنگی به صورتش بپاشی و او را از دنیای سیاه و سفیدش بیرون بکشی...

هری با صدای گرفته گفت و باعث شد لویی دست از نگاه کردن به او بردارد.

\- Je suis désolé متاسفم

\- هری...  
\- Je suis désolé متاسفم   
Dis...lui de me pardonner به اون بگو منو ببخشه

هری تکرار کرد و باز اشک ریخت، لویی هول شد، نمی دانست چی کار بکند، او در این لحظه خیلی بی پناه به نظر می رسید، پس تنها کاری که توانست انجام بدهد این بود که نزدیک شود و پسر را در آغوش بگیرد.

هری سرش را روی شانه لویی گذاشت، فین فین کرد و دم گوش لویی گفت: Je ne voulais pas ressembler à ça  
من نمی خواستم این شکلی شه!

لویی هنوز گیج بود پس تنها که کرد نوازش کمرش بود: لطفا هری ...لطفا گریه نکن...

\- Ça m'a plu من دوستش داشتم

لویی دستش را به سمت موهای پسر برد و آرام نوازششان کرد و گفت: باشه هری، بهش میگم، هر چی تو بگی!

هری چیز دیگری نگفت و در آغوش مرد باقی ماند، چشم هایش را بست. چند لحظه طول کشید تا لویی متوجه شد نفس های هری عادی شده اند.   
او را کمی از سینه اش جدا کرد و دید که او به خواب رفته...

لویی او را کامل از آغوشش جدا کرد و روی تخت خواباند سپس از روی تخت بلند و به چهره غرق در خواب پسر نگاه کرد. به لباس هایش که هنوز به تن داشت نگاه کرد، او امشب با آن لباس ها راحت نمی خوابید! پس خم شد دکمه های پیراهنش را باز کرد، به سمت شلوارش رفت و دکمه آن را هم باز کرد، هری در جایش کمی تکان خورد، لویی می ترسید که لباس هایش را کامل در بیارد و او بیدار شود، حالا که این قدر آرام شده بود شاید درست نبود آن را بهم می زد. پس به سمت کفش هایش رفت، بند آن ها را باز کرد با احتیاط کفش و جورابش را در آورد و گوشه تخت گذاشت.

بعد بلند شد، برای آخرین بار به هری نگاه کرد، قطرات اشک روی صورتش خشک شده بودند و زیر نور چراغ برق می زدند. لویی ملافه را روی او کشید و چراغ را خاموش کرد و زیر لب گفت: شب بخیر هری!

* * *

_بعد جنگ جهانی اول یک قرار داد بین متفقین و متحدین برقرار شد که تو اون قراداد آلمان باید قرامت جنگ رو پرداخت می کرد بخاطر همین آلمانی ها کلا از فرانسوی ها دل خوشی ندارن._


	8. درد

لویی از اتاق بیرون رفت، وارد لابی شد و پله هایی که به سمت زیرزمین می رفت را طی کرد، در اتاق را باز کرد.   
داخل اتاق سرد بود و بوی نم می‌داد چون او خیلی وقت بود که به اینجا سر نزده بود.  
به سمت شومینه رفت، از سطل کنار شومینه چند عدد هیزم برداشت و داخل محفطه شومینه قرار داد. کمی نفت ریخت، کبریت را چند بار به گوگرد جعبه کبریت زد، بار سوم روشن شد و نور کمش چهره اش را در تاریکی روشن کرد، کبریت را روی هیزم ها انداخت و با عنبر آن ها را کمی جابه‌جا کرد، پس اینکه مطمئن شد آتش جان گرفته ایستاد و به سمت تخت رفت.

سرش را میان دست هایش گرفت. همه چیز دست در دست داده بود تا او را کلافه تر کند. آن پسر ... انگار تمام معادلات را بهم ریخته بود.

پایش را کمی بالا آورد تا کفشش را در بیاورد ولی ناگهان به چیزی گیر کرد.   
خم شد و قاب عکسی که از لبه تخت بیرون زده بود برداشت.   
گرد و خاک کمی که روی شیشه شکسته قاب نشسته بود را فوت کرد و به تصویر دختری که کنار اسب سیاهی ایستاده بود و به او لبخند می زد نگاه کرد، آن دختر و صدای هیزم، او را فقط یاد یک چیز انداخت.

  
...

شعله های آتش در مردمک چشم های مرد می رقصید. با صدای خش خش و شکستن چوب سرش را برگرداند و به دختری که با اسب نزدیک می شد نگاه کرد. بلند شد و به سمت او رفت.

دست دختر را گرفت و کمک کرد پایین بیاید.   
\- سلام سؤرا   
[* soră، Romnian : sister   
زبان رومانی، رومایی، که مردم کولی به آن سخن می گویند ]  
\- سلام، چی شده؟ چرا گفتی همو اینجا ببینیم؟ هتل مشکلی داشت؟

\- باید حرف بزنیم.

\- در مورد چی؟

\- بیا بشین.

لویی به کنده درختی که کنار آتش بود اشاره کرد، لاتی نشست و چند لحظه بعد لویی هم کنار او قرار گرفت.

لاتی با ذوق گفت: چی شده فِراته که منو تا جنگل کشوندی؟!

[* frate :Romanian: brother ]

لویی کمی این پا و آن پا کرد، دستکش های چرمی اش را بهم مالید، وقتی او را این گونه صدا می زد چطور می توانست آن حرف را به او بزند.

\- لویی!

\- مسئله مهمیه باید تنها باهم حرف می زدیم!

\- خب، می شنوم.

\- تو باید ازدواج کنی!

\- چی؟ ازدواج؟ خب می دونی که من و ...

\- با دنیور نه!

لبخند لاتی خشک شد، لب هایش از تعجب باز مانده بود و حالا اخم کمرنگی کرده بود.

\- چی ؟

لویی نفسش را بیرون فرستاد، گفتن مجدد آن جمله سخت بود.   
\- گفتم تو باید ازدواج کنی ولی با یک آلمانی، کسی که من می‌گم!

\- منظورت چیه؟ مگه اون مشکلش چیه؟

\- اون مشکلی نداره فقط...

تن صدای لاتی کمی بالاتر رفت: نمی فهمم، فقط چی؟

\- تو نمی تونی با یه کولی ازدواج کنی!

لاتی از سر جایش بلند شد و داد زد: یعنی چی لو، تو ...تو می فهمی چی میگی؟

لویی بلند شد و به سمت لاتی رفت و سعی کرد خواهرش را آرام کند: می فهمم باور کن بهتر از هر وقت دیگه ای می فهمم.

\- می فهمی؟ متوجه هستی چی گفتی؟ متوجه هستی که یک رگ منم کولیه و تو ...تو

\- مشکل همین جاست!

اخم لاتی غلیظ تر شد، لویی جلو رفت و‌ بازوهای خواهرش را گرفت و سعی کرد با ملایمت بیشتری صحبت کند.

\- ببین مشکل اینجاست، تو و اون، دوتا کولی نمی تونن باهم ازدواج کنن.

\- چی میگی لویی؟ باورم نمیشه این حرف هارو دارم از زبون تو می شنوم، نمی فهمم

لاتی خودش را از حصار دست لویی جدا کرد و یک قدم به عقب برداشت.  
\- نمی فهمم، اونا چه بلایی سرت آوردن، کی روی مخ تو تاثیر گذاشته!؟

\- هیچ کس، من خودم به این نتیجه رسیدم.

\- یعنی چی؟

\- یعنی شما دوتا نباید باهم ازدواج کنین این خیلی سخته؟

\- اره، سخته تو نمی فهمی، اصلا تو چطور می فهمی، تو حتی از ما نیستی!

لویی صدایش را بالا برد: شاید خون شما توی رگ من نباشه، ولی منم با همون آدما بزرگ شدم، دارم می بینم چی کار می کنن، دارم می بینم هر روز دارن بیشتر اذیتتون می کنن، من نمی دونم...نمی دونم چی می شه، نمی دونم چه نقشه ای دارن، من نمی خوام اتفاقی برات بیفته، نمی خوام تنها خانواده ام رو از دست بدم، چرا نمی فهمی؟ چرا دونستن این برات سخته؟ چرا؟

لویی از حجم حرف هایی که پشت هم گفته بود به نفس نفس افتاد، با صورت گر گرفته به لاتی نگاه کرد.

لاتی این بار داد زد: تو خودخواهی لویی، چرا برای تو سخته؟ چرا فهمیدن عشق برای تو سخته؟ من اونو دوستش دارم، می خواد هر چی بشه، برای من مهم نیست، برام مهم نیست بذار هر غلطی می خوان بکنن، اگر قراره بمیرم، تو آغوش کسی که دوست دارم می میرم، اگر قراره خونی ریخته شه، رگم رو می زنم تا خونم کنار عشقم ریخته شه، من حاضرم بمیرم، حاضرم بمیرم ولی تن به این بردگی ندم.

لاتی سریع گفت، از کنار لویی گذشت و سوار اسبش شد.

\- لاتی صبر کن.  
لویی گفت و به سمت لاتی دوید، جلوی او ایستاد، اسب یک لحظه با دیدن مرد سم هایش را بالا برد، قادر بود همان لحظه به سینه لویی بکوبد اما لاتی آن را کنترل کرد.  
" هعیییی، آروم باش٬ آروم باش حیوون"

لویی دستش را جلو گرفت و گفت:  
می‌گم وایسا، من هنوز حرفم تموم نشده!

\- دیگه چه حرفی مونده لویی؟ من دیگه نمی خوام بشنوم.

\- خواهش می کنم لاتی، خواهش می کنم این کارو نکن!

\- این تقصیر خودته!

\- می خوای منو ول کنی؟ می خوای تنها برادرت رو ول کنی؟

\- برادر؟ برادری که ریشه منو قبول نداره؟

\- این کارو با خودت نکن، این کارو با ما نکن لاتی

\- تو از عشق چیزی نمی دونی فِراته، پس منو درک نمی کنی...

لاتی اخرین حرفش رو زد، اسب رو هعی کرد و از کنار لویی گذشت.

...

لویی قاب عکس را روی میز کنار تخت قرار داد و زیرلب گفت: من از عشق چیزی نمی دونم سؤرا ولی وقتی اون پسر رو می بینم قلبم توی سینه بی قراری می کنه.

***

چشم هایش را باز کرد، به دردی که ناگهان در سرش پیچید توجه ای نکرد و بلند شد. چند لحظه طول کشید تا موقعیت را پیدا کند. چشم هایش را مالید تا تصویر تاری که رو به رویش بود واضح تر شود. به مردی که پشت به او ایستاده بود نگاه کرد و با صدایی که گرفته بود گفت: تو کی هستی؟

مردی که پشت به او بود سرش را برگرداند و هری یک لحظه با دیدن چهره آشنای او رنگش پرید.

\- صبح بخیر هری!  
لویی گفت و با لبخند به هری که با اخم و موهای پریشان به او زل زده بود نگاه کرد.

\- من کجام؟

\- تو اتاق من!

هری گیج تر به لویی نگاه کرد و من من کنان پرسید: من...من تو اتاق تو چی کار می کنم؟

\- یعنی یادت نمیاد؟

هری به ذهنش فشار آورد، چیزی از دیشب به یاد نداشت،فقط می دانست که یک چیزی کشید و بعد نوار ذهنش خالی بود.  
به اطراف نگاه کرد و بعد به خودش، چرا دکمه های پیراهنش باز بود؟ و شلوارش... شلوارش تا پایین ران هایش کشیده شده بود.   
ملافه را تا بالای شانه هایش کشید و بعد دوباره‌ به لویی نگاه کرد.  
لویی نیشخند زد، بد نبود کمی سر به سر او می گذاشت نه؟!

\- هری، لازم نیست چیزی رو پنهون کنی، دیشب چیز های بیشتری رو دیدم.

لویی گفت، حرف او زیاد هم غلط نبود، دیشب او چیزهای جدیدی راجع به آن پسر فهمیده بود.

چشم های هری با شنیدن این حرف گشاد تر شد، پتو را بالا تر کشید و گفت: منـ... منظورت چیه؟

\- اوه، این واقعا منو ناراحت کرد که تو هیچی از دیشب به یاد نیاری...

لویی به سمت مبل تک نفره کنار کمد رفت و کتش را برداشت و تمام مدت نگاه خیره هری را روی خودش حس می کرد.  
لویی ساعت جیبی اش را در آورد و گفت: به هر حال ساعت نه شده و من کار دارم و باید ...

\- چی؟  
هری حرف لویی را قطع کرد، لویی سرش را بالا گرفت و به هری نگاه کرد.

\- ساعت چنده؟

\- گفتم ساعت نه شده...

هری سریع ملافه را از روی خودش کنار کشید و بلند شد زیرلب گفت: فاک‌... قطارم...قطارم...

لویی با تعجب حرکات او را نگاه کرد، باورش نمیشد همین چند ثانیه پیش آن کلمه را از دهن آن پسر شنید.

هری بلند شد و به سمت در رفت ولی قبل اینکه بخواهد یک قدم بردارد صدای سرفه لویی متوقفش کرد.  
سرش را برگرداند و به او نگاه کرد، لویی به پاهای هری اشاره کرد و گفت: فکر نکنم جالب باشه این طوری بیرون بری!

هری به پاهایش نگاه کرد، شلوارش افتاده بود و هیچ چیز پایش نبود.  
\- فاک   
خم شد و شلوارش را بالا آورد، دکمه شلوارش افتاده بود، با یک دست شلوارش را گرفت و با دست دیگرش دو طرف پیراهنش را.  
لویی به گونه های هری که رنگ گرفته بود نگاه کرد و سعی کرد خنده اش را جمع کند.   
\- کفش ...کفشام

\- اونا کنار تختن می تونی برداری.

هری یه نگاه به کنار تخت انداخت، کفش هارا به زور پایش کرد، خواست خم شود تا بند کفشش را ببندد ولی نگاه پریشانش بین دستش که شلوار را نگه داشته بود و بند کفشش چرخید و در نهایت سرش را بالا برد و با مظلومی به لویی نگاه کرد و گفت: چجوری ببندمشون حالا؟

لویی با حرف هری چشم هایش از تعجب باز شد  
\- چی؟ مگه باره اولته کفش هاتو پات می کنی؟

\- نه ولی بار اولمه که شلوارم هر لحظه ممکنه بیفته و ...

\- و...

هری غر زد.  
\- خب با این وضع نمی تونم بندشونو ببندم.

لویی لبخندش را جمع کرد و خودش را به آن راه زد: ولی من هنوز متوجه نشدم.

\- می شه لطفا تو ببندیشون؟

لویی تن صدایش با این حرف بالا رفت.  
\- چـــی؟ من ببندم ؟

\- خب، من...من ...نمی تونم‌...

\- من یه فکر بهتر دارم!

لویی به سمت کمدش رفت، یک کمربند از کمد در آورد و نزدیک هری شد. به چشم های هری که از تعجب درشت تر شده بود و با چهره سردرگم بهش زل زده بود نگاه کرد.

لویی نزدیک تر شد و گفت: یکم به من فضا می دی اینو ببندم؟

هری خودش را به لویی نزدیک تر کرد، دستش را توی پهلویش جمع کرد.  
لویی کمی روی پاهایش خم شد و دستش را پشت کمر هری برد.

سمت چپ صورت لویی حالا مماس با صورت هری بود. هری شانه هایش را بالا داد، دست هایش را به بدنش چسباند تا حدالامکان از برخورد با لویی پرهیز کند.

لویی کمربند را روی بند شلوار هری تنظیم کرد، نفس های هری دم گوشش تمرکزش را بهم می ریخت. سریع کمر بند را بست ولی برخورد انگشت هایش به کمر هری اجتناب‌ناپذیر بود و هری از برخورد سطحی انگشت های تب دار لویی کمی تکان خورد.

\- تموم شد.  
لویی گفت و سرش را بالا گرفت، اما واکنش همزمان هردویشان باعث شد صورت هایشان مماس به یکدیگر قرار بگیرد؛ حالا فقط یک نفس باهم فاصله داشتند.

لویی چند لحظه در گیج به چشم های هری زل زد؛ حالا متوجه شده بود چشم های او سبز خالی نیست، بلکه رگه های عسلی ای دور مردمکش را احاطه کرده.   
هری آب دهنش را قورت داد، یک قدم عقب رفت و سرفه کرد: امم...ممنون

هری سریع گفت و بعد لویی را در اتاق تنها گذاشت.

***  
نفهمید چطور آماده شده بود، چطور کلید را پس داد و حتی منتظر تاکسی هم نشد و تقریبا نصف راه را پیاده طی کرده بود. نمی دانست این بار چرا مسیر نسبت به آمدنش طولانی تر شده بود.  
چند لحظه‌ ایستاد، سیاهی رفتن چشم هایش را نادیده گرفت و هم چنین پیچیدن معده اش را در هم.   
عرق پیشانیش را پاک کرد، ساعتش را از پالتوش در آورد و نگاه کرد.   
\- لعنت فقط پنج دقیقه وقت دارم...

ساعتش را سریع توی جیبش سر داد، چمدانش را دوباره گرفت و این بار قدم هایش را تند تر کرد.  
...

وقتی وارد سکو شد. هیچ قطاری نبود، آدم ها تک و توک اطراف پرسه می زدند. هری به چند لحظه به اطراف نگاه کرد و بعد به سمت باجه بلیت فروشی رفت، سرش را کمی خم کرد و صدایش را صاف کرد. مرد سرش را بالا گرفت و گفت: بفرمایید

\- ببخشید، قطار استراسبورگ رفت؟

\- آره، فک کنم یه ده دقیقه می‌شه رفته باشه.

\- ولی من بلیت داشتم

\- باید زودتر می اومدین، متاسفم آقا.

\- قطار بعدی کیه؟

\- شش روز دیگه، بلیت می خواید؟

هری چند لحظه فکر کرد و بعد جواب داد: نه، ممنون.

***  
زین وارد دفتر شد. لویی کنار پنجره ایستاده بود و آستین های پیراهنش را بالا زده بود و به بیرون نگاه می کرد.  
زین سرفه کوتاهی کرد و نزذیک تر شد.  
لویی سرش را برگرداند و به او نگاه کرد: زین، متوجه نشدم اومدی داخل

\- سلام، البته که نبایدم بشی، منتظر چیزی هستی یک ساعته به بیرون زل زدی؟

لویی به سمت میزش رفت، نشست و خودش را مشغول کاغذ های زیر دستش نشان داد و گفت: نه منتظر کسی نیستم!

زین لب و لوچه اش را جمع کرد: اوه، درسته...درسته   
زین نزدیک میز لویی شد و ادامه داد: خوبی؟  
\- خوبم.

زین چند لحظه سکوت کرد و به میز شلوغ لویی نگاه کرد، کتابی که زیر کتاب های دیگر نظرش را جلب کرده بود در آورد و گفت: امم... می‌شه بپرسم چرا کتاب لغت زبان فرانسه روی میزته؟

لویی سرش را بالا برد، کتاب را از دستش کشید و گفت: اون مال قبلاًئه.

\- اووو، یعنی قضیه کهنه تر از ایناست؟ من فکر کردم از دیشب شروع شده...

\- چی می گی؟ قضیه چی؟

زین به سمت لویی خم شد و گفت: قضیه اون پسر خارجی که برات مهم شده!

\- برام مهم شده؟

\- آره، من دیشب عین دیوونه ها دنبال اون پسر نمی گشتم.

\- تو هیچی نمی دونی زین حرف نزن.

\- نمی دونم؟ چی می‌گی لویی؟ من تو رو بهتر از خودت می شناسم.

\- نه، این رو دیگه نمی دونی ‌

\- پس می‌شه بگی چرا برات مهمه؟

\- فقط کمکش کردم

\- فقط کمک ؟   
زین خندید  
\- کمک؟ اسم اینو میذاری کمک؟

لویی کلافه دستی به صورتش کشید: زین، می‌گم تو چیزی نمی دونی٬ اون قبلا به خاطر من تو دردسر افتاد و من نمی خواستم دوباره چیزی بشه!

\- خب، ولی باز، باز یه چیزی این وسط می لنگه

لویی نفسش رو با حرص فوت کرد: بفرمایید کارگاه، کجای کار می لنگه؟

\- به نظرم اون اول برات مهم نبوده، ولی الان مهم شده و تو ...تو ازش خوشت میاد مگه نه؟

لویی زد زیر خنده: چییی؟ چی می‌گی زین! می فهمی؟ اون...اون پسره

\- چه فرقی داره لویی؟

\- چه فرقی داره؟ خیلی

\- این فرقی نداره لو

\- من مثل تو نیستم زین، من مثل تو از مردا خوشم نمیاد!

\- این قدر مطمئنی؟

\- تو منو می شناسی، می دونی من فقط مخالف خودم رو دوست دارم

\- کی گفته لویی؟

چهره لویی در هم رفت:  
\- چی؟

\- من هیچ وقت با اطمینان این حرف رو نمی‌زنم

لویی گیج تر به زین نگاه کرد، زین می تونست ببینه که حالا نگاهش بی روح تر شده بود.  
\- منظورت چیه؟

\- لویی، راستش من هیچ وقت جرات گفتن اینو نداشتم ولی شاید الان وقت مناسبی باشه.

لویی عصبی پرسید:  
\- جرات گفتن چی رو؟

\- من همیشه به تو شک داشتم، یعنی من می دونم تو فقط با دخترا می خوابیدی‌ ولی همیشه یه حسی بهم می گفت تو فقط از دخترا خوشت نمیاد!

\- اینو تو معلوم نمی کنی زین! من بیست و خرده سالمه، می تونم فکر کنم و تصمیم بگیرم

\- این چیزی نیست که تو تصمیم بگیری، اینو بقیه درونت می بینن و بعد خودت باید ببینیش

لویی عصبی خندید: من می دونم لازم نیست

زین چند لحظه سکوت کرد، بعد بازوهای لویی رو گرفت و با ملایمت گفت: تو همیشه از خودت فرار می کنی، فقط همین یک بار رو فرار نکن لو، وگرنه اونم در می‌ره!

زین صاف ایستاد، لویی به زین نگاه کرد و چیزی نگفت و این او را خوشحال کرد که حداقل توانسته باشد یک تلنگر کوچک به او بزند.

زین سمت در رفت و برای آخرین بار نگاهی به لویی انداخت و گفت: فقط همین یک‌بار لویی، اگر با من روراست نیستی با خودت باش.   
...  
زین لویی را تنها گذاشت و به سمت در خروجی رفت اما همان لحظه به فرد قد بلندی برخورد کرد.

"ببخشید "

زین سرش را بالا برد و پسر نگاه کرد، او خودش بود همان پسر که انگار با دل رفیقش بازی کرده بود.

\- ببخشید، می تونم رد شم؟

\- حالت چطوره ه... اسمت چی بود؟

\- هری

\- اره، حالت چطوره هری؟

هری عجیب به او نگاه کرد و گفت: ممنون، خوبم...چرا اینو می پرسین؟

\- تو می دونی چرا خوبی؟ به خاطر رفیق من، اصلا ازش تشکر کردی؟

\- متوجه نمیشم  
هری نزدیک شد ولی زین دوباره سر راهش را سد کرد، نگاهی به چمدان های در دست هری انداخت و گفت: پس تو تشکر نکرده داشتی می رفتی نه؟!

\- من...

زین با مشت پیراهن هری را گرفت و گفت: خوب گوش کن پسر جون، باید بگم که لویی دیشب نجاتت داد وگرنه الان اون صورت قشنگت به فاک رفته بود. حد خودت رو بدون بچه ...

زین پیراهن هری را مرتب کرد و بعد تنه زدن به او از کنارش رد شد.  
هری چند لحظه گیج همان جا ایستاد ...لویی او را نجات داده بود؟ دیشب واقعا چه اتفاقی افتاد؟

***

نزدیک غروب بود که هری وارد کافه شد. نگاهش دور تا دور کافه پرسه زد و در نهایت روی مردی که سیگار به دست پشت میز نشسته بود ثابت ماند.  
نزدیک او شد و به نیم رخ او که نور کم سوی کافه روی آن تابیده بود و خط گونه اش را بیشتر نشان می داد نگاه کرد و گفت: می تونم بشینم؟

لویی سرش را بالا گرفت و با دیدن هری چند لحظه سکوت کرد و بعد با سر به صندلی روبه رویش اشاره کرد.  
هری صندلی را کشید و نشست. به لویی که سرش پایین بود و سیگار را در جاسیگاری خاموش می کرد نگاه کرد.

\- این دومیش بود؟

لویی سرش را بالا گرفت و به هری نگاه کرد: دومی چی؟

\- دومین سیگار

لویی جاسیگاری نقره ای رنگش را برداشت و باز کرد : اگر تو این نخ رو نمی خوای اینم سومیشه!

\- نه مرسی

لویی سیگار را در دستش چرخاند به سیگار و بعد به هری نگاه کرد:   
\- جدی؟ مطمئنی؟ چیزی که دیشب کشیدی که در برابر این چیزی نیست

\- من...می‌شه فعلا بحث اونو وسط نکشی؟ باید راجع به دیشب حرف بزنیم.

لویی سیگار را روی میز گذاشت و به صندلیش تکیه داد و دست هایش در جیب پالتوش فرو برد.  
\- خب، الان داریم راجع به همون حرف می زنیم.

\- دیشب دقیقا چه اتفاقی افتاد؟

\- می‌شه دقیقا بگی کدوم بخش از دیشب؟

هری کلافه جواب داد: بعد اینکه من یه چیزی کشیدم

لویی دست هایش را روی میز گذاشت و کمی به جلو خم شد: بذار از اینجا شروع کنیم، می دونی کبودی روی گونه ات برای چیه؟

\- نه...

\- یکم فکر کن

هری به فکر فرورفت، لویی گفت: تو رفتی زیرزمین ...  
با شنیدن این حرف تصویری در ذهن هری نقش بست.

\- و من رفتم...خدای من...من رفتم مسابقه بدم؟!

\- آره

\- چرا؟

\- نمی‌دونم تو زده بود به سرت

\- و بعد؟!

\- یادته کی برد؟

\- نه!

\- من بردم!

هری با تعجب به لویی نگاه کرد: چییی؟ من ...من با تو مسابقه دادم؟

لویی زد زیر خنده، هری با اخم به او نگاه کرد و منتظر جواب شد.  
لویی انگشت اشاره و شسش را دور لبش کشید و سعی کرد خنده اش را کنترل کند.

\- اگر تو با من مبارزه کرده بودی الان اینجا نبودی!

\- پس چه اتفاقی افتاد؟

لویی لب هایش را تر کرد و تکیه داد: تو رفتی تو رینگ داشتی با یکی دیگه مسابقه می دادی بعد من رسیدم و تو رو از رینگ بیرون آوردم و بعد مجبور شدم که با اون رقیب مزخرفت مبارزه کنم

\- و بعد چطوری از اتاق تو سر درآوردم؟!

\- می دونی بالا آوردن یه آدم مست که سنگین شده از چهار طبقه زیاد آسون نیست.

\- همین؟! اتفاق خاصی نیفتاد؟

لویی چند لحظه سکوت کرد، بوسه هری را بار دیگر در ذهنش نقش بست. سرش را بالا برد و به لب های هری نگاه کرد: نه

\- ولی من نفهمیدم چرا اتاق تو؟!

\- چیه؟ فکر کردی من با یک آدم مست کاری می کنم؟!

\- نه، من منظورم این نبود

لویی کمی اخم کرد و‌ به سمت میز خم شد:   
\- پس چی هری؟ منظورت چی بود؟ خجالت نکش بگو   
هری دستپاچه جواب داد:  
\- من واقعا منظوری نداشتم!

لویی کلافه دستی به صورتش کشید و گفت: اصلا فراموشش کن  
لویی بلند شد و همین که یک قدم برداشت هری مچ دستش را گرفت.

\- معذرت می خوام   
هری به لویی نگاه کرد و گفت و بعد سرش را پایین انداخت و با دیدن دست های لویی با نگرانی گفت: خدای من لو، دستت ...دستات...کبود شده...

لویی دستش را عقب کشید:  
\- چیزی نیست هری

هری بار دیگر دست لویی را گرفت و با ناراحتی گفت: اما ورم کرده

\- جدی می‌گم هری واقعاً چیزی نیست!

لویی به چشم های هری که نگرانی در آن موج می زد و ابروهایش که پایین افتاده بود نگاه کرد.

\- من باید برای جبران دیشب کاری بکنم، می تونم یک کاری کنم ورم دستت زودتر خوب شه.

\- هری

\- لطفاً، این تنها کاری که می تونم بکنم تا ازت تشکر کنم.

لویی در فکر رفت، به دست های هری که هنوز دستش را گرفته بود نگاه کرد و در نهایت از جدال افکارش خسته شده و جواب داد: می‌ذارم ازم تشکر کنی!

هری لبخند زد، و لویی تعجب کرد که همان یک لبخند چطور دوباره زیبایی را به صورتش برگرداند.

هری دست لویی را رها کرد و بلند شد: پس من وسایلم رو میارم و...کجا ببینمت؟

\- توی دفترم خوبه؟

هری لبخندش را عمیق تر کرد: آره خوبه.

***

لویی با شنیدن صدای در گفت: بیا تو

هری با لبخند وارد شد و روی یکی از مبل ها نشست، کیفش را روی میز روبه‌رویش گذاشت و روی وسایلش خم‌ شد و گفت: من اینجا چندتا چیز دارم که فکر کنم خوب باشه...عامم...روغن نارگیل

هری پشت هم توضیح داد و لویی تمام مدت به او که با حوصله وسایلش را روی میز می‌گذاشت نگاه می کرد. هری گوشه ابرویش را خاراند و ادامه داد: آمم، من نمیدونم اونی که خوب بود کجا گذاشتم...آها اینجاست پیداش کردم

هری در اخر با ذوق گفت و بطری شیشه ای را جلوی صورتش گرفت و بعد به لویی نگاه کرد.

\- فکر کنم باید بیای این سمت

لویی از سرجایش بلند شد، هری کمی عقب تر نشست تا لویی هم روی مبل جا شود.

هری دستش را به سمت لویی دراز کرد و گفت: می تونم دستت رو ببینم؟

لویی چند ثانیه به دست چپ هری نگاه کرد و بعد دست چپش را جلو برد.   
هری دست لویی را گرفت.

\- اول دستت رو ضدعفونی می کنم شاید یکم بسوزه

لویی سعی کرد حواسش را از تب دست های هری روی صدایش متمرکز کند ولی کمی سخت بود.

\- اشکال نداره؟

لویی آرام جواب داد: هر کاری لازمه بکن

هری پنبه را آغشته به الکل کرد و بار دیگر دست لویی را گرفت، با پنبه روی کبودی و زخم های کوچکی که روی دستش بود کشید. لویی صورتش را کمی از درد جمع کرد و ناخوداگاه کمی دستش را عقب کشید.

\- آخرشه ...  
هری گفت و دست لویی را محکم تر گرفت اما نمی فهمید هر چه دست لویی را محکم تر می گیرد انگار قلب لویی هم محکم تر در مشتش گرفته.

هری پنبه را کنار گذاشت، و در حین اینکه دارو را از روی میز بر می داشت گفت: می‌شه دستت رو بذاری رو پام؟

لویی دستش را روی پای هری گذاشت و سعی کرد دستش کمتر با پای هری تماس داشته باشد.  
هری به سمت لویی برگشت و با قطره چکان کمی روی دست لویی ریخت.

با دست راستش انگشت های لویی را گرفت و با شستش روغن را روی دست لویی پخش کرد.

لویی ابتدا کمی دستش را منقبض کرد ولی بعد وقتی هری با انگشتش آن را نوازش کرد کمی دستش را آزاد تر کرد. نمی توانست منکر این شود که دست های آن پسر شفا بخش نیست.

لویی نگاهش مدام بین دست و صورت هری می چرخید، انگشت های کشیده اش استخوان دست لویی را لمس می کرد و انگار درد را در آن نقطه آزاد می کرد.

لویی به صورت هری نگاه کرد، کمی اخم کرده و لب هایش را جمع کرده بود، نگاه لویی از مژه های بور او و سپس روی لب های برجسته اش ثابت ماند.

"مطمئنم این لب ها برای بوسیدن آفریده شدند...مگه نه لویی "  
لویی نفهمید چطور این جمله را یادش آمد، او داشت به لب های یک پسر فکر می کرد، به ذهنش انگ زد اما یاد بوسه هری روی لب هایش افتاد، انگار هر چی مقاومت می کرد ذهنش بدتر جواب می‌داد، حالا حتی حس می کرد بدنش هم دارد واکنش نشان می دهد.

هری سرش را بالا گرفت و با نگاه خیره لویی مواجه شد، لبخند خجالتی ای زد و گفت: اون یکی دستت...

لویی دستش را کشید و دست دیگرش را به دست هری سپرد و دوباره همان ها تکرار شد. لویی حس می کرد دمای اتاق بالا تر رفته است، اما نمی دانست از تب دست های او بود یا چیز دیگری...

\- تموم شد   
هری گفت و سرش را بالا گرفت و لبخند زد. لویی ناچار لبخند کمرنگی زد و گفت: ممنون، حس می کنم بهتر شد.

\- خواهش می کنم خوشحالم تونستم کاری بکنم.

هری سرش را به سمت میز برگرداند و وسایلش را توی کیفش گذاشت، لویی به نیم رخش و کبودی که روی گونه اش بود نگاه کرد و گفت: اممم...فکر کنم خودت هم بهش نیاز داری

هری سرش را چرخاند: به چی؟

\- دارو برای صورتت

\- نمی خواد زیاد جدی نیست

\- می خوای یکم برات بزنم ?

هری با من من جواب داد: اممم... نمی‌دونم

لویی بطری را از روی میز برداشت، کمی از آن روی دستش ریخت.  
\- لویی، نمی خواد

لویی سرش را بالا گرفت و گفت: صورتت رو بیار جلو

هری کمی جلوتر رفت. لویی گونه هری را گرفت، با انگشت شستش روی کبودی هری کشید. هری حس آشنایی داشت، انگار قبلا هم این اتفاق افتاده بود، به صورت لویی نگاه کرد و بعد ناگهان تصویری در ذهنش جرقه زد. او دیشب، توی اتاق دقیقا روبروی لویی نشسته بود و همین اتفاق تکرار شد پس حس آشنایش اشتباه نمی کرد؟

هری به لب های لویی نگاه کرد، اتفاقات کم‌کم پشت هم در ذهنش نقش می بست. دیشب یک اتفاقی افتاده بود ...او ...او... اورا بوسیده بود! هری با به یادآوردن آن صحنه صورتش را عقب کشید. نفسش گرفته بود و نیاز به اکسیژن داشت، لویی گیج به تغییر رفتار هری نگاه کرد‌ و گفت: هری...

هری بطری دارو را توی کیفش گذاشت، سعی کرد به صورت لویی نگاه نکند، به خودش لعنت فرستاد، این چه کار احمقانه ای بود که کرد.   
دستش را روی پیشانیش گذاشت و بعد دستپاچه گفت: من...من فکر کنم بهتره برم...

\- هری...خوبی؟

\- آره، خوبم، یادم اومد یه کاری داشتم، بابت دیشب بازم ممنون ... خدافظ

لویی به هری که تند تند حرف می زد نگاه کرد، هری خیلی سریع کیفش را برداشت و لویی دقیقه نود جواب داد: خواهش می‌کنم

البته بعید دانست که هری شنیده باشد چون او سریع غیب شد.

***

هری با دو از پله ها بالا رفت، سریع وارد اتاقش شد، در را بست و به آن تکیه داد. صورتش را که مطمئن بود الان کاملا سرخ شده با دست هایش پنهان کرد و با صدای خفه گفت: خدای من، چی کار کردی هری...من...من لویی تاملینسون رو بوسیدم...خدای من... باورم نمی شه... این چه گندی بود زدی هری....این چه گندی بود...

هری در شروف گریه کردن بود، کم‌کم پازل ذهنش تکمیل می شد و بیشتر دیشب را به یاد می آورد، بیش‌تر می فهمید چه گندی بالا زده، لویی او را هل داده بود، ولی چرا امروز چیزی نگفت؟! یعنی فهمیده بود یا برایش مهم نبود؟!

تمامی این افکار در ذهن هری می پیچید و بیشتر دلش می خواست زمین دهن باز کند و او را ببلعد. چند بار به صورتش سیلی زد: به خودت بیا هری، آروم باش...تو ...تو از پسش بر میای

هری با خودش گفت و بعد تکیه اش را از در گرفت. با کلید در اتاقش را قفل کرد و به سمت حمام رفت، شاید یک‌ دوش می توانست حالش را بهتر کند.

***

لویی به ساعت نگاه کرد، ده را نشان می داد، از زمان رفتن هری از دفتر بیرون نرفته بود و تمام مدت داشت فکر می کرد.

در باز شد و اما داخل آمد :   
\- ببخشید لویی، من دارم می‌رم می خواستم بهت خبر بدم

لویی سرش را بالا گرفت: می‌تونی بری مشکلی نیست

\- شماهم تا اخر شب اینجا نمونید، دیگه دیر وقته.

\- ممنون از نگرانیت اما، چند لحظه دیگه می‌رم

\- پس مواظب خودتون باشین، فعلا .

\- خداحافظ

\- اممم، راستی یادم رفت، یک خانومی بیرونه و می‌گه با شما کار داره!

\- الان؟ نگفت چی کار داره؟

\- نه

\- خیلی خب بهش بگو بیاد تو

اما بیرون رفت و چند لحظه بعد دختر جوانی وارد دفتر شد.

\- سلام

\- سلام، شما؟

\- من از طرف آقای مالیک اومدم

\- برای چی؟

\- یعنی بهتون نگفتند؟!

لویی کلافه تر از آن بود که این وقت شب جواب سوال های مسخره آن دختر را بدهد. شقیقه هایش را مالید، از سر جایش بلند شد، رو به دختر ایستاد و گفت: چرا اینجایی؟

\- آقای مالیک گفت به من نیاز پیدا می کنید.

لویی خندید و جواب داد: آها... فهمیدم چی شد... اون تو رو فرستاده با من بخوابی نه؟

دختر نیشخند زد، یقه لویی را گرفت و گفت: هر چی شما اسمش رو بذارین، من حاضرم هر کاری دلتون بخواد براتون انجام بدم.

لویی دست های ظریف دختر را گرفت و گفت: پس می تونی به اون زین بفاک رفته بگی لازم نیست جنده هاشو برای من بفرسته...

دختر همچنان لبخندش را حفظ کرد، انگار لحن تند لویی جواب نداده بود: اون گفت شما این حرف رو می زنید.

\- خب دیگه چی گفت؟!

\- گفت یک کاری کنم شما نظرتون راجع به زن ها تغییر کنه!

لویی پوزخند زد: اون عوضی...

\- مگه نظر شما در مورد زن ها چیه که من باید عوضش کنم؟!

\- چی فکر می کنی؟!

\- فکر کنم اون می خواست من یک شب فوق العاده برای شما بسازم   
دختر دست های ظریفش را روی قفسه سینه لویی کشید، این اولین بار بود که لویی هیچ احساس خاصی نداشت.   
دست های دختر پایین تر رفت و روی شلوار لویی متوقف شد و نقطه حساسش را فشار داد، نفس لویی برای یک لحظه حبس شد. دختر سرش را نزدیک گوش لویی برد و گفت: فقط کافیه بخواین آقا، من برای شما اینجام...

لویی اخم کرد، طی یک حرکت سریع گردن دختر را گرفت، دختر غافلگیر شد و دست هایش را عقب کشید. لویی نفس های داغش را توی صورت دختر فوت کرد.

دختر دست هایش را بالا برد، به چشم های آبی و به خون افتاده لویی نگاه کرد، دست هایش را روی دست لویی گذاشت و سعی کرد خودش را آزاد کند. با صدای خفه گفت: لط..فا...دار...ین...خف..م ...می کن...ید.

لویی به صورت دختر که کبود شده بود نگاه کرد و بعد دستش را از دور گردنش باز کرد و دختر را روی زمین انداخت.

دختر چند تا سرفه کرد تا نفسش بالا بیاید و بعد سرش را بالا برد و به چشم های سرد مردی که بالا سرش ایستاده بود نگاه کرد.

\- گفتی هر کاری می کنی نه؟!

دختر که انگار جراتش را از دست داده بود فقط سری تکان داد.

لویی کراواتش را باز کرد و روی میز انداخت، جلیقه اش را در آورد و چند دکمه ابتدایی پیراهنش را باز کرد.  
روی مبل نشست و گفت: بیا اینجا

دختر بلند شد، روی پاهای لویی نشست. لویی چند لحظه صورت دختر را بررسی کرد. صورت قلبی شکلش، بینی قلمی و کوچکش و لب ها و گونه های سرخش ...

دستش را سمت صورت دختر برد و گونه اش را گرفت٬ به چشم های دختر نگاه کرد گفت: چشمات... اونا سبزن...

دختر گیج به لویی نگاه کرد، لویی دوباره‌ گفت: می تونی به اون زین عوضی بگی که من باهات خوابیدم

لویی وقتی سکوت دختر را دید دوباره گفت: نگاه نکن، جوابمو بده

\- بله، بهشون می گم

\- خوبه، حالا منو ببوس، نه یک بوسه عادی، منو فرانسوی ببوس ...

***

با صدای محکم تق تق لویی بیدار شد، چند لحظه‌ گیج به اطراف نگاه کرد، صدای در زدن بالا رفت.

"لویی... جواب بده، نایلم... "

لویی ملافه کنار زد و در حالی که زیرلب به نایل فحش می داد، در را تا نیمه باز کرد.

نایل با دیدن لویی سریع گفت: خداروشکر بالاخره ...اوه...شت ...لویی تو لختی؟!

\- خفه شو نایل، بلندم کردی که بگی لختم؟ کارت چیه؟

\- عاممم...راستش یه اتفاقی افتاده، یکی از خدمتکارها خواسته بره یکی از اتاق هارو تمیز کنه، بعد از تو اتاق صدای شکستن یک چیزی شنیده بعد هر چی در زده اون آدم جواب نداده، درم قفله...

لویی چند لحظه‌ طول کشید تا حرف های نایل را آنالیز کند.

\- فهمیدی چی گفتم؟!

لویی سرش را پایین انداخت، سرش را تکان داد و خواب آلود گفت:  
\- آره، ولی من الان چی کار کنم؟ برین در اون لعنتی رو باز کنید ببینید چه خبره!

\- ولی ... اون اتاقِ همون پسره است ها

لویی چشم هایش را مالید و سرش را بالا گرفت: چی؟ کدوم پسره؟!

\- هری ...


	9. مهم

  
لویی سریع لباس هایش را تنش کرد، فقط توانست شلوارش را کامل بپوشد و دکمه های پیراهنش را نصفه بست.

از اتاق بیرون رفت و همراه نایل از پله ها بالا رفتند. کنار در اتاق هری ایستادند. لویی چند بار در زد.  
\- هری... هری...

\- جواب نداد من چند بار در زدم   
نایل رو به لویی گفت، لویی با اخم به سمت نایل برگشت و گفت: کلید یدکی هارو بده 

نایل دسته کلید بزرگی از جیبش در آورد و دنبال کلید اتاق گشت.   
-بجنب نایل 

نایل بالاخره کلید را پیدا کرد و دست لویی داد، لویی کلید را داخل قفل کرد ولی نتوانست کامل آن را تو ببرد.  
\- لعنت، کلید خودش پشت دره!

لویی موهای شانه نکرده اش را از پیشونیش کنار زد. دستش را رو در گذاشت و بعد با شانه اش به در زد ولی وقتی دید فایده ای ندارد عقب کشید و رو به نایل گفت: برو یک چیزی بیار در رو باز کنیم!

نایل پایین رفت و لویی بار دیگر به در زد. وقتی دید هری جوابی نمی دهد دلشوره عجیبی ته دلش حس کرد. موهایش را کلافه بالا داد و منتظر ماند. نایل بالاخره با یک جسم فلزی و باریک به سمت لویی آمد. لویی سریع آن را گرفت و نزدیک درز در گذاشت، فشار زیادی وارد کرد و در نهایت توانست در را باز کند. با پا به در لگد زد و آن را کامل باز کرد. 

وارد اتاق شد، شیشه های شکسته تا جلوی در افتاده بودند. لویی با احتیاط به سمت جسمی که روی تخت مچاله شده بود رفت.   
شانه او را گرفت و عقب کشید، با دیدن هری قلبش ریخت، تار موهایش به صورتش چسبیده بود و صورتش غرق عرق بود. چشم های بسته هری و وضعیتش لویی را بیشتر ترساند. دستش را سمت صورت هری برد و از داغی بدنش تعجب کرد. 

\- خدای من، اون داره می سوزه! 

سرش را بالا برد و به پنجره باز اتاق نگاه کرد، سمت نایل کرد و گفت: پنجره رو ببند بعد برام آب بیار!

نایل سریع سمت پنجره رفت و آن را بست، بیرون رفت و با ظرف آب برگشت و آن را سمت لویی گرفت، لویی دستش را داخل آب برد و روی صورت هری چکاند.   
آرام به صورت هری سیلی زد و صدایش زد.

هری چشم هایش را آرام باز کرد، به تصویر محو بالا سرش و بعد چشم های آبی ِ نگرانی که به او زل می زد نگاه کرد. 

\- هری، حالت خوبه؟

هری گیج به اطراف نگاه کرد و بعد شروع به سرفه کرد.  
لویی رو به نایل کرد: برو دکتر خبر کن.

نایل سریع از اتاق بیرون رفت. لویی حوله روی میز را برداشت، آن را خیس کرد . آبش را چکاند بعد آن را روی پیشانی و صورت و گردن هری کشید. هری با بی حالی به لویی نگاه کرد، هر چند نمی توانست درست چهره لویی را ببیند اما می توانست تشیخص بدهد که او با همیشه تفاوت دارد، او فقط یک پیراهن ساده سفید پوشیده بود که دو دکمه ابتدایی اش باز بود، آستین هایش را نامرتب تا زده بود و موهایش که عادت داشت آن هارا مرتب بالا بدهد حالا روی پیشانیش ریخته بود، هری با خودش فکر کرد چه قدر وقتی موهایش اینگونه است چهره اش آرام تر به نظر می رسد.

لویی به چشم های سبز هری که به او زل زده بود نگاه کرد.   
\- با خودت چی کار کردی پسر ؟

هری لب هایش را فاصله داد تا حرفی بزند ولی لویی گفت: هی خودت رو خسته نکن، استراحت کن.

لویی پتو را روی هری کشید و گفت: زود بر می گردم 

وقتی لویی از اتاق بیرون رفت، هری به سختی روی دست هایش بلند شد، نمی دانست چرا این قدر احساس خستگی می کرد، گلویش می سوخت. موهایش را کنار زد و کلافه منتظر ماند تا لویی دوباره برگردد. 

" بیارش اینجا " 

لویی داخل شد و به خدمتکاری که ظرفی را همراه سینی می آورد گفت. 

لویی به هری که نشسته بود نگاه کرد، بالشت پشت سرش را مرتب کرد و دستش را روی سینه هری گذاشت و او را روی تخت خواباند.

\- هری تا دکتر میاد استراحت کن، حالت خوب می‌شه.  
لویی با لبخند گفت، به سمت خدمتکار کرد : حواست بهش باشه! 

هری تا بیرون رفتن لویی به او نگاه کرد و ناامید سرش را روی تخت انداخت. 

***

لویی چشم هایش را مالید، نمی توانست تمرکز کند، از سر جایش بلند شد، از اتاقش بیرون رفت و رو به اما گفت: نایل اومده؟

اما سرش را بلند کرد : نه، من ندیدمش 

لویی اخم کرد : یعنی چی؟ تا الآن نیومده؟

\- ببخشید لویی ولی فک کنم نیومده 

لویی از دفتر بیرون رفت، از پله ها بالا رفت، در اتاق هری را باز کرد. خدمتکار به سمت لویی آمد و با عجله گفت: اون بهتر نشده، من بهش غذا دادم و همشو بالا آورد، هر لحظه‌ داره بدتر می شد! 

لویی دختر را کنار زد و به سمت تخت هری رفت.   
روی تخت هری نشست، به صورت عرق کرده اش و قفسه سینه اش که بالا و پایین می شد نگاه کرد. لویی دستش را با تردید جلو برد و تار موهای عرق کرده هری را کنار زد، هری سرش را برگرداند و به لویی نگاه کرد. 

لویی خواست حرفی بزند اما سرفه های هری مانع شد. سریع از جایش بلند شد و بلند رو به خدمتکار گفت: برو ببین نایل کدوم گوریه

لویی دوباره به هری نگاه کرد؛ یک دستش را ستون کرده بود و با آستین دست دیگرش جلوی دهنش را گرفته بود و سرفه می کرد.   
لویی روی تخت نشست، شانه هری را گرفت و سرش را نزدیک صورتش برد.   
\- هری، خوبی؟ چی کار می تونم برات بکنم؟

هری باز سرفه کرد و با دست آزادش قفسه سینه لویی را عقب کشید و خس خس کنان گفت: نز...نزدیک...نشو ...

لویی اخم کرد و بیشتر به هری نزدیک شد.  
\- چی می‌گی هری ...

هری لویی را هل داد. 

\- گفتم...نزدیک ...نشو! 

\- هری!

هری چند بار سرفه کرد، انگار تمام اطرافش را آتش روشن کرده بودند. یقه لباسش را گرفت و کشید، محکم سرفه کرد و سعی کرد هوای تازه وارد ریه هایش کند. 

لویی دوباره خودش را نزدیک هری که پشت به او بود کرد، با نگرانی به صورت قرمز و گر گرفته هری نگاه کرد. احساس بدی داشت که تا الآن خبری از او نگرفته است، او فکر می کرد هری فقط یک سرما خوردگی ساده گرفته ولی انگار جدی تر بود. 

دستش را روی شانه هری گذاشت، پشتش را نوازش کرد و گفت : لطفاً هری، بهم بگو چی کار می تونم برات بکنم

هری آب دهنش را به سختی قورت داد و با صدای گرفته گفت: پنجره 

\- چی؟

هری به پنجره روبرویش نگاه کرد، لویی نگاهش را هم سوی هری کرد و گفت: پنجره رو باز کنم؟

هری سرش را بالا و پایین کرد. لویی به سمت پنجره رفت و آن را باز کرد. دوباره به سمت هری برگشت، هری دستش را بالا گرفت و گفت: کمکم کن

لویی دست هری را گرفت و روی شانه اش گذاشت. هری به لویی تکیه داد. لویی از داغی بدن هری تعجب کرد، برگشت، با نگرانی به نیم رخ هری نگاه کرد و بعد هری را آرام به سمت پنجره برد. 

هری دستش را از روی گردن لویی آزاد کرد و لبه پنجره گذاشت. نسیم خنکی که به صورتش خورد.  
محکم چند بار سرفه کرد، لویی با ناراحتی به چهره اش نگاه کرد، دستش را نوازش وار پشت هری کشید.   
هری آستینش را جلوی دهنش گرفت و سرفه کرد، خلط زرد رنگی بالا آورد و بعد توانست نفس راحتی بکشد.   
لویی با سرعت حرکاتش را بیشتر کرد و با لحن نگرانی پرسید: بهتری؟

هری به آب دهنش که از لب و لباسش کشیده شده بود نگاه کرد و با شرمندگی گفت: مت... متأسفم

لویی با لبخند به هری نگاه کرد : اشکال نداره، بیا بریم توی رخت خوابت

لویی بازوی هری را گرفت و او را به سمت تختش برد. کمک کرد روی آن دراز بکشد. پتو را روی هری کشید و گفت: می‌رم ببینم نایل دکتر رو آورد یا نه!

هری با چشم های نیمه باز به لویی نگاه کرد و سرش را تکان داد. 

لویی لبخند زد و از سرجایش بلند شد. از اتاق خارج شد و به سمت پله ها رفت، تا وسط پله ها رفت و وقتی صدای قدم هایی را شنید ایستاد، نایل را دید که همراه مردی بالا می آید. 

با اخم به نایل نگاه کرد و گفت: می‌شه توضیح بدی کدوم گوری بودی نایل؟! 

نایل سریع گفت: بهتره فعلا بریم تو اتاق برات توضیح می‌دم

نایل همراه دکتر بالا رفت و لویی هم پشت سرشان راه افتاد.   
وقتی وارد اتاق شدند، دکتر به سمت تخت رفت.   
نایل خواست همراهش برود که توسط لویی متوقف شد. سرش را به سمت لویی که با عصبانیت به او زل زده بود برگرداند.

\- توضیح بده این همه معتطلی برای چی بود؟

\- باور کن لویی دست من نبود، رفتم درمانگاه ولی سوال پیچم کردن، گفتن برای کی دکتر می خوام منم مجبور شدم بگم بعد گفتن برای خارجی ها دکتر نمی فرستیم بعد رفتم درمانگاه دکتر کارترایت ولی انگار زنش وضع حمل داشت، مجبور شدم برم شهر بغلی و بعد...

لویی نفسش را بیرون فرستاد و گفت: خیلی خب، کافیه

لویی نایل را کنار زد.  
\- حتی یک تشکرم نکرد   
نایل با افسوس گفت و از اتاق بیرون رفت.

لویی به دکتر که وسایلش را بیرون می آورد نگاه کرد. دکتر به طرف لویی برگشت و گفت: اگر کسی تو اتاق نباشه بهتره 

لویی سرش را تکان داد و بلند شد. خواست برود اما با صدای ضعیف هری متوقف شد.   
"لطفاً نرو "

لویی از روی شانه اش به هری نگاه کرد و بعد رو به دکتر کرد:   
\- می تونم بمونم؟

دکتر کمی فکر کرد و جواب داد: اگر اون می خواد اشکال نداره

لویی دوباره روی تخت نشست، دکتر دستش را نزدیک پیشانی هری برد، دماسنج را گوشه لبش گذاشت و بعد برداشت و به درجه آن نگاه کرد. رو به هری کرد و گفت: اسمت چیه پسر؟

\- هری 

دکتر دست راست هری را گرفت و دو انگشت ابتدایی اش را روی نبضش گذاشت و گفت: خب چند سالته هری؟

\- بیست و سه 

لویی با تعجب به هری نگاه کرد، فکر نمی کرد هری فقط دوسال از او کوچک تر باشد. 

دکتر گوشی را داخل گوشش گذاشت: لطفاً بشین هری 

هری دستش را روی تخت فشار داد ولی بدنش سنگین تر و بی‌حال تر از آن شده بود که بتواند خودش را بالا بکشد.   
لویی به هری نزدیک شد، کمرش را گرفت و کمک کرد بنشیند. 

ه‍ری سرش را به سمت لویی که حالا فاصله کمی ازش داشت برگرداند، لویی لبخند کمرنگی زد و   
هری تمام مدت به لویی زل زد حتی وقتی دکتر گوشی را روی پشتش گذاشت و یک لحظه از سردی آن به خودش لرزید. 

\- چند تا سرفه کن هری 

هری نگاه خیره اش را از لویی گرفت و سرفه کرد.   
دکتر گوشی را برداشت و دوباره گفت: دکمه های پیراهنت رو باز کن

هری دستش را نزدیک دکمه هایش برد، لویی به درگیری که با اولین دکمه پیدا کرده بود نگاه کرد، هری مریض فقط زیادی بی دفاع بود و این قلب لویی را آب می کرد. لویی از روی صندلی، روی تخت، سمت چپ هری نشست.   
دست هایش را جلو آورد و باعث شد هری دست هایش را پایین بیاورد. هری به انگشت های مردانه لویی که روی دکمه های لباسش می چرخید نگاه کرد. او قبلا هم آن هارا با دقت نگاه کرده بود؛ وقتی داشت کبودی های دستش را با روغن ماساژ می داد. اما حالا وقتی انگشت های لویی روی لبه پیراهنش بود و صورتش در فاصله کمی از او قرار داشت با آن خیلی فرق داشت، هری می توانست این تصویر را در ذهنش قاب کند و هر روز به آن نگاه کند. 

لویی دکمه ها را تا نصفه باز کرد. از هری فاصله گرفت و او را با ضربان تند قلبش تنها گذاشت. 

دکتر گوشی را روی قفسه سینه هری گذاشت و بعد چند ثانیه پرسید: هری، استرس داری؟

هری به چشم های خاکستری رنگ و ابروهای بور و سفید دکتر نگاه کرد و جواب داد: نه!

دکتر لبخند زد: ولی قلبت داره تند می‌زنه، چند تا نفس عمیق بکش، خیالت راحت باشه، تو از دکتر می ترسی؟

هری تا خواست جواب بدهد، صدای لویی مانع شد: اوه نه، اون وقت باید از خودش هم بترسه!

دکتر به لویی و بعد به هری نگاه کرد: اوه، پس اینجا یک دکتر جوون داریم 

\- نه یک دانشجوی انصرافی 

\- اوه البته، یک دانشجو انصرافی که از کبودی و زخم ها و شکستگی ها سر در میاره و حتی می تونه یک بچه به دنیا بیاره؟  
لویی نمی توانست جلوی خودش را نگیرد و آن حرف ها را نزند.

دکتر با تحسین به هری نگاه کرد، هری فقط دوست داشت زیر پتو برود و قائم شود، لویی به صورت رنگ پریده هری که حالا داشت از خجالت سرخ می شد نگاه کرد و نتوانست لبخندش را جمع کند.

دکتر بالاخره سکوت را شکست و گفت: به هر حال نمی‌دونم چرا انصراف دادی ولی امیدوارم موفق باشی پسر، یادت باشه همیشه برای نجات دادن جون آدما نیاز به مدرک نیست!

هری لبخند کمرنگی زد، این قطعا اولین بار بود که امروز می خندید، لویی نمی توانست الان لبخندش را تحسین کند چون او داشت حسودی می کرد که خودش باعث آن لبخند نیست.  
کِی این قدر نسبت به او حس مالکیت پیدا کرده بود؟!

دکتر برای آخرین معاینه، چشم ها و گلوی هری را چک کرد و بعد به سمت کیفش رفت. سرنگش و بعد شیشه کوچکی را از کیفش در آورد و رو به هری گفت: خب هری با آمپول که مشکلی نداری؟!

هری سرش را به چپ و راست تکان داد.   
دکتر سرنگ را از آن مایع زرد رنگ پر کرد و دوباره‌ به سمت هری برگشت و گفت: خب هری به پشت بخواب 

هری سریع گفت: چی؟ چرا؟

\- باید آمپولت رو بزنم فراموش کردی؟

هری دوباره مظلوم شد، لویی دید که چطور چهره اش جمع شد و تبدیل شد به یک پسر بچه پنج شش ساله!

دکتر با خنده گفت: اوه هری نگو که ازش می ترسی که باور نمی کنم

هری نگاه کلافه اش را روی دکتر گرداند، معلوم بود که او نمی ترسید او فقط دوست نداشت کسی بدنش را لمس کند و فرقی نداشت او چه کسی باشد٬ حتی نزدیک ترین شخص به او...

هری خواست حرف بزند اما لویی سریع تر گفت: فکر کنم اون فقط خجالت می کشه 

هری ته دلش از لویی تشکر کرد، هرچند دقیقاً حرف دلش را نزد ولی این هم بهانه خوبی بود نه؟

دکتر رو به هری کرد و سعی کرد با اطمینان حرف بزند: هری مشکلی نیست، لازم نیست شلوارت رو کامل بکشی پایین٬ اون فقط چند ثانیه طول می کشه.

هری چند لحظه مردد به دکتر نگاه کرد و بعد به سختی گفت: فقط می‌شه انگشت هاتون بهم نخوره؟

دکتر: حواسم هست

هری بالاخره راضی شد، البته نسبتا راضی، به پهلو خوابید و شلوارش را کمی پایین کشید. لویی به پایین تنه هری نگاه نکرد و نگاهش را روی صورتش نگه داشت.   
دکتر با الکل محل مورد نظرش را ضدعفونی کرد ، هری کمی از لمس کوتاه انگشت های او سر جایش جنبید و بعد سوزشی که در پایین تنه اش حس کرد باعث شد دیگر به آن فکر نکند.

لویی با دیدن صورت مچاله شده هری که توی ملافه پنهان کرده بود ته دلش خالی شد، سوزش عجیبی در قفسه سینه اش حس کرد و خودش نمی فهمید چرا داشت از درد کشیدن هری درد می کشید. دوست داشت حالا هری را در آغوشش بگیرد و او را آن قدر نوازش کند که کوچک ترین دردی را حس نکند. 

\- تموم شد هری، راحت باش 

هری شلوارش را بالا کشید و سرجایش برگشت اما هنوز اخم روی پیشانی اش پاک نشده بود.

دکتر وسایلش را سرجایش برگرداند. کیفش را جمع کرد و بلند شد رو به هری گفت: من دیگه باید برم، ببخشید اذیتت کردم، چند روز دیگه باز بهت سر می زنم، دارو هاتم میذارم اینجا

لویی بلند شد و به سمت دکتر رفت٬ با دکتر دست داد و گفت: ممنون که این همه راه رو اومدین 

لویی دکتر را به سمت در هدایت کرد، پس از اینکه دکتر آخرین توصیه ها را کرد، لویی او را بدرقه کرد، در را بست و به سمت هری برگشت که هنوز با اخم توی خودش جمع شده بود.

\- هری درست نبود با بدخلقی اونو بدرقه کنی٬ اون بیچاره که خیلی مهربون بود.

هری به حرف لویی توجه نکرد٬ پتو را روی خودش کشید و برگشت.

لویی با ناباوری به هری نگاه کرد و گفت: هری بلند شو، باید داروت رو بخوری بعد بخوابی

هری کلافه برگشت و خودش را بالا کشید. لویی روی صندلی نشست و ظرف دارو را برداشت، به دستور عمل رویش نگاه کرد و آروم زیر لب خواند: دو قاشق صبح و دو قاشق شب 

لویی چوب پنبه بطری را برداشت، با بوی تندی که پیچید بینی اش را چین داد و بعد قاشق را از ظرف روی میز برداشت و آن را پر کرد و به سمت هری گرفت.   
هری سرش را جلو برد و دارو را خورد، از طعم تلخی که داشت صورتش را جمع کرد. لویی به قیافه بامزه هری نگاه کرد و خندید.

\- به من نخند، اون...خدای من... اون مزه زهرمار می‌ده 

لویی با خنده به رو به هری گفت: اوه بی خیال هری، تو همیشه وقتی مریضی این قدر لوس می شی؟

\- من لوس نیستم، چرا خودت اونو امتحان نمی کنی تا باور کنی 

\- فقط برای اینکه بهت ثابت کنم که داری شلوغش می کنی 

لویی قاشق رو نزدیک بطری کرد، هری سریع دستش را جلو برد و گفت: از قاشق من؟ مریض می‌شی 

\- عام...حواسم نبود! 

لویی قاشق را عقب برد و بطری را کمی کج کرد و مزه کرد، دستش را جلوی دهنش گرفت و چشم هایش را جمع کرد. شیشه دارو را روی میز گذاشت و از پارچ کنارش یک لیوان آب ریخت و سریع سر کشید تا آن مزه تلخ را از بین ببرد. لیوان را سرجایش گذاشت و در حالی که هنوز اثراتی از حال بهم بزنی توی چهره اش داد می زد به هری نگاه کرد. هری با دیدن چهره لویی نتوانست خنده اش را جمع کند و بالاخره خندید. 

\- هی، این کجاش خنده داره؟

هری با خنده گفت: تو باید قیافت رو می دیدی 

لویی چند لحظه به چهره ی هری نگاه کرد، او حالا هم زیبا می خندید حتی وقتی زیرچشم هایش به کبودی می زد و صورتش رنگ پریده بود.  
لویی با این فکر که حداقل او را خندانده و حس حسادت چند لحظه پیشش را خنثی کرده، آرام گرفت، سرفه ساختگی ای کرد و گفت: خب دیگه کافیه

\- تو به حرف من رسیدی

\- خب می دونم این مزه مزخرفی می ده، ولی بالآخره داروته و باید بخوری

هری خنده اش را جمع کرد و دوباره با بدخلقی به لویی نگاه کرد. لویی قاشق را دوباره پر کرد و سمت هری گرفت.

\- این آخریشه !

هری دوباره لب هایش را نزدیک کرد و از دارو خورد، آن را به زور پایین فرستاد. لیوان آبی که لویی جلویش نگه داشته بود گرفت و سر کشید.   
لیوان را روی میز گذاشت. لویی به سمت در رفت و چراغ را خاموش کرد. مجدد به سمت تخت هری رفت و گفت: دیگه وقت استراحته هری!

هری حس کرد چشم هایش سنگین شده، با دستش چشم هایش را مالید و باعث شد لویی یک لحظه‌ با دیدن این صحنه ضعف کند، هری در این حالت فقط زیادی دوست داشتنی به نظر می رسید. 

لویی پتو را روی هری کشید، هری دراز کشید و با چشم های نیمه باز به صورت لویی که نیمی از صورتش زیر نور زرد و کم سوی چراغ خواب روشن بود نگاه کرد.   
دست لویی را که روی پتویش بود گرفت و خواب آلود زمزمه کرد:   
\- چرا این کارها رو می کنی

لویی نمی دانست چه جوابی به آن سوال بدهد، این را امروز خودش بارها از خودش پرسیده بود.

\- چون...

لویی مکث کرد و در ذهنش دنبال جواب گشت. اما برای جواب دادن دیر شده بود چون هری چشم هایش را بسته بود.

لویی به دست هری که حالا شل شده بود نگاه کرد، دستش را ول کرد، دوباره به صورت هری زل زد و جواب سوالش را در چهره غرق در خواب او جست و جو کرد.   
دست راستش را نزدیک صورت هری برد، چند تار مویی که اجازه نمی داد راحت صورتش را ببیند کنار زد. نفسی که حبس کرده بود را بیرون فرستاد و جواب داد: شاید...شاید چون برام مهم شدی! 


	10. پژمرده

نزدیک های ساعت پنج صبح بود که لویی دوباره به اتاق هری سر زد، در را با احتیاط باز کرد. اما سرش را برگرداند.

لویی آرام گفت: معذرت می‌خوام اما که مجبور شدی بالا سرش بمونی 

اما لبخند زد: مشکلی نیست لویی، من خودم خواستم، حالت بهتره؟

لویی روی مبل نشست و گفت: آره، اما باز بهش فکر می کنم اعصابم بهم می ریزه، حالش چطوره؟

\- هنوز بدنش داغه ولی بهتره، یکم تو خواب هزیون می گفت ولی بعد آروم شد. 

لویی از سرجایش بلند شد، نزدیک تر شد و توانست چهره آرام هری را ببینید. لویی رو به اما کرد:  
\- برو یکم استراحت کن، خسته شدی 

\- من خسته نیستم 

لویی دستش را روی بازوی اما گذاشت و گفت: برو یکم استراحت کن من یکم پیشش می مونم 

\- آخه تو خودتم خسته ای 

\- نه، خوبم، برو یکم استراحت کن، این یه دستوره خانم واتسون 

اما لبخند زد: چشم جناب رییس 

اما بلند شد و از اتاق بیرون رفت. لویی روی تخت نشست. حوله را از روی پیشانی هری برداشت و دوباره خیس کرد و روی پیشانی و صورت هری کشید.   
حوله را پایین آورد و به چهره هری نگاه کرد. موهای فرش رو بالشت پخش شده بود، یک تار مویش پیچ خورده روی پیشانیش افتاده بود و اخم کمرنگی داشت. 

لویی سرش را کمی کج کرد، دستش را سمت صورت هری برد، اما در نیمه راه پشیمان شد و دستش را مشت کرد. لویی می ترسید، از رسوا شدنش نه تنها در برابر او بلکه پیش خودش هم می ترسید، هری داشت تک تک حس هایی که لویی چند سال دفن کرده بود را از زیر خاک بیرون می کشید و احیا می کرد، او داشت روحش را تیمار می کرد؛ انگار متولد شده بود تا قلب لویی را وادار به تپیدن کند، انگار دست ها و نگاهش و لبخندش شفا بخش بود. اما باز لویی از این احساسات که ناگهانی به قلبش هجوم می آورد٬ احساساتی که باعث می شد گاهی درد بکشد و گاهی دلش از شیرینی آب شود می ترسید، از اینکه دوباره انسان بودن را تجربه کند می ترسید. 

لویی با صدا آب دهنش را قورت داد و از روی تخت بلند شد. به سمت میز تحریر گوشه اتاق رفت، چراغ را با کبریت روشن کرد و به وسایلی که روی میز بود نگاه کرد. دفترچه چرمی که زیر کتاب ها بود را بیرون کشید، لویی خیلی راجع به آن کنجکاو بود، از پشت شانه به هری نگاه کرد و وقتی مطمئن شد که هنوز خواب است به دفترچه نگاه کرد و آن را با احتیاط باز کرد. 

از نوشته ها گذشت چون چیز زیادی متوجه نمی شد. کاغذ ها و عکس هایی که بین برگه ها بود را بیرون کشید. اول به عکس ها نگاه کرد، عکس اول هری بود با لباس فارغ‌التحصیلی، چهره اش مردانگی الانش را نداشت، انگار نهایت شانزده هفده سالش باشد، موهای فرش از زیر کلاه فارغ التحصیلی اش بیرون زده بود و به دوربین لبخند می زد، همه چیز عکس عادی بود به غیر از فردی که کنار هری ایستاده، فقط دستش که روی شانه‌ اش بود پیدا بود و کسی از عمد چهره آن فرد را پاره کرده بود. لویی عکس ها را ورق زد، عکس های دیگر هم همین بودند و فقط یک نفر بود که در تمام آن عکس ها چهره اش کات شده بود، لویی از تعجب کمی اخم کرد، چند لحظه ذهنش درگیر شد ولی اهمیتی نداد و عکس هارا کنار گذاشت. 

نوشته‌ها را برداشت، کاغذ ها در اندازه های مختلف ناشیانه و با عجله بریده شده بودند، روی یک طرف آن امضای پایین کاغذ "c" بود و طرف دیگر "H" ٬ لویی فکر کرد این احتمالا یک نامه نگاری مسخره است، پس از خواندن آن ها منصرف شد.

آخرین دسته کاغذ ها را برداشت، آن را افقی کرد تا نوشته رویش را بخواند.

"برای هرولد از طرف کول " 

لویی با دیدن دوباره آن اسم اخم کرد، نمی دانست چرا شاید به خاطر گریه هایی چند شب پیش هری به خاطر آن پسر!

تای کاغذ را باز کرد، به نقشی که با مداد روی کاغذ کاهی طراحی شده بود نگاه کرد، آن نقاشی هری بود. به چیزی تکیه داده بود و یک کتاب روی زانو هایش گذاشته بود و می خواند. لویی کاغذ را برگرداند و نوشته پشتش را خواند   
" وقتی تو درس غرق شده بودی و من تو زیبایی تو " 

لویی ورق زد، به نقاشی دوم نگاه کرد، این بار هری دست هایش را روی هم گذاشته بود، چانه اش را هم روی آن قرار داشت و لبخند می زد. لویی با دیدن لبخند هری لبخند زد.

کاغذ بعدی را که باز کرد یک لحظه نفسش بند آمد. آن هری بود... کاملا برهنه و روی صندلی نشسته بود، به جلو خم شده بود و دست چپش روی پای چپش و دست راستش روی پای دیگر و زیر چانه اش قفل بود.

سایه های نقاشی خیلی خوب انحنای کمرش، عضلات دست و پایش و در نهایت نیم رخش با گونه برجسته اش را نشان می داد.  
انگار نه انگار فرد داخل نقاشی آدمیزاد بود بیش‌تر شبیه یک مجسمه رومی بود که روی کاغذ نقش بسته. لویی دستپاچه کاغذ ها را به حالت عادی برگرداند و تا زد. نفس سنگین شده اش را فوت کرد و چند نفس عمیق کشید. همه چیز را سرجایش برگرداند و دفتر را بست. 

سرش را برگرداند و به هری نگاه کرد که هنوز غرق خواب بود، لویی چشم هایش را بست و سعی کرد تصویر آن نقاشی را از پشت پلکش پاک کند. وقتی چشم هایش را باز کرد و مجددا به هری نگاه کرد، حس بدی در دلش پیچید، حس می کرد کسی ناگهان او را از خواب به بیداری هل داده، هری برایش خیلی‌ دور به نظر می رسید، نه به اندازه چند قدم تا تختش خیلی دور تر، درست در نوک یک قله! هوای بین خودش و او را حالا مرزی می دید؛ مرزی یین دنیای خودش و او. انگار اصلاً تا حالا بخشی از زندگی آن پسر نبوده، او آدم های زیادی در زندگیش داشت و لویی..‌لویی حتی نمی توانست هیچ جایگاهی بین آن آدم ها و یا در قلب هری باز کند. 

از کنار تخت هری گذشت و خواست فضای مسموم افکارش با ترک کردن اتاق بدرقه کند اما همین که دستش روی دستگیره در قفل شد صدایی مانع رفتنش شد.   
لویی سرش را برگرداند و به هری نگاه کرد، هری ناله های کوتاهی می کرد، لویی نزدیک تر شد و به او نگاه کرد، پلک هایش مدام می جنبید و اخم کرده بود. زمزمه نامفهومی زیر لب می کرد. کم کم زمزمه ها واضع تر شد، لویی دید هری گره بین ابروهایش را تنگ تر کرد و چشم هایش را محکم بست. سرش را به بالشت فشار داد و لب هایش را تکان داد.   
لویی به سمت هری خم شد تا زمزمه ضعیفش را بشنود.

"لطفاً ... لطفاً ... " 

هری به ملافه چنگ زد و بعد صدایش واضع تر شد.

" فقط ...تمومش ...کن " 

لویی اخم کرد، به چهره پریشان هری نگاه کرد، او مدام هزیان می گفت و از حالت چهره اش پیدا بود فاصله ای تا اشک ریختن ندارد.   
لویی مردد دستش را به طرف هری برد، چند لحظه طول کشید تا خودش را راضی کند تا دستش را سمت موهای هری ببرد، او تا همین پنج دقیقه پیش داشت از او فرار می کرد و الآن دوباره به نقطه اول برگشته بود. لویی موهای هری را جایی که از کنار شقیقه هایش شروع شده بود گرفت، آرام شروع به نوازشش کرد و انگشت هایش را با ملایمت لای فرهای هری حرکت داد. 

" منو ... برگردون خونه ... " 

لویی دست مشت شده هری را گرفت، پوست لطیف اش را با شستش نوازش کرد : هی...هی... چیزی نیست هری 

لویی زمزمه‌ کرد، آرام و لطیف درست مثل لالایی

\- من اینجام هری، چیزی نیست!

لویی ناخودآگاه کلمات را به زبان می آورد و به نوازش کردن موهای هری و دستش ادامه می داد.   
هری کم کم گره ابروهایش را باز کرد، صورتش را آزاد کرد و آرام شد. لویی به دست هری که حالا آزاد و ریلکس شده بود نگاه کرد. دوباره به چهره هری نگاه کرد، نفس هایش دوباره آرام شده بود، دوباره شده بود شبیه شاهزاده ای که به خواب ابدی رفته و انتظار معشوقه اش را می کشد تا با بوسه روی لب هایش او را بیدار کند. 

لویی دستش را عقب کشید، او می دانست کسی نیست که قرار است زندگی را به آن پسر ببخشد، دست هایی که به خون تزیین شده هیچ وقت نمی تواند زندگی ببخشد، تنها چیزی که روی دنیا می کشد یک خط سیاه است. پس لویی دست هایش را عقب کشید چون نمی خواست روی آن سفیدی خطی بیاندازد.

***

Flash back/ Strasbourg - 24th August 1935

" هری...هری بیا پایین " 

آنتونی بود که صدایش کل خانه را پر کرده بود. هری از پله ها پایین آمد و به چهره افروخته پدرش نگاه کرد‌.

\- بالاخره دل از اون اتاق کندی؟ 

هری آرام گفت: باهام کاری داشتین؟

\- برو آماده شو باید بریم کلیسا 

\- ولی امروز یکشنبه نیست!

\- برای کار دیگه ای می‌خوایم بریم 

هری چند لحظه مشکوک به پدرش نگاه کرد و بعد باشه ای گفت و به سمت اتاقش رفت.   
هنگام آماده شدند تمام مدت ذهنش درگیر بود که پدرش چه کاری با او دارد.   
هری وارد حیاط شد، روی صندلی عقب ماشین نشست. 

\- راه بیفت.   
آنتونی رو به راننده گفت و بعد راننده در سکوت راه افتاد. وقتی از کلیسایی که همیشه به آنجا می رفتند گذشتند. هری سکوت را شکست و گفت: از کلیسا گذشتیم پدر 

\- می دونم، نمی خوایم به اون کلیسا بریم.

هری چیزی نگفت و باز بقیه راه در سکوت سپری شد. هری متوجه شد که از خانه خیلی دور شده اند، وقتی راننده نگه داشت و پیاده شدند. هری نگاهش را روی کلیسای مقابلشان نگه داشت‌.  
آنتونی راه افتاد ولی هری همان جا ایستاده بود و احساس خوبی نسبت به آن مکان نداشت.   
آنتونی سرش را برگرداند و گفت: هری چرا ایستادی؟ 

هری با دو سریع خودش را به آنتونی رساند. باهم از روی سنگفرش هایی که بینشان چمن روییده بود گذشتند و رو به در کلیسا ایستادند.   
آنتونی در زد، دریچه کوچک بالای در کنار رفت و دو چشم نمایان شدند.  
\- بفرمایید 

آنتونی صدایش را صاف کرد و گفت: برای اعتراف پیش پدر اومدیم 

دریچه سریع بسته شد و در اصلی باز شد. هری گیج شده بود، پدرش در مورد کدام اعتراف حرف می زد؟

راهبه به هردویشان لبخند زد و به داخل هدایتشان کرد.   
هری و آنتونی از کنار ردیف صندلی های رو به محراب کلیسا گذشتند و رو به روی پنجره قدی بلندی که نور را به محراب می تابید ایستادند. راهبه وارد اتاق سمت چپ شد و چند لحظه بعد مردی با لباس روحانی وارد شد. هری پشت آنتونی ایستاده بود. 

مرد کت بلندی تا روی زانوهایش پوشیده بود، یقه روحانیش با یک نگین بسته شده بود و آستین هایش از کتش بیرون زده بود. موهایش به صورت مسخره ای با روغن به سمت چپ شانه شده بودند.

مرد به سمت آنتونی آمد و لبخند زد: خوشحالم که مجددا شما رو اینجا می بینم آقای استایلز 

\- ممنون که قبول کردین 

مرد کمی سرش را کج کرد تا هری را ببیند و گفت: این جوون باید پسرتون باشه

آنتونی دستش را روی کمر هری گذاشت و او را به جلو هل داد.   
\- بله، پسرم، هری 

هری به آرامی سلام کرد، مرد سرتا پای هری را با نگاهش بررسی کرد و بعد روی چشم هایش متوقف شد.  
\- باید قدر پدرت رو بدونی پسر، می دونی؟

هری من من کنان گفت: من...

\- به هر حال خوشحالم که اینجا هستی و می خوای به گناهات اعتراف کنی 

هری با گیجی به مرد نگاه کرد و گفت: گناهانم؟

مرد خندید و گفت: اشکال نداره هری٬ لازم نیست شرمنده باشی 

\- اما من متوجه نمی‌شم 

آنتونی دستش را روی شانه هری گذاشت و گفت: هری متاسفم ولی من مجبورم این کار رو بکنم، به خاطر خودت 

هری به پدرش نگاه کرد: بابا، چی شده؟ 

آنتونی نفسش را با اه بیرون فرستاد و گفت: می دونم تو با اون پسره رابطه داری 

هری یک لحظه بند بند وجودش یخ زد، با ترس به پدرش نگاه کرد٬ او چطور فهمیده بود‌.

هری به زور لب باز کرد: من ...من ...

\- اشکال نداره هری، تو اینجایی که بهش اعتراف کنی و از این گناه پاک بشی٬ من می دونم تقصیر تو نبوده 

\- اما...من ...من هیچ کاری نکردم 

\- می دونم تو اهل این کارها نیستی! 

مرد روحانی وسط حرفشان پرید و گفت: آقای استایلز فکر کنم بهتر باشه من و پسرتون تنها باشیم، شاید اینطوری راحت تر باشن.

آنتونی سرش را با ناراحتی تکان داد و گفت: البته، فقط توصیه هایی که کردم رو فراموش نکنید.

مرد با اطمینان به آنتونی لبخند زد و گفت: یادم می مونه! 

آنتونی برای آخرین بار هری را با ناراحتی نگاه کرد و او را با نگاه حیرت زده اش تنها گذاشت. هری تمام مدت به رفتن پدرش نگاه می کرد تا اینکه با صدای آن مرد به خودش آمد و سرش را برگرداند.

\- خب هری، می شه بیای جلوتر تا بتونم بهتر ببینمت؟

هری چند قدم جلوتر ایستاد، حالا هردو در وسط محراب ایستاده بودند.

\- هری، می خوام راحت باشی و اعتراف کنی 

\- من چیزی برای اعتراف ندارم 

\- اوه هری، لازم نیست شرمنده باشی پیش من راحت باش 

\- ولی من واقعا چیزی ندارم٬ من کاری نکردم 

\- یعنی تو با یک مرد رابطه نداشتی؟ 

\- چرا، اما این ... این ...

\- این یک گناهه بزرگه هری، متوجه ای؟

هری اخم کرد و با گیجی به مرد نگاه کرد. 

\- خب هری حالا بهم بگو 

\- من هیچ گناهی مرتکب نشدم 

\- یا مسیح ، گناه تمام ذهنت رو آلوده کرده 

\- من گفتم، هیچ ...هیچ گناهی نکردم  
هری با تحکم گفت، صدایش بلند تر شده بود.

مرد روحانی اخم کرد، دستش را سمت سینه اش برد و شکل صلیب را روی آن کشید٬ زیرلب چیزی گفت و بعد دوباره‌ به هری نگاه کرد.

\- می تونم ببینم که داری توی سیاهی غرق می‌شی 

هری اخم کرد، واقعاً داشت عصبی می شد: تو، چیزی ...نمی دونی 

\- چرا هری می دونم، سیاهی رو توی چشمات می بینم٬ می بینم که ذهنت اون قدر از گناه پر شده که داری این مزخرفات رو به زبون میاری 

\- در هر صورت هر طور تو می بینی، من چیزیم نیست 

روحانی چند لحظه سکوت کرد٬ به سمت هری رفت و چانه اش را با دستش گرفت و گفت: تو سر سخت تر از اونی که فکرش رو می کردم 

هری با غضب به مرد نگاه کرد٬ کرد چانه هری را ول کرد و گفت: لطفاً لباس هات رو در بیار 

هری عصبی خندید: چرا ؟ این طوری نمی تونی ببینی چطور گناه احاطه ام کرده؟

مرد اخم کرد و گفت: گفتم لباس هات رو در بیار 

هری کتش را در آورد و دستش را روی پیراهنش گذاشت و گفت: این در هر صورت فرقی نمی کنه 

مرد چیزی نگفت، هری پیراهنش و زیرپوشی که داشت در آورد، کمربندش را باز کرد و شلوارش را کنار بقیه لباسش هایش رها کرد. حالا برهنه رو به او ایستاده بود، در حالی که فقط یک شلوارک پارچه ای پایش بود. 

مرد به هری نزدیک شد، چانه هری را دوباره بالا آورد و گفت: تو صورت زیبایی داری، چشم های سبز، لب های برجسته و پوست گندمی، اما این ها فقط ظاهره، درسته؟ 

مرد چانه هری را سریع ول کرد و گفت: کسی نمی تونه زشتی درونت رو ببینه 

هری چیزی نگفت، با نگاهش او را که دورش قدم بر می زد نگاه کرد.   
مرد پشت هری ایستاد، شلوارک هری را پایین کشید. هری اعتراض کرد: چی ...چی کار می کنی؟

مرد دست هایش را روی شانه های هری گذاشت و باعث شد هری روی زانو هایش بایستد.  
مرد جلو آمد و گفت: برای این که به گناهت اعتراف کنی باید برهنه باشی٬ درست مثلِ وقتی متولد شدی، برهنه بدون هیچ تعلقی، بدون هیچ گناهی 

مرد یک قدم به سمت هری برداشت و ادامه داد: خب هری، حالا می خوام اعتراف کنی 

\- برای این کار نباید توی اون اتاق می شستم؟ این روش زیادی منسوخ نشده؟

\- من این طور صلاح می بینم 

\- ولی من گفتم، من هیچ گناهی نکردم که بخوام اعتراف کنم 

مرد اخم کرد، به هری نزدیک تر شد. موهای هری را گرفت و سرش را بالا آورد و گفت:

\- تو خیلی گستاخی، پدرت بهم گفت باهات خوب رفتار کنم ولی تو لیاقت خوب رفتار کردن رو نداری، تو و امثال تو لیاقت هیچ چیزی رو ندارین، شماها یک مشت مریضید، نیاز به درمان دارید... تک تکتون ...

هری با نفرت به چشم های مرد نگاه کرد و جواب داد: افکار تو مریضن 

مرد موهای هری را محکم ول کرد و گفت: نه، تو مریضی تمام ذهنت و تمام جسمت، شماها جز یک مشت مریض جنسی چیزی نیستید!

\- تو متوجه نیستی! 

\- تو باید به گناهت اعتراف کنی 

\- من اعتراف نمی کنم

مرد دستش را بالا آورد و به صورت هری سیلی زد، هری سرش را کج کرد، چند لحظه همان طور با ناباوری به زمین چشم دوخت، دستش را روی صورتش که می سوخت قرار داد و بعد برگشت و به مرد نگاه کرد.

\- چطور جرات می کنی این طوری روبروی من بایستی و این حرف هارو بزنی؟

هری با خونسردی به او نگاه کرد و بریده بریده اما با تحکم گفت: من، به هیچ چیز... اعتراف...نمی کنم 

مرد اخم کرد، دستش را مجدداً بالا برد و این بار محکم تر به صورت هری سیلی زد، هری با دست روی زمین افتاد، چشم هایش را از درد جمع کرد، تنها چیزی که می شنوید صدای ویز ویز گوشش بود، می توانست شوری خون را روی لب هایش حس کند. یکی از دست هایش را بالا آورد و زیر بینی اش کشید، به رد خون روی انگشت هایش نگاه کرد و بعد سرش را چرخاند و به مرد کشیش که بالا سرش ایستاده بود نگاه کرد. 

\- تو حق نداشتی این کار رو بکنی 

هری رو به مرد گفت و همان طور به او زل زد. 

\- اوه، چرا هری من حق دارم، می تونم زنگ بزنم به پلیس ولی به پدرت قول دادم 

هری عصبی خندید و گفت: پدرم؟ پدرم این حق رو بهت داد تا بهم سیلی بزنی؟

\- نه هری، این رو من تعیین کردم، تو باید از گناه پاک بشی، تمام بدنت باید از گناه پاک بشه 

هری به چیزی که از دست مرد آویزان بود نگاه کرد، اما قبل از اینکه به خودش بیاید که آن چیست، مرد شلاقی که دستش بود را بالا آورد و به پشت هری زد. صدای شلاق توی فضای کلیسا پیچید و هری از درد به خودش پیچید، از درد ناله کرد و در حالی که پشتش می سوخت دوباره سرش را بالا گرفت و گفت: چرا ...چرا این کارو می کنی؟

\- اینجا فقط یک کلیسا نیست، یه مکانه برای پاک کردن گناهان تو 

مرد دوباره به پشت هری ضربه زد، هری شانه اش را عقب داد و از دردی که پشتش پیچید داد زد.  
قبل اینکه به خودش بیاید و درد را فراموش کند ضربات دیگری را حس کرد، پلک هایش را محکم روی هم بست و داد زد: خواهش می کنم...تمومش کن .... تم..و..مش ... کن

هری کمی به جلو خزید، شانه ها و دست هایش می لرزید، به سختی ساعدش را بلند کرد و سرش را بالا آورد، سعی کرد صدایش لرزشی نداشته باشد٬ سعی کرد اشک هایی که در چشم هایش جمع شده بود و دیدش را تار می کرد عقب بفرستد. 

دستش را بالا آورد و گفت: تمو...مش... کن٬ لطفا 

مرد روی زمین کنار هری چهار زانو نشست، رد خون هنوز از روی بینی و لب هایش پاک نشده بود و تا پایین چانه و گردنش ادامه داشت. به چشم های قرمز هری نگاه کرد و گفت: هری، باید گناهانت رو پاک می کردم، متوجه ای؟ زوردن گناه از تنت درد داره ولی لازمه 

هری نفس زنان گفت: گناه؟ تو در مورد عاشق شدن من حرف می زنی؟ تو اینو گناه می دونی 

\- اون فقط یه هوسه که ذهنت رو پر کرده 

هری با پشت دستش بینی اش را پاک کرد، سعی کرد سوزش پشتش را و بیشتر از همه زخمی که روحش را خدشه دار کرده بود، ردی که روی اعتمادش افتاده بود را نادیده بگیرد، سعی کرد کلمات درستی را پس ذهنش آماده کند.

\- هوس یا گناه ؟ تو می تونی هر چی می خوای اسمشو بذاری، مردم اسم های جالبی روی چیزا میذارن نه؟ مردم روی چیزی که ندیدن اسم میذارن، این عادتشونه، تو ...تو هیچ چیز ندیدی، تو...تو ...حتی ... عشق رو درک نمی کنی ...

هری با تنها نایی که در وجودش بود گفت و در نهایت روی زمین افتاد و خودش را دست سیاهی که پشت پلک هایش را فرا می گرفت سپرد. 

*** 

25th August 

نور زیادی که به چشم هایش هجوم آورده بود باعث شد چشم هایش را نیمه باز نگه دارد. دستش را جلوی منبع نور گرفت، هیکل سیاهی جلوی منبع نور قرار گرفت، پرده کشیده شد و هری نتوانست فردی که به سمتش قدم بر می دارد ببینید. دستش را پایین آورد و به زنی که به او نزدیک می شد نگاه کرد.   
سعی کرد بلند شود، اما دردی که پشتش پیچیده بود مانع شد تا کامل بلند شود.

زن کنار هری ایستاد و گفت: هی بلند نشو 

هری سرش را بالا گرفت و به چشم های آبی زن نگاه کرد. 

\- من کجام؟

هری با صدای گرفته رو به او گفت. زن لیوانی جلوی هری گرفت و گفت: توی کلیسا 

\- من می خوام برگردم خونه 

زن کمک کرد تا هری بشیند، هری کمی از درد لبش را گاز گرفت و نشست. زن لیوان را رو به روی هری گرفت و گفت: اینو بخور 

هری به لیوان نگاه کرد و گفت: این چیه؟

زن لبخند زد و جواب داد: بخورش، حالت رو بهتر می کنه.

هری لیوان را از دست او گرفت و سر کشید و سپس لیوان را دوباره سمت زن گرفت و گفت: ممنون، تو کی هستی؟

\- فعلا استراحت کن، متوجه می شی هری!

هری چیزی نگفت و دوباره دراز کشید

*** 

29th August 

آنتونی به هری نگاه کرد که سرش پایین بود و به او نگاه نمی کرد.   
کشیش رو به آنتونی گفت: اون اعتراف کرده آقای استایلز 

آنتونی نگاهش رو از هری نگرفت، فقط به هری که به طرز عجیبی سکوت کرده بود نگاه کرد و آرام گفت: بسیار خب، فکر کنم دیگه می تونیم بریم.

کشیش لبخند زد و گفت: البته 

هری کنار پدرش، با فاصله ایستاد و باهم از کلیسا خارج شدند.   
هری قدم هایش را سریع تر برداشت، او فقط می خواست از آنجا فاصله بگیرد٬ از آن مکان که برایش عین کابوس بود، از آدم هایی که هر کدام یک خط روی قلبش کشیده بودند.   
هری بالاخره بیرون آمد، حتی صدای پرندگان، نسیمی که صورتش را نوازش می کرد هم نمی توانست حالش را بهتر کند.

آنتونی بازوی هری را گرفت، اما هری سریع خودش را عقب کشید و نگذاشت که دست او برای مدت طولانی روی بازویش بماند.

\- هری 

هری سرش را بالا گرفت و با عصبانیت گفت: به من دست نزن بابا 

آنتونی گیج ابروهایش را در هم برد و به هری نگاه کرد‌.

هری پوزخند زد و گفت: اصلا لیاقت این اسم رو داری؟ 

هری سرش را از روی تاسف تکان داد و از کنار آنتونی گذشت و بعد از کنار ماشین و مسیر خودش را پیش گرفت.

آنتونی از دور داد زد: کجا می ری هری؟

هری بدون اینکه برگردد بلند گفت: هر جا که شما نباشین

آنتونی خودش را به هری رساند، بازوی هری را گرفت و برگرداند، هری دستش را روی سینه پدرش گذاشت و او را هل داد و داد زد: گفتم به من دست نزن

\- بسیار خب هری، بذار بریم خونه، سوار ماشین شو، تا خونه خیلی راهه 

\- نمی خوام، من تنها می رم

هری بدون توجه به آنتونی دوباره مسیرش را پیش گرفت. به راه رفتن ادامه داد و سعی کرد اتفاقات این چند روز را از پشت پلکش پاک کند، اما نمی توانست، هر چه قدر بیشتر تلاش می کرد بیشتر آن ها مثل یک فیلم جلوی چشمش تکرار می شد، هری دستش را دور گلویش برد و سعی کرد بغضی که داشت راه نفس کشیدنش را می بست را لمس کند، می‌خواست عق بزند و تمام دردی که توی گلویش جمع شده بود را بیرون بریزد اما حتی اشک هایش هم همراهیش نمی‌کرد. هری خودش را گم کرده بود، بخش زیادی از خودش را در آن کلیسا جا گذاشته بود.

هری قدم هایش را کند تر کرد، سرش کمی گیج می رفت، با دستش چشم هایش را که سیاهی می رفت مالید اما هیچ فرقی به حالش نکرد و قبل از اینکه تکیه گاهی پیدا کند روی زمین افتاد.

*** 

هری چشم هایش را آرام باز کرد، آخرین تصویری که در ذهنش بود سیاه شدن دنیا پیش چشم هایش بود.   
بلند شد و نگاهش را اطرافش چرخاند، توی اتاق خودش بود، با صدای آشنایی سرش را برگرداند.

" هری، بیدار شدی؟ " 

هری به آنتونی که روی صندلی کنار تختش نشسته بود نگاه کرد، آنتونی به چشم های بی روح هری نگاه کرد، می فهمید که یک جای کار اشتباه است اما نمی دانست چرا٬ نمی دانست چگونه یک شبه برق از چشم های سبز پسرش رخت بسته است. 

\- حالت بهتره؟ 

هری با نگاه یخ زده به پدرش نگاه کرد، این چه سوالی بود که می پرسید؟

\- چرا بابا ؟

آنتونی گیج پرسید: چی ؟

\- چرا این کارو رو می کنی ؟

آنتونی نزدیک شد، روی تخت کنار هری نشست و گفت: در مورد کدوم کار حرف می زنی؟

\- چرا ولم نمی کنی ؟ چرا نمی ذاری بمیرم؟   
هری با عجز گفت، فاصله ای تا گریه کردن نداشت.

آنتونی دست های هری را گرفت، هری دست هایش را عقب کشید و داد کشید و سعی کرد صدایش نلرزد: چرا نمی ذاری منم مثل مامان و هنری بمیرم 

آنتونی سعی کرد خودش را به هری نزدیک کند، هری اما بالاخره نتوانست بغضش را کنترل کند و با هق هق گفت: برو بیرون... بذار منم بمیرم ... بذار بمیرم بابا...

\- هری!

آنتونی با ناراحتی گفت، دستش را روی بازوهای هری کشید، هری با دستش به سینه پدرش کوبید و سعی کرد او را از خودش جدا کند.

\- تنهام بذار 

آنتونی عقب کشید و گفت: چه اتفاقی افتاد هری؟ اونجا چه اتفاقی افتاد؟

هری پوزخند زد، با چشم های قرمز به پدرش نگاه کرد و گفت : تو چیزی نمی دونی؟ 

\- اون زخم های پشتت برای چیه؟ 

\- تو هیچی نمی دونی نه؟! نمی دونی من رو تو چه جهنمی رها کردی

هری گفت، صدایش کم کم تحلیل رفت و دوباره اشک جلوی چشم هایش را گرفت. 

\- اون چه غلطی کرد هری؟

هری به آرامی زمزمه کرد: برو بیرون

\- هری 

هری کمی صدایش را بالا برد.  
\- گفتم تنهام بذار 

آنتونی برخلاف میلش بلند شد و بیرون رفت، او در برابر مراقبت از امانت ظریف همسرش کوتاهی کرده بود، گلی که او تمام این سال ها پرورش داده بود یک شبه پژمرده شده بود و هیچ چیز نمی توانست آن را شاداب کند.


	11. آبی ِِِِِِِ گرم

هری چشم هایش را آرام باز کرد.

"هی بالاخره بیدار شدی؟ "

هری سرش را به طرف صدا برگرداند.   
اما دستش را روی پیشانی هری گذاشت و گفت: تبت اومده پایین

اما لبخند زد و دستش را برداشت و پرسید: حالت بهتره؟

هری به آرامی جواب داد : ممنون، بهترم

هری روی دست هایش بلند شد و به تاج تخت تکیه داد. موهایش را عقب فرستاد. اما ایستاد، پرده را کنار کشید و پنجره را کمی باز کرد تا هوای اتاق عوض شود.

"لویی کجاست؟ "

اما با سوال ناگهانی هری سرش را برگرداند و به او نگاه کرد. به سمت تخت آمد و گفت: یکم سرش شلوغه، تو هتل نیست، داره کارهاش رو می کنه

\- تو نباید پیشش باشی؟

\- لویی خواست من حواسم بهت باشه

\- چرا؟

اما دستپاچه جواب داد:   
\- اممم... راستش، خب، من ازش خواستم

هری با تعجب پرسید: تو ازش خواستی؟

اما موهایش را عقب فرستاد و سریع گفت: من خواستم چون کس دیگه ای قبول نکرد بالا سرت بمونه!

هری سرش را پایین انداخت و آرام زیرلب گفت: اوه... درسته!

اما سعی کرد حرفی که زده جمع کند: اما نگران نباش لویی همینطوری نمیذارتشون

\- من ...نمی خواستم به خاطر من تو دردسر بیفته!

\- اوه، نه هری این حرف رو نزن!

\- نه، من درک می کنم، کسی دوست نداره که از یک خارجی که مریض هم شده پرستاری کنه!

\- خواهش می کنم این حرف رو نزن!

هری گوشه ملافه را در دستش به بازی گرفت و گفت: مهم نیست٬ بی خیال

اما با ناراحتی و مردد به هری نگاه کرد و بعد گفت: اونا قراره حسابی تنبیه بشن.

\- نه٬ واقعا لازم نیست من ...

\- لویی هم روش های خودش رو داره

\- چطور؟

اما به کنجکاوی هری لبخند زد و گفت: هر وقت می خواد اونارو تنبیه کنه فقط کافیه بهشون توجه نکنه، در حالت عادی باهاشون گرم بر خورد می کنه اما فقط کافیه کار اشتباهی بکنن، اون کاملا می شه کوه یخ، آخر سرخودشون میان ازش عذرخواهی می کنن

هری لبخند زد: جالبه

\- نه اصلا جالب نیست، نمی تونی تصور کنی اون چه قدر غیر قابل تحمل می‌شه!

\- به هر حال من براش دردسر زیاد درست کردم، حتی نمی دونم چطوری می تونم براش جبرانش کنم.

اما لبه تخت نشست و با لبخند گفت: لازم نیست کاری بکنی، اون انتظاری ازت نداره، نمی دونم درسته که اینو بگم یا نه، حتما لویی برای گفتنش سرزنشم می کنه اما من وقتی اومدم اینجا هیچی نداشتم، یک دختره بیوه بودم که شوهرش توسط کسی به طرز بدی کشته شد و...

اما چند لحظه سکوت کرد، هری دستش را گرفت و گفت: متاسفم، لازم نیست ادامه بدی

اما به زور لبخند زد گفت: نه دیگه گذشته، خب می دونی من هیچ چیز نداشتم و اون همه چی به من داد، می تونستم که یک خدمتکار ساده باشم یا حتی ممکن بود جاهای خیلی بدتری که حتی تصورش تنم رو می لرزونه ...اما اون گفت که من لیاقتم بیشتر از این هاست، اون به من کار یاد داد و جایگاهم رو بهم یادآوری کرد. اگر کسی به اون مدیون باشه اون منم، شاید برات عجیب باشه ولی اون همینه، اون همیشه در زور ونشتیدا رو به همه باز می کنه!

هری نتوانست جلوی لبخند زدنش را بگیرد، اما به حرف هایش را با یک لبخند کوتاه پایان داد و بلافاصله صدای تق تق در آمد، اما بلند شد و به سمت در رفت، سینی غذا را از خدمتکار گرفت و دوباره به سمت هری برگشت.

\- برات سوپ آوردن   
اما نزدیک تخت شد و سینی را روی میز گذاشت.

\- ممنون، فکر کنم خودم بتونم بخورم، تو حتما خسته شدی

\- مطمئنی؟

\- آره، حالم بهتره

\- هر جور راحتی، اگر چیزی لازم داری به خدمتکارها بگو، فکر نکنم دیگه جرات کنن بهت نه بگن!

اما جمله آخر را به شوخی گفت و باعث شد هری لبخند کوتاهی بزند. اما بلند شد و کتش را از لبه مبل برداشت.

هری: می شه لطفا قبل رفتن، دفتر و خودنویس ام رو از روی میز بهم بدی؟

اما: البته هری

اما دفتر خاطرات هری را از روی میز برداشت و به دستش داد.  
\- بازم ممنون، دیشب خیلی زحمت کشیدی

اما به سمت در رفت و گفت: خواهش می کنم هری

اما در نهایت با یک لبخند اتاق را ترک کرد و هری را تنها گذاشت.  
***

_"دفتر خاطرات عزیزم_   
_مدتی هست که دیگر سراغ تو نیامده ام، آن قدر اتفاق افتاده است که نمی دانم ابتدا کدامشان را تعریف کنم. شاید امروز صبح خوب باشد؟ یا شاید دیشب ؟ و شاید اگر بگویم" او" تمام این ها را شامل شود نه؟_

_قبلا در مورد او نوشته بودم، اما این بار عجیب تر است. او دیشب اینجا بود ولی صبح نه، اما قسم می خورم که حضور او را بیش از این حس می کردم._

_قلبم این را می گوید، او صبح مثل همیشه نمی تپید٬ دست هایم هنوز از گرمی دست های کسی گزگز می کرد، گوش هایم از صدای قدم های کسی روی پارکت کهنه اتاقم زنگ می زد. اگر بینی ام درست کار می کرد می توانستم حتی عطر آن فرد را هم حس کنم، می توانم جای لمس انگشت های کسی را در تک تک در و دیوار و وسایل این اتاق ببینم؛ می دانم عجیب غریب است ولی این ها، تمام امروز را که منتظر بودم و حالا که شب شده جلویم رژه می رفتند._

_احمقانه‌ است ک دلم می خواهد باز او را ببینم، می خواهم دوباره آن آبی های گرم را ملاقات کنم، می دانم او مثل بقیه نیست، آبی های او نمی تواند خیانت کند. این سادگی من نیست ولی وقتی او نگاهم می کند، وقتی لبخند می زند، وقتی آن گرما از اعماق چشم هایش می تابد، وقتی دلم آرامش عجیبی را حس می کند نمی توانم به این فکر کنم که آبی های او خیانت کار باشند._

وقتی نگاهش می کردم انگار باز به خانه برگشته بودم... دوباره روی پل ایستاده بودم و به آبی پهناور رود راین نگاه می کردم. دوباره همان حس بودن در خانه، همان حس امنیت در وجودم جوانه می زد.  
 _اما خب از تمام این ها که بگذرم، او تا الان نیامده است، حرف های امروز صبح اِما مرا ناامید تر می کند، چون او می گفت لویی همیشه همین است، همیشه آماده است تا کمک کند...این کمی ناراحت کننده است که من آنقدر خاص نیستم، چرا باید باشم؟ چرا او باید سر و کله زدن با یک پسر بچه مریض خارجی را در لیست کارهایش قرار بدهد؟ اما بالاخره قرار است از اینجا بروم نه؟ و آن وقت لازم نیست نگران گرمای چشم های آبی او باشم..."_

هری به نوشتن ادامه داد تا اینکه بالاخره چشم هایش گرم شد و همان جا روی تخت به خواب رفت.

***

لویی از پله ها بالا رفت و روبروی اتاق هری ایستاد، در اتاقش هنوز درست نشده بود پس اندکی باز بود، آهسته سرک کشید و وقتی دید سر و صدایی نمی آید داخل شد.   
در را لب به لب باز گذاشت و به سمت تخت هری رفت. آواژور کنار تخت روشن بود؛ لویی به چهره هری که نیمی از آن روشن بود نگاه کرد. خب این چندمین بارش بود که به او زل می زد، چون او در خواب مانند یک کودک، معصوم و پرستیدنی می شد.   
چهره او می توانست تمام اتفاقات زشت امروز را از پشت پلکش پاک کند.

نفس های هری آرام بود، رنگ به صورتش برگشته بود و خبری از ان اخم ریز دیشب بین ابروهایش نبود.   
دفترچه اش روی شکمش بود و خودنویسش کنارش افتاده بود. لویی نزدیک تر شد و با احتیاط دفتر را از بین دست های هری آزاد کرد، در همین حین مدام نگاهش به سمت هری می چرخید تا بیدارش نکرده باشد.

وقتی کامل دفتر را جدا کرد، هری کمی سر جایش تکان خورد، به پهلو دراز کشید و دستش را زیر سرش گذاشت.

لویی خودنویس را برداشت و پتو را کامل روی هری کشید، دوست نداشت دوباره مریض بشود.

دفتر را بست و خواست روی پاتختی بگذارد که متوجه افتادن چیزی شد. خم شد و کارت پستالی که روی پارکت و کنار کفش های چرمش افتاده بود برداشت.

توجه ای به نوشته پشت نکرد و طرفی که عکس کارت پستال بود برگرداند.

  
به تصویر شهر داخل عکس نگاه کرد، عکسی که نقطه عطفش رودخانه و پلی بود که از وسطش می گذشت.  
لویی نوشته کنار عکس را خواند.  
Strasbourg 1935   
اما بیشتر از منظره، نوشته پایین آن توجه اش را جلب کرد، از جوهر تازه خشک شده اش متوجه شد که تازه اضافه شد و این عجیب بود که آن را به آلمانی نوشته بود.   
لویی نوشته را زیرلب زمزمه کرد.

"چشم های او مرا به یاد خانه می اندازد "  
لویی بعد خواندن این جمله کمی گیج به نظر می رسید، کارت را همان جا رها کرد و تنها کاری توانست بکند این بود که از اتاق بیرون برود.

کلافه از پله ها پایین رفت، راه دفترش را پیش گرفت و بدون توجه به اما که مشغول بود وارد اتاقش شد. پشت میز ایستاد، چراغ مطالعه اش را روشن کرد.  
کشوی میز را باز کرد و آن را زیر رو کرد. دسته ای کاغذ و پاکت نامه را در آورد. کاغذ های پاره یا مچاله شده را بازرسی کرد، نامه هایی که تمبر نخورده بودند، چند تا نامه قدیمی که بین کاغذ ها خودنمایی می کرد را ورق زد، اخرین نامه که تاریخش حداقل برای ده ماه پیش بود را کنار بقیه نامه ها گذاشت و همان لحظه در باز شد. لویی سرش را بالا برد و به اما که در چارچوب در ظاهر شده بود نگاه کرد و گفت: اما فکر کنم بهت گفتم امروز رو می تونی مرخصی بری

اما در را بست، چند قدم در آن تاریکی که فقط نور چراغ مطالعه و شومینه روشنش کرده بود برداشت و گفت: فکر کردم که شاید بهتر باشه بمونم، من راجع به امروز صبح شنیدم، اتفاقی که برای انبار افتاده بود.

\- لازم نیست بمونی، می تونی بری

\- لویی اگر خوب...

لویی سرش را پایین انداخت و وسط حرف اما پرید.  
\- ممنون اما، بگو کسی نیاد تو

اما چند لحظه سکوت کرد و بعد آرام گفت: بله، شب بخیر

لویی جوابش را داد و اما بیرون رفت. از سر جایش بلند شد، به سمت شومینه رفت. خم شد و به نامه ها نگاه کرد.  
"14 July ,33 برای ویلیام عزیزم "

لویی تک تک نامه ها را انداخت، و روی نامه آخر مکث کرد.

"برای چشم های آبی تو"

لویی چند لحظه به آن جمله زل زد و بعد به پایین کاغذ نگاه کرد.  
"10 September ,34 ، زود به خونه برمی گردم ، لی‌لی  
"  
لویی آب دهنش را قورت داد چون فقط می خواست چیزی که در گلویش گیر کرده پایین بفرستد.   
نزدیک ده ماه گذشته بود، هیچ چیز برای او نیامده بود. مردد نامه را در دستش چرخاند و بعد به شعله های آتش که کاغذ های دیگر را تقریبا خاکستر کرده بود نگاه کرد. برای آخرین بار به نامه نگاه کرد و آن را کنار بقیه داخل آتش انداخت.

شعله های آتش در چشم های آبیش می رقصید و آن کلمه را در خودش می بلعید. وقتی چیزی جز خاکستر به جا نماند لویی سر میزش برگشت، زیر آن نور کم سو و زرد رنگ دنبال کاغذ و خودنویسش گشت.

کاغذ را زیر دستش قرار داد، سیگارش را روشن کرد و خودنویسش را برداشت.

_"برای لاتی عزیزم_

_مدت زمان زیادی است که گذشته، این بار نیاز دارم برای تو بنویسم سورا، این بار فقط برای تو، و این بار قرار نیست آن هارا پاره کنم یا در شومینه بیاندازم._   
_می دانی که من در نوشتن نامه های این شکلی افتضاح عمل می کنم. اصلا نمی دانم از کجا باید شروع کنم._

_نمی دانم حالت خوب است یا نه، من نگران تو هستم، اتفاقات امروز را که برای خودم مرور می کنم نگران تر می شوم، دیشب از انبار ما دزدی شده بود، صبح که متوجه شدم، خودم را به آنجا رساندم اما باورت نمی شود اگر بگویم چه کسانی را دیدم، آن ها فقط دوتا پسر خیلی جوان کولی بودند، در آستانه بیست سالگی، وقتی پرسیدم چرا این کار را کردید، فکر می کنی آنها چی گفتند؟ آن ها گفتند هیچ چیز ندارند، همه چیزشان نابود شده بود، آنجا ایستاده‌ بودم، درست مثل یک سکه که بین شیر و خط گیر کرده و_ در لبه مانده .

نمی _دانستم کدام کار درست است، اینکه نگران خودم باشم یا آدم هایی که زمانی بینشان زندگی کردم، اما در آخر وقتی دنبالشان رفتم تا زندگی شان را نشان دهند، حتی تصورش هم نمی کنی با چه چیزی روبرو شدم٬ حق با آنها بود همه چیز شبیه یک ویرانه بود تا یک زندگی، هیچ چیز شبیه آن شش سالی که من و تو بین چادر ها می گشتیم نبود، اما من فقط نگاه کردم سورا، من به ان آدم ها نگاه کردم و تنها چیزی که حس کردم ترحم بود، باید بلند می شدم و بهشان کمک می کردم اما تنها کاری که توانستم بکنم نگاه کردن بود، مثل تمام آدم های دیگر فقط توانستم از واقعیت فرار کنم، مثل یک آدم بزدل ... تو همیشه خیلی شجاع تر از من بودی، آنقدر شجاع که حتی حاضر بودی با عشقت بمیری،_

_یادت هست آخرین بار چه حرفی زدی؟ تو گفتی هر وقت عاشق باشم می فهمم. فکر کنم حالا بتوانم بفهمم، بتوانم درک کنم چرا رفتی، چرا همه چیز را ول کردی و با او رفتی._

_سورا این احساس عجیبی است که دارم، حس غریبی است که در رگ به رگ بدنم جریان پیدا کرده، این حتی با حسی که نسبت به لی‌لی داشتم فرق می کند، وقتی او را می بینم قلبم بی قرار می شود، وقتی می خندد، چشم هایش هم با او همراهی می کند، انگار تنها زیبایی که وجود دارد لبخند اوست و چین های کنار چشمش_

_وقتی درد می کشد می توانم بهم پیچیدن دلم را حس کنم، می توانم چیزی که جلوی جریان خون به قلبم را گرفته حس کنم، دلم فقط خوب بودنش را می خواهد سورا،_

این عجیب است که دارم از یک پسر حرف می زنم، عجیب است که دارم تمام ضمیر ها را مذکر می گیرم، این احساسات از کجا نشأت گرفته سورا؟ تو اسم آن را چه می گذاری؟ اگر این عاشق شدن است من می فهمم چرا رفتی، می فهمم و متاسفم سورا، من فقط نمی خواستم وضع تو شبیه آدم هایی که اینجا هستند بشود. لطفاً به نامه جواب بده، من هیچ وقت عاشق شدن را در لیست برنامه هایم نذاشته بودم، مخصوصا یک پسر، بهم بگو سورا،‌ منو از این برزخی که درش گیر کرده ام نجات بده، چون تو فقط می توانی بفهمی !

_و در آخر امیدوارم خوب باشی، این نامه، این راز را که نمی دانم مقصدش کجاست به تو می سپارم._   
_* De la fratele tău ، louis "_

لویی نامه را تا کرد، داخل پاکت قرار داد، موم را جلوی شمع گرفت و وقتی کمی ذوب شد روی لبه نامه ریخت، مهر برنجی را برداشت و چند لحظه روی آن گذاشت، وقتی مطمئن شد رازش به خوبی مهر و موم شده آن را برداشت.

***

"لویی ...لویی ..."   
آرچی وقتی دید لویی متوجه نمی شود، نزدیک شد و شانه اش را تکان داد.

"لویی ...بیدار شو "

لویی که تازه متوجه وز وز دم‌گوشش شده بود سرش را از روی میز بلند کرد و چند لحظه گیج به آرچی نگاه کرد.

\- چرا اینجا خوابیدی؟

لویی چشم هایش را مالید، دستش را پشت گردنش کشید تا گرفتگی اش را برطرف کند.  
\- حواسم نبود کی خوابم برد.  
لویی خمیازه ای کشید و ادامه داد: کاری داشتی آرچی؟

\- آره داشتم، می خواستم دیشب باهات حرف بزنم ولی ا‍ِما گفت کسی مزاحمت نشه!

\- اوه، آره ...من گفتم.

\- مشکلی هست لویی؟ چیزی هست بخوای به من بگی؟

\- نه آرچی، چی می خواد باشه؟

\- یکم عجیب شدی لویی

\- من فقط یکم از اتفاقات این چند روز خستم آرچی، فقط همین، چیز دیگه ای نیست.

آرچی بار دیگه پرسید و به لویی نگاه کرد  
\- مطمئنی چیزی نیست؟

لویی کمی مکث کرد، همان یک ذره مکث هم کافی بود تا بفهمد یک جای کار می لنگد.

\- گفتم که آرچی، فقط یکم خسته ام.

\- بسیار خب، ولی بعدا بهم می‌گی درسته؟

لویی با خنده گفت:  
\- چی رو بگم آر...

\- بعدا بهم می‌گی لویی!

\- باشه، آرچی هر چی تو بگی، میام بهت میگم!

\- خوبه، اون چیه؟

\- کدوم؟

\- نامه زیر دستت!

لویی به نامه نگاه کرد و تازه یاد اتفاقات دیشب افتاد، لبخند از روی لب هایش پاک شد و در نهایت گفت: می خواستم بدمش به تو

\- اینو؟ برای چی؟

لویی نامه را برداشت و به سمت آرچی گرفت.  
\- این برای لاتیه

\- لو...

\- آرچی خواهش می کنم، من می دونم می دونی اون کجاست پس لطفا بهش بده خب؟ به من نگو کجا می فرستیش

آرچی چند لحظه مردد به نامه در دست لویی نگاه کرد و بعد آن را گرفت و گفت: بسیار خب لویی.

\- نمی دونم چه قدر از من دور شده پس هر چندتا تمبر لازمه بچسبون.

\- پس به اون گفتی؟

\- چی رو؟

\- چیزی که به من باید می گفتی!

لویی تن صدایش را پایین برد:  
\- آره آرچی ... گفتم

\- و مهر و مومش کردی تا کسی نتونه راحت بازش کنه، یعنی این قدر مهمه لویی؟

\- اونقدر مهم هست که اگر بخوای بازش کنی دیگه نخوام باهات حرف بزنم !

\- بسیار خب لویی، آروم باش، خیال ندارم بخونمش فقط می خوام بدونم

\- فقط اون نامه لعنتی رو بهش بده آرچی خب؟

\- خیلی خب، براش می فرستم

\- ممنون، من باید برم

\- لویی، کجا؟!

آرچی گفت ولویی قبل اینکه به او اجازه حرکتی بدهد از اتاق بیرون رفت.

***

هری روی تخت غلت زد، نشست و به پنجره اتاقش نگاه کرد، دوست داشت پایین برود، اما می دانست هوا انقدر سرد هست که بهش اجازه ندهد، هیچ خیال نداشت مریضی اش را بدتر کند.   
پتو را دور خودش انداخت و به سمت پنجره اتاقش رفت، پنجره را باز کرد و همان لحظه نسیم خنکی به صورتش خورد. به حیاط پشتی هتل نگاه کرد، آدم هایی که روی میز و صندلی های فلزی نشسته بودند و مشغول نوشیدن چای و گذراندن بعد از ظهرشان بودند.

هری توجه اش به پرستویی که گوشه پنجره اش نشسته بود جلب شد، تیکه نانی که از ناهارش مونده بود را از گوشه میز برداشت و به سمت پرنده گرفت. چند لحظه طول کشید تا پرستو متوجه دست هری شد، چند لحظه به اون نگاه کرد و بعد به نان نوک زد.

هری لبخند زد و به اون نگاه کرد.   
\- هی می دونم توهم حوصلت سر رفته!

\- روز سومه ...هوم...می دونم یکم دیر شد نه؟

\- هی رفیق آروم تر الان دستمو گاز می گیری، اوپس...

" می‌شه بپرسم که داری با کی حرف می زنی!؟ "

هری یک لحظه در همان حالتی که بود ماند، داشت توهم می زد نه؟ اما صدای قدم های آشنایی را شنید و بعد صدای نازکی که نزدیک تر شنیده می شد.

" تو می خوای باز مریض بشی هری؟ "

هری به سمت صدا برگشت، و او خودش بود، لویی که به او زل زده بود.

-لویی!

\- جلوی پنجره چی کار می کنی هری؟

هری فقط نتوانست جواب لویی را بدهد، وقتی بعد سه روز او را می دید و مدام اسمش را صدا می زد سخت بود تا بخواهد کلمات مناسبی را پیدا کند.

\- هی هری، خوبی؟

\- سلام، مرسی ...عاممم...این چند روز ندیدمت

\- آره، یکم سرم شلوغ بود، اما من هر وقت دیدمت تو خواب بودی!

\- چی؟منو دیدی؟

لویی به دیوار تکیه داد و گفت: پریروز اومدم اتاقت ولی تو خواب بودی.

هری به آرومی زیر لب گفت: پس اشتباه نبود

\- ببخشید چیزی گفتی هری؟

\- نه چیزی نگفتم

\- داشتی به پرنده غذا می دادی؟

هری که هنوز کمی گیج بود مکث کرد، اون ناگهانی به اتاقش سر زده بود و خیلی عادی داشت صحبت می‌کرد، مثل همیشه و انگار اتفاقی نیفتاده است!

\- آره... داشتم بهش غذا می دادم، قشنگه نه؟

\- آره، خیلی زیباست، اون کنار پنجره ات لونه ساخته! از بیرون که نگاه کنی مشخصه!

\- جدی؟

\- آره، راستش همه فکر می کنند اون فقط نماد آزادیه، ولی خیلیا معتقدند اون سمبل دوستی و مهمان پذیریه!

هری به حرف های لویی به دقت گوش داد، لویی نگاهی به چهره کنجکاو هری و چشم هایش را که درشت کرده بود کرد و لبخند زد.

\- و همین طور خیلیا باور دارن که اون پرنده ایه که آدما رو از خطر در امان نگه می داره!

\- اینارو از کجا می دونی؟

\- اینجا همه جور آدمی میاد، پس من چیزای زیادی می دونم

\- دیگه چی در مورد پرستو ها می دونی؟

\- خب، اونا هیچ وقت شکار نمی شن، هر کس که اونارو شکار کنه به بدختی دچار می شه و نمی تونه دیگه از دست هاش استفاده کنه!

\- جالبه!

\- اصلا چرا داریم در مورد پرنده ها صحبت می کنیم، حالت چطوره هری؟

لویی سریع بحث را عوض کرد و هری فقط غافلگیرانه جواب داد.  
\- ممنون بهترم، فقط صدام یکم مزخرف شده!

لویی خندید : بامزه شده هری!

هری بینیش را بالا کشید و گفت: نه اصلا نیست!

\- فکر کنم اگر بخوای متوقفش کنی باید پنجره رو ببندی!

هری سمت پنجره رفت و آن را بست. رو به لویی کرد و گفت: اِما می گفت یه اتفاقی افتاده که تو رفته بودی!

لویی با یادآوری آن روز لبخندش را جمع کرد و هری هم متوجه تغییر موضع لویی شد و سریع گفت: اوه... اتفاق بدی افتاده؟

\- نه هری فکر نکنم جالب باشه که بدونی!

\- ولی به نظر میاد که تو رو بهم ریخته نه؟

لویی سرش را بالا برد و به هری نگاه کرد.

\- می تونی بهم بگی لویی! مثل یه دوست

هری لبخند زد و لویی نتوانست در برابر لبخند صادقانه اش و چشم هایش مقاومت کند.

\- نمی دونم از کجا شروع کنم!

\- فرقی نداره، هر جور راحتی، می تونیم روی تخت بشینیم و حرف بزنیم.

لویی شروع به تعریف اتفاقات این چند روز کرد، هری با صبوری تمام مدت به حرف هایش گوش داد، هیچ چیز نگفت و او را قضاوت یا بازخواست نکرد. وقتی تمام حرف هایش را زد احساس خیلی بهتری داشت، حس کرد بخش عظیمی از آن درد از روی شانه هایش کاسته شده است.

هری در پایان حرف هایش گفت:  
\- لویی، لازم نیست این قدر خودت رو اذیت کنی! خودت رو مقصیر ندون!

لویی عصبی جواب داد: اوه نه، من واقعا فرار کردم، من جرات نداشتم ببینمش، من یه بزدلم هری!

\- لطفا لویی، این حرف نزن.

\- غیر از اینه هری؟ بهم بگو مهم نیست!

هری چند لحظه سکوت کرد، نمی توانست کلمات مناسبی در این وضع پیدا کند. وقتی لویی مستقیماً به او نگاه می کرد و انگار تمام امیدش به جمله ای که هری قرار بود بگوید بند بود.

\- چی فکر می کنی هری؟

هری سرش را پایین انداخت تا به چشم های منتظرش نگاه نکند.  
\- لو...من فکر می کنم تو ...

\- چرا راحت حرفت رو نمی زنی؟

\- لویی، من فکر می کنم تو می تونی کاری بکنی ولی احتمالا می ترسی!

هری سرش را بالا آورد و به چشم های روح زده لویی نگاه کرد، او هنوز هم از واکشنش می ترسید.

\- حق باتوئه هری٬ من می ترسم، لویی تاملینسون مدیر این هتل بزرگ می ترسه!

\- این بد نیست لویی، تو هم آدمی، توهم حق داری بترسی!

لویی همان طور به نگاه کردن به هری ادامه داد، او حق داشت که بگوید تمام وجود آن پسر شفا بخش است نه؟

\- و گوش کن ، تو تنها نیستی لویی! گاهی می ترسیم چون فکر می کنیم تنهاییم ولی تو تنها نیستی!

\- چرا هم چین فکری می کنی؟

\- چون تو اینجا آدم های زیادی داری که برات حاضرن هر کاری بکنن، نایل، اما، آقای ایبروین و اون دوست دورگه ات که اسمش یادم نیست و ...و

هری مطمئن نبود که جمله اش را کامل کند اما درنهایت این کار را کرد.  
\- و من !

لویی با ناباوری گفت: هری!

هری با لبخند خجالتی به لویی گفت: فقط بگو چه کاری از دستم بر میاد!

\- خدای من، هری، این خیلی زیادیه!

\- فقط بگو چه کمکی می تونم بکنم و بعد اونو به عنوان یه تشکر قبول کن.


	12. تاریک

\- نمی‌دونم، هیچ ایده ای ندارم!

هری چند ثانیه به او که سرش را پایین انداخته بود نگاه کرد وقتی فکری به سرش زد به لویی نزدیک تر شد، لویی که حالا گرمای هری را نزدیک تر به خودش حس می کرد سرش را به سمتش برگرداند، برایش عادت شده بود که متوجه هر حرکت هری بشود.

\- می‌تونی بهشون سر بزنی و منم می تونم به عنوان یک دکتر همراهیت کنم، هر مشکلی که داشتن...

لویی با ذوق وسط حرف هری پرید و گفت:  
\- هری این فوق العاده به نظر می رسه اما ...

وقتی اما را گفت کمی لحنش ناامیدانه شد. هری متوجه شد، دست را دراز کرد و دست لویی را گرفت.

\- لازم نیست نگران بقیش باشی، من همراهتم

لویی چند لحظه به صورت هری نگاه کرد، لبخند شیرین و گرمش، چشم هایش که برق می زد دل لویی را گرم می کرد، گرمایی که کمی با دلش غریبه شده بود.   
هری فشار کمی به دست لویی وارد کرد، این بار دومی بود که آن انگشت های کشیده لمسش می کردند و برای لویی هیچ وقت عادی نبود و قرار نبود عادی بشود.

لویی لبخند زد و گفت: اگر تو اینطور می گی فکر کنم مشکلی باهاش نداشته باشم.

هری لبخند عمیق تری زد، از کنار لویی بلند شد و با ذوق گفت: پس عالی شد، فردا صبح می ریم دنیا رو نجات بدیم.

لویی این بار با صدا خندید، هری لبخندش را جمع کرد و با خجالت به لویی نگاه کرد.   
خنده های لویی به یک لبخند آروم روی لب های باریکش تبدیل شد و رو به هری گفت: ممنون که کمک می کنی

\- وظیفه است سِر تاملینسون!

لویی از سرجایش بلند شد.  
\- پس فردا صبح می بینمت

\- حتما

هری همراه لویی تا دم در آمد تا بدرقه اش کند.  
\- فعلا هری ...دیگه پنجره رو باز نذار

\- دیگه باز نمی ذارم مطمئن باش

لویی سرش را تکان داد و چند قدم دور شد، اما سریع برگشت و قبل اینکه هری در را ببندد گفت: آها، راستی، در اتاقت خراب شده، می‌گم بیان درستش کنند.

هری به لولای در نگاه کرد، لبخندش را خورد. دوباره به یاد آورد که این روزهای آخری است که او را می بیند، روز های آخری که دم این اتاق او را ملاقات یا بدرقه می کند. حس عجیبی بود اما دلش برای این کار تنگ می شد.

\- ممنون، مشکلی نیست.  
هری بلافاصله بعد پس زدن افکارش گفت، چند ثانیه بیشتر طول نکشید ولی برای او قد روزهایی که لویی را می دید کش آمد.

\- پس، شب بخیر موسیو !

\- شب بخیر sir !

***  
لویی سیگار به دست به ماشین تکیه داده بود، چند دقیقه منتظر ماند و بعد سایه قدم های بلندی را حس کرد، سرش را بالا برد و هری را دید که با کیفش به او نزدیک می شود.

آخرین کام را از سیگارش گرفت و آن را زیر پایش له کرد و رو به هری گفت: صبح بخیر هری!

هری لبخند زد، لبخندی که می توانست صبح لویی را زیبا تر کند.  
\- صبح بخیر لو.

این عادت هری شده بود که اسمش را مخفف صدا کند، آدم های زیادی اسمش را کوتاه می کردند ولی او عاشق لحن بم هری می شد وقتی با لهجه فرانسوی اش اسمش را صدا می زد.

هری سمت صندلی کنار راننده رفت،  
لویی از بالای ماشین به هری نگاه کرد و گفت: خب، آماده ای آقای دکتر؟

\- البته جناب مدیر !

لویی لبخند زد و بعد سوار ماشین شد.  
هوای داخل ماشین سرد بود، هری دست هایش را روی بازوهایش گذاشت و گفت: نمی فهمم چرا هوا باید تو اکتبر این قدر سرد باشه، انگار آخر پاییزه

\- اسمش روشه هری، **تپه** ونشتیدا

هری نگاهش را به لویی داد، یکی از دستانش که دورش حلقه کرده بود آزاد کرد و به لویی اشاره کرد.  
\- موهاتو ندادی بالا!

\- آره، حوصلش رو نداشتم، شلخته است؟

\- نه، به نظرم این طوری تو شبیه پسرای شر می شی، یعنی ...نه که بچه بزنی منظورم این نیست، فقط اون طوری یکم زیادی جدی و خشن به نظر میاد، نه که اینطوری باشی ها، ولی یهو که عوضش می کنی خیلی تغییر می کنی، یکم چیز ...اصلا فراموشش کن، دارم چرت می گم.

لویی به حالت هری موقع توضیح دادن نگاه کرد، طوری که دستانش را تکان می داد و یا وقتی حالت موهای لویی را نشان می داد و یا وقتی هول می شد و نمی توانست جمله درستی پیدا کند برایش زیادی بامزه و شیرین به نظر می رسید. لویی با جمله اخر هری به خنده افتاد و گفت: متوجه شدم هری!

\- فکر کنم بد گفتم! سخته بخوای کلمات مناسب رو تو یه زبان غریبه پیدا کنی، می دونی فرانسوی همیشه بهتر می تونه احساسات رو بیان کنه.

\- یعنی الان می خواستی یه جمله احساسی بگی؟

گونه های هری که همین حالا هم بخاطر سرما سرخ شده بود با این حرف لویی سرخ تر شد و بلند گفت: نه، من ...من فقط داشتم کلی می گفتم!

لویی به روبرو نگاه کرد و ماشین را روشن کرد و گفت: اگر چیزی از فرانسوی یادم مونده بود اونوقت الان می تونستی بهم بگی منظورت چی بود.

\- تو فرانسوی بلدی؟

\- بلد بودم، یک سری چیزا یادم مونده!

\- مثلا فقط موسیو؟

لویی بلند خندید: نه هری٬ نه...

هری با دیدن لویی که سرش را عقب برده بود و می خندید لبخند زد و گفت: پس چی؟

لویی لبخندش را جمع کرد و به هری نگاه کرد:   
\- بیشتر از اون کلمه یادم مونده

\- از کجا یاد گرفتی؟

لویی نگاهش را سمت جاده داد و گفت: یکی بهم یاد داد.

\- کی؟

\- یکی از مسافرا بود، البته ...

لویی کمی مکث کرد و دوباره ادامه داد: کمی بیشتر از مسافر بود

\- بود؟ یعنی دیگه نیست؟

\- رفت، تنها چیزی که با خودش برد همون زبان فرانسوی بود.

\- چرا!

\- اسمش روشه هری، مسافر، همه مسافرا یک روز می رن.

هری به آرامی زیرلب زمزمه کرد: درسته، می‌رن

\- همشون یه یادگاری رو دیوار می نویسن و می‌رن.

لویی فشار دستش را دور فرمون ماشین بیشتر کرد، حداقل مدل موهای امروزش نمی گذاشت هری متوجه اخم محسوس او شود. هری سکوت کرد و به بیرون نگاه کرد، به این فکر کرد که او هم جزئی از آن مسافر ها خواهد بود یا نه و آن قدر در منظره نارنجی و زرد و افکارش غرق شد که متوجه نشد حالا ایستاده اند.  
لویی ماشین را خاموش کرد.

لویی: یکم باید پیاده بریم

هری: مشکلی نیست.

هردو پیاده شدند و هری پشت سر لویی راه افتاد. کم کم که جلوتر می رفتند. دودی که به هوا می رفت، چادر ها، واگن ها و سر و صداها واضح تر می شد.

\- رسیدیم

هری دقیقا کنار لویی ایستاد و به ردیف طولانی از واگن های چوبی و رنگارنگ نگاه کرد و بچه هایی که اطرافش می دویدند. دختری با موهای بلند و شالی که به سر داشت، کتری را از روی شعله بر می داشت، پسر جوانی پوزه اسبش را نوازش می کرد.

\- قبلا هم چین جایی نبودم   
هری رو به لویی گفت. لویی سرش را پایین انداخت و گفت: از این قشنگ تر بود.

وقتی بیشتر جلو رفتند دیگران تازه متوجه حضور لویی و هری شدند و بیشتر بخاطر طرز لباس پوشیدنشان بود که سریع توی چشم می زدند.

زن مسنی با دیدن لویی به سمتش آمد، لویی ایستاد و زن گفت: تو باز اینجایی؟ برای چی؟ اومدی حقت رو از پسرام بگیری؟

لویی نفسش را بیرون داد و گفت: نه!

\- باید روی زانوهام بشینم و ازت عذرخواهی کنم ؟

لویی بازوهای زن را قبل اینکه خم شود گرفت و بلند کرد.  
\- لطفا این کارو نکن

زن با تعجب به لویی نگاه کرد و گفت: پس برای چی اومدی اینجا؟

\- من فقط می خواستم یکم کمک کنم

\- پس دلت سوخته؟ هی پسرجون ما به پولت نیاز نداریم باشه؟

هری جلو آمد و قبل اینکه لویی حرفی بزند گفت: اون از پول حرف نمی زنه، اون به من گفت که یکسری از بچه های اینجا مریض شدند ما فقط اومدیم بهشون سر بزنیم من دکترم.

\- گفتم نیاز به کمک نداریم

زن مسن پشت به آن‌ها کرد ولی همین که خواست یک قدم به عقب بردارد کسی با عجله به سمتش دوید.  
" سابینا... سابینا ...گیل ...گیل "

زن دست دختر ترسیده را گرفت و گفت: چی شده؟

دختر در حالی که هنوز نفس نفس می زد جواب داد: گیل...پای گیل رفته زیر چرخ

\- خدای من !

هردو سریع از هری و لویی دور شدند. هری نگاه کوتاهی به لویی انداخت و بعد سریع پشت آنها به راه افتاد.

وقتی به محل حادثه رسیدند همگی ایستادند. آدم های زیادی اطراف پسری که صدای گریه هایش می آمد حلقه زده بودند، سابینا جلو رفت و آدم هارا کنار زد. با دیدن پسر بچه ای که زیر چرخ گیر افتاده بود گفت: اوه خدای من ...گیل

"باید بیارینش بیرون ..."

یک نفر گفت و دونفر سمت ارابه رفتند، به سختی آن را بالا بردند اما زورشان با وجود بار روی آن آنقدر زیاد نبود تا تماما آن را بالا ببرند، لویی جلو رفت و گوشه ارابه را گرفت، هری هم سریع سمت دیگر را گرفت و بالاخره توانستند آن را بالا بیاورند. یکی از دختر ها پسر بچه را از زیر ارابه بیرون کشید. پسر ناله کرد و گریه اش شدت گرفت.

هری جلو رفت، کنار پسر زانو زد و دستش را روی زخمی که خون از آن فواره می زد گذاشت.

سابینا: بهت گفتم ما به دکتر خارجی نیاز نداریم!

هری سرش را بالا آورد و بلند رو به زن مسن گفت: مگه نمی بینی، اون داره خون ریزی می کنه، رگش پاره شده، نیاز به بخیه داره

دختری که یک سربند قرمز داشت رو به سابینا کرد و گفت: سابینا حق با اونه، بذار کمک کنه ...

سابینا: بسیارخب فلورانس، این پای توئه!

هری در حالی که زخم را فشار می داد گفت: نیاز به پارچه دارم، هر چی

دختری که سربند به سر داشت، آن را از دور موهایش باز کرد و دست هری داد.   
هری سربند را زیر پای پسر گذاشت، آن را محکم بست و توجه ای به قطرات خونی که روی صورت و لباسش می ریخت نکرد.

هری: بلندش کنین.

یکی از مردها جلو آمد و پیکر پسر را بلند کرد.

هری: ببریدش تو یکی از اتاقک ها

سابینا: فلورانس بچه ها رو از اینجا دور کن.

فلورانس سمت بچه هایی که دورشان حلقه زده بودند رفت، لویی نزدیک او رفت تا کمک کند آنها را از محل دور کنند.

هری پشت سر بقیه وارد یکی از واگن ها شد، پسر را روی مبلی که کنار اتاق بود گذاشتند. هری سریع کنار مبل زانو زد. کتش را در آورد و سمت کیفش خم شد. وسایلی که نیاز داشت برداشت.

هری: میشه برام یک پارچه تمیز، ظرف و آب بیارین؟

سابینا رو به یکی پسرها با زبان رومانیایی چیزهایی که هری لازم داشت را گفت.

هری: نیاز به نور بیشتری دارم

سابینا پرده را کنار زد، یکی از چراغ هارا به هری نزدیک تر کرد.

هری در الکل را باز کرد کمی آن را روی دستش ریخت تا خون روی دست هایش را پاک کند. پسری که قرار بود وسایل را بیاورد وارد اتاقک شد. ظرف را دست سابینا داد.  
سابینا پارچه را دست هری داد هری سریع دست هایش را پاک کرد. سربندی که دور پای پسر بسته بود باز کرد، الکل را برداشت و گفت: خب، این ممکنه درد داشته باشه، ممکنه نگهش دارین؟

سابینا : البته

***

فلورانس با لبخند به لویی نگاه کرد و گفت: ممنون که کمک کردی

یکی از بچه ها سمت فلورانس آمد و گفت: فلور، چه بلایی سر گیل میاد؟

فلورانس دستش را روی موهای پسر کشید و گفت: چیزی نمیشه عزیزم، حالش خوب میشه.

لویی به توپی که با فاصله کمی ازش قرار داشت نگاه کرد، آن را با پایش سمت خود کشید و رو به پسرک بغل فلورانس کرد گفت: هی، چطوره یکم بازی کنیم هان؟

فلورانس: اوه عالیه، من موافقم

لویی کتش را در آورد و روی پله های یکی از واگن ها انداخت و گفت: خیلی خب، بیاین توپ رو از دست من بگیرین

لویی با توپ عقب عقب رفت و بچه ها را وادار کرد تا به سمتش بروند.   
فلورانس خندید و پشت به آن ها راه افتاد.

لویی: هی ، آروم تر پسرا

فلورانس: پاس بده اینجا

لویی توپ را به او پاس داد.

فلورانس نتوانست توپ را مدت طولانی نگه دارد و سریع از دستش داد.

فلورانس: اوه٬ متاسفم

لویی: مشکلی نیست

\- تو بلدی به زبون ما حرف بزنی؟

\- می بینی که چند لحظه پیش حرف زدم

\- از کجا؟

لویی توپ را بار دیگر گرفت و گفت: خواهرم، لوتی باید بشناسیش!

\- خدای من، تو برادر لوتی هستی؟

لویی خندید: برادر ناتنیش٬ چیه؟ بهم نمیاد؟

\- نه، عجیبه

\- عجیب نیست، من چند سال کنار شما زندگی کردم.

-پس به خاطر همین مثل بقیه نیستی؟

\- بقیه چه شکلین؟

\- همه اون آدمای عوضی که فکر می کنند ما وحشی هستیم، ولی خودشون وحشی ترن، اون پسر رو می بینی؟

فلورانس به یکی از بچه ها اشاره کرد، لویی دستش را دنبال کرد و بعد او ادامه داد: برادر اون پسر همسن من بود، اونا این قدر کتکش زدند که مُرد می فهمی؟ مُرد!

لویی برای یک لحظه بند بند وجودش یخ زد، توپ از زیر دستش در رفت.   
به فلورانس نگاه کرد و وقتی توانست خودش را از انجماد وجودش نجات دهد گفت: متاسفم!

فلورانس اشکی که روی گونه اش غلتید را پاک کرد و با بغض گفت: اون...اون می خواست ازدواج کنه!

بعد این حرف گریه اش شدت گرفت.

لویی می توانست آن طنابی که دور قلبش سفت تر شد را حس کند. جلو رفت و او را در آغوش گرفت.

لویی: متاسفم

فلورانس: تقصیر تو نیست!

\- می‌دونم، ولی این که کسی از جنس خودم این کارو می کنه شرمنده ام می کنه.

فلورانس خودش را از آغوش لویی جدا کرد و با دستش صورتش را پاک کرد و گفت: فکر کنم حالا عجیب نباشه که تو برادر لوتی باشی!

لویی لبخند کوتاهی زد. با صدای قدم هایی که پشت سرشان آمد هردو برگشتند.   
هری با سر وضع آشفته سمتشان قدم بر می داشت، کراواتش شل شده بود، آستین هایش را نامرتب بالا داده بود و قطرات خون روی پیراهن سفیدش بیشتر توی چشم می زد.

لویی: حسابی خونی شدی!

هری موهایش را عقب فرستاد و گفت: توهم حسابی خاکی شدی!

فلورانس: حالِ گیل چطوره؟

هری: حالش خوبه، فقط باید زخمش رو هی عوض کنید تا عفونت نکنه.

فلورانس: ممنون از کمکت.

هری: خواهش می کنم، اگر چیز دیگه ای هست من بازم هستم.

فلورانس: هست، ولی فکر کنم خسته ات کردیم.

هری: نه خوبم  
به پیراهنش نگاه کرد و ادامه داد: فقط یکم خونی شدم.

فلورانس: یکم تو یکی از واگن ها استراحت کنین بعد می تونم باز ازت کار بکشم.

هری خندید و گفت: فکر خوبیه.

فلورانس: من هنوز اسمت رو نمی دونم!

هری: اوه، فراموش کردم معرفی کنم، من هریم، هری استایلز

فلورانس: پس تو دوست لویی هستی؟

هری نگاهش را بین چشم های زاغ فلورانس و آبی لویی گذراند و گفت: آره، گمونم هستم.

***

صدای تق تق در آمد و بعد فلورانس در را تا نیمه باز کرد و گفت: می تونم بیام تو

لویی: آره، بیا تو

فلورانس با یک سینی و پارچه هایی که زیرش بود وارد شد، سینی را روی میز گذاشت و گفت: براتون چایی آوردم و لباس

هری: اوه، ممنون لازم نبود.

\- درست نبود که اینطوری از اینجا بری!

هری لبخند زد و گفت: ممنون

\- خواهش می کنم، دوباره بر می گردم.

وقتی فلورانس بیرون رفت، هری پیراهن را برداشت.

دکمه های لباسش را باز کرد و آن را روی مبل گذاشت. لویی سرش را بالا برد و با بالاتنه برهنه هری مواجه شد. همان لحظه تصویر آن نقاشی که لای دفترش بود در ذهنش نقش بست و نتوانست آن را از ذهنش بیرون کند، مخصوصا که حالا دقیقا زنده آن را می دید.

هری پشت به لویی ایستاده بود و عضلات پشتش و گودی کمرش در تاریک و روشن اتاق کاملا واضح بود. چند رد کمرنگ را می توانست روی شانه ها و کمرش ببیند ولی قبل آنکه کامل تشخیص بدهد هری پیراهن را پوشید و لبه های پیراهن را گرفت و آن را داخل شلوارش کرد.   
کمی به سمت چپ مایل شد و از روی شانه لویی را نگاه کرد.

لویی : پشتت چیزی شده؟ ببخشید اتفاقی دیدمش

هری لبخندش را خورد، دکمه های پیراهنش را کامل بست و سرش را پایین برد و مشغول بستن دکمه های آستینش شد و بعد گفت: چیز خاصی نیست.

هری: لعنتی...بسته نمیشه

لویی بلند شد و به سمت هری رفت.  
\- هری، بذار کمکت کنم

لویی آستین هری را گرفت و دکمه اش را بست، نگاه کوتاهی به هری انداخت و لبخند زد و بعد دکمه آستین دیگرش را بست.

\- ممنون.

لویی به لبخند کوتاهی کفایت کرد و سرجای قبلیش برگشت. برای خودش از قوری چای ریخت و گفت: بیا تا سرد نشده بخورش

هری نزدیک لویی روی چهارپایه که با پارچه قرمز طرح داری پوشانده شده بود و لبه های گلدوزی شده داشت نشست.   
لویی قوری را برداشت، هری همزمان دستش را جلو آورد و نتیجه اش لمس کوتاه انگشت هایشان بود.

هری کوتاه خندید و گفت: ممنون خودم می ریزم

لویی دستش را عقب کشید. هری فنجانش را پر کرد و کمی از آن نوشید و گفت: اوو، حرف نداره

\- چون روی آتیش ساخته شده فوق العادست

\- تاحالا چای به این خوبی نخورده بودم.

لویی لبخند کوتاهی زد و در دلش گفت که آن تنها چیزی خوبی بود که در امروز اتفاق افتاد.

***

فلورانس: مثل اینکه کامل فیت بدنت شد!

هری: آره ممنون بابتش

\- یکی از نوزاد ها مریض شده، می تونی بهش سر بزنی؟ خیلی بی قراری می کنه!

\- البته!

هری و لویی پشت فلورانس راه افتادند، فلورانس در زد و بعد از اجازه گرفتن وارد شد. رو به زن جوانی که نوزادی را در آغوشش بالا و پایین می کرد، با زبان خودشان گفت: سلام، حال کوچولومون چطوره؟

وقتی زن جواب داد هری می توانست از لحن بی قرارش بفهمد که حال خوبی ندارد.  
به لویی نگاه کرد و پرسید: اون چی گفت؟

\- گفت بهتر نشده.

فلورانس: این آقا دکتره، اومده معاینه اش کنه اجازه میدی؟

زن سرش را تکان داد و بعد نوزادش را روی تخت قرار داد.   
هری جلو رفت، کنار تخت زانو زد و به نوزاد نگاه کرد، مچ ظریف نوزاد را بین انگشت هایش گرفت و بعد گوشی را از کیفش در آورد، گوشه لباسش را آرام بالا زد، بچه سرجایش تکان خورد.   
زن سریع جلو رفت و نوزاد را در آغوشش گرفت. وقتی نوزاد آرام گرفت، هری آرام لبه لباسش را بالا زد و با احتیاط گوشی را روی پوست سفیدش گذاشت.

"فلور "

فلورانس : فکر کنم صدام می زنند ببخشید.

هری گوشی را با دیگر جابه‌جا کرد، با تمرکز بیشتری به صدای ضربان قلبش گوش داد و بعد صاف نشست و به لویی که گوشه اتاق ایستاده بود گفت: می تونی حرف هام رو ترجمه کنی؟

لویی نزدیک تر شد و گفت: بگو چی بپرسم.

\- بپرس چند وقت این شکلی شده.

لویی حرف هری را سریع ترجمه کرد، زن با کلافگی جواب طولانی داد، هری رو به لویی کرد: گفت که یه هفته ای می‌شه، تبش پایین نمیاد، از خواب بیدار می‌شه و مدام گریه می کنه. درست نمی تونه نفس بکشه.

هری دوباره خم شد، بند کلاهش که لبه های گیپور داشت را باز کرد و به ادامه معاینه اش پرداخت.  
وقتی کاملا او را معاینه کرد سمت کیفش رفت.   
وسایلش را سرجایش گذاشت، لویی کنار هری رفت و آرام گفت: هری، چی شد؟

هری دستش را محکم لبه کیف گذاشت و سرش را با تأسف تکان داد.

\- این یعنی چی هری؟

هری آب دهنش را قورت داد٬ سرش را بالا برد و به چهره نگران لویی نگاه کرد.  
\- متاسفم لویی، ولی خیلی دیر شده، اون خیلی ضعیفه فکر ...فکر نکنم دووم بیاره

هری نفس سنگینش را بیرون داد ولی لویی با ناباروری به او نگاه کرد و می توانست حس کند وزنه روی قبلش سنگین و سنگین تر می شود، می توانست صدای نفسش هایش که کشدار تر و سنگین تر شده بشنود.

"چی شد؟! "

لویی سرش را به سمت زن برگرداند و جواب داد: اون داره دنبال دارو می گرده.

هری چیزی نفهمید، لویی دستش را لبه کیف گذاشت و به هری اجازه نداد در کیف را ببندد.   
هری سرش را بالا برد .  
\- لویی!

\- لطفا هری! یه کاری کن ...هر کاری.

\- متاسفم لو، واقعا کاری از دستم بر نمیاد!

\- حداقل نمی تونی یک کار کوچیک براش بکنی؟ هر چی! خواهش می کنم هری.

\- لو!

\- لطفاً!

هری چند لحظه به فکر فرو رفت و بعد گفت: می تونم کاری کنم راحت بخوابه!

\- همینم خوبه!

هری کیفش را گشت، سرنگی را برداشت و بعد به سمت مادر و بچه رفت.   
آستینش را آرام بالا زد، سرنگ را از مایعی پر کرد و دست ظریف و لاغر بچه را گرفت.

\- بهش بگو، ممکنه گریه کنه، میشه محکم تر نگهش داره

لویی حرف هری را ترجمه کرد. هری پوست نرم نوزاد را لمس کرد و نوک سوزن را رویش گذاشت و تزریق کرد.  
بلافاصله صدای گریه بچه اتاق را پر کرد.   
زن بچه را بغل کرد و سعی کرد آرامش کند، چند دقیقه ای طول کشید تا آرام شود، هری در همین حین وسایلش را توی کیفش گذاشت.

\- ممنون هری!

هری سرش را بالا برد و به لویی نگاه کرد: می تونی بهش بگی؟

لویی اخم کرد:  
\- چی رو بگم؟

\- حقیقت رو!

لویی چند لحظه‌ مردد به هری نگاه کرد و بعد سرش را تکان داد. به سمت مادر و بچه رفت و با او حرف زد. هری در حین حرف زدن نگاهشان کرد، اما وقتی لویی جمله اش را کامل کرد و زن لبخند زد، هری فهمید یک جای کار می لنگد، لویی برگشت، هری با اخم به لویی نگاه کرد و گفت: لویی، بهش چی ...

\- بریم بیرون هری!

لویی لبه کت هری را کشید و همراه خودش بیرون آورد.

\- لویی٬ با توام، به مادرش چی گفتی!

لویی در حالی که سرش پایین بود جواب داد.  
\- همون چیزی که باید می گفتم.

هری با کنایه جواب داد:  
\- یعنی واکنشش نسبت به حرفت این قدر عادی بود؟ راستش رو بگو لویی، چی بهش گفتی، می دونم اون حرفی که من زدم نبود ...تو دروغ...

لویی سرش را بالا آورد و تن صدایش را کمی بالا برد و وسط حرف هری پرید: چه انتظاری ازم داری هری؟ می خواستی بهش بگم که بچه چند ماهش می میره؟ می ذاشتم آخرین روزهای بچش با گریه و عزاداری بگذره؟ در حالی که می تونه چند روز دیگه خنده های بچه اش رو ببینه و به این فکر نکنه که چند روز دیگه از دستش می‌ده، تو ازم انتظار داری به یه مادر بگم بچش می میره٬ واقعا هری!؟

" منظورتون چیه که می میره؟ "

آن جمله از پشت سرشان آمد،  
هری قبل اینکه بتواند به حرف لویی واکنش نشان دهد ، لویی برگشت و به مرد جوانی که به سمتشان نزدیک می شد نگاه کرد.

\- پرسیدم منظورتون چیه که می میره؟ در مورد کی حرف می زنید؟

هری: شما؟

\- پدر و شوهر اون بچه و مادری که تو واگن بغلته!

هری آرام زمزمه کرد: اوه، خدای من...

\- دختر من چشه؟

هری: متاسفم آقا

\- منظورت چیه که متاسفی؟

هری: اون خیلی مریضه!

مرد جلو آمد، یقه کت هری را گرفت و گفت: یعنی چی؟ یعنی می‌گی می میره؟

\- گفتم متاسفم...من

\- پس تو چطور دکتری هستی!

لویی: هی رفیق، آروم باش

لویی دستش را روی قفسه سینه مرد گذاشت و او را عقب کشید.

\- دستت رو بکش، من رفیق تو نیستم!  
مرد به هری اشاره کرد و گفت: تو ...تو چرا باید اینجا باشی وقتی هیچ کاری از دستت برنمیاد؟

هری: اون مریضیش پیشرفت کرده، هیچ راه درمانی نیست! بالاخره مـ...

\- اون قدر اون کلمه لعنتی رو به زبون نیار!

مرد گفت و دست مشت شده اش را به سمت صورت هری پرتاب کرد، هری چشم هایش را بست اما هیچ دردی احساس نکرد، تنها چیزی که شنید صدای افتادن کسی روی زمین بود.  
هری چشم هایش را باز کرد و متوجه لویی شد که جلوی پایش افتاده و با ناباوری گفت: لویی، خدای من!

کنار لویی زانو زد، دست را دور بازوهای لویی گذاشت، با نگرانی گفت: لویی، خوبی؟... خدای من دماغت داره خون میاد!

لویی دستش را پشت بینی اش کشید با گیجی گفت: چیزی نیست!

\- چرا اینکارو کردی؟

\- فکر کردم تو به اندازه کافی مشت خوردی!

هری با ناباوری به لویی نگاه کرد، لب هایش را باز کرد اما صدای مرد باعث شد حرفی که می خواست بزند در گلویش خفه شود.

\- از اینجا برین، ما به کمک هیچ کدوم از شما آلمانی ها احتیاج نداریم! همتون لنگه همید، از اینجا گمشید بیرون!

هری سرش را برگرداند، بلند شد، رو به روی مرد ایستاد، با اخم به او نگاه کرد و بلند گفت: پس تو چطور آدمی هستی؟ تصورت اینه خودت خیلی خوبی؟ اون قصد داشت کمک کنه و تو با مشت می زنیش، اون حتی به زنت نگفت که بچش رو چند روز دیگه از دست میده! می دونی چرا؟ چون دلش سوخت، چون دلش نیومد آخرین روزهای زندگی بچت رو برای مادرش زهر کنه..

لویی: هری

هری: بذار حرفم رو بزنم لو...اگر ادعات اینه که اینقدر ما بدیم خودت چی؟  
هری به سینه مرد زد و کمی او را هل داد و بعد ادامه داد: خودت با کسی که قصدش فقط کمک به شما بود این رفتار رو داری؟ با کسی که می تونست فرار کنه مثل بقیه ولی اومد اینجا و حتی با بچه هاتون ...

لویی که بلند شده بود، بازوی هری را گرفت و صدایش زد: هری

هری سرش را برگرداند و چند لحظه به لویی نگاه کرد: لویی!

\- بیخیالش شو!

\- لو...ولی!

\- بیا بریم

لویی هری را که هنوز پاهایش قفل زمین بود کشید، هری با بی میلی به دنبال لویی راه افتاد.   
\- باید می ذاشتی حرفم رو بزنم !

لویی با لبه آستینش بینی اش را پاک کرد و گفت:  
\- واقعا دلت می خواست یه مشت به توهم بزنه؟

\- برام مهم نبود!

" کجا می رین، لطفا وایسین، خواهش می کنم "

صدای فلورانس بود که از پشت سرشان می آمد.

" خواهش می کنم یک لحظه وایسین! "

لویی و هری ایستادند و سرشان را به سمت او برگرداندند.  
فلورانس در حالی که نفس نفس می زد گفت: خیلی متاسفم، من اصلا نمی خواستم این شکلی شه!

هری بازوی لویی را کشید و گفت: بریم لویی!

فلورانس: من معذرت می خوام، از طرف اون ، واقعا متاسفم

لویی: مشکلی نیست!

فلورانس: اما!...

لویی: بهتره بریم هری!

هری و لویی به راهشان ادامه دادند و فلورانس با ناامیدی به رفتنشان نگاه کرد.  
تمام راه به سکوت گذشت٬ وقتی به ماشین رسیدند. لویی به ماشین تکیه داد.   
هری متوجه خونی که که دوباره از بینی اش در حال جاری شدن بود شد و گفت: لویی، بینیت هنوز داره خون میاد.

لویی انگشت اشاره و وسطش را بالا لبش کشید. به رد خون رو انگشت هایش نگاه کرد.  
هری از جیب کتش دستمالی در آورد و آن را نزدیک لویی برد، لویی دستش را عقب برد و اجازه داد هری دستمال را جلوی بینی اش بگذارد.  
به چشم های سبزش که نگرانی در آن دو دو می زد نگاه کرد. دستش را بالا آورد و دستمال را از دست هری گرفت.

\- بالا بگیرش لو!

لویی کمی سرش را عقب برد و دستمال را فشار داد و تمام مدت می توانست نگاه سنگین هری را روی خودش حس کند.

لویی دستمال را پایین آورد و آخرین باقی مانده خون را از صورتش پاک کرد.

هری نگاه ناراحت لویی را که به دستمال خیره بود حس می کرد، می توانست فشاری که روی شانه های او بود در قلبش حس کند. لویی بغضش را قورت داد و آرام گفت: متاسفم هری!

-برای چی!

لویی نفسش را به سختی بیرون داد و گفت:   
برای اینکه تورو هم با خودم تو این سیاهی کشیدم!

لویی سرش را بالا آورد، هری به چشم هایش زل زد، آبی هایی که حالا زلال تر از همیشه بنظر می رسید، آبی هایی که حالا برق می زد.

لویی لب هایش را جمع کرد و خواست دوباره آن کلمه را تکرار کند اما هری جلو رفت، لویی را گرفت٬ او را بین بازوهایش محاصره کرد و اجازه نداد یک کلمه دیگر حرف بزند.

لویی سرش را در قفسه سینه هری پنهان کرد، هری سرش را کمی خم کرد و دم گوشش آرام زمزمه کرد: اشکال نداره لو!

لویی پیراهن هری را چنگ زد و هری فقط توانست آغوشش را تنگ تر کند.

چند دقیقه به لویی اجازه داد تا در آغوشش آرام شود، بدون آنکه در ذهنش او را قضاوت کند.

لویی به ضربان آرام قلب هری گوش داد، آن نوا و آغوش گرم و تنگ او تنها چیزی بود که نیاز داشت. دست هایش که محکم او را گرفته بود اجازه نمی داد یک لحظه حس پوچی بکند.

هری که متوجه سکوت طولانی لویی شد آرام گفت:   
متاسف نباش لو، سیاهی تنها چیزی نبود که من دیدم... من بین اون همه تاریکی یه روشنایی دیدم ...سو سو می زد ولی من دیدمش!

لویی سرش را از سینه هری جدا کرد و به او نگاه کرد‌. هری دست راستش را بالا آورد و صورت لویی را قاب گرفت و شستش را روی گونه خیس لویی کشید و ادامه داد:  
درست اینجا، توی چشم های تو!


	13. بدهکار

لویی نگاهش از چشم های هری روی لب هایش سر خورد، اما نگاهش فقط چند ثانیه روی آن ماند و بعد با ناامیدی صورتش را عقب کشید و آرام گفت: فکر کنم بهتره برگردیم.

هری فاصله گرفتن لویی را نظاره کرد، اخم کرد و گیج همان جا ایستاد، انگار در لحظه گیر کرده بود، در لحظه ای که گرمی گونه خیس او را، جای خالی و سردش پر کرده بود. آن سرما حتی ثانیه ها را هم منجمد کرده بود.   
هری دستش را که در هوا مانده بود پایین آورد و حالا جای خالی لویی هم حس می شد. موهایش را کلافه بالا زد. حالا سرما در عمق وجودش نهفته بود، در اعماق قلبش، آن‌قدر که دیگر سِر شده بود و هیچ چیز را درک نمی کرد. همه چیز مثل یک معادله پیچیده بود. مثل قدم زدن در یک هوای مه آلود.

اما فقط او نبود که آن سرما را حس می کرد، آن مردی که در ماشین نشسته بود، وقتی آغوش گرم هری را ترک کرد آن را حس کرد؛ حتی وقتی او داخل ماشین برگشت، او که ادعا داشت به سرما عادت دارد حالا انگار گرم نمی شد.

***

همه چیز در سکوت گذشته بود، لویی او را به هتل برگردانده بود و خودش رفته بود، هری نمی دانست کجا، ولی او همراهش داخل هتل نیامد.

هری وارد اتاقش شد. کیفش را گوشه تختش انداخت. عصبی بند کفش هایش را باز کرد و آن را در آورد. عصبانیتش از لویی نبود، او از خودش عصبانی بود. از حماقت خودش کلافه شده بود. کتش را در آورد و وارد حمام شد، روبروی آیینه ایستاد، پیراهنش را از داخل شلوارش بیرون آورد و مشغول باز کردن دکمه های آستینش شد. اما چند ثانیه مکث کرد.

" هری، بذار کمکت کنم "

صدای لویی در سرش پیچید و بعد نگاه و لبخندش بود که در ذهنش نقش بست.

هری نفسش را بیرون داد، دستش را دو طرف روشویی گذاشت، کراواتش را شل کرد و سرش را بالا آورد و به تصویر خودش در آینه نگاه کرد. او هری بود، اما نه هری بیست و سه ساله، او پسر بچه یازده سال پیش بود.

**" 1924 - عمارت استایلز**

**هری کنار دیوار ایستاده بود و یواشکی از لای در به اتاق مادرش نگاه می کرد.**

**" نفس عمیق بکش ویتا "**

**زنی که روی تخت خوابیده بود نفس عمیقی کشید اما در نهایت به چند سرفه ختم شد.**

**" باید با پسرا حرف بزنم آنتونی "**

**" هر وقت خوب شدی بهشون می‌گم ویتا، لطفا اینقدر یک دنده نباش "**

**هری ناگهان به سمت دیگری کشیده شد و نتوانست ادامه مکالمه را بشنود.**

**\- هری!**

**\- ولم کن هنری.**

**هری به برادرش نگاه کرد، هنری یقه هری را از پشت محکم گرفت و گفت: مگه بابا نگفت دم اتاق مامان گوش واینسا.**

**\- دوست داشتم وایسم، به تو ربطی نداره**.

**هری دست هنری را از پشتش برداشت و او را هل داد.**

**\- فرفری گستاخ**

**\- تو برو درس هات رو بخون**

**\- اوه، البته که می‌رم، اون‌قدر مثل تو بی کار نیستم که هرروز اینجا بایستم.**

**هری خواست حرف بزند ولی در کامل باز شد، آنتونی نگاهی به هردو پسر کرد و گفت: چه خبرتونه، مادرتون داره استراحت می کنه** **.**

**هری: بابا کی می‌ذاری مامانو ببینیم؟**

**آنتونی نفسش را بیرون داد، نگاهی به چهره همسرش کرد، خودش می دانست که وضع او خوب نیست، که ممکن است نفس های آخرش باشد، ولی هنوز امید داشت.**

**آنتونی نگاهش را از همسرش گرفت و به پسرهایش نگاه کرد.**   
**\- مادرتون می خواد باهاتون حرف بزنه، زیاد خسته ش نمی کنید متوجه اید؟ مخصوصا تو هری! حالا برید تو.**

**هری زودتر و با ذوق داخل اتاق رفت. مادرش لبخند کمرنگی زد و گفت: بیاین اینجا پسرای قشنگم.**

**هری روی تخت و هنری روی چهارپایه کنار تخت نشست.**

**هری به مادرش نگاه کرد، گونه هایی که آب رفته بود، هاله سیاهی که زیر پلک هایش بود؛ اما با وجود آن، چشم های سبز زن زیر پرتو طلایی و از پشت پرده های حریر، می درخشید.**

**هری دست لاغر مادرش را گرفت و آرام گفت: مامان**

**ویتا دست های کوچک هری را فشار داد و لبخند کمرنگی زد.**   
**\- عزیزم**

**\- کی بالاخره از تخت میای پایین ؟**

**ویتا چند لحظه سکوت کرد: برام یه دسته گل قشنگ بیار بعد من قول میدم که از تخت بیام پایین.**

**هری کمی سر جایش تکان خورد، ویتا دست هری را گرفت.**   
**\- وقت هست عزیزم، الان باید به حرفام گوش کنی** **.**

**ویتا دست هری را ول کرد و سرش را کج کرد و دستش را جلو دهانش گرفت و سرفه های صدا داری کرد.**

**هنری: مامان!**

**ویتا منقطع جواب داد: چیزی نیست عزیزم.**

**هنری: می تونستی بعدا باهامون حرف بزنی.**

**\- نه الان وقتشه...بهم گوش بدین.**

**ویتا گلویش را صاف کرد و ادامه داد: قلب های هردوتون، اونا لیاقت همه چیز رو دارن... نذارین بی استفاده بمونه!**

**سرفه صدا داری کرد، هنری اعتراض کرد تا دیگر ادامه ندهد اما او مصمم تر از همیشه بود، این را هری هم می فهمید، ته قلبش می دانست که این یک وصیت است، اما می خواست بچه بماند، می خواست برود و آن دسته گل را بچیند تا او را دیگر روی این تخت نبیند.**

**ویتا دستش را پایین آورد و سعی کرد با لبخند کمرنگی به پسرهایش اطمینان ببخشد.**   
**\- اگر عشق رو توش راه ندین، همون طور می مونه٬ مثل آهن سال ها زنگ می زنه ولی صدای قژقژش رو فقط خودتون می شنوید.**

**هری فشار دستانش را بیشتر کرد، ویتا بغضش را قورت داد، دستش را بالا آورد و صورت هری را قاب گرفت، هنری از روی چهار پایه روی زمین نشست و دست مادرش را گرفت.**

**\- بهم قول بدین، هر چی بشه، هر اتفاقی بیفته، هر طوری که باشه، قلبتون عشق رو بپذیره.**

**ویتا نفس عمیقی کشید، حالا که حرفش را زده بود درد از روی قفسه سینه اش برداشته شده و فقط یادگار هایش مانده بود. دستش را پشت گردنش برد، گردبند نقره اش را باز کرد و گفت: دستت رو بیار جلو هری**

**هری حرفش را گوش داد، ویتا گردنبند را کف دستش گذاشت و هری به گردبند صلیب چشم دوخت.**   
**\- ازش خوب مراقبت کن هری، حرفم یادت بمونه ! "**

هری قطره اشکی که روی گونه اش غلتید پاک کرد، به یادگار مادرش که در هوا معلق بود و در آینه برق می زد نگاه کرد و زیرلب زمزمه کرد: تو گفتی عاشق باشم مامان ولی نبودی که اونو بهم یاد بدی! من فقط یک پسر بچه دوزاده ساله ام که قبل اینکه بفهمه دوستی و عشق چیه تنها موند.

***

لویی به ساعت روی میزش نگاه کرد، ه‍فت و چهل و پنج دقیقه را نشان می داد و او هنوز بیدار بود، جسمش بیدار بود و قلبش خواب زده.

چشم های ناامید هری تمام دیشب عین اجل معلق جلویش ظاهر می شد و خواب را از او می گرفت.  
چشم هایش را مالید تا از خستگی شان کم کند، از سر جایش بلند و عضلات گرفته اش را تکان داد. از اتاقش بیرون رفت، وارد لابی شد، بدون توجه به نایل که پشت میز پذیرش چرت می زد از پله ها بالا رفت. روبروی در اتاق هری که هنوز درست نشده بود ایستاد، چند ضربه کوتاه زد ولی کسی جواب نداد. از فکر اینکه ممکن است هنوز خواب باشد در را آرام باز کرد.   
نگاهش سرتاسر اتاق چرخید، روی تخت خالی، پنجره ای که نیمه باز بود و پرده یاسی رنگی که عین روح می رقصید. لویی اخم کرد، به سمت حمام اتاقش رفت، آن را باز کرد و با فضای خشک و خالی آن رو برو شد. در را بست و به سمت کمد رفت، آن را باز کرد. جز چند عدد چوب لباسی چیز دیگری نبود.   
هیچ اثری از موجود زنده پر نمی زد، انگار هیچ وقت هیچ کس داخل آن اتاق زندگی نکرده بود.

لویی چند قدم عقب رفت، دستی به موهایش کشید و بعد به سمت میز تحریر ِکنار پنجره رفت، کاغذی که روی میز بود توجه اش را جلب کرد. نزدیک تر شد و کاغذ تا شده را برداشت و آن را باز کرد.

" من تمام بدهی ام رو صاف کردم لویی تاملینسون اما تو هنوز به دنیا چند تا لبخند بدهکاری   
امضا   
Monsieur Harry Edward Styles "

لویی چند لحظه به یادداشت نگاه کرد، از سکوت اتاق گوشش زنگ می زد، می توانست ضربان قلبش که شدید تر می شد حس کند.

یادداشت را در دستش مچاله کرد، سریع از اتاق بیرون رفت، با عجله پله ها را دوتا یکی پایین رفت. نایل با سر و صدای لویی از جایش پرید و خواب آلود گفت:  
لویی، چی شده ؟

لویی بدون توجه به نایل در حالی که از هتل بیرون می رفت گفت: زود بر می گردم نایل، حواست به هتل باشه.

لویی به سمت ماشینش رفت. سریع سوار شد و مسیر ایستگاه قطار را پیش گرفت. تمام طول راه از اضطراب پوست لبش را به بازی گرفته بود و دست هایش روی فرمان آرام نمی گرفت.  
وقتی به ایستگاه رسید سریع پیاده شد، به سمت ایستگاه دوید. چند لحظه روی سکو ایستاد و به قطار و مه غلیظی که اطراف سکو را گرفته بود نگاه کرد.   
"سریع سوار شید "

لویی به خودش آمد و از انبوه جمعیت گذشت، حین شانه به شانه شدن با آدم ها، ازشان عذرخواهی کرد و سعی کرد بین آن همه آدم هری را پیدا کند. چشم هایش را چرخاند و یک لحظه نگاهش روی کیفی که یک مثبت قرمز روی آن داشت ثابت ماند، سرش را بالا آورد و چهره آن پسر را دید، خیره به نیم رخ او نگاه کرد، در آن لحظه دیگر جان از پاهایش رفته بود.

هری سرش را یک لحظه چرخاند، متوجه نگاه آبی ای که او را دنبال دنبال می کرد شد و با حیرت به او نگاه کرد.

لویی فاصله شان را با چند قدم جبران کرد. هری آرام گفت: لویی

\- داشتی بدون خداحافظی می رفتی.

\- یادداشتم رو ندیدی؟

\- چرا، ولی توی اون خداحافظی نکرده بودی!

هری به من من افتاد٬ چون انتظار دیدن لویی را نداشت: اممم...خب ...فکر کردم، اینطوری ...راحت تر باشه و ...

پشت سرش را خاراند و ادامه داد: نمی خواستم مزاحمت بشم.

\- قبلا مزاحم شدی ...

لویی تن صدایش را آرام کرد طوری که فقط خودش بشنود.  
\- توی قلبم!

هری که متوجه نشده بود گیج جواب داد: چی؟

لویی سرش را بالا آورد و با لبخند بحث را عوض کرد: خب واقعا داری می‌ری؟

\- آره، یک سری کار ناتموم دارم.

صدای پسری که کلاه نیوزبوی به سر داشت و از لبه قطار آویزان بود باعث شد کلمات لویی توی هوا محو شوند.

" سوار شید، قطار داره راه می افته"

هری یک لحظه سمت پسر برگشت و بعد چمدانش را گرفت و دست آزادش را جلو آورد و با لبخند گفت: پس خداحافظ لو.

\- خداحافظ 

لویی با تردید نگاهش کرد و بعد دستش را فشرد، نزدیک تر شد و او را در آغوش گرفت و دم گوشش گفت: ممنون هری.

هری لبخند زد، دستش را روی کمر لویی گذاشت و اجازه داد تا از لحظات آخر در آغوش بودن او لذت ببرد، چند لحظه کوتاه که به سرعت سپری شد.

لویی از آغوش هری جدا شد و خیلی سریع سرما زیر کتش دوید، او حتی وقت نکرده بود پالتو اش را بپوشد، البته همه این ها بهانه بود.

هر دو چند لحظه به یکدیگر نگاه کردند، هری لب هایش را جمع کرد، چمدانش را گرفت و گفت: دیگه باید برم.

هری وارد قطار شد، از پنجره کابین به لویی نگاه کرد. به خاطر سوت قطار صدایش را بالا تر برد و گفت: امیدوارم دوباره ببینمت لویی!

\- منم همین طور

مه سفید رنگ لبه سکو را پر کرد، هری هنوز از پشت پنجره نگاهش روی لویی بود. کوپه قطار بر روی مه غلیظ معلق بود و در آن لحظه دقیقا مانند یک رویا بود، یک خواب که انگار هرگز اتفاق نیفتاده بود.

هری انگشت اشاره و شستش را جلوی صورتش گرفت و آن را مثل لبخند امتداد داد. لویی یاد یادداشتش افتاد و لبخند زد. چند قدم از قطار فاصله گرفت و برای هری دست تکان داد.

و در آخر صدای سوت قطار اوج گرفت و آن رویا از جلوی چشم های لویی محو شد، قطار رفت و تمام مرد را با خودش برد.

لویی لبخندش را خورد و گفت: چطور بخندم وقتی تو دلیلش بودی و رفتی؟

یادداشتی که کف دستش مچاله شده بود را باز کرد، به کلمه بدهی که بخاطر عرق دستش جوهرش پخش شده بود نگاه کرد و گفت: تو هنوز به قلبم بدهکاری هری استایلز !

***

لویی دست به سینه در اتاق هری ایستاده بود، البته اتاق سابقش. به تعمیرکار که مشغول درست کردن در بود نگاه می کرد و افکارش جای دیگری سیر می کرد.

سرش را برگرداند و روی تخت نشست، تختی که حالا مطمئن بود که ملافه هایش بوی هری را نمی داد. او سال ها بود از زندگی کولی وار دور بود اما اثراتش هنوز وجود داشت. هنوز یکی موقتا در دلش سکونت می کرد و می رفت و نمی دانست خرابه های آن را به جا می‌گذارد. وقتی همه چیز در زندگی او گذرا بود چرا هربار اهمیت می داد٬ چرا هربار زیر آوار خرابه ها له می شد و هربار سکوت، تنهایی را به یادش می آورد؟

لویی به پنجره باز اتاق نگاه کرد، شاید تنها نشانه ای که از خودش به جا گذاشته بود همان پنجره باز و خاطرات زنده اش بود.

دستی که روی شانه اش قرار گرفت او را به خودش آورد.  
\- لویی!

لویی برگشت و دست های چروک روی شانه اش را نگاه کرد و گفت: آرچی

\- خیلی تو افکارت غرقی.

\- چیز خاصی نیست.

آرچی ابرویی بالا داد و از تخت فاصله گرفت، کنار پنجره ایستاد و به بیرون نگاه کرد و گفت: اینجا لونه یه پرستوئه.

\- آره می‌دونم.

\- اونا خوش یمنن.

لویی کلافه جواب داد: می‌دونم آرچی، من خودم اون افسانه لعنتی رو می‌دونم.

\- الان خالیه.

لویی اخم کرد: اون رفته!

آرچی به سمت لویی برگشت، دست هایش را روی شانه اش گذاشت.  
\- اون مرد تُرک تمام افسانه رو برات نگفته.

\- چرا الان گیر دادی به این داستان مسخره؟

\- اون بهت نگفت که پرستو ها به لونه ای که سال قبل ساختن بر می‌گردن!

لویی سرش را بالا آورد و گره ابروهایش را باز کرد.  
\- باید با یکی حرف بزنی لویی، می‌دونم من اون آدم نیستم ولی یکی رو پیدا کن.

آرچی گفت و لویی را تنها گذاشت. لویی دوباره به پنجره نگاه کرد و زیرلب گفت: من فکر نکنم دیگه برگرده.

***

لویی از اسب پیاده شد، موهایش که به خاطر باد بهم ریخته بود را کنار زد. افسار اسب را گرفت و به سمت خودش برگرداند. اسب نفسش را بیرون داد و پوفی کشید. لویی پوزه اسب را نوازش کرد و گفت:   
\- هی می دونم دلخوری نِگرو*، بعد رفتن لاتی بهت سر نزدم و الان این همه راه رو با من اومدی.

اسب صورتش را به لویی نزدیک کرد، شیعه آرامی کشید.   
لویی لبخند زد و گفت: متاسفم قول می‌دم جبرانش کنم.

لویی افسار اسب را کشید، به جنگل خزان اطرافش نگاه کرد و بعد افسار آن را به شاخه درخت وصل کرد.  
مسیری که چند روز پیش رفته بود را طی کرد، سنگ قبر از دور دیده می‌شد، لویی از سراشیبی بالا رفت و وقتی به سنگ قبر رسید روی چمن هایی که رو به زردی می رفتند نشست.

\- سلام مامان! من بازم اومدم و ...

حلقه گلی که با شکوفه های وحشی تزیین شده بود را به سنگ قبر تکیه داد. دستکش هایش را در آورد و انگشت هایش را روی نوشته های حکاکی شده که خیس و سرد بود کشید.

Johanna deakin , 1888-1923

\- من بازم برات یه حلقه گل آوردم، مثل همیشه، مثل همون روزی که رفتی و برای اولین بار برات درستش کردم.

لویی دستش را پایین آورد.

\- یادته سه روز پیش از یه پسر بهت گفتم؟ راجع به چشم هاش، راجع به لبخندش... من تمام اونشب داشتم راجع بهش تصمیم می گرفتم.

لویی پاهایش را عمود کرد و دست هایش را روی زانوهایش گذاشت.  
\- وقتی رفتم باهاش حرف بزنم، اون رفته بود مامان.

سرش را بالا آورد و بار دیگر به اسم حکاکی شده نگاه کرد: حتما می‌پرسی چرا نرفتم دنبالش، من رفتم ولی...ولی اون می خواست بره و من گذاشتم بره مامان ...چون...چون حس کردم بدرقه کردنش به عنوان یه دوست راحت تر از یک معشوقه است.

چون فکر می‌کردم یادم می‌ره... ولی یادم نرفته، سه روز گذشته و اون هنوز اینجاست، تو قلبم و ذهنم

لویی سبزه های کنار دستش را چنگ زد و ادامه داد: مگه همش چه قدر بود که این قدر فراموش کردنش سخته؟ من که به جز لمس کوتاه دستاش، چندتا نوازش های نصفه و نیمه چیزی ازش نداشتم پس ...پس چرا طوریه که انگار بارها با اون عشق بازی کردم، بارها موقع شب اونو بوسیدم، بارها با اون رقصیدم...

چمن هایی که چنگ زده بود را کند و پرت کرد و با صدای بالاتری ادامه داد: چرا چیزی نمی‌گی مامان؟ از دستم شاکی ای چون یه پسر رو دوست دارم؟

چند ثانیه به سنگ قبر خیره شد، به حلقه گلی که چند شکوفه آن روی زمین افتاده بود. لویی وقتی جز سکوت و جز صدای باد چیزی نصیبش نشد با ناامیدی سرش را پایین انداخت.

\- فقط به تو می‌تونستم بگم مامان، چون تو همیشه گوش می‌دادی و قضاوتم نمی‌کردی، حالا هم گوش می‌دی ولی دیگه نمی‌دونم چه فکری می‌کنی.

لویی نفسش را فوت کرد.  
\- دیگه هیچی نمی‌دونم مامان... شاید اگر اینجا بودی و می‌زدی توی گوشم، اون موقع فراموش کردن راحت تر می‌شد.

سرش را روی دست هایش گذاشت و به آسمان خاکستری روبرویش نگاه کرد، آسمانی که گرفته بود و نمی‌بارید و او کاملا آن را درک می‌کرد.

\- سردت نیست مامان؟ ولی من سردمه، همیشه سردمه!

"تو یه احمقی لویی ویلیام تاملینسون! "

صدایی که از پشت سر لویی آمد باعث شد سرش را بالا بیاورد و به صاحب صدا نگاه کند. چند لحظه بعد هیکل پسری با موهای مشکی و چشم های عسلی ای که زیر اخم غلیظش می‌درخشید نمایان شد.

\- سلام زین!

زین عصبی جواب داد: از ونشیتیدا تا فِئورباخ رو دارم دنبال تو می‌گردم و بعد وقتی بهت می رسم می‌گی سلام؟

\- تو می دونی من همیشه می‌آم اینجا پس چرا یه جوری حرف می‌زنی انگار کل اِشْتوتگارت رو دنبال من گشتی؟

زین کلافه جواب داد: دیگه دنبالت نمی‌گردم.

\- قبلا هم اینو گفتی، و دفعه های قبل.

زین سکوت کرد و کنار لویی نشست، یک نخ سیگار گوشه لبش گذاشت، دستش را جلوی آن قرار داد و در حالی که از بادی که توی صورتش می‌خورد اخم کرده بود با فندک آن را روشن کرد. دودش را بیرون داد، سرش را به سمت لویی برگرداند و گفت: حالا چته؟

\- اون رفت.

\- اون؟ دقیقا اون کیه؟

لویی سرش را به طرفش برگرداند.  
\- خودت رو به اون راه نزن، می‌دونی کی رو می‌گم.

\- فعلا که تو خودت رو زدی به اون راه نه من.

لویی پوفی کشید و برگشت: باتو نمی‌شه حرف زد.

\- من خواستم حرف بزنم هربار، تو حرف نمی‌زدی.

لویی جواب نداد، زین سلقمه ای به او زد و گفت: چرا فکر می‌کردی نمی‌ره؟

\- چه سوالیه که آخه می‌پرسی، نمی دونم.

\- حالا واقعا دوستش داشتی؟

لویی به سمتش برگشت، سیگار را از گوشه لبش گرفت، پکی به سیگار زد و گفت: به نظرت داشتم؟

\- اون قدر که سر به کوه و دمن بزنی! حالا کجا رفته شازده؟

\- فرانسه، کشور خودش٬ گفت یه کاری داره، خب فکر کنم رفت پیش کسی که اسمش قبلا چند بار آورده بود.

\- اوه، دوست پسرش بود؟

لویی شانه بالا انداخت.  
\- گند زدی دیگه!

\- اصلا بلدی دلداری بدی؟

\- دوست پسرت بشم دلت خوب می‌شه؟

لویی با تعجب به زین نگاه کرد، سیگاری که فیلتر های آخرش بود را به سمتش پرت کرد و گفت: تو دیوونه ای.

\- دیوونه ام که رفیق تو شدم دیگه، تازه می‌خوام دوست پسرت هم بشم، کدوم رفیقی هم چین کاری می‌کنه؟

لویی خندید و زین را هل داد و روی زمین انداخت، بلند شد و خاک و چمن های روی پالتوش را تکاند.  
\- خیلی احمقی زین

زین آرام خندید، بلند شد و جلوی لویی زانو زد: آه، لویی ویلیام تاملینسون عزیز، آیا با من ازدواج می‌کنی؟

لویی همچنان با حیرت به زین نگاه کرد، سرش را با تاسف تکان داد و درحالی که دست هایش را توی جیب کتش می‌گذاشت به سمت اسبش رفت.

زین از دور داد زد: واقعا که، دلم شکست.

\- به درک

زین بلند شد، با دو به سمت لویی رفت و گفت: حداقل بذار برسونمت نامرد!

\- با نِگرو می‌رم، نمی تونم اینجا ولش کنم.

\- فقط یک‌بار درخواست می‌کنم.

لویی افسار اسب را آزاد کرد، دست کش های چرمیش را دست کرد و سوارش شد، اسب پوفی کشید، لویی او را کنترل کرد و به سمت خودش کشاند و رو به زین گفت:   
\- منم یک‌بار جواب می‌دم، می‌تونی با ماشینت برگردی.

\- باشه، باشه، به پیشنهادم فکر ‌می‌کنی؟

\- گمشو.  
لویی گفت و افسار اسب را کشید و پشت به زین راه افتاد.

زین خندید و داد زد: حواست باشه ندزدنت.

لویی انگشت وسطش را به او نشان داد و بعد به راهش ادامه داد.

* * *

1- negru :به زبان رومانیایی یعنی سیاه


	14. گمشده

Harry'pov

منتظر می ایستم، پشت درخت و رو به روی دانشگاه و مدام نگاهم بین پسر ها و دختر ها می چرخد و او را جست و‌ جو می کنم.

\- هری تویی؟

به سمت صدا می چرخم و با دیدن چهره آشنای دختر با آن‌ کت و دامن کبریتی دستپاچه می شوم: سلام کیت

\- سلام، باورم نمیشه، واقعا خودتی؟

\- خیلی عجیبه؟

\- اینکه بعد

یک ماه پیدات شده، اونم جلوی دانشگاه و پشت درخت عجیب نیست؟

حق را به او می دهم و بحث را عوض می کنم.  
\- ممکنه حرف بزنیم؟

\- اینجا؟

\- اشکالی داره؟

\- اوه خدای من هری، تو اصلا طرز رفتار با یک خانوم رو می‌دونی؟

\- متاسفم، من فقط ...یکم بهم ریخته ام. می تونم به چای دعوتت کنم و حرف بزنیم؟

\- البته هری.

\- ممنون.

***

کیت چایش را هم می زند، نعلبکی را برمی‌دارد، فنجانش را با دست دیگرش به لب هایش نزدیک می‌کند و کمی از آن می نوشد، تمام مدت من در سکوت نگاهش می کنم ولی افکارم جای دیگری سیر می‌کند.

\- می‌خواستی حرف بزنی.

سرانجام سکوت را می‌شکند، نگاه خیره ام را از او می‌گیرم و سرم را پایین می‌اندازم، انگشتم را لب فنجان می‌کشم و آرام می‌گویم: آره...

\- تو همیشه عجیب غریب بودی، و حالا که برگشتی حتی عجیب تر هم شدی٬ این همه وقت کجا بودی؟ حتی تو درمانگاه پدرت هم ندیدمت.

با شنیدن جمله آخرش سرم را بالا می‌آورم: دیگه اونجا کار نمی‌کنم.

\- پدرت هیچی نمی‌گه، اخلاقش بدتر شده، کلی مریض هستند که دلشون برای تو تنگ شده.

این حرف حتی یک ذره ام دلسوزی ام را بر نمی‌انگیزد.  
\- متاسفم، ولی من دیگه بر نمی‌گردم.

\- حیف شد، این چند وقت کجا بودی؟

\- فرانسه نبودم.

کیت می‌خندد و فنجانش را روی میز می‌گذارد: پس هردوتون رفتید سراغ ماجراجویی نه؟

از تعجب اخم می‌کنم، با شک می‌پرسم: هردومون؟

\- آره، تو و کول!

\- ولی من متوجه نمی‌شم.

\- خب، مثل اینکه واقعا بی‌خبری. کول از دانشگاه رفته هری، یک هفته بعد تو انصراف داد.

دست هایم دور فنجان شل می‌شود، قبل اینکه آن را پایین بیاندازم آن را روی میز می‌گذارم.

\- من ...من نمی‌خواستم این شکلی بشه! خدای من.

\- تقصیر تو نیست هری.

ناخودآگاه دستم مشت می‌شود، حسی بعدی در دلم می‌پیچد و خشمم را در صدایم می‌ریزم:  
\- اوه چرا تقصیر منه... همش زیرسر منه، فکرمی‌کردم اگر خودم برم اون راحت باشه.

\- این کارت باعث شد اون چیزی که واقعا می‌خواد دنبال کنه، آره اون انصراف داد و الان داره تو هنرهای زیبا پاریس نقاشی می خونه، تو می‌دونی اون هیچ وقت عاشق پزشکی نبود.

با شنیدن پاریس چند لحظه سکوت می‌کنم، پس تمام راه را بیهوده آماده ام، تمام آن سه روز بیهوده منتظر او ایستاده ام، از حماقت خودم خنده ام می‌گیرد و نگاه متعجب کیت را نادیده می‌گیرم و می‌گویم:

\- الان باید احساس بهتری داشته باشم؟ درسته اون چیزی که عاشقش بود دنبال کرد اما من آبروش رو بردم و اون هیچ وقت بر نمی‌گرده.

کیت دست مشت شده ام را می‌گیرد و با ملایمت می‌گوید:  
\- هری، واقعاً نگران آبرو اونی؟ این آدما فراموش کار تر از این حرفان، آره اون یک هفته اول همه جا پر بود از داستان شما ولی الان کسی هری و کول رو یادش نمیاد.

فکرم درگیر است، درگیر رفتن کول، بی اخلاقی پدر، دختر بچه ای که همیشه به درمانگاه می‌آمد و فقط به من اجازه می‌داد معاینه اش کنم و البته این را نباید فراموش کنم که گوشه ای از ذهنم هنوز درگیر آن مرد چشم آبی و سیگار گوشه لبش است.  
چند لحظه در سکوت، در درگیری های ذهنم به دست های ظریف و لاک خورده کنار فنجان نگاه می‌کنم. لمس آن انگشت ها آرامم نمی‌کند.

\- باید باهاش حرف بزنم.

\- پس گمونم باید یک بلیط برای پاریس بگیری!

\- سفرهام دارن زیاد می‌شن فکر نکنم باهاش مشکلی داشته باشم، به هر حال ممنون کیت که باهام حرف زدی.

کیت لبخند کوتاهی می‌زند و همان طور می‌گوید: کاری بود که از دستم برمی‌اومد، امیدوارم بتونی ببینیش هری.

\- هر کاری می‌کنم تا پیداش کنم.

***

چمدانم را به دنبال خودم می‌کشم، تنها چیزی که همراهم دارم آن یک چمدان است با خاطرات پراکنده ام. دیگر دارم به تنها سفر کردن عادت می‌کنم. از قطار پیاده می‌شوم.   
هوا رو به تاریکی رفته و کنار آسمان گرفته پاریس، ایستگاه دلگیر تر به نظر می رسد. سرم را به سمت سر و صدای خانواده ای که از کنارم می‌گذرند می‌چرخانم و تنهایی بیشتر یقه ام را می‌گیرد.   
نگاهم را دوباره بر می‌گردانم و با خودم می گویم آنقدر ها هم بدشانس نیستم نه؟ حداقل آن چشم های آبی بدرقه ام کردند. فکر نکردن به آن لحظه سخت است. انگار بخشی از خودم را در آن شهر جا گذاشته ام چون تمام این چهار روز احساس گمشدن می کردم.

از ایستگاه بیرون می‌روم، کمی در طول خیابان راه می‌روم. آن قدر از پس اندازم نمانده که یک اتاق کرایه کنم بنابر‌این می ایستم و چند دقیقه منتظر می مانم. تِراموا* که می‌رسد از شر بارانی که شروع به باریدن کرده سوار می‌شوم.

به صندلی های خالی که تنها چند نفر رویش نشسته اند نگاه می‌کنم، روی یکی از صندلی ها می‌شینم و چمدانم را بین پاهایم می‌گذارم. به قطراتی که آرام به پنجره می خورد نگاه می کنم و بعد که تراموا حرکت می کند نگاهم را می دوزم به خیابان ها، هیچ علاقه ای ندارم که آدرس را گم کنم.   
جلوتر که می‌رویم هیکل برج فولادی که رو به آسمان صعود کرده بیشتر نمایان می شود. به غرب می پیچد و بعد چند دقیقه می ایستد پیاده می شوم. پاکت را از جیب پالتوام در می‌آورم و به آدرس پشت پاکت نگاه می کنم. چند قطره باران کاغذ در دستم را خیس می کند. وقتی آدرس را چک کردم عرض خیابان را بالا می‌روم و روبروی عمارت قدیمی ای که دست راستم قرار دارد می‌ایستم.

پلاک را با آدرس چک می کنم و وقتی مطمئن می‌شوم. جلو تر می روم، دستم را روی در آهنی که از باران خیس است می‌گذارم، در با صدای قژی باز می‌شود.   
مسیری که با کاج های بلندی پوشانده شده طی می‌کنم، سایه هایشان استرسم را که از دم در شروع شده بود بیشتر می‌کند. چمدان همین حالاهم دارد از دست هایم می‌افتد.  
پله های سنگی را بالا می روم، قلبم از مسیری که آماده ام و استرس روی دور تند افتاده.

به پله ها که می‌رسم به نمای سنگی ساختمان که پیچک های سبز رنگ آن تا طبقه چهارم بالا رفته است نگاه می کنم و بعد در پاگرد می‌ایستم، دستم را دراز می‌کنم، چند لحظه مشتش می‌کنم و بعد با تردید در را می‌زنم. با دو دست چمدان را می‌گیرم و منتظر می‌مانم.  
زیاد طولی نمی‌کشد که دختر جوانی در را باز می‌کند، پیش بند و کلاه سفیدش اولین چیزی است که به چشمم می‌آید و بعد با نگاه نه چندان دوستانه ای سر تا پایم را دید می‌زند و می‌گوید: بفرمایید شما؟

\- سلام، اینجا منزل خانوم وِسته؟

\- بله، شما؟

\- من هری استایلزم نو...

تا می‌خواهم جمله ام را کامل کنم، صدای زن مسنی می‌آید: کیه ایدا؟

چهره زنی که روی صندلی چرخدار نشسته است، وقتی جلو می آید واضح تر می شود. دختر رو به او می‌کند و می‌گوید: ایشون می‌گن هری استایلز هستن.

او نگاهش را از دختر می‌گیرد، عینکش را که با بند به گردنش آویزان کرده روی چشم هایش می‌گذارد؛ ابروهای جوگندمیش کمی درهم رفته و در حالی دست های چروکش دسته عینک را نگه داشته سر تا پای مرا نگاه می‌کند و سپس می‌گوید: تو هری هستی؟

\- بله، من پسر ویتام، منو یادتون می‌آد مادربزرگ؟

\- اوه، خیلی وقته کسی منو مادربزرگ صدا نزده و البته که اون پسرک فرفری رو که نومه یادمه.

بالاخره می توانم نفس حبس شده ام را بیرون بفرستم، گوشه لبم کمی بالا می‌رود و او دوباره می‌گوید: خیس شدی، ایدا راهنماییش کن بیاد تو؛ به چارلی بگو چمدون هاش رو بیاره تو.

فکر نمی کردم این قدر ساده هم چیز حل شود، زبانم بند می‌آید و با خجالت داخل می شوم. موج گرمایی که به صورتم می خورد سرما را از تنم بیرون می‌کند. سرم را که می‌چرخانم تا پالتو ام را آویزان کنم نگاهم روی آینه روی چهره خودم می‌ماند، گونه ها و نوک بینی ام به سرخی می زند و چند قطره شبنم روی موهایم نشسته است.

\- بیا تو هری٬ چمدونت رو بذار دم در.

پالتوام را به خدمتکار می‌دهم تا آویزان کند و با تشکر کوتاهی از او فاصله می‌گیرم.

\- ایدا برامون چایی بیار. بیا نزدیک تر هری، بیا بهم بگو چرا به مادربزرگ پیرت سر زدی.

خدمتکاری که نامش ایدا بود صندلی چرخدار را جلو به سمت پذیرایی می‌برد و من روی پارکت های شکلاتی رنگ که با ست زرشکی مبلمان پذیرایی گرمای بیشتری به تنم می‌بخشد پشت سرشان راه می‌افتم.

ایدا صندلی چرخدار را روبروی مبل دونفره قرار می‌دهد و من روی همان مبل می‌شینم و دست هایم را روی پاهایم جمع می‌کنم.

\- خیلی خب هری منتظرم، چرا گذرت به اینجا خورده؟

\- نباید دروغ بگم، من اومده بودم دنبال یک دوست و بعد گفتم به شما هم سر بزنم.

\- کار خوبی کردی عزیزم.

\- می‌دونم یکم دیره ولی...

\- دیر هست ولی مهم نیست، خیلی وقته کسی نمیاد پیشم و همینکه الان اینجایی کفایت می‌کنه.

لبخند می‌زنم٬ ایدا فنجان ها را روی میز می‌گذارد.

\- خیلی نگران بودم که رام ندین.

\- اوه این چه حرفیه هری، در این خونه همیشه رو به تو بازه.

\- خب، این سخاوت شماست.

\- حتما خسته ای، چایت رو که خوردی به چارلی می‌گم اتاقت رو نشون بده، فکر نکن بذارم حالا که اومدی به همین سادگی از اینجا بری، فرصت برای حرف های اضافی هست.

فنجانم را بر می‌دارم و با لبخند می‌گویم:  
\- هر چی شما دستور بدین مادر بزرگ

***

Louis' pov

تمام حقیقت همین است، من، لویی تاملینسون دلم برای چیزی تنگ شده.  
و این را چطور فهمیدم؟ با یک صندلی و یک تخت خالی و فنجانی که دیگه پر نمی شود، صدای قدم هایی که دیگر شنیده نمی شود. این ها راحت تر می تواند نبودن کسی را به یادت بیاورد.

به سیگار بین دو انگشتم و دودی که در هوا می‌پیچد و می‌رقصد نگاه می‌کنم. با صدای در سرم را بالا می‌گیرم، صدایم را صاف می‌کنم و می‌گویم: بفرمایید تو.

هیکل آرچی که ظاهر می‌شود، سیگارم را در جا سیگاری خاموش می‌کنم و بلند می‌شوم.

\- آرچی٬ انتظار نداشتم تو باشی.

آرچی چند قدم نزدیک می‌شود، پرده اتاق را کامل کنار می‌زند و می‌گوید: البته که نباید داشته باشی، پنج روزه مثل شبح تو هتل می‌گردی، من درست نمی‌بینمت.

پنجره را باز می‌کند، دستش را تکان می‌دهد: خدای من خفه نشدی لویی؟

\- چه قدر شکایت می‌کنی آرچی.

\- به همین سادگی بحث رو عوض نکن لویی، من نگران توام.

\- خب، این چیز جدیدی نیست.

\- تو هنوزم مایل نیستی با من حرف بزنی؟

\- هر وقت مطمئن شدم این کارو می‌کنم، می‌شه بگی چرا اومدی.

آرچی بر می‌گردد و به من که به میز تکیه داده ام نگاه می‌کند، پاکتی از جیبش در می آورد و روی سینه ام می گذارد و می‌گوید: خب، شاید این بتونه مطمئنت کنه.

نگاه به پاکت می‌کنم، قبل از آن‌که از دست آرچی ول شود می‌گیرمش.

\- این چیه ؟

\- از طرف شارلوته.

\- چی؟! لوتی!؟

\- آره لویی لوتی.

تقریبا حرف زدن را با شنیدن این خبر یادم می رود.  
\- چـ..ی...چی... گفته؟

\- نمی‌دونم لویی، مثل تو مهر و مومش کرده.

پاکت را بر می‌گردانم و با دیدن اول اسم لوتی که روی مهر حک شده خیالم راحت می شود.

\- این راز کوچولوتون چیه که این قدر براتون مهمه که فاش نشه؟

خنده ام می‌گیرد؛ می گویم: کارت تموم شد آرچی؟

\- واقعا که لویی، می‌خوای از اتاقت بیرونم کنی؟

\- نه، فقط کنجکاوم سریع تر نامه رو بخونم.

\- باشه، می‌رم ولی قولی که دادی فراموش نکن.

\- نه یادم نمی‌ره.

آرچی سرش را تکان می‌دهد و بیرون می رود. سریع به سمت میز می‌چرخم، بدون اینکه نامه باز کن را بردارم گوشه پاکت را پاره می‌کنم و کاغذ نامه را در می‌آورم، روی میز لم می‌دهم و تای کاغذ را باز می‌کنم، دست هایم از هیجان می‌لرزد.

نفس عمیقی می‌کشم و شروع به خواندن می‌کنم.

" _لویی عزیز_

باورم نمی‌شود نامه ات را دریافت کردم، تمام مدت منتظرش بودم ولی می‌دانستم آدرسی به تو نداده ام پس کمی انتظارم بی‌جا بود، از طرف من از آرچی تشکر کن که نامه را دستم رساند.   
لویی این را باید بدانی آن موقع من عصبانی بودم؛ حق باتوست تنها چیزی که آن لحظه می دیدم دنیور و رابطه مان بود.  
لویی لازم نیست به تو بگویم که عشق چیست، وقتی تو رابطه ما را درک کردی پس آن را فهمیده ای و باور کن فرقی نمی‌کند او چه شخصی باشد. همین که قلبت با دیدن او شروع به تپیدن کند، همین که با نگاه کردنش آرامش را به وجودت تزریق کند، همین که تنها وجود او را بخواهی و نه کس دیگری کافی است.   
نمی‌دانستم این قدر زود باید این حرف هارا به تو بزنم فِراته، اما بالاخره خوشحالم برادرم عشقش را پیدا کرده است.   
تو می دانی فراته، ولی اگر لازم است این را به تو بگویم می‌گویم   
_احساس تو درست است،_ این _اسمش عشق است._  
 _و در آخر ما حالمان خوب است، امیدوارم مرا برای رفتن ناگهانی ام ببخشی._  
 _De la sora ta ، Charlotte "_

نامه را روی میز رها می‌کنم، دستی به پشت گردنم که عرق کرده می‌کشم. چند لحظه به کاغذ نگاه می‌کنم و بعد صندلی را جلو می‌کشم. دست هایم سرگردان دنبال کاغذ و خودنویس می‌گردد. وقتی پیدایشان می‌کنم، سریع خودنویس را ابتدای کاغذ می‌گذارم و زمزمه می‌کنم.

_" خواهر عزیزم_

_همین الان نامه را خواندم، باید هنوز بلرزم، چون صدایم در تک تک جملاتی که می‌خواندم می‌لرزید اما حالا آرام تر شده ام. انگار از آن برزخی که ساخته بودم بیرون آمده ام. کاش نامه ات را سریع تر دریافت می‌کردم چون حالا که این را به من گفتی او اینجا نیست، او رفته است سورا و من نتوانستم جلویش را بگیرم._   
_او برایم مثل یک اثر، در یک موزه بود؛ یک اثر بزرگ که کسی حق نزدیک شدن بهش را ندارد، کسی حق ندارد به آن دست بزند و فقط باید از دور آن را نگاه کنی، نزدیک تر که بشوی، لمسش که بکنی گیر می‌افتی و آن را برای همیشه از دست می‌دهی. اما من اشتباه می‌کردم من حتی لمسش هم نکردم، حتی نزدیکش نشدم، ولی از دستش دادم، تنها چیزی که از او داشتم، نگاه کردن و تحسین کردن بود من آن را هم از دست دادم. "_

***

حتی شراب هم باعث نمی‌شود دیگر فکر نکنم. سیگارم را روشن می‌کنم و به بار تکیه می‌دهم و به آدم هایی که روی میز نشسته اند نگاه می‌کنم، اما بی فایده است چون او بین آن چهره ها نیست. از هتل بیرون رفتم چون دیگر تحمل آن فضا دشوار است.

بر می‌گردم و به پیشخوان تکیه می‌دهم، به سمت چپم که دختری ایستاده نگاه می‌کنم. در حالی که سیگارش را در بین دو انگشتش گرفته مشغول حرف زدن با مرد مقابلش است. سرش را به سمت پسری که پشت پیشخوان ایستاده می‌کند و من یک لحظه با دیدن نیمرخش نفس کشیدن را فراموش می‌کنم٬ چند لحظه خیره نگاهش می‌کنم و بعد سرم را برمی‌گردانم و بین دو ابرویم را ماساژ می‌دهم و زیرلب می‌گویم:

\- حتما خیالاتی شدی لویی.

این جمله زیاد طول نمی‌کشد تا از دهانم بیرون می‌آید. چون صدای خنده دخترانه ای می‌آید و پشت آن صدای آشنای کسی.

\- ویلیام٬ خودتی؟

سرم به سمت صدا بر می‌گردد و از روی شانه نگاهش می‌کنم.

\- خدای من باورم نمی‌شه.

همان طور نگاهش می‌کنم، چون هضم کردنش برایم سخت است، نمی‌تواند خودش باشد، او نمی تواند بعد هفت ماه اینجا جلوی من ایستاده باشد.

\- ویلیام

اما آن لعنتی خودش است، کسی غیر او مرا این‌گونه خطاب نمی‌کند.  
کامل به سمتش بر می‌گردم و سعی می‌کنم آرام باشم.

\- لی‌لی؟

***

Harry' pov

کمی احمقانه بنظر می‌رسم، با چتر جلوی دانشگاه، ولی مادربزرگ آن را داد و اصرار کرد آن را با خودم ببرم، او امروز صبح با من خیلی خوب رفتار می‌کرد و این کارهایش باعث می‌شد عذاب وجدانم بیشتر شود. باید زودتر به او سر می‌زدم.

به در دانشگاه نگاه می‌کنم و صبرم سر آمده که او را پیدا نمی‌کنم. به ساعتم که عدد هردو عقربه اش روی دوازده است نگاه می کنم، او دیگر باید برسد.

سرم را بالا می‌برم، زوجی از در بیرون می‌آیند. بی تفاوت نگاهشان می‌کنم اما صدای آشنایی باعث می‌شود دوباره به آن ها نگاه کنم. اخم می‌کنم چون انتظار ندارم آن پسر، کول باشد. حالا که آن دست های ظریف دور بازویش حلقه شده قدم هایم برای رسیدن به او سست شده است. اما اگر همین حالاهم خودم را به او نرسانم هیچ وقت دیگر هم نمی‌توانم دوباره پیدایش کنم، پس همه چیز را نادیده می‌گیرم؛ حتی حلقه در دستش را.

\- کول

آن ها که به من پشت کرده بودند برمی گردند و نگاه خیره شان روی من، دستپاچه ام می‌کند. کول با تعجب و آن دختر گیج نگاهم می‌کند، کول نگاهش روی سر تا پایم می‌چرخد انگار باور نکرده من روبه روی ایستاده ام. اگر الان یه مشت به صورتم بزند خیلی ضایعه است نه؟

\- هری تو... تو اینجا چی کار می‌کنی؟

\- اومدم دنبال تو.

\- کول این کیه؟

دختری که دستش هنوز روی ساعد او حلقه است می گوید.

\- هم دانشگاهیم، توی استراسبورگ

قلبم با شنیدن این حرف می‌شکند، پس من فقط برای او یک هم دانشگاهیم؟

\- هری، چرا اومدی دنبالم؟

سعی می‌کنم ناراحتی ام را نشان ندهم.  
\- می‌شه حرف بزنیم لطفاً؟ خصوصی

\- هری من ...

\- نمی‌خوام خلوتتون رو بهم بزنم، واقعا از شما عذرمی‌خوام.

رو به دختری که حلقه ازدواجش روی ساعدش خودنمایی می‌کند می‌گویم.

\- کول من مشکلی ندارم، اگر دوستت این همه راه رو اومده تا باهات حرف بزنه.

اصلا برایم مهم نیست نامزدش الان طرفداریم را کرد، من تنها کلمه دوست را می‌شنوم که دوباره روی قلبم خط می‌اندازد.

کول رو به او می‌کند: البته عزیزم حق با توئه، کنار در دانشگاه دوباره همو می‌بینیم.

دارم درست می‌شنوم؟ او آن دختر را عزیزم صدا کرد؟ صدایی توی ذهنم می‌گوید البته که باید او را عزیزم صدا کند، آدم نامزدش را همین‌گونه خطاب می‌کند.

\- می‌تونیم حرف بزنیم هری.

اصلا نمی‌فهمم کی این حرف را زد و کی آن دختر دیگر دستش روی ساعدش نبود.

\- هری

\- درسته، درسته حرف می‌زنیم، با یک قهوه چطوری؟

***

این بار این یک قرار نیست، چون نه من هری یک ماه پیش هستم و نه او کولی که می‌شناختم.   
او فنجان را بر می‌دارد و حلقه دست چپش که برق می زند نمی‌گذارد یک کلمه از دهانم خارج شود، من فقط یک دفعه خیلی ساکت می‌شوم. هنوز دارم تحلیل می کنم او چطور این قدر سریع رنگ عوض کرده، چطور این همه تغییر کرده، دیگر نمی شناسمش و این سخت ترین چیز است، غریبه شدن کسی که دوستش داشتی سخت ترین چیز است.

\- هری، می‌خواستی حرف بزنی ولی پنج دقیقه است سکوت کردی.

فنجانم را بر می‌دارم، به حلقه اش اشاره می‌کنم و سرانجام سکوت را می‌شکنم: پس ازدواج کردی؟

فنجان خودش را پایین می‌آورد و به دستش نگاه می‌کند.

\- آره هری، اون دختر خوبیه.

\- ولی من نمی‌فهمم، تو ...

\- هری، فکر کنم برای بازخواست من نیومده بودی.

حالا صدایش هم غریبه به نظر می‌رسد، جرئه ای از قهوه می خورم و تلخیش حس تلخ الآنم را زهرمار تر می کند.

\- من فقط اومدم تا عذرخواهی کنم، اومدم تا ازت بخوام منو ببخشی.

\- بخشیدمت

\- چی؟

\- گفتم بخشیدمت هری، همش تقصیر تو نبود.

\- واقعا می‌گی؟

\- آره، شاید اگر این اتفاق نمی‌افتاد من الان اینجا نبودم.

می‌خندم اما آرام، اما این خنده هم زهرمارم می‌شود چون چشم هایم دارد می‌سوزد.

\- هری!

دستم را روی چشم هایم می‌کشم.  
\- متاسفم

\- من نمی‌خواستم منو این شکلی ببینی.

عصبی می‌خندم : این شکلی منظورت پیش یک دختر که نامزدته؟ این همه اتفاق چطور افتاد؟

\- هری من نمی‌خواستم تو رو ناراحت کنم، اون موقع من عصبی بودم که اون حرف هارو تو کوچه بهت زدم، اما بعدش فکر کردم که واقعا از اولش همه چیز درست پیش نرفته بود که الان بخواد بره.

\- منظورت... منظورت چیه؟

\- رابطه ما هری، رابطه‌ ما درست نبود .

\- درست نبود؟

\- هیچ وقت چنین رابطه ای سالم و درست نیست.

اخم می کنم، دیدن او به کنار، شنیدن این حرف ها دیگر برایم زیادی است.

\- چه بلایی سر تو اومده کول؟

\- هری بذار برات توضیح بدم.

\- نه ...نه...نمی‌خوام بشنوم.

بلند می شوم و این را می‌گویم، دیگر نمی توانم چیزی بشنوم، صندلی را سر جایش بر می‌گردانم، پالتو ام را بر می‌دارم؛ او که مدام اسمم را صدا می‌زند و فنجان که روی میز سرریز شده را نادیده می‌گیرم و از کافه بیرون می‌زنم.

تقریبا دارم می دوم و او به صدا زدن من ادامه می‌دهد. کاش فقط بگذارد بروم.

\- هرولد

یک آن می‌ایستم، چون فقط کول من بود که مرا این‌گونه صدا می‌زد. می‌دانم احمقانه است که برگردم و دوباره او را ببینم؛ او که نقش کس دیگری را بازی نمی‌کند.

بر می‌گردم و او فاصله مان را تنگ تر می کند، البته این فاصله اندک دیگر معنایی ندارد چون او فرسنگ ها از من دور شده است.

\- هری لطفا، تو داری راه اشتباهی رو پیش می‌گیری، بذار برات توضیـ...

حرفش را قطع می‌کنم، یک قدم به عقب بر می‌دارم چون این فاصله دارد خفه ام می کند. سعی می‌کنم صدایم نلرزد.

\- فقط دیگه چیزی نگو....فقط...فقط بذار تو رو همون طور که می‌شناختم به یاد بیارم.

\- هری...

\- برو...لطفا

نگاه ناامیدش روی چشم هایم که مطمئنم همین حالا هم برق می‌زند می چرخد، سرش را تکان می‌دهد و می گوید:

\- متاسفم هری، چترت رو جا گذاشتی.

دستم را دراز می‌کنم و چتر را از دستش می‌گیرم، انگشت هایم لمس کوتاهی را تجربه می‌کند ولی برای اولین بار است که دیگر هیچ احساسی نسبت به او ندارم. او همین جا خودش و من را به کشتن داد و من زیر آوار بتی که ساخته بودم دفن شدم.

***

به شعله های آتش نگاه می‌کنم، نمی دانم اصلا چطور خودم را به خانه رساندم، فقط امیدوار بودم مادربزرگ متوجه چشم های قرمزم نشود، خوش شانس بودم که او چشم هایش درست نمی‌بیند. فقط ایدا فهمید و من از او خواهش کردم مادربزرگ را نگران نکند و حالا کنار شومینه نشسته ام. به دفترچه خاطراتم که روی زانوهایم گذاشتم نگاه می کنم، به زور توانستم چند خط بنویسم، دست خطم افتضاح شده و قطره هایی که گاه بی گاه روی آن می ریزد افتضاح ترش کرده.  
تنها چیزی که در سرم نقش بسته وجود خودم است که همیشه اشتباه بوده، امروز حتی اشتباه تر به نظر می‌رسد. کلمات کول، حرف های پدر، حرف های بتی، حرف های آن کشیش لعنتی در سرم تکرار می‌شوند.

\- پس عادت ویتا به توهم سرایت کرده!

صدای مادربزرگ افکارم را پس می‌زند، سرم را برمی‌گردانم و باز آرزو می‌کنم چشم هایم قرمز به نظر نرسد.

\- عادت؟

\- خاطره نویسی.

به دفتر نگاه می کنم و بعد او: آها، آره، نوشتن فقط باعث می‌شه بیشتر اتفاقات رو باور کنم٬ انگار وقتی نوشته می‌شن تازه به حقیقت می‌پیوندن.

مادربزرگ لبخند می‌زند : تو بیش از اندازه شبیه اونی، کسی بهت گفته؟

\- بعضی وقتا آنتونی بهم می‌گفت ولی نمی فهمیدم چرا، اون خیلی زود رفت، تقریبا دارم چهره واقعیش رو فراموش می‌کنم، اگر زودتر نوشتن را شروع می‌کردم شاید چیز بیشتری ازش یادم می‌موند.

سرم را پایین می‌اندازم و دست خودم نیست که دوباره غمگین می‌شوم.

\- باهام بیا هری!

\- چی؟

\- صندلیم رو بگیر، می‌خوام یک چیزی نشونت بدم.

گیج بلند می‌شوم، صندلی چرخدار را می گیرم و به جایی که او می‌گوید هدایت می‌کنم، چند لحظه بعد که به یکی از در ها می‌رسیم می‌گوید:

\- همین جا.

صندلی را نگه می‌دارم. او از زیر شال روی پاهایش دسته کلیدی در می‌آورد و توی قفل می‌اندازد. در را هل می‌دهد و صدای قژقژ آن بلند می‌شود.

\- اینجا کجاست؟

\- اتاق مادرت!

او خودش صندلی را جلو می‌برد چون من پاهایم دم در قفل شده.

\- بیا تو هری، چرا ایستادی؟

وارد اتاق که می‌شوم، بینی ام را از بوی نم و خاک چین می دهم، سرتاسر اتاق را نگاه می کنم، کاغذ دیواری نارنجی رنگ که رنگ و رویش رفته، فرشی فیلی رنگی که حالا به خاکستری می زند، سقف که چند لکه سیاه رویش خودنمایی می کند، روتختی پشمی که تا نیمه روی تخت مچاله شده. نزدیک پاتختی می‌شوم، قاب عکس را برمی‌دارم و گرد و خاکی که عکس را محو کرده با آستینم پاک می کنم. تصویر او نمایان می شود، جوان تر از همیشه و زیباتر!

\- می‌بینی؟ مطمئنم اگر تو دختر بودی حتی بیشتر شبیه اون می‌شدی.

\- اون کت و کراوات پوشیده

\- آره، بعضی وقتا واقعا عجیب غریب لباس می‌پوشید و من همیشه بهش گیر می‌دادم.

لبخند می‌زنم، این تنها لبخند واقعی است که امروز روی لب هایم آمده.

قاب عکس را سر جایش بر می‌گردانم، به سمت دیگر اتاق می‌روم، روی شومینه چند کتاب ردیف شده و هم چنین روی میز تحریر چند کتاب روی هم قرار دارد، کاغذ هایی که به زردی می‌زند شلخته رویش تلنبار شده، چند قلم روی آن نامرتب افتاده و در مرکب که مطمئنا خشک شده باز است. شیشه جاشمعی از دوده به سیاهی می‌زند. فنجانی که زیر کاغذ ها پنهان شده بود بر می‌دارم و به رد قهوه ای رنگی که کف آن خشک شده نگاه می‌کنم.

\- شما به هیچی دست نزدین.

\- هیچ وقت نخواستم اینجارو مرتب کنم، خواستم همینطور بمونه، می‌خواستم هربار که پا به این اتاق می‌ذارم حس کنم ویتا هنوز تو این اتاقه.

\- اون اینجاست، من حسش می‌کنم، همه چی بوی اونو می‌ده.

فنجان را همان جا می‌گذارم، به سمت کتابخانه کنار شومینه می روم.

روی کتاب ها دست می کشم. اسم آن ها را زیرلب تکرار می کنم

\- _gray weather, The land , Solitude , Grand Canyon , A Dancing Elf ..._

\- مادرت عاشق خوندن بود.

از کتابخانه فاصله می‌گیرم، عکسی که برعکس روی زمین افتاده بود را بر می‌دارم و پشت عکس را می‌خوانم .

\- "Violet and vitta, 1901 "  
من، خاله دارم؟

به مادربزرگ نگاه می‌کنم، او سکوت می کند، نمی‌دانم چرا حس می‌کنم رنگ از صورتش پریده.

\- مادربزرگ، خوبین؟

\- نه اون دوست بچگی مادرته...خدای من ...هوای اینجا خیلی سنگینه.

\- اوه من خیلی حواس پرتم، شما نباید زیاد اینجا بمونید. بهتره بریم.

* * *

1-تراموا: نوعی واگن است که بر روی ریل هایی که در خیابان قرار داده شده حرکت می‌کند.


	15. Chapter 15

3th pov person

\- لیلی؟

لیلی نزدیک شد، لویی دستش را روی میز مشت کرد.

\- می‌خواستم بیام هتل بهت سر بزنم.

لویی پوزخند زد و سرش را تکان داد.  
\- آها، منظورت بعد هفت ماهه؟

\- لویی!

\- چرا دوباره پیدات شده لیلی؟ چرا دوباره یاد من افتادی؟

\- متاسفم، من ...من نمی خواستم، من ...

\- تو؟ ... بی‌خیال لیلی!

لویی اسکناس را روی میز بار گذاشت و بیرون رفت. صدای پاشنه او را از پشتش می شنید ولی یک لحظه هم نایستاد.

\- ویلیام، لطفا

لویی به سرعت قدم هایش اضافه کرد.

\- تو نمی تونی بدون اینکه حرفام رو بشنوی بری.

لویی روی پاشنه پا چرخید و تقریبا داد زد:  
\- چه انتظاری ازم دارین شماها؟ چرا فقط نمی‌ذارین یادم بره؟ چرا نمی‌ذارین تو حال خودم باشم؟

کلمات آخر را بلند تر فریاد زد، انگار که می‌خواست آن را به گوش همه برساند. لیلی به چهره درهم لویی، به قفسه سینه اش که بالا و پایین می شد، زل زد، چشم هایش برق می زد، دستش را دراز کرد و سعی کرد دست لویی را بگیرد.

\- ویلیام!

لویی به زمین نگاه کرد و آرام تر گفت.  
\- برو لیلی، برو همون جا که بودی، من به فراموش کردن عادت کردم.

\- من به خاطر تو اومدم، من به فراموش کردن عادت ندارم.

لویی نگاهش را از روی زمین به آستین پالتو اش که اسیر دست های ظریف او شده بود داد. مچ دستش را آرام گرفت و لیلی برای رهایی آستینش مقاومتی نکرد.  
\- متاسفم.

لویی برای بار آخر گفت و از او فاصله گرفت.چند قدم بیشتر دور نشده بود. که صدای لیلی و تالاپ افتادن چیزی باعث شد دوباره بایستد.

\- ویلی...اه... ویـ...

لویی برگشت و به او که روی زمین افتاده و به خودش پیچیده بود نگاه کرد. چند لحظه همان طور ماند، لیلی سرش را بالا آورد و لویی با دیدن صورتش که از درد جمع شده، برای یک لحظه همه چیز را فراموش کرد و به سمتش دوید.

\- ویل...یام...

لویی بازویش را گرفت و بلندش کرد.

\- چی شد؟... لیلی؟

لویی متوجه حرف های او نمی شد، نگاهش به دستش که روی شکمش قفل شده بود افتاد. پالتوش را کنار زد.  
با دیدن رد قرمزی که پایین لباسش خودنمایی می کرد اخم کرد.  
\- لیلی! این ...خونه؟

لیلی بازوی لویی را چنگ زد و به سختی گفت:  
\- ب...چ...م...

لویی گیج نگاهش کرد.  
\- چی؟

اما دیگر نتوانست جواب بدهد، چشم هایش را بست و سرش روی بازوی لویی سر خورد.  
\- لیلی؟

لویی آرام به صورتش سیلی زد:  
\- لیلی؟... لعنتی ...

***

لویی هیکل بی جان لیلی را روی تخت گذاشت.

\- چه اتفاقی افتاد لویی؟

در حالی که پتو را روی او می کشید، سرش را به سمت نایل چرخاند و بلند گفت: منو نگاه نکن نایل، برو دکتر خبر کن‌.

نایل سریع از اتاق بیرون رفت، لویی لبه تخت نشست، نفسش هنوز از راهی که پیاده طی کرد آرام نگرفته بود. به لیلی و صورت رنگ پریده اش نگاه کرد٬ حتی جرات نکرد دوباره پالتوش را کنار بزند.

نفهمید چه قدر گذشت تا بالاخره در باز شد.  
\- لویی!

لویی به سمت صدا برگشت، با دیدن چهره آشنای او با ناباوری لب زد.  
\- لیام؟

لیام و نایل به سمت تخت آمدند.  
لیام: لویی٬ چی شده؟

لویی دستپاچه جواب داد: نمی دونم... اون یهو افتاد... خونریزی داره

لیام با شنیدن این حرف لویی را کنار زد. نبض لیلی را گرفت و بعد کم کم اخم کرد. پتو را کنار زد و گفت: نایل، لویی رو ببر بیرون.

\- چـــی؟

\- ببرش بیرون نایل.

لویی اخم کرد، نایل بازوهایش را گرفت و او را عقب کشید.

\- نایل، چی کار می کنی...لعنتی...

وقتی نایل موفق شد لویی را بیرون کند، لویی سعی کرد او را پس بزند و آرام تر گفت: خیلی خب نایل، ولم کن.

\- اگر نمی‌ری تو ولت کنم.

\- نه... نمی‌رم.

نایل دست هایش را پایین آورد: چرا این قدر عصبی ای؟

لویی دستی به موهایش کشید: همه چی به فاک رفته است نایل، چه انتظاری ازم داری؟

\- فقط نگرانت شدم همین، با وضع بدی اومدی تو هتل.

لویی به دیوار تکیه داد و پلک هایش را مالید.  
\- لیام چرا اینجاست؟

\- چند روزیه اومده، تو اونقدر حواست پرت بود که متوجه نشدی دیروز یک سر اومد اینجا.

***

  
هری در اتاقش نشسته بود، ذهنش هنوز درگیر اتاق مادرش بود، هنوز دوست داشت برود زیر و بم آن اتاق را بگردد و تقصیر او هم نبود، تقصیر آن پسر بچه دوازده ساله بود که مادرش آنقدر عمر نکرد تا او را بهتر بشناسد.

از اتاقش بیرون رفت. در راهرو قدم برداشت، با ایدا سلام کرد و بعد دم در اتاق مادرش ایستاد، به اطراف نگاه کرد و بعد وارد اتاق شد.  
همه چیز مثل دیشب بود، البته واضح تر، به ریختگیش حالا بیشتر به چشم می آمد، نوری که از بالکن به داخل می تابید گرد و خاک را بیشتر نشان می داد.  
بعد از نگاه کلی سرتاسر اتاق، به سمت کمد رفت. درش را که لولاهایش زنگ زده بود به سختی باز کرد. خالی نبود و هنوز چند عدد لباس در آن آویزان بود.  
لباس ها را یکی یکی کنار زد، با دیدن کت و شلواری که در ردیف آخر آویزان شده بود مکث کرد و آن را بیرون کشید. از گرد و خاکی که بلند شده بود سرفه کرد و بعد آن را در مقابل نور گرفت.  
به یقه پیراهن دست کشید و کراواتش که از آن آویزان بود. لبخند زد و آن را سرجایش بر گرداند.

به سمت میز تحریر رفت، کاغذ ها را کنار زد و نگاهی سرسری به نوشته ها کرد.  
دستگیره کشو را گرفت ولی وقتی متوجه قفل شدن آن شد دیگر تقلا نکرد اما در همین حین دستش ناخودآگاه به مرکب روی میز خورد و صدای شکستنش بلند شد.

\- لعنتی...

چند لحظه به پشتش نگاه کرد و ته دلش آرزو کرد کسی صدای خراب کاریش را نشنیده باشد.  
روی زانو هایش نشست و سرش را خم کرد تا شیشه خرده ها را جمع کند.

\- واقعا که هری، نمی تونی گند نزنی.

آخرین تکه ها هم جمع کرد. سرش را بالا آورد ولی سرش به لبه میز خورد.

\- فاک!

در حالی که سرش را می مالید متوجه متنی که زیر میز نوشته شده بود شد.  
دستش را پایین آورد و و روی نوشته ها که انگار با جسم تیزی خراش داده شده بود کشید.

_" صد یازده قدم دور تر_   
_کمی دور تر از آبگیر_   
_زیر بوته گل رزی که کاشتیم_   
_زیر سایه درخت بلوط_   
_مرا خواهی یافت "_

هری بار دیگر زمزمه کرد.  
\- زیر درخت بلوط؟!

***

هری زیرلب زمزمه می کرد.  
\- صد و نه...صد و ده، صد و یازده  
سرش را بالا آورد و به روبرو نگاه کرد.  
\- ولی اینجا هیچ بوتـ...

" آقای استایلز جوان ! "

هری حرفش را خورد و به سمت صدا برگشت.  
\- اوه، صبح بخیر چارلی

\- صبح بخیر، می تونم کمکتون کنم ؟

\- فقط ... داشتم.... قدم می زدم.

\- هوا سرده، بهتره زیاد بیرون نمونید.

چارلی چند قدم دور شد اما با صدای هری دوباره برگشت.

\- چارلی!

\- بله آقا؟

\- اینجا تو باغ گل رز کاشتین؟

\- قبلا آره، کنار درخت بلوط بود  
، الان دیگه خشک شده.

\- آها... ممنون چارلی...خسته نباشی.

\- اگر شما دوست دارین می تونم براتون بکارم.

\- ام...نه، لازم نیست فقط ... نمی‌خوام تو زحمت بیفتی، ممنون جوابمو دادی.

هری ته دلش به تته پته افتادن هاش فحش داد و بعد نگاه عجیب و غریب چارلی را بدرقه کرد.  
چند قدم دیگر برداشت و وقتی متوجه بلوط هایی که روی زمین افتاده بود شد ایستاد.

به بوته ای که کنار درخت چند شاخه بیشتر ازش نمانده بود نگاه کرد، نشست، با دستش برگ های زرد و بعد خاک را کنار می زد.

بیشتر کند، حتی نمی دانست دارد دنبال چه چیزی می گردد.  
\- تبریک می گم هری، داری عقلت رو از دست می‌دی!

همین که این حرف از دهانش خارج شد متوجه جسم سختی زیر دستش شد، سرعت کندنش را بیشتر کرد، با دیدن جعبه ای که کم کم نمایان می شد یک لحظه صبر کرد.

\- خب، واقعا دارم عقلمو از دست می‌دم!

خاک گوشه جعبه را کنار می زد. دو طرف جعبه را گرفت و کشید، در آوردنش به خاطر فشردگی خاک سخت تر شده بود اما در نهایت موفق شد و روی زمین پرت شد.

روی دست هایش بلند شد، به جعبه فلزی نگاه انداخت ولی با دیدن قفل رویش دوباره چهره اش در هم رفت.  
\- واقعا مامان، لازم بود انقدر سختش کنی؟

قفل را گرفت و کشید٬ فقط به امید آنکه آنقدر از عمرش گذشته باشد که بشکند. بعد از چند باز تقلا سرانجام با صدای تقی شکسته شد.

موهایش را با گوشه دستش کنار زد و در جعبه را باز کرد، حالا فاصله ای با سکته کردن نداشت.  
دسته کلید زنگ زده را از کف جعبه برداشت و جلوی صورتش گرفت.  
\- اوه، این همه تلاش فقط بخاطر یه دسته کلید... فوق العادست!

***

آرام از پله ها بالا رفت و امید داشت که مادربزرگ متوجه سر و وضعش نشود، اما قبل اینکه این فکر از سرش بگذرد با صدای آشنایی متوقف شد.

\- اوه، خدای من هری! چه بلایی سر خودت آوردی؟

به سمت صدا برگشت و جعبه را پشتش پنهان کرد.

\- چیزی نیست... ام...

مادربزرگ صدایش را بالاتر برد.  
\- چیزی نیست? سر تا پات خاکی شده بچه!

هری دستپاچه جواب داد:  
\- آه...درسته ....من حواسم نبود، داشتم قدم می زدم تو باغ که پام گیر کرد و... افتادم!

مادربزرگ سرتا پایش را دید زد و در نهایت گفت: مشخصه که خیلی بدم هم افتادی!

\- آره، گمونم

\- حالا حالت خوبه؟ چیزیت نشد؟

هری ناشیانه لبخند زد و گفت:  
\- نه ... یعنی ...آره، خوبم، چیزیم نشد ...فقط لباسام خاکی شدن.

\- بسیار خب، بیشتر حواست رو جمع کن پسر.

-حتما، ببخشید نگرانتون کردم.

مادربزرگ که راهش را کشید دوباره داخل اتاق برگشت.  
کتش را در آورد و به سمت میز تحریر رفت، نگاهی به دست کلید کرد و وقتی شبیه ترین کلید را پیدا کرد داخل قفل انداخت و در کشو سرانجام با صدای تقی باز شد. نفسش را فوت کرد و دستگیره را کشید.  
دفترچه و پاکتی که کف کشو بود را درآورد. اول پاکت را که کاغذش به زردی می زد برداشت و پشتش را خواند.  
" Violet "

دست خط روی نامه به شدت آشنا بود، کسی جز مادرش نمی توانست آن را نوشته باشد.  
نامه را با عجله باز کرد و شروع به خواندن کرد.

" _ویولت عزیزم_  
 _قطعا حالا که این نامه را می خوانی من اینجا نخواهم بود، نمی دانم کجا، ولی دیگر اینجا نخواهم بود._  
 _امیدوارم زیاد برای پیدا کردن کلید در دردسر نیفتاده باشی، تو عاشق ماجراجویی بودی و من برایت آخرین ماجراجویی مان را رقم زدم._  
می دانی گاهی « آدم به یک سفر دور و دراز می رود، تنها به خاطر آنکه دور بزند، به خود آید و به همان جایگاه نخستین بازگردد ¹» و من اکنون در همان جایگاه بازگشتم. جایی که همیشه بودیم، من و تو از بچگی...  
 _می دانی هنوز یادم هست، هنوز گرمای آن بوسه را که یواشکی توی همین راهرو روی گونه ام کاشتی به یاد دارم._  
 _با این که دیگر آنقدر دور شدیم که نمی توانم گرمی بوسه هایت را بار دیگر بچشم._  
 _قلبم هنوز می خواهد ما را به یاد بیاورد. می بینی چه قدر زود گذشت ویولت من؟_  
 _اصلا نفهمیدیم چطور همه چیز تغییر کرد و من ... قطعا من بیشتر از همیشه تغییر کردم٬ اما تو باید بدانی ویولت من هیچ وقت نمی خواستم با ازدواجم بینمان فاصله بیاندازم. نمی خواستم قلب تو را بشکنم ویولت. با شکستن آن قلب خودم را هم شکستم._  
 _اما حالا خیلی برای عذرخواهی دیر شده است نه عزیزم؟_  
 _دیگر بچه نیستیم، حالا بچه های من همسن ما هستند._  
 _هنری و هریِ کوچولو، تو باید آن هارا ببینی، آرزو می کردم که ببینی، هنری بیشتر شبیه آنتونی است تا من، اما هری او بیشتر به من می چسبد._  
 _باید ببینیش با اینکه ده سالش است ولی هنوز مثل پسر بچه های پنج ساله می ماند._

بگذریم، تمام _این سال ها گذشته است ویولت، اما من هنوز فراموش نکرده ام._  
 _«آن‌چه من در مورد خودمان دوست می دارم این است که همواره ما دوباره به هم می رسیم، هرچقدر هم میان ملاقات های ما وقفه های طولانی ایجاد شود. به نظر می رسد زمان نمی تواند هیچ تفاوتی را به وجود آورد. من گمان می کنم این یک جور نامه عاشقانه است. عجیب است که بایستی برای تو یک نامه عاشقانه بنگارم بعد از این همه سال- وقتی که ما آن همه نامه های عاشقانه سرشار از مهر و محبت برای یکدیگر نوشته ایم » و این احتمالا آخرین نامه ای باشد که من برای تو می نویسم و می خواهم بدانی من همیشه دوستت داشته ام، تا وقتی گردبند صلیبت در گردنم است این عشق با من خواهد بود حتی حالا که خودت کنارم نیستی._  
 _میتیای تو - سوم سپتامبر 1922. "_

\- خدای من ... مامان!  
هری با صدای گرفته‌ زیرلب گفت _،_ ناخن هایش آنقدر محکم لبه های کاغذ را گرفته بود که به سفیدی می زد. چند لحظه خیره به نامه نگاه کرد٬ آنقدر که دوباره دیدش تار شد. نامه را روی زمین انداخت و دستی به صورتش کشید؛ نفهمید تمام مدت داشت اشک می ریخت. می خواست این فقط یک خواب باشد، یک کابوس بچگانه که مادرش او را از آن بیدار کند. اما نمی توانست باشد چون قلبش درد می کشید و درد در رویایش جایی نداشت.

***

هری به تاج تخت تکیه داد، هوا تاریک شده بود، چند ساعت گذشته بود و حالا کمی آرام تر شده بود. اما هنوز برایش مثل یک داستان خیالی بود، با اینکه همه چیز باهم جور در می آمد.  
دستش را زیر پیراهنش برد و گردنبند صلیبش را بیرون آورد.

\- می فهمم مامان، حالا می فهمم چرا اون حرف رو زدی، فقط کاش الان اینجا بودی تا به سوال هام جواب بدی٬ تو می تونستی منو از این برزخ نجات بدی ولی الان دیگه نیستی، هیچ کس نیست.

هری گردبند را ول کرد و دستی به صورتش کشید تا اشک های مزاحمش را پس بزند. خواست روی تخت دراز بکشد که صدای در بلند شد.

گردبند را توی لباسش برگرداند و صدایش را صاف کرد: بله

مادربزرگ در را باز کرد.  
\- چه قدر اینجا تاریکه...

\- نه روشن نکنین

هری خیلی دیر واکنش نشان داد‌ و حالا اتاق روشن شده بود و قطعا چهره گرفته اش واضح تر بود.

\- نمی‌خوای شام بخوری عزیزم؟ حتی برای ناهارم نیومدی، حالت خوبه؟ مریض که نیستی؟

\- من خوبم ...فقط ...

\- چشمات چرا قرمزه؟

\- من ...دلم براش... تنگ شده.

\- اوه، عزیزم

مادربزرگ عصایش را کنار تخت گذاشت و روی تخت نشست، دستی به گونه خیس هری کشید و گفت:  
\- اشکال نداره عزیزم، فکر خوبی نبود که اون اتاق رو نشونت دادم.

هری نفس عمیقی کشید تا دوباره کنترلش را به دست آورد.  
\- مادربزرگ

\- بله عزیزم

\- می تونم یک سوال ازتون بپرسم؟

\- حتما

\- مادر من با عشق ازدواج کرد؟

مادربزرگ سکوت کرد، چند لحظه به چشم های منتظر هری نگاه کرد و بعد گفت: اوه، پس تو می‌دونی؟

\- نه نمی دونم، شما بهم بگین .

\- دوباره رفتی تو اون اتاق؟

\- من...متاسفم ...فقط کنجکاو بودم.

\- اشکال نداره، بالاخره باید می فهمیدی.

هری اخم کرد.  
\- ولی من نفهمیدم، من هنوز نمی فهمم!

\- این برات سخته!

هری با کنایه گفت:  
\- سخت تر از این که فهمیدم مامانم عاشق یک دختر بود و ولش کرد؟

\- اوه...هری ...

\- بهم بگین اشتباه نمی کنم.

\- عزیزم، اون ولش نکرد ...همش، همش تقصیر من بود.

\- چی؟

\- می دونستم بالآخره باید اعترافش کنم، اونقدر پیر شدم که دیگه فاش شدن این راز برام مهم نباشه٬ باشه هری، بهت می‌گم، هر چی که بخوای رو برات توضیح می دم.

\- می شنوم

\- تو اشتباه نمی کنی، حق با توئه، اون عاشق یک دختر بود، در واقع اونا عاشق هم بودن، اولش فقط دوتا دوست صمیمی٬ اما کم کم بیشتر شد وقتی هر دوشون بزرگتر شدند، ولی من اهمیتی ندادم، اون موقع فکر می کردم اونا فقط زیادی صمیمی اند، اما خب این صمیمیت بیش از حد هیچ وقت پنهان نموند، همه جا پیچیده بود و من بالآخره متوجه شدم و اون پیشم اعتراف کرد و تنها کاری که من کردم ...

مادربزرگ کمی مکث کرد و دوباره ادامه داد.  
\- در واقع اشتباهی که کردم، اون موقع تنها چیزی که برام اهمیت داشت این بود که آبروی خانواده مون لکه دار نشه، سرزنشش کردم، اون باز پافشاری کرد ولی من روش فشار آوردم و در نهایت اون همه چیز رو تسلیم کرد، اون موقع پدرت از ویتا خواستگاری کرده بود، روزی که اون اومد پیشم، مادرت رو می‌گم، اون قبول کرد که با آنتونی ازدواج کنه ولی گفت هیچ وقت منو نمی بخشه و...و همه چیز رو من نابود کردم، اون ویتای پرشور و عاشق رو من نابود کردم و هر روز مردنش رو تماشا کردم...خدایا ...خدا منو ببخشه.

مادربزرگ صدایش رو به تحلیل رفت، هری دست هایش که می لرزید گرفت و گفت: شما دیگه مثل اون موقع نیستین

مادربزرگ لبخند مصنوعی ای زد.  
\- آره، نیستم، اما چه فایده؟ حالا که دیگه ویتا نیست؟ من اونو از خودم روندم.

\- ویولت، اون چی شد؟

\- من دنبالش گشتم، فقط برای اینکه اون عذاب وجدان چند ساله رو خاموش کنم، ولی وقتی پیداش کردم دیگه دیر شده بود، اون یک زندگی جدید داشت و من اصلا نتونستم جلو برم و اونو بهم بریزم، نخواستم زخم های گذشته رو تازه کنم.

\- یعنی می‌گین اون هنوز زنده است؟

\- معلومه که هست، اون همین جا زندگی می کنه، تو پاریس.

\- واقعا؟

\- آره

\- می‌شه بهم بگین کجا، خواهش می کنم...

\- هری!

\- لطفا، اصلا بذارین به جای شما حرف بزنم، لطفاً شجاع باشین مادربزرگ، مثل اون، این طوری اون آروم می گیره.

مادربزرگ نگاهش را از دست هایشان گرفت و مردد به هری نگاه کرد.

\- بسیار خب هری، اگر فکر می کنی این روح اونو آروم می کنه بهت می‌گم.

***

  
با دستی که روی شانه اش نشست سرش را بالا گرفت و به آن تیله های قهوه ای نگاه کرد.

لیام با ملایمت گفت: هی لویی، خوبی؟

لویی به مبل تکیه داد و گفت: آره لیام، حالش چطوره؟

لیام کنارش نشست.  
\- حالش خوبه، یه سقط جنین ناموفق داشته.

لویی با تعجب سرش را به سمتش چرخاند.  
\- چی؟ یعنی حامله بوده؟

\- آره لویی، تو نمی دونستی؟

\- نه! من امشب تازه بعد چند ماه دیدمش و بعد این اتفاق افتاد. اون حتی اونقدر شکمش بزرگ نشده که من بفهمم.

\- آره لویی چون فکر نکنم بیشتر از سه ماهش باشه.

\- اوه خدای من!

\- به هر حال الان هردوشون خوبن، شانس آورد، شوهرش کجاست؟ چرا تنها اومده اینجا ؟

لویی خم شد و دستش را روی صورتش کشید.  
\- نمی دونم لیام، من خودم غافلگیر شدم.

لویی کمی فکر کرد و بعد دوباره گفت: اون یکم باهاش مشکل داشت.

\- نباید بهش خبر بدیم؟

\- نه فکر نکنم، نمی دونم چرا با این وضع اومده اینجا ولی حتما مهم بوده... می خواست با من حرف بزنه ولی من ...گفتم که بره... و خب فاک ...از کجا باید می دونستم!؟

\- خیلی خب حالا که خطر رفع شد، هر وقت بیدار شد می تونی باهاش حرف بزنی، تو خوبی؟ چرا این قدر عصبی می زنی؟

لویی دستی به پیشونیش کشید و موهایش را کنار زد : چه گیری دادید شما دوتا!

\- دلت درد می کنه؟ دیدم دستت رو گذاشته بودی روش

\- خوبم لیام ...خوبم ...چیزی نیست.

لویی بلند شد.  
\- می تونم ببینمش؟

لیام جلوی لویی ایستاد، دستش را روی قفسه سینه لویی گذاشت و گفت: نه لویی نمی‌شه، تو خودت حالت خوب نیست، زرد شدی

\- بی‌خیال لیام، دوباره برگشتی شروع کردی!

لویی سعی کرد لیام را کنار بزند ولی لیام دوباره او را متوقف کرد.  
\- نه لویی گفتم که بهت، حالش خوبه، تو نیاز داری استراحت کنی!

\- من گفتم خوبم.

\- باشه ولی من می‌خوام مطمئن شم.

\- خیلی خب آقای دکتر، بفرما مطمئن شو.

***

لیام فشار سنج را از دور بازوی لویی باز کرد و گفت: خب لویی، می بینم واقعا حالت خوبه.!

\- بهت گفتم

لیام ابرویی بالا انداخت و سرش را به نشانه تاسف تکان داد.  
\- واقعا متوجه کنایه ام نشدی؟

\- فقط یهو امروز ...

\- آره یکم الکل؟ خودم متوجه شدم، ولی فقط این نیست لویی، تو عصبی هستی ولی خودت تو رفتارهات نمی بینی.

\- خب باید بگم جناب پین قبلا یک جا عصبانیتم خالی می شد ولی شما جلوشو گرفتی.

لیام تن صدایش را بالا برد:  
\- چه انتظاری داشتی لویی، کتفت در رفته بود، داغون شده بودی، می خواستی بذارم باز بری مسابقه بدی؟

\- دادم.

\- چی؟

\- چند وقت پیش باز مسابقه دادم

لیام چشم هایش را چرخاند و گفت: لویی واقعا عقلت رو از دست دادی؟

\- نمی خواستم ولی مجبور شدم، اتفاقی هم نیفتاد می بینی که خوبم.

\- آره اتفاقی نیفتاد لویی ولی الان باید بیشتر مراقب باشی، فکر نکن چون چند ماهه گذشته هنوز می تونی مثل سابق بازی کنی.

\- چرا خودت چک نمی کنی تا مطمئن شی؟

\- یعنی این قدر دلت برای کتک کاری تنگ شده؟

\- بالآخره یه جا باید تخلیه اش کنم دیگه، اگر صورت خوشگلت رو نمی خوای می تونم روی تو امتحان کنم.

\- دلت میاد؟

\- الان که دوباره نگاه می کنم می بینم دلم میاد.

\- واقعا که لویی، لباست رو در بیار.

\- چرا؟ می خوای کشتی بگیریم؟

\- نه! می خوام کتفت رو چک کنم.

\- واقعا دلم برای حرص دادن تو تنگ شده بود.  
لویی گفت و دکمه های پیراهنش را باز کرد.  
لیام نزدیک تر شد و دستش را روی شانه و ترقوه لویی گذاشت و گفت: حرکتش می‌دم بگو درد داری یا نه.

\- باشه.

لیام چند بار کتف لویی را تکان داد و هربار از او سوال کرد و در نهایت وقتی کارش تمام شد گفت: واقعا درد نداری یا داری سرکارم می‌ذاری؟

\- اون قدری نیست که اذیتم کنه.

\- پس یعنی درد داری؟

\- توئه لعنتی محکم فشارش می‌دی مسلما شونه سالمم اون طوری تکون بدی درد داره!

\- دکتر هم شدی تو این یک ماه؟

\- نه ولی با یک دکتر دیگه آشنا شدم، از توهم خوش اخلاق تر بود.  
لویی در حالی که دکمه های پیراهنش را می بست گفت.

لیام وسایلش را داخل کیفش برگرداند و گفت: پس می گفتی همون بیاد معاینه ات کنه.

لویی چند لحظه سکوت کرد، چون دوباره یادش افتاد او دیگر اینجا نیست.

لیام متوجه سکوت طولانی لویی و تغییر چهره اش شد و گفت: چت شد؟ خوبی؟

\- اون دیگه اینجا نیست.

\- یک طوری رفتی تو فکر گفتم لابد معشوقه ات بوده ولت کرده.

\- نمی‌دونم.

\- نمی دونی؟ اسم دختره چی بود؟

\- دختر؟

\- همین خانم دکتره که گفتی رفته!

\- من نگفتم دختره!

\- من حدس زدم

\- نه، اون پسر بود. البته اهل اینجا نبود.

\- لویی، یعنی می‌گی از یک پسر خوشت اومده ؟

لویی یک نخ از جا‌سیگاریش برداشت، آن را گوشه لبش گذاشت و روشن کرد.

\- لویی!

لویی دود سیگارش را فوت کرد و به چشم های کنجکاو لیام نگاه کرد.  
\- جوابم نظرت رو راجع به من تغییر می‌ده؟

\- برای چی هم چین فکری می کنی؟

\- چون این یکم عجیب غریبه، بیماری ای چیزی نگرفتم ؟

\- نه لویی احمق نشو، از کی دوست داشتن یک پسر تبدیل به بیماری شده؟

\- آخه قلبم مثل همیشه نمی زنه!

لیام سکوت کرد، در واقع انتظار نداشت بعد یک ماه برگردد و دوستش را اینگونه ببیند، اینگونه٬ طوری که شیفته یک نفر شده و آن هم یک پسر!

\- لیام، یک دارو نمی خوای برای مرضم تجویز کنی؟

لیام سرش را بالا گرفت و به آبی های لویی زل زد، دستش را روی سینه لویی گذاشت و او را روی تخت خواباند و گفت: استراحت کن لویی، فعلا هیچ دارویی برای درد تو کشف نشده.

* * *

1- این نقل قول از ویتا سکویل وست بود٬ این رو توی نامه اش به معشوقه اش ویولت کمپل نوشته بود و هم چنین پرانتز دوم هم یک تیکه از نامه هاشه.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> کتاب هایی که هری تو چپتر قبل تو کتابخونه نام برد هم متعلق به ویتاست. نمی دونم کسی می شناسه یا نه ولی خب یکی نویسنده های همجنسگرا بوده که از روی زندگیش فیلم هم ساختن.  
> من فقط از این زوج الهام گرفتم ولی داستان واقعیشون فرق داره و حتی توی دهه های دوم و سوم قرن بیست زندگی می کردن. ولی خب دوست داشتم که اسمشون تو بخشی از این کتاب باشه. البته هدف دیگه ای هم داشتم که تو قسمت بعد معلوم میشه.  
> ولی اگر دوست دارین می تونین داستان واقعیشون رو تو اینترنت بخونین.


	16. غریق

**\- December 1933**

**نایل به خانواده ای که سمت پذیرش می آمدند لبخند زد و گفت: به هتل ما خوش اومدین می تونم کمکتون کنم؟**

**مردی که حدودا چهل پنجاه سال می زد جلوتر آمد و خونسرد گفت: یه اتاق می خواستیم، دونفره با یک بچه**

**نایل دفترش را باز کرد، همان لحظه لویی بود که از راهرو به سمت پذیرش آمد و کنار میز ایستاد. نگاهی به مرد مسن پشت میز انداخت و بعد کاغذی که دستش بود کنار دست نایل قرار داد و گفت: اینارو لازم داریم نایل**

**نایل نگاه کوتاهی به لویی انداخت و بعد یکی از کلیدها را از قفسه پشت سرش برداشت و به سمت مرد گرفت: اقامت خوبی رو برای شما و خانواده تون آرزو می‌کنم آقا.**

**مرد تشکر کرد، لویی برای بار آخر به زنی که یک دختر بچه در آغوشش خوابیده بود و پشت سر مرد راه افتاد نگاه کرد و بعد دوباره به دفترش برگشت.**   
**...**   
**سه روز بعد**   
**لویی کلافه به نظر می رسید، خواب با چشم هایش غریبه شده بود، تصمیم گرفت در حیاط قدم بزند تا اینکه در رخت خواب غلت بزند.**   
**فقط یک پالتو روی پیراهنش پوشید و از اتاق بیرون رفت. وارد حیاط شد، دو طرف پالتوش را نزدیک تر کرد، از جیبش سیگارش را در آورد و روشن کرد.**   
**هتل کاملا در سکوت شب فرورفته بود، فقط صدای باد و شرشر آب نمای کنار حیاط بود که به گوش می رسید و گزگز سوختن فیلتر سیگار.**

**لویی مشغول قدم زدن شد ولی متوجه سایه ای شد، سرعت قدم هایش را بیشتر کرد و بعد صدای کسی توجه اش را جلب کرد.**

**لویی با دیدن زنی که پشت به او ایستاده بود متوقف شد. چند لحظه به زمزمه و آواز آرومی که زیرلب می خواند گوش داد.**   
**زن با صدای خش خش پای کسی برگشت و لویی متوجه دختر بچه ای شد که توی آغوشش نگه داشته است. با دیدن لویی در تاریکی یک قدم به عقب رفت و حلقه دست هایش را دور دختر بچه تنگ تر کرد.**

**لویی یک قدم برداشت تا نور حیاط صورتش را روشن کند و سپس گفت: ببخشید نمی‌خواستم بترسونمت.**

**زن گاردش را پایین آورد، آن مرد آشنا بود چون اون را قبلا دیده بود.**

**\- من ‌...من منظوری نداشتم.**   
**زن گفت و لویی به چشم های قهوه ایش نگاه کرد و جواب داد : اشکال نداره، فکر کردم کسی نیست تو حیاط٬ فقط اومدم چک کنم کی بود.**

**\- نمی خواستم خلوت اینجارو بهم بزنم.**

**لویی لبخند زد:**   
**\- مشکلی نیست٬ من فقط اومده بودم قدم بزنم.**

**\- منم...**   
**به دختر بچه در بغلش اشاره کرد.**

**\- آوه آره، داشتی براش لالایی می خوندی! هوا خیلی سرد نیست برای قدم زدن اینجا؟**

**\- نیاز داشتم از اتاقم بیام بیرون، خودتون چرا اومدین بیرون تو سرما؟**

**\- نیاز داشتم از اتاقم بیام بیرون!**

**زن چند لحظه به چشم های آبی لویی که زیر نور مهتاب می درخشید نگاه کرد، لویی متوجه سیگارش که هنوز خاموش نکرده بود شد و گفت: اوه، بهتره خاموشش کنم.**

**زن دختر بچه که حالا آرام گرفته بود را در آغوشش جا به جا کرد.**   
**\- خب اممم...**   
**لویی به موهای مجعدی که شلخته روی شانه هایش افتاده بود نگاه کرد. زن با دیدن چهره متفکر لویی گفت:**

**\- لیلی وارنر**   
**لویی بلافاصله جواب داد: درسته٬ لیلی وارنر، یه هم صحبت می خوای؟**

**\- کی اینو در خواست می کنه؟**

\- **لویی تاملینسون از اشتوتگارت**

**دختر کمی مکث کرد، چند لحظه به چهره لویی نگاه کرد و سپس جواب داد:**   
**\- البته، قبول می کنم**

**\- پس چرا نمی شینی؟**

**\- اون خوابش نمی برد.**

**\- حالا آروم به نظر میاد.**

**لیلی به دختر بچه نگاه کرد و گفت: آره، آروم خوابیده.**

**\- درسته که به یک بچه حسودی کنم؟**

**\- چرا باید حسودی کنید؟**

**\- که این قدر راحت خوابش برده.**

**لیلی که حالا نشسته بود، به دختر بچه روی بازویش خوابیده بود نگاه کرد، موهای طلایی دختر را از صورتش کنار زد و گفت: نه، فکر کنم منم حسودی می کنم.**

**\- فکر کنم چند روز پیش دیده بودمت، با پدرت اومده بودی!**

**\- پدرم؟ ...اون ...اون پدرم نبود**

**\- اوه متاسفم، من ...**

**\- تقصیر شما نیست، اون به نظر نمیاد همسرم باشه!**

**\- و اون ...**

**لویی به دختر بچه اشاره کرد.**   
**\- دخترمه... امیلی**

***

لیلی سر جایش تکان خورد، چشم هایش را باز کرد و قبل از اینکه متوجه مردی که کنارش روی مبل نشسته بود بشود، صدای آشنایی به گوشش رسید.

\- هی، بالاخره بیدار شدی؟

لیلی به سمت صدا چرخید٬ چند لحظه خیره به لویی نگاه کرد. لویی روزنامه اش را کنار گذاشت و به تخت نزدیک شد. گوشه تخت نشست و به چهره گیج او نگاه کرد.  
\- حالت خوبه؟

لیلی اما همچنان به لویی زل زد، خودش را روی تخت بالا کشید، به تاج تخت تکیه داد، به اطراف نگاه کرد.

لویی نگاهش را دنبال کرد و وقتی نگاه خیره او را روی ملافه جمع شده روی پایین تنه اش دید، گفت: حالش خوبه٬ حال هردوتون.

لیلی بغضش را قورت داد و در حالی که سرش هنوز پایین بود گفت: چرا، چرا همون جا ولم نکردی؟

\- شاید چون هنوز یاد نگرفتم، البته عجیبه که هنوز یاد نگرفتم‌ نه؟

لیلی سرش را بالا آورد و لویی توانست چشم های براق او را ببیند.  
\- باید می‌ذاشتی بمیرم!

لویی اخم کرد : چرا؟ فکر می کنی اون قدر نامردم که بذارم از درد بمیری؟!

\- نه، ولی باید میذاشتی تاوانش رو بدم!

\- تاوام رفتنت رو؟ فکر کنم وقتی رفتی و حالا با این وضعیت تنها برگشتی تاوانشو داده باشی!

\- تو از دستم عصبانی هستی؟

لویی با تاخیر جواب داد: نمی‌دونم... اون فقط برای یه لحظه بود و الان مطمئن نیستم!

\- از اینجا می‌رم لویی، هر وقت بخوای. حتی اگر همین الان بگی!

\- من نمی‌خوام بری، نمی‌ذارم برگردی.

\- چی؟

\- گفتم نمی‌ذارم بری، مخصوصا با این وضع!

\- ولی ...

\- گفتم اونقدر نامرد نشدم، اینجا همه خودشون تصمیم می گیرن کی می خوان برن.

\- ویل...

\- البته این بار می‌گن کِی!

\- من ...من نمی خواستم این شکلی شه ویلیام

\- چطور؟ من فقط انتظار داشتم بهم بگی کجا رفتی، این خواسته زیادی بود؟

\- عمدا این کارو کردم، حس کردم شاید فراموش کردن یه عوضی راحت تر باشه.

\- متوجه نمیشم چرا فکر کردی این طوری راحت تره؟

\- نمی‌دونم لویی٬ من ...من واقعا متاسفم.

\- چرا رفتی؟

\- من... من مجبور شدم

لویی عصبی خندید:  
\- چرا؟ چی مجبورت کرد؟ عشق یه پیرمرد؟

\- نه لویی... من به خاطر امیلی برگشتم، اون داشت دخترم رو از چنگم می کشید بیرون، این تنها راهی بود که می تونستم نگهش دارم، تحمل کردن اون تنها راه بود.

\- پس چرا برگشتی؟

\- چون نتونستم، اون ...اون ...

لویی با نگرانی پرسید.  
\- اون چی؟

\- اون هر روز بدتر می‌شد.

\- اون بچه اونه؟

\- آره.

\- چرا اینکارو کردی؟

\- اون پسر می خواست.

\- اون مجبورت کرد!

\- این بار خودم خواستم، فکر می کردم تمومش می کنه!

لیلی کمی مکث کرد، صدایش حالا می لرزید و تن صدایش پایین تر می آمد.

\- فکر می کردم تمومش می کنه...

لویی نزدیک تر شد، به چشم های خیس لیلی نگاه کرد و صدایش زد.

در نهایت بغضش شکست و به سختی حرف زد.  
\- اما نمی‌شه لویی، هیچ وقت ...تموم ...نمی‌شه

لویی او را به خودش نزدیک کرد، لیلی سرش را روی قفسه سینه لویی گذاشت و خودش را در آغوش او رها کرد.

\- نمی خوام اینم از دستم در بیاره لویی

لویی دستش را روی کمر لیلی حرکت داد.  
\- هی، لطفاً... فراموشش کن باشه؟

\- نمی تونم ...نمی خوام این‌ بارم تکرارش کنه

لویی با ملایمت گفت:  
\- من خیلی احمقم، نباید تو این وضع این بحث رو پیش می کشیدم.

لویی لیلی را از آغوشش جدا کرد، سرش را بالا آورد و به چشم های قرمز او نگاه کرد: اتفاقی نمی افته باشه؟

\- اگر تو می‌گی باشه.

\- فعلا استراحت کن، بعدا می تونیم نگران آینده باشیم خب؟

\- باشه

لیلی دوباره روی تخت دراز کشید، لویی ملافه را مرتب کرد.  
\- ویلیام

\- بله؟

\- تو منو بخشیدی؟

لویی لبخند زد: به نظر نمیاد بخشیده باشم؟

\- فقط می‌خوام بشنوم

\- خیلی وقته بخشیدمت لیلی.

***

هری به آدرس پشت پاکت را با ساختمان روبرویش چک کرد، نفسی تازه کرد و بعد به در ضربه زد. چشمی در باز و چشم های کسی نمایان شد.

\- بفرمایید، شما؟

خطوط و چین های دور چشم زن اولین چیزی بود که توجه هری را جلب کرد و بعد گفت: اینجا منزله خانوم ویولت کپله؟

\- شما؟

\- من هری استایلزم

زن چند لحظه با شک به هری نگاه کرد و در نهایت گفت:  
\- کسی دیگه به اسم کپل تو این خونه زندگی نمی کنه پسر جوون.

\- ولی، ولی من مطمئ‌...

چشمی بسته شد، هری حرفش را خورد و با تعجب به در نگاه کرد.   
بار دیگر در زد ولی این بار کسی جواب نداد.  
ناامید به در نگاه کرد، چند لحظه فکر کرد و بار دیگر در زد.  
\- خواهش می کنم، من پسر ویتام...اگر اینجا زندگی می کنن باید باهاشون حرف بزنم

صدای ضعیفی از پشت در جواب داد: بهت گفتم پسر، دیگه کسی به اون اسم اینجا زندگی نمی کنه.

هری به در زل زد، امکان نداشت آدرس را اشتباه آمده باشد، او نصف شهر را نگشته بود که حالا بدون نتیجه برگردد.  
به در تکیه داد و به فکر فرو رفت. بار دیگر به کاغذ مچاله شده در دستش نگاه کرد.

\- متاسفم مامان!

هری با ناامیدی گفت و به سمت در حیاط رفت، چند قدم بیشتر برنداشته بود که در باز شد و باز صدای همان زن آمد.

\- تو ...تو گفتی پسر ویتایی؟

هری برگشت، به چهره زن که حالا معلوم شده بود نگاه کرد. انگار قبلا او را جایی دیده بود.

\- بله خانوم، من هریم، پسر ویتا!

\- پس اون ... خودش کجاست؟

\- اون فوت کرده، دوازده ساله که فوت کرده!

هری متوجه تغییر حالت او شد، برای یک لحظه اطرافش را فراموش کرده بود و با لب های باز به هری خیره شده بود .

\- خانوم!

زن با لکنت گفت: چطور ...چطور مرد؟

\- ذات الریه

هری دید که رنگ از صورت زن پرید، هری نزدیک شد و گفت: حالتون خوبه خانوم؟

زن دستش را روی چارچوب قفل کرد، هری باز دیگر پرسید: شما اونو می شناسین؟ من دنبال ویولت کپلم، باید باهاش حرف بزنم، اگر آدرسـ...

زن وسط حرف هری پرید:   
\- منم، ویولت کپل منم!

هری چند لحظه با حیرت به زن نگاه کرد، چهره شکسته او هیچ شباهتی به عکس هایی که دیده بود نداشت. اما موهای خرمایی اش که بالا سرش جمع کرده بود و چشم های عسلیش گواه می داد او خودش است.   
هری دستش را داخل کتش برد و عکسی بیرون آورد و رو به زن گرفت: این شمایین؟

  
زن عکس را از دست هری گرفت، چند لحظه خیره به آن نگاه کرد و بعد هری متوجه قطره اشکی که روی عکس ریخت شد.

دستش را روی صورتش کشید و بعد به هری نگاه کرد: این ماییم، من و ویتا

\- تقریبا داشتم ناامید می‌شدم که پیداتون نکنم٬ می تونم چند کلمه باهاتون حرف بزنم ؟

\- اسمت چی بود؟

\- هری

\- بیا تو هری

هری کلاهش را برداشت و داخل شد، ویولت او را به سمت مبل های پذیرایی که دور تا دور شومینه چیده شده بود دعوت کرد. هری هنوز کمی معذب بود. همه ی این اتفاق ها هنوز کمی عجیب و غریب بنظر می رسید.

\- بشین راحت باش، من زود بر می‌گردم‌.

هری روی مبل دونفره نشست، کلاهش را روی پاهایش گذاشت و به دکور اطرافش نگاه کرد. خانه آنقدر بزرگ و تجملاتی ای نبود. هری با پوست لبش بازی کرد و به گلدانی که عطر گل هایش تمام فضا را پر کرده بود نگاه کرد.

\- ببخشید منتظر موندی.  
هری سرش را برگرداند و به او که سینی چای را حمل می کرد نگاه کرد، سینی را روی میز گذاشت و بعد روبروی هری نشست‌.

\- ممنون که قبول کردین باهام حرف بزنید. اگر نخواین حرف بزنین من درک می کنم.   
ویولت سرش را بالا آورد، هری می توانست از چشم های قرمزش تمام داستان تاخیرش را بفهمد.

\- من تمام این سال ها منتظر اون بودم و حالا پسرش روبروم نشسته.

\- سرنوشت بازی های عجیبی می کنه نه؟ من فکر می کردم الان باید استراسبورگ باشم و حالا پاریس ام روبروی زنی که عاشق مادرم بود.

\- پس ویتا تمام داستان رو برای تو گفته؟

\- اون هیچ وقت حرفی نمی زد، من بچه بودم که اون مرد و بعد هیچکس هیچ چیزی راجع بهش نگفت. نه پدرم، نه خودش ... هیچ کس تمام داستان رو به من نگفت.

\- این سنگین بود ؟

\- اینکه فهمیدم اون عاشق یک دختر بوده سنگین نبود؛ اینکه فکر می کنی تموم مدت عزیزترین فرد زندگیت زندگی آروم و پر از عشق داره و بعد یک دفعه همه معادله ها بهم می ریزه سنگینه؛ اینکه می فهمی اون لبخند ها واقعی نبودن؛ اون نگاه ها پر از انتظار بودن؛ اون دست هایی که هر روز بر سرت کشیده می شد در حسرت لمس کس دیگه ای بودن؛ اون صدا که هر روز صبح بخیر می گفت در حسرت گفتن دوست دارم بودن و تو نمی فهمیدی، تو نمی فهمیدی و تمام مدت فکر می کردی ...فکر می کردی داری توی بهشت زندگی می کنی و بعد کسی هلت می‌ده توی جهنم ...این سخته، این درد داره...

هری از حجم کلماتی که پشت هم ردیف کرده بود به نفس افتاد. نگاهش را از دست های لرزانش به چشم های ویولت دوخت. حالا که او را از نزدیک می دید بیشتر درد را حس می کرد. ویولت با ناراحتی به هری نگاه کرد. از سر جایش بلند شد، کنار هری نشست و دست هری را گرفت و گفت:   
متاسفم، می دونی این یکم سخته، سخته که بخوام داستان رو برات بگم.

\- من درک می کنم، ولی ...ولی شما تنها کسی هستین که می تونستم باهاش حرف بزنم و همه چی رو بدون کم و کاست بهم بگه.

\- وقتی در رو کامل به روت باز کردم، وقتی برگشتی و دیدمت برای یک لحظه باورم نشد، انگار دوباره ویتا روبروم ایستاده بود، دوباره کت شلوار پوشیده بود و اومده بود دنبال من، تو بی اندازه منو یاد اون انداختی و برای یه لحظه انگار تمام دلخوری این چند سال از بین رفت، انگار دوباره برگشتم تو اتاق ویتا و اون داشت بهم لبخند می زد.

هری به لبخند تلخی که گوشه لب های زن شکل گرفت نگاه کرد، دست او را که چین های رویش داستان تمام این سال ها را پشتش پنهان کرده بود محکم تر گرفت.

\- اونو وقتی دیدم که اومده بود دیدن یکی از دوست هاش، اون زیاد بهم توجه نکرد ولی من اونو دعوت کردم به یک مهمونی چای، باهم حرف زدیم و اون بالاخره سپر دفاعیش رو پایین آورد، اون شب اونقدر راحت حرف زدیم که انکار چند سال بود دوست بودیم، مادرت زیاد اهل دوست پیدا کردن نبود اما خیلی سریع صمیمی شدیم، اون شب من تو راهرو گونه اش رو بوسیدم. اما ما هیچ وقت فکر نمی کردیم این قدر وابسته هم شیم، همیشه مثل دوتا دوست خیلی صمیمی به نظر می اومدیم، باهم کتاب می خوندیم، باهم مدرسه می رفتیم تمام روز هامون کنار هم می گذشت، وقتی از هم فاصله می گرفتیم اون مثل دوری از یک دوست نبود، مثل این بود که کسی از وجودم گم شده، اما می دونی این خوشی زیاد طول نکشید، اون یک مدت از من فاصله گرفت، می دونستم می ترسید. اون زیبا بود و همه خواهان اون بودند مثل پدرت. من فکر می کردم همه چیز تموم شده است وقتی نامه های مادرت کمتر می شد، من می دونستم یه جای کار اشتباهه. من غمگین شدم ولی یک روز در یک مهمونی بود که من دوباره به اتاقش رفتم و علت بی توجهیش رو پرسیدم، می دونستم اون مردده و من می خواستم همه ی اون تردید ها رو از بین ببرم، من بوسیدمش برای اولین بار بود که لب هاشو بوسیدم‌...

هری لبخند زد و گفت: اون چرا تردید داشت؟

\- اون فکر می کرد این یکم عجیبه که عاشق یه دختر باشه، فکر می کرد تنهاست و من می خواستم بهش بگم که تنها نیست.

هری لبخندش را جمع کرد و برای یک لحظه احساس کرد چه قدر کسی مثل ویولت را در زندگیش کم داشت.  
\- بعد چی شد؟ چرا همه چیز بهم ریخت؟

\- اون در نهایت با آنتونی ازدواج کرد.

\- پس همه چیز تموم شد؟

\- نه، ما باز باهم در ارتباط بودیم ولی، ولی خب

\- نتونستین تو یک رابطه نصفه و نیمه دووم بیارین ؟

\- فقط اون نبود، ویتا خیلی به خانواده اش پایبند بود و ما رابطمون کمرنگ تر شد، وقتی اون اولین بچش رو باردار شد من دیگه هیچ نامه ای ازش دریافت نکردم.

\- متاسفم

ویولت به صورتش دست کشید تا اشکش را کنار بزند و سپس گفت: من فکر می کردم تقصیر اونه اما بعد به این نتیجه رسیدم چرا باید انتظار داشت که با اون همه آدم که جلوی ما سنگ می انداختن به همین راحتی بتونیم دووم بیاریم.

\- یعنی هیچ وقت هم چین رابطه ای دووم نمیاره ؟

\- به شرطی دووم میاره که هردو کنار هم باشن، ولی ما از هم دور بودیم، چطور می تونستیم تنهایی از پسش بر بیایم؟

\- درسته.

\- وای چه قدر حرف زدم، چایی هامون سرد شد، من برم عوضشون کنم.

ویولت بلند شد، هری لبخند کمرنگی زد، اما همین که او رفت همان لبخند هم از صورتش پاک شد.  
تمام حرف های او در سرش چرخید و او را گیج تر کرد، او می خواست خودش را از این منجلاب بیرون بکشد و حالا داشت بیشتر دست و پا می زد.

\- خب هری، بهم بگو چی کار می کنی، فکر می کنم دیگه حرف زدن از گذشته کافی باشه.  
ویولت با لبخند گفت و سینی را روبروی هری گذاشت.

هری فنجان چای را برداشت، گرمایش کمی از کرختی انگشت هایش کم کرد.

\- من پزشکی می خونم تو دانشگاه

\- چه قدر عالی

\- ولی ولش کردم.

ویولت از تعجب اخم کرد.  
\- چرا؟

هری نفسش را به سختی بیرون داد و بعد اندکی تعلل جواب داد.  
\- من ...خب من از یکی خوشم می اومد.

\- خب

\- از یک پسر

ویولت فنجانش را در هوا نگه داشت و با حیرت به هری زل زد.  
\- از یک پسر؟

\- آره، ما باهم رابطه داشتیم و ...

هری نفسش را فوت کرد، ولی در نهایت نتوانست طاقت بیاورد و ادامه بدهد.  
فنجانش را روی میز گذاشت و به صورتش دست کشید.  
\- بعد همه چی خراب شد   
هری با صدای شکسته گفت، ویولت که غافلگیر شده بود از سر جایش بلند شد و سریع به سمت هری رفت. دستش را پشت کمر هری کشید و با نگرانی نگاهش کرد.

هری بینیش را بالا کشید و صورتش را پاک کرد و با صدای گرفته گفت: متاسفم

\- چرا باید متاسف باشی عزیزم، به خاطر همین اومدی اینجا؟

\- منم هیچی نمی‌دونم، همه چی گیجم کرده.

\- به من بگو عزیزم، فکر کن الان ویتا نشسته کنارت

\- کاش اون اینجا بود

ویولت دست هری را گرفت و گفت:   
\- من هستم

هری سرش را برگرداند و لبخند ویولت کمی دلش را آرام کرد.  
\- می‌خوای حرف بزنی؟

\- آره، نمی دونم از کجا شروع کنم

\- از همون جایی که این احساسات رو راجع به خودت داشتی.

\- خب، وقتی اومدم دانشگاه اونو دیدم، اسمش کول بود ...اون حس عجیبی تو وجودم ایجاد می کرد، هیچ وقت این حس رو نسبت به یک دختر نداشتم

\- اون هم همین حس رو داشت؟

\- ما کم کم از دوست صمیمی رسیدیم به یک رابطه جدی ولی خب ...آنتونی فهمید و منو فرستاد به ... به کلیسا

\- اوه خدای من

\- اونجا کاملا منو شکست

هری با یادآوری آن خاطره دوباره زیر گریه زد.

\- اگر اذیت می‌شی می خوای نگی؟

هری سرش را به دوطرف تکان داد: نه، خوبم ...اونجا ...اون حرف های خوبی نزد... اون همش به من می گفت من مریضم

\- تو مریض نیستی عزیزم

\- ولی اون گفت هر وقت با یک زن رابطه داشته باشم می فهمم

\- اون مزخرف گفته هری

\- ولی من با یک زن رابطه داشتم

\- چی؟

هری تن صدایش را پایین آورد : من باهاش خوابیدم!

\- اوه هری.

\- نمی خواستم ولی ...ولی من ...من

\- تو چی؟

\- اون... اون منو   
هری نفسش را به سختی بیرون داد، یقه لباسش را گرفت.  
\- ارضام کرد.

ویولت چند لحظه خیره به صورت گر گرفته هری نگاه کرد و نتوانست یک کلمه حرف بزند.

\- اگر من مشکلی ندارم چرا این شکلی شد؟ چرا باید بهش واکنش نشون می دادم، چرا حتی کول هم می گفت اشتباهه، چرا همه بهم میگن اشتباهه؟

هری با عصبانیت گفت و بعد با چشم های سرخ به ویولت نگاه کرد.  
ویولت دستش را نوازش وار روی ران هری کشید و به آرامی گفت: تو اشتباه نیستی هری، اینکه تو با بقیه فرق داری دلیل نمیشه وجود تو اشتباه باشه. تو هیچ وقت از اون رابطه لذت بردی؟

\- نه ولی...

\- این فرق داره هری، اون یه اجبار بود، تو به اجبار با اون خوابیدی و این اون چیزی نیست که ثابت کنه تو داشتی اشتباه می کردی، این احساسات یک شبه تغییر نمی کنه.

هری دیگر اشک نریخت و منتظر ادامه حرف های ویولت ماند.

\- شاید اگر این طور بهت بگم بهتر باشه، ویتا همیشه‌ به من می گفت فکر می کرد تنهاست تا وقتی منو پیدا کرد، وقتی من بقیه دوستامون که مثل ما بودن بهش معرفی می کردم وقتی باهم حرف می زدیم می فهمیدیم مشکل از ما نیست، مشکل از سمت کساییه چیزی نمی دونن. بین ما ها کسایی هم بودن که به دو طرف گرایش داشتند. می دونم این برات عجیبه، هنوزم برای ما هست، ویتا لباس های مردونه می پوشید چون رابطه ما براش عجیب بود، مثل یه مرد رفتار می کرد چون فقط رابطه یه مرد و زن تو ذهنش جا افتاده بود. اما این اصلا قابل مقایسه نیست هری٬ تمام زندگی یه فرد به رابطه جنسی وابسته نیست، این یک مبنای کامل برای فهمیدن چیزی که واقعا هستی نیست، چیز های مهم تری هست.

هری که انگار آرام گرفت بود، دستش را کامل روی صورتش کشید تا اشک های باقی مانده روی صورتش را پاک کند.  
ویولت دستمال پارچه ای به دست هری داد.  
ویولت لبخند زد و سریع بلند شد و با یک لیوان آب دوباره به سمت هری برگشت.

هری: ممنون

\- بهتری؟

\- الان احساس بهتری دارم.

\- من دلم نمی خواد پسر ویتا رو این شکلی ببینم، مخصوصا که اون دقیقا شکل مادرشه

هری لبخند زد٬ ویولت بار دیگر گفت:

\- خب بگو ببینم بعد اون اتفاق از کسی خوشت اومده ؟

هری در فکر فرو رفت، اما اولین کسی که در ذهنش نقش بست چشم های آبی آن مرد آلمانی بود ولی در آخر جواب داد.   
\- خب، نه

\- آدم برای "نه" این قدر فکر می کنه؟

\- خب من ...

"ویولت"

هردو به سمت صدایی که از انتهای راهرو می آمد برگشتند. زنی که نهایت چهل سال داشت به سمت پذیرایی آمد : سلام ویولت... اوه این آقای جوان کی هستند؟

زن با دیدن هری گفت.

\- اوه سارا

\- نکنه داری بهم خیانت می کنی عزیزم؟

هری ایستاد و با تعجب به آن دونفر نگاه کرد.

ویولت زن را به جلو هل داد و رو به هری گفت: این سارائه هری، همسرم   
ویولت دم گوش او چیزی زمزمه کرد و بعد سارا جلو آمد و با لبخند رو به هری گفت: سلام هری

\- سلام   
هری دست سارا را گرفت و روی دستش را بوسید و گفت: خوشبختم خانوم

\- اوه، چه جنتلمن، ویولت فکر کنم بهتره که دیگه جدا شیم، این چشم های سبز داره از راه به درم می کنه.

\- اوه سارا، اذیتش نکن، اون گیه

سارا خندید.  
\- شوخی کردم عزیزم، خوش اومدی

هری دوباره لبخند زد : ممنونم

***

هری جلوی در برای بدرقه با آن ها ایستاد، دیدن کسانی که مثل او بودند باعث می شد دیگر در آن مرداب خودش را غرق نکند.

هری: ممنون که منو برای شام دعوت کردید.

سارا: حرفش هم نزن هری، خوشحالم بالاخره ویولتم رو از انتظار نجات دادی.

هری لبخند زد، دستش را داخل پیراهنش برد و گردن بندش را بیرون کشید و گفت: مادرم وقتی مریض بود اینو بهم داد و بهم گفت عشق رو قبول کنم هر طوری که هست و من منظورش رو تازه فهمیدم.

ویولت: من اون گردبند رو بهش داده بودم

\- اون هیچ وقت اینو از خودش جدا نکرد.  
هری پاکتی از جیبش در آورد و آن را به سمت ویولت گرفت.  
\- اینو اون برای شما نوشته.

\- برای من؟

\- من اونو تو اتاقش پیدا کردم و اسم شما روشه، البته ببخشید که مجبور شدم بازش کنم.

ویولت نامه را گرفت و به اسمش که روی آن نقش بسته بود نگاه کرد.  
\- آره٬ این دست خط اونه، ممنون هری

هری گردبند را به سمت ویولت گرفت و گفت: فکر کنم این رو باید به شما برگردونم.

ویولت دستش را جلو آورد و انگشت های هری را مشت کرد و گفت: اگر اون خواسته پیش تو باشه پس بهتره پیش تو بمونه هری، شاید باعث شه بیشتر یاد حرف های من و مادرت بیفتی

هری گردنبند را داخل جیبش گذاشت و در نهایت گفت: بابت همه چیز ممنونم. 


	17. دور

لویی وارد کلوپ شد. مرد سیاه پوستی که در حال صحبت با پسر جوانی بود، یک لحظه نگاهش به پشت سر افتاد و با دیدن لویی حرفش را قطع کرد و فرد روبرویش را کنار زد و گفت: اوه ببین کی مارو یادش افتاده، جناب تاملینسون!

لویی لبخند زد و خودش را در آغوشِ بزرگِ مرد انداخت: اگر خبر داشتم این قدر دلتنگی زودتر می‌اومدم.

مرد مسن لویی را از آغوشش جدا کرد، لویی موهای جوگندمیش که در تضاد با پوستش بود و چشم های قهوه ای، بینی پهن و لب های درشت مرد را از نظر گذراند.

مرد اخم ساختگی ای کرد و گفت:  
\- خیلی بی‌وفا شدی!

\- متاسفم مورگان، تو خودت می‌دونی چرا.

\- یعنی فقط برای مسابقه دادن باید به استاد پیرت سر بزنی؟

\- اوه این حرف رو نزن تو هنوز جوونی!

\- خیلی خب، این قدر چاپلوسی نکن.

لویی خندید و خودش را از آغوش مرد که با وجود سنش هنوز تنومند بود جدا کرد.  
سرش را به طرف رینگ چرخاند؛ صدای مشت و نفسش های دونفری که مسابقه می‌دادند در هم آمیخته بود و فردی بینشان داوری می‌کرد.

\- حضورت کمرنگ شده، اومدی فقط نگاه کنی؟  
صدای مورگان بود که دم گوشش آمد.

\- نه مورگان، نفر بعدی منم.

مورگان اخم کرد و لحنش کمی نگران شد:  
\- مطمئنی کتفت اون‌قدر خوب شده که مسابقه بدی؟

لویی به طرف او برگشت، کتش را درآورد و گفت:  
\- می‌تونی امتحانم کنی!

***

  
" این ست، ست آخر خواهد بود، شرکت کننده ها می‌تونن کمی استراحت کنن."

لویی دستکش هایش را کند و به گوشه رینگ رفت و نشست. مورگان حوله را دستش داد، لویی زیر لب تشکر کرد و حوله را روی موهایش کشید. سرش را به رینگ تکیه داد و چشم هایش را بست تا نفسش هایش آرام شود.

\- لویی!

\- هووم؟

\- مطمئنی می‌خوای ست آخر رو هم بازی کنی؟

لویی چشم هایش را باز کرد، دستکش هایش را دوباره برداشت و نفس زنان جواب داد:  
\- البته مورگان، سه تا ست الکی بازی نکردم! که یک دفعه تو حساس ترین لحظه وا بدم.

\- سه ست خسته کننده بود لویی!

\- اوه، بی خیال اُپا* ! حرف اصلیت چیه؟

*[Opa,ger: پدربزرگ ]

\- هر وقت به ست چهارم می‌کشه تو خیلی عصبی می‌شی.

لویی با اخم به سمت مورگان چرخید: قرار نیست اتفاقی بیفته٬ بلایی سر کسی نمی‌آد.

\- من منظورم این نبود.

لویی رکابیش که به بدنش چسبیده بود در آورد و توی بغل مورگان پرت کرد.  
\- بهتره چشمات رو خوب باز کنی و این ست رو با دقت ببینی اُپا!

\- خدای من تو هنوز مثل بچگیت لجبازی!  
مورگان زیر لب غر زد، لویی توجه ای نکرد، به وسط رینگ رفت٬ دندان گیرش را گذاشت و با حرکت داور، ست آخر شروع شد.

لویی درجا زد و گاردش را بالا آورد، حریف با یک ضربه بازی را شروع کرد. لویی با ضربات پی در پی جوابش را داد و تقریبا نصف زمان ست همین‌طور گذشت. انگار قصد طرف مقابلش فقط تلف کردن زمان بود اما نمی‌دانست با این‌کار به جای خسته کردنش، او را بیشتر عصبی می‌کرد. حس می کرد آدرنالین خونش در اوجش قرار دارد.  
چند لحظه دست نگه داشت و ضربات فرد روبرویش را آنالیز کرد، وقتی زمان را مناسب دید، با چند ضربه کوتاه اما کار‌ساز طرف مقابلش را زمین زد.

روی او خیمه زد، صداهای اطرافش کندتر شده بودند، صدای نفس‌ها و ضربان قلبش در گوشش می‌پیچید و عرق سردی از روی کمرش سر خورد. لویی مشتش را بالا آورد و صورت حریف را نشانه گرفت اما دقیقا در وسط راه متوقف شد. از بین موهای عرق کرده اش که کمی جلوی دیدش را گرفته بود به صورت حریف نگاه کرد و نگاهش روی چشم های سبز او متوقف شد. ذهنش مهیب زد و صدایی در سرش پیچید.

' من می بردمش '

لویی برای یک لحظه لرزش بدنش متوقف شد، مشتش که هنوز در هوا مانده بود پایین آورد. چشم هایش را باز و بسته کرد تا تصویر پشت پلکش محو شود. دوباره به فرد مقابلش نگاه کرد و دیگر اثری از آن پسر با موهای فر، چشم های سبز و کبودی روی گونه اش نبود.

بلند شد، دستکشش را در آورد و دستش را به طرف پسر روبرویش دراز کرد. پسر ابتدا کمی با تردید به لویی زل زد و سپس دستش را گرفت و لویی با کمی فشار بلندش کرد.

داور سوت را خیلی وقت بود زده، جلو آمد و دست لویی را بالا آورد و بلند گفت: برنده؛ لویی تاملینسون.

افراد زیادی مسابقه را تماشا نمی‌کردند اما همان تعداد کم هم با معرفی برنده شروع به تشویق و سر و صدا کردند. اما لویی لبخند نزد، در ثانیه های دیگری گیر افتاده بود و صدای دیگری در گوشش زنگ می‌زد.  
داور دست لویی را پایین آورد. لویی از رینگ بیرون رفت. دستی بین موهای نمناکش کشید و آن ها را از پیشانیش کنار زد.

مورگان حرفی نزد، خودش را با لویی هم قدم کرد و بطری را به سمتش گرفت. لویی آن را گرفت و زیرلب تشکر کرد. کمی از آب خورد اما از گرگرفتگیش کاسته نشد پس آب را روی سرش ریخت. به صدا زدن مورگان توجه نکرد و تمام بطری را خالی کرد. روی صندلی نشست. سوز کمی که می آمد لرزه به تنش می‌انداخت. اما لویی به این سوز نیاز داشت، به این سرما برای خاموش کردن آتش افروخته وجودش نیاز داشت. آن آتش ابتدا یک شعله کوچک بود، اما تمام آتش سوزی های بزرگ با یک شعله کوچک شروع می‌شد٬ با یک جرقه و بعد تمام دودمانت را به آتش می‌کشید.

مورگان حوله را دور شانه های لویی گذاشت و با نگرانی گفت: مریض می‌شی لویی، بدنت رو خشک کن.

لویی حوله را روی بدنش کشید. مورگان تمام مدت به حرکاتش زل زد. لویی که نگاه سنگینش را حس کرده بود سرش را بالا آورد و گفت: چی تو سرته مورگان؟

\- اممم...فقط...تو...

\- نزدم تو صورتش، می‌خواستی اینو بگی؟

\- آره، لویی تو هیچ وقت...

\- لطفا دیگه این بحث رو پیش نکش، حداقل نه الان!

\- باشه. من می‌خوام برم به جان سر بزنم.

لویی از این‌که مورگان حرفی نزد ته دلش سپاسگزار بود، آن مرد همیشه او‌ را درک می‌کرد اما از طرفی به موقعش سر بحث را باز می کرد و از زیر زبون لویی همه چیز را بیرون ‌می‌کشید.

لویی حوله را دور خودش پیچید و گفت: هنوز مثل قبل مشتری داره؟

\- نه، می‌دونی بعد اون داستان دیگه مثل قبل نیست، بعضی‌ها می‌ترسن، حتی مشتری های سابق.

لویی سکوت کرد، مگر می‌توانست آن روز را فراموش کند؟

***

  
1 April ,1933 (دوسال پیش)

خیابان شلوغ تر از همیشه بود. لویی با احتیاط قدم برمی‌داشت تا به ماشین‌ها و آدم‌ها برخورد نکند.   
" برو کنار "

لویی با صدای ماشین از پشت سرش کنار رفت. سرش را یک لحظه به عقب برگرداند، جیپ نظامی با سرعت از کنارش گذشت. لویی نگاهش روی پرچم قرمز رنگ و صلیب شکسته ای در دایره سفید رنگ قرار داشت، باقی ماند.   
آدم ها که کنار می‌رفتند لویی بهتر می‌توانست خیابان را ببیند. حضور این همه مامور یک جا در شهر کمی عجیب بود.   
لویی خم شد و یکی از کاغذ‌ هایی که تقریبا در کل خیابان پراکنده شده بود برداشت.

نم کاغذ را نادیده گرفت و با دیدن جمله روی کاغذ اخم کرد.

قبل از اینکه کاغذ را رها کند و سرش را بالا بیاورد صدای آشنایی بود بین سر و صداها توجه اش را جلب کرد.   
کاغذ را مچاله کرد. نفهمیده بود کی به مقصد رسیده. روبروی بار ایستاد. سه مرد با یونیفورم و پلاکارد روبروی بار ایستاده بودند. آن صدای آشنا دوباره آمد و لویی با دیدن هیکل و مدل موهای مردی که روبروی یکی از مامور ها ایستاده بود یک لحظه نفسش را حبس کرد.

" فقط تمومش کن، شما حق ندارین بیست و چهار ساعت اینجا بایستین "

" گورت رو گم کن وگرنه مجبورم از خشونت استفاده کنم. "

مرد سرش را کمی به چپ مایل کرد و لویی توانست چهره اخموی زین و بازو بند قرمزی که روی بازوی مامور بسته شده بود ببیند.

زین پوزخند زد و گفت: منو کتک بزن، این انسانی تر از این جنگ روانیه!

مامور با این حرف زین طاقت نیاورد، با پلاکاردی که دستش بود به قفسه سینه زین کوبید و او نتوانست تعادلش را حفظ کند و یک متر جلوتر از لویی پرت شد.

لویی با عجله به سمت زین رفت. روبرویش زانو زد.   
زین سرش را بالا گرفت و با دیدن چشم های آبی روبرویش یک لحظه‌ گره ابروهایش را باز کرد.

\- لویی!

لویی با نگرانی دستش را روی بازوی زین کشید و پرسید:   
\- هی، خوبی؟

\- خوبم، ولی اونا می‌خوان بار جان رو ببندن.

لویی سرش را چرخاند و به پلاکارت ها دقت کرد و نوشته های آن را تک تک خواند.

" از یهودی ها خرید نکنید "

"یهودی ها فطرتا دروغگو و کلاه بردار هستند "

لویی اخم کرد، رو به زین کرد و گفت: باهم حلش می کنیم.

او را بلند کرد، زین خاک روی کتش را تکاند و پشت لویی ایستاد، لویی تازه متوجه ویترین مغازه شد. اخم هایش با دیدن کلمه "* Jüde" و ستاره داوود کنارش که با رنگ زرد کشیده شده بود غلیظ تر شد.

* [یهودی:ger]

\- چه فاکی داره اتفاق می افته؟

لویی زیر لب گفت و بعد جلو تر رفت، مامور جلوی لویی ایستاد، لویی چشم هایش را چرخاند٬ او را می شناخت؛ خیلی خوب، مگر می توانست دوستیشان را فراموش کند؛ البته اگر دیگر لایق دوستی با او باشد.

لویی از بین دندان های کلید شده اش پرسید:  
\- بهم بگو آلفرد، چه اتفاقی افتاده که دوستت رو روی زمین پرت می‌کنی؟

آلفرد با خونسردی جواب داد:  
\- بهتره بری لویی، این مسائل به تو مربوط نمی‌شه.

\- اتفاقا این به من ربط داره.

\- دنبال دردسر می‌گردی نه؟

\- می.دونی اون قدر کله خرم که هر کاری از دستم بر میاد پس بهتره خودتون گمشید.

این بار لحن لویی بی‌حوصله تر از قبل بود، صرفا تهدیدشان کرد و اصلا خیال درگیری نداشت؛ البته تا وقتی که آن‌ها با او کنار بیایند‌.

\- بهتره دست از قهرمان بازی در بیاری تاملینسون، اینجا دیگه کاری از دست تو بر نمیاد.

لویی یک سر و گردن از او کوتاه تر بود، سرش را بالا گرفت و به چشم های او زل زد و گفت:  
\- این قدر مطمئنی؟

\- هیچ غلطی نمی تونی بکنی.

لویی چیزی نگفت، سرش را با پوزخند تکان داد، کمی بازی کردن با دم شیر بد نبود نه؟

زین با نگرانی به لویی نگاه کرد و گفت: لویی چه فکری تو سرته؟

لویی با لبخند رو به زین گفت:  
\- بهتره خودت ببینی.

سپس زیر پاهایش و اطراف را نگاه کرد، با دیدن آجری که گوشه درخت بود لبخندش عمیق تر شد، آجر را برداشت و برگشت.  
زین: نه لویی...نه... این اصلا فکر...

حرف زین در صدای درهم شکستن شیشه ها محو شد.  
سه تا ماموری که جلوی مغازه ایستاده بودند و چند نفر از مردم توی خیابان، نگاهشان به سمت سر و صدا چرخید.

آلفرد زیر لب گفت: لعنتی!

دو مأمور دیگر به سمت لویی هجوم آوردند، لویی از درد باتومی که محکم به شکمش خورد برای یک لحظه نفس کشیدن را فراموش کرد و خم شد. هر کدام از مامور ها یک طرف بازوی لویی را گرفتند و او را بالا کشیدند.

زین یک قدم به سمتشان برداشت: لویی

آلفرد جلو آمد و مانع نزدیک شدن زین شد. به صورت لویی که به کبودی می‌زد و چند تار مویی که روی پیشانی اش افتاد نگاه کرد. روبروی او ایستاد و گفت: چرا خودت رو وارد این بازی می‌کنی لویی؟

لویی با صدای شکسته جواب داد:  
\- شاید چون او‌ن‌قدر... مثل تو... عوضی نیستم که رفیق هامو... بفروشم.

\- این جنگ بین من و تو نیست.

\- شاید باشه هان؟

آلفرد کلافه نفسش را بیرون داد و گفت:  
\- با این کارت یک روز سرت رو به باد می‌دی لویی، مطمئن باش...ولش کنین.

دوتا ماموری که لویی را گرفته بودند با تعجب پرسیدند: ولی قربان؟!

\- ولش کنید، اون فقط یه احمق دین زده است که متوجه رفتارهاش نیست.

آن دونفر لویی را رها کردند، لویی بلافاصله رو به آلفرد پوزخند زد: دین زده؟ چون به هیچ چیز اعتقاد ندارم دین زده محسوب می‌شم؟ باشه اگر این‌طوره من حاضرم دین زده باشم، حاضرم بی‌ایمان ترین ادم دنیا باشم جای اینکه مثل شما کصافطا عین یه وسیله ازش استفاده کنم.

دونفری که تازه بازوهای لویی را رها کرده بودند دوباره نزدیک شدند اما آلفرد دستش را بالا آورد و دیگر اثری از آن لحن خونسرد در صدایش نبود: شایدم فقط زیادی احمقی.

لویی خواست به بحث ادامه بدهد اما زین بازویش را گرفت و آرام گفت: بیا بریم لویی، بی‌خیال.

لویی به زین نگاه کرد، زین او را عقب کشید.  
\- کاری از دست ما برنمی‌آد لویی .

لویی چند لحظه نگاهش کرد و زین دید چطور امید از نگاهش رخت بست و چطور ستاره های چشم هایش چشمک زدن را فراموش کردند.

\- ولی زین...

\- بیشتر از این از دستمون بر نمی‌آد.

لویی برای بار آخر نگاهی به آن سه نفر و آلفرد که با لبخند به او نگاه می‌کرد انداخت.  
زین لبه کت لویی را گرفت و دنبال خودش کشاند.

\- بهتره بریم کلوپ، جان پیش مورگانه.

آلفرد خلالی که گوشه لبش بود را به بازی گرفت و نیشخند زد:  
\- آره لویی برو، بیشتر از این خودت رو ضایع نکن، جات همون جا بهتره.

لویی یک قدم به سمت آلفرد برداشت، زین از ترس اینکه لویی به سمتش یورش ببرد بازویش را محکم تر چسبید. لویی اما بدون توجه به زین مماس با صورت آلفرد ایستاد. نفس های داغش را روی تیغه بینی آلفرد سر خورد، لویی یقه اش را چنگ زد و گفت: خوش حال می‌شم اونجا ببینمت، شاید اونجا بتونم از دلت در بیارم.

سپس یقه اش را مرتب کرد و سرش را عقب برد و گفت: و فراموش کردم بگم، لباس جدیدت خیلی برازندته.

***

  
در آهنی با صدای قژقژی باز شد، زین در را نگه داشت و لویی اول وارد شد.

از راهرو تاریک که انتهایش به پنجره های کوچک ختم می‌شد گذشتند، زین چراغ را زد و بعد رینگ بوکس مثل یک صحنه نمایش روشن شد.

به نیم رخ لویی و دست که روی پهلویش بود نگاه کرد، دستش را روی شانه اش گذاشت و گفت: حالت خوبه؟ چیزیت نشد؟

لویی سرش را برگرداند و سعی کرد لبخند بزند: خوبم زین، چیزیم نیست، ضربه های محکم تر از این خوردم.

\- یعنی الان اگر یک مشت بزنم تو شکمت هنوز خوبی؟

لویی با صدا خندید و او را آرام هل داد: اونوقت منم می‌زنم تو سینه‌ات.

زین دست هایش را بالا آورد: نه من تسلیمم ممنون.

"شما پسرا اومدین؟ "

زین و لویی به سمت پیرمردی که از پشت رینگ به سمتشان می آمد نگاه کردند.  
لویی با دیدن کلاه تختی که روی موهای کم پشت پیرمرد بود و صورت گردش او را شناخت و گفت: سلام جان.

جان لبخند زد، لویی خم شد و مرد را در آغوش گرفت. جان خودش را عقب کشید و گفت: اتفاقی که نیفتاد؟

زین: البته اگر اون آجری که شیشه ها رو پایین آورد فاکتور بگیریم.

صدای آشنا اما سرزنش گری از پشت سر آمد: شما پسرا چی کار کردین؟  
لویی سرش را بالا آورد و به اخم های مرد سیاه پوست روبرویش نگاه کرد.

زین به لویی نگاه کرد، جان گیج سرش را به سمت لویی چرخاند و استفهام‌آمیز صدایش زد: لویی؟!

لویی ابروهایش را بالا انداخت و گفت: من واقعا متاسفم جان، خودم خسارتش رو می‌دم، فقط دیدن اون کلمه اعصابم رو بهم ریخت.

جان اخم ساختگی‌ای تحویل لویی داد و گفت: نباید این کارو می‌کردی لویی، خودت رو توی دردسر انداختی، اگر می‌گرفتنت چی می‌شد؟

لویی کامل از آغوش جان جدا شد و گفت:   
\- بی‌خیال جان، اون بزدل تر از اون حرف ها بود که منو دستگیر کنه.

مورگان پشت بند جان گفت:   
\- حق با جانه لویی، اون همین طوری نمی‌ایسته، دست رو دست نمی‌ذاره، یک جا زهرش رو به تو می‌ریزه.

لویی با بی خیالی به رینگ تکیه داد، جا‌سیگاریش را از جیبش در آورد و یک نخ گوشه لبش گذاشت و گفت: منم چیزای زیادی برای پایین کشیدن اون دارم اپا؛ فقط یک حرکت لازمه تا اون از روی رینگ سقوط کنه.

***

  
"لویی"

لویی سرش را بالا آورد و گیج به مورگان نگاه کرد: چی؟ چیزی گفتی؟

\- اممم، گفتم که توهم با من می‌آی؟

\- آره، آره باهات می‌آم.

مورگان سرتاپای لویی را نگاهی انداخت و بعد دوباره گفت: پس لباس هاتو بپوش بیرون منتظرتم.

مورگان بیرون رفت و لویی را با افکارش تنها گذاشت. بلند شد و کامل خودش را خشک کرد. پیراهنش را پوشید و دستش به سمت کرواتش رفت، برای یک لحظه ایستاد.

' بالاخره باید بدهی هامو صاف کنم نه؟ '

لویی کلافه چشم هایش را مالید. آن جرقه خیلی وقت بود زده شده بود و حالا آتش تمام قلبش را احاطه کرده بود. لویی از زدن کراواتش پشیمان شد؛ وقتی آن انگشت های کشیده نبود، آن هایی که هنرمندانه آن را گره می‌زد٬ آری؛ هنرمندانه شاید کمی از دید دیگران احمقانه به نظر می‌رسید اما تمام حرکات او هنرمندانه بود، طوری که دست هایش را نوازش می‌کرد، طوری که که بدون هیچ حرکتی قلب لویی را لمس می‌کرد. لبخندش؛ شکل سهمی روی صورتش می‌کشید. او هر لحظه در حال آفریدن هنر بود و هیچ هنرمندی تا حالا نتوانسته بود روی خط خطی های نقش بسته روی روحش طرح تازه بزند و رنگ بپاشد. اما مشکل اینجا بود او اثرش را نصفه رها کرد. گذاشت یک گوشه خاک بخورد و لویی حالا مانده بود با نیمه دیگر وجودش که خاکستری مانده چه کار کند.

لویی کتش را برداشت، با دستش موهایش را مرتب کرد و از از کلوپ بیرون رفت و سوار ماشین شد.

مورگان نگاه گذرایی به لویی انداخت و بعد ماشین را روشن کرد. لویی سرش را به صندلی تکیه داد، چشم هایش را بست و سعی کرد با وجود دردی که توی شانه اش پیچیده بود کمی آرام شود. اما امروز نادیده گرفتن خاطرات برایش سخت شده بود.

*** 

  
April 1935 - هفت ماه قبل

لویی ترجیح می‌داد قدم بزند تا آن راه کوتاه را با ماشین طی کند.   
نیمه های راه بود که حضور کسی را پشت سرش حس کرد؛ سرعتش را کند تر کرد و با احتیاط بیشتری قدم برداشت. مسیرش را کج کرد ولی همچنان صدای پا می‌شنید. برای یک لحظه ایستاد. وانمود کرد در جیبش دنبال چیزی می گردد. صدای قدم ها نزدیک تر شد، آن قدر نزدیک که انگار دم گوشش بود. لویی سریع برگشت و بدون توجه به اینکه پشت سرش کیست او را غافلگیرانه به سمت کوچه فرعی کشاند. یقه پالتوش را از پشت گرفت و او را به دیوار کوبید.  
دم گوش مرد گفت: برای چی منو تعقیب می‌کنی؟ تو کی هستی؟

مرد تقلا کرد تا خودش را از دست لویی آزاد کند اما لویی او را محکم تر به دیوار کوبید. به صورتش که به دیوار چسبیده بود نگاه کرد و بلند تر گفت: گفتم کی تو رو فرستاده؟

مرد به سختی جواب داد: یعنی تو نمی‌دونی؟

لویی پاشنه کفشش را روی پای مرد چرخاند، صدای داد مرد پیچید و لویی دوباره پرسید: بنال نفله!

\- من فقط اون مدارک رو‌ می‌خوام.

لویی خندید:   
\- اوه، فهمیدم، اون تا نیم ساعت دیگه جاییه که باید باشه و اون آلفرد عوضی قراره از اون پست مزخرفش کنار زده شه... برو بهش بگو اگر این‌هارو می‌خواست نباید تو رو تنها می فرستاد!

مرد خونسرد جواب داد: کی گفته من تنها اومدم؟

لویی یک لحظه دست هایش شل شد.   
\- چی؟

طی صدم ثانیه یقه اش توسط کسی از پشت به عقب کشیده شد، لویی روی سنگفرش سر خورد و صدای گوش خراشی از کشیدن شدن کفش هایش روی زمی ایجاد کرد.

مرد همچنان لویی را عقب می کشید، لویی با ساعدش به پهلوی او کوبید و خودش را آزاد کرد، سپس سریع برگشت، مرد دوباره به سمت لویی حمله ور شد، لویی دست چپ مرد را گرفت، او را به قفسه سینه اش نزدیک کرد و با با آرنجش به فکش ضربه زد؛ با پای چپش به پشت ساق پای مرد زد، مرد تعادلش را از دست داد، لویی سریع یقه اش را گرفت و او را چرخاند و روی زمین خواباند، دستش را از پشت پیچاند؛

مرد ناله ای کرد، لویی او را بی حرکت نگه داشت، اما نفسش هنوز تازه نشده بود که صدای خش خش لباس از پشتش شنید، سریع واکنش نشان داد و مرد پشت سرش را به به سمت دیوار هل داد و شروع به ضربه های پیاپی به شکمش کرد، مرد با هر ضربه ناله می‌کرد و به جلو خم می‌شد؛

لویی نفس نفس زد. موهای عرق کرده اش که جلوی پیشانیش را گرفته بود کنار زد. با ضربه محکمی که به مهره های کمرش خورد به عقب خم شد. دو مرد سریع جنبیدند و دو طرف کت لویی را گرفتند. لویی تا به خودش بیاید آن دونفر محکم او را به سمت دیوار هل دادند، لویی لیز خورد و با صورت به دیوار برخورد کرد. درد وحشتناکی در سرش پیچید و برای یک لحظه دنیا پیش چشم هایش سیاه شد؛ چشم هایش را محکم باز و بسته کرد، درحالی که روی زمین سقوط می‌کرد دست راستش را به دیوار تکیه داد. حالا می توانست داغی مایعی که روی صورتش لیز می‌خورد حس کند. آن دونفر سریع دو طرف بازویش را گرفتند و او را بلند کردند. لویی به سختی چشم هایش را باز کرد و به زمین و قدم هایی که نزدیک می‌شد دوخت.

\- اوه، لویی، لویی...

لویی گوش هایش را تیز کرد، صدای های اطرافش انگار دیرتر و بم تر به گوشش می رسید ولی هنوز می‌توانست تشخیص بدهد صدای مقابلش متعلق چه کسی است.

مرد موهای لویی را چنگ زد و سر لویی را بالا کشید. لویی از درد اخم کرد و به چشم های خاکستری روبرویش نگاه کرد.

\- تو خیلی گستاخی لویی، خیلی، فکر کردی حواسم بهت نبود؟

آلفرد موهای لویی را آرام از پیشانیش کنار زد، چند لحظه‌ به صورت غرق در خون لویی نگاه کرد، شستش را روی زخم باز شقیقه اش گذاشت و فشار داد. لویی داد کشید، صدای خنده های آلفرد در گوشش پیچید. آلفرد شستش را پایین آورد و به چشم های نیمه باز لویی نگاه کرد.

\- باید زمان بهتری رو انتخاب می‌کردی لویی، یک آپریل؟ واقعا این همه مدت صبر کردی تا به این روز برسی؟

لویی نفس زنان گفت: هر روز... قیافه... مزخرفت رو‌‌...وقتی ...که سرت به باد بره ...جلوی چشمام بود.

لویی به صورت آلفرد توف کرد. آلفرد اخم کرد و با آستینش صورتش را پاک کرد، با زانویش چندبار محکم به شکم لویی ضربه زد. لویی خم شد و از درد به خودش پیچید. می توانست شوری خون را بین دندان هایش حس کند.

\- کثافت حرومزاده!

چانه لویی را محکم گرفت و بالا آورد. به چشم های آبی لویی نگاه کرد، هیچ اثری از ترس در آن ها نبود، همین بیشتر عصبیش می‌کرد.

\- فکر کردی کی هستی هان؟ تنها افتخار زندگیت همون پدر افسرت بود. تو بچه اون نیستی، پسر همون جنده ای هستی که زیرخواب یه کولی احمق شد.

لویی با هر کلمه بیشتر قلیان پیدا می‌کرد، بند‌بند وجودش از عصبانیت نبض می‌زد و می‌لرزید. تمام قدرتش را جمع کرد و سعی کرد خودش را آزاد کند؛ تقریبا موفق شد، سریع به سمت آلفرد هجوم آورد و گلویش را گرفت و محکم فشار داد و از بین دندان های کلید شده اش گفت:   
\- فکر نکن از... کشتن... کسی... ابا دارم!

آن دونفر بازو های لویی را گرفتند و سعی کردند او را عقب بکشند؛ اما خشم لویی قوی تر بود.   
لویی به صورت آلفرد که به کبودی می‌رفت نگاه کرد، دست هایش را روی دست های لویی گذاشته بود و التماس در چشم های به خون نشسته اش موج می‌زد. به سختی و نامفهوم گفت:   
\- هیـ...چ کس.... اون... بیرون منتـ...ظرت نیـ...ست، هـ...مه رهـ...ات کرد...ن.

لویی فشار دست هایش را بیشتر کرد و در حالی که هر کلمه از دهانش خارج می‌شد خونابه را روی صورت او توف می‌کرد:   
\- این... انگیزه ام رو ....برای کشتن تو... قوی تر می‌کنه.

یکی از آن دونفر با چوبی که دستش بود محکم به ساق پای لویی کوبید، لویی کمی خم شد، دست هایش روی گلوی آلفرد شل شد و او از فرصت استفاده کرد و با پایش به شکم لویی ضربه زد و او را در آغوش آن دونفر پرت کرد و آن ها محکم تر بازو های لویی را چسبیدند. آلفرد دستش را روی گلویش کشید و چندبار سرفه کرد و درحالی که هنوز خس خس می کرد زیرلب غرولند کرد: وحشی.

به سمت لویی رفت و با مشت به صورتش کوبید. و بعد یقه لویی را در دستش گرفت و خونی که از لب و بینش اش جاری شده بود نگاه کرد و گفت: توی کثافت لیاقتت همون بود که توی اون آشغال ‌دونی زندگی کنی، بین آدم هایی که مثل خودتن، وحشی و بی مصرف، تو خون این کشور رو لکه دار کردی، تو و امثالت، همه اون کولی ها، یهودی ها، اون رفیق دورگه کثیفت.

لویی دوباره مثل یک شیر زخمی حمله کرد، اما آن دونفر سریع متوقفش کردند.   
آلفرد پورخند زد و گفت:

\- این حیوون رو ولش کنید ببینم چه غلطی می‌تونه بکنه.

\- قربان ...

آلفرد در حالی که هنوز صدایش خش داشت، داد زد.  
\- همین که گفتم!  
آن دونفر سریع از لویی فاصله گرفتند. لویی به سختی به سمت او رفت، با هر قدمی که بر‌می‌داشت تمام بدنش از درد می‌لرزید. روبروی او ایستاد و سعی کرد با آخرین جانی که در بدنش مانده به او ضربه بزند. اما نمی‌فهمید چرا ضربه اش آن قدر بی‌جون و ضعیف رها شد، اخم کرد، انگار یک ابرقهرمان بود که تمام قدرتش یک روزه از بین رفته. آلفرد دوباره پوزخند زد؛ یقه لویی را محکم ول کرد و او را روی زمین انداخت. پوتنش را روی قفسه سینه لویی گذاشت، لویی ناله خفیفی کرد و نفسش برای یک لحظه در ریه هایش جمع شد.

آلفرد روی لویی خم شد، مشغول گشتن جیب های لویی شد، پالتوش را باز کرد و با حس کردن برآمدگی‌ای لبخند زد، کاغذ را از جیب داخلی پالتوش در آورد و لبخندش عمیق تر شد.

آلفرد دستش را داخل جیبش برد، فندکش را در آورد و با لبخند به صورت لویی نگاه کرد،فندک را روشن کرد و در حالی که زیر کاغذ ها می‌گرفت گفت  
\- خوب نگاه کن لویی!

لویی با آخرین جانی که داشت داد زد: نـــــه!!!

آلفرد کاغذهای آتش گرفته را به صورت لویی نزدیک کرد. به بازتاب شعله های آتش که در چشم های آبی مرد می‌سوخت نگاه کرد و لبخند زد.

کاغذ هایی که دیگر اثری ازشان باقی نمانده بود انداخت و انگار با این کار وجود لویی را خاموش و خاکستر کرد.

بلند شد و پایش را روی به سمت شانه چپ لویی هدایت کرد.

\- باید همون روز می‌کشتمت.

لویی لب های خشک شده اش را به سختی باز کرد و گفت: پس بکش!

آلفرد فشار پایش را بیشتر کرد، لویی اخم کرد، نیروی باقی مانده اش را جمع کرد و با صدای خش دار گفت: جنا فریدا آمبرگ، اون...مادرت بود، تو یه حرومزاده ای ... چطور در به رگ یهودیت پشت می‌کنی؟

آلفرد رنگ از صورتش پرید، آن دونفر با حیرت به او نگاه و زیرلب شروع به پچ پچ کردند، آلفرد اخم کرد و سرش را بالا گرفت و رو به آن دونفر گفت: شما حرف این دروغگو رو باور کردید؟

آن‌ها کمی به تته‌پته افتادند و سپس یک نفرشان به آرامی گفت: نه...قربان، البته که اون یه دروغگو بیشتر نیست.

آلفرد لبخند زد و دوباره به سمت لویی برگشت و گفت:  
\- به خودت نگاه کن لویی، داری توی خون خودت غلت می‌زنی و حالا وقتشه برای همیشه از روی رینگ سقوط کنی.

آلفرد فشار پایش را روی شانه لویی بیشتر کرد، مچ پایش را چرخاند و بعد لویی از درد داد کشید، صدای تق استخوانش در فریادهایش گم شد و سرش را بی‌حال ول کرد.

آلفرد پایش را برداشت و نگاه گذرایی به لویی انداخت و با ترحم ساختگی گفت:  
\- اصلا نمی‌خواستم به اینجا کشیده شه، خودت مجبورم کردی. تو و اون رفیق نیمه شرقیت.   
چهره متفکری گرفت و ادامه داد:  
شاید دفعه بعد باید با اون صحبت کنم نه؟ شاید اون مثل تو این قدر لگد نندازه.

لویی اخم کرد و سعی کرد بلند شود اما دردی که در کتفش پیچید مانع شد.

سرش را برگرداند، به تصویر محو روبرویش نگاه کرد، قدم هایی که دور می‌شدند و در هم می‌رفتند و هر کدام چند برابر می‌شدند.  
چشم هایش را بست، تمام بدنش گر گرفته بود و سرش گیج می‌رفت. روی پهلویش چرخید، تقلا کرد تا خودش را بالا بکشد، با دردی که در نیمه چپ بدنش پیچید ناله بلندی کرد و تمام وزنش که حالا سنگین تر هم شده بود روی ساعد راستش انداخت٬ نیم خیز شد و پیشانیش را به سنگ فرش خیابان چسباند٬ سرمایی که به پوستش نفوذ کرد کمی از داغی بدنش کم ‌کرد. شکمش به هم پیچیده بود و دوست داشت تمام دردش را بالا بیاورد. پیشانیش را از زمین جدا کرد و عق زد. چند بار عق تا درنهایت گلویش به سوزش افتاد. چشم های نیمه بازش را خونابه های زیر دستش دوخت. سرفه کرد و بزاقش را قورت داد، دهانش دیگر به آن مزه شور عادت کرده بود و حالا کمی تلخی آن‌قدر ها فرقی ایجاد نمی‌کرد.  
لویی کامل خودش را بلند کرد و به دیوار تکیه داد. قفسه سینه اش بی قرار بالا و پایین می‌شد، با هر نفس عمیق پهلویش تیر می‌کشید؛ می‌توانست نفس های داغ خودش را حس کند. به یقه پیراهنش که حالا کاملا به خون مزین شده بود نگاه کرد. دست راستش را سمت یقه اش که به خاطر عرق به گردنش چسبیده بود برد و آن را شل تر کرد. چشم هایش را بست تا شاید این فقط یک کابوس باشد، یک کابوس که انتهایش سیاهی پشت پلک هایش بود.


	18. بازگشت

  
"گاهی آدم به یک سفر دور و دراز می رود، تنها به خاطر آنکه دور بزند، به خود آید و به همان جایگاه نخستین بازگردد."   
Vita.s.west

**با سیلی آرامی که به صورتش خورد، چشم هایش را باز کرد٬ سعی کرد صدای نامفهوم روبرویش را تشخیص بدهد. صدا انگار از ته چاه به گوشش می‌رسید و کم کم بلند‌تر و واضح تر می‌شد.**

**\- آقا...آقا...صدام رو می‌شنوین؟**

**لویی اخم ریزی کرد و چشم هایش را باز کرد و به چهره تار روبرویش نگاه کرد. ناله کرد و کمی جابه‌جا شد.**

**\- هی تکون نخورین.**

**لویی ذهنش مشوش بود، انگار چیزی را فراموش کرده بود. دست راستش را به سمت او برد و بعد پسر جوان نگاهش روی پیراهنش که در دست مرد مچاله شده بود قفل شد.**

**\- ز...ی...ن...**

**پسر سریع سرش را بالا آورد و گیج پرسید: چی؟**

**لویی چشم هایش را یک لحظه بست و نفس عمیقی کشید و دوباره گفت: ز..یـ..ن**

**\- زین؟ زین مالیک؟**

**لویی سرش را تکان داد.**

**\- باید ببرمتون بیمارستان!**

**\- نــه**

**\- آخه...**

**لویی پیراهنش را محکم تر چنگ زد و گفت:**   
**منو...ببر ...پیش اون!**

**پسر جوان اخم کرد، چند لحظه مستأصل ماند و سرانجام گفت: بذارین تاکسی بگیرم.**

**لویی مشتش را باز و دستش را بی‌حال روی پایش رها کرد.**   
**پسر سریع بلند شد و کنار خیابان رفت؛ جلوی اولین تاکسی را گرفت و بعد صحبت کوتاهی دوباره به سمت لویی آمد.**

**\- هی، می‌تونین بلند شین؟**

**لویی سرش را تکان داد، پسر دستش را پشت کمر لویی برد و لویی دستش را دور گردن او گذاشت و تمام وزنش را روی او انداخت. ساعد چپش را در شکمش جمع کرد و به سختی بلند شد. پسر نگاهی به سر تا پای لویی انداخت و سپس به سمت تاکسی با او هم قدم شد.**   
**در را برای او باز کرد و کمک کرد بنشیند.**

**قبل از آنکه چشم هایش دوباره روهم بیفتد صدای پسر دم گوشش آمد: کجا باید بریم آقا؟**

**\- کلوپ ترولمن**

**لویی چشم هایش را بست، تمام مدت پسر جوان برمی‌گشت و وقتی بالا پایین رفتن سینه لویی را می‌دید خیالش راحت می‌شد. سرانجام ماشین ایستاد و راننده گفت:**   
**\- رسیدیم**

**پسر به سمت لویی برگشت:**   
**\- همین ‌جاست آقا؟**

**لویی ‌با دیدن تابلوی رنگ و رو رفته سرش را تکان داد.**

**\- پس اینجا بمونین تا من برم صداشون کنم.**

**لویی با سر تایید کرد‌ و بعد پسر سریع پیاده شد، وقتی وارد کلوپ شد، بلافاصله اسم زین را بلند گفت: زین...زین مالیک اینجاست؟**

**زین با شنیدن اسم خودش سریع صحبتش را قطع کرد و کنجکاو به سمت صدا برگشت. پسر در حالی که نفس نفس می‌زد گفت: شما زین مالیک هستین؟**

**\- خودمم، شما؟**

**\- باید بیاین ببینین، دوستتون ...اون...خب ... می‌شه فقط بیاین.**

**زین اخم کرد و بعد اندکی تعلل با پسر همراه شد. پسر به ماشین اشاره کرد. لویی با احتیاط جلو رفت و در را باز کرد.**   
**لویی با شنیدن صدای در سرش را برگرداند و زین با دیدن او یک لحظه نفسش حبس شد.**

**\- زین!**

**زین جلوتر آمد و با نگرانی به لویی نگاه کرد: خدای من لو...کی این بلا رو سرت آورده؟**

**لویی حرفی نزد. دستش روی صندلی خزید، ساعد زین را چنگ زد و زین برای یک لحظه نگاهش روی دست هایشان قفل شد.**   
**\- لویی ...**

**زین سرش را بالا آورد و با دیدن چشم های بسته لویی و فشاری که دیگر روی دستش حس نمی کرد. جمله اش را فراموش کرد و فقط بلند رو به راننده گفت: آقا، لطفاً برین بیمارستان ...برین بیمارستان!**

*******

  
**این آخرین جوهرِ وجودش بود، هنوز بین خواب و بیداری پرسه می‌زد. لویی روی لبه ایستاده بود، شاید برزخ همین جا بود در همین لحظه وقتی تمام خاطرات، تمام صداها و لمس ها زنده شده بودند. سرش سنگین بود. گونه اش از گرمی انگشت هایی کسی روی ‌گونه اش به گز گز افتاده بود. بویی آشنا، مثل عطر ریحان که با هیزم سوخته آمیخته شده حس می‌کرد و بعد صدای** **گرم زنانه‌ای که به گوش هایش رسید:**

**" لویی ... من اینجام ... نگام کن "**

**او با چشم هایش نیمه باز به پیراهن سفید نگاه کرد و دستش را دراز کرد تا آن را بگیرد، به آن چنگ زد، اما برای یک لحظه از آن لبه باریک که در حال سقوط بود کنار رفت؛ ناگهان تمام آن احساسات به چیز دیگری بدل شد و حواس پنجگانه حساس تر شد؛ نوری مدام چشم هایش را می‌زد، بوی تند الکل زیر بینیش می‌آمد. و آن زن با پیراهن سفید دور و دور تر می‌شد؛ انگشت های سردی مچ دستش را گرفت و بعد چشم های قهوه‌ای جلویش سبز شد.**

**"لویی...لویی صدامو می‌شنوی؟ "**

**لویی پلک زد تا تصویر تار روبرویش واضح تر شود، زیرلب گفت: لیام...**

**لیام به روپوش سفیدش و دست لویی که آرام آن را رها کرد نگاه انداخت٬ وقتی لویی ساعدش را در پهلویش جمع کرد مسیر نگاهش را عوض کرد. دستش را روی بازوی چپ لویی گذاشت و او از درد نالید.**

**\- لویی، کجات درد می‌کنه؟**

**لویی سرش را کج کرد و با صدایی که در بالشت خفه شده بود گفت: کتفم...**

**لیام رو به پرستار کرد: کمک کن یکم بلندش کنیم.**

**لیام و پرستار آرام بلندش کردند، لویی اخم کرد و لیام بلافاصله گفت: چیزی نیست لویی، باید لباستو در بیارم.**

**لیام ابتدا آستین راستش را از تنش جدا کرد و آن را چرخاند، نفسش را فوت کرد و با احتیاط سعی کرد بدون آنکه فشاری وارد کند آستین چپش را بیرون بکشد.**

**\- آی ...**

**\- ببخشید لویی، فقط یکم دیگه... قیچی رو بده**

**لیام کت را دست پرستار داد و قیچی را گرفت، پیراهنش را از جایی که آستینش شروع می‌شد برید و با کمک دستش آن را پاره کرد. با دیدن شانه لویی که پایین تر از حالت عادی قرار داشت و گودی روی عضله اش اخم کرد، رو به لویی کرد و گفت: لویی، باید کتفت رو جا بندازم و این... درد داره.**

**\- فقط... تمومش کن ...لی**

**لیام عینکش را روی بینیش جابه‌جا کرد و رو به پرستار گفت: محکم نگهش دار**

**پرستار سرش را تکان داد، لیام به صورت لویی نگاه کرد و گفت: لویی، هر وقت تو بگی من شروع می‌کنم.**

**لویی نفسش را بیرون داد و گفت: آماده‌ام.**

**لیام ساعد لویی را عمود نگه داشت. لویی از فشار کمی که به شانه اش وارد شد اخم کرد؛ وقتی لیام بازویش را عقب برد آن فشار خارج از تحملش خارج شد، از درد فریاد کشید و دنیا پیش چشم‌هایش سیاه شد. چشم هایش را بست و آخرین چیزی که به گوشش رسید صدای همان زن بود که می گفت:**

**" چیزی نیست لویی... ماما اینجاست... "**

*******

  
چشم‌هایش را آرام باز کرد، سفیدی که ناگهان به چشم هایش هجوم آورد باعث شد آن ها را نیمه باز نگه دارد. سعی کرد کمی روی تخت جابه‌جا شود اما دردی که در شانه اش پیچید امانش نداد. سرش را چرخاند و نگاهش روی ساعدش که با پارچه به گردنش وصل شده بود افتاد.

**" بالاخره Dornröschen* ما بیدار شد ؟ "**

***[ Dornröschen (dornroeschen) - The German equivalent of "Sleeping Beauty."]**

**لویی سرش را به سمت صدا چرخاند، آرچی کنار پنجره به سمت لویی آمد، به‌خاطر نور روی چهره اش سایه افتاده و تیره به‌نظر می‌رسید اما هر چه جلو تر می‌آمد تصویرش برای لویی واضع تر می‌شد.**

**آرچی دم تخت ایستاد، به چشم های آبی لویی که حالا با گودی زیرش خسته تر به‌نظر می‌رسید نگاه کرد و لبخند زد. روی تخت نشست، موهای لویی را از پیشانیش که با بانداژ بسته شده بود کنار زد و روی هاله قرمزی که در تار و پود پارچه محو شده بود بوسید.**

**لویی به محض اینکه آرچی سرش را بالا آورد با اعتراض صدایش زد: آرچی!**

**\- چیه لویی؟**

**لویی لب هایش را تر کرد و با صدای گرفته گفت: من دیگه سیزده سالم نیست.**

**\- این که تو بزرگ شدی قرار نیست این واقعیت که تو هنوز برام مثل همون پسر بچه‌ای تغییر بده.**

**لویی حرفی نزد، سرش را در بالش فرو برد و گفت: من، چه قدر بی‌هوش بودم؟**

**\- تقریبا یک روز و نصفی**

**لویی کلافه نفسش را فوت کرد و بعد گفت: زین کجاست؟**

**\- همین‌جا بود، بیچاره رو خیلی ترسوندی! برم صداش بزنم.**   
**لویی سرش را تکان داد و آرچی چند لحظه بعد با زین و لیام به اتاق برگشتند.**

**لیام جلوتر از همه آمد و گفت: خوبی لویی؟**

**تا لویی لب باز کند زین سریع گفت: لویی، کی این بلا رو سرت آورد؟**

**لیام: زین !!**

**زین: خفه شو لیام، من باید بدونم کدوم عوضی جرات کرده این کارو بکنه، بخدا قسم می‌رم پیداش می‌کنم جد و آبادش رو می‌ارم جلوی چشماش، فقط کافیه بگی لویی!**

**لویی دستش را روی شقیقه هایش که نبض می‌زد گذاشت و گفت: زین، این قدر داد نزن!**

**لیام دستش را روی قفسه سینه زین گذاشت و او را عقب کشید : زین کافیه، لویی تازه بیدار شده، صدات رو بیار پایین داری اذیتش می‌کنی!**

**زین با اخم به سمت لیام برگشت و با تن صدای آرام تری گفت: من اذیتش می‌کنم؟ من که می‌خوام بدونم کی اذیتش کرده؟**

**لیام: زین!**

**زین: من می‌رم شما راحت باشین!**

**زین دست لیام را پس زد و از اتاق بیرون رفت.**

**لویی: یکی بره دنبالش**

**لیام تصمیم گرفت برود اما با دست آرچی روی شانه اش متوقف شد.**

**آرچی: من بهش سر می‌زنم، تو بهتره پیش لویی باشی.**

**آرچی سریع بیرون رفت، لیام نفس عمیقی کشید و به سمت لویی برگشت: خوبی لویی؟**

**\- دردم داره شروع می‌شه.**

**\- اثر مسکن ها داره از بین می‌ره!**

**لویی کمی جابه‌جا شد، اما آنقدر سنگین شده بود که جز خسته کردن خودش نتیجه ای نداشت، لیام دستش را پشت کمر لویی گذاشت و کمک کرد به تخت تکیه دهد.**

**\- ممنون.**

**\- می‌دونم شاید الان وقتش نباشه ولی این ذهن منم درگیر کرده لویی.**

**لیام کاغذی را از جیبش در آورد و رو به لویی گرفت: اینا توی جورابت مخفی شده بود.**

**لویی به کاغذ هایی که روی پاییش قرار گرفت نگاه کرد، آن را برداشت و گفت: خب که چی لیام؟**

**\- می‌دونم کی این کارو کرده لویی، ولی به زین نمی‌گم، اون کله شق تر از این حرفاست. ولی اگر تو بخوای می‌تونم اینارو تحویل ...**

**\- نه لیام!**

**لیام اخم کرد: چی؟**

**\- فراموشش کن.**

**\- چرا؟ ...چرا لویی؟**

**\- فایده نداره!**

**\- لویی تو وضعیت خودت رو یادته؟ تقریبا بی‌هوش آوردنت اینجا، با کتف در رفته و بدن کبود.**

**لویی اخم کرد و عصبی رو به لیام گفت: می‌گی چی کار کنم لی؟. می‌خوای من یک درخت بکارم وسط بیابون و انتظار داشته باشم اون شوره زار دشت بشه؟**

**\- لویی!**

**لویی کاغذ ها را از روی پتویش برداشت و پرت کرد : من یک قطره از اقیانوس بردارم٬ اقیانوس خشک می‌شه لیام؟**

**\- باشه لویی، باشه، حق با توئه**   
**آروم باش، سرمت در میاد.**

**لویی نفس زنان به لیام نگاه کرد، دردی که توی شانه اش پیچید او را از ادامه بحث بازداشت. لیام با دیدن چهره درهم لویی جعبه مرفین را از کشو کنار تخت در آورد و به دستش تزریق کرد، لویی هیسی کشید و چند لحظه بعد تاریکی پشت پلک های سنگین شده اش را در بر گرفت.**

**...**

  
**یک هفته بعد**

**نایل در ماشین را باز کرد و گفت: کمک می‌خوای؟**

**لویی چشم هایش را چرخاند و گفت: نه نایل هنوز می‌تونم راه برم.**

**لویی از ماشین پیاده شد و کتش را که آستین چپش، آزاد روی دستش رها شده بود مرتب کرد.**

**نایل جلوتر راه افتاد و در هتل را باز کرد. لویی نگاه عجیب غریبی به او انداخت و وارد شد.**   
**اِما به محض دیدن نایل به سمتش آمد.**   
**لبخند روی لب های نایل خشک شد و گفت: اما چه خبره قرار بود...**

**اما وسط حرف نایل پرید و گفت: نازی‌ها اینجان.**

**نایل اخم کرد: چی؟ چرا؟**

**لویی: چه خبره؟**

**نایل به سمت لویی برگشت : چیزی نیست لویی، خودم حلش می‌کنم.**

**لویی: یعنی چی نایل؟ این چند روز که نبودم چه اتفاقی افتاد؟**

**" خوشحالم اینجا می بینمتون آقای تاملینسون "**

**اِما به سمت صدا برگشت و با دیدن آن مرد گفت: آقا بهتون گفتم تا وقتی ایشون اجازه ندن شما حق ندارین کاری بکنید.**

**لویی با دیدن چهره آلفرد اخم کرد، یک قدم به جلو برداشت و گفت: چه خبره؟**

**اِما تا خواست لب باز کند آلفرد دستش را بالا آورد و با لبخند رو به لویی گفت: اوه خوشحالم حالتون بهتره آقای تاملینسون، متاسفم که نتونستم برای عیادت بیام.**

**لویی لبخندی مصنوعی زد و گفت : لازم نیست این قدر خاطرتون رو مکدر کنید جناب Jäger ، هنوز می‌تونم شمارو در جهنم ملاقات کنم. امرتون؟**

**آلفرد لب هایش را جمع کرد و گفت: شما کارکنان یهودی استخدام کردین ولی از اونجا که خبر ها رو باید خونده...**

**\- برید سر اصل مطلب**

**\- اصل مطلب، درسته افراد من دارن تو هتل دنبالشون می گردن.**

**\- کی این حق رو به شما داده؟**

**\- اوه مثل اینکه پیداشون شد.**

**لویی سرش را به سمت پله ها و افراد آشنایی که جلوی مامور ها پایین می آمدند چرخید و اخم کرد.**

**" لویی ! "**

**ارنست بود که با دیدن لویی صدایش زد، خواست به سمتش برود ولی یقه اش از پشت کشیده شد.**

**لویی سریع جلو رفت و گفت: هی، ولش کن.**

**مامور توجه ای به وضعیت لویی نکرد و او را هل داد. لویی چشم هایش را بست و یک لحظه از درد نفسش حبس شد.**   
**نایل به سمتش رفت و لویی را از پشت گرفت و گفت: چتونه، مگه نمی‌بینی دستش رو که به گردنش وصله؟**

**آلفرد قبل از آنکه دعوای دیگری شروع شود وسط بحث پرید: هی آقایون، آقایون لطفاً، اون بچه رو ول کن... نمی‌خوایم از خشونت استفاده کنیم.**

**لویی ته دلش به او پوزخند زد. نایل نگران به لویی نگاه کرد و گفت: خوبی؟**

**لویی سرش را تکان داد و تکیه اش را از نایل گرفت.**   
**ارنست سریع به سمت لویی رفت. لویی دستش را پشتش گذاشت و او را به خودش نزدیک کرد. ارنست سرش را بالا آورد و گفت: درد گرفت؟**

**لویی در حالی که هنوز اثرات درد در چهره اش معلوم بود سعی کرد لبخند بزند و سپس آرام رو او گفت: نه.**

**نایل روبروی آلفرد ایستاد و جدی گفت: شماها نمی تونید این آدم هارو از خونه شون بیرون کنید، اون ها علاوه بر کار کردن اینجا زندگی می کنن.**

**\- اوه فراموش کردم شما اینجا علاوه بر هتل یتیم...**

**لویی دستش را روی گوش راست ارنست گذاشت و گوش چپش را به آغوشش چسباند.**   
**وقتی صحبت های آلفرد تمام شد، ارنست را از خودش جدا کرد، لبخند کوتاهی به او زد و به سمت نایل رفت و او را عقب کشید:**

**\- نایل، من حلش می‌کنم.**

**لویی چهره گرفته نایل را از نظر گذراند، نایل عقب رفت و ارنست را کنار خودش نگه داشت.**

**\- جناب Jäger ، لطفا صداتون رو بیارین پایین دارین آرامش مسافر های منو بهم می‌ریزین.**

**\- اگر کارمند های تو راه بیان نیازی به بالا بردن صدا نیست.**

**\- البته، اگر می‌خواید اون ها از اینجا اخراج بشن مشکلی نیست ولی قبلش باید اون لیست رو ببینم.**

**نایل با تعجب لویی را صدا زد. نفس همه حبس شده بود، با حیرت به آن‌ها نگاه می‌کردند و کنجکاو بودند که پایان این دوئل چه خواهد شد.**

**آلفرد لبخند زد و کاغذ را از جیبش در آورد و به دست لویی داد.**   
**لویی با خونسردی کاغذ را با انگشت میانی و اشاره رو به اِما گرفت و گفت: اما می‌شه لطفاً این لیست رو برام بخونی.**

**اما با اندکی تاخیر به سمت لویی قدم برداشت، کاغذ را با تردید از او گرفت و تای آن را باز کرد.**

**\- بنا به قوانین ...**

**\- فقط اسم هارو برام بخون**

**\- بله، اسامی افراد :**   
**Estella Agsteribbe**   
**Hana Brady**   
**Anne Frank**   
**Hans Krása**   
**Peter Kien**   
**Ernest Dekel**

**همین بود.**

**لویی لیست را گرفت و به آن نگاه کرد: اوه، مثل اینکه افرادتون اون قدر با دقت نیستند.**

**آلفرد : متوجه نمی‌شم**

**لویی رو به چشم های پرسشگر او گفت: اسم یک نفر جا مونده**

**رو به اِما کرد و ادامه داد:**   
**اما می‌شه یه لطفی بکنی، خودنویس همراهت هست؟**

**\- بله.**

**\- می‌شه لطف کنی و این اسم رو بهش اضافه کنی من نمی‌تونم بنویسم.**

**اما کاغذ را گرفت و گفت: چه اسمی؟**

**لویی مستقیم در چشم های آلفرد نگاه کرد و گفت: جنا فریدا آمبرگ**

**رنگ از صورت آلفرد پرید، لویی نیشخند ریزی زد.**

**اِما: نوشتم.**

**\- ممنون اما.**

**لویی کاغذ را از او گرفت٬ به صورت آلفرد که فاصله ای تا انفجار نداشت نگاه کرد. خودش کاغذ را در جیبش گذاشت و گفت: حالا می‌تونید به افرادتون بگین کل هتل رو بگردن و یا اصلا می‌‌خواید خودم صداش کنم؟ هوم؟**

**\- لازم نیست!...ما... ما می‌ریم.**

**آلفرد رو به افرادش کرد: بر‌می‌گردیم.**

**"قربان! "**

**\- گفتم بر‌می‌گردیم.**

**لویی لبخند پیروزمندانه ای روی لب هایش نشست. قبل از اینکه آلفرد از کنارش رد شود لباسش را گرفت و آرام گفت: آره من سقوط کردم آلفرد اما یادت رفت که خارج از رینگ هم می تونم زمینت بزنم نه؟ خب پس خوب گوش کن، هیچ وقت نباید یه شیر زخمی رو رها کنی. این‌بار یادت باشه خنجر رو درست روی شاهرگش بذاری، اما متاسفانه برعکس فامیلیت شکار کردن رو بلد نیستی!**

**[ Jäger :ger, Hunter ]**

**آلفرد نگاه تیزش را روی چشم های آبی مقابلش گذراند و گفت: بازی هنوز تموم نشده لویی.**

**آلفرد از کنار لویی گذشت، همراه افرادش از هتل بیرون رفتند و افراد داخل هتل بالاخره توانستند نفس راحتی بکشند.**   
**نایل به طرف لویی آمد و گفت: لویی، نزدیک بود سکته کنم.**

**لویی خندید، صدای آرچی از پشت سرشان شنیده شد : باید یاد بگیری به رئیست اعتماد کنی نایل!**

**لویی به طرف او چرخید: آرچی یعنی تمام مدت اونجا ایستاده بودی؟**

**\- تو بهتر از من ازش بر‌اومدی. من دیگه دارم پیر می‌شم...چطوره همین جا علنیش کنیم؟**

**\- چی رو؟**

**\- مدیر شدنت رو !**

پایان فلش بک

*** 

  
\- لویی، لویی بیدار شو!

لویی با صدای تق تق سرش را از صندلی بلند کرد، چشم هایش را مالید و شیشه را پایین کشید و با صدای خواب آلود گفت:   
نفهمیدم خوابم برد.

مورگان خندید: اشکال نداره، یه قهوه سرحال می‌کنه، پیاده شو.

لویی پیاده شد و در حالی که ماهیچه های گرفته گردنش را ماساژ می‌داد با مورگان وارد کافه شد.

\- هی ببین کی اینجاست!

لویی با زین دست داد و گفت: مثل همیشه اینجایی.

\- اومدم یه سری بزنم ولی خب خیلی خلوته.

جان پشت پیشخوان آمد : سلام لویی.

لویی سرش را به طرف او چرخاند: سلام جان، خوبی؟

\- ممنون، چیزی میل داری؟

\- یه قهوه لطفا.

چند لحظه بعد لویی به فنجان خالی نگاه می‌کرد. زین رو به لویی که انگار سخت ذهنش درگیر بود گفت: چیزی شده لویی؟

لویی با دسته فنجان ور رفت و زیرلب گفت: چیزی نشده زین، فقط یهو یاد یه چیزی افتادم.

\- یاد چی؟

لویی سرش را بالا آورد٬ مورگان و جان را که سخت مشغول حرف زدن بودند زیرچشمی نگاه کرد و گفت: بهتره بریم بیرون حرف بزنیم.

\- هر جور تو راحتی.

لویی همراه زین به حیاط پشتی رفت، به دیوار تکیه داد و سیگارش را روشن کرد.

\- به منم یه نخ بده.

لویی جعبه سیگارش را باز کرد و زین یک نخ برداشت. لویی فندکش را جلویش گرفت و سیگارش را روشن کرد.

زین دود سیگار را بیرون داد و به لویی که با سنگ زیر پایش ور می رفت نگاه کرد.

\- لویی، می‌خواستی حرف بزنی؟

\- به نظرت من از مردا خوشم می‌آد؟

زین از سوال ناگهانی لویی شوکه شد: چی؟

\- تو رو خدا مجبورم نکن دوباره تکرارش کنم.

\- خیلی بی مقدمه گفتی، ولی خب این چیزیه که من باید بگم؟ من الان حرفت رو تایید کنم تو 'گی' می‌شی؟

لویی سیگار را زیر پایش له کرد: فکر می‌کردم از آدم مناسبی می‌پرسم.

\- لویی تو اصلا لازم نیست از کسی بپرسی، خودت باید به این نتیجه برسی.

\- چطور ؟

\- خودت می‌دونی، ولی خب اگر خیلی ذهنت مشغوله چرا امتحانش نمی‌کنی؟

\- چی؟ ...صبر کن... منظورت چیه زین؟

\- خودت رو به اون راه نزن، می‌دونی منظورم چیه!

\- این فرق داره زین ...

\- چه فرقی لویی؟ فرقی نداره، هر چند اون که روش دست گذاشتی واقعا تیکه بزرگیه، اگر نمی‌خوایش خودم می‌رم سراغش.

لویی اخم کرد:  
\- خفه شو زین

زین با خنده گفت: اوه...اوه ... ببخشید نمی‌دونستم این قدر روش غیرت داری.

\- من روش غیرت دارم؟

\- آره٬ خیلی واضح، البته حق داری چون اون واقعا جذابه، چشم های سبز٬ موهای فر، خط گونه و فکش، قدش... انگشت های کشیدش و اوه صداشو فراموش کردم اون خودش یه چیز دیگه است اصلا ...بم و مردونه...

\- همیشه این قدر خوب دید می‌زنی؟

زین با نگاهش به پایین تنه لویی اشاره کرد:   
\- آره مثل الان که به نظر می‌اد تو با تعریف های من تحریک شدی.

لویی گیج پرسید: چی؟

\- اونکه تو این هوای سرد عرق کرده تویی لویی نه من، البته منو ببخش که پایین تنت هم دید زدم.

\- خفه شو زین...اصلا نمی‌شه باهات حرف زد، من ...من می‌رم.

لویی کلافه موهایش را کنار زد و به سمت در رفت.   
زین با خنده از پشت سر گفت: بالآخره اگر نتونستی مشکلت حل کنی می تونم یکی رو برات بفرستم رفیق.

لویی انگشت وسطش را از پشت سر نشانش داد و از کافه بیرون زد. به مورگان که صدایش زد توجه نکرد و پیاده به سمت هتل راه افتاد.

***

  
\- اون داروها حالتون رو بهتر کردن مادربزرگ؟

مادربزرگ دست هری را گرفت و گفت: بهترم عزیزم، این همه وقت یه نوه دکتر داشتن بی بهره بودم.

هری لبخند چال نمایی زد و گفت: خوشحالم اینو می‌شنوم

\- دیدم وسایلت رو جمع کردی، جایی می‌خوای بری؟

هری لبخندش را خورد.  
\- امم... خب ...

\- البته حق داری، کی دلش می‌خواد پیش یه پیرزن بمونه؟

هری دست های چروک زن مقابلش را با دو دست گرفت و گفت: تو رو خدا این‌جوری نگین، من دوستون دارم.

\- خیلی زود می‌خوای بری

\- لطفا این چند روزی که پیشتون هستم رو به کام خودتون زهر نکنین.

زن به چشم های سبز نوه اش که برق می‌زد نگاه کرد و اخم هایش را باز کرد، دستش را نوازش وار روی دست هری کشید و گفت: حق باتوئه عزیزم، تو جوونی و باید هر جا قلبت می‌ره سفر کنی به سن من که برسی دیگه دیر شده.

هری با دیدن لبخند او بی اختیار لبخند زد.  
\- خیلی خب دیگه داره نصفه شب می‌شه باید صبح زود راه بیفتی بهتره بری استراحت کنی!

هری به ساعت نگاه کرد و گفت: اوه، تقریبا حساب ساعت از دستم رفت، حق با شماست.

\- شبت بخیر عزیزم.

هری بوسه کوتاهی روی دست او زد و گفت: شب شماهم بخیر .

هری بلند شد و بعد از خاموش کردن چراغ به اتاقش رفت.   
کیف طبابتش را باز کرد تا وسایلش را مرتب کند؛ مشغول شد، بی حواس یکی از قوطی های خالی قرص را در آورد اما وقتی خواست آن را روی میز بگذارد یک لحظه مکث کرد، قوطی را بالا آورد و به لیبل آن نگاه کرد و همان نگاه کوتاه کافی بود تا همه چیز را به یاد بیاورد.

*** 

  
**لرزش دستش باعث شده بود نتواند درست یادداشت بردارد، کتش را در آورد تا جهنمی که وجودش راه افتاده بود کمی خاموش کند.**   
**دستش را روی پیشانیش کشید و عرقش را پاک کرد. با سلقمه ای که به پهلویش خورد سرش را بالا آورد به کول نگاه کرد، کول آرام گفت: هری، استاد!**

**\- آقای استایلز !**

**هری به استاد که خیره به او نگاه می کرد چرخید٬ دستپاچه جواب داد : بـ... بله؟**

**\- آخرین جمله ای که گفتم چی بود آقای استایلز؟**

**\- مـ...من ...**

**کول: هری!**

**\- متاسفم آقا... نمی‌...نمی‌دونم!**

**استاد اخم کرد و گفت: حواستون کجاست؟ گوش می‌دید؟**

**\- بله!**

**\- پس چرا وقتی ازتون سوال می‌کنم نمی دونید؟**

**هری احساس خفگی می‌کرد، انگار یه وزنه چند تنی روی سینه اش بود و حالا که همهٔ نگاه ها روی او قفل شده بودند آن وزنه بیشتر سنگینی می‌کرد.**

**\- هری، بینیت!**

**هری به قطره خونی که روی دفترش افتاد نگاه کرد، دستش را زیر بینی اش کشید و با دیدن رد قرمز روی انگشت هایش سریع با هول و ولا بلند شد، دفترش روی زمین افتاد و با عذرخواهی‌ از کلاس بیرون زد. سعی کرد نگاه های خیره دانشجوها را در لحظه آخر از ذهنش پاک کند. تند قدم برداشت و سریع از پله ها پایین رفت. وارد سرویس بهداشتی شد. به روشویی چنگ زد و با دستی که می لرزید شیر آب را باز کرد. گره کرواتش را شل تر کرد و آب را به صورتش پاشید. به رنگ قرمزی که روی سرامیک سفید رد انداخته بود و سریع با آب محو شد نگاه کرد. چشم هایش را بست و سعی کرد نفس های عمیق بکشد. با صدای قدم های کسی سرش را برگرداند.**   
**کول با دیدن هری سریع به سمتش آمد و گفت: اوه خدای من هری٬ چت شده؟**

**هری دست چپش را به روشویی تکیه داد و با دست راستش پیراهنش را چنگ زد، انگار می‌خواست از شر سنگینی روی سینه اش آزاد شود.**

**کول: چرا خیس عرق شدی؟**

**هری دست چپش از روشویی سر خورد و فاصله ای تا سقوط نداشت که کول زیر بغلش را گرفت : هری...**

**هری لال شده بود، تپش های بی وقفه قلبش را زیر دستش حس می کرد و صدای 'تاپ تاپ' ش با صدای نگران کول در سرش می‌پیچید.**

**کول وقتی جوابی دریافت نکرد، دست هری را دور گردنش انداخت و گفت : طاقت بیار هری، می‌برمت پیش پروفسور!**

**هری به سختی قدم هایش را از زمین جدا کرد و با کول راه افتاد. دهانش از شدت نفس زدن هایش خشک شده بود. سرش را پایین انداخت و باورش نشد چطور آن قدم ها را تا دم اتاق پروفسور برداشت.**

**کول بدون آنکه در بزند در را با شدت باز کرد و گفت: لطفاً، لطفا کمکش کنید پروفسور!**

**پروفسور سریع از پشت میزش بلند شد با اخم به آن دونفر نگاه کرد و چند لحظه طول کشید تا بفهمد پسری که به کول تکیه داده کیست، وقتی هری را شناخت نگرانی جای خشم را در چشم هایش گرفت و با سرعت به سمت آن دونفر شتافت.**

**کول مستأصل دم در ایستاده بود، پروفسور سریع او را به سمت تخت گوشه دفترش هدایت کرد و گفت: آروم، آروم بخوابونش رو تخت...خوبه !**

**چند لحظه بعد هری چهره تار او را بالا سرش حس کرد و از لمس انگشت هایش روی گردنش تکان خورد.**

**\- هری صدامو می‌شنوی؟**

**هری لب هایش را باز کرد اما فقط نفس های صدا دار و خس خس سینه اش به گوش رسید.**   
**پروفسور سریع به سمت کمد رفت و با سرنگ و دارو برگشت، در حالی که آن را از مایع بی رنگ پر می‌کرد رو به کول گفت: نگهش دار.**

**پروفسور به سمت هری رفت، دکمه های لباسش را باز کرد.**   
**\- شش...هری...آروم.**

**کول به صورت کبود هری و رگ برآمده پیشانیش نگاه کرد.**

**\- نگهش دار کول**

**کول شانه های هری را محکم نگه داشت، هری سینه اش را بالا داد و پاهایش روی تخت چرمی تکان خورد.**   
**پروفسور سریع سرنگ را تزریق کرد. هری از درد اخم کرد. کول با صورت رنگ پریده به هری که قفسه سینه اش پایین آمد و پاهایش که دیگر تکان نخورد نگاه کرد.**

**پروفسور موهای هری را از صورتش کنار زد.**   
**\- هیش، هری...چیزی نیست .**

**هری پلک هایش که سنگین شده بود بست.**   
**کول وحشت زده پرسید : پروفسور چی شد؟**

**\- چیزی نیست پسر، آروم باش و گرنه توهم پس می‌افتی!**

**کول به چهره هری که حالا آرام گرفته بود نگاه کرد، دستش را گرفت و آرام گفت: خوب می‌شی هری !**

**...**

  
**هری اخم کرد و چشم هایش را تا نیمه باز کرد، اولین صدایی که شنید صدای کول بود.**

**\- پروفسور، به هوش اومد.**

**هری کامل چشم هایش را باز کرد و نگاهش به چشم های زمردی بالا سرش افتاد.**

**کول: هری، خوبی؟**

**هری گیج نگاهش کرد، سعی کرد بلند شود اما با دست پروفسور روی سینه اش متوقف شد.**

**\- آروم**

**هری به پروفسور نگاه کرد و گفت:**   
**\- تشنمه.**

**پروفسور رو به کول کرد : برو آب بیار**

**کول دستپاچه با لیوانی که لبریز بود برگشت. دستش را پشت گردن هری گذاشت و بلندش کرد. هری آب را کامل سر کشید، تکیه داد و گیج پرسید: من ...من چم شد؟**

**پروفسور: یه حمله قلبی رو رد کردی پسر.**

**هری تو خودش رفت، دستش را روی سینه لختش کشید و آرام گفت :**   
**\- من ...قبلا اینطوری ...نشده بودم.**

**پروفسور دستش را روی بازوی هری کشید: بخاطر همین ترسیده بودی و یکم حالت بدتر شد. هنوز قفسه سینه ات درد می کنه؟**

**هری سرش را به دو طرف تکان داد.**

**\- کول لطفاً پنجره رو باز کن.**

**کول به سمت پنجره رفت، پروفسور روی تخت نشست و ادامه داد: می‌خوای حرف بزنی؟ کی این شروع شد هری؟**

**\- من تو کلاس بودم٬ عرق کرده بودم و نمی تونستم تمرکز کنم و آخر حس کردم نفس کشیدن سخت شده.**

**\- چیزی خورده بودی؟ دارویی یا نوشیدنی یا هر چی؟**

**\- چرا... چرا می‌پرسین؟**

**\- باید بدونم مشکل اصلی کجاست، تو هفتاد سالت نیست که ناراحتی قلبی داشته باشی!**

**هری بزاق تلخش را قورت داد و بعد از کمی تعلل جواب داد: من مثل همیشه داروهام رو می‌خورم .**

**\- داروی چی؟**

**\- برای خوابم.**

**\- همراهتن؟**

**\- توی کیفمه.**

**کول جلو آمد و گفت: من وسایل هری رو آوردم٬ کیفش اینجاست.**

**کول کیف هری را از مبل برداشت و جلوی هری** **گذاشت** **. هری خم شد و از بین دفتر و کاغذ های کیفش دو قوطی قرص در آورد و دست پروفسور داد.**   
**پروفسور عینکش را زد و به جعبه قرص ها نگاه کرد.**

**هری به قوطی ها اشاره کرد : اینو تازه دارم می‌خورم.**

**پروفسور در قوطی را باز کرد و آن را کف دستش ریخت. هری درک نکرد چرا او ناگهان اخم کرد.**

**\- کول، تو کلاس نداری؟**

**\- چرا پروفسور اما...**

**پروفسور قرص ها را داخل قوطی ریخت .**   
**\- برو سر کلاست، من حواسم به هری هست.**

**\- اممم...چشم پروفسور.**   
**هری با نگاهش بیرون رفتن او را نظاره کرد. کول برای آخرین بار نگاه نگرانی به او انداخت و بیرون رفت. با صدا زدنش توسط پروفسور سرش را برگرداند و با دیدن صورت درهم او دلشوره عجیبی گرفت.**

**\- هری چند وقته اینو مصرف می‌کنی؟**

**\- یک ماه و نیم.**

**\- کی اینارو برات تجویز کرد؟**

**\- پدرم، مثل همیشه .**

**گره بین ابروهای پروفسور کور تر شد. از تخت فاصله گرفت و در اتاق قدم زد. هری پاهایش را از تخت آویزان کرد و گفت: پروفسور !**

**پروفسور ایستاد و دوباره به سمت هری رفت و سعی کرد لحنش ملایم باشد: هری، چندتا سوال ازت می‌پرسم، می‌خوام صادقانه جواب بدی خب؟ و بعدش قرار نیست اتفاقی بیفته.**

**نگاه هری نگران شد و پرسید : چرا؟ چی‌شده؟**

**\- به من اعتماد داری؟**

**هری با تردید چند لحظه او را نگاه کرد و گفت: بله... بپرسین.**

**پروفسور کنار هری نشست و هری به سمت او چرخید.**

**\- هری، شاید یکم تعجب کنی از سوالم، ولی رابطه تو و کول فقط یک رابطه دوستانه است؟**

**هری سریع گارد گرفت و سعی کرد صدایش عادی به نظر برسد:**   
**\- این چه ربطی به دارو‌هام داره؟**

**\- خودت می‌فهمی، خب شما بیشتر از دوستین؟**

**هری سکوت کرد و پروفسور پشت** **آن سکوت** **تمام داستان را خواند. دستش را روی پای هری گذاشت و به او اطمینان بخشید.**

**\- چیزی نمی‌شه هری، می‌تونی به من بگی!**

**هری در حالی که هنوز سرش پایین بود فکر کرد، چطور می‌توانست چنین چیزی را این قدر راحت اعتراف کند؟**

**پروفسور از روی میزش یک لیوان آب ریخت و آن را دست هری داد.**   
**هری زیرلب تشکر کرد، آب را سر کشید و بعد در حالی که با لیوان در دست هایش بازی می‌کرد گفت: من ...دوستش دارم.**

**\- اشکال نداره!**

**هری فکر کرد اشتباه شنید سرش را بالا آورد و به پروفسور نگاه کرد.**

**\- چی؟**

**پروفسور دستش را روی بازوی هری کشید و گفت: اشکال نداره که ازش خوشت می‌آد.**

**\- اما ...اون ...پسره!**

**\- تو دوستش داری، این اهمیت داره؟**

**\- ولی کسی نباید بدونه!**

**\- کسی نمی‌فهمه هری، بهت قول می‌دم.**

**هری حس کرد کمی از دلشوره اش کم شد. انگار بار عظیمی که روی شانه هایش سنگینی می‌کرد را زمین گذاشته بود. چیزی نتوانست بگوید و با چشم هایی که برق ‌می‌زد به پروفسور با قدردانی نگاه کرد.**

**\- برای سوال دومم آماده ای؟**

**\- بله.**

**\- پدرت گرایشت رو می‌دونه؟**

**\- نه ...نه ...اصلا ، اون چیزی نمی‌دونه، هیچ وقت نباید بفهمه!**

**\- مطمئنی؟**

**هری یک لحظه شک کرد چند لحظه فکر کرد و دوباره جواب داد: اون چیزی نمی‌دونه!**

**\- به نظر من می‌دونه هری!**

**\- چی؟**

**پروفسور قوطی قرصی که چند لحظه پیش روی میز گذاشته بود دوباره برداشت و رو به هری گفت: هری می‌دونی این چیه؟**

**\- بهتون که گفتم، برای خوا...**

**\- نه هری، نه ...**

**پروفسور لیبل روی قوطی را کند و لیبلی که حالا زیر آن پنهان شده بود نمایان شد، آن را رو به هری گرفت و گفت: این برای مشکلات جنسی تجویز می‌شه و بعد می‌گی پدرت نمی‌دونه؟ می‌دونی عوارض این چه قدر وحشتناکه؟**

**\- نه...اون ...اون برای چیز دیگه ایه، اون ...خودش ...**

**هری ساکت شد، برای یک لحظه خیلی ساکت شد، گاهی تمام هیزم‌ها را برای گرما بخشیدن به وجودت جمع می‌کردی، برای نشان دادن راهت روشنش می‌کردی اما دریغ که آن آتش گرما بخشیدن بلد نبود، آن آتش می سوزاند، تمام هیزم هایی که سال ها طول کشیده ذخیره کنی می سوزاند. تا وجودت را زغال و خاکستر نمی‌کرد خاموش نمی‌شد. آن آتش هیچ گاه مسیر درست را نشانت نمی‌داد؛ تو را به بی راهه می‌کشاند و در قعر یه چاه قدیمی در ته جنگل تو را غرق می‌کرد.**   
**هری دنیایش سیاه شد، در آن ثانیه برای یک لحظه در ته آن چاه تاریک و یا زیر آن خاکستر ها نفسش تنگ شد. دست هایش دور لیوانی که حلقه کرده بود شل شد و صدای شکستنش او را به خودش آورد.**

**\- هری!**

**هری به زیر پایش نگاه کرد، به تکه های شکسته لیوان، به وجودش که مثل آن شکسته شده بود البته به قطعات ریز و تیز تر، طوری که تیزیش مثل خنجر در قلبش فرو رفت.**

**\- متاسفم ...**

**\- اشکال نداره هری، خودت خوبی؟**

**هری با صدای گرفته پرسید:**   
**\- چرا ؟**

**\- هری!**

**\- چرا باید هم چین چیزی بهم بده ...**

**\- احتمالا فکر کرده اگر بفهمی مقاومت کنی.**

**هری بلند شد، به سمت پنجره رفت. هوای خنک به صورتش هجوم آورد، به صورتش دست کشید و به بیرون زل زد در حالی که افکارش در ذهنش بوق می‌زد و بدون تقدم و تاخر در آن جولان می‌داد.**

**پروفسور چند لحظه منتظر ماند و حرفی نزد تا خلوت آن پسر را** **بهم نخورد.**

**هری با صدای شکسته گفت: به خاطر همین سرم گاهی درد می‌گرفت؟ گر می گرفتم؟**

**\- هری!**

**هری به سمت پروفسور برگشت و آتش زیر خاکستر جان گرفت.**   
**\- بخاطر اون کوفتی دست هام هی می‌لرزه؟**

**پروفسور جلو آمد و بازو های هری را گرفت: آروم باش هری، دوباره حالت بد ‌می‌شه!**

**هری به صورتش دست کشید. پروفسور به نوازش بازوهای هری ادامه داد و گفت: خوبه که زود متوجه شدیم، معلوم نبود تو طولانی مدت چه اثراتی ممکنه روت بذاره.**

**هری دست هایش را پایین آورد و پروفسور به چشم هایی که دیگر تهی بود و به روبرو و قوطی قرص زل می زد نگاه کرد.**

*** 

  
هری قوطی را در دستش فشار داد، نگاهش را از آن گرفت و آن را داخل سطل کنارش انداخت.

فراموش کردن آن روز سخت بود وقتی هنوز گاهی دست هایش می‌لرزید، هنوز گاهی سردرد داشت. می‌دانست اثرات آن دارو قرار نبود به همین زودی وجودش را ترک کند.

وسایلش را سر جایش قرار داد. روی میز نشست و کاغذ و قلمش را آماده کرد و شروع به نوشتن کرد.

*** 

  
به رز های سرخ نگاه کرد، آب را برداشت و روی بوته ریخت و لبخند زد.  
به سنگ قبر نگاه کرد و گفت: فکر کنم حق با تو باشه مامان، باید به حرفی که زدی گوش کنم.

هری برای آخرین بار به سنگ قبر مرمر و بوته رز کنارش نگاه کرد و بلند شد. دست های خاکیش را تکاند و به سمت اداره پست رفت.

...

  
روبرو دختر جوانی که موهای خرماییش را بالا بسته بود کرد، سرفه ای کرد و دختر سرش را بالا آورد و با لبخند گفت: می‌تونم کمکتون کنم آقا؟

هری پاکت را از جیب کتش درآورد و روی میز گذاشت.  
\- می‌خوام یه نامه برام بفرستین.

\- به کجا؟

\- اشتوتگارت، تپه ونشتیدا.

* * *

1-منظور هری از جمله سر قبرش همون جمله ابتدای پارت بود.


	19. سرخفام

**•فصل دوم**   
**خاکستری- Gris**

  
نور کم فروغ خورشید هنگام غروب، اتاق را در هاله قرمز فرو برده بود، کاغذ دیواری یاسی، چرک تر به‌نظر می‌رسید. صدای قدم های مرد روی پارکت چوبی سکوت اتاق را می‌شکست.

مرد چند قدم مانده به تخت ایستاد، نگاهش به پیکر برهنه ‌روی تخت گره خورد، به آدمیزاد نمی‌مانست، انگار پریزادی بود که از آسمان روی زمین افتاده، طوری که بین ملافه های سفید، جنین وار خفته بود، انگار تازه پا به زمین گذاشته بود. سفید و پاک، بدون لکه های سیاه...

موجود بین ملافه ها پیچ و تاپ خورد، شانه هایش را بالا کشید، انگار در تلاش برای برداشتن اولین قدم هایش بود، کمرش چرخید و صورتش پیش مرد نمایان شد؛ با چشم های گیج و خمارش به مرد خیره شد، پاهای کشیده اش ملافه های چروک را کنار زد.   
لب هایش را گشود و آوای بمش گوش های مرد را نوازش کرد:  
"لو... "

قدم های لویی به سمت تخت کشیده و کنار آن متوقف شد.  
او دستش را دراز کرد، انتهای کرواتش را کشید و لویی را کاملا به تخت چسباند.  
روی زانو هایش ایستاد و چانه اش را بالا کشید، دستش کروات را رها کرد و انگشت‌های بلندش روی لب های باریک لویی نشست‌. چشم هایش بین اجزای صورتش چرخید و در نهایت روی تیله های آبی او ثابت ماند‌. مانند پر زدن پروانه پلک زد، آهسته و نرم...

نفس های مرد در سینه اش حبس شد؛ درست وقتی که انگشت های ‌او از لب هایش سر خورد.   
سرش را پایین انداخت، چند تار مو روی پیشانیش افتاد، آرام؛ درست مانند افتادن برگ از شاخه درخت...

دست هایش دست لویی را گرفت، باعث شد قلبش به تپش بیفتد، انگار دست‌هایش الکتریسیته داشت که قلبش را آن ‌طور وادار به ‌تپیدن کرد.

بطری شراب را از دست لویی کشید. لبخندش از دید او پنهان ماند اما سپس در لحنش پدیدار شد.

\- من عاشق شراب قرمزم.

روی ساعدش دراز کشید، با انگشت‌های پایش پایه لیوان را گرفت، بالا آورد و نگاه لویی میخ پاهای کشیده سفیدش شد.

\- هی، برام شراب بریز

لویی گلاسه را گرفت، نگاهش را دزدید، در بطری را باز کرد. آن را کج کرد و گلاسه را تا نصف پر کرد. به حباب هایی که آرام آرام محو می‌شدند نگاه انداخت.

او گلاسه را از دست لویی گرفت، شراب به سیاهی می‌زد و تنها بازتابش روی دست ‌های او بود که رنگ سرخش را نشان می‌داد. لیوان را به بینیش نزدیک کرد، عطر شراب را وارد ریه هایش کرد و لبخند زد. نود درجه سرش را چرخاند و نیم رخش در دید لویی قرار گرفت.

مچ ظریفش را چرخاند و انگشت های کشیده ‌اش پایه لیوان را گرفت، آن را به لب هایش نزدیک کرد.  
حالا چشم ‌هایش را بسته بود، مژه هایش پایین پلکش سایه انداخته بودند، سرش را بالا گرفته بود، انحنای تیز فکش را به نمایش می‌گذاشت و سیب گلویش آرام تکان می‌خورد.

در نهایت وقتی دیگر قطره ای در لیوان باقی نماند، سرش را پایین آورد، به سمت لویی چرخید. روی زانو ‌هایش بلند شد، پارچه سفید از روی پایین تنه اش سر خورد، حالا کاملا عریان مقابل لویی ایستاده بود.   
لویی نگاهش از روی پوست سفیدش چرخید و روی لب های او که حالا سرخ تر به نظر می‌رسید ثابت ماند.  
دست هایش گونه های لویی را قاب گرفت، سرش را کج کرد و لب هایش آرام روی لب های باریک مرد نشست. هنگامی که رد خیسی و طعم شیرینی را روی لب های لویی به‌جا گذاشت سرش را عقب کشید.

\- هوم

لویی همچنان نفس نمی‌کشید. او جلو آمد و لب‌ های کت لویی را کشید، لویی روی تخت دراز شد و او بالای سرش خیمه زد.   
لویی حالا تنها به صورت مقابلش نگاه کرد، او کمی سرش را کج کرد و چشم‌های سبزش نقطه به نقطه صورت لویی را رصد کرد.  
سرش را در گودی گردن لویی فرو برد و دم گوشش زمزمه کرد: با‌هام عشق بازی کن لو!

نفس داغش را روی گردن لویی فوت کرد، لویی مست موجود روبرویش شده بود. او قادر بود لویی را از هر شرابی مست تر‌ کند.

هنگامی که لویی هیچ حرکتی نکرد، از او جدا شد، مجدد به لویی نگاه کرد، ابرو هایش را پایین انداخت. انگشت هایش نوازش وار روی صورت لویی پایین آمد٬ خطی فرضی از پیشانیش تا انتهای چانه اش کشید. نفس های داغش را در صورتش فوت کرد، چند لحظه فقط به لویی زل زد و سپس نگاهش را دزدید، دکمه های پیراهن لویی را یک به یک باز کرد، سینه برهنه لویی نمایان شد. زیر چشمی لویی را نگاه کرد، لبخند زد و بعد لب هایش را روی سینه مرد کشید و تا کمرش ادامه داد‌‌.

دکمه شلوارش را باز کرد. لویی دستش را بازوی او را چنگ زد. ولی او لب های خیسش را روی پایین تنه لویی کشید، چند ثانیه کوتاه و بعد سرش را بالا آورد.

\- چرا لویی؟

او بطری شراب را برداشت، تمام شراب را روی سرش خالی کرد. لویی با دیدن چهره اش به نفس نفس افتاد، موهای خیسش به صورتش چسبیده بود، پوست سفیدش حالا به سرخی می‌زد، قطرات سرخ شراب که از روی پیشانی و گونه هایش سر می‌خورد و پارچه های سفید را رنگ می‌کرد و در نهایت چشم هایش دیگر شباهتی به موجود چند لحظه پیش نداشت.   
جلو آمد، دست هایش دو طرف لویی عمود شد. لویی خیره به موجود مسخ شده روبرویش نگاه کرد.

\- باهام عشق بازی کن لویی.

لویی از اعماق گلویش او را صدا زد.

\- نه هری!

هری اخم کرد، دست لویی را گرفت و روی گونه خودش گذاشت.

\- یالا لویی، باهام عشق بازی کن.

لویی نگاهش از آن چشم های وحشی روی دستش، روی رد خونی که گونه هری را قرمز کرد قفل شد.

\- منو ببوس

هری دست لویی را از روی گونه هایش به سمت لب‌هایش کشاند و نگاه لویی به دنبالش کشیده شد. با دیدن خونی که لب هایش را سرخ کرده بود نفسش حبس شد.

\- لو... قرمز بهم می‌اد؟

لویی لب هایش را باز کرد، اما صدایش را فراموش کرده بود، در آن لحظه انگار تار های حنجره اش خشک شده بودند.

\- منو ببوس لو

لویی همچنان حرکتی نکرد اما هری خم شد تا بار دیگر لب های مرد را مال خودش کند.   
همان لحظه بود که لویی چشم هایش را محکم بست و وقتی آن ها را باز کرد دیگر اثری از هری نبود. نشست و نفس زنان به اطراف نگاه کرد. دست هایش را بالا آورد، مچش را چرخاند، هیچ رد سرخی باقی نمانده بود، نه روی انگشت هایش و نه روی پارچه ها.

سرش را در دست هایش گرفت، شقیقه ‌هایش نبض می‌زد و تمام بدنش از عرق خیس بود. همه آن‌ها یک کابوس بود، یک کابوس خیلی واقعی...

سرش را بالا آورد و بار دیگر اطرافش را نگاه کرد، همه چیز عادی به نظر می‌رسید، اتاق همان اتاق بود، پرده ها همان پرده... همه چیز عادی به نظر می‌رسید جز حال مردی که روی تخت نشسته بود‌. ‌

لویی دست هایش را روی بدنش کشید. حتی به واقعی بودن خودش هم شک کرده بود. پاهای کرختش را از تخت آویزان کرد. به سمت پنجره رفت و آن را باز کرد، اجازه داد موج سرما جهنم درونش را سرد کند. نمی‌توانست چشم هایش را ببندد، بستن آن مصادف بود با زنده شدن صحنه به صحنه آن کابوس‌.

هوا هنوز غروب بود، انگار گرد آجر روی تمام خانه ها پاچیده بودند و این حال لویی را بدتر می‌کرد، حالش از سمفونی سرخ روبرویش بهم می‌خورد.

آن فضای مسموم را ترک کرد ، پله ها را در پیش گرفت، اما حضور ناگهانی لیلی که به سمتش می‌آمد متوقفش کرد.  
لیلی سرش را بالا آورد و با دیدن وضع آشفته لویی قدم هایش را تند تر کرد.

\- ویلیام، حالت خوبه؟

لویی حتی وقت نکرده بود سر و وضعش را چک کند.

\- آره، خوبم

\- نایل دنبالت می‌گشت.

لیلی بار دیگر مشکوک نگاهش کرد و ادامه داد: مطمئنی خوبی؟

\- آره

لیلی دست لویی را گرفت.   
\- فکر کنم تب داری، خیلی داغی

\- فقط گرمم شده، گفتی نایل کارم داشت؟

\- ام... آره ...

\- پس بهتره برم بهش سر بزنم.

لویی سریع از کنار لیلی گذشت، موهایش را با دستش مرتب کرد و به سمت لابی رفت.

نایل سرش را بالا آورد و با عصبانیت گفت: خدای من لویی، کجا بودی؟ حتی تو اتاق خودت هم پیدات نکردم.

\- من... تو ماشین خوابم برده بود.

\- ولی تو از چپ اومدی ها نه روبرو، اگر می‌اومدی من متوجه می‌شم.

\- رفته بودم بالا، حواست نبوده.

نایل چهره متفکری به خودش گرفت، بعد سرش را تکان داد، پاکت ها را از زیر میز برداشت و روی پیشخوان گذاشت.

\- نامه‌هات.

لویی نامه ها را گرفت و به سمت دفترش رفت، اِما از سر جایش بلند شد، اما لویی بدون توجه به او وارد اتاقش شد. نامه ها را روی میز انداخت. سعی کرد دو دقیقه از سکوت اتاق آرامش بگیرد اما بلافاصله صدای در آمد. پوفی کشید و گفت: بیا تو

اما داخل شد، روبروی میز ایستاد: یک سری چیز‌ها هست که باید امضا کنی، اگر حالت خوب نیست می‌تونم بعدا بیام.

\- نه، بذارش اینجا خودم بهش رسیدگی می‌کنم بهت می‌دم.

اما پرونده ها را روی میز گذاشت و گفت: چیزی نیاز داری؟

\- یک لیوان آب خنک.

\- حتما

اما سریع بیرون رفت، لویی به پرونده ها نگاه کرد، شاید اگر خودش را با کار سرگرم می‌کرد فراموش کردن راحت تر بود.

*** 

  
\- اجازه هست بیام داخل آقای پین؟

\- بفرمایید.  
در باز شد، لیام با دیدن زین بلافاصله گفت: چی شده گذرتون به اینجا خورده آقای مالیک؟

\- سلام دکتر، فکر می‌کنم مریض شدم.

لیام از پشت میز بلند شد، عینکش را زد و گفت: بفرمایید روی تخت.

زین روی تخت نشست و لیام چهارپایه اش را جلوی او گذاشت: کجاتون درد می‌کنه؟

زین کمی فکر کرد، دستش را روی قفسه سینه اش گذاشت و بعد گفت: فکر می‌کنم که اینجا

لیام لب‌هایش را جمع کرد و سعی کرد جدی بنظر برسد، گوشی پزشکی اش را روی گوش هایش تنظیم کرد و سرش را روی پیراهن زین گذاشت‌.  
زین نگاهش را روی اخم کمرنگ روی پیشانی لیام انداخت.

لیام گوشی را از گوشش در آورد و گفت: قلبتون از منم بهتر می‌زنه آقای مالیک.

\- اوه، مطمئنین؟

\- شاید مشکل دیگه ای باشه.

زین دو طرف روپوش لیام را گرفت : شاید به مرض دلتنگی دچار شدم دکتر

لیام به چشم های عسلی زین که از شیطنت برق می‌زد نگاه کرد.

زین به لب های لیام نگاه کرد و گفت:  
\- درمانش دست شماست.

\- باید براتون تجویزش کنم.

زین لیام را به خودش نزدیک کرد و سپس لب‌هایش را روی لب های درشت او گذاشت. لیام صورت زین را قاب گرفت و چند ثانیه سپس عقب کشید.   
نفس های به شماره افتاده زین روی لب های لیام سر خورد، برای نفس کشیدن بیشتر به آن لب ها نیاز داشت.

زین دستش را روی لب های لیام کشید و گفت: عذرمی‌خوام بدون اجازه لب هاتونو برای خودم تجویز کردم.

لیام لبخند زد و گفت: از عوارضش خبر داری؟

زین خندید:  
\- زیاد مهم نیست.

\- دلم برات تنگ شده بود زین.

\- چرا بهم سر نزدی؟

لیام سرش را پایین انداخت.  
\- فکر کردم شاید ...

\- قهر باشم؟   
زین بلافاصله زیر خنده زد و لیام سرش را بالا گرفت و با تعجب به او زل زد : نیستی؟

\- چرا، یکم دلخورم ولی می‌تونی جبرانش کنی!

\- تو مطب؟

زین دست هایش را روی بازوی لیام کشید و گفت:  
\- البته، چون توی این روپوش زیادی جذاب به نظر می‌رسی.

\- با یه نوشیدنی چطوری آقای مالیک؟

زین یقه لیام را مرتب کرد، بوسه کوتاهی روی لب های او گذاشت و گفت: فوق العاده به نظر می‌رسه.

\- اگر یکی در رو باز کنه می‌خوای به بوسیدن من ادامه بدی؟

زین بلند شد و گفت: خیلی ضد حالی لیام.

\- فقط حواسم هست.

زین به میز تکیه داد.  
\- می‌دونی که یک شات هم برای زدن مطبت بهم بدهکاری؟

\- البته

زین دم پنجره رفت، پنجره را باز کرد و رو به لیام گفت: می‌شه سیگار بکشم؟

لیام بلند شد، دستش را داخل جیب هایش فرو برد و گفت: ممنوعه ولی فعلا مریضی سر نزده.

زین نیشخند زد:  
\- یعنی من اولیش بودم؟

\- اولین‌هاش

زین دود سیگار را فوت کرد.  
\- خوبه.

لیام به نیم رخ او نگاه کرد، نیم رخ زیبایش، چشم هایی که زیر نور خورشید برق می‌زد و مژه های بلند سیاهی که با هر بار پلک زدن دل او را می‌ربود.

\- زین!

\- هوم؟

\- لویی آخرین بار حرف های عجیبی می‌زد.

\- در مورد اون پسره؟

\- آره، تو می دونستی؟

\- اهوم.

\- زین، داری تشویقش می کنی؟

زین فیلتر سیگار را با دستش تکان داد و به سمت لیام چرخید: راهنمایش می‌کنم تا با خودش کنار بیاد.

\- شاید اگر ندونه وضعش بهتر باشه.

زین اخم کرد: نه لیام بهتر نیست٬ فرار کردن از طبیعتش بهتر نیست.

\- که بعد راهنمایش کنی داخل یک رابطه مخفی؟

زین سیگارش را خاموش کرد و روبروی لیام ایستاد و گفت: اگر این براش بهتر باشه چی؟

\- بهتر؟ اینکه هر لحظه ترس لو رفتن رابطش رو داشته باشه، اینکه هر ثانیه برای یه لمس، یه بوسه کوتاه باید چهار چشمی اطرافش رو بپاد که مبادا یه آدم مریض نگاهشون کنه بهتره؟

زین اخم کرد:   
\- چته لیام، مشکل کجاست؟

\- من مشکلی ندارم

\- تو از یک رابطه مخفیانه خسته شدی؟ فقط کافیه بگی لیام، بگو تا همو راحت کنیم.

\- احمق نشو زین، منظورم این نیست، من فقط نمی‌خوام دونفر دیگرو مثل خودمون کنم‌.

\- مثل خودمون؟ مشکلش کجاست؟

لیام چند لحظه سکوت کرد، زین پوزخندی زد و سرش را تکان داد.  
\- بهتره برم

زین از کنار لیام گذشت، از اتاق بیرون رفت، وقتی صدای قدم های لیام و صدا زدنش را شنید قدم هایش را تند تر کرد. لیام دوید و بازوی زین را محکم به طرف خودش کشید.

\- زین

زین برگشت، نگاهش را از چشم های او دزدید و به زمین دوخت، دلش برای دیدن آن نگاه می رفت ولی حالا نگاه کردن به آن چشم های شکلاتی و گرم که برق می‌زد سخت بود.

\- زین، لطفا...من، من منظوری نداشتم.

" آقای دکتر، مریض دارین! "

لیام یک لحظه برگشت و سریع رو به دختر جوان گفت: الان می‌آم، فقط یک لحظه.

زین سرش را بالا گرفت و به چهره او نگاه کرد، به خطوطی که لایق پیشانیش نبود بلکه باید کنار چشم هایش کشیده می‌شد.

" اما اورژانسیه "

لیام با سرگردانی نگاهش بین پرستار و زین چرخید.  
زین لبخند تلخی زد و گفت:   
\- بهتره برین به مریضتون برسین آقای دکتر

زین اجازه حرف دیگری نداد و پشت به لیام به راهش ادامه داد.

*** 

  
لویی در حالی که سرش پایین بود دستگیره اتاق را کشید، در را بست و وقتی سرش را بالا آورد متوجه فردی که روی تخت نشسته بود شد. پسر جوان با دیدن لویی سریع از جایش برخاست و گفت: سلام

لویی اخم ریزی کرد: فکر کنم کلید اتاق رو اشتباه بهتون دادن، اینجا اتاق منه.

\- بله، می‌دونم.

لویی اخمش غلیظ تر شد.  
\- متوجه نمی‌شم، پس چرا اینجایین؟

\- شما مگه آقای تاملینسون نیستید؟

\- بله

\- آقای مالیک گفتند که ...

\- اوه، نمی‌خواد ادامه بدی متوجه شدم.  
لویی دستی به چشم های خسته اش کشید و زیر لب گفت: خدایا باید کلید اتاق رو عوض کنم.

\- چیزی فرمودین ؟

لویی سرش را بالا آورد و مجددا به پسر نگاه کرد: باخودم بودم، می‌تونی بری.

\- بله؟؟

\- گفتم می‌تونی بری از آشناییت خوشبخت شدم

\- ولی.

لویی بدون توجه به پسر کتش را روی صندلی انداخت و روبروی آینه ایستاد٬ یقه ‌اش را بالا داد و کراواتش را باز کرد. دکمه های سر آستینش را باز کرد اما پسر هنوز آنجا بود.

از داخل آینه به پسر نگاه کرد:  
\- دقیقا کجای می‌تونی بری رو متوجه نشدی؟

\- من نمی‌رم آقا.

لویی نفسش را کلافه فوت کرد و به سمت پسر رفت، در چشم های قهوه ایش زل زد و با صدایی که کمی خشدار بود گفت: ببین، من خسته‌ام و اصلا حوصله بحث و جدل ندارم پس خودت با زبون خوش برو بچه.

لویی چند قدم دور نشده بود که آستینش کشیده شد.

\- بذارین کمکتون کنم آقا.

لویی با اخم به پسر نگاه کرد: اون مالیک بهت گفته که عصبانیت من عواقب خوبی نداره؟

\- من اینجام که عصبانیت شما رو از بین ببرم.

لویی پوزخند زد : می‌تونی بهم بگی چطور ؟

پسر لبخند زد، دست هایش را جلو آورد، لویی با اخم به حرکات پسر نگاه کرد. پسر دکمه های لویی را کامل باز کرد، کمی خم شد، از بالا به لویی نگاه کرد، دکمه شلوار لویی را باز کرد.

\- چی کار ‌می‌کنی!  
لویی شانه های پسر را گرفت و سعی کرد او را از خودش جدا کند. پسر دست را روی شلوارک لویی گذاشت و شروع به مالیدن پایین تنه‌اش کرد.

لویی یک لحظه چشم‌هایش را بست، پسر از بالا به چهره لویی نگاه کرد و سرعت دستش را بیشتر کرد.

\- فاک

لویی نفس هایش تند شده بود، سرش را پایین انداخت و پسر نگاه کرد. در یک لحظه تصمیم گرفت و او را روی تخت انداخت. رویش خیمه زد.

لویی سرش را جلو آورد، اجزای صورت پسر را زیر نظر گرفت و روی لب های نسبتا باریکش متوقف شد. هنوز گرمای لب های هری را روی لب ‌هایش حس می‌کرد. نگاهش را لب های پسر دزدید.   
پسر دستش را دور گردن لویی حلقه کرد، صورتش را جلو آورد اما لویی عقب کشید و گفت: نه، بوسه ای در کار نیست.

*** 

  
🔊Song: fool for you- Zayn

لیام وارد رستوران شد، همه پشت میز‌هایشان نشسته بود و محو پسری بودند که روی صحنه می‌خواند.

لیام یک نوشیدنی گرفت، کمی دور تر از صحنه به پیشخوان تکیه داد و محو پسر روی صحنه شد. پسری که دسته میکروفون را گرفته بود و با صدایش همه را مشعوف خودش کرده بود.  
طوری که چشم های عسلیش زیر مژگان بلندش برق می‌زد، طوری که آرام پلک می‌زد و سرش را تکان می‌داد، آن تار مویی که بی هوا روی پیشانیش افتاده بود دل مرد را می‌لرزاند. آن پسر زیادی آرمانی به نظر می رسید.

زین دستی بین موهایش کشید سرش را چرخاند و با دیدن یک جفت تیله قهوه ای آشنا، یک لحظه پلک زدن را فراموش کرد.

وقتی آنگونه با لبخند و تحسین به او می‌نگریست تپش های قلبش بیشتر از صدای خودش در گوشش می‌پیچید.

زین با خواندن بند آخر، اجرا را تمام کرد، از مردم تشکر کرد و سپس از روی سن پایین آمد. به سمت لیام رفت، لیام هم قدم هایش را به سمت او برداشت ودر نهایت هردو مقابل هم ایستادند.

زین: اینجا چی کار ‌می‌کنی لیام؟

لیام فاصله شان را کم کرد و آرام گفت: اومده بودم اجرای زیباترین پسر ونشتیدا رو ببینم.

زین نفسش تنگ شد، لب هایش را گاز گرفت و یک قدم از لیام دور شد.

\- به‌نظر می‌اد اجرای سختی بوده که گونه هاتون قرمز شده.

زین سرش را پایین انداخت و گفت: کافیه لیام.

لیام لبخند زد:   
\- تا زمانی که آشتی نکردی تموم نمی‌کنم.

\- هنوز دوتا شات بهم بدهکاری.

لیام خیلی جلوی خودش را می گرفت تا گونه آن پسر را نبوسد، اما بین آن همه آدم ممکن نبود‌، به لبخندی اکتفا کرد و رو به بارمن گفت: دوتا اسکاچ لطفا.

***

  
کرکره پنجره بسته بود اما نور اندکی خودش را به میز رسانده بود، لویی به ذرات گرد و غبار که در پرتوهای کم فروغ معلق می‌رقصید نگاه کرد. ذهنش هنوز درگیر بود، یک چیزی درون او عوض شده بود، آن را کامل حس می‌کرد اما فقط هضم کردن آن کمی دشوار بود. کنار آمدن با خود‌حقیقیش، با احساس عظیمی که سنگینی اش را روی سینه اش حس می‌کرد سخت بود.

در اتاق باز شد، لویی که انتظار دیدن اما را داشت با دیدن زین ابروهایش بالا رفت.  
زین روی مبل نشست و با انرژی گفت: صبح بخیر لویی.

\- صبح بخیر، واقعا ذهنم مشغوله زین، احیانا کار دیگه ای جز چک کردن من نداری؟

زین پاهایش را روی هم انداخت و با گستاخی به لویی نگاه کرد.  
\- کار که دارم ولی کنجکاوم بدونم دیشب چه اتفاقی افتاد.

\- چه اتفاقی قرار بود بیفته؟

\- یعنی با پسره خوابیدی؟

\- این قدر درگیرت کرده که صبح اومدی اینو بپرسی؟

\- آره خیلی!

\- الان اینو بگم بی‌خیال می‌شی؟

\- آره.

لویی به صندلی تکیه داد، سرش را پایین انداخت و آرام گفت: آره...باهاش خوابیدم.

زین صورتش را به میز نزدیک کرد و گفت:  
\- خب، الان چه احساسی داری؟

لویی به میزش نگاه کرد و دوباره در فکر رفت، می‌دانست چه احساسی دارد اما بازگو کردنش راحت نبود.

زین: لویی.

لویی خواست حرف بزند اما نگاهش به پاکت های نامهٔ روی میز افتاد، با دیدن اسمی که از گوشه یکی از پاکت ها بود حرفش را خورد. اخم کرد، روی میز خم شد و پاکت وسطی را بیرون کشید و با دیدن اسم فرستنده صداهای اطرافش یک لحظه خاموش شد.

\- لویی می‌شنوی چی می‌گم؟

لویی پاکت را به سمت زین گرفت و دست و پا شکسته گفت: زین، اینجا...اینجا چی نوشته؟

زین بلند شد، پاکت را گرفت و با بی‌خیالی گفت: مگه سواد یادت رفـ...

با دیدن اسم جمله اش نصفه ماند. اخم کرد و جدی گفت: هری ادوارد استایلز؟

\- هری؟؟

زین به لویی نگاه کرد.  
\- اون برات نامه فرستاده لویی.

\- امکان نداره.

\- اینجا اسم اونو نوشته.

\- یعنی چی نوشته؟

\- باید بخونیش، زود باش لو، بازش کن.

لویی با تردید به دست زین نگاه کرد، زین پاکت را جلو تر آورد. لویی سرانجام آن را گرفت، تیغهٔ نامه باز کن را زیر چسب پاکت گذاشت و بازش کرد.

با هول و ولا نامه را بیرون آورد.  
بدون آنکه به زین نگاه کند گفت: می‌خوام تنهایی بخونمش.

\- باشه، هر جور راحتی.  
زین از اتاق بیرون رفت.  
لویی تای کاغذ را باز، شروع به خواندن کرد و صدای هری در گوشش پیچید.

_" Lieber Louis_

_امیدوارم حالت خوب باشد، شاید باید زودتر برای تو می‌نوشتم، اما اتفاقات زیادی افتاد، دیگر کلیشه ای شده است که این حرف را بزنم ولی انگار اتفاقات هر جا که بروم دنبال من می‌آیند._   
_فرقی نمی‌کند اشتوتگارت باشد یا پاریس، در نهایت از سرنوشت نمی‌توان فرار کرد._

_من به پاریس آمده‌ام، شهر عشاق، اما مانند اسمش آن‌قدر هاهم آدم‌های عاشق ندارد. اما هنوز می‌توانی رد پای عشق را ببینی._   
_از دست هایی که از شانزلیزه تا طاق پیروزی هم‌پیمان شده است._   
_از پیرمردی که در قبرستان پِرلاشز رز‌های سرخ را روی قبر همسرش می‌گذاشت._   
_اما بعد آن کمی به فکر فرو رفتم، به این ‌نتیجه‌_ _رسیدم_ _شاید نیاز به گشتن نباشد، شاید نیازی به رفتن به شهر عشاق نباشد. شاید عشق همین نزدیکی است. آنقدر نزدیک که شاید نبینیش، اصلا دیدنی نیست، فقط حسش خواهی کرد، در اعماق قلبت._

_نمی‌دانم چرا این ها را به تو می‌گویم٬ می‌توانستم این هارا در دفترچه خاطراتم بنویسم اما گاهی اینکه فکر کنی کسی به حرف هایت گوش می‌دهد احساس بهتری دارد. انگار رهاتر‌ می‌شوی وقتی این‌ها را به دوستت بگویی._

_امیدوارم همچین دوستی داشته باشی لویی، حتی اگر نداری من همیشه این‌جا خواهم بود._

_خالصانه_   
_Monsieur Harry Edward Styles_   
_10 November_   
_"_

لویی دستش را روی کاغذ کشید، آن دست خط و امضای پای کاغذ گواه همه چیز بود‌. لبخند تلخی زد و گفت:

\- متاسفانه صدای قلبی که دلتنگ شده رو نمی‌شه از روی کاغذ شنید هری‌.

***  
15 November

\- آقا، چمدونتون رو بدین به من

هری سرش را بالا آورد و گفت:  
\- نه ممنون، اون ‌قدر سنگین نیست.

هری چمدانش را داخل ماشین در آورد، سرش را بالا آورد با دیدن کلمه " zur weinsteige " لبخند زد.   
وارد شد، با دیدن نایل پشت میز قدم هایش را سریع تر کرد، اولین بار که به اینجا قدم گذاشت خاطر خوبی نداشت و حالا آن خاطره داشت محو‌تر می‌شد. زنگ روی پیشخوان را زد، نایل سرش را بالا آورد.

\- به هتل زور ونـ....اوه هری؟

\- سلام نایل.

نایل با ذوق گفت: فکر کردم دیگه نمی‌بینمت پسر.

هری شانه بالا انداخت و گفت: منم همینطور.

\- امیدوارم این بار دزد‌ها پول هات رو ندزدیده باشن.

هری خندید.  
\- نه، پول یک اتاق بهتر از اون دارم ولی اگر هنوز اون اتاق رو به کس دیگه ای ندادین همونو می‌خوام.

نایل از ویترین پشت سرش کلیدی برداشت و رو به هری گفت: البته، به هتل ما خوش اومدی آقای استایلز.

***

16 November

لویی فنجانش را گرفت و به حیاط پشتی رفت. روی یکی از میز‌ها نشست و به خانواده های روبرویش نگاه کرد. این کار اکثر اوقات راهکار خوبی برای حواس پرتی بود.

" مامان اون گنجشکه چه قدر قشنگه "

زن جوان دست هایش را دور دختر بچه حلقه کرد و گفت: عزیزم، اون گنجشک نیست، پرستوئه "

نگاهش از روی آن مادر و دختر به طرف آرچی که فنجانش را مقابل او می‌گذاشت چرخید.  
آرچی صندلی را عقب کشید، نشست و گفت:   
\- می بینم که پرستوت اونقدر‌ها هم صبور نیست، نتونسته یک سال صبر کنه.

لویی گیج پرسید:   
\- چی؟

\- مغزت رو به کار بنداز لویی، برو طبقه چهارم تا خودت بفهمی.

لویی با خنده گفت: برای چی باید بـ...

یک لحظه مکث کرد، انگار تازه منظور آرچی را فهمید، از سر جایش بلند شد و با عجله گفت:  
\- باید برم طبقه چهارم.

لویی سریع حیاط را ترک کرد، پله‌ها را یکی دوتا بالا رفت و وقتی به طبقه چهارم رسید، تقریبا از نفس افتاده بود. ابتدای راهرو ایستاد، دیگر پاهایش توان نداشت تا آن مسیر کوتاه را طی کند. آرام آرام به سمت در رفت، وقتی مقابل اتاق ایستاد، نفس عمیقی کشید، دستش را دراز کرد اما همان لحظه دستگیره در چرخید.   
هری در را کامل باز کرد، سرش که پایین بود بالا آورد٬ و در همان لحظه بود که نگاه هایشان درهم گره خورد.


	20. هبوط

هری به آبی های روبرویش زل زد، چشم هایش پلک زدن و لب هایش حرف زدن را از یاد برده بود، انگار خودش را در دریای چشم های مرد روبرویش غرق کرده بود.

لویی نمی‌دانست نفس زدن هایش به ‌خاطر اوست یا بالا آمدن از آن همه پله، طوری که صدای تپش های قلبش در سرش پیچیده بود می‌ترسید مبادا به گوش هری هم برسد و دلش را رسوا کند. شاید هنوز در رویایش گیر کرده بود، همه این ها می‌توانست همان رویای شیرین باشد که در نهایت به کابوس ختم می‌شد.

هری آرام لب زد تا سکوت مقابلشان را بشکند.  
\- *Salut لویی

چند ثانیه طول کشید تا متوجه بشود چه گفته و بعد پشت سرش را خاراند، یک قدم به عقب برداشت که با برخوردش به در مصادف شد .

لویی آرام خندید و دست هری را کشید تا سقوط نکند و سپس گفت: Salut هری.

نگاه هری به سمت دست لویی که مچ دستش را چنگ زده بود افتاد، لویی مچ هری را رها کرد و گفت: متاسفم که غافلگیرت کردم.

حواس هری هنوز روی حرارت مچ دستش بود، نگاهش را از لویی دزدید و آرام گفت: فکر نمی‌کردم دیدارمون این شکلی شه.

\- من فکر می‌کردم قرار نیست دوباره ببینمت.

هری سرش را بالا گرفت، لبخند زد و آن لبخند کافی بود تا قلب مرد روبرویش با تپش های تندترش دلتنگیش را ابراز کند. دلتنگی را از روی کاغذ نمی‌شد خواند، گوش شنوایی می‌خواست که روی سینه قرار بگیرد، چشم های بینایی می‌خواست تا آن را در قعر آن آبی ها ببیند. لویی می‌خواست به نگاه کردن او ادامه دهد تا آن فاصله را فراموش کند.

هری در را کامل باز کرد و گفت: نظرت چیه بیای داخل حرف بزنیم لویی؟

لویی وارد شد و هری در را بست. لویی نگاهش دوباره داخل اتاق چرخید، اتاقی که حالا فقط یک چهار ‌دیواری نبود، رنگ ها زیر روشنایی روز پررنگ تر بنظر می‌آمد، گویی نفس می‌کشید، حضور هری آن را احیا کرده بود. البته آن چند شاخه گلی که داخل گلدان، روی طاقچه بود هم بی‌اثر نبود.

هری به لویی که پشت به او بود نگاه کرد و گفت: ببخشید که بهم ریخته است چون فکر نمی‌کردم بخوام کسی رو دعوت کنم.

لحنش آرام تر شد و حالا صدایش را فقط خودش می‌شنید : در واقع تو رو.

لویی به سمت هری برگشت، سرانجام سوالی که از لحظه دیدنش ذهنش را مشغول کرده بود به زبان آورد: این گستاخیه که بخوام بدونم چرا برگشتی؟

هری جواب را می‌دانست اما چند لحظه طول کشید تا جایگزینی برای 'نیمه دیگرم را اینجا جا گذاشته بودم' پیدا کند.  
دست هایش را داخل جیب شلوارش فرو برد و در نهایت گفت:  
\- حس کردم اینجا آدم‌های بیشتر بهم نیاز دارن.

لویی دست هایش را دوطرف میز‌ گذاشت و به آن تکیه داد: پس اومدی ادای وظیفه بکنی؟ به عنوان یه دکتر؟

\- به عنوان یه دوست.

دوست در آن لحظه واژهٔ غریبی به نظر می‌رسید، می‌توانست هری را تنها یک دوست بداند؟ همه دوست ها این قدر احساسات عمیق نسبت به یکدیگر دارند؟  
او از برچسب زدن متنفر بود، آن ها فقط آدم‌ در خودش محبوس می کرد.

لویی تکیه اش را گرفت و به سمت پنجره رفت، گلبرگ های سفید را نوازش کرد و گفت: آدمایی که بالای تپه زندگی می‌کنند می‌گن گل های وحشی برای هر کسی یه بوی خاص داره.

\- نمی‌دونستم.

لویی سرش را بالا گرفت و به هری که حالا نزدیک‌تر ایستاده بود گفت: برای تو چه بویی داره هری؟

لویی به هری نگاه کرد، به چشم ها و مژه های بورش که به گل ها می‌نگریست و دنبال جواب می‌گشت.  
\- فکر کنم مادرم.

لویی به قاب عکس گوشه گلدان نگاه کرد، تصویر زن جوانی که نوزادی را در آغوشش گرفته بود و پسر بچه ای که به طرف آنها خم‌شده بود.

  
هری متوجه نگاه خیره لویی روی قاب عکس شد و گفت: اون مادرمه و من و برادرم.

\- و پدرت ...

\- پدرم بود.

لویی با ناراحتی به سبزهای هری که تیره تر شد نگاه کرد و گفت: بود؟ فوت کرده؟

\- توی قلبم... آدم‌ ها نمی‌میرن مگر اینکه خودت اونارو توی قلبت بکشی.

\- متاسفم اگر یادت انداختم.

لویی با نگاهش هری را که نزدیک می‌شد دنبال کرد و روی سیبک گلویش که آرام تکان خورد متوقف شد. هری چند لحظه به گل ها نگاه کرد و گفت:  
عمر مادر و برادرم قدر همین گل ها بود، اما یادشون جاودانه است لویی، لازم نیست یادم بندازی اونا همیشه همین‌جان، توی قلبم نه فقط روی طاقچه‌.

لویی به صورت هری نگاه کرد و در آن لحظه فهمید واقعا این یک رویا نیست، او هرگز نمی‌توانست این هری را در رویایش بیافریند، او که از هر نگاهش، هر لبخندش و هر کلمه‌ای که به زبان می‌آورد یک روزنه در قلبش ایجاد می‌کرد؛ شکاف هایی که حالا بزرگتر و بزرگتر می‌شد و می توانست تمام قلبش را در بر بگیرد.

هری سرش را بالا آورد و لویی را غافلگیر کرد، لبخندی زد و گفت: گونه‌ات چی شده؟

لویی دستش را روی زخم گونه اش گذاشت و گفت: این؟

\- اره، دعوا کردی؟

\- توی رینگ بوکس... چی شده؟ خیلی زود نیست برای ادای وظیفه آقای دکتر؟

هری سریع تصحیح کرد:   
\- دوست.

لویی با لحن شوخی گفت:   
\- دوست شدن یه تشریفاتی داره آقای استایلز!

\- من آدم تشریفاتی نیستم ولی اگر شما می‌خواین می‌تونم به یه نوشیدنی یا چای دعوتتون کنم جناب تاملینسون.

لویی از لحن هری به خنده افتاد و گفت: اوه ، خوب به‌نظر می‌آد.

\- پس فردا می‌بینمتون.

خنده لویی به لبخند کوتاهی ختم شد، هرگز انتظار چنین مکالمه ای را نداشت. بارها در ذهنش تصور کرده بود اگر دوباره او را ببیند چه خواهد شد و این حتی یک درصد هم به آن شباهت نداشت. انگار هیچ دوری اتفاق نیفتاده بود. شاید این خاصیت روح هایی بود که بهم پیوند خورده اند نه؟

***

هری خودش را در آینه برانداز کرد، کراواتش را محکم کرد و برای آخرین بار به موهایش دست کشید، شاید زیاد وسواس به خرج داده بود. ولی دوست داشت آراسته به نظر برسد. از پله ها پایین و به طرف کافه رفت، یکی از میز ‌های نزدیک پنجره را انتخاب کرد و نشست. به ساعتش نگاه کرد، نزدیک پنج بعدازظهر بود.

پیشخدمت با دیدن مشتری جدید به سمت هری آمد و گفت: چی میل دارین آقا؟

هری سرش را برگرداند، چند لحظه فکر کرد، اگر چیزی سفارش نمی‌داد خیلی مشتاق به نظر می‌رسید؟ حس پسر بچه ای را داشت که اولین قرارش آمده و اصلا دوست نداشت لویی این‌ طور فکر کند.

\- آقا؟

\- من، من یه لیوان آب می‌خوام.

\- فقط یه لیوان آب؟

\- فعلا.

\- منتظر کسی هستید؟

\- نه...یعنی ... بله ولی زیاد مهم نیست.  
هری سریع جواب داد و بعد دستپاچه جمله اش را تصحیح کرد.   
پیش‌خدمت لبخندش را جمع کرد و گفت: بسیار خب، براتون یه لیوان آب می‌ارم تا همراهتون بیان.

\- اون ...

پیش‌خدمت رفت و حرف هری نصفه ماند. کف دست های عرق کرده اش را به شلوارش کشید. قطعا حالا عین احمق ها به ‌نظر می‌رسید.

لویی دم درگاه کافه ایستاده بود، نگاهش روی همه میز‌ها چرخید تا به چهره آشنایی برخورد کند اما وقتی کسی را پیدا نکرد بین میز‌ها قدم برداشت، در حالی که کمی اخم بین پیشانیش بود با دقت اطراف را نگاه کرد.

"لو "

لویی با شنیدن صدا سرش را برگرداند، آن لحن و آن طور صدا زدن فقط می‌توانست متعلق به یک نفر باشد. همه چیز از همین طور صدا زدنش شروع شده بود، چطور می‌توانست آن را نشناسد؟

با دیدن هری، قدم هایش را نزدیک کرد و کنار میز ایستاد، چند لحظه فقط خیره به هری نگاه کرد، موهایش مرتب تر از همیشه بود، لخت آن هارا بالا داده بود و صورتش را بیشتر نشان می‌داد، صورتی که کاملا اصلاح شده بود، چشم های سبزی که امروز زیر نور آفتاب طور دیگری می‌درخشید.

\- اوه٬ اصلا نشناختمت ببخشید.

\- خیلی فرق دارم با همیشه؟

\- امم ...موهات   
لویی خودش را کنترل کرد تا زیر خنده نزند ولی آن پسر واقعا انگار هر چه روغن بود روی سرش خالی کرده. لویی سرفه ای کرد و گفت: چه بلایی سر موهات آوردی؟

\- خیلی افتضاح شده؟...   
هری کلافه آهی کشید و ادامه داد : می‌دونستم

\- نه اونقدر ها هم بد نیست.

\- بد نیست؟

لویی دستپاچه جواب داد.   
\- منظورم اینه که خوبه...چهرت رو بازتر نشون می‌ده‌.

\- آهان.

\- فقط یکم زیاده روی کردی.

\- چون هیچ وقت صاف نمی‌شن. همیشه شلختن.

\- موهای خودت بهترن.

\- فقط می‌خواستم مرتب باشه ولی گند زدم. اونا در حالت عادی عین جنگل بهم می‌پیچن.

\- نه هری خوبه، جدی می‌گم، موهای خودت خیلی قشنگ ترن.

هری چند ثانیه به جمله آخر لویی فکر‌ کرد و بعد تن صدایش پایین آمد: ممنون.

لویی خودش هم نفهمید چطور این مکالمه بینشان شکل گرفت، همه کلمات را بدون هیچ تاملی می‌گفت. رفتار های آن پسر او راهم دستپاچه کرده بود.

لویی رو صندلی نشست و گفت: چیزی سفارش دادی؟

\- چیز خاصی نه.

پیش‌خدمت به سمت میز آمد و لیوان آب را روی میز گذاشت، سرش را چرخاند و تازه متوجه لویی شد.  
\- اوه، آقای تاملینسون متوجه شما نشدم.

لویی لبخند کوتاهی زد و گفت: مشکلی نیست‌.

\- چیزی میل دارین براتون بیارم؟

لویی به هری نگاه کرد و گفت: هری، فقط می‌خوای آب بخوری؟

هری به لیوان آب نگاه کرد و گفت:  
\- من ...فقط زیادی تشنه بودم.

لویی توجه ای به هری نکرد و رو به مرد جوان گفت:   
\- چیزهایی که برای یک مارتینی خوب لازمه بیار جو، ممنون.

\- حتما.

پیشخدمت رفت. هری کمی از لیوان آب نوشید. لویی نمی‌دانست چطور سکوت را بشکند، چطور بحث را پیش بکشد، تمام این مدت منتظر این لحظه بود اما حالا زبانش نمی‌چرخید. به هری نگاه کرد که نگاهش طرف دیگری بود، گونه هایش به سرخی می‌زد و پیشانیش کمی برق می‌زد.

\- گرمته هری؟

\- یک مقدار.

\- می‌خوای بریم تو حیاط بشینیم؟

\- آره، فکر خوبیه.

لویی بلند شد، هری پشت سرش راه افتاد و وارد حیاط شدند. لویی یکی از میزهایی که به آب‌نما نزدیک بود انتخاب کرد. یکی از صندلی ها را عقب کشید، هری به طرف دیگر رفت اما وقتی لویی هم به همان سمت آمد، هری چند لحظه گیج به صندلی که لویی کشیده بود و خالی بود نگاه کرد.

\- چرا نمی‌شینی هری؟

هری روی صندلی نشست و پرسید: کشیدن صندلی هم جزو تشریفاته؟

لویی صندلیش را کشید و این بار بیشتر از همیشه طول داد چون داشت دنبال جواب می‌گشت.

سرانجام روی صندلی نشست و گفت: آره، اکثر اوقات

\- اکثر اوقات؟

لویی به چهره پرسوال هری نگاه کرد و گفت: اممم... بستگی به... طرف مقابلت داره.

\- پس فکر کنم من میزبان افتضاحیم.

\- تو فقط در برابر یه مدیر هتل نمی‌تونی میزبان بهتری باشی هری.

\- حق با توئه.

لویی با لبخند به هری نگاه کرد، این همان پسری بود که داشت تمام قلبش را فتح می‌کرد؟

پیشخدمت سینی را روی میز گذاشت و گفت: چیز دیگه ای نیاز ندارین آقایون؟

\- نه ممنون، بقیش با خودمه.

هری به گیلاس های خالی و بطری های شراب نگاه کرد و گفت:  
\- واقعا می‌خوای نوشیدنی درست کنی؟

\- آره، بهم اعتماد کن‌ هری، من می‌دونم چطور اون رو برای یه خانم و یا یه مرد درست کنم.

\- اعتماد دارم فقط دارم بیشتر به این پی‌می‌برم که میزبان خوبی نیستم.

لویی خندید، کتش را پشت صندلی آویزان کرد، آستین هایش را کمی بالا داد تا کارش را راحت تر بکند. هری حرفی نمی‌زد و محو حرکات او شده بود، با حوصله در بطری ها را باز کرد و داخل گیلاس ها ریخت و تمام مدت چهره اش آرام بود.

\- فکر می‌کردم مایل به نوشیدن شراب نباشی.

\- من نگفتم بهش لب نمی‌زنم گفتم برای لحظات خاصی نگهش می‌دارم و چایی خوردن برای هم‌چین موقعیتی زیادی کسل کننده است.

\- درست کردن مارتینی هم از مزایای مدیر بودنه؟

\- نمی‌دونم   
لویی شانه ای بالا انداخت و زیر چشمی به هری نگاه کرد.  
\- شایدم مزایای لویی تاملینسون بودنه؟!

هری به شیطنتی که در چشم های لویی برق می‌زد نگاه کرد و گفت:   
\- تعریف کردن از خودت هم جزو موقعیت های خاصه؟

لویی این بار خندید اما نه آرام، بلند قهقهه زد. هری جنس آن خنده‌ها را می‌شناخت؛ خنده های از ته دل، طوری که کنار چشم‌هایش چین می‌افتاد. خنده ای که از خورشیدی که بالا سرشان در حال غروب بود هم بیشتر می‌درخشید و او را هم وادار به لبخند زدن می‌کرد.

لویی قالب یخ و زیتون ها را داخل گیلاس ها انداخت و گفت: مونده تا منو بشناسی هری.

\- یعنی اگر تو آشپزخونه، پشت گاز پیدات کردم هم تعجب نکنم؟

لویی به صندلیش تکیه داد، دستش را داخل جیب هایش برد و گفت: خب شاید من نتونم یه استیک خوب بپزم ولی قطعا فرق خوب و بدش رو می‌دونم.

\- اینارو کی بهت یاد داده؟

\- آرچی، تو دیدیش درسته؟

\- آره، یک یا دوبار، ولی خوب فکر کنم قدر تو خوش شانس نبودم.

\- اون مرد فوق‌العاده ایه.

\- مشخصا، دارم می‌بینم.

\- الان ازم تعریف کردی؟!

هری گیلاسش را گرفت و آرام گفت: یک‌جورایی.

لویی لبخند کوتاهی زد، حرف زدن با او راحت بود اما لویی در مورد گفتن همه‌ی چیز مطمئن نبود.   
لویی به هری که از گیلاسش می‌نوشید نگاه کرد، سرش را تکان داد تا تصویر رویای چند شب پیشش کنار برود. نوشیدنیش را برداشت و بحث تازه ای پیش کشید: رفته بودی پاریس؟

هری سرش را بالا گرفت:   
\- آره، ماجراجویی های زیادی داشتم.

\- ماجراجویی خوب یا بد؟

\- فکر کنم نتیجه اش خوب بود، تو چی کار می‌کردی لویی؟

لویی اندکی درنگ کرد، چه کار می‌کرد؟ ابراز دلتنگی برای او، اما این ها فقط از ذهنش می‌گذشت و به زبان نمی‌آوردش.

\- روزمرگی، راستش کسی نبود که دردسر ایجاد کنه.

\- یعنی می‌گی من دردسر ایجاد می‌کردم؟

\- همه دردسر‌ها بد نیستن.

هری گیلاسش را روی میز گذاشت. دستش را داخل کتش برد و حین اینکه جعبه‌ای را در می‌آورد گفت: برای اینکه زیاد‌ میزبان بدی نباشم یه چیزی دارم.

جعبه را بیرون آورد و ادامه داد: اینو از یه مغازه توی پاریس خریدم.

لویی به جعبه سیگار نگاه کرد و گفت: پس توهم برای لحظات خاصت یه چیزی داری؟

هری شانه ای بالا انداخت و سرش را کمی کج کرد.  
\- گمونم، یه نخ بردار لویی.

لویی یک نخ برداشت، هری هم یک نخ گوشه لبش گذاشت و پاکت سیگار را روی میز رها کرد.

فندک را جلو آورد، لویی روی میز خم شد، هری سیگار او و سپس مال خودش را روشن کرد.

\- فکر می‌کردم اصلا سیگار نمی‌کشی آقای دکتر.

هری پکی به سیگار زد، دودش را رها کرد و گفت: همیشه می‌شه استثنا قائل شد.

\- خوبه‌. فکر کنم داری راه می‌افتی.

هری آرام خندید، نمی‌دانست مکالمه‌شان چه قدر طول کشیده که حالا هوا داشت رو به تاریکی می‌رفت.

لویی با شنیدن صدای آشنایی سرش را برگرداند. لیلی با لبخند کنار میز ایستاد و گفت: عصر بخیر ویلیام

هری سرش را چرخاند تا دختر‌جوان را ببیند. موهای مجعدش روی شانه هایش ریخته بود، چشم های قهوه ایش زیر حباب زرد حیاط به عسلی می‌زد و سایه کمرنگی پشتش نقش بسته بود.

\- عصر بخیر لیلی.

لیلی سرش را برگرداند٬ متوجه نگاه خیره هری شد و گفت:  
\- قبلا شمارو ملاقات نکردم.

لویی قبل از هری جواب داد:   
\- ایشون موسیو هری استایلز هستند.

لیلی ابرو هایش را بالا داد: اوه موسیو، Je suis content* ٬ من لیلی هستم.

هری لبخند کمرنگی زد و گفت: هم چنین مادام.

هری حس خوبی نداشت. نگاهش به طرف لویی رفت، لویی مچ ظریف او را گرفت و با لبخند گفت: بیا بشین لیلی.

گونه های لیلی با لبخند عمیقی فرو رفت و گفت:  
\- مزاحمتون نمی‌شم؟ جمعتون خیلی مردونه است.

هری: نه، خواهش می‌کنم.

لیلی صندلی را کشید و نشست. سیگار را از بین انگشت های لویی گرفت و گفت: بدون من؟

\- تو نمی‌تونی سیگار بکشی لیلی، برای بچه خوب نیست.

هری بلافاصله پرسید: بچه؟

\- اون حامله است.

صورت هری رنگ باخت. از سوزش انگشتش هیسی کشید و سیگارش را رها کرد. دستش را عقب کشید اما مصادف شد با صدای تق افتادن گیلاس، هری انگشتش را گرفت و به قطرات باقی مانده داخل گیلاس که حالا رومیزی را خیس کرده بود نگاه کرد.

لویی: هری!

صدای‌‌های اطراف هری بم تر بنظر می‌رسید، آن احساس بد انگار دوباره جان گرفته بود، انگار پشتش بختک افتاده و راه نفسش را بند کرده بود.

لویی با نگرانی به هری نگاه کرد، تار مویی روی پیشانیش سر خرده بود و سرش پایین بود.

هری دست راستش را از روی انگشت هایش برداشت و به رد قرمزی که روی پوستش مانده بود نگاه کرد و گفت: متاسفم، حواسم پرت شد.

\- دستت چی شد هری؟

هری سرش را بالا آورد و بدون آنکه به لویی نگاه کند گفت: چیزی نیست، خوبم.

هری رو به لیلی کرد و لبخند کمرنگی زد: به هر حال تبریک می‌گم مادام.

لیلی: ممنونم‌.

لویی: اوه، ساعت داره شش می‌شه.

لیلی: بشین ویلیام، من تازه رسیدم.

لویی: فقط یکم می‌مونم‌.

هری به مکالمه آن‌ها گوش داد، الکل اندکی که خورده بود ته معده ‌اش را می‌سوزاند. آن احساس گلوی پسر بچه درونش را چنگ زده بود، مهر سکوت روی لب هایش کوبیده و او را آرام و رام کرده بود.

لیلی: دوستت همیشه این‌قدر ساکته ویلیام؟

هری زودتر واکنش نشان داد و گفت: نه من یکم خستم، دیگه باید برم.

لویی با اخم هری را نگاه کرد.  
هری ایستاد و گفت: بابت نوشیدنی ممنون لویی.

قبل از اینکه 'خواهش می‌کنم' لویی را بشنود از میز فاصله گرفت. گره کرواتش را شل‌تر کرد. انگار از ده طبقه سقوط کرده بود٬ انگار تمام آن ابر‌های تیره، جای خورشید دور قلب او را احاطه کرده بودند. نمی‌فهمید چه اتفاقی دارد می‌افتد، نمی‌توانست به پشت سرش نگاه کند، در سرش هزاران سوال بود، چرا آن دختر تنها اسم کوچکش را گفت؟ چرا طرز نگاهش فرق می‌کرد. هری جنس آن نگاه را خوب می‌شناخت. احساس حماقت می‌کرد که گذاشته بود آن لبخند دلش را بلرزاند و گرمای آن آبی‌ها ته دلش را گرم کند.

هری نفهمید چطور آن چهار طبقه را بالا رفت و به اتاقش رسید، در را پشت سرش بست. تنها سکوت بود که به استقبالش آمد و به دنبال آن تنهایی بود که از در و دیوار بر سرش آوار شد. شاید این نتیجه هبوط آدم بود، همان نفرینی که سال ها گریبان بشر را گرفته‌ بود، نفرین تنهایی!

* * *

  
French : [*Salute: سلام ]  
[*Je suis content : خوشبختم ]


	21. زمهریر

لویی وارد حیاط شد، بین میز های خالی قدم زد، هیچ ایده ای نداشت که ساعت چند است اما از نصفه شب گذشته بود. آسمان بالای سرش سیاه پوش شده بود و چند ستاره به او چشمک می‌زد.

کنار آب نما رفت، دستش را روی تکیه‌گاه صندلی که قطرات شبنم روی بدنه چوبیش خودنمایی می‌کرد کشید، به نشیمن‌گاهی که حالا خالی بود نگاه کرد، اثری از هری نبود و صندلی تنها رها شده بود. هنوز نتوانسته بود رفتار امروز او را توجیه کند. همه چیز خوب به‌نظر می‌رسید اما او ناگهان همه چیز را رها کرد.  
ساعت ها با خودش کلنجار رفت تا دنبالش برود، حتی تا طبقه چهارم رفت، دستش برای تقه به در بالا رفت اما در نهایت پشیمان شد. فکر کرد شاید بهم زدن خلوتش کار درستی نباشد.

دست هایش را داخل جیب هایش فرو برد، آنها هم٬ درست مانند صندلی روبرویش؛ سرد و خالی بودند و تنها...

سیگاری گوشه لبش گذاشت، فندکش را روبروی فیلتر آن گرفت، به جرقه سرخ رنگ و آرام سوختنش نگاه کرد. سرش را برگرداند و به طبقه چهارم نگاه کرد، به اتاق هری که در تاریکی فرو رفته بود.

با دستش دوطرف کتش را نزدیک کرد. کامی از سیگارش گرفت. با دیدن سایه ای که از پشت پرده رد شد اخم کرد. آن پسر هنوز بیدار بود؟!

دوباره وارد ساختمان شد. مسیر پله ها را پیش گرفت. به طبقه چهارم رسید و نفسی تازه کرد. سایه ای که روی دیوار ها سریع گذشت توجهش را جلب کرد، حالا صدای قدم های آرامی هم می‌شنید. عجیب بود چون این وقت شب هیچ آدمی عادت به پرسه زدن نداشت.

لویی سایه ای که به سمت بالکن می‌رفت دنبال کرد. با دیدن در بالکن که باز بود و سوزی که همراهش می آورد اخم کرد. بااحتیاط وارد بالکن شد با دیدن هیکل مردی که با ربدوشامبر پشت به او ایستاده بود گره ابروهایش را تنگ‌تر کرد. به سمت او قدم برداشت تا چهره‌اش را ببیند. به محض دیدن آن نیم رخ آشنا گفت: خدای من هری، تو منو ترسوندی!

هری بی تفاوت به حرف لویی به روبرو خیره شد.

\- هی!

لویی دستش را روبروی هری تکان داد. او حتی پلک هم نمی‌زد. بار دیگر اخم کرد و با تردید شانه هری را تکان داد و صدایش زد.  
\- هی، هری! می‌شنوی چی‌ می‌گم؟

هری سریع واکنش نشان داد، ناشیانه برگشت و بازوهای لویی را گرفت. گیج به لویی و بعد اطرافش نگاه کرد. با فهمیدن موقعیت، چهره‌اش آشفته‌تر شد. دوباره به لویی نگاه کرد و گفت: مـ...من چرا اینـ...ـجام ؟!

\- هری!

\- من تو رخت خوابم بودم ...

فشار دست های هری روی بازو لویی بیشتر شد. لویی با نگرانی به چهره کلافه هری نگاه کرد و گفت:

\- یادت نیست اومدی توی بالکن؟ من سایه‌ات رو دیدم.

\- نه...من_

هری حرفش را قطع کرد، مجددا نگاهش دور تا دور بالکن چرخید، دست‌هایش کم کم دور لویی شل و در نهایت از او جدا شد.

لویی با فاصله گرفتن هری گیج نگاهش کرد.   
هری دو طرف ربدوشامبرش را نزدیک تر کرد و زیرلب گفت:

\- متاسفم.

لویی فاصله بینشان را با چند قدم جبران کرد. به مردمک چشم‌های هری که گشادتر شده بود نگاه کرد. دستش را با ملایمت روی بازوی هری گذاشت و گفت:

\- چیزی نیست هری. بیا بریم داخل؛ هوا سرده.

هری قدم هایش را به سمت در سوق داد، لویی هم پشت سرش راه ‌افتاد. هری به طرف اتاقش رفت، در بین راه یک لحظه ایستاد و از روی شانه اش به لویی نگاه کرد.

\- من بیدارت کردم؟

لویی لبخند زد‌  
\- من بیدار بودم٬ داشتم توی طبقات می‌گشتم.

هری آهانی زیر‌لب گفت و قدم های باقی مانده به اتاقش را با سرعت طی کرد. با دیدن در اتاق که باز بود چند لحظه ایستاد و بعد آرام وارد شد. لویی پشت سر هری راه افتاد و در را بست.

هری قدم های سستش را به طرف تخت کشاند و روی آن نشست. لویی چراغ خواب را روشن کرد، از پارچ کمی آب ریخت و به طرف هری رفت. هری در دنیای خودش سیر می‌کرد حتی سایه لویی که رویش افتاده بود هم او را از افکارش بیرون نیاورده بود. لویی کنار هری نشست. تخت از وزنش کمی پایین رفت. به نیم رخ هری و چهره مبهوتش نگاه کرد.

هری صورتش را با دست هایش پوشاند و با صدای خفه ای گفت: من تو خواب راه رفتم...من دوباره اون کارو کردم ...

\- هری!

هری دست هایش را بالا آورد و موهایش را چنگ گرفت و با صدایی که درماندگی در هجا به هایش موج می‌زد گفت: خیلی وقت بود این شکلی نمی‌شد.

لویی به صورت رنگ پریده هری و ابروها و چشم هایش که به خاطر چنگ گرفتن موهایش کشیده شده بود نگاه کرد. مقابل او نشست.

\- هری.

هری اما به بدون توجه به او، به گفتن سناریو خودش ادامه داد.  
\- من اینطوری نمی‌شدم.

لویی روی تخت خزید. آرنج هری را گرفت اما قبل از اینکه حرفی بزند یا حرکتی بکند، هری سرش را برگرداند و روی شانه لویی گذاشت. لویی که غافلگیر شده بود هیچ حرکتی نکرد.

\- من اینطوری نمی‌شدم لو.

لویی به خودش آمد، لیوان آب که هنوز در دستش بود را محکم گرفت تا روی تخت نریزد، با دست آزادش کمر هری نوازش کرد و گفت:

\- اشکال نداره هری، پیش می‌آد.

هری پیشانیش را از شانه لویی جدا کرد و چانه اش را روی آن گذاشت. لویی هری را به خودش نزدیک تر کرد. هری چیزی نگفت، حالا دیگر هیچ اهمیتی نداشت که در خواب راه رفته. وقتی در آن آغوش بود همه چیز بی اهمیت به‌نظر می‌رسید. آغوشی که نه شبیه به کول بود نه شبیه به برادرش و نه هیچ کس دیگر، حتی شبیه آغوش دوست ها بنظر نمی رسید. آن فقط طوری بود که انگار متعلق به آن بود. او از خانه اش دور بود ولی حالا انگار خانه اش بین دو بازوی او جریان داشت.

هری سرش را تکان داد، گونه های سردش به صورت گرم لویی برخورد می‌کرد و باعث می‌شد لویی از حس خوب آن او را از خودش جدا نکند.

لویی آرام دم گوشش زمزمه کرد: هی، خوبی؟

هری چشم هایش را بست، تاحالا دقت نکرده بود چه قدر صدای او گوش ‌نواز است، صدایش نرم بود مثل برخورد نم نم باران روی شیشه‌ها.

هری خودش را از آغوش لویی جدا کرد، دست‌های لویی هنوز مانند حصار دورش مانده بود. لویی لیوان را جلو آورد و گفت: این حالت رو بهتر می‌کنه.

هری لیوان را گرفت و آب را کامل نوشید. به عقب رفت و باعث شد حصار دست های لویی کنار زده شود. هری لیوان را روی میزش گذاشت و به تاج تخت تکیه داد.

لویی به هری نگاه کرد. موهایش حالا ژولیده به نظر می‌رسید، دکمه های پیراهنش از زیر ربدوشامبر باز بود و قفسه سینه اش که بالا و پایین می‌شد را به خوبی نشان می‌داد.

هری نگاهش به دنبال لویی که ایستاد کشیده شد.

\- فکر کنم بهتره برم تا تو استراحت کنی.

هری گوشه کت لویی را کشید و گفت: می‌شه یکم دیگه بمونی... تا من ...

\- خوابت ببره؟

\- نمی‌خوام دوباره اتفاق بیفته.

لویی چند ثانیه به هری نگاه کرد، هری دستش را از کت لویی آزاد کرد.   
لویی کتش را در آورد، آن را روی پاهایش گذاشت و گفت: اگر اینطوری می‌خوای باشه.

هری لبخند کمرنگی زد. لویی دستش را دراز کرد تا چراغ خواب را خاموش کند.

\- نه بذار روشن باشه.

لویی با حرف هری دستش را عقب کشید.   
هری پتو را روی پاهایش کشید و در سکوت به نگاه کردن لویی ادامه داد. به چشم های آبیش که به فیروزه ای می‌زد و خط گونه اش که در کنتراست نور اتاق برجسته تر بنظر می‌رسید.

\- فکر کردم می‌خوای بخوابی نه که منو نگاه کنی هر.

\- دیگه خوابم نمی‌بره.

\- چشمات رو ببند.

\- حرف بزن لویی.

\- چی بگم؟

\- نمی‌دونم، مثلا؛ چرا این وقت شب بیداری؟

\- تو چرا از پشت میز بلند شدی؟

هری چند لحظه مکث کرد، به چهره منتظر لویی نگاه کرد، سرش را روی بالشت جابه‌جا کرد و گفت: بیا اصلا در مورد خودمون حرف نزنیم، تو حرف بزن من گوش می‌دم.

لویی به حرکت بامزه هری لبخند زد. هری به پای لویی سیخونک زد و گفت: بگو امروز چی کار کردی یا دیروز یا روزهای پیشش.

\- این قدر روزمرگی من برات جالبه؟!

هری دستش را زیر سرش گذاشت و جواب داد: آره٬ می‌خوام بدونم چه مدیری هستی.

لویی روی تخت جابه‌جا شد، پای چپش را روی تخت گذاشت تا کاملا مقابل هری قرار بگیرد.

\- خب، صبح پاشدم، صبحونه رو توی اتاق دفترم خوردم. به رستوران هتل رفتم، صبحونه مسافر هارو چک کردم، از تخم مرغ ها ایراد گرفتم و بعد توی طبقات گشتم، دوباره برگشتم رستوران تا نظافت رو چک کنم، از لکه های روی ظرف ها و میز ایراد گرفتم. بعد برگشتم به دفترم و ...

هری به چشمش دست کشید و با خنده حرف لویی را قطع کرد: اوه خدای من، بیچاره‌ها

\- من بیچاره‌ام که بی‌نظمی های اونارو تحمل می‌کنم.

\- اصلا تصور نمی‌کردم تا این حد وسواس داشته باشی، حتما ازت می‌ترسن نه؟

\- این وسواس نیست هری، اون ها تنبلی می‌کنن.

\- اوه می‌تونم قیافشون رو تجسم کنم وقتی تو بهشون غر می‌زنی.  
هری کمی لحن صدایش را تغییر داد و مثل یک نمایشنامه‌ ادامه داد:

\- اوه، این میز چرا برق نمی‌زنه، چرا دستمال سفره ها یکدست تا نشدن... اونام از پشت پیشخون چغلی تو رو می‌کنن " آه باز این اومد "

لویی ابرویی بالا داد و با ناباوری گفت: تو ادای منو در آوردی!

هری لب‌هایش را جمع کرد تا صدای خنده اش بلند نشود.   
\- مثل اینکه موفق بودم.

\- بهتره من دیگه برم.

لویی بلند شد، اما هری سریع با دو دستش مچش را کشید.

\- بهت نمی‌اد عین بچه‌ها قهر کنی لویی.

\- کی به من می‌گه بچه، تو خودت چند دقیقه پیش عین بچه هایی که کابوس می‌بینن تو بغل من جمع شده بودی!

\- قبول دارم ولی این تو رو توجیه نمی‌کنه.

\- آه، متاسفانه!

\- نگو که برای اینکه ادات رو در آوردم الان می‌خوای مجبورم کنی پاشم و میز بهم ریختم رو جمع کنم.

لویی به میز تحریر نگاه کرد، در تاریکی میزان بهم ریختگی آن را تشخیص نمی‌داد اما از سایه های تیره و هیولا وارش معلوم بود که نامرتب است.

لویی به هری نگاه کرد و گفت: اگر به این‌ کارت ادامه بدی مجبورم همین کار رو کنم، حالا بگیر بخواب.

هری پتو تا بالای کمرش کشید و روی تخت دراز کشید و خواب آلود گفت: تو اینجا می‌مونی دیگه؟!

\- البته بچه جون.

هری چشم‌هایش را بست. لویی در سکوت به چهره اش نگاه کرد، حتی فراموش کرده بود که این چندمین بار است که او را اینگونه می‌بیند. اما هر بار فرق داشت، این بار لبخندی که از لب هایش پاک نشده بود زیباییش را دو چندان می‌کرد. لویی با یادآوری رفتار های هری لبخند زد. دیگر نگرانیش بابت دیروز برطرف شده بود.

هری سر جایش تکان کوچکی خورد، لویی زمان را از دست داده بود، داشت فکر می‌کرد که مهم ترین اتفاق هر روزش را به آن پسر نگفته، خیلی وقت بود که فکر کردن به او، بخشی از روزمرگیش شده بود.

لویی هنوز نگاهش از صورت غرق در آرامش او کنار نرفته بود. نگاهش از سایه مژگانش پایین رفت و به لب‌هایش چشم دوخت، لب هایی که حالا لبخند از رویشان رخت بسته و نیمه باز بود.   
نگاهش را دزدید و به پتو دوخت، آن را تا زیر‌ چانه‌اش بالا کشید، برای یک لحظه دستش روی قفسه سینه اش، دقیقا جایی که قلبش آرام می‌تپید نگه داشت.  
صورتش را نزدیک کرد، نفس هایش را روی صورت هری فوت کرد، بار دیگر تمام اجزای صورتش را زیر نظر گرفت. نتوانست از نگاه به لب‌های او اجتناب کند، انگار آن‌ها‌ سال ها منتظر بوسه او بودند.

لویی چند ثانیه چشم‌هایش را بست، اجازه داد افکارش منظم شود، با خودش حساب و کتاب کرد که اگر با بوسه او بیدار شود چه خواهد شد.  
چشم هایش را دوباره باز کرد، از اینکه هری هنوز غرق خواب بود خیالش راحت شد.

دست هایش با تپش های گرم او و نگاهش با لب ‌های او وداع کرد. مثل یک خداحافظی تلخ در ایستگاه قطار.

لویی چراغ خواب را خاموش کرد، بلند شد و آرام در را پشت سرش بست و نفهمید تپش هایی که زیر دست‌هایش بود نامنظم شد و پسر روی تخت چشم هایش را گشود.

هنوز جای خالی لویی روی تخت گرم بود، هنوز عطر او را که با نیکوتین ترکیب شده بود حس می‌کرد. هنوز لب هایش از نفس های گرم او تب‌ داشت اما قلبش از حجم سرمایی که ناگهان به آن هجوم آورد یخ بست. جنس آن سوز فرق می‌کرد.   
قلبش حالا مثل یک اتاق خالی شده بود، پنجره اش باز بود و داشت تمام سوز زمستان را به همراه خودش می‌آورد.

هری به پهلو شد، نفس عمیقی کشید، به چراغ خواب که در تاریکی به او دهن کجی می کرد نگاه کرد و زیرلب گفت: اون بازم تکرارش کرد، بازم منو نبوسید.

***

حتی یک دوش آب گرم هم نتوانسته بود گرما را به وجودش برگرداند. تمام دیشب بیدار بود و فکر می‌کرد. دیگر سرش از فکر کردن زیاد درد گرفته بود.

به سمت کافه رفت تا شاید یک چایی بتواند سرحالش بیاورد. از لابی گذشت اما با برخورد جسمی به شکمش متوقف شد.

هری سرش را پایین آورد و به موجود دستپاچه ای که وسایلش را از روی زمین جمع می‌کرد نگاه کرد٬ در نگاهش آشنا بود. به محض اینکه پسر بچه سرش را بالا آورد او را شناخت.

پسر بچه با دیدن هری دستپاچه جواب داد: واقعا متاسفم، وای ...من دوباره خوردم به شما، معذرت می‌خوام. واقعا معذرت می‌خوام.

\- هی آروم باش، چیزیت نشد؟

پسر بچه با تعجب به هری نگاه کرد.

\- من نمی‌خوام مثل دفعه بعد سرت داد بکشم، اسمت چی بود؟

\- ارنست.

هری روی زمین نشست، کلاه نیوزبویی که روی زمین افتاده بود برداشت، با دستش گرد کلاه را تکاند٬ آن را مقابل ارنست که نگه داشت و گفت: کلاهت رو انداختی.

ارنست کلاه را گرفت.  
\- ممنون

هری بلند شد.  
\- چرا این قدر عجله داشتی؟

\- باید برم، لویی نباید منو ببینه.

\- چرا؟

\- اوه، داره می‌آد.  
ارنست قبل از اینکه هری موقعیت را درک کند پشتش پناه گرفت.

\- چی کار...

لویی وارد لابی شد و با دیدن هری گفت: صبح بخیر هری.

هری سریع برگشت و به لویی که در چارچوب در ایستاده بود نگاه کرد.

\- صبح بخیر لویی.

لویی تیکه اش را از چارچوب گرفت و به سمت هری قدم برداشت و سرتا پای او را زیر‌نظر گرفت و روبرویش ایستاد .  
\- حالت چطوره هری؟

\- ممنون، خوبم...

هری ناخودآگاه به چپ و راست کشیده شد، لویی گیج به هری نگاه کرد، سرش را پایین برد و با دیدن پاهایی که مدام پشت پاهای هری وول می‌خورد تازه متوجه اوضاع شد.

\- از پشت هری بیا بیرون ارنست!

\- من ارنست نیستم.

لویی به طرف هری خم شد، بازوی ارنست را گرفت و او را کنار کشید.

\- لعنتی!!

لویی با اخم به ارنست نگاه کرد و گفت: تو نباید فحش بدی، چرا این وقت روز اینجایی ارنست؟! نباید مدرسه باشی؟

\- چرا...

\- مدرست رو پیچوندی؟

\- نه لویی، قسم می‌خورم.

\- یکبار بهت گفتم قسم الکی نخور، نکنه فراموش کردی.

هری که تا الان ساکت مانده بود، خودش را وسط مکالمه آن‌ها انداخت.  
\- لویی، آروم باش، مطمئنم اون دلیل خوبی داره، مگه نه ارنست؟  
هری بعد زدن این حرف به ارنست نگاه کرد.

لویی بلافاصله گفت:  
\- چه دلیلی می تونه داشته باشه، همش بهونه است.

ارنست با دیدن نگاه آن دونفر که رویش بودند احساس راحتی نمی‌کرد،‌ کلمات درست در ذهنش نقش نمی‌بست. لویی با دیدن سکوت او پوفی کشید و گفت: دیدی گفتم، داره دنبال بهونه می‌گرده.

لویی بازوی ارنست را گرفت و ادامه داد: خودم می‌رسونمت.

ارنست آستین لویی را گرفت و با التماس گفت: لویی، معذرت می‌خوام، هر کاری بگی می‌کنم ولی برنمی‌گردم.

\- یعنی چی؟

هری بازوی لویی را گرفت و گفت: لویی!

لویی چند ثانیه به ارنست زل زد.

هری: من باهاش حرف می‌زنم.

لویی بازوی ارنست را رها کرد و گفت: بهتره دلیل خوبی داشته باشی ارنست!

لویی از لابی بیرون رفت. هری به طرف ارنست که به مسیر دور شدن او زل زده بود رفت. با ملایمت دستش را روی شانه او گذاشت و گفت: بریم بیرون حرف بزنیم، هوم؟

ارنست آهی کشید و با هری هم قدم شد. هری دستش را پشتش قرار داد و به نیم رخ پسرک نگاه کرد.

\- خب. من منتظرم. دوست داری برام بگی چی شده؟

ارنست با بغض گفت:  
من نمی‌خواستم لویی رو عصبانی کنم.

\- البته که نمی‌خواستی.

قطره اشکی از گوشه چشم پسر پایین آمد.  
\- ولی انجامش دادم.

هری که متوجه گریه او شد ایستاد، روبروی او نشست، بازوی های پسر را گرفت و گفت: هی، گریه نکن.

ارنست بینی اش را بالا کشید اما گریه اش بند نیامد. هری دستمالش را درآورد و آن را روبروی او گرفت.  
\- بیا اشک هاتو پاک کن و بهم بگو چرا گریه می‌کنی، خب؟

ارنست سرش را به دو طرف تکان داد.

هری با بازوی های پسر را آرام نوازش کرد.  
\- اگر بهم بگی چی‌شده اون شکلات هایی که تو کیفم دارم مال تو می‌شه.

\- همش؟

هری خندید:  
\- آره همش.  
هری انگشت کوچکش را جلوی ارنست گرفت و گفت:  
من و داداشم این شکلی بهم قول می‌دادیم٬ انگشت کوچکیت رو باید حلقه کنی دور انگشت من.

ارنست کاری که هری گفته بود انجام داد.   
هری به چشم های قرمزش که دیگر اشک نمی ریخت نگاه کرد و با لبخند گفت: قول مردونه!؟

\- قول مردونه.

***

هری با سرفه اعلام حضور کرد، اما سرش را بالا آورد و با دیدن هری لبخند زد.  
\- آقای استایلز؟ درست می‌گم؟

\- بله.

\- با آقای تاملینسون کار دارین؟

\- اگر مزاحمشون نیستم.

\- نه با تلفن بهشون خبر می‌دم.

\- ممنون‌.

هری به مکالمه کوتاه پشت تلفن گوش سپرد، اما چند لحظه بعد تلفن را سر جایش گذاشت و گفت: بفرمایید.

هری بعد تشکری کوتاه به طرف اتاق رفت، آرام در زد و سپس وارد شد.  
لویی سرش را بالا آورد و با خودنویسی که دستش بود به مبل ها اشاره کرد.  
هری روی یکی از مبل ها نشست، لویی دستش را زیر چانه اش برد و گفت: سلام، بهت گفت چرا مدرسه نمی‌ره؟

-سلام... آره.

\- بهونه اش چی بود؟

\- اون یهودیه درسته؟

\- آره، چطـور... اوه ... نه، فکر کنم خودم فهمیدم.  
لویی خودنویسش را رها کرد، کلافه دستی به موهایش کشید به صندلیش تکیه داد.

هری به صورت گرفته لویی نگاه کرد و ادامه داد: همکلاسی ها و معلم‌هاش اذیتش می‌کنن.

\- چطور متوجه نشدم.

لویی از سر جایش بلند شد، به طرف پنجره رفت، با انگشت هایش یک شفاف در کرکره ایجاد کرد و به بیرون نگاه کرد.  
\- چطور متوجه نشدم.

لویی آنقدر غرق بازی ارنست در حیاط و فکر کردن به آن مسئله شده بود که متوجه حضور هری در کنارش نشد.   
هری به نیم‌رخ لویی نگاه کرد، چطور می‌توانست از دست او دلخور شود. برایش مهم نبود او هرگز او را نمی‌بوسد. مهم نبود اگر برای بار چهارم از بوسیدن او امتناع می‌کرد. مهم نبود اگر برای او تنها یک دوست باقی می‌ماند. او فقط نمی‌توانست از کنار او بودن دست بکشد، از اینکه او را اینگونه آشفته رها کند و به پشت سرش نگاه نکند.  
مگر قبل از آنکه تمام راه را دوباره به اینجا بازگردد همه این هارا نمی‌دانست؟ چرا داشت فراموشش می‌کرد؟

هری دستش را روی شانه لویی گذاشت٬ لویی از لمس کوتاه او صورتش را جمع کرد. هری که متوجه تغییر حالت او شد پرسید: تو مشکلی داری لویی؟

\- چه مشکلی؟

\- من هربار دستم رو روی شونت گذاشتم تو صورتتو جمع کردی.

لویی صورتش را به سمت هری برگرداند و گفت: چیزی نیست.

هری بار دیگر دستش را روی بازوی چپ لویی گذاشت. لویی نفسش را چند ثانیه حبس کرد و سعی کرد دست هری را پس بزند.  
\- لطفاً هری.

\- تو درد داری!

لویی دست هری را که هنوز روی شانه اش بود گرفت و آرام پایین آورد.  
\- خودش بهتر می‌شه.

\- چرا لجبازی می‌کنی لویی. بذار ببینم مشکل چیه.

لویی کمی مکث کرد و بعد گفت: باشه.

\- دیگه فکر کردم باید به توهم رشوه بدم.

\- رشوه؟

\- آره، به ارنست به بسته شکلات دادم تا بهم گفت.

لویی ابرویی بالا انداخت.  
\- نمی‌دونستم اهل این کارایی.

هری کتش را در آورد و روی مبل نشست.   
\- حالا باید بهت رشوه بدم تا بیای بشینی شونت رو چک کنم؟

لویی نزدیک مبل شد و کنار آن ایستاد. از بالا به هری نگاه کرد.

\- پشت به من بشین لویی.

لویی پشت به هری نشست. لویی جلیقه‌‌اش را در آورد و آن را کنار دستش رها کرد. یقه پیراهنش را بالا داد و کرواتیش را کشید و آن را کنار جلیقه‌اش انداخت. دکمه های ابتدایی پیراهن سفیدش را باز کرد و گفت:  
بفرمایید آقای دکتر!

هری دستش را پشت گردن لویی کشید، پیراهنش را از روی شانه چپش پایین کشید و قبل از آنکه معاینه‌اش را شروع کند توجهش به تتویی که پایین گردن لویی بود جلب شد. یک تتوی ساده بود؛ یک مثلث که در دل یک مربع رفته و هر راسش روی یک قسمت از محیط دایره افتاده بود. پایین آن با دست‌خط خوشی چیزی نوشته بود. هری در دلش آن کلمه را خواند.  
 _' renaștere'_

متوجه معنی آن نشد، آن کلمه نه فرانسوی بود و نه آلمانی.

\- هری!

هری با صدای لویی نگاهش را از آن تتو‌ گرفت. دستش را روی عضلات برجسته پشتش کشید.

\- شونه‌ات قبلا چیزی شده بود؟

\- در رفته بود.

\- چند وقته؟

\- تقریباً هفت‌ماه.

هری دستش را به سمت شانه چپ لویی برد، لویی چشم هایش را بست، دست های گرم هری داشت تمام عضلات پشتش را لمس می‌کرد.

\- نباید تا الان خوب می‌شد؟ با خودت چی کار کردی لویی؟

وقتی دست هری استخوان کتفش را که از پیراهنش بیرون زده بود فشار داد، لویی زیر‌ لب هیسی کشید. هری دستش را پایین تر آورد و با کمک انگشتش پشت لویی را ماساژ داد.

\- شب ها روی شونه چپت نخواب لویی و محض رضای خدا، یکم کارت رو کمتر کن.

تمرکز کردن روی حرف های هری برای لویی مشکل شده بود. حرکات دست های تب دار او آرام و نرم بود، طوری که انگار سال‌ها با بدن او آشنا بود؛ می‌دانست کدام نقطه را لمس کند، کدام قسمت را فشار دهد و چطور آرام دستش را حرکت دهد تا کمترین درد را حس کند.

\- می‌شنوی چی‌ می‌گم لویی؟ باید کمتر کار کنی.

\- آره هری، ولی می‌دونی که امکانش نیست.

\- هست، اگر سخت نگیری، شونه راستت سالمه؟

\- لازم نیست به اون نگاه بندازی، اون خوبه‌.

\- من بهت اعتماد ندارم لویی!

لویی صدایش کمی بالاتر رفت: جدی می‌گم هری لازم نیست.

\- این قدر جبهه نگیر لویی، فقط یک نگاه کوچیک بهش میندازم.

قبل از آنکه لویی حرکتی بکند هری پیراهن لویی را از شانه راستش پایین کشید. پارچه آنقدر لخت بود که سر خورد و روی آرنج لویی افتاد. هری حالا می‌توانست تمام عضلات پشتش را ببیند. عضلات برجسته اش که از گودی که بین کمرش داشت بیشتر به چشم می‌آمد‌.

هری بزاقش را قورت داد و دستش را روی شانه راست لویی٬ روی جوهر تتو و طرح گوزنی که روی بازویش نقش بسته بود گذاشت.

\- هری!

هری دستش را پایین آورد، زبری چیزی را زیر دستش حس می‌کرد، نزدیک تر شد و با دقت بیشتری نگاه کرد.

\- هری!

\- اجازه بده لو.

هری با تشخیص خط های روی بازوی لویی اخم کرد و با ناباوری لب زد: اینا جای زخمه!

لویی شانه‌اش را جلو کشید، دست هری از روی شانه‌اش سر خورد، سریع پیراهنش را بالا کشید و به طرف هری برگشت.

\- کافیه.

\- لو!

لحن لویی حالا اصلا دوستانه به‌نظر نمی‌رسید، صورتش داشت رو به کبودی می‌رفت و اخم پررنگی بین ابروهایش جا خشک کرده بود.

\- بهتره دیگه بری بیرون هری!

\- من...

\- این به تو مربوط نیست هری، بهتره بری بیرون.

هری چند ثانیه‌ای مات و مبهوت به لویی نگاه کرد، لب ‌هایش را باز کرد تا چیزی بگوید اما چیزی برای گفتن نداشت. پنجره قلبش دوباره باز شده بود و سرمایش این باز استخوان‌سوز تر بود.  
سرش را پایین انداخت، فقط کتش را از روی دسته مبل برداشت و بدون هیچ حرف اضافه‌ ای از اتاق بیرون رفت.

*** 

  
لویی با شنیدن صدای در گفت: بیا تو

نایل وارد اتاق شد.  
\- چه قدر تاریکه اینجا

نایل چراغ لوستر را روشن کرد.   
\- آخیش

لویی که به نور عادت نکرده بود چشم هایش را بست و کلافه جواب داد:  
\- چی کار داری نایل؟

\- اومدم بهت سر بزنم، چرا برای سرکشی نیومدی؟

لویی چشم هایش را نیمه باز کرد و به سختی نایل نگاه کرد.  
\- حوصله نداشتم، اون چیه دستت؟

\- آها این؟  
نایل کاسه و حوله ای که رویش بود را جلو آورد و روی میز گذاشت.

\- اینو هری بهم داد.

\- هری؟ برای چی؟

\- نمی‌دونم، یک یادداشت هم گذاشته.

لویی به کاغذ کوچکی که روی حوله بود نگاه کرد، آن را برداشت و تای کاغذ را باز کرد و نوشته ها را بی صدا خواند.

_" حوله داغ رو روی شونه و گردنت بذار، دردش رو بهتر می‌کنه. البته مستقیم نذار ممکنه پوستت بسوزه_   
_\- اچ "_

نایل: خب، داستان چیه؟

لویی احساس بدی در دلش چنگ زد. کلمات را دوباره و دوباره خواند، نگاه دلخور هری جلوی چشم‌هایش زنده شد. چشم هایش را مالید و آرام گفت:

\- من یکم عوضی بازی در آوردم نایل!

\- چی کار کردی؟

لویی کاغذ را تا کرد و گفت:  
\- فراموشش کن.

نایل با تعجب به لویی نگاه کرد، بعد این پا و آن پا کردن گفت: می‌گم لویی نظرت چیه یکم بریم شکار؟ خیلی وقته جنگل نرفتیم.

\- اوه نه نایل ...

\- چرا لویی، حال و هوات عوض می‌شه، یه گردش مردونه است، به هری هم می‌تونیم بگیم بیاد.

\- هری؟ نمی‌دونم.

\- خودت بهش بگو، اون با تو صمیمی تره.

\- نایل من هنوز نظرم رو ...

نایل سریع از اتاق بیرون رفت و ادامه حرف لویی را قطع کرد. لویی به کاسه آب داغ و حوله نگاه کرد و بار دیگر خودش را در دلش لعنت کرد. 


	22. دنیای دیگر

نایل به لویی که روبرویش ایستاده بود و کاغذ های زیر دستش را امضا می‌کرد نگاه کرد و گفت: لویی، به هری خبر دادی؟

\- نه.

نایل تن صدایش را بالا برد.  
\- کی می‌خوای بگی بهش، وقتی فردا صبح داریم راه می‌افتیم... 

لحن صدایش را تغییر داد.  
\- اوه موسیو استایلز اینجایین؟ گفتم دارین رد میشین بهتون عرض کنم که مارو تو گردش همراهی کنید.

لویی نفسش را فوت کرد و خونسرد گفت: این دو روز ندیدمش که بهش بگم.

نایل کاغذ های زیر دست لویی را کشید و گفت: اینارو بده من٬ برو اتاقش بهش خبر بده تا دیرتر نشده.

لویی با تردید خودنویس را کنار کاغذ‌ها گذاشت. 

\- لویی، چیزی شده؟

لویی سرش را بالا آورد و گفت: چطوری از یکی عذرخواهی می‌کنی نایل؟

نایل که از سوال ناگهانی لویی شوکه شده بود، چند لحظه پلک نزد و بعد سوال لویی را بار دیگر در ذهنش حلاجی کرد و گفت: چرا اینو می‌پرسی؟

\- فقط بهم جواب بده.

\- خب، نمی‌دونم از کی می‌خوای معذرت بخوای یا دلیلش چیه، ولی راهش اینه یکم غرورت رو کنار بزنی و بری صاف و پوست کنده معذرت بخوای.

\- من مغرور...

نایل حرف لویی را قطع کرد.  
\- قبل اینکه بهونه بیاری یکم فکر کن.

\- حق باتوئه، ولی ترس هم هست.

\- مطمئنم طرف اگر دلیلش رو بشنوه کنار میاد، این قدر همه چی رو برای خودت سخت نکن لویی.

\- باشه٬ من...من می‌رم بالا تا عذر...یعنی به هری خبر بدم.

نایل به سختی لبخندش را جمع کرد، لویی دستپاچه شده بود و این جزو اتفاقات نادر بود‌. فقط سرش را برای لویی تکان داد و گفت: موفق باشی.

***

لویی روبروی در ایستاد. او هیچ وقت این دلهره را نداشت، شوری در یک پسر بچه در او طغیان کرده بود، در لویی بیست و پنج ساله‌.

دستش را با تردید بالا آورد، چند لحظه درنگ کرد و در نهایت تقه آرامی به در زد. منتظر ماند اما کسی جواب نداد، این بار محکم تر و بدون تامل در زد.

صدای خفه ای از داخل اتاق آمد  
"الان می‌ام، یک لحظه! "

لویی صبر کرد، صدای قدم هایی را شنید که نزدیک تر می‌شد در نهایت در باز شد. هری سرش را بالا آورد با دیدن لویی حرف در دهانش نچرخید فقط زمزمه نامفهومی از لب هایش خارج شد : اوه ...ام ...

لویی نگاهش روی سرتا پای هری چرخید، از حوله سفیدی که دور خودش پیچیده بود و تا زانوهایش می‌رسید تا موهای خیسش که، قطرات آب از آن روی شانه های برهنه اش می‌چکید.

لویی لب‌هایش را تر کرد و به صورت هری نگاه کرد.  
\- سلام، فکر کنم بعد موقع مزاحم شدم.

هری در را نیمه باز کرد و پشت آن پنهان شد.   
\- سلام.

\- می‌خوای بعدا بیام؟

\- کار واجبی دارین؟

\- آره.

هری چشم هایش ابتدا روی لویی و بعد روی وضعیت خودش چرخید. دو طرف حوله را به خودش نزدیک تر کرد، در را باز کرد و کنار رفت تا لویی وارد شود.

لویی بدون نگاه به هری وارد اتاق شد. هری در را بست و به لویی که پشت به او ایستاده بود نگاه کرد. حضور او را بعد دو روز درک نمی‌کرد. 

\- کاری داشتین آقای...

لویی برگشت و حرف هری را قطع کرد: چرا رسمی باهام حرف می‌زنی؟

\- حس کردم اینطور بیشتر بپسندی.

\- چرا بخوام دوستم رسمی باهام حرف بزنه؟

هری سکوت کرد. دوست؟ اگر چند وقت پیش بود از شنیدن این حرف خوشحال می‌شد ولی حالا مثل پتک روی سرش می‌خورد.  
سرش را پایین انداخت و به ریشه های بهم ریخته فرش نگاه کرد: دوست‌ها همو از اتاق بیرون می‌کنن؟

لویی لازم نبود نگاهش کند تا نگاه دلخور او را ببیند. شنیدن لحنش کافی بود.

\- این بحث ها بینشون پیش می‌آد.

لویی قدمی به هری نزدیک شد.  
\- معذرت می‌خوام هری.

هری آرام تر گفت: منم همینطور.

\- تقصیر تو نبود، من نباید صدامو بالا می‌بردم. فقط یک لحظه کنترلمو از دست دادم.

هری سرش را بالا آورد٬ حالا با دیدن چشم های لویی عذرخواهیش واقعی تر بنظر می‌رسید، او قادر بود با نگاه گرمش عمق دلخوری هری را در دلش ذوب کند.

\- منم نباید دخالت می‌کردم.

\- به هر حال، ممنون بابت آب داغ و حوله.

\- تاثیر داشت؟

\- اره، ولی نه اندازه دست‌های تو.

دست های هری از زیر حوله شل شد. حوله کمی از روی شانه اش سر‌ خورد. لویی به گونه ‌های هری که به سرخی می‌زد نگاه کرد؛ نمی‌دانست بخاطر این است که تازه از حمام آمده بود یا چیز دیگر. 

هری دستش را بالا آورد٬ قطره آبی که بینیش را قلقلک می‌داد پاک کرد و و گفت: چیز دیگه ای هم می‌خواستی بگی لویی؟

لویی محو صورت هری شده بود؛ به انگشت های بلندش که موهایش را کنار زد نگاه کرد؛ به قطرات آبی که از روی تیغه گونه و چانه اش روی ترقوه اش که مثل گونه هایش کمی گلگون شده بود لیز می‌خورد و داخل حوله محو می‌شد.

لویی نگاه خیره‌اش را از هری گرفت و گفت: دوست داری بری جنگل؟

\- چی؟ جنگل؟

\- ما قراره فردا بریم شکار، اگر دوست داری توهم می‌تونی بیای.

\- اوه، من تاحالا شکار نرفتم.

\- پس تجربه خوبی می‌شه.

\- نمی‌دونم...کیا هستند؟

\- من، نایل، زین٬ اگر می‌شناسیش و شاید دو سه نفر دیگه.

\- واو!

\- ما فردا صبح می‌ریم پس زیاد وقت برای فکر کردن نداری.

\- باشه، می‌ام باهاتون.

لویی لبخند زد.  
\- عالیه. پس فردا صبح می‌بینمت.

لویی به طرف در رفت، دستگیره را نگرفته بود که با صدای هری متوقف شد.

\- من چی باید بپوشم؟

لویی سرش را برگرداند و با تعجب به هری نگاه کرد. به کمدش اشاره کرد و گفت: همونایی که همیشه می‌پوشی؟

\- نه منظورم فرداست.

لویی دستی به پیشانیش کشید و گفت:   
\- اوه...البته که منظورت فرداست، ببخشید حواسم پرت شد... خب یه چیز راحت و گرم که زیاد تو دست و پا نباشه.

\- فکر کنم بتونم یه چیزی پیدا کنم.

\- خوبه هری، شب بخیر.

\- شب بخیر لویی.

لویی سریع از اتاق بیرون رفت. نفس حبس شده اش را بیرون فرستاد. حس کرد خودش هم به دوش آب سرد نیاز دارد.

***

لویی رو به نایل کرد و گفت: نایل تو برو، من و هری باهم میایم.

\- بسیار خب، زیاد معطل نکنید. فعلا.

لویی سرش را تکان داد. چند لحظه دیگر، جلوی در هتل منتظر ماند. به ساعتش نگاه کرد و با دیدن عقربه های ساعت که روی هشت و ده دقیقه مانده بود اخم کرد. وارد هتل شد و به طرف اتاق هری رفت. روبروی در اتاقش ایستاد اما پیش از آنکه در بزند در باز شد. 

هری با دیدن لویی لبخند زد، سرتا پای او را نگاه کرد. لویی یک کت فلانل قهوه ای و جلیقه همرنگ آن و یک شلوار Knickerbocker تیره تر پوشیده بود.

\- صبح بخیر هری.

\- صبح بخیر، بیا تو.

لویی وارد اتاق شد و بلافاصله پرسید: آماده شدی؟

هری به گتر های چرمی لویی که ساق پاهایش را پوشانده بود نگاه کرد و گفت:   
\- تقریبا، قراره سوار‌کاری کنیم؟ 

\- آره، نمی‌شه توی جنگل با ماشین یا دوچرخه رفت. تو که مشکلی نداری؟

هری با تاخیر جواب داد: نه، البته که نه.

\- خوبه. 

هری روبروی آینه ایستاد. لویی به دست های هری که می‌لرزید و کمربند دور کتش را محکم می‌کرد نگاه کرد. 

هری که سرش پایین بود به دست‌هایی لویی که روی دست‌هایش قرار گرفت نگاه کرد. حتی باوجود دستکش های چرمش می‌توانست حرارت آن را احساس کند.

\- خوبی هری؟ بنظر استرس داری.

هری سرش را بالا آورد، لویی با دیدن مردمک های لرزان او لبخند زد.  
هری گردنش را عقب برد و گفت: خوبم، فقط از روی هیجانه.

\- تو تاحالا شکار نرفتی؟

\- نه، پدرم ازش متنفر بود. 

\- پس این شانس بهت رو کرده که تجربه‌اش کنی.

هری عقب رفت، دست های لویی از دست‌هایش جدا شد. به طرف کمدش رفت. فراموش کرد چرا آمده‌، گیج به رخت آویز ها نگاه کرد و متوجه لویی که پشتش ایستاده بود نشد.

لویی دست چپش را روی شانه راست هری گذاشت و با دست آزادش کروات قرمز رنگی را از روی رخت آویز برداشت.

صدای لویی دقیقا از کنار گوشش آمد: بنظرم این به کت سرمه‌ای بیشتر می‌آد.

هری به نیم رخ لویی نگاه کرد. لویی سرش را برگرداند. مردمک چشم های هری همچنان می‌لرزید، البته انگار این بار برای چیز دیگری بود.  
لویی دستش را از روی شانه او برداشت و کمی فاصله گرفت.

هری دستش را دراز کرد و کروات را از لویی گرفت، با سرعت به طرف آینه رفت تا از هر گونه ارتباط چشمی با او خودداری کند. 

لویی با دیدن واکنش هری به طرف تخت رفت، روی آن نشست و به حرکات هری نگاه کرد. هری با اخم کمی روی پیشانیش با دقت مشغول بستن کرواتش شد. وقتی کارش تمام شد به طرف لویی برگشت و گفت: خوبه؟

لویی سرش را به دو طرف تکان داد و چهره هری با دیدن عکس العمل او آویزان شد. 

لویی از روی تخت بلند شد. دستکش هایش را در آورد و آن را روی تخت رها کرد. مقابل هری ایستاد با یک حرکت کروات او را باز کرد. آن را روی ساعدش گذاشت و دو دکمه ابتدایی پیراهن کرم رنگ او را باز کرد. کروات را بار دیگر برداشت و آن را به جای گذاشتن دور یقه‌اش دور گردنش انداخت. هری تمام مدت به حرکات دست او نگاه می‌کرد، نفس های لویی مثل یک نوازش کوتاه به صورتش برخورد می‌کرد اما نفس های خودش در سینه حبس شده بود. لویی یک لحظه سرش را بالا آورد و به چهره گیج هری نگاه کرد.

هری دستش را بالا آورد تا ادامه کار را خودش به دست بگیرد، به گره ساده ای که به کرواتش زده شده بود نگاه کرد. انتهای کروات را داخل پیراهنش پنهان کرد، با وجود اینکه گره شل بود ولی او احساس خفگی می‌کرد.

لویی با لبخند به نتیجه کار نگاه کرد و گفت: حالا خوب شد. 

\- ممنون.

\- خواهش ‌می‌کنم.

هری عرق دست هایش را روی کتش کشید و گفت:   
\- فقط چکمه هام مونده، تو ...تو می‌تونی بری پایین منتظر باشی.

\- باشه، منتظرت می مونم.

لویی از اتاق خارج شد، هری نفس راحتی کشید و به دستکش های چرمی که روی تخت جا مانده بود نگاه کرد. عرقی که روی پیشانیش سر خورد پاک کرد. نگاهش را از چهره گر گرفته خودش در آینه گرفت و به طرف چکمه ‌هایش رفت.

*** 

لویی با ضربه آرامی که به شانه اش خورد برگشت. به هری و دستکش هایی که به طرفش دراز شده بود نگاه کرد. آن را برداشت و گفت : ممنون، بریم؟

\- قراره پیاده بریم؟

\- با تاکسی می‌ریم، منتظر ماست. 

هری تازه متوجه تاکسی شد. لویی کلاه هامبورگش را به سر کرد. باهم به طرف تاکسی رفتند و هردو سوار شدند.

هری سرش را برگرداند و رو به لویی که حواسش به بیرون بود گفت: کجا می‌ریم؟

لویی با لبخند رو او گفت: می‌خوام دو نفر رو بهت معرفی کنم، مطمئنم خوشت می‌آد.

هری حرفی نزد، به بیرون نگاه کرد تا حواسش را تا رسیدن به مقصد پرت کند. 

چند دقیقه گذشته بود، منظره سبز رنگ و چمن ها نشان می‌داد از مرکز شهر فاصله گرفته‌اند. تاکسی کنار جاده ایستاد. هردو از ماشین پیاده شدند. لویی بعد از حساب کردن کرایه به طرف هری که به خانه وسط مزرعه، اصطبل کوچکی که کنارش قرار داشت و پرچین های سفیدی که رنگ و روی زرد و کدرشان نشان از کهنگیشان می‌‌داد، رفت و کنارش ایستاد.

لویی به طرف خانه قدم برداشت و هری را هم مجاب به حرکت کرد. در راه خاکی که بین چمن ها کشیده شده بود قدم زدند و کنار پرچین ها ایستادند. لویی در را باز کرد و از روی شانه به ه‍ری نگاه کرد و گفت: بیا هری.

\- اینجا کجاست؟

لویی وارد شد و گفت:  
\- اینجا خونه خواهرمه.

هری پشت سرش راه افتاد، در را بست و پرسید: خودش کجاست؟

لویی نگاهش را از هری گرفت.  
\- از اینجا رفته. از این شهر.

هری لازم نبود نگاهش کند، لحن غمگین او همه چیز را لو می‌داد. سکوت کرد و به راهشان ادامه داد.  
حالا فاصله ای تا خانه نداشتند. هری به خانه نگاه کرد. شیروانی مثل دو هشت بزرگ در نمای شمالیش قرار گرفته بود؛ طبقه اول سفید بود و چارچوب های چوبی و خطوط موازی و موربی روی آن نقش بسته بود. پنجره هایی که در ضلع غربی آن قرار داشت بسته بود و طبقه اول و دودکش با سنگ لاشه پوشانده شده بود.

\- چرا خودت اینجا نمی‌مونی؟

لویی ایستاد، اوهم به خانه نگاه کرد و گفت: اینجا خونه خواهرمه نه من، وقتی روی چیزی اسم می‌ذاری بهش هویت می‌دی هری. انگار تا قبل از اون وجود نداشته و وقتی تو براش اسم می‌ذاری به حقیقت می‌پیونده. با اینکه دیگه تو این خونه زندگی نمی‌کنه، هیچ پرده ای رو کنار نمی‌زنه؛ هیچ پنجره ای رو باز نمی‌کنه. اما دیوار ها حافظه دارن، آجر به آجرش زمزمه هاش رو توی خودشون نگه داشتن، روح این خونه متعلق به اون شده من چطور می‌تونم توش زندگی کنم هری؟

هری تمام مدتی که او حرف می زد به نیم‌رخش نگاه می‌کرد، او طوری به خانه خیره شده بود که انگار دختری که ازش حرف می‌زد همان جا، روی بالکن، ایستاده بود و داشت نگاهشان می‌کرد. 

با صدایی که به گوش هردوشان رسید، برای لویی آشنا و برای هری غریبه بود هردو سرشان را برگرداند و به منبع صدا که مرد مسنی بود نگاه کردند؛ مرد جلیقه ای خاکی به تن داشت و آستین های پیراهن سفیدش را تا بالای ساعدش تا زده بود.

" اوه ببین کی اینجاست " 

لویی به طرف مرد رفت و او را در آغوش گرفت. 

\- سلام مارک.

مارک دستش را چندبار پشت لویی کوبید و گفت:  
\- دلم برات تنگ شده بود لویی.

لویی از آغوش مارک جدا شد و گفت:  
\- منم همینطور. 

مارک متوجه هری شد و گفت: ایشون رو معرفی نمی‌کنی لویی؟

هری جلو آمد٬ دستش را دراز کرد و گفت: سلام آقا، من هری استایلزم.

مارک دست هری را گرفت و گفت:  
\- سلام، من مارک ایبروین هستم.

لویی وسط مکالمه شان پرید و گفت: برادر آرچی و اندازه اون فوق العاده است.

هری لبخند زد: خوشبختم. 

لویی: اومدیم آلب و نگرو رو ببینیم مارک.

\- البته که اومدین اونارو ببینید. تو برای دیدن منم می‌ای؟

\- می‌دونی که وقت نمی‌کنم مارک.

\- برادرمن حسابی مشغولت کرده، خوبه که اومدی بیرون. همراهم بیاین.

هری پشت سر آن دونفر راه افتاد. هیچ خبر نداشت آن اسم هایی که لویی بر زبان آورد کی هستند. اما وقتی به طرف اصطبل رفتند کم کم همه چیز برای هری روشن شد. دلشوره ای که از خانه کمرنگ شده بود حالا داشت شدت می‌گرفت.

مارک در چوبی اصطبل را باز کرد. سقف اصطبل بلند بود و نور اندکی از پنجره های کوچک به داخل، روی کف آن که با یونجه پوشانده شده بود می‌تابید و دو غرفه اسب روبروی هم قرار داشت. 

لویی به طرف اسب سفیدی که سرش را از غرفه بیرون آورده بود رفت. اسب با دیدن لویی شیهه آرامی کشید. انگار داشت ابراز دلتنگی می‌کرد.  
لویی پوزه اسب را نوازش کرد و رو به هری گفت: این آلبه هری.

سرش را برگرداند و به اسب سیاهی که در غرفه چپ بود اشاره کرد و گفت: و اون هم نگرو.

مارک: اونا دلشون برات تنگ شده بود.

لویی لبخند زد: منم همینطور.

لویی این بار به هری که گوشه اصطبل ایستاده بود نگاه کرد و گفت : بیا جلو هری، چرا ایستادی؟

هری چند قدم به آن ها نزدیک شد. 

مارک: من تنهاتون می‌ذارم.

لویی: باشه، بعدا می بینمت مارک‌‌...هری؟ 

هری وقتی مارک بیرون رفت گفت: این عجیبه، اونا برادرن ولی انگار نقطه مقابل همن.

\- آره، ولی همینش خوبه، از هردوشون می‌تونی تجربه های متفاوتی بدست بیاری.

هری لبخند غمگینی زد. او به لویی غبطه می‌خورد، به آدم هایی که با آن‌ها بزرگ شده بود. به تجربه هایی که هری یک درصد از آن‌ها را هم کسب نکرده بود. انگار داشت تازه زندگی واقعی را می‌چشید. تمام این بیست و سه سال عمرش را در دنیای دیگری زندگی کرده بود! درست مثل آن دو برادر. دو دنیای متفاوت و دو زندگی متفاوت!

مارک دوباره وارد اصطبل شد و صدایش هری را از افکارش بیرون آورد.  
هری به مارک و به به تفنگ هایی که دستش بود نگاه کرد.  
مارک به طرف لویی رفت، لویی یکی از شات‌گان هارا گرفت.

مارک : کاملا سرویس شدند.

لویی دستش را روی بدنه فولادی تفنگ کشید و با اشتیاق گفت: دلم برای این کار تنگ شده بود.

\- دوستت کجا رفت؟

لویی سرش را بالا آورد و پشت سرشان، به جای خالی هری نگاه کرد. شات‌گان را دست مارک داد و در حالی که از اصطبل بیرون می‌آمد اسم هری را صدا زد.

\- هری، هری کجا رفتی؟

* * *

فلانل : نوعی پارچه 

Knickerbocker: نوعی شلوار مرسوم در قرن بیست 

آلب: به رومانیایی یعنی اسب سفید


	23. بودن

هری توان ماندن در آنجا را نداشت، همه چیز خیلی زنده جلوی چشم هایش نقش بسته بود. برق آن تفنگ؛ اسبی که شیهه می‌کشید؛ صداها و تصاویری را در ذهنش تداعی می‌کرد که زمان زیادی آن ها را در صندوقچه ذهنش مخفی کرده بود.

" _\- بابا، بابا لطفاً... لطفاً!_

_\- جوزف، هری رو از اینجا ببر._

_پسرک یک قدم به جلو بر نداشته بود که دست های قوی‌ای شانه هایش را گرفت. او را عقب کشید ولی پسر تقلا کرد. پاهایش را روی خاک و یونجه ها می‌کشید و به جوزف اجازه نمی‌داد او را بیرون ببرد._

_مرد بزرگتر در غرفه را باز کرد. برق تفنگش چشم های پسرک را گرفت و بعد تنها چیزی که شنیده شد._  
 _صدای شیهه بلند اسب... صدای شلیک گلوله... صدای خواهش پسرکی که در بین آن اصوات محو شده بود و در نهایت صدای برخورد پیکر اسب بر روی زمین و مایع سرخی که تا زیر چکمه های پسرک راه پیدا کرد..._ "

\- هری...هری کجا رفتی؟

با دستی که روی شانه‌اش نشست ناشیانه‌ برگشت. لویی با دیدن صورت رنگ پریده هری گفت: چی شده؟ خوبی؟ هری یه چیزی بگو.

صدای لویی در برابر صدای هایی که در سرش بود خیلی دور بنظر می‌رسید.   
هری لب های خشکش را تکان داد، به آبی هایی که با نگرانی به او زل زده بود نگاه کرد و گفت:  
\- معذرت می‌خوام٬ یاد...یاد یک چیزی افتادم.

لویی دستش را روی بازوی هری گذاشت.  
\- تو یک دفعه غیبت زد.

\- فکر کنم بهتره من برگردم، از اولم نباید می‌اومدم.

" شما پسرا خوبین؟ "

صدای مارک از پشت سرشان آمد، لویی یک لحظه سرش را به طرف او برگرداند و وقتی دوباره برگشت هری از او دور شده بود و داشت به سمت پرچین‌ها می‌رفت.   
لویی قدم‌ تند کرد، سراشیبی که به جاده ختم می‌شد از سرعتش کم می‌کرد. اما در نهایت با قدم‌های بلند تری خودش را به او رساند و آستینش را کشید.

\- هی، کجا؟ نمی‌تونم بذارم همین‌طوری بری.

هری ایستاد. از پایین به لویی نگاه کرد، اختلاف قدشان بخاطر ارتفاعی که در آن ایستاده بودند به چشم نمی‌آمد.

\- چی‌شده؟ تو که دیشب خیلی سریع موافقت کردی‌.

لویی نمی‌توانست راز پشت چشم‌های او را بخواند. می‌دانست یک جای کار می‌لنگد. همان سکوت کافی بود تا بفهمد.

هری قدمی به عقب رفت، دست لویی از روی بازویش رها شد. هری به زمین چشم دوخت، دلش می‌خواست از آن آبی های پرسشگر فرار کند.  
\- من... نمی‌تونم...

لویی خیلی سریع فاصله اندک بینشان را جبران کرد. بار دیگر بازوی هری را گرفت و گفت: می‌تونی بهم بگی هری.

دستش از بازوی او سر خورد و دستش را گرفت.

\- می‌تونی بهم اعتماد کنی.

هری به دست‌هایشان نگاه کرد، صدای لویی حالا خیلی نزدیک بود و خیلی لطیف، انگار داشت لبه های تیز آن اصوات را نرم‌تر می‌کرد و آن‌را به عقب هل می‌داد، جایی که همیشه بود، در صندوقچه ذهنش.

لویی فشار کمی به دست های هری وارد کرد. هری سرش را بالا آورد و سرانجام لب باز کرد.

\- گفتنش راحت نیست.

لویی دست هری را کشید و او را وادار به حرکت کرد.  
\- می‌تونیم راحتش کنیم.

هری بی‌اختیار به‌ دنبال لویی راه افتاد. مارک از دور نگاهشان کرد و بلند گفت: چیزی شده؟

\- نه مارک، یکم داخل خونه می‌مونیم.

لویی به طرف در ورودی رفت، دستگیره را چرخاند و از روی شانه به هری نگاه کرد: خوش اومدی هری.

هری ابتدا وارد شد و لویی در را پشت سرشان بست.

لویی پالتو هری را گرفت و بعد از آویزان کردن کلاه و کت خودش روی رخت‌آویز به طرف هری رفت.

هری در پاگرد ایستاده بود و به فضای خانه که مانند بیرون سادگیش را حفظ کرده بود نگاه کرد. کاغذ دیواری های مغزپسته‌ای، مبل های نارنجی، گلیم های رنگارنگی که روی نشیمنگاه آن قرار داشت و نور شفافی که از پرده های حریر می‌تابید باعث شد هری در لحظه اول گرمایی که خانه را احاطه کرده بود احساس کند.

لویی کنار هری ایستاد و گفت: راحت به‌نظر می‌رسه نه؟

\- مثل یک آغوش گرم بنظر می‌اد.

لویی لبخند کوتاهی زد و گفت: ولی کمی سرد شده.

هری وارد هال شد. به سمت شومینه سفید رنگی که در چپ قرار داشت رفت.   
دوست داشت نقطه به نقطه این خانه را بگردد تا اثری از لویی بیابد. به تابلو نقاشی بزرگی که بالای شومینه قرار داشت و تصویر دختر بچه مو بلوندی بود که کنار پسر بچه ای بزرگتر از او ایستاده بود، نگاه کرد و لبخند زد. چشم‌های پسر بچه آبی بود و به او می‌نگریست و هری خوب می‌دانست آن متعلق به کیست٬ چون صاحبشان در کنارش او را همان طور نگاه می‌کرد.

به قاب عکس‌های روی شومینه نگاه کرد و گفت: فکر کردم شاید دوست نداشته باشی بیای داخل.

لویی گردی که روی قاب عکس مانده بود پاک کرد و گفت: از بیرونم فرقی نمی‌کرد، گاهی یه اشاره کافیه تا همه چیز رو به یاد بیاری.

لویی سرش را بالا آورد و حرفش را با نگاه به هری ادامه داد: فرقی نمی‌کنه چی باشه.

هری به چهره مرد جوانی که لباس نظامی به تن داشت نگاه کرد و گفت: ایشون باید پدرتون باشه.

\- پدرم.

هری نگاهش روی چهره مرد در قاب عکس و لویی رد و بدل شد، لویی امروز، در این خانه مثل آب شفاف بنظر می‌رسید. انگار لازم به گشتن هیچ نقطه‌ای نبود‌. چشم‌هایش خیلی چیز‌ها را بازتاب می‌کرد.

لویی به قاب عکس پدرش نگاه کرد و گفت:   
\- من بچه بودم، مادرم پرستار بود، به سختی پدرم رو می‌دیدم و حتی مادرم رو، ولی با این وجود دوست داشتم کنارشون باشم.

جا‌سیگاریش را در آورد.  
\- هر چند که الان صداها دیگه‌ای، صدای اونو محو کرده، بوی باروت، جای عطر اون رو گرفته و یا حتی به یاد نمی‌ارم اون چطور به من نگاه می‌کرد.

لویی یک نخ از جا‌سیگاری برداشت و در حالی که آن را بین انگشت‌هایش می‌چرخاند ادامه داد: اما یه چیزی رو می‌دونم، توی اعماق قلبم می‌دونم اون موقع صدای اون از هر شلیک و انفجاری توی ذهنم پررنگ تر بود، می‌دونم عطر اون از بوی خون و الکل قوی‌تر بود و حتی می‌دونم اگر بهم نگاه می‌کرد مهم نبود چی اونور چادر‌ها و سنگر ‌ها می‌گذره.

لویی کبریتی روشن کرد و به شعله آن نگاه کرد.  
\- بودن اون مثل بارقه‌ای بود وسط تاریکی.

سیگار را روشن کرد و کبریت را خاموش کرد.  
\- و بعد اون برای همیشه خاموش شد.

لویی پکی به سیگارش زد و به قاب عکس مادرش نگاه کرد: مادرم همیشه می‌گفت تو شبیه اونی و می‌دونی این یکم عجیبه شبیه کسی باشی که خودت فقط شش سال زمان برای شناختنش داشتی.

هری به چشم‌های لویی که حالا به او می‌نگریست خیره شد. او داشت اشتباه می‌کرد، آن شعله هنوز روشن بود اما این بار در چشم‌های او و آن فقط یک انعکاس در مردمک او نبود، نوری بود که هری خیلی وقت بود سو‌سو زدنش را می‌دید.

لویی سیگارش را خاموش کرد و سکوت بینشان را شکست: خیلی حرف زدم، قرار بود تو حرف بزنی. خب تو ادامه داستان رو بگو، داستان خودت رو.

\- از کجا می‌دونی داستانی وجود داره؟

\- خودت گفتی یاد چیزی افتادی. اون یه چیز عادی نبود بود؟

\- نه نبود.

\- دوتا گوش اینجا هست تا بشنوه هر چی که باشه.  
لویی رو به هری که هنوز با تردید نگاهش می‌کرد گفت، او آن حرف را از ته دلش زده بود، گوش هایش آماده شنیدن هر حرفی بود و حتی دست هایش آماده پاک کردن هر اشکی که روی گونه اش بغلتد.

هری به انگشت‌های در هم قفل شده اش نگاه کرد، لویی واقعا به حرفش عمل کرده بود و او حس می‌کرد جو بینشان راحت‌ شده است. جبهه‌ای که گرفته بود عقب‌تر رفته.

هری پس به طرف پنجره رفت، نگاه کوتاهی به لویی انداخت و گفت: این یک داستان قدیمیه...

***  
فرانسه، استراسبورگ~ 1927

زن میانسال پرده را کنار زد و از پنجره به حیاط و بازی آن دوبرادر نگاه کرد. رو به آنتونی که پشت میز بود گفت: اونا خیلی خوب باهم جور شدند.

آنتونی از پشت میز بلند شد، به مبل تک نفره ای که پشت به پنجره قرار داشت تکیه داد و رو به مادرش گفت:   
\- بعد از مرگ ویتا باهم جور شدند، تا قبل اون باهم دعوا داشتن، البته باید در نظر بگیریم الان هردوشون بزرگ شدند.

\- نگران نیستی این‌قدر بهم وابسته شدند؟ هنری سال دیگه باید به دانشگاه بره و بعد ازدواج کنه.

\- نه چه اشکالی داره؟ اونا برادرن، هنری حواسش به هری هست.

صدای دویدن های کسی از پشت اتاق آمد. چند لحظه بیشتر طول نکشید که در باز شد و هری در حالی که نفس نفس می‌زد وارد اتاق شد.  
هنری هم پشت سر او با قدم های آهسته تر وارد شد.

هری به مادربزرگش سلام کرد، سپس با عجله به طرف آنتونی رفت‌ و دست‌های او را گرفت.

هنری به آرامی کنار آن‌ها ایستاد: متاسفم پدر، نتونستم جلوی هری رو بگیرم.

آنتونی خندید و به چشم‌های درشتی که به او زل زده بود نگاه کرد و گفت: اشکال نداره هنری... هری چی شده؟

\- می‌شه با هنری برم اسب‌سواری؟ زیاد دور نمی‌شیم، لطفاً.

\- تو که اسب‌سواری بلد نیستی پسرم.

\- هنری بهم یاد داد، اون‌قدر سخت نبود.

آنتونی سرش را بالا آورد و به هنری نگاه کرد.  
\- درسته هنری؟

هنری: آره، یک جورایی.

هری دست آنتونی را تکان داد و سرش را کج کرد: لطفا، می‌ذاری باهاش برم؟

هنری: من حواسم بهش هست پدر، مشکلی پیش نمی‌اد.

آنتونی مجددا به طرف هری برگشت. طوری که او را نگاه می‌کرد و پلک می‌زد می‌توانست نه بگوید؟  
\- بسیار‌خب، مشکلی نیست.

هری دست‌هایش را دور گردن آنتونی حلقه کرد و با ذوق گفت: ممنون بابا.

آنتونی خندید و هری را کوتاه در آغوشش نگه داشت. هری چند ثانیه بعد دست هایش را باز کرد و به طرف هنری رفت. هنری با لبخند به برادر کوچک ترش نگاه کرد و موهایش را بهم ریخت.

زن مسن تمام مدت با اخم به آنها نگاه می‌کرد. وقتی نوه‌هایش اتاق را ترک کردند رو به آنتونی کرد: خدای من، اون پسر خیلی بی‌ادبه آنتونی، چطور این‌قدر لوسش می‌کنی؟ خدای من تو حتی گذاشتی عین دخترا موهاش رو بلند کنه.

\- سخت نگیر مادر، اون فقط پونزده سالشه.

\- باید توی تربیتش تجدید نظر کنی. بهت گفتم اونو بفرست مدرسه شبانه روزی و تو گوش نکردی. اونجا کاملا یاد می‌گیره چطور با بزرگترش رفتار کنه.

\- می‌دونم پسرم رو چطور تربیت کنم مادر‌.

زن ناراحتیش را پشت اخمش پنهان کرد و گفت: یک روز به حرفم می‌رسی، امیدوارم اون روز برای درست کردن آینده اون پسر دیر نشده باشه.

***

هنری کلاه سوار‌کاری را روی سر هری تنظیم کرد. چندتا از فر‌هایش که از کلاهش بیرون زده بود مرتب کرد و با لبخند گفت: کاملا آماده ای اسب‌سوار جوان.

هری لبخند بزرگی زد طوری که چال‌های کنارش نمایان شد. به طرف اسبش رفت، با کمک هنری سوار شد. هنری پشت هری سوار شد. هری از تکیه‌گاه گرم پشتش بار دیگر لبخند زد. هنری دست هایش را از دور کمر رد کرد و افسار را همراه او گرفت.

هری با ناراحتی به اسب نگاه کرد، سرش را به طرف هنری کج کرد و گفت:  
\- اذیت نمی‌شه دوتایی نشستیم؟

\- نه هری، تو وزنی نداری.

هری لبخند زد و افسار را همراه هنری گرفت. هردو با اسب و سگ بیلی از جاده به طرف جنگل رفتند.

\- امروز بارون نمی‌اد؟

\- فعلا که هوا آفتابیه Mon Petit.

\- منو اینطوری صدا نکن.

هنری خندید: باشه.

آن دو برادر آرام در جنگل قدم می‌زدند، پرتو‌های نور از لابه‌لای برگ‌ها به آن‌ها می‌تابید و مسیرشان را روشن می‌کرد. از پستی بلندی زمین کمی بالا و پایین می‌شدند اما هری اهمیتی نمی‌داد چون به دست‌های برادرش اطمینان داشت.

هری کمی به طرف هنری متمایل شد و گفت:   
\- می‌شه بریم طرف رودخونه؟

هنری افسار اسب را به طرف رودخانه کشاند و کنار پل چوبی ایستادند.   
\- من باید پیاده شم هری، پل وزنمون رو یک‌جا تحمل نمی‌کنه.

\- من تنها برونم؟

\- من حواسم هست Mon Petit ٬ بارها از این پل عبور کردم.

هری همچنان دو‌دل بود اما در نهایت گفت: باشه.  
هنری پیاده شد، رو به سگسان، کوپر کرد و گفت: بیا اینجا کوپر.  
سگ سفید که لکه های قهوه‌ای داشت به طرف هنری دوید. هنری به صورت نگران هری نگاه کرد. افسار اسب را گرفت و گفت: هری به پایین نگاه نکن، به من نگاه کن.

هری الوار‌های رنگ و رو رفته و کهنه را از نظر گذراند و گفت:  
\- هنری، من ...من نمی‌خوام.

هنری خندید، موهای لختش را از صورتش کنار زد و گفت:  
\- من اینجام، نگران چی هستی؟ گفتم به من نگاه کن.

هری نگاهش را به برادرش دوخت؛ به جفت چشم میشی که زیر نور می‌درخشید و لبخند اطمینان بخشی که از آن درخشان تر بود.

هنری افسار را آرام کشید. خودش عقب عقب راه می‌رفت و اسب آرام با قدم‌های او راه افتاد.

\- خوبه، نگاه کن، نصف راه رو اومدیم.

الوار ‌های زیر پاهایشان لق می‌زد، اما صدایش در مقابل صدای گرم او بی‌اهمیت بود.

\- می‌خوام افسار رو خودت نگه داری.

هری سرش را تکان داد. هنری افسار را ول کرد و آرام آرام عقب رفت.

\- هری، اگر تا ابد بخوای نگاهت به پایین باشه بدتر سقوط می‌کنی.

هری با پایش ضربه به اسب زد، اسب چند قدم جلو رفت. همه چیز خوب بنظر می‌رسید تا اینکه الوار زیر پای هنری تکان خورد و با صدای بدی شکست.   
هری داد زد:  
\- مواظب باش.

هنری ‌سریع عقب پرید و به تکه چوب که در رودخانه خروشان سقوط کرد نگاه کرد. سرشان را بالا گرفت و به هری که با دست‌هایش جلوی چشم‌هایش را گرفته بود نگاه کرد.  
خنده بلندی سر داد و گفت: اوه Mon Petit، منو نگاه کن.

هری از لای انگشت هایش به او نگاه کرد و سپس آرام دست ‌هایش را کنار زد و با اخم گفت: این، این اصلا جالب نبود‌.

هنری لبخندش را جمع کرد، به خودش اشاره کرد و گفت: ببین، من خوبم.

\- می‌خوام بیام پایین.

هنری کلافه نفسش را بیرون داد و به طرف برادر کوچکترش رفت. هنری دستش را دراز کرد و او را پایین آورد. هری چند لحظه ای خودش را در آغوش او رها کرد. سرش را روی قفسه سینه او آرام بالا پایین می‌رفت گذاشت و لبخند زد: خوشحالم حالت خوبه.

هنری لبخند زد و دستش را از کمر او جدا کرد و موهایش را بهم ریخت.  
\- خیلی خب فرفری، کافیه. بدعادت می‌شی.

هری از آغوش او جدا شد. هنری دست چپ هری را گرفت و با دست آزادش افسار اسب را نگه داشت.   
وقتی به سلامت از پل عبور کردند. بالای سراشیبی ایستادند. هنری افسار آن را به شاخه درخت وصل کرد و رو به هری گفت: با یکم آب‌تنی چطوری هری؟

\- سرد نمی‌شه؟

\- فقط پاهامون.

هری با ذوق موافقت کرد.  
\- پس فکر خوبیه، تا پایین مسابقه می‌دیم.

\- باشه.

هری بلافاصله راه افتاد و توجه به هنری که هنوز به خودش نیامده بود نکرد.

\- هـــی!

هنری سریع به طرف هری دوید، خنده های بلندش، او را هم وادار به خندیدن کرد. قدم های اخر را بلند تر برداشت و از هری سبقت گرفت. پهلوی او را گرفت و عقب کشید. هری جیغ زد و پاهایش را تکان داد.   
هنری او را بلند کرد، هری دست‌هایش را دور گردن او حلقه کرد. هنری وارد رودخانه شد و رو به هری گفت: دیگه تقلب می‌کنی؟ می‌خوای بندازمت پایین؟

هری حلقه دستش را دور گردن او محکم تر کرد و گفت: نه، لطفا.

هنری او را تو آغوشش پایین آورد و وانمود کرد می‌خواهد او را داخل آب پرت کند.  
\- بندازمت؟

هری خودش را جمع کرد و با التماس گفت: نه، تو بردی، دیگه جرزنی نمی‌کنم.

\- خیلی خب فرفری، به حرفت اعتماد می‌کنم.

هنری آرام هری را پایین گذاشت، هری حلقه دستش را آزاد کرد و روی زمین فرود آمد.

جوراب ها و کفشش را در آورد و آن را گوشه ای گذاشت. به هنری که زودتر از او وارد آب شده بود نگاه کرد. انگشت‌هایش را آرام وارد آب و بعد کامل پاهایش وارد آن کرد، به شکل درهمی که از پاهایش زیر موج های آب ایجاد شده بود نگاه کرد. با آبی که به صورتش خورد به خودش آمد.

\- بیا اینجا کوچولو.

\- تو باز منو اونطوری صدا زدی!

هری با اخم به طرف هنری رفت٬ دستش را داخل آب برد و به صورت هنری پاچید. هنری دستش را جلوی صورتش گرفت تا از ضربات پشت هم هری در امان بماند.

\- باشه هری، کافیه دیگه، تسلیم.

\- تقصیر خودته، دیگه منو کوچولو صدا نزن.

\- خیلی خب. باشه٬ کافیه.

هری دست نگه داشت، هنری آرام آرام دستش را پایین آورد و پیش از واکنش هری آب را به صورتش پاچید. هری نایستاد و به جنگشان ادامه داد. آن قدر که هردو به نفس نفس افتاده بودند و موها و لباسشان خیس شده بود.

هنری نفس زنان گفت:  
\- بیا تمومش کنیم این جنگ تا ابد می‌تونه ادامه داشته باشه.

\- قبول کن که من بردم و اون وقت تموم می‌کنم.

هنری دست هایش را به نشانه تسلیم بالا آورد و گفت: قبول، تو بردی.

\- خوب شد، حالا بریم استراحت کنیم.

هری به طرف خشکی رفت و روی یکی از سنگ ها نشست، هنری کنارش نشست.

هری پاهایش را داخل آب کرد و با لحنی که حالا با چند دقیقه پیش کاملا متفاوت بود گفت: تو قراره بری؟

خنده روی لب‌های هنری خشک شد، به نیم رخ گرفته هری نگاه کرد و گفت: کجا برم؟

\- شنیدم می‌خوای بری پاریس٬ دانشگاه و تو ...تو منو فراموش می‌کنی؟

هنری از بغض او و لحن دلخورش، قلبش آب شد. به او نزدیک تر شد و دستش را دور بازوی او حلقه کرد.

\- چون تو اگر بری، من تنها می‌مونم...

هنری دستش را زیر چانه هری برد و سرش را بالا آورد به تیله‌های براق نگاه کرد و لبخند اطمینان بخشی زد: نه داداشی، قرار نیست تو‌ رو فراموش ‌کنم.

\- خونه بدون تو سوت و کور می‌شه.

\- بابا پیشت هست.

هری بزاقش را پایین فرستاد تا بغضش فرو نشیند و بعد گفت:  
\- اون مثل تو نیست.

\- می‌تونی برام نامه بنویسی هوم؟ اتفاقات هر روزت رو برام بگی.

\- توهم برام می‌نویسی؟

\- آره فرفری، می‌نویسم.

هری نگاهش را صورت هنری گرفت، ته دلش هنوز غمگین بود اما تن آرامی گفت:  
\- فکر ‌کنم اینطوری باهاش کنار بیام.

هنری بازوی هری را گرفت و گفت: بهتره برگردیم هوا کم‌کم تاریک می‌شه.

هنری ایستاد، دستش را دراز کرد. هری دستش را گرفت و به آن تکیه کرد و بلند شد.   
بعد از آنکه کفش هایشان را مجددا پوشیدند.  
هنری به طرف اسبشان رفت و افسارش را از شاخه آن جدا کرد، خودش ابتدا سوار شد. هری دستش را دراز کرد تا دست هنری را بگیرد اما پیش آن ناگهان اسب رم کرد، روی پاهای عقبش بلند شد و شیعه بلندی کشید. دست هری روی هوا باقی ماند. هنری که خودش غافلگیر شده بود پیش آنکه بتواند با دست آزادش افسار را بگیرد روی اسب لیز خورد و روی زمین پرت شد.

هری پاهایش به زمین میخ شده بود، هیکل عظیم اسب رویش سایه انداخته بود. برای یک لحظه تمام حواس پنجگانه اش جز شنوایی از کار افتاده بود. حتی پلک زدن را فراموش کرده بود.

پارس سگ باعث شد یک لحظه از دام آن ثانیه ها آزاد شود. اسب با سرعت فرار کرد. هری یک قدم به عقب رفت اما پایش به سنگی که نمی‌دید گیر کرد و محکم روی زمین افتاد. از درد صورتش را جمع کرد. وقتی چشم‌هایش را باز کرد نگاهش به ماری افتاد که بین علف‌ها به طرف او می‌خزید. مار هیسی ‌کشید و نیشش را بیرون آورد. برق چشم‌هایش در زیر آفتاب چشم ‌‌های هری را گرفته بود. هری روی زمین خودش را کشید و عقب رفت، در آن لحظه شاخه ها و سنگریزه هایی که زیر دستش احساس می‌کرد بی‌اهمیت بود.

سنگی که کنار دستش بود برداشت. آن ‌را بالا آورد، مار که کمین کرد. هری خواست سنگ را پرتاب کند اما عکس‌العمل مار از او سریع تر بود، آرواره اش را جلو آورد. هری از سوزشی که در مورد پایش پیچید سنگ را رها کرد.

کوپر جلوی هری پرید و پارس کرد. مار کمی به عقب خزید. این بار کوپر بلند‌تر پارس کرد و در نهایت مار عقب نشینی کرد و بین علف‌ها محو شد.

هری که نفس‌نفس می‌زد. سرش را برگرداند و نگاهش به هنری افتاد. برای یک لحظه با دیدن بدن بی‌هوش او و چشم‌های بسته‌اش خون در رگ‌هایش یخ زد. سریع چهار دست پا به طرف او رفت و کنارش زانو ‌زد. صورت او را با دست راستش قاب گرفت و سیلی آرامی به صورتش زد. با صدایی که ‌می‌لرزید گفت: هنـ...ـری ... بیـ..ـدار شو ...هنـ...ـری.

چشم‌هایش می‌سوخت، اشک حلقه زده در چشم‌هایش مانع از این می‌شد تا صورت هنری را ببیند. پیراهن او را چنگ زد و با صدایی که دورگه شد بود گفت: هنری...لطفاً ...بیدار شو... بیدارشو... قول می‌دم دیگه غز نزنم ...لطفا... لطفاً ... بیدار شو ... هر چه قدر دلت می‌خواد کوچولو صدام کن... خواهش ‌می‌کنم...

هق‌هقی از گلوی هری خارج شد و باعث شد نتواند ادامه ‌دهد. دستش را زیر سر او برد، خیسی که روی انگشت‌هایش حس کرد باعث شد دستش را بالا بیاورد.

به دست‌هایش که بی اراده می‌لرزید و رد قرمزی که روی آن افتاده بود خیره شد. لب‌هایش لرزید و به سختی آن حروف را کنار هم قرار داد.

\- خـ...و...ـن؟!

بند‌بند وجودش مور‌مور شده بود، انگار یک نفر سوزن را در نقطه به ‌نقطه ‌بدنش فرو می‌کرد.  
کوپر پارس‌ کرد. هری بالاخره نگاه منجمدش را به طرف سگ و بعد دوباره روی هنری چرخید. نفهمید چطور پاهای خشک شده اش را بلند کرد. پارس‌های مدام کوپر به ‌او قدرت دوباره می‌بخشید. هری به صورتش دست کشید و قطرات گرم و مزاحم که بی محابا روی گونه هایش می غلتید کنار زد.   
باید برای برادرش قوی‌ ‌می‌ماند... باید برمی‌گشت...

نگاهش کوتاه روی برادرش چرخید و بعد مسیری که نمی‌دانست به ‌کجا ختم می‌شد پیش گرفت.   
بین درخت‌ها می‌دوید، باد به ‌صورتش ‌سیلی‌می‌زد و موهای پریشانش در باد می‌رقصید و جلوی صورتش را می‌گرفت.

هری قدم‌هایش را آهسته‌تر برداشت. دهانش خشک شده بود‌. نمی توانست هیچ بزاغی ترشح کند. قفسه ‌سینه اش از تپش‌های محکم قلبش بالا و پایین می‌شد. منظره روبرویش بهم می‌پیچید. رنگ ‌ها سبز و زرد و قهوه‌ای درهم آمیخته می‌شدند و کم‌کم سیاهی‌ داشت تمام آن را می‌بلعید. هیچ چیز جز ضربان شدید قلبش در آن لحظه بلند‌تر نبود. کرختی عجیبی وجودش را فرا گرفته بود. پاهایش سست ‌تر شد. چهره هنری یک لحظه جلویش نقش بست و بعد سیاهی برق چشم‌هایش را بلعید و روی زمین ‌افتاد.

کوپر با صدای تالاپ افتادن او به طرفش برگشت. با دیدن هری پارس کرد، اما کم کم پارس‌هایش به زوزه ‌های غم‌انگیز بدل شد. صورت هری را لیس زد اما پسرک هیچ واکنشی نشان نداد.


	24. Chapter 24

هوا کم‌کم به تاریکی ‌می‌رفت. آنتونی از خانه بیرون زد. رو به جوزف که مشغول آب‌پاشی بود کرد.   
\- هنری و هری برنگشتند؟

\- نه آقا.

\- داره غروب می‌شه. باید تا الان بر ...

صدای پارس سگ نزدیک و نزدیک تر شد و باعث شد حرفش ناتمام بماند. سگ به طرف آن دو مرد دوید. آنتونی اخم کرد به طرف سگ رفت. سگ نفس نفس می‌زد، نبود پسرانش دلهره عجیبی به دلش انداخت.

کوپر پاچه شلوار آنتونی را گرفت و او را به عقب ‌کشید. آنتونی نمی‌خواست به افکاری که در سرش می‌پیچید بها بدهد اما می‌دانست اتفاقی افتاده بود و دوست نداشت آن را باور کند.   
از روی شانه به جوزف نگاه کرد، تن صدایش را بالا برد تا صدایش میان پارس های سگ شنیده شود:

\- برو کتم و فانوس رو بیار جوزف.

جوزف چند لحظه به آنتونی نگاه کرد. آنتونی این بار بلند تر داد زد : بجنب ...چرا زل زدی؟

جوزف چند لحظه بعد با دو‌عدد فانوس برگشت. آنتونی یکی از فانوس ها را گرفت و رو به سگ بیچاره گفت: خیلی خب کوپر، راه رو نشونمون بده.

***

آنتونی برگ ها و شاخه‌ها را با فانوس کنار می‌زد و دنبال سگ راه می‌افتاد. صدای جیرجیرک ها روی اعصابش خط می‌انداخت. هر‌چه جلوتر می‌رفتند بیشتر بالا آمدن اسید را در گلویش احساس می‌کرد.

کوپر آرام تر راه رفت و بعد متوقف شد، سرش را بالا آورد و با چشم هایی که زیر نور فانوس برق می‌زد به صاحبش نگاه کرد.

آنتونی به طرفش شتافت، فانوس را پایین آورد و با دیدن پیکر جمع شده هری لای علف‌ها قلبش ایستاد.

کنار او زانو زد. دستش را روی صورتش کشید. با وجود گرگ و میش هوا رنگ‌پریدگیش معلوم نبود اما سرمای زیر انگشت‌هایش همه چیز را لو می‌داد.

\- اوه، پسرم!

کتش را بدون هیچ وقفه‌‌ای در آورد، تن هری را کمی بالا کشید و آن را دورش پیچید. بلندش کرد و بازوهایش را دورش حلقه کرد تا به وجودش گرما ببخشد. سر هری روی بازویش کج شده بود، لب های ترک خورده اش از ‌هم باز بود. آنتونی با هر با رصد کردن صورتش فشار روی قلبش را بیشتر حس می‌کرد.  
انگشت اشاره و میانیش را روی شاهرگش نگه داشت و گفت:  
\- نبضش نامنظمه... هری، عزیزم صدای بابا رو می‌شنوی؟

\- آقا، باید اینو ببینید.

آنتونی سرش را بالا آورد، اصلا متوجه نشده بود کوپر و جوزف ترکشان کرده بودند.

آنتونی هری را آرام بلند کرد، با احتیاط پشت سر جوزف راه افتاد و بالای سراشیپی متوقف شد اما با دیدن صحنه مقابلش نتوانست یک قدم دیگر بردارد.

\- یا مسیح، هنری!

***

آنتونی دست کوچک پسرش را گرفته بود و به صورت افروخته هری نگاه می‌کرد، تبش هنوز پایین نیامده بود.

حوله را خیس کرد، موهای عرق کرده اش که به پیشانیش چسبیده بود کنار زد و حوله را روی پیشانی و گردنش کشید. 

در این دو روز تمام شیره وجودش کشیده شده بود، بیشتر از چهل و هشت ساعت پلک روی هم نگذاشته بود. چشم‌هایش به کاسه خون بدل شده بود.

حوله را برداشت، به ظرف آب که حالا ولرم شده بود نگاه کرد. از سر جایش برخاست، پس از تعویض آب دوباره به اتاق برگشت.

صندلی را جلو کشید و همان لحظه زمزمه ضعیفی توجهش را جلب کرد. به هری نزدیک تر شد. هری سرش را روی بالشت جابه‌جا کرد. دستش را آرام حرکت داد و آنتونی احساس کرد توان دوباره یافته است.

دست هری را گرفت. هری اخم ‌ریزی کرد، پلک هایش آرام تکان خورد و بعد چشم‌هایش را تا نیمه باز کرد. چند بار پلک زد تا تصویر تار روبرویش واضح شود. کمی روی تخت تکان خورد؛ انگار عضلاتش خشک شده بود.

آنتونی دست هری را گرفت، لب‌هایش دوباره لبخند زدن را به یاد آورده بود، هر چند خیلی کمرنگ اما دیدن آن تیله های سبز بهش جان دوباره بخشیده بود.

\- هی، بالاخره بیدار شدی؟

هری سرش را به طرف منبع صدا چرخاند، آنتونی فشار کمی به دست هری وارد کرد، می‌خواست به او حضورش را بفهماند.

هری حس می‌کرد پوستش دارد آتش می‌گیرد. لب‌هایش را از هم فاصله داد اما دهانش آنقدر خشک بود که فقط یک آه کوچک از آن خارج شد.

آنتونی از پارچ کمی آب ریخت، روی تخت نشست و لیوان آب را نزدیک لب ‌های هری برد.  
هری سرش را خم کرد، آن را کامل سر کشید اما هنوز احساس گرما می‌کرد.

آنتونی به صورت هری که هنوز خمار بود نگاه کرد، دستش را که روی پاهایش جمع کرده بود گرفت و گفت: خوبی پسرم؟ می‌خوای با بابا حرف بزنی؟

هری نگاهش را از پدرش گرفت. دستش را از زیر دست آنتونی آزاد کرد و ملافه روی پاهایش را کنار زد. به مچ پای چپش که با باند بسته شده نگاه کرد. اخمی روی صورتش نشست. کم کم داشت از گیجی در می‌آمد. سلول به سلول بدنش تازه داشت بیدار می‌شد. همه چیز مانند صفحات یک کتاب مصور جلوی چشم‌هایش نقش می‌بست.  
احساساتی که ناگهان به قلبش هجوم آورد، عرق سردی که روی پیشانیش سر خورد، دردی که در استخوان هایش پیچید... همه نوید می‌داد آن تصاویر کابوس نیستند.

آنتونی موهای هری را کنار زد تا نیم رخش را بهتر ببیند. به چشم های هری که پلک نمی‌زد نگاه کرد. به دست هایش که ملافه را محکم گرفته بود... روی تخت جلو‌تر رفت، صورت هری را گرفت و به طرف خودش برگرداند.

\- هری، یک چیزی بگو.

هری نمی‌توانست حرفی بزند، لب‌هایش را باز می‌کرد اما هیچ آوایی خارج نمی‌شد، انگار تارهای صوتیش را از دست داده بود.

قطره اشکی روی گونه‌اش غلتید و بعد قطرات دیگر بی اراده روی صورتش جای قبلی‌ها را گرفتند. آنتونی هری را به سینه اش نزدیک کرد، او را محکم در آغوش جا‌ داد. شانه‌های هری ابتدا آرام می‌لرزید اما کم‌کم داشت غیر ‌عادی‌ می‌شد.

آنتونی روی میز خم شد و جعبه مورفین را به زحمت برداشت. موهای پشت گردن هری را کنار زد و در حالی که بوسه ای روی موهایش می‌کاشت سرنگ را به گردنش تزریق کرد.

هری سوزشی را احساس کرد، اما کم کم حس کرختی وجودش را فرا گرفت.  
آنتونی به صورت او که هنوز قطرات اشک رویش برق می‌زد نگاه کرد و سپس آرام او را روی تخت خواباند. آهی کشید و ندانست این کابوس تا کی ادامه خواهد داشت.

***

بتی از اتاق بیرون آمد، آنتونی به ظرف غذا که نصفه مانده بود نگاه کرد و گفت: چرا غذاشو نمی‌خوره؟

\- هر چی اصرار کردم نخورد، فقط چندتا قاشق.

آنتونی دستی به پیشانیش کشید، ظرف غذا را از بتی گرفت و گفت: ممنون بتی، می‌تونی بری.

بتی رفت، آنتونی در اتاق را باز کرد. پسری که روی تخت دراز کشیده بود آنقدر غرق منظره روبرویش بود که حتی سرش را برنگرداند.

آنتونی کنار تخت نشست. دست هری را گرفت و گفت: چرا غذاتو نخوردی پسرم؟

هری حرفی نزد، البته آنتونی هم انتظار چندانی نداشت.   
ظرف سوپ را روی پاهایش گذاشت، قاشق را به لب های هری نزدیک کرد و گفت: هری، باید بخوری. هنوز ضعف داری.

هری سرش را در جهت مخالف کج کرد. آنتونی قاشق را سرجایش برگرداند. به محتویات آن نگاه کرد و گفت: می‌خواستم ببرمت پیش هنری.

هری با شنیدن اسم برادرش، توجهش به طرف او جلب شد. آنتونی به هری که حالا جرقه ای در چشم‌هایش سوسو می‌زد نگاه کرد و گفت: به شرطی که غذات رو کامل بخوری.

هری پس از شنیدن این حرف ظرف غذا را گرفت و مشغول خوردن شد.

***

آنتونی مطمئن نبود که در حال حاضر این کار درست است یا نه، اما دیگر هیچ کاری از دستش بر نمی‌آمد تا هری را نجات دهد، پس به آخرین ریسمانش چنگ زد.  
در را تا نیمه باز کرد. دستش را پشت کمر هری گذاشت و گفت: اینم برادرت، می‌خوای ببینیش؟

هری سرش را تکان داد، آنتونی در را کامل گشود. همراه هری قدم برداشت. اتاق تاریک بود و در سکوت فرو رفته بود، هری از آنتونی چند قدم جلو رفت و به پیکری که روی تخت آرمیده بود نزدیک شد.

هاله نوری از پنجره روی تخت افتاده بود. هری کنار تخت ایستاد. به صورت برادرش که آنقدر آرام بود که انگار روحش از بدنش رخت بسته بود نگاه کرد.   
دستش را جلو آورد و باندپیچی سرش را لمس کرد و بعد دستش پایین آمد و روی قفسه سینه‌اش قرار گرفت.   
قلبش آرام می‌تپید برخلاف هری که تپش‌های تندش از اختیارش خارج شده بود. هر چند از نگرانیش کاسته شده بود اما ترس از دست دادن دوباره اش هنوز ذهنش را مشغول می‌کرد.

آنتونی دستش را روی شانه هری گذاشت و گفت: هری، بهتره بریم، برادرت باید استراحت کنه.

هری شانه‌اش را جلو کشید. او تازه برادرش را دیده بود و به این زودی رهایش نمی‌کرد.

\- هری!

آنتونی از صدا زدن او دست کشید. شاید باید یکبار دیگر پسرهایش را تنها می‌گذاشت.

هری سرش را روی تخت گذاشت و دست هنری را گرفت، لبخند کمرنگی روی لب هایش نشست و در دلش گفت: من مواظبتم برادر.

*******

  
لویی به هری که حالا اندکی صبر کرده بود نگاه کرد. آن داستان کاملا با آنچه که تصورش را می‌کرد متفاوت بود. آنقدر که بعد از شنیدنش نمی‌توانست یک کلمه حرف بزند. نگاهش از روی چشم ‌های غمگین هری کنار رفت و به دستش که لب پنجره قرار گرفته بود افتاد.

به او نزدیک تر شد. دستش را لب پنجره و کنار دست او قرار داد. هری با لمس انگشت‌هایش سرش را برگرداند.

\- لازم نیست بقیش رو بگی هری.

\- قسمت اصلی داستان رو نشنیدی لویی!

لویی دست هری را فشرد، نگاه هری بار دیگر روی دست هایشان سر خورد.

\- اگر این اذیتت می‌کنه می‌تونی ادامش ندی.

\- به قول خودت گاهی یک اشاره کافیه نه؟ پس چه فرقی می‌کنه بخوام نصفه رهاش کنم یا همش رو بگم؟

لویی لبخند زد و گفت: البته، من هنوز می‌شنوم.

هری انگشت هایش را زیر دست لویی جمع کرد، لویی دستش را برداشت.   
هری نفس عمیقی کشید و ادامه داد:

*******

  
نگاه منتظر هری روی برادرش خشک شده بود. گذر روزها را از دست داده بود؛ برای دیدن او و شنیدن دوباره صدایش...

قبل آنکه اتاق را ترک کند دست او را گرفت. دوست داشت صدایش بزند، بگوید دلش برای او تنگ شده، برای شیطنت هایشان سر میز شام، برای پرت کردن حواس او در کتابخانه، حتی برای شنیدن آن لقبی که از آن متنفر بود.

پلک های هنری تکان خورد، هری فکر کرد توهم زده اما وقتی آرام آرام چشم‌هایش را باز کرد، وقتی توانست دوباره آن چشم های میشی را ببیند متوجه شد این یک خیال نیست.

\- هنـ...هنـری ...

هری لب زد، خودش هم از شنیدن صدایش متعجب شد.

\- تو، بیدار... شدی...

هری با عجله از اتاق خارج شد، پله ها را یکی دوتا پایین آمد و بعد به طرف پدرش که کنار شومینه نشسته بود رفت.   
آنتونی با شنیدن صدای پا سرش را برگرداند، با دیدن هری از تعجب اخم کرد.

هری نفس زنان روبروی او ایستاد، نفسی تازه کرد و با لکنت گفت:

\- هنـ...ه‍ ...هنری ...

\- چی؟

\- هنـ...ـری...

آنتونی دست های هری را گرفت و گفت: عزیزم، تو داری حرف می‌زنی...

هری دست آنتونی را کشید.

\- چی شده؟

\- هنری ... اون ...چشماشو...باز کرد!

***

_یک ماه بعد_

هری پشت در اتاق کار پدرش نشسته بود و به مکالمه‌های آن‌ها گوش می‌داد.

" نمی‌شه هیچ کاری کرد پروفسور ؟ "

" مشکلات زیادی قراره گریبان پسرت رو بگیره آنتونی، اون کاملا فلج شده، تنها کاری که می‌شه کرد مراقبت مداومه، می‌دونم این ناامید کننده است ولی برای اون سخت تر خواهد بود. "

" من هیچ کاری از دستم بر نمی‌اد "

" اوه مرد، هرگز نگو هرگز "

" هر کاری از دستم بر بیاد می‌کنم، دیگه نمی‌خوام کسی رو از دست بدم "

" خب در مورد پسر کوچیکت بگو، هری، اون حالش خوبه؟ "

" آره، اگر اون نبود نمی‌دونستم چی کار کنم، ولی دلم نمی‌خواد اون تو این محیط بزرگ شه، حق اون این نیست بین این اتفاق های تلخ زندگی کنه. "

" درسته، اون هنوز اون قدر بزرگ نشده "

" قراره بفرستمش مدرسه شبانه روزی، اون جا بین هم‌سن هاش باشه بهتره "

هری از پشت در اخم کرد. با عصبانیت از سر جایش بلند شد، به طرف اتاق هنری رفت.   
به او که روی صندلی چرخدار و رو به پنجره نشسته بود نگاه کرد. به طرفش دوید و گفت: هنری، بابا می‌خواد منو بفرسته مدرسه شبانه روزی، من نمی‌خوام...نمی‌خوام از پیش تو برم.

هری منتظر پاسخ ماند، اما هنری عکس العملی نشان نداد.   
هری با‌ناامیدی به او نگاه کرد، روبرو او نشست، دست های او را که روی پتوی روی پاهایش جمع شده بود گرفت و با لحن دلخوری گفت: چرا، چرا دیگه باهام حرف نمی‌زنی؟

و باز چیزی جز سکوت نصیبش نشد.

هری سرش را پایین انداخت.  
\- انگار از اینجا رفتی...

هری با ناامیدی لب زد، دست‌هایش از روی دست های او آرام سر خورد و بار دیگر با ترک جدیدی روی قلبش از اتاق بیرون رفت.

***

کتابخانه تاریک تاریک بود و تنها نقطه روشن آن، میزی بود که مردی پشت آن نشسته بود و سخت مشغول خواندن کتاب زیر دستش بود.

هری چراغ نفتی را جلو گرفت و به میز نزدیک شد. آنتونی متوجه هری شد، سرش را بالا آورد و از بالای عینکش به او نگاه کرد و گفت: چرا بیداری هری؟

\- نمی‌خوام دوباره تو خواب راه برم.

آنتونی لبخند زد و گفت: بیا اینجا.

آنتونی صندلی کنارش را نزدیک تر کرد و هری چراغ نفتی را روی میز گذاشت و کنار او نشست.

\- بابا؟

\- جانم.

\- من نمی‌خوام به اون مدرسه برم.

سرش را روی شانه پدرش گذاشت و با لحن آرام تری ادامه داد: می‌خوام همین‌جا پیش شما بمونم. نمی‌خوام تنهات بذارم.

آنتونی دستش را دور بازوی هری انداخت، او را به خودش نزدیک کرد و گفت:

\- آخر هفته ها می‌تونی بیای اینجا، اونجا می‌تونی کلی دوست پیدا کنی.

\- تو خیلی کار می‌کنی بابا.

لبخند روی لب های آنتونی خشک شد، هری سرش را روی سینه‌اش گذاشت و نصفه نیمه بغلش کرد.  
به کتابی که باز بود نگاه کرد و گفت: چی می‌خونی؟

\- یک کتاب در مورد پزشکی، می‌خوام به برادرت کمک کنم.

هری سرش را بالا آورد و پرسید:   
\- منم می‌تونم بخونم؟

\- دوست داری؟

\- دوست دارم آدم‌هارو نجات بدم، مثل تو!

آنتونی این‌بار خندید و گفت:  
\- بیا.

کتاب را نزدیک کرد، تصاویر را تک به تک به او نشان داد و شروع به توضیح دادن کرد، هری با علاقه به حرف های او گوش می‌داد، سوال می‌پرسید و آنتونی با حوصله جوابش را می‌داد.

هری چشم‌هایش را مالید، کم کم پلک هایش داشت سنگین می‌شد، سرش را به شانه پدرش تکیه داد و چشم‌هایش را آرام بست.

آنتونی سرش را برگرداند و با دیدن هری که آرام خوابیده بود لبخند زد. دستش را نوازش وار روی بازویش کشید، سرش را خم کرد، بوسه‌ای بین موهایش زد.

\- من نمی‌تونم آدم‌ها رو نجات بدم، ولی شاید تو بتونی فرشته نجات من.

***

_سه ماه بعد-December 1928_

هری دانه‌های برف را از روی شال و کلاهش تکاند و با عجله به طرف اتاق برادرش رفت. در را با شدت باز کرد و با صدای بلند گفت: من برگشتم، کریسمس مبارک هنری.

هنری لبخند کمرنگی زد به چهره شاد برادرش زد.

\- داره برف می‌اد.   
هری بعد این حرف روی مبل نشست. به جعبه ای که انبوهی از پاکت نامه در آن قرار داشت نگاه کرد و گفت: هفته پیش نامه ننوشتم چون می‌خواستم خودم بیام و اتفاقات رو از زبون خودم بشنوی.

موهامو کوتاه کردم، بهم می‌اد؟... همکلاسی هام همش مسخره می‌کردن، البته برای من مهم نیست ولی خب اینطوری فکر کنم نگهداریش راحت تر باشه. همشون هم مسخره نمی‌کنن، هم اتاقیم خیلی باهام خوبه.

هری پاهایش را در زانو‌هایش جمع کرد و ادامه داد: کول رو‌ می‌گم، تو نامه های قبلیم اسمشو گفته بودم، اون می‌گه اونا بهت حسودی می‌کنن چون تو ازشون باهوش تری...

هری پوفی کشید و صورتش را قاب گرفت: اون همش باعث می‌شه خجالت بکشم!

*******

  
لویی به انحنای لب های هری نگاه کرد، خیلی طول نکشید تا آن دوباره به خطِ راستی تبدیل شد.

هری در حالی که به زمین چشم دوخته بود گفت: نامه می‌نوشتم و همه اتفاقاتی که می‌افتاد رو براش می‌گفتم، این عادتی بود که نتونستم ترک بکنم، حتی بعد از اینکه برای همیشه رفت ادامه داشت و طول کشید تا مخاطب حرف‌هام از " برادر عزیز من" به " خاطرات عزیزم " تغییر کنه...

هری سرش را بالا گرفت و به لویی که در فاصله کمی با او ایستاده بود نگاه کرد :   
\- شاید تو اولین نفری باشی که بدونه دلیل اصلی سیاه کردن اون دفتر چیه.

\- این اذیتت نمی‌کنه؟! نامه‌هایی که هیچ وقت جواب داده نمی‌شن، انگار که با دیوار حرف بزنی و انتظار داشته باشی صدایی از پشت دیوار جوابت رو بده.

\- می‌دونی موقعی هم که بود به اونا جواب نمی‌داد، فقط مثل گوینده رادیو بودم، با این وجود که حالا کسی نیست که بهشون گوش بده.

لویی تا حدی او را درک می‌کرد، او درد نامه هایی که بی‌پاسخ می‌ماندند می‌فهمید.  
\- متوجه‌ام.

\- اون شب رو هیچ وقت فراموش نمی‌کنم...

هری خنده عصبی کرد و دستی به چشمش کشید.   
\- اوه، حتی نمی‌دونم شب بود یا روز!... بگذریم ...اون‌ شب ...

هری چند لحظه سکوت کرد، سکوتی که طولانی تر از همیشه بود.   
وزنه سنگینی رو سینه‌اش او را از نفس کشیدن بازداشته بود چه برسد حرف زدن.   
لویی جدال او را با خودش می‌دید. چشم های او همین حالا هم برق می‌زد.

\- اون شب..اون دراز کشیده بود، نگاهش کردم، اون تمام حواسش روی من بود، لبخند می‌زد و اون طوری نبود که یک لبخند ساده باشه، انگار چشم‌هاشم به من می‌خندیدن...

هری نفس عمیقی کشید، اما از سنگینی سینه اش کاسته نشد.

\- من کنارش نشستم و نمایشنامه مورد علاقش رو بار کردم تا بخونم، هملت...   
« _مُردن، خوابیدن – دیگر هیچ؛ و با خواب رفتن، بگوییم که به دلواپسی‌ها و هزاران هراسِ طبیعی که تن وارث آن است، پایان داده‌ایم. این فرجامی‌ست بسْ خواستنی._ »

هری بار دیگر سکوت کرد، باز نفسش را با صدا بیرون داد، انگار با هر نفس می‌توانست هوای سنگین ریه هایش را خارج کند، یا فشار روی گلویش را بردارد.

\- نگاهم رو از کتاب برداشتم... اون چشم ‌هاش رو بسته بود و ...و آروم نفس می‌کشید... کتاب رو کنار گذاشتم و کنار اون دراز کشیدم...

سرش را بالا گرفت تا از ریزش سد چشم‌هایش جلوگیری کند.   
لویی مقابل او ایستاد، انگار با هر کلمه داشت شکنجه می‌شد. لویی دیگر طاقت فروریختن او را نداشت.   
بازوی هری را لمس کرد و گفت: هری، به‌نظـ...

\- وقتی صبح بیدار شدم ...

\- هری ...

\- صداش زدم ...و اون... اون جواب نداد...

هری دستی به گلویش کشید و کلماتی که پس از آن به زبان آورد، شکسته شکسته شد، پشت بند هر کلمه نفس کشداری می‌کشید و ادامه می‌داد:

\- بارها و بارها ...صداش ...زدم ... ولی ...دیر شده بود ...

قطره اشکی روی گونه‌اش غلتید، لویی بازوی او را نوازش کرد و با ابروهایی که از شنیدن بار کلمات خم شده بود نگاهش کرد.

\- اون ...رفته بود...

هری لب‌هایش را تر کرد و بزاق تلخش را قورت داد.

\- و بدنش هنوز گرم بود و من ...  
من نمی‌دونستم ... به‌خاطرِ ، به‌خاطر ِ آغوش منه ...یا، یا مدت زمان زیادی نیست که ...رفته ...

\- اوه٬ هری!

نفس بعدی که هری کشید با هق از گلویش خارج شد، لویی مچاله شدن قلبش را حس‌کرد، تعلل نکرد و آغوشش را برای او باز کرد، دستش را پشت گردنش گذاشت و سرش را روی شانه‌اش قرار داد.

\- کافیه هری، دیگه کافیه ...

لویی آرام دم گوش او زمزمه کرد. هری چند لحظه طول کشید تا به آغوش او عادت کند، دستش را دور او حلقه کرد و با پنهان کردن صورتش در گودی گردن او، هق هق هایش را ساکت کرد.

\- فکر ‌کنم خیلی وقت بود که بین بودن و نبودن گیر ‌کرده بود... خیلی وقت بود ، قلبش... قلبش از تپیدن ...خسته شده بود ...

لویی به نوازش کمر او ادامه داد، شنیدن صدای دورگه و گرفته او قلبش را آتش می‌زد. هر هق‌‌هقی که از گلویش خارج می‌شد، هر قطره ای که پیراهن و گردنش را خیس می‌کرد مثل خنجر در قلبش فرو می‌رفت.

\- می‌دونم هری، کافیه...

هری پس آرام شدن، سرش را بالا آورد. اما دست‌های هردویشان از بازوی هم جدا نشد.

هری بینیش را بالا کشید و چندبار پلک زد تا بتواند لویی را واضح ببیند. با دیدن قطره ای که از چشم چپ او تا پایین چانه‌اش خط انداخته بود هول شد، دست چپش را آزاد کرد و در حالی که آن را از روی صورت لویی پاک می‌کرد گفت: متاسفم!

لویی به صورت هری نگاه کرد، به مژه ها و مردمک های سبز نمدارش كه مانند جنگل باران خورده بود؛ زیبا اما غمگین.  
  
دست هری را پایین آورد و لبخند زد: اشکال نداره، بهتری؟

هری دست‌هایش را از بازوی لویی آزاد کرد و اشک‌هایش را پاک کرد.   
\- بهترم، ممنون. ببخشید تو روهم ناراحت کردم.

لویی هری را به طرف مبل ها هدایت کرد و گفت: بیا بشین.

هری روی مبل سه نفره نشست، لویی با کمی فاصله از او٬ کنارش جا گرفت.   
دستمالش را از جیبش در آورد و آن را روبروی هری گرفت.  
هری تشکر کرد، آن را به بینیش نزدیک کرد و بوی چوب، نعنا و تنباکو را وارد ریه هایش کرد.

"پسرها "

لویی با صدای مارک از سر‌جایش بلند شد. هری خودش را به طرف دسته مبل متمایل کرد.   
لویی با قدم‌های تند خودش را به مارک رساند، سینی و فنجان‌ها در نگاه اول توجه‌اش را جلب کرد. آن را از دست او گرفت و گفت: ممنون مارک، لازم نبود زحمت بکشی.

\- شماها خوبین؟

\- آره. خوبیم، مشکلی نیست.

\- پس فعلا تنهاتون می‌ذارم.

مارک با ضربه کوتاهی به بازوی لویی از هال بیرون رفت. لویی با حرکت سرش او را بدرقه کرد و به سمت هری برگشت. سینی را روی میز گذاشت و سر‌جایش نشست.

هری سرش را برگرداند و نگاه قدردانی به او انداخت.   
لویی یکی از فنجان ها را برداشت و آن را مقابل او گرفت.  
\- دم‌نوش های مارک حرف ندارن، امتحانشون کن. آرومت می‌کنه.

هری فنجان را از دست او گرفت و انگشت های بی‌حسش را دور آن حلقه کرد.  
لویی فنجان خودش را برداشت و تا زمانی که هردو دمنوش هایشان را تمام کنند، هیچ حرفی بینشان رد بدل نشد.

هری فنجان را روی میز گذاشت و آرام گفت: ممنون.

لویی با صدای تق سرش را به طرف او برگرداند:  
\- من کاری‌ نکردم.

\- چرا، اجازه ندادی مارک منو تو این وضع ببینه.

لویی فنجانش را به سینی برگرداند و به لبخند کوتاهی اکتفا کرد.

\- مطمئنا الان نفرت انگیز بنظر می‌رسم.

لویی به صورت هری، بینی و چشم های سرخش نگاه کرد و گفت: همچنان خوبی، البته خوب اونطوری نه، خوب ...

\- متوجه شدم!

لویی نگاهش را از هری گرفت و متوجه خنده کوتاه او نشد.  
خودش را با سیگارش مشغول کرد و به ساعتش نگاه کرد.

\- فکر کنم دیرت شده، باید بری. من خودم می‌تونم برگردم هتل.

\- چی؟ تو با من نمی‌ای؟


	25. دگردیسی

لویی سکوت بینشان را شکست و پیش از آنکه هری حرفی بزند گفت: البته متوجهم که با توجه به تجربه بدی که داشتی دوست نداشته باشی بیای‌. من نمی‌خوام توی رو دربایستی گیر کنی.

\- متأسفم که اینطوری شد.

\- نه متاسف نباش، من به نظرت احترام می‌ذارم.

هری تنها لبخند کمرنگی به او زد. لویی به حس ناامیدی که مثل بختک رویش پرید بی اعتنایی کرد و ساعتش برگرداند و گفت:

\- اواسط راهرو سمت چپ سرویس هست، اگر می‌خوای صورتت رو بشوری. 

\- باشه ممنون.

\- من می‌رم بیرون، بعدا می‌بینمت.

لویی ایستاد و بدون هیچ حرف اضافه‌ای به طرف در رفت. یک لحظه در پاگرد ایستاد و به هال نگاه کرد، به هری که سریع از جلوی چشم‌هایش محو شد و به طرف راهرو رفت.  
نفسش را روی لولای در فوت کرد و بعد دستگیره را کشید و بیرون رفت.   
بدون نگاه به اطرافش به طرف اسطبل رفت و متوجه مارک که از دور او را دید می‌زد نشد.

در کشویی اسطبل را به چپ کشید و به طرف آویز کنار در رفت، افسار اسب را برداشت و به طرف یکی از غرفه ها رفت. قفل آن را باز کرد. اسب سفید با دیدن لویی شیهه آرامی کرد. لویی لبخند زد و به اسب نزدیک تر شد. یال سفیدش از آخرین بازی که اینجا آمده بود بلند تر شده بود. از لمس دوباره نرمی که زیر انگشت هایش حس کرد لبخندش عمیق تر شد. افسار را با حوصله به پوزه اسب وصل کرد و بعد انتهای آن را گرفت صورتش را نزدیک تر کرد و به زمین خیره شد.

زیرلب دم گوش اسب گفت: آلب، بهم بگو؛ اگر بدونی یک قدم دیگه برداری گل های زیر‌پات رو له می‌کنی جلو می‌ری؟ هوم؟

دستش این بار موهای او را لمس کرد ولی دیگر لبخندی روی لب هایش ننِشست. 

اسب صورتش را به لویی مالید و نفسش را با صدا بیرون داد که باعث شد لب ها و سوراخ بینیش بلرزد. 

لویی سرش را عقب کشید و به انعکاس خودش در چشم های قهوه ای اسب نگاه کرد: شاید هم از روش می‌پری نه؟ 

***

هری شیر آب را محکم بست و باعث شد صدای جیغ زنگ زدگیش در فضای محصور توالت بپیچد. 

خسته بود، نیاز داشت همین الان به دیواری یا شانه ای تکیه کند، اما چیزی جز یک سقوط نصیبش نمی‌شد، پس فقط لبه روشویی را چنگ زد. به تصویر خودش در آینه نگاه کرد، به قطرات ریزی که آرام از چانه اش سر خورد و در دستمال گردنش محو شد. 

بازدمش به آینه خورد و بخار اندکی که روی آن نشاند باعث شد تصویر دستمال گردن محو شود؛ درست مثل دست هایی که آن را لمس کرده بود. درست همان طور که او هال را ترک کرد و احتمالا نگاهش یک‌بارم پشت سرش را جست و جو نکرد.

با پشت بازویش نم صورتش را گرفت و روی پاشنه پا چرخید، از توالت بیرون رفت و مسیر باقی مانده تا در ورودی را به سرعت طی کرد.   
موجی از هوای تازه به صورتش خورد و خنکی ‌ای که زیر پوستش دوید باعث شد احساس سرما کند. 

مارک با دیدن هری گفت: هی! 

هری سرش را به طرف صدا چرخاند. با دیدن مارک که با وجود سطلی که در دست‌هایش بود سعی می‌کرد در را باز کند سریع به طرفش رفت‌. در چوبی را باز کرد. مارک تشکر کرد و سطل را روی زمین گذاشت.

هری پشت سرش وارد شدن، فضای آنجا گرم تر بود و رطوبت هوا باعث می‌شد نفس کشیدن راحت نباشد.

\- اینجا چی کار می‌کنید؟

\- کرم ابریشم پرورش می‌دیم.

\- پرورششون تو این فصل سخت نیست؟

\- یک مقدار.

مارک جلوتر رفت٬ کنار قفسه هایی که تا کمرش می‌رسید ایستاد و گفت:  
\- می‌خوای ببینی؟

هری با تردید جلو رفت، با فاصله از قفسه ها ایستاد. به پیله ‌ها که مانند سنگ های سفید کنار هم و نامرتب چیده شده بودند نگاه کرد.

مارک برگ های داخل سطل را برای لارو هایی که در قفسه دیگر بودند ریخت. دوباره به طرف هری برگشت. به قفسه ها نگاه کرد و یکی از پیله ها را برداشت و گفت: دستت رو بیار جلو هری.

هری دستش را جلو آورد. مارک دستش را گرفت و مشتش را باز کرد، پیله را با احتیاط کف دست او گذاشت و گفت : نگاهش کن. 

هری چند ثانیه به چهره مارک نگاه کرد و بعد سرش را پایین آورد و پیله کف دستش را رصد کرد: کی بیرون می‌ان؟

\- یک هفته دیگه. 

\- تاحالا شده توی پیله بمیرن؟

مارک ابتدا از سوال هری متعجب شد، سپس دستش را زیر دست هری گذاشت و گفت: این توی غریز‌شونه، اونا بالاخره از پیله خودشون بیرون می‌ان، اون دوره هم برای اونا تموم می‌شه و بعد دوره بعد رو طی می‌کنن. درست مثل یه چرخه.

\- مثل زندگی ما!

\- نه هری، زندگی اونا ابدا شبیه زندگی ما نیست، ما می‌تونیم انتخاب کنیم کی مرحله بعد رو طی کنیم، کی از پیله بیرون بیایم. این دست ماست که تاابد تو پیله خودمون بمونیم تا افکارمون مارو به کام مرگ ببرن، یا بیرون بیایم و پرواز کردن رو یاد بگیریم.

هری در حالی که به پیله در دستش نگاه می‌کرد به حرف های مارک فکر کرد، حتی وقتی مارک دستش را ول کرد و دوباره سراغ سطل رفت همان جا ایستاد. 

یک قدم قفسه ها نزدیک شد و پیله را کنار بقیه آن‌ها گذاشت. به مارک نگاه کرد و گفت: لویی کجاست؟

مارک از روی شانه اش به هری نگاه کرد.  
\- رفته پیش اسب‌ها.

هری در حالی که از کلبه بیرون می‌رفت تشکر کرد و مارک حتی علت آن را هم نفهمید و به کار خودش ادامه داد.

هری قدم تند کرد و به طرف اسطبل رفت. در باز بود و می‌توانست نیمی از هیکل لویی را ببیند. چند قدم آخر را آرام تر برداشت و کنار در متوقف شد.

دستش را کنار چارچوب در گذاشت و به آن تکیه داد، به او که کاملا حواسش پرت بود نگاه کرد.   
به لمس انگشت های او روی بدن اسب و به چین هایی که با هر تبسم کنار چشم‌هایش نقش می‌بست.

اسب سرش را بالا گرفت، لویی انتهای افسار را کشید و حین اینکه سرش را کج کرد تازه متوجه هری شد. دستش روی طناب شل شد و همان باعث شد اسب آزادانه کمی روی پاهایش بلند شود.

هری یک قدم به جلو برداشت و با ترس گفت:  
\- مواظب باش!

لویی جلوی اسب ایستاد، افسار او را محکم گرفت و سعی کرد آرامش کند.  
\- هیش، هیش آروم آلب، اون دوستمونه‌...

لویی پوزه اسب را نوازش کرد و با لحن آرام تری گفت: آروم... خوبه، پسر خوب.

لویی مجددا سرش را به طرف هری برگرداند و گفت: بیا جلوتر هری، کاری نداره.

هری حرفی نزد٬ پیش خودش فکر کرد نوازش دست‌ها و کلمات او چه قدرتی دارند که این قدر سریع اسب را رام کرد.

لویی وقتی دید هری حرکتی نمی‌کند. افسار اسب را کشید و به هری نزدیک کرد. 

\- هری.

لویی نزدیک تر شد و با ملایمت گفت:

\- کاری نداره هری. 

\- من فقط ترسیدم به تو آسیبی بزنه. 

لویی خندید:  
\- نه آلب به من آسیبی نمی‌زنه، فقط از غریبه ها می‌ترسه.

\- متاسفم، نمی‌خواستم بترسونمش.

\- اشکال نداره. بیا. 

لویی اسب را به هری نزدیک تر کرد و گفت : نگاهش کن، من بهش معرفیت کردم دیگه غریبی نمی‌کنه.

هری لبخند کمرنگی زد و به چشم‌های قهوه‌ای اسب که مژه هایش روی آن سایه انداخته بود نگاه کرد.

\- راستی اومده بودی خداحافظی یا اینکه تصمیمت عوض شد؟

هری همین حالا هم کل سناریو گردش آن‌ها در ذهنش نوشته شده بود. داشت به لحظاتی فکر می‌کرد که لویی می‌خندید و او با نرفتتش آن‌ها را از دست می‌داد و احتمالا باید توی اتاقش می‌نشست و به صحبت کردن با پرستو‌های پشت پنجره‌اش اکتفا می‌کرد. 

\- خب دیشب خیلی ساده بهش فکر کردم. و بعد امروز صبح با اومدن به اینجا بیشتر تو فکر رفتم، اینکه من هیچ کدوم از تجربه های شمارو ندارم، تا حالا یک بارم شکار نرفتم یا تفنگ دستم نگرفتم، حتی یک مسیر طولانی رو تنهایی سواری نکردم. این وسط حس کردم که کل زندگیم یه بازی مسخره بوده.

\- توهم تجربیاتی داری که ما نداریم.

\- این از داغون بودنش کم نمی‌کنه.

\- هممون بالاخره اولین های زیادی داشتیم، اولین قدم، اولین کلمه، اولین روز مدرسه و کلی چیزهای دیگه، می‌دونی ما حتی اگر شصت سالمون هم بشه موقع اولین چیز‌ها اضطراب داریم. با اینکه هر وقت از دور به اونا نگاه می‌کنیم می‌گیم چه قدر اون همه استرس الکی بوده. اما بیا بهش فکر کن هری، تو نمی‌تونی تمام زندگیت استرس داشته باشی. 

\- اگر ازم خوششون نیاد...

\- فقط خودت باش، ادای چیز دیگه ای رو در نیار، حالا می‌ای؟

\- اگر اینطوری می‌گی باشه... میام.

\- عالیه!

لویی نتوانست جلوی موج خوشحالی را در لحنش بگیرد.   
سرفه ای کرد و گفت: فقط باید با اسب بریم، مشکلی نداری؟

\- فکر کنم بتونم باهاش کنار بیام. 

\- بیا، من کمکت می‌کنم. 

لویی به طرف غرفه سمت چپ رفت. درش را باز کرد و اسب سیاه را همراه خودش به طرف هری آورد.

\- این نگروئه، اسب خواهرم، البته الان اینجا نیست پس تو می‌تونی سوارش بشی، اون آرومه و مطمئن باهاش کنار می‌آی.

لویی سرش را تکان داد و گفت: بیا، نمی‌خوای بهش دست بزنی؟  
هری چند قدم به آنها نزدیک شد. با دودلی دستش را جلو آورد، پیش از آنکه اسب را نوازش کند یک لحظه دستش را نگه داشت و بعد انگشت هایش را آرام روی پوزه اسب کشید.

\- بهت که گفتم.

هری لبخند کمرنگی زد و نوازش ادامه داد، حرکات دستش حالا آرام و بدون تردید بود و داشت از حس نرمی زیر دستش لبخند می‌زد.

لویی از توی جیبش چند حبه قند درآورد و گفت : دستت رو باز کن. 

هری با گیجی به او نگاه کرد و بعد دستش را جلو آورد. لویی حبه قند ها را دست هری گذاشت و گفت: بهش بده، دوست داره.

هری به دوعدد حبه قند در دستش نگاه کرد، یکی از حبه قند ها را برداشت و بعد دستش را جلو آورد و مقابل اسب گرفت.

\- جلوتر.

لویی گفت، هری دستش را جلو‌تر گرفت و اسب را متوجه خودش کرد. اسب با دندانش حبه قند را گرفت و صدای خرچ خرچش در اسطبل پیچید. کف دست هری را لیس زد و باعث شد هری از حس قلقلک آن بخندد.

\- داره دستم رو می‌خوره.

لویی به لبخند هری نگاه کرد، چشم‌هایش هم‌چنان اثراتی از سرخی داشت اما حالا می‌خندید و آن زیباترین لبخند بود، درست مانند رنگین کمانی که پس بارانی طولانی از پشت ابرها تا بی‌نهایت کشیده می‌شود.

هری دستش را عقب کشید و به طرف لویی که با لبخند او را نظاره می‌کرد برگشت. عجیب بود اما درخشش چشم‌های آبی او زیر سایه کلاهش هنوز کور نشده بود. 

\- فقط زینش باید وصل بشه، بقیه وسایل هم مارک آماده کرده.

لویی به پشتش نگاه کرد. به طرف زین که کنار بقیه وسایل آویزان بود رفت، آن را بلند کرد و به طرف نگرو رفت و آن را روی نشیمن‌گاه اسب گذاشت. وقتی از محکم بودن چفت و بست آن مطمئن شد به هری نگاه کرد و گفت: آماده است، بیا ببریمشون بیرون.

لویی به طرف آلب رفت.  
\- افسارش رو نگه‌دار و بیارش بیرون. 

لویی بعد این حرف بیرون رفت و هری را همان جا رها کرد. 

\- لویی... وایسا٬ اون اصلا به حرف من گوش می‌ده؟

لویی از دور جواب داد: امتحانش کن.

هری نفسش را بیرون داد به اسب نگاه کرد.  
\- خب، اون‌‌قدر هم نباید سخت باشه.

هری جلو رفت، افسار اسب را گرفت و آن را کشید.  
\- هی! 

اسب یک میلی‌متر هم از جایش تکان نخورد. هری موهایش را کلافه از پیشانیش کنار زد. لویی چه فکری پیش خودش کرده بود که او را همین‌طور رها کرده بود!

\- مثل ‌اینکه به این سادگی نیست!

هری با اخم به اسب نگاه کرد و در فکر فرو رفت، یادش افتاد هنوز یکی از حبه قند ها را نگه‌داشته است. آن را از جیب کتش در آورد و مقابل اسب گرفت.  
\- بیا دختر.

اسب با دیدن حبه قند در دست هری یک قدم نزدیک شد، سرش را جلو آورد اما هری دستش را عقب کشید و یک قدم عقب‌‌نشینی کرد، این ‌کار را تکرار کرد تا زمانی که کامل از اسطبل خارج شدند. 

هری از خوب پیش رفتن نقشه ‌اش لب زد. حبه قند را ثابت نگه‌داشت و به او اجازه داد از پاداشش لذت ببرد. 

لویی با دیدن هری لبخند زد، آن‌قدر به او ایمان داشت که بالاخره راهی برای بیرون آوردن اسب پیدا می‌کند. پس با خیال راحت سوار آلب شد. آرام اسب را به ‌طرف هری راند و گفت: خب، نمی‌خوای سوارش شی؟

\- من هشت سال سوار اسب نشدم، چه انتظاری ازم داری؟

\- سختش نکن هری، فقط پات رو بذار روی رکاب، با دوتا دستت خودت رو بکش بالا.

هری نگاه تیزی به لویی انداخت‌. زیرلب برای خودش غر زد.  
' افسارش رو نگه دار بیار بیرون؛ پات رو بذار روی رکاب ... ' 

لویی لب هایش را جمع کرد تا صدای خنده‌اش بلند نشود، اذیت کردن آن پسر سرگرمی خوبی بود. 

\- مواظب باش اسب تکون بخوره رم کنه.

\- اوه، خفه شو لویی! 

لویی نتوانست صدای خنده اش را کنترل کند، قهقهه زد و با ناباوری گفت: باورم نمی‌شه، تو الان بهم فحش دادی؟ 

هری کلافه موهایش که روی پیشانیش تاپ خورده بود کنار زد، نفسش را فوت کرد و گفت: لطفاً چیزی نگو!

لویی در حالی که هنوز اثراتی از لبخند در لحنش بود گفت:  
\- باشه٬ باشه، دیگه حرفی نمی‌زنم. 

هری پای چپش را روی رکاب گذاشت، دست چپش را روی گردن اسب و دست دیگرش را روی زین گذاشت و کمی خودش را بالا کشید. پاهای کشیده‌اش کمکش کرد تا راحت خودش را بالا بکشد و روی زین بنشیند. در نهایت پای راستش را داخل رکاب انداخت. اسب کمی جا‌به‌جا شد هری قوز کرد و افسار را محکم گرفت.

\- اینطوری تعادلت رو از دست می‌دی هری، شونه هات رو صاف نگه دار.

هری کمرش را صاف کرد و نفس حبس شده اش را بیرون داد.

لویی اسبش را به طرف هری تازاند و کنار او متوقف شد‌.  
\- خوبی؟ 

\- آره...گمونم.

صدای مارک باعث شد لویی نگاهش را از هری بگیرد. مارک جلو تر آمد و وسایل را که شامل دو کوله و دو تفنگ شکاری بود دستشان داد.   
هری با تردید تفنگ را گرفت، نمی‌دانست بخاطر وزنش سنگین است یا بخاطر چیز دیگری روی دستش سنگینی می‌کند.

\- واقعا لازمه منم یکی داشته باشم؟

لویی به چهره کنجکاو هری و تفنگ که با دو دستش گرفته بود نگاه کرد. آن پسر طوری به آن نگاه می‌کرد که انگار اولین بارش است که هم چین چیزی دیده.

\- تا حالا دستت نگرفته بودیش؟

\- تنها سلاحی که دستم گرفتم، تیر‌کمون بچگیم بود و خیلی ناشیانه زدم سر پسر همسایه مون رو شکستم.

لویی با خنده گفت: فکر کنم باید تفنگ رو ازت بگیرم.

دست هری دور تفنگ شل شد: پُره؟

\- نه. بهتره راه بیفتیم، قطعا نایل همین الآنم دو تا گلوله برامون آماده کرده.

هری بند تفنگ را روی شانه اش انداخت و گفت: تقصیر من شد.

لویی با پای راستش ضربه آرامی به اسب زد و راه افتاد و گفت: پشت سر من بیا هری و دیگه اون موضوع رو فراموش کن.

لویی خانه را دور زد و از جاده مالرو به سمت جنگل راه افتاد، هری پشت سر او با احتیاط اسب را می‌راند و فاصله اش بخاطر آرام راه رفتنش با لویی زیاد شده بود. لویی اسب را آرام تر به حرکت وا داشت تا هری به او برسد. سپس کنار کاج های بلند که مانند یک ورودی و طاق در هم پیچیده بودند ایستاد. طولی نکشید تا هری خودش را به او رساند. 

\- چطوری قراره بقیه رو پیدا کنیم؟

\- رد پاشون و دود آتیش و همیشه یه جای واحد چادر می‌زدنیم.

\- اوه! درسته.

لویی دوباره راه افتاد و هری، به خاطر پستی و بلندی ها و چاله چوله های زمین با احتیاط تر اسب را راند. وقتی از ورودی جنگل گذشتند، هری سرش را بالا گرفت، به درختان بالا سرشان نگاه کرد. به شاخه های در هم تنیده که انگار خود را به جلو کشیده و در تلاش برای هم آغوشی با همجوارشان بودند.  
اثری از ابرهای تیره نبود، پرتو های طلایی از بین حصار شاخه ها عبور می‌کرد و مانند محراب کلیسا، مسیر روبرویشان را روشن می‌کرد. 

\- هری مواظب ریشه درخت‌ها باش، تو باید اسب رو هدایت کنی!

هری نگاهش را به زمین داد، لویی کلافه نفسش را رها کرد و ادامه داد: تو خیلی چیز‌ها باید یاد بگیری.

هری اسبش را به لویی رساند و با کنایه جواب داد: منظورت اینه که خودم باید یاد بگیرم دیگه؟

هری به نیم رخ لویی نگاه کرد، لویی ابروهایش را در هم کشید، شانه ای بالا انداخت و تا زمانی که دنبال جواب بگردد لب هایش از هم فاصله گرفت و در نهایت گفت: بالاخره تعهدی بابت یاد دادن ندارم. 

\- درسته، تعهد همه چیز رو سخت تر می‌کنه نه؟

لویی با افسارش ضربه ای به گردن اسب زد، خودش را از هری جلو انداخت و صورتش را از دیدش پنهان کرد. 

\- آره، گمونم.

صدایش مانند زمزمه بود و شاید هم، هری این‌طور فکر می‌کرد. هری سکوت کرد و باقی مسیرشان را، با هوای دل‌پذیر جنگل و صدای پرندگان گذراند.

\- هری، مشکلی نداری؟

این تنها مکالمه ای بود که در تمام مسیر بینشان رد و بدل می‌شد. 

\- نه! 

هری نفس عمیقی کشید و دوباره گفت: می‌دونی این بار سومه اینو می‌پرسی؟ 

لویی کلاهش را در آورد، موهایش را مرتب کرد و بعد در حالی که کلاهش را دوباره روی سرش می گذاشت گفت:خب... دیگه نمی پرسم، چون رسیدیم.

هری به روبرو نگاه کرد و متوجه کمپی که فاصله چندانی از آن‌ها نداشتند شد. اضطرابی که تمام مدت پنهانش کرده بود انگار قصد داشت از سینه اش بیرون بزند.

لویی افسار را کشید و اسب را متوقف کرد. از اسب پیاده شد و وسایل را گرفت. از پشت زینِ اسب به هری نگاه کرد و گفت: پیاده شو هری. 

هری نگاه خیره اش را از روبرو گرفت. آرام از اسب پیاده شد. لویی اسب را دور زد و به او رسید.   
هری با دیدن کوله و تفنگی که لویی روی دوشش انداخته بود گفت: وسایل رو بده من می‌ارم.

لویی با تعجب جواب داد:  
\- چرا؟ خودم می‌تونم. تو خودت وسایل دستته!

\- به خاطر شونه‌ات. 

لویی که تازه متوجه منظور هری شد، ابرویی بالا داد:  
\- اوه، اونقدر وخیم نیست، می‌ذارم روی شونه سالمم.

هری به لویی نزدیک تر شد، در حالی که کوله را از روی شانه لویی برمی‌داشت گفت: وخیم نیست ولی قرار نیست وخیم ترش کنی! وقتی همش رو می‌ذاری یه طرف بدنت، خواه ناخواه به اونورم فشار می‌آد.

لویی دست ‌هایش را به نشان تسلیم بالا آورد و گفت: خیلی خب، تو بیارش، من تسلیمم جناب دکتر!

هری حرفی نزد و کوله را کامل از او جدا کرد و آن را روی شانه‌اش انداخت.

\- تفنگ رو که می‌تونم با خودم بیارم؟

هری لب‌هایش را جمع کرد و بعد اندکی تأمل گفت: آره.

\- واو، ممنون از اجازتون.

" بالاخره اومدن "

صدای نایل باعث شد هر دو سرشان را به طرف کمپ برگردانند.

لویی جلو با قدم های بلند به طرفشان رفت و هری هم پشت سرش راه افتاد. 

نایل بلافاصله پس از اینکه چهره آن ها را از نزدیک دید گفت: دیگه داشتم امیدوارم می‌شدم که نیاین.

\- مشتاقی می‌تونیم برگردیم.

\- تو می‌تونی برگردی! 

نایل، لویی را نادیده گرفت. با دیدن هری به طرفش خم شد.   
\- سلام هری، خوشحالم که اومدی.

\- سلام، منم همینطور.

" ایشون کی هستند ؟ "

صدایی از پشت سر نایل آمد و بعد هیکل مردی نمایان شد. هری به چین‌های کمرنگ پیشانی مرد و چندتار موی سفیدی که اطراف گوش‌هایش خودنمایی می‌کرد چشم دوخت و حدس زد احتمالا او دهه سوم زندگیش را طی می‌کند.

\- هری، با برادرم اشنا شو.

هری دستش را از بند کوله جدا و به طرف او دراز کرد: سلام آقا، من هری استایلز هستم.

مرد با لبخند جواب هری را داد و دستش را به گرمی فشرد و گفت: خوشبختم، من گرگ هستم، برادر نایل.

هری یک بار نگاهش بین آن دو برادر چرخید، چشم های آبی و رنگ موهای هردویشان نقطه اشتراکشان بود؛ با این تفاوت که چهره گرگ کشیده تر و پخته تر بنظر می‌رسید و موهای کم پشتش زیر کلاه پنهان شده بود.

هری نگاه سنگینی را روی خودش حس می‌کرد، سرش را برگرداند. با دیدن چهره پسر شرقی‌ای که روی کنده چوب، رو به آتش مشغول دود کردن سیگارش بود لبخندش خشک شد و بند کوله از روی شانه اش سر خورد و روی ساعدش افتاد.

\- وسایلتون رو بذارین داخل چادر.

حرف نایل باعث شد هری سرش را سریع برگرداند.  
\- اوه... باشه ... مرسی.

\- از لهجه ات مشخصه فرانسوی هستی، درسته هری؟

گرگ سعی داشت سر صحبت را باز کند، اما حواس هری متمرکز نبود و مدام داشت به نگاهی که هنوز از رویش برنداشته شده بود فکر می‌کرد.

\- بله، استراسبورگ .

لویی که متوجه پریشانی هری شد وسط صحبتشان پرید: پسرت چطوره گرگ؟

\- ممنون لویی، خوبه.

هری نفس راحتی کشید، اما آسودگیش دوام چندانی نداشت چون او داشت نزدیک می‌شد؛ سیگارش را همچنان روشن نگه داشته بود و در نهایت وقتی به جمع چهار نفرشان رسید آن را زیر پوتینش خاموش کرد و آخرین دودش را بیرون فرستاد. با صدایی که کمی خش‌دار شده بود گفت: ببین کی اینجاست.

حالا نه تنها نگاه هری بلکه نگاه بقیه نیز به زین افتاد. زین چشم‌هایش را روی صورت هری چرخاند و گفت: قبلا باهم آشنا شدیم درسته هرولد؟

هری به دستی که به طرفش دراز شده بود نگاه کرد و بعد دستش را جلو آورد و با او دست داد. برخلاف انتظارش آن واقعا یک دست دادن معمولی بود.

\- هری هستم، آقای ...

\- زین صدام کن.

لویی نگاهش بین آن دونفر چرخید. احساس بدی راجع به این ملاقات داشت. جو متشنج بود و حتی نایل و گرگ هم سکوت کرده بودند.

لویی زین را صدا زد. هری دست عرق کرده اش را از دست او جدا کرد و اجازه داد لویی مکالمه را پیش ببرد.

\- سلام لویی، خوبه که دوتایی اومدین.

هری رو به نایل کرد : گفتی وسایل رو کجا می‌تونم بذارم؟  
نایل به پشت سر اشاره کرد: همین چادر، کنار بقیه وسایل.  
هری تشکر کرد و از فرصت استفاده کرد و از آنها فاصله گرفت.

نایل- لویی، صبحونه رو از دست دادین.

گرگ- دنیز یه پای تمشک عالی درست کرده، کنار آتیش گذاشتم تا گرم بمونه.

\- ممنون گرگ.

وقتی گرگ و نایل دور شدند لویی به طرف زین چرخید، زین با دیدن چهره گرفته او، نیشخند محسوسی زد و گفت:  
نگفتی عزیزت هم می‌آری! 

\- اوه، خفه شو زین!

\- چرا این قدر دیر کردین؟ داشتین کاری انجام می‌دادین؟

لویی با اخم به زین نگاه کرد.  
\- صدات رو بیار پایین٬ هیچ چیز با قبل فرق نکرده.

زین دستش را دور گردن لویی انداخت و گفت: ولی تو عوض شدی، اونکه با لبخند به اون خیره شده بود من نبودم.

\- من بهش نگفتم، داستان های رمانتیکت رو برای خودت نگه دار زی!

زین دلیل این طور صدا زدنشان را می‌دانست، او لویی را عصبی کرده بود و حالا داشت انتقامش را با مخفف کردن اسمش می‌گرفت؛ چیزی که زین نفرت داشت.

\- چرا بهش نگفتی؟ 

لویی خودش را جلو کشاند و باعث شد دست زین از روی شانه اش بیفتد. سپس گفت: لیام کجاست؟ نیومده؟

لویی خیلی راحت بحث را عوض کرد، البته که زین فهمیده بود او مایل به حرف زدن نیست و اصرار کردنش فایده ای نداشت. آن را در اعماق ذهنش نگه داشت و گفت: نه، سرش شلوغ بود.

\- اوه، خداروشکر چون واقعا تحمل دوتا دکتر کنارهم دشوار می‌شد.

\- هری قدر لیام رو مخه؟

\- فقط وقتی می‌رن توی جلد دکترشون!

\- پس بیا باهم روبروشون نکنیم رفیق!

***

هری با شنیدن صدای لویی سرش را برگرداند و به او که سرش را از چادر بیرون آورده بود نگاه کرد. 

لویی با لبخند پرسید: گرسنه نیستی؟ 

\- چرا.

\- بیا بیرون صبحونه بخوریم.

هری پشت سر لویی از چادر بیرون آمد. لویی روی یکی از کنده های درخت نشست. سرش را بالا آورد و به هری که همان جا ایستاده بود نگاه کرد، با سرش به کنارش اشاره کرد و گفت: بشین هری.

هری با فاصله کنار لویی نشست، به لویی که کتری را گرفت نگاه کرد. به او که لیوان های مسی را پر کرد و به صورتش که کلاهش رویش سایه انداخته بود و اجازه نمی‌داد مژه های بورش و چشم‌هایش را ببیند.

لویی به طرف هری برگشت، لیوان را دستش داد. هری دست‌هایش را دور بدنه گرم لیوان حلقه کرد و از حس گرمایی که باعث می‌شد. نوک انگشت هایش گز‌گز کند لبخند زد. لیوان را بالا گرفت و اجازه داد بخاری که از آن بلند می‌شد صورتش را نوازش کند. چشم‌هایش را بست و عطر چایی که با بوی هیزم همراه شده بود وارد ریه‌هایش کرد.

\- بوی خوبی می‌ده، ممنون.

\- نوش ‌جان.

لویی برگشت و از کنار دستش پای تمشک را که لابه‌لای کاغذ های کاهی بود بین خودش و هری قرار داد.  
\- یک تیکه بیشتر نیست، طعمش فوق العاده است امتحانش کن.

\- تو چی؟

\- من قبلا چشیدم.

\- اینطوری که ‌نمی‌شه! چاقو داری؟

لویی چاقوی دور ساق پایش را از غلاف چرمیش بیرون کشید و آن را مقابل هری گرفت. هری لیوانش را بین برگ‌های زرد و نارنجی گذاشت. چاقو را گرفت و با ظرافت و دقت پای سیب مقابلش را به دو قسمت مساوی تقسیم کرد. انگشت شستش را روی بدنه فولادی چاقو کشید و انگشتش را مکید. از حس شیرینی نوک زبانش هومی کشید.

\- بنظر خوب می‌آد.

هری سرش را بالا آورد و به لویی نگاه کرد. لویی سریع جواب داد: آ_ آره ... گفته بودم !

هری لیوانش را دوباره برداشت. چاقو را روی کاغذ ها رها کرد و سهم خودش را برداشت.

لویی کلاهش را در آورد. موهایش را مرتب کرد. تیکه باقی مانده را برداشت و از نگاه کردن به هری خودداری کرد. هر چند که ذهنش مدام صحنه چند لحظه پیش را یادآوری می‌کرد. 

\- واقعا مزه خوبی ‌می‌ده!

لویی یک لحظه نگاهش را برگرداند و نگاهش روی هری که زبانش را روی لب پایینش می‌کشید، قفل شد. لب هایش برق می‌زد و سرخ ‌تر بنظر می‌رسید. لویی بزاقش را با یک جرئه چای پایین فرستاد. اما حس گرفتگی گلویش برطرف نشد. انگار هوایی فشرده و سنگین مسیر تنفسش را مسدود کرده بود. 

" آقایون " 

لویی بالاخره توانست خودش را از بند افکارش رها کند و متوجه سر و صدای پشت سرشان بشود. 

هری هم سرش را برگرداند و به مردی که برایش غریبه بود و پسر نوجوانی که کنارش ایستاده بود نگاه کرد.

\- بیا لویی، راجر و آیزاک هم بهمون پیوستند‌.


	26. اشک و لبخند

لویی با شنیدن صدا سرش را برگرداند، با دیدن جمع چهارنفره ای که با فاصله از آن ها ایستاده بودند بلند شد.   
سرش را به سمت هری برگرداند و گفت: مثل اینکه دونفر دیگه هم بهمون اضافه شدند.

هری لیوانش را به سنگ های کنار اتش تکیه داد و پشت لویی راه افتاد.   
دونفر پشت هیکل های نایل و زین پنهان شده بودند، یک نفرشان قد بلند تر می‌رسید و موهای قرمزش معلوم بود. مرد دیگر با شنیدن صدای خش‌خش برگ ها سرش را برگرداند و از بین شانه های زین و نایل به لویی نگاه کرد اما نگاهش زیاد روی او باقی نماند و سریع برگشت و به شخصی که پشت او بود نگاه انداخت.

هری متوجه نگاه مرد شد، سرش را بالا گرفت و به چشم های یشمی مرد را که سرتاپایش را دید می‌زد نگاه کرد؛ موهای جوگندمیش از زیر کلاهش بیرون زده بود و خطوط موازی ‌روی پیشانیش چهره اش را پخته تر می‌کرد.

وقتی لویی به آن ها رسید، زین و نایل کنار رفتند، لویی دستش را جلو آورد و روبروی مرد مسن تر گرفت: سلام راجر، انتظار دیدنت رو نداشتم.

راجر دست لویی را فشرد و گفت: منم همینطور لویی، می‌بینم که دوست جدید هم پیدا کردین.

راجر بعد این حرف رو به هری که نیمی از هیکلش پشت لویی پنهان شده بود کرد.   
\- اوه، درسته، هری!

برای یک لحظه تمام نگاه ها روی هری میخکوب شد، هری برای چند ثانیه احساس بدی بهش دست داد اما سعی کرد لبخندش را حفظ کند، به جلو خم شد و دستش را سمت مرد گرفت.  
\- سلام آقا، من هری استایلزم. از دیدنتون خوشحالم.

مرد دست هری را محکم فشرد و گفت: خوشبختم پسر، من راجرم و این آیزاکه.

هری دستش را به سمت مرد جوانی که کنار او ایستاده بود و یک سر گردن از او بلند تر بود گرفت: سلام.

مرد جوان دستش را کنار پیشانیش گذاشت و جلو آورد، درست مانند یک سلام نظامی؛ سپس کف دست هایش را روی هم قرار داد و بعد انگشت های اشاره اش را به یکدیگر نزدیک کرد. تمام مدت هری در حال تجزیه تحلیل حرکاتش بود.

\- بهت سلام کرد و گفت از آشنایی باهات خوشحاله.

هری سرش را برگرداند و به لویی که این حرف را زد نگاه کرد. آهانی زیر لب گفت و دوباره به صورت کک مکی مرد نگاه کرد.

\- منم همینطور.

نایل پیش از بقیه پیش قدم شد و گفت: خیلی خب احوال پرسی کافیه. بیاین بریم کنار چادر‌ها.

همه به جز هری و لویی به سمت آتش رفتند.

\- با یکم تمرین تیراندازی چطوری هری؟

هری با صدایی لویی به طرفش برگشت.   
\- تمرین تیراندازی؟

\- آره، البته با تیرکمون نه، با تفنگ واقعی!

هری چند لحظه مات به لویی نگاه کرد، لویی که صبور نبود بازوی هری را گرفت و گفت: بیا، بهت یاد می‌دم.

هری دنبال لویی راه افتاد. از کمپی که زده بودند فاصله گرفتند و به فضای بازتری رسیدند که دور تا دور آن را درختان خزان پوشانده بودند. 

هری: تفنگ هامون رو فراموش نکردیم؟

لویی به سمت تخته سنگ رفت، قوطی های خالی‌ای که دستش بود را روی آن‌ها قرار داد.   
تمام مدت هری حرکتش را دنبال کرد.

لویی به طرف هری برگشت. کتش و کلاهش را در آورد و آن را دست هری داد.

\- لویی.

لویی موهایش را مرتب کرد و گفت: انتظار نداری که برای اولین بار با تفنگ شکاری تمرین کنیم هان؟

\- درسته. قطعا ناشی تر از اونم.

لویی هفت تیر را از غلافی که زیر بغلش بود و با بند چرمی روی شانه هایش متصل شده بود بیرون آورد.

\- اولین بارت کی دستش گرفتی؟

لویی شستش را روی طرح برجسته تفنگ کشید، در حالی که آن را باز می‌کرد تا گلوله هارا داخلش بگذارد گفت: وقتی پنج سالم بود.

هری با تعجب گفت:  
\- فقط پنج سالت بود؟

\- آره، پدرم نشونم داد.

لویی استوانه تیر‌ها را محکم کرد.  
خاطره ای که خیلی دور بنظر می‌رسید در ذهن او پررنگ بود، زبری دست‌های پدرش را به یاد‌داشت، حتی دست های کوچک خودش که بدنه فولادی تفنگ را لمس می‌کرد. زمزمه های در گوشی پدرش که اسمش را صدا می‌زد.

\- لو ، چی شد؟

صدای هری٬ خاطراتش را کنار زد و باعث شد سرش را بالا بیاورد.

\- هیچی، داشتم چی می‌گفتم؟

هری با نگرانی و تعجب لویی را نگاه کرد و گفت:  
\- چیز خاصی نگفته بودی. 

\- خب پس بیا شروع کنیم، اولین چیزی که مهمه، درست گرفتن اسلحه است.

لویی تفنگ را روبروی هری گرفت، انگشت اشاره اش را بالای ماشه گذاشت و گفت: انگشت اشاره ات باید هم راستای لوله تفنگ باشه بعد بقیه انگشت هاتو دور قبضه اش حلقه می‌کنی.

لویی دستش را چرخاند و ادامه داد: چون ممکنه دستت بلرزه با دست دیگت محکم نگهش می‌داری، شست دست چپت رو می‌ذاری بالاتر از ماشه و محکم تفنگ رو نگه می‌داری، متوجه شدی؟

\- آره. 

هری سرش را تکان داد‌. لویی تفنگ را مقابلش گرفت و گفت: بیا، امتحان کن.

هری تفنگ را با دست راستش گرفت و آن را توی دستش جابه‌جا کرد؛ هنوز حرارت انگشت های لویی را دورش احساس می‌کرد. 

هری هر حرفی که لویی زده بود را تکرار کرد سپس به لویی نگاه کرد و گفت: خب درسته؟  
لویی دستش را جلو آورد، دست چپ هری را گرفت و آن را بالا‌تر آورد.   
\- بهتر شد.

\- حالا چی‌کار کنم؟

\- خب، قدم بعدی طرز ایستادنه. بیا یکم جلو‌تر، روبروی تخته سنگ وایسا.

هری قدم بلندی برداشت و دوباره ایستاد. لویی قد هری را یک‌بار برانداز کرد، با فاصله کمی پشت سرش ایستاد، دست‌ها‌یش را روی شانه هری گذاشت و آن را عقب داد.

\- قوز نکن.

هری صاف ایستاد، لویی پایش را جلوی پای راست هری گذاشت و به عقب هلش داد. هری مانند عروسک خیمه شب بازی با حرکات دست و پاهای لویی حرکت کرد. حالا همه چیز دست او بود حتی کنترل نفس ها و ضربان قلبش!

\- حالا همون طور که گفتم نگهش دار و دستت رو بیار بالا.

لویی خودش را نزدیک تر کرد، دست چپش را بالا آورد و هم راستا با دست هری قرار داد، دست آزادش را دور کمرش گذاشت و هری را در آغوش نصفه نیمه اش محصور کرد. 

هری عضلاتش را منقبض کرد، نفس های داغ لویی موهای پشتش گردنش را سیخ می‌کرد.  
لویی سرش را کج کرد و گفت: کنترل نفس هات خیلی مهمه، به هدفت نگاه کن و روش تمرکز کن.

هری به قوطی روی سنگ نگاه کرد اما تنها چیزی که می‌توانست رویش تمرکز کند، صدای لویی دم گوشش بود، صدایش خیلی نزدیک بود، نرمی صدایش کنار لهجه‌اش حتی زیباتر به گوشش می‌رسید.   
پوست لویی کاملا در تماس با پوست دستش بود بدون مزاحمت دستکش. لویی شست هری را گرفت و ضامن تفنگ را عقب کشید. 

هری دست لویی را که مسیرش را از کمرش به روی شانه اش تغییر داد احساس کرد و صدایش دوباره گوشش را نوازش کرد.

\- اگر نشونه گرفتی، ماشه رو بزن.

هری انگشت را روی ماشه گذاشت و نفس عمیقی کشید و سپس ماشه را چکاند. صدای انفجار بلند شد، گلوله لبه قوطی کمانه کرد و تغییر مسیر داد. قوطی تکان اندکی خورد و دوباره به حالت اولش برگشت.

هری تفنگ را پایین آورد٬ شانه اش را عقب داد تا از برخورد دوباره اش با لویی اجتناب کند با وجود او قرار بود تمام گلوله های دنیا را منحرف کند.

لویی با دیدن حرکت هری، دستش را از روی شانه اش برداشت و کمی فاصله گرفت.

\- اشکال نداره، بیا دوباره امتحان کنیم، من این بار کمکت نمی‌کنم.

***

نایل نفس زنان خودش را به هری و لویی رساند، از صدای شلیک هایشان پیدایشان کرد، وقتی به آن‌ها رسید دستش را روی گوش هایش گذاشت و صدایش را بالاتر برد.

\- هی، داشتم دنبالتون می‌گشتم٬ اینجا چی کار می‌کنین؟

لویی و هری برای یک لحظه از خرده و خاکشیر کردن قوطی و بطری ها دست برداشتند و به سمت نایل برگشتند.  
لویی گفت:  
\- داشتیم یکم تمرین می‌کردیم نایل، تو هم بیا.

نایل دستش را پایین اورد و گفت: نه ممنون. فقط ما داریم می‌ریم شکار، شما هاهم اگر به اندازه کافی شیشه خرده درست کردین بیاین.

لویی ابرویی بالا داد و گفت: حتما نایل.

لویی دوباره به طرف هری برگشت.   
\- بیا این فرصت های اخر رو هم استفاده کن.

نایل به آن‌ها که بدون توجه به او به کارشان ادامه دادند نگاه کرد، پوفی کشید و مسیرش را به سمت کمپ کج کرد.

هری موهایش را کلافه بالا داد و گفت: لو، دیگه کافیه، من توش افتضاحم. 

لویی به چهره و ابرو‌های درهم هری نگاه کرد.  
\- بی‌خیال هری، هنوز وقت داریم‌.

\- من همین الانم یک خشاب کامل رو حروم کردم و حتی یک دونش هم شانسی به اون قوطی لعنتی نخورد.

لویی دستش را روی شانه هری گذاشت، سرش را به سمتش خم کرد و آرام خندید. هری با تعجب نگاهش کرد. لویی لبخندش را جمع کرد و گفت: خیلی حرصت گرفته؟

هری شانه ای بالا انداخت : تا حدودی.

\- خوبه، پس حرصت رو خالی کن.

هری نگاهش بین تفنگ و بطری روبرویش رد و بدل شد. 

\- مطمئنم می‌تونی. 

لویی قدمی به عقب رفت و اجازه داد او تمرکز کامل پیدا کند.  
هری خشاب خالی را با گلوله های جدید پر کرد. همان طور که تمرین کرده بود ایستاد. به هدفش که از بین خط باریک لوله تفنگ معلوم بود نگاه کرد. با دو دست تفنگ را نگه داشت و ضامن را عقب کشید.

در آن لحظه حتی صدای باد هم نمی شنید فقط صدای نفس ها و ضربان خودش بود. نفس عمیقی کشید و انگشتش را روی ماشه حرکت داد. 

تیر اول... تیر دوم ... سه بار پشت هم و همه منحرف شدند. هری یک لحظه دست نگه داشت. نفس عمیقی کشید و دوباره دستش را بالا گرفت و همان مراحل همیشگی را تکرار کرد. 

صدای انفجار و صدای شکستن شیشه پشت هم آمد. هری با ناباوری به جای خالی بطری نگاه کرد و دستش را پایین آورد.

لویی به طرفش رفت و با دست‌هایش روی شانه هایش او را از دنیایش بیرون کشید.

\- دیدی گفتم موفق می‌شی‌.

هری تک خنده ای کرد و سرش را به طرف لویی برگرداند، لویی با لبخند جوابش را داد.

\- بنظرت شانسی نبود؟

\- می‌تونی باز امتحان کنی ولی تضمینی نمی‌دم نایل زندمون بذاره. 

\- آره، آره، بهتره برگردیم، صبح هم معطلش کردیم.

هری تفنگ را به لویی برگرداند، لویی تفنگ را سرجایش گذاشت. کتش را که روی چمن ها رها کرده بود برداشت و در حین پوشیدن آن گفت: بریم.

در وسط راه بودند که هری صحبت را باز کرد: راستی

لویی سرش را بالا گرفت و منتظر باقی حرف هری ماند.  
\- ممنون که بهم یاد دادی.

لویی لبخند زد و شانه اش را عقب داد: خواهش می‌کنم، کاری نکردم.

وقتی به کمپ رسیدن، نگاه تیز نایل که مشغول تمیز کردن لوله تفنگش بود به سمتشان چرخید. 

لویی زیرلب گفت: توجه نکن هری‌.

نایل با لحنی که دوستانه بنظر نمی‌رسید گفت:  
بالآخره تشریف آوردند‌!

لویی چشم‌هایش را چرخاند و آتش را دور زد. به زین که پاهایش را دراز کرده بود و کلاهش روی صورتش بود لگد زد.

زین سرجایش پرید: چته لویی، خواب بودم.

\- الان وقت چرت نیست زین.

زین چشم هایش را مالید، کلاهش را مرتب کرد و نگاهش به لویی و سپس هری که پشت او ایستاده بود افتاد و گفت: تمرین چطور پیش رفت؟

\- بد نبود.

\- همه بطری ها رو لویی می‌زد.

زین با شنیدن این حرف هری سر‌جایش سیخ شد و با لبخند به لویی نگاه کرد.  
\- خب، گویا شرط رو باختی رفیق عزیزم.

لویی پوزخند زد: نه رفیق تو باختی.

\- چطور؟

\- خودت بگو هری.

هری گیج نگاهش بین آن ها رد و بدل شد.   
\- چی رو بگـ.... صبر کنین، شما روی من شرط بستین؟

زین به هری نگاه کرد: اره من گفتم که تو نمی‌تونی یک دونه تیر هم به هدف بزنی و بعد لویی گفت که می‌تونی.

هری با ناباوری به هردویشان نگاه کرد.  
\- نمی‌دونم چی بگم...

\- تو باختی زین٬ هری موفق شد.

\- اه، بسیار خب. 

هری توجه ای به ‌آنها نکرد، مسیرش را تغییر داد و به سمت چادر‌ها رفت. وقتی وارد چادر شد راجر، آیزاک و گرگ مشغول صحبت بودند و با دیدن هری حرفشان را قطع کردند و نگاه هایشان به سمتش چرخید.

هری به گوشه چادر رفت و وسایلشان را برداشت، هم چنان نگاه سنگین آن‌ها را حس می‌کرد، برگشت و بدون اینکه مستقیم بهشان نگاه کند گفت: ببخشید، فقط اومدم وسایلم رو بردارم.

بعد این حرف سریع از چادر خارج شد و نفس راحتی کشید. لویی را دید که به سمتش می‌آید، رسیدن لویی مصادف شد با بیرون آمدن سه نفری که از چادر خارج شدند. لویی که قصد داشت تنهایی با هری صحبت کند، حرفش را خورد و مسیر نگاهش را به سمت آن سه نفر کج کرد. 

\- همه آماده ان؟

راجر تفنگش را روی شانه‌اش گذاشت و به سمت لویی رفت و به شانه لویی زد.  
\- البته لویی، آماده تر از همیشه.

***

هری، تنهایی چند قدم جلوتر حرکت می‌کرد و لویی پشت سرش و نگاهش از قدم های پسر روبرویش جلو‌تر نمی‌رفت.   
زین سریع خودش را به لویی رساند، دستش را دور گردن او انداخت : رفیق اینطوری بهش زل نزن.

زین دم گوش لویی زمزمه کرد و بعد دوباره فاصله عادیشان را حفظ کرد، لویی سرش را چرخاند و گفت: منظورت چیه؟

\- از وقتی راه افتادیم تو فقط نگاهت روی اون بوده، اگر می‌خوای باهاش حرف بزنی برو پیشش تا بقیه متوجه عجیب غریب بودنت نشن. البته گمونم تا یک حدی متوجه شدن.

زین دیگر حرفی نزد و فضای باز به لویی داد. 

هری جلوتر از همه، برگ ها را زیر پاهایش له می‌کرد، از روی ریشه های درخت‌ها که مانند ماری بزرگ روی زمین خزیده بودند می‌پرید٬ نگاهش روی برگ‌های زرد و سبز می‌چرخید اما به پشت سرش نگاه نمی‌کرد. به قدرت بیناییش اکتفا کرده بود. اما حتی فاصله گرفتنش از اکیپ آن‌ها هم باعث نشد متوجه حرف‌هایشان نشود. 

پچ پچ ها و خنده های آزار دهنده آن‌ها خیلی وقت بود شروع شده بود، گاهی اسم خودش را می‌شنید و بعد حرف‌های آزار دهنده ای که حتی دوست نداشت آن‌ها را در ذهنش تداعی کند. 

آرزو می‌کرد که در آن لحظه ناشنوا می‌بود و بعد یک لحظه یاد نیم ساعت پیش افتاد، یاد صدای نرم لویی دم گوشش و بعد پشیمان شد. اگر قرار بود هیچ صدایی را نشنود صدای لویی را فاکتور می‌گرفت. همین که این فکر از ذهن هری گذشت، لویی صدایش زد.  
\- هری!

هری از روی شانه اش به لویی نگاه کرد و سرعتش را کم کرد تا لویی خودش را به او برساند. 

\- ساکت شدی، چیزی شده؟

هری سرش را به دو طرف تکان داد: نه، فقط نمی‌خواستم تو صحبت های بقیه دخالت کنم.

\- تو صحبت های من چی؟

\- تو اصلا حرف نمی‌زنی. 

\- تو حرف بزن، من بهت گوش می‌دم.

هری کمی فکر کرد و بعد گفت: چی بگم؟ تو چرا چیزی نگی؟ من ازت می‌پرسم.

\- چی؟   
هری لبخند زد و گفت:  
\- یکم اونور میز بشین لویی، بذار فکر کنم...

لویی به نیم‌رخ متفکر هری نگاه کرد و منتطر ماند. هری بالاخره چیزی که ذهنش را مشغول کرده بود پرسید: از تتو خوشت میاد؟ چون ...ام...چندتاش رو دیدم می‌پرسم.

\- آره، دوست دارم بعضی چیز‌ها ثبت بشن.

\- منظورت چیه؟

\- خب اون قراره تا ابد روی بدنت بمونه، حتی وقتی مُردی، یک سری چیزها رو نباید فراموش کرد هری، اون زخمیه که خوب شده و بهت یادآوری می‌کنه که قراره خوب بشه ولی از طرفی می‌دونی جاش هست، چون نمی‌تونی جای زخمت رو خوب کنی، متوجه ای چی می‌گم؟

\- آره... فکر کنم متوجه شدم.

\- حالا نوبت منه، تو تتویی داری؟

\- نه، ندارم، پدرم روی این چیز‌ها حساس بود. 

\- حالا که پدرت اینجا نیست، دوست داری یکی داشته باشی؟ چیزی هست بخوای تا ابد روی بدنت حکش کنی؟

\- سوال سختیه اما فکر کنم هست، ولی الان نمی‌دونم چی.

\- بهش فکر کن.

هری و لویی آن‌قدر گرم صحبت با یک‌دیگر شده بودند که متوجه نشدند بقیه به ‌آن‌ها رسیدند.  
راجر به آن‌ها نگاه کرد و بعد هری را مخاطب قرار داد: خیلی خب هری، تو نمی‌خو‌ای برامون از زن‌های فرانسوی بگی. اونا تو زیبایی مشهورن.

هری به راجر نگاه کرد و گفت: ببخشید؟

\- اوه یعنی می‌گی تا حالا هیچ کدومشونو به فاک ندادی؟ حتی آیزاک که نمی‌تونه حرف بزنه باکره نیست. 

هری نمی‌دانست چه باید بگوید، آن‌‌ها خیلی صریح و راحت از عشق بازی با یک زن حرف ‌می‌زدند البته لحنشان بیشتر بوی هوس می‌داد تا عشق بازی.

راجر جلو‌تر آمد و دستش را روی شانه هری گذاشت و گفت: اه، اشکال نداره هری، تو جذابی بنظرم هر زنی آرزوشه زیر تو بفاک بره، مطمئنم لویی چندتاشونو می‌شناشه، درست نمی‌گم لویی؟

هری بند کو‌له اش را محکم‌تر گرفت. این حرف ها مثل لبه کاغذ داشت تمام اعصاب هری را آرام اما دردناک زخمی‌می‌کرد. به لویی نگاه کرد و حتی لویی هم دور بنظر می‌رسید‌. هردو مثل یک دیوار بلند اطرافش را محاصره کرده بودند و هیچ راه فراری نبود.

لویی با اخم به راجر نگاه کرد اما پیش از آنکه حرفی بزند کسی گفت:  
\- اوه، خفه شو راجر، همه قرار نیست تا یک زن دیدن شلوارشونو بکشن پایین. 

هری سرش را به طرف منبع صدا برگرداند و به زین برخورد. تقریبا غافلگیر شده بود اما حالا احساس بهتری داشت که یک نفر او را از این مهلکه نجات داده.

راجر لبخند مصنوعی‌‌ای زد و از هری فاصله گرفت‌.   
\- فقط می‌خواستم بهش کمک کنم.

\- بهتره اول به زیپ شلوارت کمک کنی.

راجر اخم ریزی کرد اما حرفی نزد، فاصله‌اش را از آن ها بیشتر کرد و رو به ایزاک گفت: بیا بریم.

زین با نیشخند رفتن آن‌ها را نظاره کرد و سپس برگشت، به هری نگاه کرد و چشمک زد.

لویی نفس عمیقی کشید و گفت:   
\- دعوت کردن اون کار احمقانه ای بود. 

زین به هری و لویی نزدیک تر شد و خودش را بین آن ‌دونفر جا داد. با دستش روی شانه های هردویشان سوار شد، هردو که غافلگیر شده بودند کمی به جلو خم شدند.

\- خب، نمی‌خواین ازم تشکر کنین؟

لویی بی‌حوصله دست زین را از روی گردنش برداشت و گفت: انقدر آویزون شونه اسیب دیده رفیقت نشو.

لویی تفنگش را جا‌به‌جا کرد و کمی جلوتر راه افتاد‌. 

\- ممنون.  
زین به سمت هری برگشت، لبخند زد و گفت: فکر کنم حالا بی حساب شدیم نه؟

\- آره گمون می‌کنم.

زین دستکشش را در آورد و دستش را جلو آورد و گفت: پس صلح؟

هری لبخند زد و دست زین را فشرد: صلح.

\- خب بیا بریم ببینیم لویی کجا رفت. 

زین جلوتر راه افتاد و وقتی لویی را دید داد زد: کجا رفتی لویی٬ من که دعوتش نکردم خودش اومد.

لویی با حرص گفت:  
\- اره و حتما خوشحال می‌شی که ببینی یه تیر تو مغز من خالی کنه.

هری اخمی از روی تعجب کرد و بین حرفشان پرید: این کارو که نمی‌کنه؟ می‌کنه؟

لویی- نه، ولی خیلی دوست داره این کارو بکنه! 

هری- چرا؟

زین- چون فک پسرشو آورده پایین.

صدای شلیک گلوله از دور باعث شد بحث بینشان خاتمه پیدا کند.  
زین- مثل اینکه جا موندیم.

لویی از عوض شدن بحث استفاده کرد. اطرافش را با دقت زیر نظر گرفت، سرش را بالا گرفت و به درخت بلندی که سر به فلک کشیده بود نگاه کرد و گفت: نظرتون چیه یکم بریم بالا؟

هری- از درخت؟ لویی مطمئنـ...

لویی چکمه هایش را در آورد و کنار درخت رها کرد: البته.

هری با تعجب به لویی که از یک مرد بداخلاق حالا به یک پسربچه تخس تبدیل شده بود نگاه کرد.

لویی تفنگ را روی شانه‌اش انداخت و به سمت درخت رفت. پایش را روی گودی تنه درخت گذاشت و دستش را به نزدیک ترین شاخه گرفت، خیلی سریع خودش را بالا کشید.

هری- لویی...می‌افتی بیا پایین.

لویی- نگران نباش هری، تاحالا هزار بار این‌کارو کردم‌.

لویی شاخه ای که نزدیکش بود را امتحان کرد و پایش را روی آن گذاشت و بالا رفت و انتهای مسیرش را سریع تر بالا رفت و در نهایت روی شاخه ای که از همه محکم تر و قطور تر بود نشست.

هری تمام مدت با استرس بالا رفتن لویی را نگاه کرد. لویی از بالا داد زد: هری، بیا بالا.

\- گمون نکنم فکر خوبی باشه، وزن هردومون رو تحمل نمی‌کنه.

\- تو بیا بالا نگران بقیش نباش، این بالا همه چیز قشنگ تره.

زین- از اون بالا ریز تر بنظر می‌ای لویی.

\- تو ریزتر بنظر می‌ای، بیا دیگه هری، زین رو ولش کن.

هری با تردید به درخت نگاه کرد، کوله را روی زمین انداخت و چکمه‌هایش را در آورد. پاهایش را روی برگ‌های رنگ پریده گذاشت و ناله ریزشان را بلند کرد. بخاطر سرمایی که نوک انگشت‌هایش احساس کرد آن‌ها را بالا داد.‌

دستش را روی بدنه زبر درخت کشید. پایش را بلند کرد و مسیری که لویی رفته بود را به‌ یاد آورد.  
زبری پوست درخت ابتدا ازار دهنده اما کم کم به آن عادت کرد.  
با احتیاط کامل شاخه ها را با پاهایش امتحان کرد و بالا آمد. 

\- به پایین نگاه نکن هری، بیا خیلی نزدیک شدی، خیلی عالی داری بالا می‌ای، منو نگاه کن.

هری سرش را بالا گرفت و به لویی که حالا فاصله ای از او نداشت نگاه کرد. لویی دستش را دراز کرد. 

-بهتره دستت رو نگیرم.

\- نگران نباش هری یک دستت رو رها کن. بهم اعتماد کن.

هری به دست دراز شده لویی که کمی خاکی بود نگاه کرد و بعد نگاهش روی چشم ‌های لویی چرخید. عنبیه اش نه آبی بود و نه سبز و بین طیفی از هردو در تلاطم بود.  
هری دستش را با دودلی از شاخه جدا کرد و سریع دست لویی را گرفت. با کمک لویی خودش را بالا کشید و سرانجام وقتی توانست روی شاخه بشیند بازدمش را بیرون داد.

لویی خنده ریزی کرد و گفت: دیدی، اون‌قدر ها هم سخت نبود.

\- قلبم داره توی سرم می‌زنه‌.

\- چه حسی داری؟

هری نفس زنان گفت:  
\- احساسِ ... احساسِ زنده بودن می‌کنم.

لویی لبخند زد، دستش را جلوی دهانش گذاشت و داد زد: زیــــن.

زین سرش را بالا گرفت: چرا داد می‌زنی!

\- از ایـــن بالا ریــز بنظر میـــای.

\- لویی...

\- توهم داد بزن هری.

\- چی بگم؟

\- بیا باهم زین رو صدا می‌زنیم.

لویی شمارش معکوس را با انگشتش نشان داد و وقتی به سه رسید همزمان باهم داد زدند: زیــــن!

زین ناگهانی برگشت و با اخم به آن ها نگاه کرد و گفت: خیـــلــی دیـــوونه اید!

لویی و هری همزمان خندیدند. چند لحظه سکوت کردند و وقتی خنده‌های بلندشان به لبخندی ختم شد دوباره گفتند: صـدات نمــیــاد.

زین بهشان چشم غره ای رفت البته که از آن بالا معلوم نبود، زیر‌لب فحش داد، پشتش را به آن‌ها کرد و با دو دست، انگشت وسطش را نشانشان داد.

نوای خنده هایشان دوباره گوش جنگل را نوازش کرد. در دلش پیچید و آن را در خاطراتش ذخیره کرد. انحنای روی لب های لویی به لبخند کمرنگی بدل شد و به هری نگاه کرد. به چشم های سبزش که دور حلقه تیره نازک دور عنبیه اش می‌درخشید. لبخندش با چال روی گونه اش زیبا تر بنظر می‌رسید. هری انگشت شست و اشاره اش را دور خط خنده‌اش کشید. لبخند لویی عمیق تر شد. او لیاقتش را داشت، لیاقت تمام شادی‌های دنیا که کنار چین چشم‌هایش و حفره گونه‌اش لانه کند و آن‌قدر بخندد تا گونه‌هایش درد بگیرد.

\- زین رفت.

هری گفت و بعد با نگاهش لویی را غافلگیر کرد. لویی لب‌هایش را جمع کرد. به بهانه برداشتن تفنگ از روی شانه اش مسیر نگاهش را تغییر داد و گفت: انگار زیادی از دستمون آسی شد.

\- اهوم.

\- هیس، یه چیزایی دارم می‌شنوم.

هری ساکت شد. لویی با دقت به صداهای کنار بوته‌ها گوش داد. چشم‌هایش را ریز کرد و به پایین نگاه کرد. و بعد آرام به سمت هری برگشت و آرام گفت: می‌شنوی؟

\- چی‌رو؟

لویی انگشتش را جلوی لب‌هایش گذاشت و گفت: هیس، به اونجا نگاه کن ولی صدایی در نیار.

هری مسیر دست لویی را دنبال کرد، کمی‌ جا‌به‌جا شد، صدای خش خشی که داد باعث شد یک لحظه حرکتی نکند به لویی نگاه کرد و زمزمه کرد: ببخشید.

هری به لویی که لوله شات‌گان را پایین داد و گلوله های طلایی را داخلش جا داد و آماده کرد نگاه کرد. تفنگ را کنار گونه ‌اش نگه داشت و برای نشانه گیری اخم ریزی کرد.   
شلیک اول ناموفق بود و باعث شد که دسته کبک‌هایی که بین بوته‌ ها پنهان شده بودند به پرواز در بیایند. لویی معطل نکرد، دهانه تفنگ را بالا گرفت، بازدمش را بیرون داد و دوباره شلیک کرد.

\- زدیش لویی!!  
کبک آرام آرام روی زمین سقوط کرد و صدای تالاپ افتادنش بلند شد.

لویی تفنگ را پایین آورد و گفت: بریم بیاریمش موسیو‌.

***

همه در کمپ با شکار‌هایشان جمع شدند، آن‌هارا یک گوشه جمع کردند و کمی استراحت کردند.

نایل که صورتش را به تفنگ تکیه داده بود گفت : من خیلی خسته شدم، بهتر نیست قبل درست کردن ناهار یکم آب تنی کنیم؟

گِرگ- بالای تپه، یک چشمه آب گرم هست، نظرتون؟

نایل- بنظر من بیشتر از این معطل نکنیم، همه باهامون بیاین، وسایل هم همینجا می‌ذاریم.

تقریباً همه با پیشنهاد گِرگ موافقت کردند. وسایل را گذاشتند و روستر، سگ شکاری، را برای نگهبانی آن‌جا گذاشتند.

بین راه تقریبا به سکوت گذشت، همه خسته بودند و آرام آرام پیش می‌رفتند. به ارتفاع که می رسیدند هوا خنک تر و سنگین تر می‌شد. خورشید در وسط اسمان بود ولی آفتابش سوزان نبود.

نایل که جلوتر از بقیه بود ایستاد و گفت: رسیدیم رفقا.

انعکاس شدید نور خورشید در آب، باعث خودنمایی چشمه شده بود. آب روان و ساکن بود، موج های ریزی روی آن نقش بسته بود و نیمی از آن در زیر سایه درخت فرو رفته بود.

همه به لبه چشمه رسیدند. هری با اندکی فاصله خودش را به آن‌ها رساند. به چشمه و بازتاب خودش در آب نگاه کرد؛ به پیکری که غریبه بنظر می‌رسید؛ همان قدر محو و خدشه دار...

هری آن‌قدر محو تصویر خودش شده بود که نفهمید بقیه لباس هایشان را عوض کرده اند.  
به سمت راستش نگاه کرد و لویی را دید که با رکابی و شلوار ، با فاصله کمی از او ایستاده بود. حالا بازو‌های عضلانیش که زیر پیراهن پنهان شده بود خودش را نشان می‌داد. او مثل یک مجسمه تراشیده شده زیر نور خورشید می‌درخشید.

لویی سرش را بالا گرفت و به هری نگاه کرد. هری بزاقش را قورت داد و به طرف دیگری نگاه کرد.  
از لبه چشمه فاصله گرفت و از هر گونه نگاه به دیگران خودداری کرد.

لویی- هری، تو نمی‌‌ای؟

هری خیلی سربع بهانه جور کرد و گفت : نه، من، من لباس اضافه نیاوردم، شماها برین.

هری فاصله اش را از آن‌ها بیشتر کرد اما صدای آشنای مردی باعث شد متوقف شود.

\- هی، فکر کنم رفیقمون نگرانه کت و شلوار بیست و پنج فرانکیش خراب بشه!

صدای خنده چند نفر بلند شد؛ هری اخم کرد، اما ترجیح داد حرفی نزند. صدای نزدیک شدن قدم های یک نفر را شنید ولی هم‌چنان برنگشت.

\- یک زمانی ما با پول اون فقط یک قرص نون می‌تونستیم بگیریم.

هری ایستاد و به طرف راجر برگشت و گفت: این ربطی به من نداره آقا! 

راجر پوزخند زد:  
\- چرا ربط نداره؟ خون آدمایی توی رگ‌های توئه که چندسال زندگی رو برای ما سیاه کرده.

هری همچنان سعی کرد با خونسردی جواب بدهد: مشکلتون با من چیه؟ 

راجر جلو‌تر آمد، کاملا مقابل هری ایستاد، یقه کتش را محکم گرفت و گفت: با همه چیت بچه، اینکه راحت راست راست توی خاک کشوری راه می‌ری که زندگی مردمش رو سیاه کردین، تو و امثال تو، خونسردانه جلوی من راه می‌ری، هر غلطی که دلتون می‌خواد می‌کنید. چیه فکر می‌کردی آلمان قراره بهشتت باشه؟ بهشتی که شما موش های فرانسوی نابودش کردین. همون پول‌ها رو به اون پسره دادی که این قدر باهات خوب رفتار می‌کنه؟ 

لویی یک قدم به جلو برداشت اما زین مچ دستش را گرفت و او را عقب کشید.  
هری با اخم به راجر نگاه کرد، به ابروهای گره خورده او، خطوط موازی پیشانیش که بیشتر شده بود و نفس های داغی که به گردنش می‌خورد.  
هری دستش را بالا آورد و روی دست او گذاشت و سعی کرد دست او را پس بزند. 

\- من اون قرار‌داد لعنتی رو امضا نکردم.

راجر پوزخند زد: اوه، پس اونقدر هام خنگ نیستی نه؟ می‌دونی راجع به چی حرف ‌می‌زنم.

\- این هم‌چنان به من مربوط نیستین، یقه فرد اشتباهی رو گرفتین.

\- اوه، پسر بچه بیچاره، هنوز نگران لباستی، بفرما.

راجر با پوزخند گفت و دستش را پایین آورد.   
\- حتی یک ذره جرات هم تو وجودت نیست بچه. می‌خوای مادرت رو صدا کنم تا بیاد کمکت کنه؟

اخم هری غلیظ تر شد، کم کم ضربان قلبش داشت اوج می‌گرفت. دست‌هایش را مشت کرد طوری که ناخن هایش به سفیدی می‌زد. نفس عمیقی کشید و راهش را کج کرد تا برگردد.

\- قهر کردی؟ می‌دونی یک روز بالاخره می‌رسه، روزی که من دارم توی خاک تو راه می‌رم. 

هری برگشت و با یک ضربه او را به عقب هل داد و تن صدایش برخلاف قبل بالا تر رفت: چرا دست از سر من بر نمی‌داری؟ 

راجر چند قدم به عقب رفت ولی با خونسردی گفت:   
کسایی مثل تو حتی یک ذره مردونگی تو وجودش نیست که جلوی ما بایستند، همتون عین موش له می‌شید و زناتون زیر ما بفاک می‌رن.

قفسه سینه هری حالا آشکارا می‌لرزید و صورتش رو به کبودی می‌رفت.

\- حتی مادر تو.

\- خفه‌ شو.

هری داد زد و مشتش محکم به صورت راجر خورد. راجر تلو‌تلو خورد و به عقب رفت. هری نفس زنان به او نگاه کرد و حالا تمام وجودش از عصبانیت نبض می‌زد.

راجر دستش را جلوی خونی که از لبش سرازیر شده بود گذاشت، خواست به طرف هری برود. اما لویی که تا همین حالا هم خیلی صبر کرده بود، دست زین را پس زد، تفنگ او را از غلافش کشید و سکوت عجیبی که تمام تپه را در بر گرفته بود حالا با صدای شلیک گلوله شکسته شد.  
لویی داد زد:  
\- تمومش کنین.

هری نگاهش به سمت لویی برگشت که با اخم به آن‌ها نگاه می‌کرد. انگار تازه با صدای شلیک به خودش آمده بود. مشتش را باز کرد و به دستش نگاه کرد. هنوز نفس نفس می‌زد و جریان ادرنالین در رگ‌هایش حس می‌کرد. یک قدم عقب گرد کرد و از آنجا دور شد.

لویی تفنگ را روی زمین پرت کرد و دنبال هری رفت.

هری تا می‌توانست دور شد و عصبانیتی که در بند بند وجودش سرازیر شده بود به سرعت قدم‌هایش می‌افزود. لویی به طرفش دوید و وقتی به او رسید مچ دستش را کشید.  
\- هری!

هری ناشیانه برگشت و داد زد: ولم کن لویی!

لویی مچ هری را رها نکرد و گفت: چی...

\- دست از سرم بردار لویی، تنـ...تنهام بذار.

هری مچش دستش را آزاد کرد و به سینه لویی زد، لویی از قدرت او غافلگیر شد و یک قدم عقب رفت اما با قدمی دیگر جبرانش کرد.

\- هری، آروم باش، بذار...

هری تن صدایش را بالاتر برد و صدایش حالا بم تر از همیشه بنظر می‌رسید:   
\- بهم نزدیک نشو لویی...چرا ...چرا دست از سرم نمی‌دارین.

لویی اخم کرد:  
\- من چی کار کردم؟

هری خنده عصبی کرد، با لکنت گفت: اینم یک بازی مسخره دیگه است؟ همش... همه ...همه این چیزای مسخره بازیه؟ نه؟ یک شرط مسخره دیگه؟ می‌خواستین ببینین اون‌قدر ...اون‌قدر مرد هستم که یه مشت توی صورتش بزنم؟ ...هه ...فکر کنم اومدنم اشتباه بود.

لویی به صورت گر گرفته هری نگاه کرد٬ به رگ برآمده پیشانیش و روی چشم‌های سبز رنگش که تیره تر از همیشه بنظر می‌رسید.

هری چند لحظه به لویی نگاه کرد، به تار آشفته موهایش که با حرکت باد تکان می‌خورد٬ وقتی دید او چیزی برای گفتن ندارد، برگشت و از تپه پایین رفت.

* * *

اگر متوجه حرف های راجر نشدین باید یک توضیح کوتاه بدم چون تو بازه زمانی داستان نیست: بعد از جنگ جهانی اول متفقین، یک قرار داد بی رحمانه به اسم ورسای ضبط کردن و قرامت سنگینی( حدود هشتاد سال) روی دوش آلمان گذاشتند و این اقتصاد آلمان رو به شدت ضعیف کرد تا چند سال و بعد کم کم با نخست وزیری هیتلر اوضاع بهتر شد. 


	27. آدمک چوبی

هری از تپه پایین رفت٬ آن قدر که از دور، در نگاه لویی مثل یک نقطه به‌نظر می‌رسید. لویی پاهای زنجیره شده‌اش را آزاد کرد. خروش عصبانیت در وجودش بود که باعث شد به طرف چشمه برگردد اما در میان راه زین راهش را سد کرد. بازو‌های لویی را گرفت و گفت: لویی؟ چی کار می‌خوای بکنی؟

لویی با قدمی به جلو سعی کرد زین را کنار بزند.  
\- کاری نمی‌خوام بکنم.

زین دست لویی را پایین آورد و محکم تر او را چسبید: لویی، لطفاً... بدترش نکن.

لویی چند لحظه به صورت زین نگاه کرد٬ سپس نفس داغش را در صورتش فوت کرد و بی‌حوصله گفت: خیلی خب، ولم کن کاری ندارم.

زین دست‌هایش را آزاد نکرد چون هنوز مطمئن نبود. لویی زورش را جمع کرد و با تن بالاتری گفت: لعنت بهت زین، می‌گم کاری نمی‌کنم.

زین دست‌هایش را شل کرد، لویی سرانجام خودش را آزاد کرد٬ زین هم‌چنان نگاهش را از او بر نداشت.

لویی موهایش را از پیشانیش کنار زد، با اخم به زین نگاه کرد و گفت: دیگه از این کارت خسته شدم، کی قراره بهم اعتماد کنی؟!

زین به آرامی گفت:  
\- لویی، این بی‌اعتمادی نیست.

لویی چند لحظه سکوت کرد، زین منتظر نگاهش کرد تا در نهایت لویی نگاهش را از او گرفت و مسیرش را عوض کرد و گفت: بهتره بحثش رو باز نکنیم.

\- لویی، چی؟! کجا می‌ری؟ صبر کن.

لویی از دور داد زد: فراموشش کن.

***

  
هری چند قدم مانده به کمپ ایستاد، تمام مسیر را آن‌قدر با سرعت طی کرده بود که نفس‌هایش به شماره افتاده بود. با پا سنگریزه روی زمین را پرت کرد و با صدایی بین عجز و فریاد گفت:  
\- لعنت به همتون.

دستی به صورتش کشید و موهاییش را کلافه بالا داد. انرژی زیادی صرف کرده بود، ضربان قلبش هنوز عادی نشده بود. قبل از آن‌که سرش گیج برود روی نزدیک ترین تخته سنگ نشست، دستش را روی پاهایش گذاشت و سعی کرد لرزششان را با باز و بسته کردنش کنترل کند. اما فایده ای نداشت. چند نفس عمیق کشید و چشم ‌هایش را بست. چند دقیقه همان طور ماند، نفس هایش کمی آرام گرفت اما هنوز تنش دعوا را احساس می‌کرد.

صدای ریز له شدن برگ برای یک لحظه آرامشش را بهم ریخت، چشم‌هایش را باز کرد، سایه بلندی جلوی پاهایش افتاده بود. سرش را بالا گرفت و با دیدن آن مرد ساکت شد، البته از حیرت، او انتظار هر کسی غیر از او را داشت.

آیزاک نزدیک شد و کنار هری نشست. هری فاصله اش را بیش‌تر کرد. آیزاک بطری آب را روبرویش گرفت و با سر به آن اشاره کرد. هری همان طور نگاهش کرد، آیزاک بطری را جلوتر گرفت و حرکت سرش را تکرار کرد.

هری به او و سپس به بطری فلزی نگاه کرد، آن را با تردید گرفت، سرمایی که نوک انگشت هایش جریان پیدا کرد از بی‌حسی آن کاست. یک جرئه از آب نوشید، لب های خشکش را تر کرد و بعد حدود سه چهارم بطری را سر کشید.   
سرش را کج کرد و با آستینش گوشه لبش را پاک کرد. بطری را به آیزاک برگرداند و گفت: ممنون.

آیزاک به لبخندی اکتفا کرد. بطری را کنارش گذاشت و به هری نگاه کرد. بازویش را فشرد تا توجه اش را به خودش جلب کند.

هری سرش را به طرف او برگرداند و به حرکت دست های او نگاه کرد. آیزاک به او اشاره کرد و بعد کف دست هایش را عمود بر هم گذاشت.

هری متوجه حرکاتش نمی‌شد، سعی کرد شمرده شمرده حرف بزند:  
\- ببخشید، من زبون اشاره بلد نیستم.

ایزاک اطرافش را با نگاهش جست و جو کرد، تمام مدت هری با کنجکاوی نگاهش کرد و وقتی دوباره برگشت متوجه تکه چوب خشکی که دستش بود شد. جلو تر آمد و سنگ ریزه های روی زمین را کنار زد.

با تکه چوب روی زمین خطوطی کشید و صدای خرچ خرچی از برخورد آن با زمین ایجاد کرد.  
آیزاک عقب رفت و با سرش به زمین اشاره کرد. هری نگاهش را به زمین سوق داد و سعی کرد معنای آن خطوط را درک کند. چند ثانیه طول کشید تا متوجه جمله‌ای که با دست خط بد روی زمین نوشته شده بود بشود. مجددا به او نگاه کرد و به خودش اشاره کرد : نوشتی من خوبم؟

آیزاک سرش را تکان داد، هری چند لحظه مهبوت او را نگاه کرد، تمام این تلاش ها برای این بود که حال او را بپرسد؟  
آیزاک با ناامیدی به صورت هری نگاه کرد، تصور کرد تمام کارهایش بیهوده بوده. اما هری هنوز در بهت کار او بود، البته که حالش خوب نبود، اما اینکه او تا اینجا آمده تا فقط حالش را بپرسد حالش را خوب می‌کرد. پس با لبخند گفت: ممنون، من خوبم.

لبخند هری باعث شد آیزاک نیز لبخند بزند‌.

\- ممنون که اومدی.

***

  
ناهار در سکوت غریبانه ای گذشت، هری جز چند کلمه کوتاه با هیچ کس حرف نمی‌زد. اما با لویی، مکالمه آن ها حتی به آن کلمات کوتاهم ختم نشد. البته هری این را متوجه شده بود که نه تنها با او بلکه با دیگران هم غریبانه رفتار می‌کرد. همه جو سنگینی که حاکم بود را حس می‌کردند در واقع مانند لشکری شده بودند که هر کدام به یک سمت گریخته‌اند.

ناهار که به اتمام رسید، همگی استراحت را به هر چیز دیگری ترجیح دادند. هر کدام داخل یکی از چادر‌ها رفتند تا ظهرشان را به یک چرت کوتاه سپری کنند. هری بیدار ماندن را ترجیح داده بود، از کمپ کمی فاصله گرفت تا در سکوت جنگل کمی قدم بزند و آرامش را بین رنگ های زرد و نارنجی و صدای آواز پرندگان جست و جو کند. اما پیاده رویش آن‌چنان طولانی نشد. چون کمی خسته شده بود و نیاز داشت برگردد. دیگر نمی‌توانست اتمسفری که جریان داشت را تحمل کند، این سکوت حالا داشت آزاد دهنده می‌شد، البته شاید بهتر می‌گفت سکوت لویی. لویی تنها کسی بود که هری راحت‌تر با او حرف می‌زد.

تمام مسیری که به کمپ برسد داشت به آن دعوا فکر می‌کرد. در آن لحظه واقعا افسار همه چیز را از دست داده بود. دستش که در صورت راجر فرود آمد انگار متعلق به فرد دیگری بود. هری دوباره به سرخی ملایمی که روی دست هایش بود نگاه کرد و آن شخصیت را خیلی دور از الانش تصور کرد.

صدای شکستن چوب خشک زیر پاهایش باعث شد فردی که پشت آتش نشسته بود سرش را بالا بگیرد. هری جلو تر رفت و با دیدن لویی غافلگیر شد.

لویی از حالت دفاعی خارج شد و گفت: فکر کردم حیوونه.

\- فقط رفته بودم یکم قدم بزنم.

لویی دوباره نگاهش را به زمین داد و گفت: بهتره زیاد دور نشی، ممکنه به حیوون وحشی بخوری.

لحن و رفتار لویی مثل یک نسیم سرد به قلب هری وزید و باعث شد بلرزد. لحن او دلخور نبود حتی در نگاه کوتاهش به چشم ‌هایش آن دلخوری را حس نکرد.

هری دوباره به چشم‌های او فکر کرد، طوری بود انگار گرد ناامیدی را در دریا پخش کرده باشی و حالا این دریا داشت به دل هری طغیان پیدا می‌کرد، داشت مثل یک گرداب تمام احساساتش را می‌بلعید. این احساس، این خلا عظیم، آزار دهنده بود. فقط یک مدت کوتاه می‌گذشت اما هری دلش برای لحن قدیمی او تنگ شده بود، برای شنیدن اسم خودش، شنیدن لهجه‌اش وقتی "موسیو " را تلفظ می‌کرد.

هری نمی‌دانست چند دقیقه است آن‌جا ایستاده، کف دست هایش را روی شلوارش کشید و سعی کرد طلسم این مکالمه را بشکند.

\- تو...نخوابیدی؟

\- نه، خوابم نمی‌برد.

\- منم.

هری بیشتر به لویی نزدیک شد و سرانجام توانست چیزی که در دستش بود ببیند. روبروی او نشست و گفت: چی کار می‌کنی؟

لویی سرش را بالا نگرفت، فقط از پایین نگاهش کرد و گفت: به ‌نظرت دارم چی کار ‌می‌کنم؟

هری به تکه چوبی که دستش بود و چاقویی که در دست دیگرش نگاه کرد و گفت: یه چیزی می‌سازی؟

\- آره.

هری حرفش را ادامه نداد، چون در حقیقت حرف کم آورد. لب‌هایش را جمع کرد و بالاخره خودش را راضی کرد تا آن حرف را بزند‌.

\- بابت امروز متأسفم... نباید عصبانی می‌شدم.

\- هری...

\- نه گوش کن، نمی‌خواستم اون حرف رو بزنم، اون ربطی به تو نداشت. من نمی‌خوام به کسی آسیب بزنم، نمی‌خواستم جو اینجا رو بهم بزنم یا اینکه باعث بشم تو ...

لویی از کارش دست کشید و کمرش را صاف کرد و وسط حرف هری پرید: محض رضای خدا هری، دو دقیقه نفس بکش.

لب‌های هری همان‌طور باز ماند و حرفش را ادامه نداد.

\- همه عصبانی می‌شن.

هری با این حرف لب‌هایش را جمع کرد.

\- هر کی بود با اون حرف ها عصبانی می‌شد تو فقط یک عکس العمل عادی از خودت نشون دادی، چرا داری ازم عذرخواهی می‌کنی؟

هری با ناخنش شستش رو شلوارش خطوط نامفهومی کشید و لحنش برخلاف چند لحظه پیش با اعتماد به نفس نبود.

\- فقط احساس کردم که تو ناراحتی، بخاطر همین.

\- ولی به‌نظر می‌آد تو ناراحت‌تری!

\- اینکه هنوز دارم بهش فکر می‌کنم ناراحت کننده است. مثل خوره توی مغزمه.

لویی به نیم‌رخ غمگین هری زل زد، او امروز شادی را لیاقت او می‌دانست ولی حالا آن شادی محو ترین چیزی بود که در صورتش پیدا بود.

\- هری، یک لحظه سرت رو بیار بالا.

هری کاری که لویی گفت را انجام داد و مستقیم به او نگاه کرد.

\- چی شده؟

\- می‌خوام یک چیزی بهت بگم، فقط لطفاً اول به تمام حرف‌هام گوش کن باشه؟

\- چی می‌خوای بگی؟

\- اول قول بده که کامل به حرف‌هام گوش می‌دی.

هری چند ثانیه فکر کرد : باشه، قول می‌دم.

لویی تکه چوبی را که روی پاهایش گذاشته بود برداشت و گفت: تو دستم چی می‌بینی؟

هری با خنده گفت: یعنی چی لویی؟ می‌خوای شعبده بازی کنی؟

\- نه، فقط جوابم رو بده.

\- یه تکه چوب خام.

لویی تیغ را در دست چپش چرخاند و گفت: و این چی؟

هری نگاه عجیب غریبی به لویی انداخت، هیچ ایده ای نداشت چه در سر لویی می‌گذرد.

\- تیغ.

لویی چوب را در دستش جا‌به‌جا کرد و در حالی که تکه چوب را خراش می‌داد گفت: اگر من این رو هی برش بدم، چی می‌شه؟

هری کمی فکر کرد و گفت: خب، دیگه مثل اولش نیست؟

\- دقیقا، دیگه مثل اولش نیست.

\- منظورت رو واضح تر بگو لویی، به چی می‌خوای برسی؟

\- می‌خوام بگم، هممون مثل این تیکه چوبیم، خام، بدون هیچ آرایشی، بدون هیچ تراشی و بعد یک دفعه تمام این‌ها اتفاق می‌افته، تیغ تمام بدنمون رو شکل می‌ده. من نمی‌خوام از کسی دفاع کنم، فقط می‌خوام بگم دنیا این کارو با ما می‌کنه، با من، با تو، با راجر، هر کی.

\- لویی، این ربطی نداره، اون به من توهین کرد، به چیزی که دست من نبود و من توش دخالتی نداشتم.

\- من رفتارش رو توجیه نمی‌کنم، حرف ‌هایی که اون زد اصلا خوشایند نبود ولی بخشی از شخصیت اون دست خودش نیست، همون طور که دست ما نیست.

هری اخم کرد، دیوار نامرئی‌ای دور خودش کشید و جواب داد: نمی‌فهمم لویی...

هری با تردید به لویی نگاه کرد، تمایلش را برای ادامه دادن این مکالمه از دست داده بود ولی از سرجایش تکان نخورد. لویی از سگرمه‌های درهم و حالت صورتش این موضوع را فهمیده بود.

\- شاید دارم منظورم رو بد می‌رسونم. ببین من حرف ها و توهین‌های اون رو تایید نمی‌کنم، رفتار اون زننده بود.

\- پس چی می‌گی؟

\- فقط می‌خوام بگم اون با این طرز فکر بزرگ شده، اون تو جامعه‌ای بزرگ شده که باعث شده این طرز تفکر بیشتر رشد کنه، بین اون همه سختی و فشار، همه این‌ها بیشتر بهش پر و بال داده، دیدش رو تغییر داده. ببین من فقط دارم جنبه دیگه اش رو بهت می‌گم، جنبه تاریک ماجرا.

\- توهم توی همین جامعه بزرگ شدی لویی، تو چرا ازم متنفر نیستی؟ چرا از آدم های مثل من متنفر نیستی؟

\- هری، نمی‌تونیم تا ابد از همه چی متنفر باشیم. تنفر مثل انگل ازمون تغذیه می‌کنه. باعث می‌شه کور بشیم.

\- اون هنوز ازم متنفره، از هر کس مثل من، این همه سال کافی نبوده برای کنار زدن تنفرش؟

\- تو یک پسر بچه رو راحت‌تر می‌تونی قانع کنی تا یک مرد پنجاه ساله، این برای اون دیره و سخت، ولی غیر ممکن نیست، من هنوز می تونم این برش ها رو نرم‌تر کنم.

لویی به سطح شکسته شکسته چوب اشاره کرد و ادامه داد:   
شاید اگر آد‌م‌هایی که اطرافشن مسموم نبودن اونم می‌تونست تنفر رو کنار بذاره، شاید به آدم های بیشتری مثل تو اطرافش نیاز داره تا بهش ثابت کنه اشتباه می‌کنه.

هری سکوت کرد، دیوار‌هایی که دور خودش ساخته بود داشت پایین می‌ریخت، حرف‌های لویی او را عمیقاً در فکر فرو برده بود‌.

لویی تکه چوبی که حالا شکل داده بود را سرجایش رها کرد و بلند شد تا به هری اجازه فکر کردن بدهد.   
\- فقط بهش فکر کن هری.

***

مدتی بود که همه از خواب بیدار شده بودند. همه برای گشت و گذار رفته بودند. هری بی‌خیال رفتن با آن‌ها شد. لویی روی صندلی تکیه داده بود٬ کلاهش را روی صورتش گذاشته بود و از نفس های آرامش بنظر می‌رسید خواب است.

هری فرصت کافی برای فکر کردن پیدا کرده بود. حالا که به قضیه را بررسی می‌کرد آنقدر مثل قبل آزار دهنده نبود.   
به آدمک چوبی‌ای را که کنار تخته سنگ ها و بین علف‌ها گم شده بود نگاه کرد، آن را برداشت و در دستش جابه‌جا کرد. یک پسر بچه‌ بود. بدون صورت. هری دستش را روی برش های شکسته شکسته کشید، جای برش‌ها هنوز در جا‌ی جای آن بخاطر سمباده نخوردن معلوم بود.

به لویی نگاه کرد و بعد به دوباره به عروسک چوبی. صدا‌هایی که نزدیک شد رشته افکار هری را پاره کرد. سرش را برگرداند و متوجه جمع خوشحالی که به طرفشان می‌آمد شد. بدون توجه به آن‌ها دوباره سرش را برگرداند.

زین جلوتر از همه آمد و کلاه را از روی صورت لویی برداشت و گفت: الان وقت خواب نیست لویی!

لویی اخم کرد و چشم‌هایش را باز کرد، همانطور در خواب بیداری به زین نگاه کرد و با صدای دورگه گفت: لعنت بهت زین.

\- الان حساب صبحم باهات پاک شد.

لویی چشم غره رفت و از حالت دراز کش خارج شد.  
زین به طرف هری رفت و گفت: چی کار می‌کنی هری؟

\- هیچی، کار خاصی نمی‌کردم.

\- نگاه کن لویی، حوصله بچه سر رفت، یک حرکتی بزن.

لویی چشم‌هایش را مالید و جواب داد: چه انتظاری داری زین؟

\- فراموشش کن. این چیه؟

زین به مجسمه چوبی در دست هری اشاره کرد.

هری آن را روبروی زین گرفت و گفت: لویی درستش کرده.

زین مجسمه رو توی دستش چرخاند و گفت: واو، تلاشت قابل تحسینه رفیق، فقط یکم نامتناسبه، مثلا پسر بچه است؟

هری جواب داد: آره. بنظرم من که قشنگه.

لویی با کنایه گفت: ببخشید جناب هنرمند که به پای شما نمی‌رسیم.

\- البته که نمی‌رسی.

زین مجسمه را به هری برگرداند. جعبه سیگارش را در آورد و یک نخ برداشت، جعبه را مقابل هری گرفت و گفت: بیا، قول می‌دم مثل دفعه پیش نمی‌شه.

هری دستش را جلو آورد تا یک نخ بردارد اما همان لحظه آیزاک با عجله به طرفشان آمد. هر سه نفرشان به او نگاه کردند و لویی پرسید: چی شده آیزاک؟

آیزاک با عجله با حرکات دستش سعی کرد جملاتش را به آن‌ها بفهماند ولی فقط لویی جوابش را داد: کی کمک می‌خواد؟

آیزاک به چادر اشاره کرد. لویی از سر جایش بلند شد، هری و زین گیج به یکدیگر نگاه کردند ولی با کمی تاخیر پشت سرشان را افتادند.

لویی و آیزاک وارد چادر شدند، لویی با دیدن راجر اخم کرد. زیر پلک‌ها و لب‌هایش کمی ورم کرده بود و صورتش رنگ‌پریده بود.

لویی به آیزاک نگاه کرد و گفت: چه اتفاقی افتاده؟

\- فکر کنم زنبور نیشش زده.

لویی و آیزاک به عقب به جایی که هری ایستاده بود نگاه کردند.

هری رو به آیزاک پرسید: درست می‌گم؟

آیزاک پشت سرهم سرش را تکان داد. هری وارد چادر شد، لویی کنار رفت. هری کنار راجر زانو زد و رو به آیزاک پرسید: چند دقیقه است بی‌هوش شده؟  
آیزاک دستش را باز کرد و عدد پنج را نشان داد.

\- چرا این قدر دیر خبر دادی.

هری به طرف راجر خم شد. دستش را جلوی بینیش گرفت و سپس پایین آمد، دو دکمه پیراهنش را باز کرد و یقه اش را کنار زد. با دیدن پوست ورم کرده و نقطه سفیدی که کنار گردنش ایجاد شده بود اخم کرد. دستش را روی نبض گردن او قرار داد. نفسش های منقطع او و فشار زیر انگشت هایش کمی او را ترساند. باقی دکمه‌ها را باز کرد.

\- هری؟

\- دارم چک می‌کنم کجاش دیگه نیش خورده. چطور این اتفاق افتاد؟

آیزاک با اشاره شروع به توضیح دادن کرد. لویی ابرویی بالا داد و گفت: چه قدر احمقانه.

هری به نیم رخ لویی نگاه کرد و گفت: چی می‌گه لویی؟

\- به کندو نزدیک شده. انگار اوایلش خوب بوده و بعد یک دفعه اینطوری شده، کاری می‌شه کرد؟

\- مثل اینکه بهش حساسیت داره، سعیم رو می‌کنم ولی باید بلافاصله ببرینش درمانگاه، چون کار زیادی از دستم بر نمی‌اد.

آیزاک لبخند زد. هری پاچه شلوار راجر را بالا زد و با یک نیش دیگر روی مچ پایش مواجه شد.

\- تا من کارها رو می‌کنم وسایلتون رو آماده کنید که ببریدش‌.

آیزاک تصمیم به بلند شدن گرفت، اما لویی مانعش شد و گفت: تو اینجا بمون، من و زین وسایل رو آماده می‌کنیم.

آیزاک با لبخند او را بدرقه کرد. هری دوباره به گردنش نگاه کرد، نیش را با احتیاط در آورد و سپس سراغ نیش روی پایش رفت. بعد مچ دست هایش را چک کرد تا مطمئن بشود جای دیگری نیش نزده شده باشد.

هری سرش را بالا گرفت، رو به نگاه نگران آیزاک گفت: نگران نباش، حالش خوب می‌شه. فقط یک بطری آب سرد و یک پارچه تمیز برام بیار، من باید برم یک چیزی بیارم٬ بعد باهم می‌آیم اینجا، متوجه شدی؟

آیزاک سرش را تکان داد. هری با عجله از چادر بیرون رفت. لویی با دیدن هری تعجب کرد.  
\- هری، چی‌شد؟

هری در حالی که سمت آتش می‌رفت گفت: یکم زغال می‌خوام.

لویی گیج پشت سر هری راه افتاد. هری روی زمین، کنار آتش خاموش شده زانو زد.

\- مواظب باش، ممکنه داغ باشه.

\- باشه لویی. یک جوری رفتار نکن انگار این بلا سر من اومده.

لویی حرفی نزد، در واقع هری خیلی خونسرد رفتار می‌کرد و این زین و بقیه که حالا از موضوع باخبر شده اند متعجب کرده بود. فقط لویی کمی با آن‌ها متفاوت بود، چون برای او تجربه سومی بود که هری را وقتی پای نجات دادن کسی در میان بود می‌دید، هری ‌ای که وقتی در جلد دکترش می‌رفت کاملا با شخصیتی که لویی تاکنون شناخته بود فاصله می‌گرفت.

هری خرده زغال ها را جمع کرد، آن را داخل نزدیک ترین لیوانی که در دسترسش بود ریخت و سپس با قدم‌های بلند دوباره به طرف چادر رفت.   
آیزاک همزمان با او وارد چادر شد و لویی کنار در چادر ایستاد و داخل نشد.

هری قمقمه آب را گرفت، زغال‌ها را روی پارچه ریخت، با کف قهقمه روی آن کوبید تا خرد تر شوند، سپس لبه های پارچه را کج کرد و خرده زغال ها را داخل لیوان ریخت، کمی آب ریخت و با انگشت هایش شروع به هم زدن آن کرد.

زین که کنار لویی ایستاده بود با دیدن آن صحنه رو به لویی کرد و طوری که فقط او بشنود گفت: مطمئنی فرانسویه؟ این حرکت بیشتر به قبایل سرخپوست‌ها می‌خوره.

لویی چشم‌هایش را چرخاند و با افسوس گفت: خدای من، زین!

هری مایه خمیر مانند و خاکستری‌ای که ایجاد شده بود را روی انگشت هایش ریخت و آن را آرام روی محل نیش‌ها مالید. پارچه سفید رنگ را با دست از وسط پاره کرد، سر راجر را کمی بالا آورد و آن را دور گردنش بست. سپس همین کار را با مچ پایش تکرار کرد و بعد دست هایش که سیاه شده بود بالا گرفت و گفت: بهتره حالا هر چه زودتر ببرینش.

***

  
زین، آیزاک و هری کمک کردند و راجر را داخل درمانگاه بردند.   
میز پذیرش خالی بود. زین در حالی که یک دست راجر روی شانه اش بود داد زد : لیام!

زیاد طول نکشید تا مردی در یونیفورم سفید از اتاق بیرون آمد، با دیدن آن چهار نفر ابتدا با تعجب به آن‌ها نگاه کرد و بعد عقب کشید و گفت: بیارینش داخل.

زین و آیزاک راجر را روی تخت گذاشتند. لیام عینکش را روی بینیش گذاشت و به طرف تخت رفت.

\- چه اتفاقی افتاده؟

\- حساسیت به نیش زنبور.

لیام سرش را به طرف صدا برگرداند و با فرد غریبه‌ای که بین زین و آیزاک ایستاده بود اخم کرد، او را تا حالا یک بار هم ملاقات نکرده بود.

\- یک دونه روی گردنش و یک دونه روی مچ پای چپشه.

لیام به طرف راجر رفت و پارچه را از دور گردنش باز کرد و گفت: این... زغاله؟

هری جلو رفت و گفت: تنها چیزی بود که تو جنگل می‌تونستم پیدا کنم تا التهابش کمی بخوابه.

\- پس باید برای نجات جونش ازت متشکر باشه.

\- من کاری نکردم.

لیام با لبخند رو به چشم های سبز پسر مقابلش که برق می‌زد گفت:  
\- بهترین کاری بود که می‌تونستی براش بکنی.

لیام رو به آیزاک و زین کرد : شما دوتا فعلا بیرون منتظر باشید و تو، می‌تونی بمونی!

لیام به هری اشاره کرد. آیزاک برای آخرین بار نگاه نگرانی به تخت کرد و همراه زین بدون هیچ حرفی بیرون رفتند.

لیام به هری نگاه کرد، دستش را از پشت تخت دراز کرد و گفت: من لیام پین هستم، دکتر اینجا.

هری دستپاچه دست لیام را فشرد و گفت: هری استایلز، دانشجو انصرافی پزشکی.

لیام با جمله آخر او ابرویی بالا انداخت و گفت: خیلی خب، بیا کارمون رو شروع کنیم آقای دکتر.

***

  
زین و آیزاک روی صندلی ها نشسته بودند، آیزاک به زمین خیره بود و مدام با دست‌هایش و لبه کتش بازی می‌کرد. زین رو به او کرد و گفت: نگران نباش، لیام کارش رو بلده. مطمئنم حالش خوب می‌شه.

آیزاک به در بسته نگاه کرد. تقریبا نیم ساعتی می‌شد که گذشته بود تا بالاخره در باز شد. هری و لیام از اتاق بیرون آمدند.  
لیام به طرف آن دونفر رفت و گفت: حالش خوبه، یکم دیگه بیدار می‌شه الان هم می‌تونی بری پیشش.

انحنای لب‌های آیزاک بالاخره به بالا خم شد. با اشاره از لیام تشکر کرد.  
لیام با لبخند جوابش را داد : باید از هری هم تشکر کنی، اون هم خیلی کمک کرد.

آیزاک از سر جایش برخاست و به طرف هری رفت، از او هم قدردانی کرد.  
\- کاری نکردم، برو ببینش.

آیزاک بلافاصله بعد این حرف هری وارد اتاق شد.

زین از سر جایش بلند شد رو به آن دونفر کرد و گفت: فکر کنم بهتر باشه ما زودتر برگردیم.

لیام سرش را به طرف زین برگرداند: خیلی عجله دارین آقای مالیک!

زین مقابل لیام ایستاد و گفت: مزاحمتون نمی‌شیم آقای پین، مثل اینکه سرتون شلوغه!

زین با چند ضربه کوتاه به شانه لیام از درمانگاه بیرون رفت. هری مشکوک به آن دونفر نگاه کرد. مکالمه و لحن آن‌ها اصلا عادی بنظر نمی‌رسید و ته مایه ای از دلخوری و کنایه داشت.

لیام کلافه پوفی کشید و به سمت هری رفت.

\- در واقع این قدر سرمون گرم بود که صحبت آشنایی با تو رو نداشتم هری، یک چایی می‌خوای؟

\- نه ممنون، فکر کنم بهتره زین رو تنها نذارم.

\- هر طور راحتی، از آشناییت خوشبخت شدم، امیدوارم بازم هم‌ دیگرو ملاقات کنیم.

\- منم همین‌طور. اگر به هتل ونشتیدا اومدی می‌تونیم همدیگرو رو دوباره ببینیم.

\- هتل ونشتیدا؟ صبر کن، تو لویی رو می‌شناسی؟

حرف بعدی هری راحت در زبانش نچرخید. موهایش را عقب فرستاد و گفت: آره.

\- اوه، فکر کنم راجع به تو بهم گفته بود.

هری غافلگیرانه جواب داد:  
\- راجع به من؟

\- آره، گفته بود بهم که با یک دکتر آشنا شده که از من خوش اخلاق تره، حدس می‌زنم باید خودت باشی.

هری تقریبا با این تعریف ناگهانی اختیار لبخندش را از دست داد. موهای کنار شقیقه‌اش را کنار زد. لیام به دست‌پاچگی او لبخند زد، احتمالا رفیقش دلش را پیش همین لبخند ها جا گذاشته بود.

\- خب، به لویی بگو دکتر بداخلاق سلام می‌رسونه.

\- حتما... یعنی ...یعنی می‌گم شما سلام رسوندین.

لیام خندید: باشه، پس فعلا خداحافظ.

\- خداحافظ.

***

  
شب سایه‌اش را روی پنج مردی که دور آتش جمع شده بودند گسترانده بود. ماه از میان حصار شاخه درختان نور نقره‌فامش را روی جمع ‌آنها می‌تاباند و نسیمی هر از گاهی سوز سردی همراه خود می‌آورد.

نایل با صدای بلند سکوت جمع را شکست : اگر گفتین حالا نوبت چیه؟

\- نوشیدنی؟

\- دقیقا لویی، یک نوشیدنی تا این شب فوق العاده رو فوق العاده تر کنه.

زین: رفیق تو همین الآنم مست بنظر می‌آی! کجای این شب فوق العاده است؟

نایل توجه‌ای به حرف زین نکرد، به جعبه کنار دستش نگاه کرد و گفت: خب، اینجا هم کوکاکولا داریم و هم آب‌جو.

لویی: من یک کوکا می‌خوام.

نایل بطری کوکاکولا را لویی می‌داد گفت: خب بقیه چی؟ همه با آب‌جو موافقین؟

هیچ کس مخالفتی نکرد، نایل ادامه داد: عالیه٬ پس همه با آب جو موافقن، البته به جز تو لویی، واقعا ضد حالی!

لویی بی‌خیال نوشیدنی خودش را باز کرد. نایل بطری های آب جو را پخش کرد و گفت: خب، به سلامتی چی بنوشیم؟

گرگ نوشیدنیش را بالا گرفت: من می‌تونم بگم؟

\- البته.

گرگ: به سلامتی هری که امروز واقعا هممون رو تحت تاثیر قرار داد.

هری که تا حالا حرفی نزده بود با شنیدن این حرف گفت: اوه، من ...من کاری نکردم، فقط ...وظیفم بود.

گرگ: این حرف رو نزن، بعد از اون بحث این فراتر از وظیفه ات بود.

هری انگشت هایش را دور بطری محکم کرد و با لبخند به زمین نگاه کرد.

گرگ: من یک عذرخواهی بابت فکری که راجع بهت کرده بودم بدهکارم، فکر کنم تو امروز به همون معنی دیگه ای از مرد بودن رو یاد دادی.

گونه های هری داشت از این تعریف داغ می‌کرد. اتفاقات ظهر حالا کاملا دور به نظر می‌رسید. هری به احساساتی که حالا در دلش جریان داشت، به حس شیرین و گرمایی که از آن حرف ها ساطع می‌شد تن داد و آن دعوا دیگر هیچ اهمیتی نداشت.

هری نوشیدنی را با دو دستش گرفت و گفت: این تعریف واقعا زیادیه.

گرگ: بقیه هم موافقن؟

سکوتی که چند ثانیه ایجاد شد مهر تاییدی بر حرف های گرگ شد. همه نوشیدنی هایشان را جلو آوردند، صدای تق برخورد نوشیدنی ها و سپس جمله " به سلامتی هری " باهم ترکیب شد. نوایی که زیر پوست هری دوید و بالاخره رنگ شادی را به صورتش بازگرداند. لویی با لبخند درخشان هری ناخودآگاه لبخند زد.

زین نوشیدنیش را پایین آورد و گفت: ولی یک چیزی رو من هنوز نفهمیدم.

زین یک جرئه دیگر بین حرفش نوشید، با بطری به هری اشاره کرد و گفت:  
\- مطمئنی نسبتی با سرخپوست ها نداری.

لویی: باز شروع شد.

\- اجازه بده لویی، جدی دارم می‌پرسم، آخه این کاری که کردی واقعا دیوونه کننده بود.

هری اول با تعجب به زین نگاه کرد و بعد خندید: فکر نکنم تو خانوادمون کسی سرخپوست باشه.

نایل: من الان بهتون ثابت می‌کنم که هست.

نایل نوشیدنیش را کنار گذاشت و به طرف هری رفت. هری کمی عقب نشینی کرد اما نایل پشت سر او رفت.

\- فقط لازمه که ...

دستمال گردن هری را باز کرد و آن را تا زد و روی پیشانی هری گذاشت.

هری: اوه، خدای من ...

نایل گره محکمی به دستمال زد.  
\- هنوز مونده هری، اجازه بده...

پتویی که کنار صندلی ها افتاده بود برداشت و آن را روی شانه‌های هری انداخت.

زین: واقعا داره بهم ثابت می‌شه.

نایل: صبر کن، هنوز یک چیزی کم داره.

نایل به فکر فرو رفت، به هری نگاه کرد و بعد نیشخندی که زد باعث شد هری با اضطراب به او نگاه کند.   
نایل انگشت هایش را با زغال سیاه کرد و دوباره به طرف هری رفت. هری که نقشه اش را فهمیده بود کمرش را عقب برد و دست‌هایش را به روبروی نایل گرفت: نه نایل...این دیگه نه... این زیادیه.

\- لطفا هری، این آخریشه.

\- اصلا فکر خوبی نیست!

هری به لویی نگاه کرد، انگار با نگاهش از او درخواست کمک می‌کرد اما لویی داشت از این نمایش لذت می‌برد. نایل از این فرصت استفاده کرد و سریع انگشت هایش را روی گودی چشم های هری کشید.

\- خدای من!

\- الان یک سرخپوست اصیل شدی!

زین: بهتون که گفتم!

لویی به چهره درمانده هری که بین آن دو نفر گیر افتاده بود نگاه کرد، واقعا نمی‌توانست جلو خندیدنش را با دیدن حالت صورتش بگیرد. موهای فرش از لبه های پارچه بیرون زده بود و چندتا تارش رو پیشانیش ولو شده بود و خطوط سیاه زیر چشم‌هایش حتی با یکدیگر هم‌خوانی نداشت و طرز نگاهش به نایل طوری بود که انگار قصد کشتن او را دارد.

هری با حرص گفت: فکر کنم کافی باشه نایل.

نایل: هنوز زوده سرخپوست. الان وقت رقص سرخپوستیه!

هری غر زد:  
\- این قرار بود آخریش باشه.

نایل مچ هری را گرفت.   
\- بی‌خیال هری، بلند شو.

هری سرش را به دو طرف تکان داد، در آن لحظه وزنش سنگین تر شده بود ولی نایل هم‌چنان به تلاشش ادامه داد و در نهایت کلنجار هایش نتیجه داد و هری را بلند کرد. هری برای آخرین بار به لویی نگاه کرد ولی این بار هم هیچ حرکتی جز لبخند زدن از او دریافت نکرد.

\- ازتون متنفرم.

\- حالا باید دور آتیش بگردیم.

\- واقعا نباید اجازه می‌دادین نایل مست کنه.

لویی با خنده گفت: نه واقعا سرگرم‌کننده است.

نایل دست هری را گرفت تا او را از سکون در بیاورد. هری مجبور شد به دنبال نایل دور آتش بگردد، ولی هیچ حرکت اضافه‌ای نکرد، برخلاف نایل که پاهایش را روی زمین می‌کوبید و دست دیگرش که نوشیدنی را گرفته بود تکان می‌داد.

\- زود باش هری.

هری از حرکات نایل به خنده افتاد. دستمال گردن روی پیشانیش را که داشت روی چشم‌هایش سقوط می‌کرد بالا داد و بالاخره مجبور شد خودش را با حرکات نایل هماهنگ کند.

زین: افتضاح می‌رقصین ولی باز ادامه بدین.

نایل دست هری را ول کرد، به طرف زین رفت و مچ دست‌هایش را گرفت و گفت: چرا نمی‌ای نشونمون بدی چطوری برقصیم؟

\- من این ‌کارو نمـ... فاک نایل.

نایل زین را بلند کرد و او راه هم به جمع خودشان پیوند زد. زین کمی تلو‌تلو خورد ولی درنهایت او هم مجبور به همراهی شد.   
لویی می‌خواست این لحظه را قاب بگیرد. خنده‌های هری، چال هایش که با لبخندش نمایان می‌شد و آن را واقعی تر جلوه می‌داد، نگاه هایی که گاه بی گاه به طرف او می‌چرخید و شعله های زرد و نارنجی که روی صورت و چشم‌هایش منعکس می‌شد. این صحنه تا ابد می‌توانست در ذهنش ضبط شود. تنها فریمی که امروز آن را برای خودش نگه می‌داشت.


	28. خواب نما

صدای جیک‌‌جیک پرنده ها بود که باعث شد هری چشم‌هایش را باز کند، چند ثانیه طول کشید تا خودش را به نور صبح عادت بدهد و بعد کامل آن‌ها را گشود و به پهلو غلتید. لویی با فاصله از او خواب بود. رخت خواب بینشان برداشته شده بود و حالا صورتش را کامل می‌دید. با تکیه به دستش نشست و بعد دوباره محو چهره غرق در خواب مرد روبرویش شد.

لویی به پهلو دراز کشیده و دست راستش را زیر بالش گذاشته بود. موهای لختش پیشانی و کمی از چشم‌هایش را پوشانده بود، نور محوی از بین تار و پودِ سفیدِ چادر به داخل می‌تابید، مژه هایش را نوازش می‌کرد و هری را بیشتر برای لمس او وسوسه می‌کرد.   
هیچ وقت چهره او را این‌گونه ندیده بود، طوری که در موهایش تمنای لمس کردن نهفته بود و در چشم‌هایش تقاضای بوسیدن.

هری کمی به جلو خم شد تا با دقت بیشتری رصدش کند، آرامشی که در صورتش سوسو می‌زد٬ نفس های آرامش کنار صدای طبیعت تنها چیزی بود که ترجیح می‌داد ببیند و به گوش بسپارد.

هری متوجه نشد کی دستش را برای کنار زدن تار مویی که روی صورت لویی افتاده بود جلو آورد، حالا تنها یک بند انگشت تا لمس زیبایی مقابلش فاصله داشت اما در چادر کنار رفت و صدای نایل او را از رویایش بیرون برد.

\- شما هنوز بیدار نشدین ؟ ،اوه...صبح بخیر هری .

هری انگشت‌هایش را مشت کرد و سرش را به طرف نایل برگرداند: صبح بخیر .

\- لویی بیدار نشده؟

\- نه داشتم بیدارش می‌کردم که تو رسیدی.

\- باشه٬ پس زودتر بیدارش کن صبحانه حاضره.

لویی از سر و صدای اطرافش چشم‌هایش را گشود و سایه فردی را رویش احساس کرد.

\- بیدار شدی؟

صدای هری پیش از باز کردن کامل چشم‌هایش به گوشش رسید. دستش که خواب رفته بود از زیر بالشت در آورد و با صدای خواب آلود گفت: صبح بخیر هری.

هری با لبخند به چشم‌های خمار لویی نگاه کرد: صبح بخیر.

لویی نیم خیز شد، چشم‌هایش را مالید و حالا لبخند هری واضح تر جلوی چشم‌هایش نقش بست.

\- نایل گفت صبحونه حاضره.

لویی دستش را پشت گردنش کشید و سرش را به چپ و راست خم کرد و گفت: باشه، تو برو من می‌ام.

هری از سر جایش برخاست و کتش را از روی وسایلش برداشت.

\- پیراهنت چروک شده، چرا دیشب درش نیاوردی؟

هری در حالی که کتش را تنش می‌کرد گفت:  
\- سرد بود.

لویی سرش را تکان داد، ذهنش هنوز خواب بود تا دنبال راست یا حقیقت بودن حرف او باشد، بی‌خیال پتو را از روی خودش کنار زد و مشغول جمع کردن رخت‌خواب‌ها شد.

\- تو برو هری، من اینارو جمع می‌کنم.

\- باشه.

هری بیرون رفت. نسیم خنکی صورتش را نوازش کرد، سرش را بالا گرفت و با دم عمیقی هوای تازه را وارد سینه هایش کرد.

"بیا اینجا هری "

صدای نایل از دور آمد، هری به طرف آتش و جایی که سه نفرشان جمع شده بودند رفت.

زین: لویی کجاست؟

\- داشت رخت‌خواب‌ها رو جمع می‌کرد.

بلافاصله بعد از حرف هری، لویی از پشتش ظاهر شد.

\- صبح بخیر.

هری به طرف لویی برگشت. او فقط روی پیراهن سفیدش که دو دکمه یقه دیپلماتش باز بود یک کت پوشیده بود و هیچ تلاشی برای مرتب کردن موهایش نکرده بود. در یک کلام با ظاهر مرتبی که هری همیشه می‌دید فاصله داشت.

نایل به سطل آبی که کنار درخت بود اشاره کرد: آب اونجاست، اگر می‌خواین دست و صورتتون رو بشورید.

هری جهت نگاهش به مسیر دست نایل عوض کرد و سپس لویی را دید که به طرف سطل رفت.

لویی کنار سطل زانو زد و مشغول شستن صورتش شد. هری نیز مقابلش نشست و دستش را وارد آب کرد.

\- خیلی سرده لویی، چطوری صورتت رو می‌شوری!

بعد این حرف به لویی نگاه کرد که قطرات ریز آب روی صورتش خودنمایی می‌کرد.

\- خواب از سرت می‌پره.

\- داره زمستون می‌شه، واقعا خیال داری سرما بخوری؟

\- به هر حال تو هستی آقای دکتر !

هری ابرویی بالا داد: واقعا دلیل جالبی بود آقای مدیر !

\- خیلی‌خب، بذار یکم آب داغ بهش اضافه کنم. ‌

لویی بلند شد و کتری که نزدیک هیزم ها بود برداشت و کمی از آن را داخل سطل ریخت. با دستش دمای آب را چک کرد و گفت: حالا بهتر شد.

یکبار دیگر صورتش را شست و بعد عقب کشید و به هری اجازه داد.

\- هنوز یکم صورتت سیاهه.

\- واقعا؟ لعنت بهت نایل.

لویی خندید، دستش را جلو آورد و گفت: صبر کن.

هری ابتدا از لمس سر انگشت لویی سرش را عقب برد اما بعد به او اجازه داد صورتش را پاک کند. لویی شستش را چندبار زیر چشمش کشید و سپس گفت: پاک شد.

هری خیلی آرام جواب داد: ممنون.

لویی زودتر از هری بلند شد و هری را طلسم شده همان جا رها کرد. بادی که روی صورت نمناکش و سرمایی که زیر پوستش دوید باعث شد بلند شود و به جمع آن‌ها بپیوندد.

نایل: باید وسایل رو جمع کنیم.

هری: برای چی؟

گرگ: اینجا نمی‌مونیم دیگه، خونه پدریمون یکم با اینجا فاصله داره٬ یک باغ بزرگ داره، قرار شد بریم اونجا چون احتمالا امشب هوا خراب‌تر می‌شه.

***

همه وسایل ها و چادر ها را با همکاری یکدیگر جمع کردند و سوار اسب هایشان شدند.

نایل: همه چی رو برداشتین ؟

لویی: آره تا دیر نشده بهتره راه بیفتیم.

هر پنج نفرشان به آرامی از میان درختان گذشتند. زمین کمی خیس بود و قطرات شبنم روی برگ‌های درختان به پایین می‌غلتید. آفتاب کم سو تر از دیروز می‌تابید و هوا داشت کم کم ابری می‌شد.

کم کم درختان کم تر شدند و مسیر‌شان به جاده ختم شد، حالا کلیسا و دودی که از دودکش ها به آسمان می‌رفت چهره دهکده را از دور بارتاب می‌کرد.

صدای سم اسب‌ها و صحبت های گاه و بی‌‌گاهی که ‌می‌‌شد٬ تنها چیزی بود که پیش از رسیدن به دهکده شنیده می‌شد.  
تابلویی در نزدیکی‌ جاده قرار داشت که رنگ سفید آن به زردی می‌زد و کناره‌هایش زنگ زده بود.

گرگ که جلو‌تر از همه راه افتاده بود، سرش را به طرف بقیه برگرداند : به Waldenbuch خوش اومدید.

دهکده در وسط یک دره سبز شده بود، چمن های کم پشت به زردی می‌زد و هوا مه‌آلود بود ولی هم‌چنان شیروانی های قرمز و آجری به فضا روح می‌بخشید.

در حالی که شیب جاده را به پایین طی می‌کردند نایل شروع به صحبت کرد: موقع بهار اینجا زیباتره، اون طرف موقع May پر آفتابگردون می‌شه، وقتی همه جا سبزه باید ببینیش هری.

هری با لبخند جواب داد: مطمئنم همین طوره.

وقتی به آب‌نمای سنگی که میدان شهر بود رسیدند، سر و صدای مردم به گوش رسید. پسر جوانی سوار بر دوچرخه از کنار نانوایی گذشت و صدای زنگ دوچرخه اش را به صدا در آورد. لبه کلاهش را گرفت و گفت: صبح بخیر آقای لنگ.   
مرد جواب پسر را داد و روزنامه را از دستش گرفت.

گرگ ایستاد و بقیه را نیز وادار به ایستادن کرد، از اسبش پایین آمد و گفت: باید یک مقدار خرید کنیم. توی خونه چیزی نیست.

نایل: پس شما اینجا خرید هارو بکنید من می‌رم خونه رو آماده کنم. احتمالا چون بهش سر نزدیم یکم گرد و خاک گرفته.

زین: تو و گرگ برین، ما خرید‌هارو انجام می‌دیم.

نایل و گرگ دوباره سوار بر اسب هایشان شدند، زین وارد نانوایی شد و هری و لویی به طرف خاروبار‌فروشی رفتند.

***

پس از خرید‌شان، مشغول جاسازی‌ وسایل شدند. لویی افسار اسب را رها کرد و به طرف ساختمان آشنایی که از ابتدا کنجکاویش را بر انگیخته بود رفت، با دیدن نمای ساختمان نفس برای یک لحظه در سینه اش حبس شد.

در ورودی با نرده های آهنی زنگ زده جلویش قد علم کرده بود. خیلی وقت بود پایش به اینجا باز نشده بود؛ شاید نزدیک به دوازده یا سیزده سال.

\- لویی، وسایل رو جا‌ دادم ...

هری سرش را بالا گرفت و تازه متوجه نبود لویی شد، نگاهش را چرخاند و وقتی او را یافت اسب را به چراغ خیابان وصل کرد و به طرف لویی رفت‌.

لویی روی تابلویی که کنار در زده شده بود دست کشید.   
_" این ملک به فروش می‌رسد، به آدرس زیر مراجعه کنید "_

هری کنار لویی ایستاد و نوشته بالای سر در ورودی را ‌خو‌اند: یتیم‌خانه‌ی والدنبوخ

صدای هری از کنار گوشش باعث شد لویی دستش را از تابلو پایین بیاورد و به طرفش برگردد.

\- وسایل رو گذاشتم، نمی‌آی؟

-چرا فقط می‌خوام یه چیزی رو چک ‌کنم.

\- چی؟

پیش از هر صحبتی‌ لویی در ‌آهنی را به جلو هل داد و صدای گوش‌ خراشش را که نشان از کهنسالیش می‌داد بلند کرد، وقتی وارد حیاط شد ساختمان قدیمی واضح‌تر روبرویشان نمایان شد.

هری سرش را بالا گرفت و ساختمان فرسوده آجری و چوبی نگاه کرد، قسمت‌هایی از آن به سیاهی می‌زد، بعضی از پنجره ها شکسته بود و بخش‌هایی از بام سفالی آن ریخته بود.

\- لویی!

لویی بدون توجه به صدای هری به حیاط نگاه کرد؛ علف هایی که همه جا رشد کرده بودند، چرخ و فلکی که روی زمین بود و رنگ و رویش رفته بود ولی هنوز می‌توانستی کمی از رنگ سبزش را تشخیص دهی.

چرخ و فلک با حرکت باد کمی تکان خورد و صدای زنگ زدگیش توی گوش لویی پپیچید.

هری- لو‌یی!

**لویی"**

**پسر بچه ای به طرفش امد و دستش را گرفت.**

**"لویی، چرا نمی‌ای بازی کنیم ؟ "**

صدای خنده بچه توی سرش پیچید.

**" لویی... بیا بازی ... لویی ... "**

\- لویی.

هری دستش را روی شانه لویی گذاشت، لویی ناگهان برگشت و از دنیای مقابلش خارج شد. حالا صدای پسر محو تر می‌شد و صدای هری واضح تر.

\- بیا بریم، اینجا فقط یه خرابه است.

\- تو می‌تونی بری هری!

لویی از کنار هری گذشت، هری گیج همان ‌جا ایستاد، رفتار لویی را برای ماندن در آن‌جا درک نمی‌کرد.

برگشت و به لویی که از پله هایی که به در ختم می‌شد بالا می‌رفت نگاه کرد. چند لحظه این ‌پا و آن پا کرد و سپس گفت: صبر کن، منم می‌آم.

لویی در را هل داد، چند‌بار این کار را کرد و بعد صدای قژ‌قژ آن، در فضای بزرگ و خالی ساختمان پیچید.

نور از جداره راست به داخل می‌تابید، بخش عظیمی از زمین از چاله های آب پر شده بود و تصویر پنجره ها را در خودش منعکس می‌کرد.

هیچ چیز آن‌طور که لویی پیش از آن تصور می‌کرد نبود، قسمتی از کاغذ دیواری ها بخاطر رطوبت ور افتاده بود و جداره چرک و کثیفش را نمایان می‌کرد. طول کشید تا تصوری که خودش از این مکان داشت را با تصویر روبرویش هماهنگ کند.

هری قدمی به جلو برداشت و با شنیدن صدای جیر جیر پارکت پایش را بالا آورد.

**"لویی، کلاس از این طرفه "**

هری به لویی که مثل خواب‌نما ها به طرف چپ رفت نگاه کرد، پیش از آنکه او را گم کند، دنبالش رفت. لویی مقابل یکی از در‌های چوبی که تا نیمه باز بود ایستاد و آن را باز کرد.

نگاهش سرتا‌سر اتاق چرخید، نیمکت هایی که سرتاسر کلاس در ردیف هایشان به چپ و راست متمایل و بعضی از آن‌ها روی زمین ولو شده بود.

هنوز کتاب های زیادی روی زمین افتاده بود که حالا ورق هایش به زردی می‌زد. اما چیزی که بیشتر از همه توجه را جلب می‌کرد بخاری خرابی ای بود که گوشه اتاق قرار داشت و سیاهی‌ای که نصف جداره دو طرفش را پوشاند بود. حتی رنگ بخاری هم از حالت عادی سیاه تر می‌زد.

هری انگشتش را روی میز کشید و بعد از دیدن سیاهی روی بند اول انگشتش گفت:   
\- بنظر می‌رسه که اینجا آتیش گرفته.

لویی از روی سکوی کوتاهی که به تخته می‌رسید بالا رفت. هنوز بخشی از نوشته ها و رد تخته‌پاک کن روی بدنه سیاهش باقی مانده بود.

لویی انگشت هایش را روی براده های گچ لبه تخته کشید و بعد رد سفیدی که روی انگشت هایش ظاهر شد را روی تخته مالید.

هری کره جغرافیایی که روی میز بود را با دستش چرخاند و بار دیگر باعث شد تصاویر خیالی جلوی چشم های لویی زنده شود.

**مرد دستش را روی کره حرکت داد و گفت:**   
**"بیا اینجا لویی "**

**پسر به طرف تخته رفت.**

**"می‌خوام خودت رو به بچه ها معرفی کنی. "**

**گچ سفید رنگ را به طرف پسر گرفت، پسر آن را با دست چپش گرفت و به طرف تخته سیاه رفت. وقتی شروع به نوشتن حرف اول کرد مرد صدایش را بالا برد.**

**" با دست راستت لویی ! "**

**پسر به مرد نگاه کرد.**   
**" ولی من با دست چپ می‌نویسم "**

**" نه لویی، دست راستت، هیچ کس اینجا با دست چپ نمی‌نویسه. "**

**مرد رو به بچه هایی که روی صندلی نشسته بودند کرد و ادامه داد .**

**" کی اینجا با دست چپ می‌نویسه؟ "**

**وقتی هیچ کس دستش را بالا نیاورد مرد به طرف پسر برگشت، گچ را از او گرفت. صدای برخورد گچ با تخته در گوش پسر نجوا پیدا کرد و بعد مرد کنار رفت و گچ را به او برگرداند.**

**پسر به اسم خودش که روی تخته نقش بسته بود نگاه کرد.**   
**"Louis William Tomlinson"**

**پسر به گچ سفید در دست‌ راستش نگاه کرد، آن را روی تخته کشید اما تلاشش برای کشیدن خطی صاف بیهوده بود.**

**مرد عصبی شد و داد زد:**   
**" احمق، حتی نمی‌تونی اسمت رو درست بنویسی ! ...برو بشین، آخر کلاس می‌خوام اسمت رو روی کل تخته ببینم، اونقدر می‌نویسی که یاد بگیری "**

لویی قدمی به عقب رفت، نوشته های روی تخت روبرویش حرکت کرد و سپس اسم خودش را در سراسر آن دید؛ خطوط شکسته و حروفی که در هم می‌رفتند و جلوی چشم‌هایش می‌رقصیدند.

هری کنار لویی ایستاد به مسیر نگاه او به تخته نگاه کرد ولی هیچ چیزی دستگیرش نشد، نمی‌دانست لویی چند دقیقه است به چه زل زده.

بازوی لویی را گرفت و با نگرانی گفت: چی شده لویی؟ چی نوشته که من نمی‌فهمم؟

لویی با شنیدن صدای هری، سرش را تکان داد تا تصاویر روبرویش محو شود و بعد به طرف هری برگشت.

\- ببخشید.

\- بیا بریم بیرون لویی، اینجا امن نیست.

\- باشه.

هردو از کلاس خارج شدند، هری به طرف در خروجی رفت و از آنجا خارج شد، سرش را برگرداند ولی با نبود لویی اخم کرد ، بلافاصله برگشت و با فضای خالی آن‌جا روبرو شد. 

\- لویی ... لویی؟

***

  
و حالا او این بالا بود، در طبقه سوم و این‌بار تنها، نمی‌توانست برای هری رفتارش را و دلیل آمدنش را توضیح بدهد، چندسال گذشته بودن و بودن در اینجا مثل خودش احساس خالی‌ای در قلبش ایجاد می‌کرد که نمی‌دانست دلیلش چیست، این اولین بار بود که بعد مدت ها وارد اینجا شد، قبل آنکه در آتش بسوزد.

او حتی از آن خبر هم نداشت، انگار مدت زیادی در خواب زمستانی سپری کرده بود. حالا او قول خودش را شکسته بود، قولی که برای برنگشتن به اینجا به خودش داد.

این مکان در لحظه اول طلسمش کرده بود. می‌خواست دوباره تمام آن چیزهایی که در نظرش بزرگ می‌رسید را ببیند. هر چند دیگر مثل سابق آن احساس را در دلش زنده نمی‌کرد اما هنوز جایی مانده بود که برای دیدنش شک داشت.

نور از انتهایی ترین پنجره راهرو و از هر اتاق فضا را روشن می‌کرد و بیشتر فرسودگی های دیوار را به نمایش می‌گذاشت.  
لویی نگاهش بین هر اتاق چرخید و بعد جلوی کورترین نقطه؛ روبروی دری که نیمه باز بود ایستاد؛ در را هل داد و برای چند ثانیه همان جا ایستاد و نگاه کلی‌ای به اتاق کرد. گچ های سقف و دیوار در بیشتر قسمت ها ریخته بود و کاغذ دیواری سبز حالا به پسته ای می‌زد. پارکت ها یکی در میان بالا آمده بود.

لویی وارد اتاق شد، دو تخت فلزی روبروی هم قرار داشت که هیچ پارچه و تشکی رویش قرار نگرفته بود. میزی چوبی در وسط اتاق رها شده بود و چند کاغذ و مرکب رویش ولو بود .لویی جلو رفت و دستش را روی گرد و خاکی که روی میز نشسته بود کشید.

بادی که از روبرو می‌وزید باعث شد در اتاق با صدای قژ‌قژی تکان بخورد و بعد صدای بلند بسته شدنش در گوش لویی بپیچید. لویی غیر ارادی برگشت و به در بسته نگاه کرد، بسته بودنش کافی بود تا تمام خاطرات در ذهنش شروع به شکل گرفتن کند.

**پسر روی زمین و کنار در نشسته بود، با مشت‌هایش به در می‌کوبید و صدایش با عجز و خواهش همراه شده بود.**

**" در رو باز کنین ... لطفا ... "**

**ضربات پسر روی در شدت گرفت.**   
**" در رو باز کنین... خواهش می‌کنم ... من نمی‌خوام اینجا بمونم ... "**

**صدای پسر تحلیل رفت، قطرات عرق روی پیشانیش سر خورد، ضرباتش آرام تر شد و با هق‌هق ادامه داد:**

**" خواهش می‌کنم... این... درد داره ... "**

لویی نفس زنان به در بسته نگاه کرد، به طرفش هجوم برد و دستگیره آن را چرخاند. چند بار این کار را کرد اما در جز تکان های اندکی حرکتی نکرد. اين باعث شد ترس در بند بند وجودش جریان پیدا کند و توانش را برای باز کردن آن بگیرد.

یک قدم به عقب رفت، صدا‌ی هق هق پسر همراه با ضرباتش در ذهنش مثل هیولا می‌چرخید، دیوار ها داشت به طرفش هجوم می‌آورد و گوش‌هایش زنگ می‌زد.

بار دیگر به طرف در رفت و محکم به در کوبید، اما هر لحظه ناامید تر شد، تر‌س هایش مثل بختک رویش افتاد و او را سست تر کرد...

***

  
هری تمام سالن پایین را گشت و اثری از لویی پیدا نکرد، دلش هر لحظه بیشتر به هم می‌پیچید، به طرف پله ها رفت، بخش از پله ها خراب شده و سنگ‌ها و خاک‌هایش اطرافش را پر کرده بود. هری با احتیاط از پله ها بالا رفت، سرش را بالا گرفت و جز پله ها و نورگیر سقفی آن چیزی ندید.   
با حس له کردن جسم‌نرمی سرش را پایین گرفت و به عروسک خرسی که زیر‌پایش بود نگاه کرد. پایش را برداشت و عروسک را از کنار پله برداشت. قسمت‌هایی از عروسک به خاکستری می‌زد و جای یکی از چشم‌هایش خالی بود.

صدای ضربه به چیزی باعث شد هری سرش را بالا بگیرد، فکر کرد خیالاتی شده اما هر لحظه صدای ضربات بیشتر اوج می‌گرفت. عروسک را همان جا رها کرد و با سرعت بیشتری پله ها را طی کرد. صدا حالا نزدیک تر می‌شد. یک طبقه دیگر بالا رفت و گیج به راهرو زل زد تا منبع صدا را تشخیص دهد.

" هری "

صدای آشنای لویی برای یک لحظه بند دلش را پاره کرد، قدمی به جلو برداشت و او را صدا زد:

\- لویی... لویی، کجایی؟

" هری ... "

حالا که صدا خیلی نزدیک بود پس فقط قدم‌هایش را سریع تر برداشت و مقابل یکی از در‌ها ایستاد.

\- لویی، تو اونجایی؟

صدای ضربات محکم به در حکم تایید به افکار هری زد. هری دستگیره را گرفت، چند بار این کار را کرد اما در گیر کرده بود.

\- لویی، برو کنار ، در گیر کرده باید بشکنمش.

هری وقتی صدای خش‌خش کشیدن شدن کفش روی زمین را شنید چند قدم به عقب رفت و با بازویش به طرف در حرکت کرد. چند بار این کار را تکرار کرد و به دردی که در بازویش پیچید توجه نکرد، برای آخرین بار محکم تر به در کوبید، در با صدای بدی باز و هری به جلو پرت شد. سرش را بالا گرفت و با دیدن لویی که سرش را بین دست‌هایش گرفته بود و روی زمین زانو زده بود دلش مثل گچ دیوار فرو ریخت. با عجله به طرف لویی رفت و روبه‌رویش نشست.

\- لویی ...

هری با نگرانی به لویی که چشم‌هایش را بسته بود نگاه کرد، دستش را روی بازوی‌های او گذاشت و گفت:

\- لویی، به من نگاه کن.

هری دست‌های لویی را گرفت و سعی کرد آن‌ها را از روی گوشش هایش بردارد تا بتواند صدایش را بشنوند.

لویی با لمس انگشت‌های گرم هری، دست‌هایش را آزاد کرد.

\- لویی، چشم‌هات رو باز کن.

لویی چشم‌هایش را باز کرد و به تیله های سبز رنگ و نگرانی که به او زل زده بود نگاه کرد.

\- بیا از اینجا بریم.

هری لویی را بلند کرد و او را وادار به حرکت کرد و از اتاق بیرون برد اما پیراهنش برای یک لحظه کشیده شد، برگشت و به لویی که دوباره روی زمین نشست نگاه کرد.

لویی بریده بریده گفت:  
\- نمی‌تونم ...هری ...

دستش را روی قفسه سینه اش گذاشت و صدایش ضعیف تر شد.

\- نمی‌تونم ...نفس ...بکـ ...شم...

هری روبرویش نشست. دستش را روی بازویش کشید و از لرزش بدنش تعجب کرد.

\- اوه خدای من، لو ...

لویی پیراهن هری را چنگ زد و با صدایی که از ته چاه می‌رسید گفت :

\- نمی‌تونم ... نفس ... بکشم...

صدای هری به زور به گوش لویی می‌رسید و شنواییش فقط به نفس نفس زدن های خودش و ضربان شدید قلبش ختم می‌شد.

هری دست مشت شده لویی را گرفت و گفت: لویی، منو نگاه کن.

لویی به سختی سرش را بالا گرفت، هری با دیدن چشم‌های آبی که از اشک برق می‌زد بیشتر نگران شد.

\- لویی، به من گوش کن٬ نفس عمیق بکش ...

لویی با صدای گرفته جواب داد:  
\- نمی... نمی...تو...نم...

-منو نگاه کن، با من نفس بکش.

لویی سرش را به دو طرف تکان داد.   
هری دست راستش را بالا آورد و صورت لویی را قاب گرفت، دست سردش را روی لباسش محکم تر گرفت و گفت:

\- لویی... آروم... با من نفس بکش.

لویی به چشم‌های هری زل زد و حرکت قفسه سینه او را زیر دست‌هایشان حس کرد.

\- لویی نفست رو حبس کن...یک، دو...

لویی به سختی نفسش را حبس کرد.

\- حالا آزادش کن ...سه، چهار، پنج ...

لویی نفسش را رها کرد و خودش را با ریتم نفس های هری هماهنگ کرد.

\- خوبه لویی ... خیلی ‌خوبه .

لویی این کار را چندبار تکرار کرد، وقتی نفس هایش عادی شد مشتش را زیر دست هری آزاد کرد و چند لحظه گیج به هری زل زد.‌  
هری شستش را روی گونه اش کشید و با لبخند گفت: موفق شدی.

صدا‌ی آرام و بم هری صداهای ذهنش را به عقب راند. گرمای نفس های هری و تب‌دست هایش را احساس کرد اما هم‌چنان قفسه سینه اش درد می‌کرد.

هری دست‌های عرق کرده لویی را گرفت، برای یک لحظه از سرمای آن تعجب کرد. دست‌هایش با دست‌های خودش پوشاند و سپس آن‌ها را بالا گرفت و نفس داغش را بین درز انگشت هایشان" ها " کرد.

\- می‌بینی لویی، گرما رو احساس می‌کنی، پس تو خوبی.

لویی خودش را به قفسه سینه هری نزدیک کرد و لب های خشکش را تکان داد: فکر کردم الان می‌میرم.

هری لویی را به خودش نزدیک تر کرد تا در آغوشش جا بگیرد.  
\- تو خوبی لویی، فقط یه حمله عصبی بود، همین، الان خوبی ... الان پیش منی.

هری همزمان با زمزمه کردن کلمات دم گوش لویی، دست‌هایش را نوازش وار پشت کمرش کشید.

لویی چشم‌هایش را بست و لمس‌های هری و عطرش مثل ماده اعتیاد آور باعث شد بیشتر احساس کرختی بکند.   
هری بدون هیچ چشم داشتی اجازه داد لرزش بدن لویی در آغوشش آرام تر شود. وقتی نفس‌های او آرام شد او را از قفسه سینه اش جدا کرد. به مژه های لویی که هنوز خیس بود و چشم‌هایش چشم دوخت، آرامشی که صبح در چشم‌هایش سوسو می‌زد حالا کمرنگ شده بود.

\- بهتره از اینجا بریم، می‌تونی بلند شی؟

لویی سرش را تکان داد، با کمک هری بدن سستش را از زمین جدا کرد و سپس هردو از ساختمان خارج شدند.

***

زین نیم‌ساعت بود که کنار باقی اسب‌ها ایستاده بود، دیگر داشت کلافه می‌شد، به ساعتش نگاه کرد و سپس سرش را چرخاند و با دیدن هری و لویی اخم کرد.  
\- معلوم هست شما کجایین، همه چی رو ول کردین کجا ...

وقتی نزدیک تر شدند، زین حرفش را خورد و با دیدن صورت رنگ پریده لویی و لباس های خاکیشان گفت: شما حالتون خوبه؟

هری جواب داد: آره زین، ببخشید معطل شدی، یک اتفاقی افتاد.

هری دستش را از پشت لویی برداشت و هردو ایستادند.

زین مشکوک بهشان نگاه کرد، به طرف لویی رفت، با نگرانی گفت: لویی، خوبی رفیق ؟

لویی سرش را تکان داد و آرام گفت: آره، خوبم.

\- چه اتفاقی براتون افتاد ؟

لویی به طرف اسب رفت، زین به طرف هری رفت و گفت: چی شده هری؟

\- بعدا برات می‌گم زین، بهتره الان بریم پیش نایل و گرگ.

هری خواست به طرف اسبش برود اما زین بازو‌های هری را به طرف خودش کشاند و گفت: همین الان بگو هری.

هری با نگاهش به لویی اشاره کرد و آرام گفت: بذار یکم حالش بهتر شه برات می‌گم زین، البته خودم هم کامل نمی‌دونم.

زین بازو‌های هری را ول کرد.  
\- باشه، بعدا بهم بگو ... بهتره راه بیفتیم.


	29. ترس

باران با شدت خودش را به پنجره می‌کوبید. هیزم‌ها در شومینه می‌سوخت و صدایش همراه شرشر باران گوش هری را نوازش می‌کرد. روی مبل و روبروی شومینه خلوت کرده بود، البته تمام امروز هری سنگینی‌ای که در هوا ساکن بود را حس می‌کرد، نیاز داشت این احساسات را روی کاغذ خالی کند، دفترش را باز کرد و با خودنویسش مشغول نوشتن شد.

_"دفترچه خاطرات عزیزم_   
_امروز بعد از آن ساختمان نفرین شده، صحبت کردن با او سخت شده است، کنجکاوی دارد مثل موریانه ذهنم را می‌خورد می‌توانم جلو بروم و سر صحبت را باز کنم ولی نمی‌خواهم دوباره همه چیز را به یادش بیاورم._

_آن ساختمان و اتفاقات پس آن هنوز از تنمان نرفته. عوض کردن لباس های خاکی تنها یک بهانه بود چون من هنوز حسش می‌کردم. وقتی او به آرامی سوار اسب شد، مسیری که تا خانه پدری نایل طی شد، وقتی نایل به شوخی گفت که هنوز بیژامه پدربزرگ مرحومش را در کمد دارد، او فقط لبخند کوتاهی زد، در حالی که می‌دیدم او گاهی با نایل کل‌کل می‌کرد. حتی سر ناهار با غذایش بازی می‌کرد، کمتر صحبت می‌کرد، مطمئنم چیزی این وسط درست نیست، دیدنش آنقدر سخت نبود من آن را به وضوع می‌دیدم با هر نگاهی که سعی می‌کرد از من بدزد، من در قعر آن چشم‌های آبی می‌دیدم، غمی به وسعت اقیانوس را._

_شاید کمی ترسو شده‌ام، در پس تمام اتفاقات این چند ماه، از دست دادن کول و تمام زندگی ای که در فرانسه داشتم، هنوز ترس و ناامیدی هست، احساسات عظیمی را پشت سر گذاشتم اما هنوز بار آن را روی شانه هایم حس می‌کنم، هنوز ترس عظیمی از ترک کردن دارم، ترک کردن احساساتی که زمانی خیلی ارزش داشت، احساساتم به کول، به خانواده ام و به دانشگاه و حالا همه پوچ بنظر می رسند. نمی‌دانم آن ها از اول هم ارزش نداشتند یا دیگر ارزششان را از دست داده اند._

_هنوز ترس از دست دادن اطرافیانم را دارم. من حتی او را ندارم ولی از دست دادن او می‌ترسم، از دست دادن نه به معنی رفتنش از این دنیا، زندگی فقط به گذراندن روز ختم نمی‌شود، چون گاهی آنقدر در خودت غرق می‌شوی که غرق شدن دیگران را نمی‌بینی، از دست رفتن آن‌ها، از دست دادن لبخند هایشان را و درنهایت رخت بستن زندگی از وجودشان. من این را نسبت به او احساس کردم، تمام مدتی که در آغوشم بود، در تمام امروز حس کردمش ولی جلو نرفتم، انگار در آغوشم بود، هنوز نفس های داغش، نبض تندش و لرزش خفیف بدنش را حس می‌کردم. انگار این لحظه تا الان کش پیدا کرده و هردو در آن گیر کرده ایم..._

لویی لیوان آب را روی کابینت گذاشت، خواست برگردد اما دستی روی شانه اش قرار گرفت و بعد صدای زین را شنید.  
\- خوبی لویی؟ امروز خیلی تو خودت بودی.

لویی به کابینت تکیه داد : آره خوبم.

\- تو و هری دست به یکی کردین در مورد امروز به من نگین؟

\- نه، دست به یکی نکردیم.

\- پس فقط راز دار خوبیه!

\- آره، فکر کنم هست.

لویی در حالی که سیگاری گوشه لبش می‌گذاشت گفت: تو و لیام خوبین؟

\- چرا یهو اینو پرسیدی؟

\- باهامون نیومد، اتفاقی بینتون افتاده؟

\- نمی‌دونم اسمش رو می‌شه اتفاق گذاشت یا نه!

\- منظورت چیه؟

زین نگاهش رو به روبرو داد: لیام از وقتی برگشته عجیب شده، غیر مستقیم از من دوری می‌کنه و ...

صدای برخورد محکم پنجره ها به یکدیگر باعث شد حرف‌ زین نصفه بماند و دست هری روی کاغذ سر بخورد و دست از نوشتن بردارد. دفترش را بست و به صدای قدم های با عجله ای که روی پارکت پیچید گوش سپرد. حفاظ های چوبی مدام باز و بسته می‌شد و کنار صدای باران سر و صدای بلندی ایجاد می‌کرد. هری آنقدر غرق نوشتن شده بود که متوجه بارشی که حالا شکل طوفان گرفته بود نشد.

هری سرش را برگرداند و به نایل نگاه کرد.

\- چی شده؟

\- باید بریم بیرون حفاظ هارو ببندیم، بارون خیلی شدید شده.

لویی و زین وارد پذیرایی شدند، نایل برادرش را صدا زد:  
\- گرگ!

گرگ از پله ها پایین آمد و بارانی‌ای که دستش بود را به نایل داد.

نایل در حالی که بارانی را می‌پوشید گفت:   
\- خودمون حلش می‌کنیم.

همین که خواست کلاه را روی سرش بگذارد همه جا تاریک شد.

\- فاک!

زین: عالی شد، برق‌ها رفت‌.

صدای روشن شدن کبریت و بلافاصله نور کم‌سویی پذیرایی را روشن کرد. لویی کبریت را جلوی صورتش گرفت و گفت: شمعدونی کجاست نایل!

نایل در آن تاریکی چشم‌هایش را چرخاند، با نور کمی که از بیرون می‌آمد، شمعدانی را از روی میز برداشت، لویی جلو رفت و حباب شمعدانی را برداشت و فیتیله آن را آتش زد.

صدای طوفان و برخورد پنجره ها به هم هنوز قطع نشده بود.  
نایل: زود باش گرگ.

لویی: وایسین من و زین هم بیایم، کار سریع تر پیش می‌ره.

نایل: باشه، هری چندتا شمعدونی دیگه تو اتاق ها هست و چندتا شمع زیر کابینت آشپزخانه خونه، ممکنه آمادشون کنی.

هری بلند شد و گفت: حتما.

لویی و زین سراغ پنجره های حیاط پشتی و نایل و گرگ سراغ پنجره های ورودی رفتند. هری شمعدانی را برداشت و به طرف آشپزخانه رفت، کابینت طبقات پایین را باز و بسته کرد و وقتی شمع ها را پیدا کرد آن هارا برداشت.

زین دستش را از روی جداره چوبی حفاظ آرام آرام برداشت.

\- تموم شد؟

لویی کلاهش را کمی بالا آورد تا بتواند چفت ها را چک کند، قطرات باران که روی صورتش شلاق می‌زد این کار را دشوار می‌کرد. فانوس را بالا گرفت و گفت:  
\- آره سفت شد.

زین نفسش را آزاد کرد: خوبه، من می‌رم پیش نایل و گرگ تو برو تو ببین هری چی کار کرد.

لویی سرش را تکان داد و به داخل خانه برگشت، پالتو‌اش را که خیس شده بود از تنش در آورد. در حالی که نفس نفس می‌زد سراسر خانه که با شمع و تور نارنجی رنگ روشن شده بود از نظر گذراند.

با صدای قدم های کسی، سرش را به طرف پله ها برگرداند و کلاهش را از پایین آورد، هری با دیدن لویی سرعت قدم هایش را کند کرد و بعد کنار پاگرد ایستاد. نور شمعدانی که دستش بود روی صورت لویی می‌تابید و قطرات باران که از پیشانیش روی گونه اش لیز می‌خورد را بازتاب می‌کرد.

\- خیس شدی.

لویی موهایش که کمی خیس شده بود را از پیشانیش کنار زد و گفت: چیزی نیست.

\- تموم شد؟

\- نه کاملا، زین رفت پیششون، تو کمک نمی‌خوای؟

\- نه، تقریبا همه جا شمع گذاشتم.

\- خوبه، ممنون.

\- برو کنار شومینه گرم شی.

لویی حرفی نزد و به طرف شومینه رفت، روبروی آن روی مبل نشست و به شعله های آتش که می‌سوخت نگاه کرد.

هری با فنجان‌هایی که دستش بود وارد پذیرایی شد، به نیم رخ لویی و صورتش که هنوز از خیسی برق می‌زد نگاه کرد و سپس جلو رفت و گفت: چایی آوردم، گرما می‌کنه.

لویی فنجانی که به طرفش دراز شده بود گرفت و آرام تشکر کرد، آن را بین پاهایش گذاشت و دست‌های کرختش را دور آن حلقه کرد.  
هری کنارش نشست و جرئه از فنجان خودش خورد و سپس سکوت بینشان را شکست و گفت: بهتری؟

لویی سرش را برگرداند و به هری نگاه کرد: چی؟

\- منظورم بعد اتفاق های امروز بود... من ...

هری کمی این دست و آن دست کرد و بعد ادامه داد: بعد اون ماجرا دیگه حالت رو نپرسیدم.

\- آره، بهترم، فقط یکم خسته‌ام.

هری لبخندی به چشم‌ های خمار لویی زد، در صورتش پیدا بود که دارد با خواب می‌جنگد. هری نگاه خیره اش را از او گرفت و از فنجان چایش نوشید و وقتی تمام شد به فنجان خالی نگاه کرد.

متوجه نشد کی سنگینی چیزی را روی شانه اش افتاد، سرش را کج کرد و متوجه لویی شد که حالا چشم‌هایش را بسته بود و در حالی که سرش روی شانه او بود به خواب رفته بود.

هری عضلاتش را منقبض کرد، به فنجانی که بین دست های لویی شل شده بود نگاه کرد، آرام آن را از بین دست هایش جدا کرد و کنارش روی عسلی گذاشت.

سرش را کمی کج کرد تا صورت لویی را ببیند، شعله های آتش روی صورت مثل لکه های زرد و نارنجی می‌درخشید٬ موهای نم دارش کمی پیشانیش را پوشانده بود و آرام نفس می‌کشید.

هری به نگاه خیره اش ادامه داد، او باید جلوی احساساتش را می‌گرفت، احساساتی که داشت در رگ و ریشه اش جریان پیدا می‌کرد و مسدود کردن این جریان مثل حبس کردن نفس‌هایش بود. هر لحظه سخت تر می‌شد، هر لحظه برای یک نفس بیشتر تقلا می‌کرد، آخر او چطور می‌توانست بدون هوا زندگی کند؟

لبخندی زد، چیزی که صبح انتظارش را می‌کشید حالا کنارش بود، خیلی نزدیک. می‌خواست دست هایش را باز کند و لویی را به قفسه سینه اش تکیه دهد اما هیچ حرکتی نکرد. دستش را همان جا نگه داشت تا مبادا هر حرکت اضافه اش آرامش او را بهم بریزد.

اما این آرامش طولی نکشید که از بین رفت، زین، نایل و گرگ با سر و صدا وارد شدند و در را محکم بستند.

لویی سر جایش پرید، چشم‌هایش را باز کرد و اطراف را نگاه کرد و بعد روی هری چرخید، چند لحظه گیج به او نگاه کرد تا موقعیتی که بود را تشخیص بدهد.

گرگ وارد پذیرایی شد: بارون عجیبی گرفته‌.

لویی با شنیدن صدای گرگ از هری فاصله گرفت. هری لبخندش را خورد و سرش را به طرف سه نفری که حالا وارد پذیرایی شده بودند گرداند و گفت: خسته نباشین.

نایل: ممنون هری، شماهام همین طور٬ کارتون تموم شد؟

\- آره... من می‌رم براتون چایی بیارم.

هری سریع بلند شد تا خارج شدنش از آنجا لویی با نگاهش او را دنبال کرد. زین کنارش خودش را ولو کرد، دستی به موهای خیسش کشید و آن‌ها را عقب زد.

نایل روی مبل تک نفره نشست و گفت: اتاق های بالا خیلی سرد می‌شن، بهتره همه پایین بخوابیم.

صدای برخورد فنجان‌ها با سینی باعث شد همه سرشان را به طرف هری برگردانند، هری ابتدا سینی را مقابل نایل و گرگ گرفت و به طرف زین رفت.

زین فنجان یکی مانده به آخر را برداشت و گفت: ممنون هری، واقعا نیاز بود.

\- خواهش می‌کنم... لویی تو یکی دیگه می‌خوای؟

\- چی؟

\- یک فنجون چای دیگه.

لویی به سینی و تنها فنجانی که حلقه طلایی رنگ لبه هایش زیر نور می‌درخشید نگاه کرد. سرش را بالا گرفت و رو به هری که منتظر نگاهش می کرد گفت: آره... ممنون.

لویی فنجان را برداشت، هری سینی را روی میز گذاشت و کنار زین نشست، صدای رعد و برق و باران حالا کمتر به گوش می‌رسید و پذیرایی به آرامش نسبی ای رسیده بود. آرامشی که برای لویی جای دیگری کامل می‌شد، حتی سرما وجودش با گرمای ظاهری زیرانگشت هایش گرم نمی‌شد چون از شانه های گرما بخش هری دور شده بود.

زین: با شمع هایی که روشن کردی هری الان قادریم احضار روح کنیم.

نایل: باورم کن دلم نمی‌خواد پدر بزرگ خدا بیامرزم رو دوباره ببینم‌.

\- احتمالا قراره بیاد پیشت و بخاطر اینکه لباس هاشو بخشیدی به بقیه بازخواستت کنه‌.

\- لباس هاش رو دادم به هری و لویی باید یقه اونارو بگیره نه من.

زین دستش را پشت گردن لویی برد، لویی از سرمای پشت گردنش سر جایش تکان خورد.

\- پدربزرگ اومد.

\- لعنت بهت زین‌...

زین خندید: بهتره پدربزرگ رو عصبانی نکنی لویی!

لویی دست زین را عقب کشید و گفت: اوه، خفه شو.

نایل: عوض اذیت کردن دیگران یکم اواز بخون دلمون گرفت.

\- خودت پای پدربزرگ مرحومت رو وسط کشیدی، حالا اگر از صدای من خوشش نیاد چی؟

\- مشکل من نیست، با خودش حرف بزن.

\- بذارین صدام رو صاف کنم.

زین از آخرین جرئه چایش نوشید و بعد چند تا سرفه کرد و گفت: خب، حالا یکم جدی باشین.

لویی: منظورت اینه که جدی باشی؟

\- من همیشه تو کارم جدیم رفیق.

زین فنجانش را روی میز روبرویش گذاشت و بلند شد. به طرف پیانو قدیمی‌ای که گوشه سالن بود رفت. چند دسته شمعدانی که همراه خودش آورده بود را روی پیانو گذاشت و پشت آن نشست.

به نور نارنجی که روی کلاویه ها برق می‌زد نگاه کرد و بعد انگشت هایش را روی آن ها به حرکت در آورد و همراه با نوازیدن کلید ها شروع به خواندن کرد.

صدای باران با هیزم هایی که می‌سوخت همراه صدای زین باعث شده بود همه سکوت کنند و به این هارمونی گوش بسپارند.

  
زین سرش را با ریتم آهنگ تکان می‌داد و انگشت هایش روی کلید ها می‌رقصید.   
لویی سرش را به طرف هری که غرق در آهنگ شده بود برگرداند. با چشم‌هایی که که به زور باز می‌شدند به نیم رخ او و شعله های آتش که در چشم‌هایش منعکس شده بود نگاه کرد و متوجه نشد کی چشم‌هایش سنگین شد و به خواب رفت.

زین نت آخر را زد و بعد سرش را برگرداند و به جمع چهار‌نفره روبرویش نگاه کرد‌.

هری اولین نفری بود که اظهار نظر کرد: خیلی قشنگ بود، من نمی‌دونستم که تو خواننده ‌ای!

زین از پشت پیانو بلند شد: فکر کردی فقط به بقیه مواد می‌دم ؟

هری: نه! البته که نه .

زین خندید و گفت: گاهی تو کلاب می‌خونم، نه همیشه.

هری: بهتر از گاهی خوندن بود.

نایل: شبمون رو کامل کردی!

گرگ: حق با نایله.

زین تعظیم نمادینی کرد و گفت: خواهش می‌کنم.

بعد تعظیم به جمع چهار نفرشان پیوست و تازه لویی را دید:

\- اوه، مثل اینکه یکی اینجا خوابش برد.

هری سرش را چرخاند و متوجه لویی که سرش را در گودی کم مبل تکیه داده بود و چشم‌هایش را بسته بود شد.

\- فکر کنم امروز خیلی خسته شد.

نایل: من می‌رم رخت خواب هارو بیارم.

نایل از پذیرایی بیرون رفت و گرگ هم به کمکش رفت‌.

زین سر جای نایل نشست و به دونفر روبرویش نگاه کرد.

\- هری!

هری نگاهش را از لویی گرفت و گفت: بله؟

\- لویی رو بخوابون رو مبل، گردنش درد می‌گیره.

\- ا... باشه.

هری از مبل کنار رفت و روی زمین زانو زد، بازوهای لویی را گرفت، کوسن‌ها را مرتب کرد و سپس آرام او را روی تخت خواباند.

زین سیگارش را روشن کرد و به هری که حالا به صورت لویی زل زده بود نگاه کرد و گفت: خب، نمی‌خوای بگی امروز چه اتفاقی افتاد؟

هری وقتی مطمئن شد لویی واقعا خوابیده سرش را به طرف او برگرداند و با صدای آرام شروع به صحبت کرد: امروز رفت داخل یک ساختمون، من خواستم جلوش رو بگیرم ولی فایده نداشت.

\- ساختمون؟

\- یک یتیم خونه که انگار تو آتیش سوخته بود.

زین چند لحظه سکوت کرد، هری نمی‌دانست معنی سکوت او چیست، ندانستن همیشه کلافه اش می‌کرد.

\- بهش حمله عصبی دست داد.

\- اوه ، به هر حال ممنون که رفتی دنبالش.

هری اخم کرد:  
\- فقط همین؟ من هیچ وقت اونو اینطوری ندیده بودم.

زین سیگارش را داخل شومینه انداخت و به چهره هری نگاه کرد، خواندن حقیقت از چشم‌هایش سخت نبود وقتی خودش این داستان را از بر بود.

هری سرانجام سوالی که ذهنش را مشغول کرده بود پرسید: لویی تو پرورشگاه بزرگ شده؟

\- یک مدت کوتاه٬ به من چیزی در موردش نگفته!

هری آرزو می‌کرد آن جمله را نشنیده بود، چند ثانیه صبر کرد تا آن جمله را هضم کند و دوباره پرسید: تو از همه بهش نزدیک تری چطور بهت نگفته ؟

\- تو داری بهش نزدیک تر می‌شی!

هری سرش را پایین گرفت، به نقطه نامعلومی خیره شد، جواب های عجیب غریب زین را درک نمی‌کرد. انگار بین یک دریای پر از ابهام دست و پا می‌زد.  
هری زیرلب زمزمه‌ کرد : اون ...اون ازم دور تر می‌شه.

زمزمه هری از پیش گوش زین پنهان نماند، کلافه دستی به صورتش کشید، لویی همه چیز را سخت کرده بود، حالا نمی‌توانست حتی یک جواب درست به او بدهد.

\- تو ازش دور نشو هری باشه؟

هری سرش را بالا گرفت و گیج به زین نگاه کرد. لب هایش را باز کرد اما توان کلماتش برای جواب دادن به آن جمله خیلی ضعیف بود.

نایل و گرگ از پله ها پایین آمدند و به طرف پذیرایی می‌آمدند.   
رخت و خواب هارا یک گوشه گذاشتند و بعد همه چیز مثل همیشه عادی گذشت.

هری یکی از پتو‌هارا گرفت و آن را روی لویی انداخت بعد سرش را روی بالشت گذاشت و به چهره او نگاه کرد، او حتی اگر هم می‌خواست نمی‌توانست از او دور شود نه؟

***

  
هری پتو را از روی خودش کنار زد و به اطراف نگاه کرد، بقیه در خواب عمیقی فرو رفته بودند و صدای باران حالا کمتر شده بود. سرجایش نشست و به ساعت بالای شومینه که سه نصفه شب را نشان می‌داد نگاه کرد. چشم‌هایش را مالید و به طرف دستشویی رفت. وقتی کارش تمام شد پاهایش را روی زمین کشید و به طرف رخت خوابش رفت اما پیش از رسیدن به پذیرایی متوجه لویی شد که روی مبل نیم خیز شده. به طرفش رفت و دستش را روی شانه اش گذاشت.

\- لو!

لویی سرش را آرام به طرف هری برگرداند، هری با دیدن چهره پریشانش و یقه عرق کرده لباسش دوباره گفت: چی شده؟ خوبی؟

لویی نفس عمیقی کشید، کف دستش را روی چشم‌هایش کشید و گفت: هیچی... فقط کابوس بود.

\- یک لیوان آب می‌خوای؟

\- آره.

هری خیلی سریع با یک لیوان آب برگشت، آن را دست لویی داد و روی مبل نشست.

لویی لیوان آب را سر کشید اما هم‌چنان احساس گرما می‌کرد.   
صدای هری باعث شد دوباره سرش را بالا بگیرد، شاید صدای او تنها چیزی بود که تصاویر سیاه پس ذهنش را به عقب می‌راند.

\- می‌خوای باهم حرف بزنیم؟

\- گرمم شده.

هری دستش را بالا آورد و روی پیشانی لویی گذاشت.

\- هری...

\- تب نداری.

لویی مچ دست هری را آرام پایین آورد و گفت: فقط یکم به هوای تازه نیاز دارم، اینجا خیلی خفه است.

هری دستپاچه دستش را کنارش جمع کرد و گفت: بارون کمتر شده بیا بریم بیرون.

لویی بدون مخالفت بلند شد، با یکدیگر سمت در ورودی رفتند و زیر سقف کوتاه آن ایستادند.

هری نگاهش را از روبرو گرفت و گفت: لویی، می‌خوای حرف بزنیم؟  
لویی سرش را برگرداند : در مورد چی؟

\- تو امروز خیلی ساکت بودی، کل این دو روز و من انتظار نداشتم اینقدر ساکت ببینمت. تو توی هتل پر سر و صدا تر بودی.

\- ببخشید ناامیدت کردم.

\- نه...نه ، خب شاید فقط توی شغلت اینطوری هستی!

\- آره، مثل تو.

هری برای یک لحظه حرفی نزد اما لویی ادامه داد: فرصت نشد بهت بگم ولی پریروز واقعا حرکتت شجاعانه بود.

هری با گوشه کتش ور رفت، اگر هوا تاریک نبود احتمالا گونه های سرخش پیدا می‌شد.

\- اونقدر هم... شجاع نیستم.

\- چرا همچین فکری می‌کنی؟

\- چون من هنوز می‌ترسم، تمام این چندماه ترسیدم .

\- ترس از چی؟

هری به طرف مخالف لویی تکیه داد و به زمین که چاله های آب با برخورد هر قطره باران رویش موج های شعاعی درست می‌کرد نگاه کرد و گفت: من همه چیز رو ول کردم، همه‌ی زندگی که تو فرانسه داشتم، خانوادم، شغلم و دانشگام و ...و کسی که دوست داشتم ...

جمله آخر را خیلی آرام به زبان آورد اما از گوش لویی دور نماند.

\- همه این چیزا منو می‌ترسونه...

هری به لویی نگاه کرد و با صدای قوی تری گفت: می‌تونی بفهمی لویی؟ اینکه همه چیز رو ول کنی و بری و بعد ندونی چه اتفاقی می افته.

\- آره، می‌تونم درکت کنم، من هم یک مدت همه چیز رو ول کردم.

\- چی؟

\- تمام زندگیم رو ول کردم توی لایپزیگ.

هری با تعجب گفت:  
\- اوه، نمی‌دونستم، من فکر می‌کردم تو همیشه اینجا بودی!

\- نه، توی دانشگاه اونجا درس می‌خوندم.

\- چی می‌خوندی؟

\- علوم سیاسی.

هری کمی تعجب کرد، دستش را داخل جیبش برد و گفت: و بعد ولش کردی؟ چرا؟

\- زندگی واقعی رو دیدم و بعد چیزی که دروغ بود رو رها کردم، همه چیز رو، حتی زنی که دوستم داشت.

هری انگشت هایش را داخل جیبش جمع کرد، تحلیل کردن آن حرف ها برایش دشوار بود. برای یک لحظه به آن زن غبطه خورد.

\- من هم ترسیده بودم، ولی اگر برمی گشتم باز هم همه چیز رو ول می‌کردم. حاضر شدم بترسم ولی تا ابد ترسو نمونم.

هری لبخند زد: حق با توئه... می‌خواستم با حرف زدن حالت رو بهتر کنم ولی مثل اینکه تو اینکارو کردی.

لویی لبخند زد٬ او هم این‌کار ها را کرد، تمام امروز حضورش را کنار خودش احساس کرد، تمام نگاه هایش، تمام لمس های کوچک و دوست داشتنیش و تمام حرف‌ها و نگرانی هایش.

\- توهم اینکارو کردی. ممنون.

هری نفهمید لویی از کدام کار حرف می‌زند پس فقط گفت: ام...خواهش می‌کنم.


	30. خاکستر

زین بعد از چند روز دوری از کار، بلافاصله بعد از اینکه همه را بدرقه کرد به طرف کافه همیشگیش رفت. در را گشود و صدای زنگوله بالا سرش را به صدا در آورد. کنار پیشخوان ایستاد و رو به پسر جوانی که لیوان ها را خشک می‌کرد گفت: سلام، آقای بیکر هست؟ 

پسر سرش را بالا گرفت: بله، الان صداشون می‌کنم.

زیاد طول نکشید که مرد میانسالی همراه پسر از اتاقک پشت بار بیرون آمد.

\- اوو، زین!

\- سلام

\- منتظرت بودم.

\- کارها فروش رفتن؟

آقای بیکر از پشت پیشخوان به طرف زین آمد و بازویش را گرفت: بیا بشین... دوتا شات برای ما بیار پسر.

\- تابلو ها رو برداشتی، چی شده؟

\- بشین زین می‌خوام در مورد همین صحبت کنم.

زین اخم کرد، صندلی را کشید و دوباره سریع گفت: چی شده؟

\- تابلوهات رو بردن!

\- یعنی چی مکس؟ کی برده ؟

\- گشتابو. چند ساعت پیش بود، هر چی کار بود بردن.

زین با ناباوری به صورت مرد نگاه کرد. مکس با دیدن چهره زین رو به پسر پشت پیشخوان گفت:یک لیوان آب بیار.

زین زیرلب زمزمه کرد: نه... باید برم، متاسفم.

زین با عجله از کافه بیرون رفت، احساس می‌کرد بخشی از او دزدیده شده است. سرعت قدم هایش تا رسیدن به آتلیه‌اش آنقدر زیاد بود که چندبار نزدیک بود تصادف کند. 

چند قدم مانده به آتلیه ایستاد، به خاطر هوای سرد حالا بیشتر به نفس افتاده بود. بزاقش را پایین فرستاد تا گلویش مرطوب شود و بعد متوجه مردهایی شد که داشتند با تابلو‌هایی که دستشان بود بیرون می‌آمدند.  
به طرفشان رفت و بازوی مامور را کشید.

\- چی کار می‌کنید؟

مامور بدون توجه به زین به کارش ادامه داد.  
زین این بار بلند تر گفت:  
\- با شمام، شما حق ندارین این‌هارو ببرید!

مامور رو به زین کرد: این یک دستوره، بهتره مزاحم نشین.

زین سعی کرد تابلو را از دست مرد بکشد:   
\- من اجازه نمی‌دم، اون ها متعلق به منن، شما نمی تونید ببریدش.

مامور پوفی کشید و زین را هل داد:   
\- گمشو تا مجبور نشدم جور دیگه ای بهت بفهمونم. 

زین اخم کرد و عقب نکشید. مامور تابلو ها را روی زمین انداخت و دوباره به طرف آپارتمان رفت.   
زین یقه مامور را کشید و هلش داد، مرد ناخواگاه یک قدم به عقب رفت.

\- گفتم دستت رو بکش هرزه.

مامور اخم کرد:  
\- مثل اینکه واقعا حالیت نیست. باشه خودت خواستی...

زین با کنایه گفت:   
\- اوه، مثلا می‌خوای چه غلطی بکنی؟

مامور از جیبش بطری نقره ای رنگ و مستطیل شکلی در آورد و ان را روی کوپه تابلو ها ریخت‌.

\- نه، نه ...نمی‌تونی این کار رو کنی...

مرد فندکش را روشن کرد، زین مچ دستش را گرفت تا جلویش را بگیرد. این بار مامور با باتومی که دستش بود محکم به قفسه سینه زین زد، زین تلو‌تلو خورد و با شدت روی زمین افتاد. 

" هی، هی ، هی ... " 

صدای آشنایی بین آن همهمه آمد، اما زین پیش از آنکه به خودش بیاید صدای جرقه های آتش بلند شده بود و نور نارنجیش را روی صورتش منعکس کرد.

لیام که تازه از راه رسیده بود مقابل مامور ایستاد.  
\- چی کار می‌کنید؟

\- این رو به رفیق کله پوکت بگو.  
رو به بقیه مامور ها کرد و گفت: بریم کارمون تمومه.

لیام برگشت و به زین که نگاه خیره اش به روبرو بود نگاه کرد. مقابل او زانو زد و بازوی هایش را گرفت.

\- زین!

\- جلوشون رو بگیر لیام... 

لیام دستش را روی بازوی زین کشید و به چهره آشفته‌اش نگاه کرد. سعی کرد از سر جایش بلند شود و حتی دردی که در پایش پیچید جلویش را برای بلند شدن نگرفت، تلو‌تلو خوران به طرف آتش رفت. لیام چند قدم مانده به آتش کمر زین را گرفت و او را عقب کشید.

زین سعی کرد دست لیام را پس بکشد.   
\- دستت رو بکش لیام.

\- زین، لطفاً، خودت رو می‌سوزونی.

زین این بار بلند تر داد زد:  
\- به درک٬ لعنت بهت لیام، ولم کن. 

لیام روبروی زین ایستاد و بازوهایش را گرفت.

\- زین، خواهش می‌کنم، بیا بریم.

زین روی بازوهای لیام سر خورد و روی زمین نشست. توان پاهایش رفته بود، انگار ریشه وجودش مثل صحنه مقابلش سوخته بود و یک کالبد خاکستری به جا مانده بود، یک نگاه خیره و یخ زده که کنار شعله های آتش که در آن منعکس می‌شد به صورت لیام دهن کجی می‌کرد.   
احساسات عظیمی در سینه‌اش جمع شده بود، صدای جلز و ولز سوختن بوم ها مثل سوهان روح بود. ذره ذره تمام وجودش را می‌خراشید تا جایی که جز براده هایش چیزی از او باقی نگذارد.

لیام بازوی زین را چنگ زد، باید او را از این صحنه دور می‌کرد. هر چند این قرار بود تا ابد در ذهنش مهر شود اما این تنها کاری بود که می‌توانست بکند. بدن سست زین را بلند کرد و گفت:  
\- بیا بریم.

وزن زین مثل پر سبک بود، مثل یک شبح...کمرش را محکم تر گرفت تا بیشتر وجود فیزیکیش را درک کند. هیکل زین زیر دست هایش مثل بلند کردن مجسمه ای بی روح بود.

لیام در را باز کرد. در را همان طور که زین را بغل گرفته بود بست. با نگرانی به صورت زین نگاه کرد. زین نگاهش داخل آتلیه چرخید. جای خالی تابلوهایش قد یک اقیانوس روی سینه اش سنگینی می‌کرد. 

زین دست لیام را از دور کمرش برداشت، این اولین حرکتش بود. لیام صدایش زد اما صدایش به سختی به گوشش می‌رسید.   
زین دور تا دورش را دوباره نگاه کرد، چند ردپا روی زمین به چشم می‌خورد و جز چند تابلو، پایه چوبی نقاشی و پالت هایی که روی میز شلخته افتاده بودن چیزی در اتاق دیده نمی‌شد. 

زین صدای آرام گفت: دیدی لیام؟ همه چیز رو بردن...

لیام جلو آمد، دستش را نوازش وار روی بازوی زین کشید: عزیزم.

زین یک قدم جلو رفت، دستش را مشت کرد و این بار صدایش کمی جان گرفته بود : من هیچ کاری نکردم ...

خنده ای عصبی کرد : به همین سادگی...

جلو‌تر رفت و کنار میز ایستاد، دستش را روی موهای قلمو‌هایی که داخل لیوان بودند کشید: همه چی دود شد...

صدای افتادن لیوان به سکوت اتاق پایان داد٬ زین این بار داد زد: همه چی... همه چی ...

تمام وسایل روی میز را با یک حرکت زمین انداخت، با لگد به چهار پایه کوبید.

\- لعنت به این ...

سراغ دیوار ها رفت و در حالی که تمام کاغذ ها را از روی دیوار می‌کند گفت: لعنت به این... به این ... به همشون...

لیام جلو رفت، شانه های زین را از پشت گرفت: زین 

\- ولم کن... 

زین دست لیام را عقب زد٬ برگشت، عصبانیت حالا بند بند وجودش جریان داشت‌. همه آن سکوت فقط آرامش پیش از طوفان بود. صورتش سرخ شده بود و نفس نفس می‌زد و لیام بدون لمس کردنش هم لرزش بدنش را حس می‌کرد. 

\- دیگه چه اهمیتی داره لیام ؟ 

به اطرافش اشاره کرد : چه اهمیتی داره، چه اهمیتی ...

صدای زین شکست و رفته رفته بغضش پدیدار شد: چه اهمیتی...

لیام جلو رفت، پیش از اینکه زین روی زمین سقوط کند او را در آغوشش گرفت و نشست.   
زین با صدایی که می لرزید گفت: دیگه نمی‌دونم چی کار کنم لیام.

لیام دست هایش را نوازش وار پشتش کشید، دستش را میان موهایش برد و سرش را روی شانه چپش گذاشت.

\- نمی‌دونم...

بغضش با هقی که از گلویش خارج شد شکست و اشک های گرمش شانه لیام را خیس کرد.  
\- دیگه هیچی ندارم.

لیام بوسه ای روی موهایش گذاشت.  
\- هی، من هنوز اینجام.

دستش را روی کمرش کشید: همیشه اینجام، باشه؟

زین سرش را از روی شانه اش بلند کرد، لیام با دیدن چهره پریشانش، مژه های بلندش که خیس شده بود و چشم های دردمندش قلبش مچاله شد.   
\- لیوم.

لیام لبخند زد. دستش را بالا آورد و موهای شلخته زین را کنار زد. صورتش را قاب گرفت و رد اشک را از آن پاک کرد. 

\- جانم. 

\- پیشم بمون. 

\- من الان پیشتم عزیزم. 

\- قول بده.

لیام صورتش را جلو آورد و لب های زین که حالا سرخ تر بنظر می رسید بوسید. زین چشم هایش را بست و او را همراهی کرد. لیام شستش را نوازش وار روی گونه اش کشید و وقتی از لب های زین جدا شد پیشانیش را به پیشانی او تکیه داد: قول می‌دم. باهم حلش می‌کنیم باشه؟

زین لبخند زد: باشه.

لیام صورتش را عقب آورد: فعلا بیا بریم درمانگاه من.

زیربغل زین را گرفت تا او را بلند کند. زین اخم کرد و گفت: پام درد می‌کنه.

\- اشکال نداره وزنت رو بنداز روی من.  
زین دستش را دور گردن لیام انداخت و بعد هردو آهسته از آتلیه خارج شدند.

***

هری یکبار دیگر تیتر بالای سرش را خواند. بعد در را زد و چند قدم عقب رفت.

حدود دو دقیقه منتظر ماند تا بالاخره در باز شد. هری به چهره لیام لبخند زد.  
\- هی 

\- هری! انتظار دیدنت رو نداشتم.

\- فقط اومدم یه سر بزنم.

\- بیا تو.

لیام کمی عقب رفت تا هری وارد شود. بعد صورتش را برگرداند و با دیدن چهره گرفته لیام گفت: بد موقع که نیومدم؟

لیام که در افکار خودش سیر می‌کرد گفت: هان؟

هری پشت گردنش را خاراند : گفتم بد موقع اومدم؟

\- نه، نه خوش اومدی. چیزی می‌خوری؟

\- فقط یک لیوان آب.

لیام به طرف آبدارخانه کوچک درمانگاه رفت، هری دم در ایستاد. لیام بطری را باز کرد و لیوان را پر کرد، اما ذهنش آنقدر مشغول پسری که روی تخت خوابیده بود شده بود که متوجه نشد لیوان سر ریز شده. هری با نگرانی جلو رفت و بطری را از دست لیام گرفت: لیام!!

لیام به خودش اومد و به لیوان نگاه کرد؛ به آبی که روی میز ریخته بود و از لبه آن چکه می‌کرد.

لیام دستش را به پیشانیش کشید و گفت: متاسفم هری، الان پاکش می‌کنم.

لیام یک دستمال برداشت و آن را روی میز کشید. هری دستش را گرفت و متوقفش کرد.

\- اتفاقی افتاده؟

\- فقط حواسم پرت شد. معذرت می‌خوام.

\- مهم نیست، فراموشش کن، بیا بریم بیرون.

لیام پارچه را ول کرد و پشت سر هری راه افتاد. هردو کنار در روی پله ها نشستند. هری به نیم رخ متفکر لیام نگاه کرد و گفت: ما زیاد آشنایی نداریم ولی اگر بخوای می‌تونی حرف بزنی.

لیام نفسش را با آه بیرون فرستاد، کمی جابه‌جا شد تا سیگارش را از جیبش در بیاورد، یک نخ گوشه لبش گذاشت و جعبه را سمت هری گرفت: یک نخ می‌خوای؟

هری یک نخ برداشت. لیام سیگار خودش و سپس او را روشن کرد و دودش را بیرون داد.  
\- امروز صبح یه اتفاقی افتاد.

\- خب.

\- تو زین رو می‌شناسی درسته؟

\- آره، تقریبا، اتفاقی افتاده ؟ اون صبح پیش ما بود بعد همه که از خونه هوران ها بیرون زدیم راهمون جدا شد.

\- یکم بعد اون، من اومده بودم به زین سر بزنم.

لیام پک دیگری به سیگارش زد و تمام ماجرای امروز را برای هری تعریف کرد و حالا سبک تر از قبل شده بود.

\- همین بود، اگر ناراحت شدی متاسفم.

\- نه، نه... خوبه که حرف زدی.

\- گیج شدم، از برلین که برگشتم اونجا وضعیت بدتر از اینجا بود، اونا جلوی هر چیزی رو می‌گیرن، هرچی پیش چشمشون جدید باشه براشون خطر محسوب می‌شه، من نمی‌دونستم به اینجا هم کشیده شده.

لیام کلافه موهایش را کنار زد: نمی‌دونم چی کار کنم٬ اصلا چه کاری از دستم بر می‌اد؟

\- فکر کنم همین‌که بدونه تنها نیست کافیه.

\- اون عاشقشه هری، عاشق کارشه، حتی بیشتر از موسیقی.

\- فقط باید بهش زمان بدی، می‌تونی... اممم...نمی‌دونم، آتلیه اش رو درست کنی؟

\- آره، بنظر فکر خوبی می‌آد.  
لیام لبخند زد: ممنون که باهام حرف زدی هری.

هری جواب لبخندش را داد، لیام دست هایش را روی پاهایش گذاشت و بلند شد: بهتره بریم تو.

وقتی هردو دوباره وارد درمانگاه شدند، لیام بلافاصله گفت: من فراموش کردم ازت بپرسم چی کار داشتی!

\- فقط می‌خواستم راجع به راجر بدونم. می دونی همون که نیش خورده بود.

\- اها، البته، دیروز مرخص شد، وقتی بهش گفتم علت اصلی اینکه زنده مونده تو بودی چهره اش دیدنی بود.

\- اوه ... 

\- بنظر شرمنده بود ولی خب به روی خودش نیاورد آن‌چنان، به هرحال کار تو عالی بود.

\- ممنون.

لیام در اتاق معاینه را باز کرد. هوا داشت رو به تاریکی می‌‌رفت و نور سرخ رنگ روی اتاق سایه انداخته بود. لیام جلو رفت و روی تخت نشست. دستش را روی گونه زین گذاشت و آرام گفت: زین، بیدار شو.

زین آرام پلک زد، وقتی چشم هایش را کامل باز کرد چهره خندان لیام اولین چیزی بود که دید.   
\- داره شب می‌شه. بهتری؟

زین روی ساعدش بلند شد و با صدای گرفته گفت: هنوز یکم سرم درد می‌کنه.

زین سرش را برگرداند و با دیدن هری گفت: نگفتی مهمون داریم.

هری چند قدم جلوتر آمد: سلام.

زین: سلام. 

لیام: من می‌رم چایی بیارم.

زین روی تخت نشست.   
هری به در نگاه کرد و گفت: لیام زیادی نگرانته.

\- اوه٬ جدی؟

\- البته.

\- لویی حالش چطوره؟

\- خوبه، چرا یهو اینو پرسیدی؟

\- تو هم نگران اون بنظر می‌اومدی.

پیش از جواب هری لیام داخل شد. سینی را روی میز کنار تخت گذاشت: اینم از این.

زین سرش را بالا آورد و لب های لیام را کوتاه بوسید: ممنون لیام.

لیام پلک نزد. هری دستپاچه گفت: اممم... پس شما ؟

زین: آره هری، مثل تو.

لیام:چی؟ من متوجه نشدم!

زین این بار به هری نگاه کرد: چرا خودت نمی‌گی هری؟

هری لب‌هایش را تر کرد، نگاهش روی زین و لیام رد و بدل شد، لب‌هایش را باز کرد اما هیچ آوایی از آن خارج نشد.

زین دست هری را گرفت، هری نگاهش به دست‌هایشان و صورت زین رد و بدل شد.   
\- خب من، من هم‌جنسگرام.

***

سه نفرشان کنار بار ایستاده بودند. زین به پیشخوان تکیه داد و رو به بار‌من گفت: یک بطری شامپاین لطفاً.

دستش را پشتش برد، همان لحظه هری گفت: هی، فکر کنم این رو من باید حساب کنم.

زین پول را توی جیبش برگرداند و ابرویی بالا داد: باشه، پس مهمون تو.

هری چند سکه روی میز گذاشت، بطری شامپاین را برداشت و گیلاس هایشان را پر کرد.   
لیام گیلاسش را بالا گرفت و گفت: پس به سلامتی خودت می‌نوشیم.

هری گیلاس‌هایشان را بهم زد و صدای برخوردشان در صدای خنده اش گم شد.

لیام به بار تکیه داد و گفت: خب هری، در حال حاضر به عنوان یک دکتر چی کار می‌کنی؟

\- مطالعه؟

\- فقط همین؟ یعنی هیچ جا کار نمی‌کنی؟

\- یکم داستانش طولانیه، قبلا پیش دکتر کارترایت بودم ولی دیگه نمی‌تونم اونجا برگردم. می‌دونی ولش کردم و برگرشتنش یکم خجالت اوره.

\- درسته، پس الان بیکاری؟

هری در حالی که شرابش رو می‌نوشید، شانه بالا انداخت: می‌شه اینطور گفت.

\- من خیلی دنبال یک دستیار می‌گردم.

زین روی شونه لیام آویزان شد: چه قدر طولش می‌دی لیام.

رو به هری کرد : لیام می‌خواد دستیارش بشی.

هری: جدی؟ این عالیه.

لیام: پس می‌تونیم قرار داد ببندیم؟ فردا صبح چطوره؟

هری: خوبه موافقم.

زین با گیلاسی که دستش بود به در ورودی اشاره کرد: ببین کی اومده.

هری سرش را برگرداند و متوجه لویی شد. پشت سرش لیلی، اما و نایل وارد شدند. لویی جلو تر آمد، چهره اش حالا واضح تر شده بود و حالا کمی با صبح فرق داشت، پایین موهایش کوتاه شده بود ولی هم‌چنان طبق عادت جلوی موهایش را بالا داده بود. 

لویی که تا الان اطراف را نگاه می‌کرد با حس کردن سنگینی نگاه هری سرش را برگرداند. با دیدن هری کنار زین و لیام کمی تعجب کرد و قدم هایش را به طرفشان تند کرد.وقتی بهشان رسید دستش را که روی کمر لیلی پایین آورد.

\- چه تصادفی! شما هم اینجایین.

پس از سلام و احوال پرسی، نایل و اما به طرف یکی از میزها رفتند. لویی همراهشان رفت و یکی از صندلی ها را برای لیلی کشید و بعد از پچ پچ ریزی به طرف آن سه نفر برگشت.

\- چی شده که اینجا جمع شدین؟

لیام: به خاطر هریه.

لویی رو به هری کرد: اوه جدی؟ به چه مناسبت؟

لیام سرش را دم گوش لویی برد و تمام مدت هری با استرس بهشان نگاه می‌کرد. 

وقتی لیام سرش را عقب برد، هری منتظر واکنش لویی ماند. لویی لبخند ریزی زد و رو به هری گفت: که اینطور.

و تنها همین، فقط همین یک کلمه و یک لبخند!

***

همه مشغول صحبت بودند، زین آنقدر نوشیدنی خورده بود که دیگر حرف هایشان فقط ناشی از مستی بود. لویی به حرف های نایل گوش می‌داد و هری فقط از دور نگاهشان می‌کرد. گاهی بین بحث لیام و زین شرکت می‌کرد اما در نهایت فکرش به طرف لویی می‌رفت.

لویی از بقیه عذرخواهی‌ کرد، بلند شد و با هر قدم که نزدیک می‌شد ضربان قلب هری را بالاتر می‌برد. هری خودش را مشغول نگاه کردن به شراب باقی مانده ته گیلاس نشان داد اما حرارت بدن لویی را که کنارش ایستاده بود، احساس می‌کرد   
\- خب، چرا تنها ایستادی هری؟

\- تنها نایستادم.

\- موقعی که اومدم خیلی خوشحال بنظر می‌اومدی و حالا دیگه اون برق توی چشمات نیست.

هری سرش را به طرف لویی برگرداند: یک سوال بپرسم؟

\- بپرس.

\- تو از قبل می‌دونستی؟

\- راجع به حرفی که لیام زد؟ 

\- آره.

\- اون گفت که تو همکارش شدی.

هری گیج پرسید : چی؟

لویی ابروهایش را بالا داد: چیز دیگه ای بوده؟

\- آ... یعنی... نه. 

لویی لبخند ریزی به چهره دستپاچه هری زد و برگشت و کمرش را به بار تکیه داد و با تاخیر دوباره گفت:   
\- آره، می‌دونستم.

\- چی؟

\- کارت خیلی زشته هری.

هری برای یک لحظه احساس بدی پیدا کرد و بی‌حال گفت: هان؟

\- چرا برای چیزی به این مهمی یه نوشیدنی برام نگرفتی؟

\- اوه!

تنها حرفی بود که از لب های هری خارج شد، بعد کم کم حالت گرفته چهره اش تغییر کرد: من فکر کردم...

\- فکر کردی بعد اینکه بفهمم ازت متنفر می‌شم؟

\- نه، اونطوری هم نه...

\- اگر می‌خواستم ازت متنفر شم همون شب مهمونی اتفاق می‌افتاد.

هری با یادآوری آن شب قرمز شد، لویی تمام جزئیات آن شب را به یاد داشت.  
\- پس خیلی وقته که می‌دونی.

\- البته و برام مهم نیست اگر مطرحش نکردم، چیزهای مهم تری بود که بخوام بهش توجه کنم.

هری حس کرد گونه هایش بین حرارت نفس هایشان بیشتر گر گرفته. 

\- هی، اون‌طوری نگام نکن.

\- چطوری نگات کردم؟

\- بی‌خیال، نوشیدنی من چی می‌شه؟

\- زین تقریبا کل بطری رو خورده.   
هری رو به بار‌من گفت: دوتا آبجو لطفاً. 

مرد سریع آب جو‌هایشان را روی میز گذاشت. هری لیوانش را برداشت و رو به لویی گفت: اولش داشتی دست می‌نداختی؟

لویی از آب جو اش نوشید و شانه ای بالا انداخت:   
\- یک جورایی.

\- خوب حداقل معلومه حالت خوبه.

لیام بین بحثشان پرید: متاسفم هری، ولی من باید زین رو ببرم خونه تا کار دستمون نداده.

\- باشه، مشکلی نیست.

لیام سریع تشکر کرد و بازوی زین را کشید و هردو از بار خارج شدند.

لویی: بیا بشین. 

هری کنار بقیه نشست. ساعت عدد هشت و پنج دقیقه را نشان می‌داد. صدای زنگوله در بلند شد. نگاه افراد داخل بار یک لحظه، روی مردهایی که با یونیفورم های سبز و بازوبند‌های قرمز وارد شدند، چرخید.

هر چهار ‌نفرشان کنار پیشخوان ایستادند. یک نفرشان با خونسردی کاغذی از جیبش در آورد و رو به بار‌من گفت: رئیستون؟

مرد مسنی که کنار پیشخوان بود جلو آمد و گفت: بله، خودم هستم.

\- بگو صدای موسیقی رو قطع کنند. 

مرد با اشاره کوتاهی دستور داد.   
افسر کاغذ را هل داد و گفت: دیگه نمی‌خوام صدای این موسیقی جاز رو بشنوم. تو این کامل توضیح داده شده، متوجه‌ای؟

مرد سر تکون داد: بله قربان.

\- خوبه حالا چندتا نوشیدنی برای ما بیار.

هر چهار نفرشان روی میز کنار لویی نشستند. لویی سعی کرد نسبت بهشان بی‌توجه باشد. اما فضای سنگین حاکم و صدای ساکسیفون که قطع شده بود باعث شده بود صداها بلند‌تر شنیده شوند.

هری به نیم رخ گرفته لویی نگاه کرد: لویی.

لویی: بهتره دیگه بریم.

لویی ایستاد و بقیه هم وادار به این کار کرد. با هم از کنار میز گذشتند.  
کیف اِما زمانی که خواست آن را از روی میز بردارد به زمین افتاد. وقتی خواست آن را بردارد، دست مردانه ای کیف را برداشت. اِما سرش را بلند کرد و به افسر نازی که بلند شده بود نگاه کرد.

دستش را دراز کرد و آرام گفت: ممنون.

افسر کیف را دست او داد و گفت: بیشتر مراقب باشید. نایل سرش را برگرداند، اما دیدن لبخند و طرز نگاه آن مرد اصلا به دلش ننشست. دستش را پشت کمر اما گذاشت و بلند گفت: ببخشید، ما باید بریم.

نایل، اِما را همراه خودش از آنجا دور کرد. لویی وقتی از کنار میز می‌گذشت با شنیدن آن صدای آشنا یک لحظه ایستاد.

\- چه قدر خوش‌حالم که می‌بینمت لویی!

لویی سرش را برگرداند.

\- متوجه نشدم کنار ما نشسته بودی.

\- اوه جدی؟ ولی من از یک کیلومتری متوجه بوت شده بودم آلفرد.

آلفرد عصبی خندید: می‌بینم که حالت بهتره!

لویی لبخند زد:  
\- البته، عالیم!

\- گویا خیلی برای رفتن عجله داری.

\- یکم فضا غیرقابل تحمل شده بود.

\- البته، می‌تونی فرار کنی. مثل همیشه.

لویی یک قدم جلو رفت و به چشم های قهوه ای مقابلش چشم دوخت.  
\- حرف حسابت چیه؟

\- حرفی نیست، گفتم که، می‌تونی بری.

سرش را جلو آورد و دم گوش‌ لویی ادامه داد: به هتلتون یا شاید بهتر بگم پناهگاه یتیم‌ها و بیوه ها و آدم‌های فراری.

لویی نفسش را در صورت مستطیلی آلفرد فوت کرد. حالا اخم ریزی کرده بود و با نگاهی دوستانه نبود نگاهش می‌کرد.

هری که با فاصله از آن‌ها ایستاده بود جلو رفت و دست مشت شده لویی را گرفت.   
\- لو!

لویی مشتش را باز کرد، تنها فاصله ای که باقی مانده بود پر کرد و پایش را روی پوتین آلفرد گذاشت و به صورتش که سعی داشت درد را منعکس نکند نگاه کرد: همین‌کار رو می‌کنم آبراهام. 

لویی یک قدم به عقب برداشت و بعد رو به هری گفت: بریم هری.

* * *

هیتلر با وجود اینکه خودش هنر خونده بود ولی تو اون زمان جلوی هنر و موسیقی مدرن گرفته می‌شد در واقع جلوی هر تفکر جدید گرفته می‌شد و افکار مدرن اون دهه با افکار نازی ها در تداخل بود، اگر می‌خواید بیشتر بدونید. می تونید هنر منحط در رایش سوم رو سرچ کنید.


	31. ارنست

هری به اِما که در حال مرتب کردن میزش بود نگاه کرد، سرفه ای کرد و گفت: سلام

اما سرش را بالا آورد و با دیدن هری لبخند زد: هری٬ تویی، سلام. با لویی کار داری؟

\- آره، هستش؟

\- آره، می‌تونی بری تو‌.

هری تشکر کرد، به سمت در دفتر که کرکره ای، قسمت شیشه ای اش را پوشانده بود رفت و در زد.

صدای ضعیف لویی بلند شد، هری در را تا نیمه باز کرد و به داخل دفتر نگاه کرد. لویی روی زمین و کنار میز نشسته بود و پسر‌بچه‌‌ای که هری حدس زد ارنست باشد مقابلش بود.

\- مزاحم نیستم؟

\- نه هری، بیا تو.

هری وارد شد و در را بست.

لویی رو به ارنست کرد: زود باش ارنست، من منتظرم.

ارنست غر زد: باشه دیگه، دارم حل می‌کنم.

لویی اخم کرد: دارم می‌بینم، چند دقیقه است فقط بهش زل زدی.

ارنست مداد را گوشه لبش گذاشت:  
\- دارم فکر می‌کنم.

لویی حرفی نزد و سرش را بالا گرفت و به هری نگاه کرد: کاری داشتی هری؟

\- کار واجبی نبود، فقط...   
دست هایش را بهم قفل کرد: فقط خواستم حالت رو بپرسم.

لویی چهره حیرت زده‌ای به خودش گرفت اما صدای ارنست باعث شد نگاهش را از هری بگیرد.

\- حلش کردم.

لویی به کاغذ ها نگاه کرد. حضور هری کمی تمرکزش را بهم ریخته بود. چند‌بار کاغذ را بالا و پایین کرد و روی آن خط کشید: این هایی که دورش خط کشیدم رو دوباره حل کن.

\- خیلی بی‌رحمی.  
ارنست لب‌هایش را آویزان کرد: می‌شه هرولد بیاد پیشمون بشینه ؟

\- هرولـ...

هری لبخند زد و وسط حرف لویی پرید: آره البته.

هری چهار زانو نشست، حالا لویی و ارنست مقابل هم و هری کنارشان نشسته بود.

لویی: فکر نکن چون هری اومده قراره سختگیر نباشم.

ارنست: باشه.

لویی: حلشون کن‌.

هری دستش را زیر چانه اش گذاشت و گفت: پس دارین ریاضی حل می‌کنین؟

لویی: من بهش درس می‌دم، چون که...خودت می‌دونی فکر کنم.

هری: آره، فقط کلاس شبانه است؟

لویی: نه، توی روز تقسیمش می‌کنیم، چون من سرم شلوغه.

ارنست از جایش بلند شد : حلشون کردم، حالا می‌تونم برم؟

لویی دفتر را گرفت و گفت: باید اول چکشون کنم.

ارنست پایش را روی زمین کوبید: ولی من خسته شدم.

هری دوباره به لویی زل زد و دیدن گرد خستگی در چشم‌هایش آنقدر برایش دشوار نبود.   
هری: من می‌تونم چکش کنم؟

لویی کمی مکث کرد و سپس شانه ای بالا انداخت: باشه.

ارنست لبخند زد و دستش را دور گردن هری حلقه کرد : ممنون، اون همش ایراد می‌گیره، دیگه دوسش ندارم.

هری خندید. لویی به ارنست که هنوز از گردن هری آویزان شده بود نگاه کرد و با چشم‌هایش به او هشدار داد، ارنست پوفی کشید و دست‌هایش را جدا کرد.

هری به اعداد و ارقام روی دفتر نگاه کرد، دست خط لویی کنار دست خط بچگانه ارنست باعث شد لبخند بزند. لویی به‌جای دفتر به نیم رخ هری نگاه می‌کرد؛ چشم‌هایش روی کاغذ بالا و پایین می‌شد و سیبک گلویش آرام تکان می‌خورد.

هری: خب این مشکلی ...  
هری سرش را برگرداند و با دیدن ارنست که دست‌هایش را روی میز گذاشته و به خواب رفته بود گفت: مثل اینکه یکی اینجا خیلی خوابش می‌اومد.

لویی نگاه خیره‌اش را از هری گرفت و متوجه ارنست شد.  
هری سرش را برگرداند: تمرین هاش درست بود.

\- ممنون هری.

لویی بلند شد، کنار ارنست نشست و شانه اش را تکان داد: هی، اینجا نخواب کوچولو‌.

ارنست شانه‌هایش را تکان داد و با لحن خواب‌آلود گفت: نمی‌خوام.

لویی ارنست را بلند کرد.

ارنست: نههه.

لویی لبخند زد: فقط یه تغییر مکان کوچیک.

هری کمرش را چرخاند و به لویی که نشست و ارنست را روی مبل گذاشت نگاه کرد. ارنست سرش را روی پاهای لویی گذاشت و خودش را روی مبل جمع کرد. لویی متوجه اش شد، سرش را برگرداند و دستش را بین موهای ارنست برد، پسر صورتش را به پای لویی مالید. لویی لبخند ریزی زد و به نوازش موهایش ادامه داد و هری داشت به خریدار این نوازش ها حسادت می‌کرد.

\- تو پدر خوبی می‌شی!

لویی به هری نگاه کرد:  
\- هیچ وقت طعم واقعیش رو نچشیدم پس فکر نکنم.

\- گاهی معنای بعضی چیز‌ها توی نبودنش نهفته است.

\- دوست ندارم بزرگ بشه.

\- چرا؟

\- وقتی بزرگ می‌شی؛ حقایق برات تغییر می‌کنن و وقتی حقایق تغییر می‌کنن؛ دنیا و آدم ها هم عوض می‌شن.

هری به جمله لویی فکر کرد و سپس گفت: می‌ترسی مثل الان نگاهت نکنه؟

\- عوض شدن نگاه آدم‌ها سخته، حتی از رفتنشون هم سخت تره.

\- نمی‌دونم، اینطوری بهش فکر نکردم. ولی نظرم همونه و دلیلش هم بهت می‌گم، تو نسبت بهش احساس مسئولیت می‌کنی، این کاملا مشخصه.

لویی دوباره به ارنست که حالا نفس های آرام می‌کشید نگاه کرد. نمی‌دانست احساسات او فقط مسئولیت بود یا فقط عذاب وجدان...

***

  
**1930(پنج سال پیش)- لایپزیگ**

**هوا تاریک بود، خیابان ها در سکوت غریبانه ای فرو رفته بودند، در آن خلوت سه مرد قدم برمی‌داشتند. نور چراغ های خیابان مسیرشان را روشن می‌کرد**. **تابلو ای میان آن تاریکی خودنمایی می‌کرد که رویش کلمه "کافه " حک شده بود.**

**لویی رو به دو نفر پشت سرش کرد: بریم این‌جا، بنظر بازه.**

**لویی به طرف کافه رفت و در را گشود. میزهای دایره‌ای شکل خالی بودند، دکور چوبی کافه و حباب های زرد رنگ هارمونی گرمی ایجاد کرده بود. دختر جوانی پشت پیشخوان که مقابلش چند چهار پایه قرار داشت ایستاده بود و روی آن دستمال می‌کشید.**

**صدای قدم هایشان باعث شد دختر سرش را بالا بیاورد و رو به آن‌ها بگوید : کافه بسته است آقایون‌.**

**بِن، مردی که از همه قد بلند تر بود به پیشخوان نزدیک شد، ردیف نوشیدنی ها و گیلاس هایی که در قفسه ها به چشم می‌خورد را از نظر گذراند و به دختر مقابلش که پیشبند سفیدی روی پیراهن سبز رنگش بسته بود نگاه کرد: روی در نوشته بود " باز است " .**

**دختر اخم ریزی کرد: بله، ولی از الان بسته است.**

**لویی: هی، ما فقط چندتا نوشیدنی می‌خوایم باشه؟ بعد می‌ریم.**

**مرد مسن تری از اتاقک پشت بار بیرون آمد و در حالی که دست هایش را خشک می‌کرد گفت: چه خبره؟**

**دختر در حالی که هم‌چنان نگاهش به آن سه نفر بود گفت: این آقایون گفتند نوشیدنی می‌خوان و من گفتم بستیم.**

**مرد مسن تر نگاهش را روی آن سه نفر برگرداند و گفت: اشکال نداره. سفارششون رو بگیر.**

**وقتی آن سه نفر روی یکی از میزها جا گرفتند، دختر جوان جلو آمد و پرسید: چه نوشیدنی‌ای میل دارید؟**

**\- یه بطری ویسکی و یک کوکا‌.**

**لویی سیگاری گوشه لبش گذاشت و آن را روشن کرد، بن به دودی که از لب‌های نازک لویی خارج شد نگاه کرد و گفت: نگفتی لویی، می‌خوای چی کارش کنی؟**

**لویی دستش را داخل کتش برد و کاغذی از جیبش در آورد و گفت:**   
**\- هنوز چند نفر موندن که امضاش کنن.**

**\- واقعا فکر می‌کنی جواب می‌ده؟ یک استاد رو به همین راحتی بیرون کنن؟**

**لویی نیشخند زد، تفاله سیگار را داخل جاسیگاری تکاند و گفت: البته آلفرد. این تازه اولشه.**

**آلفرد لبخند زد و به شانه لویی زد: خوشحالم، دیگه کون یهودیش رو جمع می‌کنه و می‌ره.**

**صدای برخورد ظرف ویسکی با میز به مکالمه‌‌شان پایان داد. دختر لیوان ها را روی میز گذاشت و بعد برای مرتب کردن به طرف باقی میز‌ها رفت.**

**بن بطری را برداشت و در آن را باز کرد و در حالی که لیوان خودش و آلفرد را پر می‌کرد گفت: با بیرون کردن اون چیزی عوض می‌شه؟**

**اخم ریزی بین ابرو‌های لویی نشست به جلو خم شد و گفت: این قدر سطحی نگاه نکن بن، این فقط شروعشه. فکر می‌کنی به همین راحتی دست می‌کشیم. الان هم خیلی‌ها طرف ما هستند.**

**بن کاغذ رو برداشت و به جمله ای که انتهای کاغذ بود نگاه کرد:«انقلاب عظیمی را که ما در نظر داریم به وجود بیاوریم اساس آن روی این فلسفه پایه گذاری شده است که اگر خطر یهود از آلمان دور نشود دیر یا زود یهودیان دنیا را می بلعند و آقا و فرمانروای دنیا خواهند شد.*»**

**آلفرد کاغذ را از دست بن کشید و گفت: بی‌خیال بن، فعلا از نوشیدنیت لذت ببر.**

**بن کاغذ را رها کرد و دوباره لیوان‌هایشان را پر کرد. صحبت هایشان تا زمانی که دیگر چیزی از بطری باقی نمانده بود ادامه داشت.**

**" ببخشید. "**

**هر سه‌شان سرش را برگرداند و به دختر نگاه کردند.**

**\- داریم کافه رو می‌بندیم.**

**آلفرد لیوانش را بالا آورد و با لحنی که کمی به‌خاطر مستیش کشدار شده بود گفت: می‌بینی هنوز نوشیدنیم تموم نشده.**

**\- می‌تونید ادامه‌اش رو بیرون میل کنید.**

**آلفرد بلند شد، مچ دست دختر را گرفت و گفت: چرا برامون نوشیدنی نمی‌ریزی، مگه وظیفه‌ات نیست؟**

**لویی به گردبند دختر که ستاره داوود آن زیر چراغ برق می‌زد نگاه کرد و گفت: یک روز این کار آرزوت می‌شه، پس بهتره به حرفش گوش کنی.**

**آلفرد خندید: البته، حق با اونه.**

**دختر با خونسردی به چشم های قهوه ای آلفرد زل زد، به صورتش تف کرد و با زانو به وسط پای او کوبید.**

**آلفرد خم شد و از درد اخم کرد، دختر از فرصت استفاده کرد و دستش را آزاد کرد.**

**آلفرد از بین دندان های کلید شده‌اش گفت:**   
**\- دخترِ هرزه...**

**دختر چند قدم به عقب رفت و از داخل پیشبندش تفنگی در آورد و آن را بالا گرفت: برین بیرون.**

**لویی با حیرت به تفنگ و به چشم های مشکی دختر زل زد، آرام از سر‌جایش بلند شد و گفت: هی، لازم به این کار نیست.**

**دختر تفنگ را به طرف لویی گرفت و داد زد: گفتم برین بیرون. می‌تونید صحبت های مزخرفتون رو همون جا بکنید.**

**لویی به دست های دختر که دور دسته تفنگ قفل شده بود و می‌لرزید نگاه کرد و سرش تکان داد و با پوزخند گفت: تو نمی‌تونی شلیک کنی.**

**دختر جهت تفنگ را تغییر داد و شلیک کرد، صدای افتادن پیکری روی زمین در صدای انفجار محو شد.**

**لویی سرش را برگرداند و به جای خالی بن نگاه کرد.**   
**آلفرد که زودتر متوجه شده بود، به طرف دختر رفت، لوله تفنگ را گرفت و دختر را روی زمین پرت کرد.**

**لویی کنار بن زانو زد و صدایش زد: بن...**

**همان لحظه صدای مردی بلند شد: اینجا چه خبره؟**

**مرد مسن به پیکر دخترش که روی زمین بود نگاه کرد و گفت: شما چه غلطی...**

**اما صدای شلیک گلوله بار‌ دیگر در فضا ‌پیچید و صدای مرد را برای همیشه خاموش کرد.**

**\- یهودی‌‌های احمق.**

**لویی سرش را برگرداند، طول کشید تا موقعیت را تشخیص بدهد، اول نگاهش به پیکر دختر روی زمین افتاد، به چشم‌هایش که به سقف زل زده بود و سرخی ای که از میان موهای قهوه‌ایش پارکت را رنگ کرده بود. گوش‌هایش زنگ می‌زد و صدای ضربان قلبش کنار این زنگ در سرش می‌پیچید.**

**آلفرد با خونسردی به جسد دختر نگاه کرد، روی زانوی راست خم شد و تار‌ موهای دختر را از صورتش کنار زد، با ترحمی ساختگی گفت: دختر بیچاره.**

**سرش را بلند کرد و متوجه جفت کفش‌هایی که از زیر پیشخوان پیدا بود، شد. بلند شد و بعد یقه فردی که پشت آن پنهان شده بود کشید.**

**\- تو حرومزاده کوچولو!**

**پیش از آنکه یک گلوله دیگر نثار پسر بچه ای که زیر دست هایش می‌لرزید بکند، لویی از سرجایش بلند شد و مچ دست آلفرد را گرفت و داد زد: چه غلطی می‌کنی؟**

**\- اون همه چیز رو دید، می‌خوای همینطوری نگاهش کنم؟**

**لویی اخم کرد: چی؟ اون فقط یه بچه است.**

**آلفرد کلافه جواب داد:**   
**\- خب که چی لویی؟ می‌گم همه چیز رو دیده.**

**\- خفه شو. قرار نبود کسی رو بکشیم.**

**آلفرد به ابروهای گره خورده لویی نگاه کرد و چشم‌هایش را چرخاند:**   
**\- قرار نبود ؟ لویی ...اوه لویی، فکر کردی قرار نیست برای پیروزی خون کسی ریخته شه؟ قبولش کن٬ هر چیزی بهایی داره.**

**لویی یقه آلفرد را گرفت و کمرش را به پیشخوان کوبید: بهاش رو دوتا آدم بی‌گناه می‌دن؟**

**\- فقط دو قطره خونه، خوشحال نشدی؟ دوتا یهودی کمتر. چی می‌شه؟**

**لویی سرش را به صورت آلفرد کوبید و یقه‌اش را ول کرد. آلفرد روی زمین سقوط کرد.**

**لویی تفنگ را از روی زمین برداشت، موهایش را عقب داد و رو به آلفرد گفت: یادت نره اینجا کی دستور می‌ده، بهتره فعلا خفه شی تا تو رو هم به جسد های کنارت اضافه نکردم آبراهام.**

**آلفرد دستش را زیر بینیش کشید و رد خون روی انگشت هایش نگاه کرد، بعد سرش را بالا آورد و به صورت عرق کرده و سرخ لویی نگاه کرد.**

**\- منو اینطوری صدا نزن.**

**لویی جلوی آلفرد زانو زد، کرواتش را کشید و باعث شد سرش به عقب خم شود: نفس داغش را در صورتش فوت کرد و گفت: هر جور دلم می‌خواد صدات می‌زنم، قبل اینکه با خون نیمه یهودیت دیوار های اینجا رو رنگ نکردم برو پیش بن.**

**لویی کرواتش را ول کرد و او را روی زمین انداخت. آلفرد با آستینش زیر‌بینیش کشید، از سر‌جایش بلند شد و به لویی نگاه کرد که گلوله های باقی مانده را از خشاب آن خارج می‌کرد.**

**\- جز حرف و شعار هیچی نیستی لویی.**

**لویی با تن صدای آرام تری گفت: کرکره‌ها رو بکش.**

**کتش را در آورد و بدون نگاه کردن به چشم های دختر آن را روی صورتش انداخت. به خون که از گوشه کتش تا زیر‌پاهایش کشیده شده بود نگاه کرد. بینیش را بالا کشید و تفنگ را روی یکی از میزها انداخت.**

**اطراف را نگاه کرد تا اثری از آن پسر بچه پیدا کند. با دیدن نوک کفش هایش که از کنار یکی از بشکه ها معلوم بود جلو‌تر رفت و به پسر بچه ای که بدنش را در کنج آن مچاله کرده بودند نگاه کرد. روی زانویش نشست، پسر بچه با دیدن لویی پاهایش را بیشتر در خودش جمع کرد.**

**لویی با دیدن صورت رنگ پریده و خیس پسرک صورتش جمع شد، سعی کرد با ملایم ترین لحن حرف بزند: هی، من کاریت ندارم.**

**پسر بچه دست هایش را محکم تر دور پاهایش حلقه کرد و سرش را به دو طرف چرخاند.**

**لویی دست‌هایش را بالا برد: ببین من هیچی ندارم. متاسفم که صدام بالا رفت.**

**پسر بچه چند لحظه به لویی نگاه کرد. لویی دستش را به طرفش دراز کرد و گفت: نمی‌ذارم اون بهت آسیب بزنه، باشه؟**

**پسربچه با تردید دستش را دراز کرد، لویی با ملایمت دستش را گرفت و او را بلند کرد، پسر بچه دست هایش را روی شانه های لویی گذاشت‌. لویی در اتاقک را باز کرد و پسر‌بچه را روی صندلی نشاند. دستمالی از جیبش در آورد و آن را در دست‌های کوچکش گذاشت.**

**\- من زود برمی‌گردم باشه؟**

**پسرک سرش را تکان داد. لویی لبخند زد و گفت: اسمت چیه؟**

**پسر لب‌هایش را جمع کرد و با آرام ترین صدای ممکن گفت: ارنست.**

***

  
هری بار سوم بود که لویی را صدا می‌زد، این‌بار شانه‌اش را تکان داد و گفت: لو !

لویی سریع سرش را برگرداند و به هری نگاه کرد.

\- حالت خوبه؟ سه‌بار صدات زدم.

لویی به زمین نگاه کرد و گفت:  
\- ببخشید، حواسم نبود.

هری سکوت کرد و به با نگرانی به صورت لویی نگاه کرد. لویی بلند شد و کوسن را زیر سر ارنست گذاشت و بعد به هری که نگاهش از روی خودش کنار نرفته بود کرد: چی شده هری؟

\- فکر کنم من باید این سوال رو بپرسم. دیشب یکم عجیب غریب بود، می‌خواستم ببینم چطوری و انگار که حدسم درست بود.

هری به کبودی دست‌های لویی اشاره کرد و ادامه داد: دستت چی شده؟

لویی به چشم‌های هری که مشکوک بود نگاه کرد، از اینکه اینقدر خودش را در برابر آن پسر لو می‌داد متنفر بود.

\- داشتم یکم تمرین بوکس می‌کردم. بخاطر اونه.

برای هری کاملا مشخص بود که لویی باز قصد فرار کردن داشت، هر قدم به سمت او بر می‌داشت مصادف بود با یک قدم دور شدن او.  
نگاهش دوباره به لویی که میز را مرتب می‌کرد افتاد و این ترس دوباره گریبانش را گرفت؛ ترس اینکه او آنقدر دور شود تا دیگر نتواند آن یک قدم هم به سمتش بردارد.

هری از سرجایش بلند شد، به طرف لویی رفت و دفتری که دستش بود را گرفت.  
\- لویی!

لویی سرش را بلند کرد و دوباره در تله سبز چشم‌های مقابلش گیر کرد.   
\- هری!

\- می‌شه حرف بزنیم؟

\- راجع به چی؟

\- تو!

لویی لب‌هایش را خیس کرد و گفت: خیلی‌خب.

هری خندید. لویی گیج نگاهش کرد و گفت: چرا می‌خندی؟

\- هیچی، خدای من ... کسی بهت گفته حرف زدن باهات سخته و هم سخت نیست؟

\- نه!

\- نمی‌خوام راجع به چیز عجیبی حرف بزنم، فقط یک لحظه مثل جن زده ها نگاهم کردی.

\- باشه.   
لویی به طرف پنجره رفت و ادامه داد: می‌تونی حرف بزنی.

هری به میز تکیه داد و چند لحظه مکث کرد تا حرف‌هایش را آماده کند:   
\- حس می‌کنم داری زیادی به خودت سخت می‌گیری.

لویی پنجره را باز کرد و سیگارش را از جیبش در آورد: راجع به چی سخت می‌گیرم؟

هری تکیه اش را از میز گرفت و روبروی لویی ایستاد،  
\- فقط می‌خوام کمکت کنم. نه برای جبران چیزی، دیگه فکر کنم به اندازه کافی این‌کارو کردیم.

\- چی کار؟

هری از پنجره به آسمان شب نگاه کرد و بعد دوباره به چشم های لویی نگاه کرد، دروغ نمی‌گفت اگر آسمان تیره بیرون را در چشم هایش نمی‌دید٬ بالاخره لب باز کرد و گفت:   
\- فقط دیگه دلم نمی‌خواد طوری باشیم که داریم معامله می‌کنیم.

\- معامله؟

هری نفسش را فوت کرد و گفت: نمی‌خوام طوری فکر کنی که می‌خوام کمکت کنم چون تو، تو این چند ماه کمکم کردی. نمی‌خوام مثل طلبکار‌ها و بدهکار‌ها باشیم..‌.

هری بزاقش را قورت داد و منتظر به لویی نگاه کرد.   
\- می‌خوام این کار رو کنم چون که برام مهمه.

لویی به هری زل زد، قلبش با شدت در سینه اش می‌کوبید طوری که انتظار داشت همان‌جا از سینه‌اش بیرون بزند. هری یک قدم نزدیک شد و گفت: می‌تونیم از همین حالا شروع کنیم.

نخ سیگار از گوشه لب لویی برداشت، لویی گیج مسیر دست های هری را دنبال کرد. عرق سردی که روی گردنش نشسته بود با باد سردی که از پنجره می‌آمد باعث شد بلرزد.

هری سیگار را از پنجره بیرون انداخت و گفت: مثلا بهتر نیست کمتر سیگار بکشی؟

هری دست های لویی را گرفت و رد کبودی روی انگشت هایش را لمس کرد: می‌شه با دست‌هات مهربون‌تر باشی لو؟

صدای هری مثل شعله های آتش به قلب لویی نفوذ کرد، حرارت دست‌هایش زیر پوستش دوید و وجودش را بیشتر گرم کرد. هنوز باد از پنجره می‌وزید اما لویی احساس سرما نمی‌کرد.

هری دست های لویی را بالا گرفت و سرانگشت هایش بار دیگر رد کبودی دست هایش را طی کرد.

\- هری ...

\- اگر یادت رفت بذار من هر روز به یادت بیارم.

هری سرش را خم کرد، چهره‌اش، مژه هایش وقتی که روی صورتش سایه انداخت و رطوبتی که با بوسه کوتاهی روی دست هایش به‌جا گذاشت، یک ثانیه هم طول نکشید، در پلک زدنی از جلوی چشم‌های لویی به سرعت محو شد و صدای بسته شدن در به سکوت اتاق پایان داد.

* * *

* از کتاب نبرد من، آ. هیتلر.


	32. سرگردان

**ادامه فلش بک، 1930- لایپزیگ**

**هیچ احساسی زیر انگشت‌هایش نبود، جز یک لمس سرد هیچ چیز نبود و حالا با نبودنش مثل پتکی روی سر لویی فرود آمد، همیشه همین بود، با مرگ تازه انسان ها معنی زنده بودن را درک می‌کردند. حالا لویی احساسش می‌کرد، بیشتر از هر وقت دیگر؛ با وجود خونی که انگشت‌هایش را رنگ کرد... بدن سرد مرد و قلبی که از تپیدن دست کشیده بود...**

**لویی روی پاهای سستش بلند شد، پاهایش را روی پارکت کشید و دستش را به پیشخوان گرفت تا حقیقتی که روی شانه‌‌هایش سنگینی می‌کرد باعث سقوطش نشود.**

**به آلفرد که پشت به او روی زمین پیکر بن را مخفی کرده بود نگاه کرد و گفت: حالش چطوره؟**

**آلفرد سرش را چرخاند: نیمه هشیاره ولی سریع تر باید یک دکتر ببینتش. اونا ...**

**\- هردوشون مردن.**

**آلفرد از سر‌جایش برخاست و به طرف لویی آمد: می‌شه بگی چی تو سرته لویی؟**

**لویی سرش را بالا آورد و با اخم به آلفرد نگاه کرد: دارم فکر می‌کنم گوهی که زدی رو چطوری جمع کنم، البته اگر دهنت رو ببندی و بذاری!**

**آلفرد لب‌هایش را جمع کرد. لویی از کنارش گذشت و در فضای کم کافه شروع به قدم زدن کرد. کلافه دستی صورتش کشید و موهایش را عقب داد. برای اولین بار در ذهنش از افکار خودش وحشت داشت و به زبان آوردن آن سخت تر بود و انگار فرد دیگری روحش را تسخیر کرده بود.**

**\- لویی، وقت نداریم.**

**لویی ایستاد و سرانجام لب باز کرد: باید از شر این جسد‌ها راحت بشیم.**

**\- خب، منم می‌خواستم همین‌ رو بگم.**

**\- اول اینجارو مرتب می‌کنیم.**

*******

**لویی در اتاق را گشود و سرش را داخل برد. به پسر‌کی که روی نیمکت چوبی جنین وار به خواب رفته بود نگاه کرد. کامل وارد اتاق شد و مقابل او زانو زد.**

**نگاه غمگینش روی صورت معصومش چرخید؛ روی پسر بچه ای که نهایت پنج شش سال داشت.**

**آرام پسر‌ک را بلند کرد و به طرف در پشتی کافه رفت، آلفرد را دید که به بن کمک کرد می‌کرد کنار صندلی راننده بشیند. در عقب را به سختی باز کرد، نگاه آلفرد رویش چرخید: می‌خوای اون بچه رو چی کار کنی لویی؟**

**لویی پسرک را عقب ماشین خواباند و بدون نیم نگاهی به او گفت: به خودم مربوطه.**

**آلفرد حرفی نزد و سوار ماشین شد. به بن نگاه کرد، قطرات ریز عرق از روی شقیقه اش روی گونه اش لیز می‌خورد، صورت رنگ پریده‌اش حتی زیر نور کم سوی خیابان واضح بود.**

**آلفرد ماشین را روشن کرد و گفت: باید سریع تر یک دکتر پیدا کنیم.**

*******

**چند دقیقه بود که در شب به دنبال یک دکتر می‌گشتند، هیچ کس جرات قبول کردن فردی که تیر خورده را نداشت، باید سریع تر عمل می‌کردند وگرنه وضع بن از چیزی که بود وخیم تر می‌شد.**

**آلفرد ماشین را متوقف کرد، لویی از پنجره به بیرون نگاه کرد و گفت: داری شوخی می‌کنی؟ دامپزشکی؟**

**\- چاره دیگه ای نداریم.**

**لویی کلافه نفسش را بیرون داد، در را باز کرد. آلفرد باعجله به طرف بن رفت. دستش را زیربغلش گذاشت و بلندش کرد، بن ناله کرد و وزنش را روی شانه او انداخت.**

**لویی چند ضربه به در زد، در نهایت پس از چند دقیقه انتظار در باز شد.**

**مردی که پشت در بود از بالای عینکش به او نگاه کرد و گفت: بفرمایید.**

**\- ما نیاز به کمک داریم.**

**مرد کمی سرش را کج کرد، عینکش را بالا داد و متوجه آلفرد و بن، که به او تکیه داد بود، شد.**

**\- متأسفم.**

**مرد خواست در را ببندد، اما لویی با گذاشتن پایش لای آن مانع شد.**

**\- خواهش می‌کنم.**

**\- من دامپزشکم آقا نه دکتر!**

**لویی با التماس گفت:**   
**\- لطفاً، ما جای دیگه‌ای نمی‌تونیم بریم.**

**مرد با تردید به چشم‌های آبی مقابلش زل زد، بعد از کمی این پا و آن پا کردن و دید زدن اطرافش سرانجام در را کامل باز کرد و گفت: آروم بیاریدش داخل!**

**آلفرد و بن ابتدا وارد شدند، لویی خیابان های خلوت را دید زد و سپس در را بست.**

**مرد با دست به مبل اشاره کرد و گفت:**   
**\- ببرش اونجا.**

**لویی: خیلی ممنون که کمکمون می‌کنید.**

**مرد با لحن سردی گفت: بعد از این می‌خوام خیلی سریع اینجارو ترک کنید، من دنبال دردسر نمی‌گردم.**

**لویی سرش را به نشان تأکید بالا پایین کرد. مرد به طرف بن که حالا روی مبل خوابیده بود رفت. پارچه خونی‌ای که کتفش را پوشانده بود کنار زد.**

**لویی: می‌تونید کاری براش بکنید؟**

**مرد بدون نگاه به لویی جواب داد: خون زیادی از دست داده ولی تلاشم رو می‌کنم، بقیش به من مربوط نیست.**

*******

**لویی ماشین را مقابل عمارت پارک کرد، تا رسیدگی به وضعیت بن، تصمیم گرفت فکری راجع به آن پسر‌بچه کند، در عقب را باز کرد و به صورت غرق در خواب پسر نگاه کرد. با ملایمت بازوی او را نوازش کرد. پسرک چشم‌هایش را آرام باز کرد و با دیدن فضای ناشناخته اطرافش سرش را گیج در فضای ماشین چرخاند.**

**\- هی!**

**پسر با شنیدن صدا به لویی نگاه کرد؛ به مردی که برایش آشنا بود.**

**\- نترس٬ من نمی‌خوام کاری بکنم.**

**لب های پسرک لرزید و بار دیگر با تردید به لویی نگاه کرد.**

**\- یادته گفتم می‌ام پیشت که تنها نباشی؟ اون آقاهه رو یادته؟**

**پسرک سرش رو تکون داد: همون که ... باهاش ... دعوا کردی؟**

**لویی یا سر تایید کرد: آره. نمی‌ذارم اون اذیتت کنه باشه؟ به من اطمینان داری؟**

**پسرک سرش را بار دیگر تکان داد، لویی لبخند اطمینان بخشی زد و دستش را دراز کرد: حالا می‌خوام ببرمت پیش یه خانوم خوب.**

**پسر دست لویی را گرفت و از ماشین پیاده شد. به طرف در ورودی رفتند اما لویی با کشیده شدن لبه کتش ایستاد‌. سرش را پایین آورد و به پسرک نگاه کرد: چی شده؟**

**\- بابام و خواهرم ... چی شدن؟**

**لویی چند لحظه، با لب‌های باز به چشم‌های منتظر پسرک نگاه کرد.نشست تا هم قد او بشود. باید حقیقت را می‌گفت یا او را در دریای ابهام رها می‌کرد؟ اما هر طور که بود نمی‌توانست بخشی از حقیقت را پنهان کند. چیزی که بقیه از او پنهان کردند، بذر نفرتی که به سادگی در دلش کاشتند و آن، حالا یک درخت بیست و یک ساله شده بود، درختی حالا شاخه ها آنقدر زیاد شده بود که در تمام قلبش رشد کرده بود.**

**\- من دیدمشون، روی زمین ...**

**لویی نفسش را بیرون داد، دستش را روی بازوی‌های کوچک پسر حلقه کرد و گفت: تو پسر قوی ای هستی درسته؟**

**پسر با سر تایید کرد.**

**\- اونقدر قوی هستی که چیزی که ممکنه ناراحتت کنه بگم؟**

**\- چی؟**

**لویی دستش را روی قفسه سینه پسر و متمایل به چپ گذاشت: اون‌ها...از این دنیا رفتن عزیزم، قلبشون خراب شده و دیگه نمی‌زنه!**

**\- مثل مامانم که از این دنیا رفته؟**

**لویی لب هایش را روی فشرد و بغضی که گلویش را مسدود کرده بود با بزاق تلخش پایین فرستاد‌، این سنگین بود، گفتن تمام این حرف ها مثل بار سنگینی داشت زانو‌هایش را سست می‌کرد و لویی نمی‌دانست تا کی توانایی حمل آن را خواهد داشت.**

**لویی دستی به موهای کم پشت پسر کشید و به سختی لب زد.**   
**\- آره، مثل اون.**

**پسرک با بغض گفت:**   
**\- ولی من می‌خوام برگردن.**

**لویی دست‌هایش را باز کرد و پسر را در آغوشش گرفت، نفسش را به سختی بیرون داد و گفت: آدم‌ها وقتی از دنیا برن دیگه بر‌نمی‌گردن عزیزم... ولی بهت قول می‌دم ...قول می‌دم یک روزی اون‌هارو می‌بینی‌.**

**پسرک چند لحظه سکوت کرد و در آغوش آشنا‌ترین غریبه‌ای که برایش مانده بود آرام گرفت اما زیاد طول نکشید تا دوباره دم گوش لویی، با لحن بچگانه اش گفت:**

**\- قراره فراموششون کنم؟**

**لویی آغوشش را باز کرد و دوباره به پسر نگاه کرد:**   
**\- نه، اونا همیشه پیشتن، به آسمون نگاه کن، به ستاره ها، می‌تونی وقتی هر کدوم چشمک می‌زنن پیداشون کنی.**

**پسر‌بچه نگاهش را از آسمان دوباره به لویی دوخت و گفت: فکر کنم فهمیدم.**

**لویی لبخند زد: تو پسر باهوشی هستی، حالا باهام می‌ای؟**

**\- آره.**

**لویی روی پاهایش ایستاد. اما با لمس شدن شستش که اسیر انگشت‌های کوچک پسرک شده بود به پایین نگاه کرد و لبخند زد. او را به سمت در ورودی کشاند و با کلید آن را باز کرد.**

**خدمتکار عمارت اولین کسی بود که با شنیدن صدای کلید به طرفش آمد و با دیدن لویی گفت: خدای من آقا! شما بالاخره اومدین. خانوم خیلی نگرانتون بودند.**

**لویی خواست لب باز کند اما صدای تق‌تق پاشنه های کفش روی سنگ مرمر و صدای آشنایی در راهرو پیچید‌.**

**"لویی ویلیام تاملینسون، بهتره دلیل موجهی برای اینکه تازه ساعت دو نصفه شب اومدی داشته باشی! "**

**لویی با شنیدن لحن شاکی زن مسنی که حالا با فاصله از او ایستاده بود نفس کشداری کشید و گفت: گرتا!**

**چشم‌های قهوه ای زن روی سر و وضع آشفته لویی چرخید و گفت: این چه وضعیه لویی؟**   
**با دیدن پسر بچه چشم‌هایش بیشتر از حدقه بیرون زد: این بچه کیه؟**

**ارنست خودش را پشت پاهای لویی مخفی کرد‌ و دستش را محکم تر گرفت.**

**\- لطفا صدات رو بیار پایین گرتا، نمی‌بینی ترسیده؟**

**گرتا هم‌چنان با اخم به لویی نگاه کرد و با لحن آرام‌تری گفت: منتظر توضیحاتت هستم.**

**لویی چشم‌هایش را در حدقه چرخاند و به طرف ارنست رفت، او را بلند کرد و گفت: چیزی نیست، بیا بریم یک‌جای خوب.**

**لویی بدون توجه به گرتا از کنارش گذشت و از پله‌ها بالا رفت. ارنست را به اتاق خودش برد و بعد از توضیح کوتاهی دوباره برگشت. گرتا با موهای بلوند و کوتاهش که کمی پف داشت و لباس خواب ساتنش پایین پله ها ایستاده بود و به او زل زده بود. لویی پله ها را سریع پایین آمد اما به محض گذاشتن پایش روی آخرین پله عصایی جلوی پایش قرار گرفت.**

**\- او، او، کجا با این عجله؟**

**لویی سرش را بالا آورد و به او نگاه کرد: برات توضیح می‌دم گرتا، ولی الان باید برم.**

**گره بین ابروهای زن تنگ تر شد، عصایش را بالا آورد و روی سینه لویی قرار داد و گفت: همین حالا لویی٬ وگرنه نمی‌تونی پات رو از این خونه بذاری بیرون!**

**\- لطفاً...**

**\- من تا این وقت شب بیدار بودم تا جناب عالی به خونه تشریف فرما شوند و حالا مقابل من ایستادی با این سر و وضع ...**

**چشم‌هایش را روی سرتاپای لویی چرخاند و ادامه داد: و بهم می‌گی بعدا برات توضیح می‌دم؟ اون بچه کیه که آوردی؟**

**\- بچه همکارمه!**

**گرتا خندید: تنها چیزی که به تو یاد ندادم دروغ گفتنه! پس فکر نکن باور می‌کنم.**

**\- می‌خوای همینطوری بازجوییم کنی؟ جلوی پله ها؟**

**گرتا عصایش را پایین آورد و به طرف پذیرایی رفت. لویی هیچ چاره ای جز اطاعت از آن زن نداشت.**

**گرتا روی مبل نشست و با دستش به مقابلش اشاره کرد و گفت: خیلی‌خب، من منتظرم!**

**لویی بدون نشستن روی مبل گفت:**   
**\- اون شب سختی داشته٬ می‌شه باهاش خوب رفتار کنی؟**

**\- این توضیحی نیست که من منتظرشم.**

**لویی لب هایش را کلافه رو هم فشرد: پدرش رو با تیر کشتن، نمی‌تونستم اینطوری ولش کنم.**

**روبروی زن زانو زد و دست‌هایش را گرفت: خواهش‌می‌کنم گرتا، لطفا حواست بهش باشه تا برگردم.**

**زن که حالا کمی نرم‌تر شده بود، یک دستش را آزاد کرد و روی گونه لویی گذاشت: فقط یک چیز بهم بگو.**

**\- چی؟**

**\- تو مقصری؟**

**لویی لب‌هایش را خیس کرد و حرفی نزد، اما همان سکوت و نگاهی که رنگ باخت کافی بود تا گرتا از از همه چیز بود ببرد.**

**لویی دست او را گرفت و زبری چروک هایش را لمس کرد و گفت: درستش می‌کنم فقط اگر بذاری برم.**

**گرتا با نگرانی و اندکی تردید به او نگاه کرد، عاقبت این بازی را حدس می‌زد، همین حالا هم می‌توانست وضعیت او را از چشم‌هایش بخواند.**

**\- بسیار‌خب، مواظب خودت باش!**

**لویی لبخند بی‌جانی زد و بعد بوسه کوتاهی روی دست‌های او از خانه بیرون زد.**

*******

**لویی در زد و دوباره وارد خانه دامپزشک شد، مرد با دیدن لویی رو به بن و آلفرد کرد و گفت: خب، مهلتتون تموم شد، بهتره از اینجا برید بیرون.**

**سپس برگشت و مشغول مرتب کردن وسایلش شد. لویی قدم‌هایش را به طرف مبل سوق داد و گفت: اون حالش خوب نیست!**

**دکتر از روی شانه به لویی نگاه کرد:**   
**\- دیگه کاری از من ساخته نیست، اگر نرید مجبور می‌شم به پلیس زنگ بزنم.**

**لویی اخم کرد اما پیش از اینکه حرفی بزند آلفرد دستش را روی سینه اش گذاشت و گفت: از اینجا می‌ریم، ممنون.**

**بعد این حرف به بن کمک کرد تا بلند شود و بعد هر سه‌شان سوار ماشین، به طرف مسیری مبهم، راه افتادند.**

*******

**لویی ماشین را متوقف کرد. به اطرافش نگاه کرد؛ هوا هم‌چنان تاریک بود و جاده بی‌انتها بنظر می‌رسید، اطرافشان زمین‌های خشک و خالی قرار داشت و سکوتی که در فضا حاکم بود، اتمسفر آن را سنگین تر می‌کرد.**

**\- لویی، بجنب‌. زیاد وقت نداریم.**

**آلفرد فانوس را در دست گرفت و با دست دیگرش صندوق را باز کرد. لویی کنارش ایستاد و به پیکر‌هایی که در پارچه پیچیده شده بود نگاه کرد.**

**لویی پیکر کوچک تر را بلند کرد و به طرف زمین های خاکی رفت. جسد دیگر را با آلفرد کنار جسد دختر گذاشت.**   
**آلفرد بار دیگر به طرف ماشین رفت و با دوتا بیل برگشت. یکی از آن‌ها را دست لویی داد و گفت: دو تا چاله می‌کنیم.**

**لویی با سر تایید کرد، بیل را محکم به زمین خشک و سفت کوبید، پایش را لبه آن گذاشت و خاک را بلند کرد.**

**چند دقیقه همین طور گذشت؛ نفس هایشان و صدای برخورد بیل به زمین تنها صدایی بود که به گوش می‌رسید.**

**لویی به چاله ای که حفر شده بود نگاه کرد، عرق پیشانیش را با آستینش پاک کرد و بیل را یک گوشه رها کرد. آب‌گلویش را پایین فرستاد تا گلوی خشکش را تر کند.**

**بدن مرد را روی زمین کشید، صدای خشی خش ریزی از برخورد سنگ ریزه ها ایجاد شد. لویی جسد را محکم تر هل داد و آن را داخل چاله انداخت. بدون نگاه کردن به آلفرد گفت: بطری شرابت رو بده.**

**آلفرد بطری فلزی را دست لویی داد، لویی درش را باز کرد؛ از بوی الکل بینیش را چین داد و بعد روی زانوی راستش بلند شد و ایستاد.**

**نصف بطری را روی جسد ریخت و دید چطور آن مایع در دل پارچه چرک رنگ نفوذ پیدا کرد و در لکه‌های سرخ رنگی که حالا به سیاهی می‌زد محو شد.**

**باقی بطری را روی جسد دختر خالی کرد. یک لحظه ایستاد و به گوری که کنده بودند نگاه کرد. بینیش را بالا کشید و از جیبش جعبه کبریت را در آورد.**

**چوب کبریت را روی بدنه جعبه کشید، یک بار، دوبار، کبریتی که شکست را دور انداخت و بار دیگر امتحان کرد اما هم‌چنان ناکام ماند.**   
**آلفرد کبریت را از دستش گرفت و گفت: من انجامش می‌دم.**

**لویی سرش را تکان داد و یک قدم عقب رفت. آلفرد کبریت را روشن کرد و آن را روی جسد ها انداخت. با زبانه زدن آتش چند قدم عقب رفت. شعله های آتش وحشیانه تر به طرف آسمان اوج گرفت، اطرافشان را روشن کرد و نور زرد رنگش را روی صورت و لباس های خاکیشان تاباند.**

**لویی سرش را بلند کرد و به دودی که حتی در شب هم واضح بود نگاه کرد. صدای جلز و ولز سوختن جسد‌ها بلند شده بود و دودی که بوی خون می‌داد، بوی بدی که تنها از ذوب شدن گوشت تن جسد‌ها بلند می‌شد.**

**لویی نگاهش را از آتش گرفت و به طرف ماشین رفت. بدن خسته اش را به آن تکیه داد و هوا را نفس کشید، هوایی که هنوز بوی خون می‌داد.**

*******

**لویی سرش را به عقب برگرداند و بن را دید که آرام خوابیده بود. آلفرد به نیم رخ لویی نگاه کرد و گفت: چرا نخوابیدی؟**

**لویی به بیرون و هوا که حالا کم‌کم داشت روشن‌ می‌شد نگاه کرد و لب های ترک خورده اش را باز کرد: خوابم نمی‌بره.**

**خوابش نمی‌برد، شاید دلیلش این بود که آدم نمی‌تواند در کابوس به خواب برود، چشم‌هایش را می‌بست اما جز شعله های آتش چیزی به یاد نمی‌آورد، انگار تمام خاطراتش به آن لحظه محدود شده بود‌.**

**معده اش از خالی بودن بهم می‌پیچید و چند ساعتی بود که حالت تهوع داشت. تکان های ماشین هم وضعش را بدتر می‌کرد.**

**لویی شقیقه هایش را مالید و گفت: نگه دار!**

**\- چی؟**

**\- گفتم نگه دار!**

**\- چرا؟**

**لویی بلند تر گفت: کاری که گفتم بکن!**

**\- باشه، باشه، یک لحظه وایسا.**

**آلفرد فرمون را کج کرد و کنار جاده نگه داشت. لویی در را سریع باز کرد و بین علف‌ها دوید، دستش را روی تنه درخت قرار داد و عق زد. معده‌اش به هم پیچید اما محکم تر عق زد‌. وقتی تنها محتویات معده اش را خالی کرد، بزاقش را با دستمال پاک کرد و بلند شد. هنوز سر معده اش کمی می‌سوخت ولی احساس بهتری نسبت به قبل داشت.**

**پایش را روی زمین کشید و از تپه کم شیپ پایین آمد و به طرف ساحل رفت. به دریای پهناور مقابلش چشم دوخت، به آبی بی‌انتهایی که تا افق ادامه داشت و آسمان که بین خاکستری و آبی در تلاطم بود.**

**او واقعا کجا ایستاده بود ؟ وسط یک خواب؟ یک کابوس طولانی که خیال نداشت به پایان برسد و یا داستانی که پایان باز و غم انگیزی داشت؟**

**تمام این توهمات، تمام این درد و تمام این خستگی نمی‌توانست در خواب یا داستان جا بگیرد. عظیم تر از آن بود؛ مانند دریای مقابلش و عمیق تر؛ چون آن را در قلب و رگ هایش، در بند بند وجودش حس می‌کرد.**

**چشم‌هایش به عزایی سرخ رنگ نشسته بود. انگار قلوه سنگی مسیر نفس هایش را مسدود کرده بود؛ مانند سدی محکم... و خیال فروریختن نداشت‌.**

**چشم‌هایش را بست، به صدای دریا گوش داد. نفس عمیقی کشید که قفسه سینه اش را بی‌قرار بالا و پایین کرد. اجازه داد باد بین موهای آشفته اش بگردد، بین تار و پود لباسش بپیچد و وجودش را از سرما بلرزاند، تا بفهمد که خواب نیست، تا این درد بیشتر در وجودش رخنه کند، تا باور کند که حالا کجا ایستاده‌‌.**

**چشم‌هایش می‌سوخت، از بی‌خوابی یا شاید اشک‌هایی که نریخته خشک شده بودند. به دنیا بازگشته بود، به دنیایی که حالا جور دیگری مقابلش قدعلم می‌کرد.**

**تصاویر پشت پلکش به آتشی بزرگ بدل شده بود که دختری بین شراره ها آن به او زل می‌زد. تمام بدنش بوی این سوختگی را می‌داد، آن دود غلیظ ریه هایش را پر کرده و نفسش را بند آورده بود.**

**جسم سرد و فلزی در جیبش سنگینی می‌کرد. چشم‌هایش را گشود، برآمدگی آن را لمس کرد و سپس تفنگ را بیرون کشید.**   
**آلفرد از دور به طرف لویی که پشت به او ایستاده بود رفت.**   
**"لویی، نمی‌خوای بریم؟ "**

**صدای آلفرد هر لحظه نزدیک تر می‌شد. لویی دسته تفنگ را در دستش گرفت، حسی که در وجودش فوران کرد، آتش زیر خاکستری که ناگهان برخاست و خشمی که زبانه زد تمام جسم و روحش را فرا گرفت.**

**آلفرد شانه لویی را لمس کرد.**

**"لویی. "**

**لویی نفسش را آزاد کرد و برگشت. آلفرد با دیدن لوله تفنگ که مقابل صورتش قرار گرفت دست‌هایش را بالا برد، یک قدم به عقب برداشت و به لویی نگاه کرد.**

**-لویی، می‌خوای چی کار کنی؟**

**\- خودت چی فکر می‌کنی؟**

**آلفرد به لویی نگاه کرد، چشم‌هایش به سرخی می‌زد و رگ پیشانیش که بیرون زده بود حتی از زیر موهای چرب و شلخته اش پیدا بود.**

**\- تو گفتی نمی‌خوای کسی رو بکشی.**

**لویی تفنگ را که در دستش می‌لرزید محکم تر گرفت، نفس هایش حالا سریع شده بود؛ مثل گاو خشمگینی که هر لحظه آماده حمله بود.**

**لویی از بین دندان های کلید شده اش گفت:**   
**\- تو یه استثنایی!**

**\- واقعا؟ پس بهم شلیک کن، یالا لویی، شلیک کن.**

**آلفرد لوله تفنگ را گرفت و به قفسه سینه اش نزدیک کرد: درست همین‌جاست. اون ماشه لعنتی رو بکش.**

**لویی به چشم های مطمئن او زل زد، دسته تفنگ را آنقدر محکم گرفته بود که ناخن‌هایش به سفیدی می‌زد و بدنش آشکارا از خشم‌ می‌لرزید.**

**آلفرد داد زد: ماشه رو بکش لویی!**

**لویی پشت بندش داد کشید: باشه!**

**ماشه را کشید اما هیچ صدای انفجاری بلند نشد، فقط یک " تیک " کوتاه.**

**آلفرد پوزخند زد، لوله تفنگ را گرفت و آن را از دست لویی بیرون کشید، با آرنجش به فک لویی زد و باعث شد محکم روی زمین بیفتد‌.**

**لویی با دست‌هایش روی زمین فرود آمدند و از برخورد کف دستش با سنگریزه و ماسه های ساحل صورتش را جمع کرد.**   
**آلفرد تفنگ را جلویش پرت کرد و گفت: گلوله خیالیت رو حروم خودت کن، چون کاملا از دست رفتی‌.**

**پایان فلش بک**

***

1935- اشتوتگارت

لویی کنار پیشخوان ایستاد و رو به نایل گفت: ارنست رو ندیدی؟

\- نه، ندیدم. اینجا نبود.

\- باز داره از درس فرار می‌کنه!   
لویی با حرص به طرف پله ها رفت، در بین راه از خدمتکارها پرس و جو کرد. اما هیچ کدام از ارنست خبر نداشتند. کم‌کم عصبانیتش داشت جای نگرانی را می‌گرفت. وقتی خواست به طبقه دوم برود با دیدن هری که از پله ها پایین می‌آمد یک لحظه ایستاد. هری سرش را بالا گرفت و با دیدن لویی در پاگرد سرعت قدم‌هایش را کم کرد.

با لبخندی دستپاچه گفت: سلام لویی.

لویی آرام جوابش را داد: سلام.

هری انتهای پله ها ایستاد و دستش را روی نرده قرار داد: ام... دیشب ندیدمت.

\- آره، ارنست رو برده بودم بیرون.

هری آهانی زیر لب گفت، لویی این‌بار صحبت عجیب غریبشان را ادامه داد: تو کجا بودی؟

\- ا... من پیش لیام، یعنی... یکم سرش شلوغ بود، مونده بودم که کمکش کنم.

\- درسته، فراموش کردم که دستیارش شدی.

\- جایی می‌رفتی؟ انگار عجله داشتی!

\- آره، داشتم دنبال ارنست می‌گشتم، ندیدیش؟

هری سرش را به دو طرف تکان داد: نه، ندیدمش. می‌تونم کمک کنم پیداش کنی؟

\- نه ممنون، خودم...خودم پیداش می‌کنم.

\- باشه، پس من ...

لویی کمی عقب رفت تا هری رد بشود.

\- پایین می‌بینمت‌. فعلا.

\- فعلا.

هری از پله‌ها پایین رفت. لویی چند لحظه به رفتنش نگاه کرد و بعد نفس حبس شده اش را بیرون داد. بعد از حرف هایی که پریشب به یکدیگر زدند انتظار این مکالمه را نداشت، او تمام دیروز داشت به این فکر می‌کرد اگر با او روبرو شود چه واکنشی نشان دهد و این اصلا به تصوراتش نزدیک نبود. همه چیز به طریقی عجیب اما در عادی گذشته بود.

لویی به ذهنش کمی استراحت داد، طبقه دوم را هم بالا رفت و وارد اتاق ارنست شد. با دیدن هیئت برآمده روی تخت اخم کرد و به طرف تخت رفت.

دست‌هایش را به کمرش زد و گفت: پس خوابیده بودی تا از درس فرار کنی؟

وقتی ارنست تکان نخورد، لویی اخم کرد، روی تخت نشست و بدن ارنست که زیر‌پتو مخفی شده بود تکان داد: هی، بلند شو تنبل خان!

وقتی جوابی از جانب او دریافت نکرد، پتو را از سرش کشید، اما با دیدن صورت عرق کرده ارنست حرفی که می‌خواست بزند فراموش کرد. روی صورتش خم شد و آرام به صورتش سیلی زد.

\- ارنست... ارنست.

ارنست چشم‌هایش را تا نیمه باز کرد و با صورت تار لویی ر آرام لب زد: لویی...

\- چی شده فسقلی؟

\- گلوم ...

\- گلوت درد می کنه؟

ارنست سرش را تکان داد. لویی دستش را روی پیشانیش کشید و با گرمای غیرعادی که حس کرد گفت: بهت گفته بودم لباس گرم‌تر بپوش.

ارنست خودش را در تخت جمع کرد.  
\- خیلی خب، زود برمی‌گردم‌.

***

هری دستش را روی پیشانی ارنست گذاشت، دماسنج را بیرون کشید و به درجه آن نگاه کرد. دکمه های پیراهن او را باز کرد و گوشی طبی را روی گوش هایش گذاشت به صدای ضربان قلب او گوش داد. وقتی معاینه اش تمام شد لویی بلافاصله پرسید: چی‌شد هری؟

هری از روی شانه اش به لویی که ایستاده بود نگاه کرد و لبخند زد: نگران نباش لویی، فقط سرما خورده.

\- مطمئنی لازم نیست آمپولی چیزی بزنی؟

\- فعلا نه، اگر با استراحت خوب نشد بعد می‌تونیم راجع به اون هم فکر کنیم.

هری موهای ارنست را بهم ریخت و گفت: خوب استراحت کن‌.

ارنست: لازم نیست فعلا درس بخونم؟

هری خندید: نه، من از لویی برات مرخصی می‌گیرم.

ارنست لبخند بی‌حالی زد، هری پتو را روی پاهایش انداخت و وسایلش را جمع کرد. از اتاق بیرون رفت تا به لویی اجازه دهد حرف‌هایش را با ارنست بزند.

منتظر به در بسته نگاه کرد، چند دقیقه بعد لویی بیرون آمد و با دیدن هری گفت: ممنون هری‌.

\- کاری نکردم. نگران نباش، مطمئنم بهتر می‌شه‌، فقط باید مایعات زیاد بخوره و استراحت کنه‌. بچه ها زیاد مریض می‌شن.

\- آره، امیدوارم. ببخشید که با عجله اومدم سراغت‌.

\- می‌تونیم باهم شام بخوریم، اگر ...اگر می‌خوای البته.

لویی چند لحظه به هری نگاه کرد و گفت: باشه.

***

چند دقیقه ای بود که غذایشان در سکوت می‌گذشت، صدای آزاد دهنده برخورد کارد و چنگال با ظرف و پچ‌پچ های اطرافشان هری را کلافه تر کرده بود. به لویی که با کارد گوشت را ریز می‌کرد نگاه کرد و گفت: اون رو خیلی وقته می‌شناسی؟

لویی سرش را بالا آورد: کی رو؟

\- ارنست، فکر کردم شاید خیلی وقته می‌شناسیش و مراقبشی.

\- پدر و مادرش مردن و ... خواهرش.

\- متاسفم. حتما براش خیلی سخت بوده.

لویی به طرف غذایش نگاه کرد و آرام جواب داد: آره.

\- تو سرپرستشی؟

\- نه، نیستم.

لویی سرش را بالا گرفت و با گفت: چرا این‌هارو می‌پرسی!

هری از لحن لویی تعجب کرد، با نگرانی پرسید:  
\- حالت خوبه؟

لویی با تن بلند‌تری گفت: چرا نباید باشم؟

هری گیج به تغییر رفتار لویی نگاه کرد، چند نفر از میز های اطرافشان نگاهشان به طرف میز چرخید اما خیلی سریع برگشتند. هری به دست های لویی که محکم لیوان را گرفته بود نگاه کرد، برای یک لحظه ترسید بدنه نازک لیوان از فشاری که به آن وارد می‌کرد بشکند. دستش را دراز کرد و گفت: لویی!

ویی با لمس انگشت‌های هری دستش را عقب کشید، لیوان با صدای بدی روی میز چپ شد.

هری با دیدن آبی که رومیزی آن را خیس کرد من‌من کنان گفت: لویی من ... منظوری ...

لویی از سرجایش بلند شد: باید برم ...

ابروهای هری درهم رفت: ولی تو هیچی ...

قبل از کامل کردن جمله اش لویی از رستوران بیرون رفت. آنقدر همه چیز سریع گذشت که هری یک حرکت هم نکرد. فقط گیج به جای خالی لویی و غذایی که نصفه مانده بود چشم دوخت.


	33. آخرین نفس های پاییز

لیام در حالی که دست‌هایش را خشک می‌کرد از اتاق بیرون آمد و متوجه هری که پشت میز نشسته بود و به کاغذ‌های زیر دستش نگاه می‌کرد، شد.

کنار میز ایستاد و او را صدا زد، اما هری سرش را بلند نکرد و هم‌چنان به نگاه کردن به میز ادامه داد. لیام اخم کرد و دستش را جلوی صورت هری تکان داد: هری، حواست کجاست؟

هری سرش را بالا آورد: اوه، ببخشید...

لیام چشم‌هایش را ریز کرد و با شک به هری نگاه کرد: چیزی شده؟

هری به خودکاری که دستش بود نگاه کرد: نه!

\- لویی کاری کرده؟

هری لب‌هایش را جمع کرد و لیام که معنی سکوتش را فهمیده بود، یکی از صندلی‌ها را برداشت و بعد قرار دادن آن کنار میز، نشست.

\- خب، چی‌کار کرده؟

هری نفسش را کلافه فوت کرد، خودکار را روی کاغذ ها رها کرد و گفت: نمی‌دونم.

\- یعنی چی که نمی‌دونی هری؟

هری به صندلی تکیه داد و در حالی که دست‌هایش را در هوا تکان می‌داد شروع به صحبت کرد: گاهی نمی‌فهمم که مشکل کجاست! گاهی اوقات بعضی از رفتار‌هاش رو درک نمی‌کنم. مثلا؛ سه روز پیش وقتی داشتیم شام می‌خوردیم نمی‌دونم چی باعث شد یک دفعه عصبی بشه...

\- سه روزه باهاش حرف نزدی؟

\- نه!

\- باید باهاش حرف بزنی.

\- مشکل همین‌جاست، اون باهام حرف نمی‌زنه، اون نمی‌خواد...

\- اون نیاز به زمان داره، شاید اونقدر احساس راحتی نمی‌کنه که بهت بگه.

هری اخم کرد: دیگه باید چی‌کار کنم؟ من تلاشم رو کردم. دیگه دارم مثل **احمق‌ها** می‌شم!   
کلمه احمق را تقریبا فریاد زد، لیام برخلاف او آرام جوابش را داد:   
\- فقط یکم دیگه براش صبر کن هری٬ اون بهت نیاز داره.

\- تو هم همین رو می‌گی، تو... زین ...

هری احساس می‌کرد، آخرین کسی است که قرار است این نمایشنامه را بخواند، نمایشنامه ای که دیگران بازیگزش بودن و هری فقط نظاره گر بود.

از سرجایش بلند شد: من می‌رم یکم هوا بخورم.

\- هری!

هری پالتوش را از روی آویز برداشت و صدای لیام با بسته شدن در ساکت شد.

هری دو طرف پالتوش را بهم نزدیک کرد، نفس‌های آخر پاییز بود و همین حالا‌هم سوز زمستان فرمانروایی خودش را آغاز کرده بود.

هری مقابل مغازه‌ای که ورودیش با ریسه روشن شده بود ایستاد، با هل دادن در، زنگوله بالاسرش را به صدا درآورد. مغازه شلوغ بود، کریسمس نزدیک بود و همه در تکاپوی‌ خرید آن بودند. هری راهش را از بین مردم باز کرد به طرف استند کارت پستال ها رفت. اما با یادآوری چیزی برای یک لحظه دستش روی هوا باقی ماند.

" **\- از کدوم خوشت می‌آد هری؟**

**هری لب‌هایش را تر کرد و به چهره کول نگاه کرد: همشون قشنگن! تو از کدوم خوشت می‌آد ؟**

**کول نگاهش را از هری گرفت و به کارت پستال‌ها نگاه کرد، چهره متنفکری به خودش گرفت و بعد از کمی تعلل یکی از کارت‌ها را بیرون کشید.**   
**\- این‌ چطوره؟**

**هری با دیدن تصویر روی کارت گفت: پاریس؟**

**\- آره، اونجا یه برج بزرگ داره.**

**\- ایفل؟**

**کول خندید، نزدیک تر شد، به اطرافش و سپس هری نگاه کرد: شاید یک روز زیر اون بوسیدمت! "**

\- می‌تونم کمکتون کنم آقا؟

هری با صدای دختر از خاطراتش بیرون پرید و برگشت ناگهانیش باعث شد استند و کارت‌پستال‌ها روی زمین پخش شود. هری برگشت و گفت: خیلی متاسفم!

\- نه، اشکال نداره، نباید می‌ترسوندمتون.

هری به دختر که موهای کوتاه و قرمزش را با روسری بسته بود نگاه کرد و گفت: جمعشون می‌کنم.

هری روی زمین نشست و کارت‌ها برداشت.  
\- لازم نیست، خودم مرتبشون می‌کنم.

دختر روی زمین نشست و باقی کارت‌ها را جمع کرد، هری ایستاد، استند را به حالت قبلیش برگرداند و در حالی که کارت پستال ها را به دختر می‌داد، گفت: به ‌هر حال متاسفم.

دختر کارت پستال ها را گرفت و گفت: خواهش‌می‌کنم.

هری به طرف جایی که لباس‌های زمستانی بود رفت، خاطره ای‌ که به یاد آورد حالا خیلی دور به‌نظر می‌رسید‌. در آن روز هیچوقت فکرش را نمی‌کرد در آن شهر، به جای بوسیدنش؛ قلبش را زیر پا بگذارد. او حتی تصور نمی‌کرد حالا در این شهر غریبه و به این مغازه قدم بگذارد. این اولین کریسمسی می‌شد که به تنهایی سپری می‌کرد.

به شال گردن‌ها نگاه کرد، شال‌گردن آبی رنگی میان آن رنگ‌های تیره توجهش را جلب کرد، آن را گرفت و بافت نرمش را لمس کرد. رنگ آبی آن او را یاد چشم‌های کسی می‌انداخت‌.

\- این‌ها رو خودمون می‌بافیم!

هری سرش را کج کرد و به دختر ریزقامتی که چند لحظه پیش دیده بود نگاه کرد.

\- خوشرنگه.

\- یکیش رو می‌خواین؟

***

هری پیاده به طرف درمانگاه حرکت کرد، چند متر مانده بود تا برسد که لیام را دم در دید. لیام با دیدن هری با عجله به طرفش آمد، هری از تعجب اخم کرد و وقتی لیام نفس زنان مقابلش ایستاد گفت: چی‌شده لیام؟

\- باید بیای.

\- کجا؟

لیام بازوی هری را کشید و او را به داخل درمانگاه کشاند. به طرف میز رفت و تلفن را سمت هری گرفت: تلفن.

هری با تردید تلفن را گرفت و آن را دم گوشش گذاشت.

\- لیام... صدات رو نمی‌شنوم!

صدای آشنا پشت خط، باعث شد هری برای یک لحظه نفس کشیدن را فراموش کند. سرش را بالا آورد و به جای خالی لیام نگاه کرد.

\- لیام، صدام رو داری؟... فکر کنم قطع شد!

\- لویی!

فرد پشت خط با اندکی تاخیر جواب داد:   
\- هری!... تویی؟

\- آره. لیام اینجا نیست...ام... نمی‌دونم کجا رفت.

هری با گوشه کاغذی که زیردستش بود ور رفت و ادامه داد: چیزی شده؟

\- می‌شه بیای اینجا؟

\- چرا؟

\- نپرس، فقط بیا ... لطفاً!

دل هری با شنیدن لحن آشفته لویی لرزید، با لکنت جواب داد: باشه... الان می‌ام لویی... زود می‌رسم.

هری تلفن را قطع کرد و دوباره از درمانگاه بیرون زد. قدم‌هایش را به‌ سمت هتل تند کرد، تمام ذهنش پیش آن مرد پرواز کرده بود، پیش صدایش، لحن آشفته اش و نفس‌های پشت آن.

در را با عجله باز کرد. نفس زنان به طرف پیشخوان رفت و رو به نایل گفت: لویی کجاست؟

\- سلام هری، چرا اینقدر عـ ...

هری وسط حرفش پرید و سوالش را بلند تر تکرار کرد:  
\- لویی کجاست نایل؟

\- طبقه دوم، چی...

هری بدون توجه به ادامه حرف نایل، از پله ها بالا رفت. در راهرو ایستاد و آرام‌تر قدم برداشت. در یکی از اتاق‌ها باز شد. لویی بیرون آمد و سرش را بالا گرفت‌. هری چند قدم به او نزدیک شد. به سرتا پایش نگاه کرد و احساس کرد هر لحظه ممکن است گوشه دیوار پس بیفتند.

\- لو...لویی! حالت خوبه؟

لویی به گونه های هری که سرما سرخ شده بود نگاه کرد و گفت: آره، تو...

\- چی شده؟

لویی که از رفتار و لحن هری گیج شده بود، به در اشاره کرد و گفت:  
\- بیا تو.

لویی و سپس هری پشت سرش وارد شد.   
لویی کنار تخت ارنست نشست و به هری نگاه کرد: اون حالش خوب بود، نمی‌دونم دوباره چش شده.

هری جلو آمد، لویی کنار رفت تا برای هری جا باز کند. هری در حالی که نفس هایش آرام شده بود. موهایش که بخاطر دویدن هایش شلخته شده بود کنار زد.

نفس عمیقی کشید٬ تازه اکسیژن به مغزش رسید و توانست درست فکر کند : یادم رفت وسایلم رو بیارم!

\- الان می‌گم برات بیارنش.

لویی از سر جایش بلند شد. هری به صورت عرق کرده ارنست نگاه کرد، موهایش را از صورت پسرک کنار زد و بعد گونه های داغش را لمس کرد. دستش را زیر گوش‌هایش برد با برآمدگی‌ای که زیر انگشت هایش لمس کرد باعث شد اخم کند. غضروف گوشش را آرام خم کرد و با دیدن غده بزرگ شده پشت گوشش اخمش غلیظ تر شد.

دکمه های لباس خوابش را باز کرد و زیربغل پسر را لمس کرد.  
در دوباره باز شد. ماری، خدمتکار و سپس لویی وارد شدند.

هری از روی شانه به آن دو نگاه کرد و گفت: کی اینطوری شد؟

لویی: امروز صبح.

ماری کیف هری را دستش داد و گفت: هفته پیشم یکم سرفه می‌کرد اما من بهش دمنوش می‌دادم بهتر می‌شد.

با این حرف، لویی و هری هردو به زن نگاه کردند.

لویی: پس چرا من متوجه نشدم؟

ماری: اون قدر شدید نبود.

هری کیفش را باز کرد و گوشی پزشکیش را روی گوشش گذاشت. لویی مقابلش روی تخت نشست و به هری که با دقت مشغول معاینه او بود نگاه کرد.

\- قفسه سینه‌اش درد می‌کرد؟

\- آره.

\- سرفه چی؟ سرفه اش چطوری بود؟ خشک یا اینکه چیزی بالا می‌آورد؟

لویی به چهره رنگ پریده هری نگاه کرد و جواب داد:  
\- خشک، هری چی شده؟

هری گوشی را از گوشش در آورد و گفت: سینه پهلو کرده، سرماخوردگیش تبدیل به سینه پهلو شده.

\- حالا باید چی‌کار کرد؟

هری به چشم‌های آبی و نگران لویی زل زد، التماس و خواهش را پشت آن‌ها می‌دید و نمی‌توانست او را ناامید کند.   
\- من تمام تلاشم رو می‌کنم لویی، حالش بهتر می‌شه.

\- هر کاری لازمه بکن... هر کاری هری... لطفاً .

\- باید یه چیزی بهش تزریق کنم، بیدارش می‌کنی؟

لویی سرش را تکان داد، آرام صورت ارنست را نوازش کرد و زیرلب اسمش را صدا زد: ارنست، بیدار شو.

پسرک لای چشم‌هایش را باز کرد. لویی به سختی لبخند زد و گفت: هری اینجاست، باید بهت آمپول بزنه.

\- نمی‌خوام.

\- حالت بهتر می‌شه.

ارنست ناله کرد:  
\- نه.

لویی لب هایش را کلافه روی هم فشرد و گفت: بچه...

هری: من قول می‌دم زیاد درد نداشته باشه.

لویی حرفش را خورد. هری ارنست را از روی تخت بلند کرد، به او لبخند زد و ادامه داد: فقط چند ثانیه طول می‌کشه،   
\- حالت سریع‌تر خوب می‌شه بعد اون موقع که برف اومد می‌تونیم باهم آدم برفی درست کنیم.

ارنست با تعجب لب زد:  
\- آدم برفی؟

\- آره.

\- باشه.

هری لبخند اطمینان بخشی زد و بعد سراغ وسایلش رفت، سرنگ را آماده کرد، ارنست در آغوش لویی خودش را جمع کرد. شلوارش را کمی پایین آورد، هری پوست پسرک را با الکل تمیز کرد و سوزن را روی محل ضدعفونی گذاشت.

لویی به ارنست و به صورت مچاله شدش نگاه کرد. وقتی هری سرنگ را تزریق کرد. صدایش بلند شد.

\- آی، درد داره.

\- آخراشه...

\- نه ...  
لویی ارنست را محکم در آغوشش گرفت و قطرات اشک که حالا روی گونش خط انداخته بود پاک کرد و آرام زمزمه کرد:   
\- هیششش... الان تموم می‌شه.

هری سرنگ را بیرون کشید و پس از تمیز کردن آن گفت: تموم شد.

لویی ارنست را روی تخت خواباند و پتو را رویش کشید. هری به قیافه اخمویش نگاه کرد و گفت: زیاد هم طول نکشید، دیدی؟

ارنست سرش را برگرداند، هری لبخندش را خورد. لویی شانه ای بالا انداخت و موهای پسرک را کنار زد.

هری کیفش را بست و رو به لویی کرد: من برمی‌گردم پیش لیام، اگر چیزی نیاز داشتین یا هر چی شد بهم زنگ بزن.

\- لازمه کاری بکنم؟

\- به عوض کردن حوله‌اش ادامه بدین هنوز تب داره‌. شب دوباره بهش سر می‌زنم.

\- ممنون.

\- پس فعلا.

هری با عجله از اتاق بیرون رفت و لویی فرصت نکرد جواب نگاه دلخورش را بدهد. انگار حالا نوبت او بود تلاقی چند شب پیش را در بیاورد.

***

لیام به هری که وسایلش را داخل کیفش جاسازی می‌کرد، نگاهی انداخت و گفت: خب، داری می‌ری؟

هری بدون نگاه کردن به لیام جواب داد: باید برم دوباره به ارنست سر بزنم.

\- آهان... حال لویی چطور بود؟

هری نفسش را فوت کرد و کیف را بست: به نظر خوب می‌اومد.

لیام که متوجه شده بود هری حوصله صحبت کردن ندارد؛ به خداحافظی کوتاهی اکتفا کرد.

هری دوباره به هتل برگشت. ساعت از دوازده گذشته بود، در اتاق ارنسن را به آرامی باز کرد و به داخل سرک کشید؛ ارنست آرام خوابیده بود و کمی از بدن لویی روی مبل نمایان بود، کامل وارد اتاق شد اما با دیدن چشم‌های بسته لویی ایستاد. لویی به خواب رفته بود، سرش روی شانه ‌اش کج شده بود و دستش که حوله‌ای به دست داشت روی میز افتاده بود.

جلوتر رفت و کنار مبل زانو زد. بار دیگر چهره غرق در خواب او را سریع از نظر گذراند و سپس دستش را دراز کرد، حوله را به آرامی از دستش گرفت، آن را کنار ظرف گذاشت و دستش را با احتیاط روی پاهایش گذاشت. چند لحظه همان‌طور نگاهش کرد، تمام اجزای صورتش، موهایش پریشان پیشانیش را پوشانده بود و زیر‌چشم‌هایش گود تر از همیشه بود. هری تکان خوردن چیزی را در دلش احساس کرد.  
امروز بعد‌از‌ظهر را به یاد آورد؛ صدای لویی، طوری که باعث شد تمام دلخوری و نگرانیش کنار برود و فقط سریع خودش را به او برساند. از اینکه اینقدر سریع سست شده بود از دست خودش کلافه بود، از اینکه در برابر این مرد همه‌چیز را تسلیم می‌کرد؛ قلب و مغزش و روحش را ...

هری هنوز دلخور بود، از دوری کردن های او دلخور بود اما نمی‌توانست از او متنفر باشد. برای این احساس خیلی دیر شده بود چون دیگر وجود او در وجودش ته‌نشین شده بود.

دوباره روی پاهایش ایستاد و کتش را درآورد، آن را روی لویی انداخت و با وسواس لبه‌های کت را روی شانه‌های او مرتب کرد و آرام زمزمه کرد:

\- شب بخیر لو.

***

1930- لایپزیگ

لویی روی صندلی نشسته بود، صندلی مقابلش خالی بود، اتاق تنها با نوری بالا سرش روشن شده بود.  
لویی دست‌هایش را روی پاهایش جمع کرد و با انگشت‌هایش بازی کرد. نمی‌دانست چند دقیقه، به تنهایی در این چهار دیواری سر کرده اما در نهایت در باز شد. صدای قدم‌هایی نزدیک شد و پشت آن صدای گوش‌خراش کشیده شدن صندلی روی زمین.

مرد روبروی لویی نشست و کاغذ های در دستش را روی میز گذاشت.

\- لویی ‌ویلیام تاملینسون.  
فرزند: توماس آلبرت تاملینسون.  
سن: بیست و یک.   
دانشجو علوم سیاسی دانشگاه لایپزیگ.

مرد باقی اطلاعات را سرسری نگاه کرد، دستش را روی میز‌گذاشت و به طرف لویی خم شد.

\- خب، آقای تاملینسون.شما روز سوم فوریه، ساعت یازده شب کجا بودید؟

\- از کتابخونه بیرون زده بودیم با چند نفر.

\- می‌شه دقیق تر توضیح بدین.

\- با دوتا از دوستام، همون‌ هایی که همراه من بازداشت کردید.

\- همسایه‌ها دیدن که سه‌نفر وارد یه کافه می‌شن و بعد صدای‌های شلیک و بحث و جدل می‌شنوند. شما راجع به قتل فردریک کوهن و دخترشون چه توضیحی دارین؟

\- اون یه اتفاق بود.

\- مرگ یک نفر شاید اتفاقی بنظر برسه ولی دونفر ؟ یکم هضمش سخته.

\- اول یه بحث ساده بود و بعد آلفرد بهشون شلیک کرد، اون مست بود.

\- شما چی؟ شما مست بودین؟

\- نه، من اون شب نوشیدنی الکلی نخوردم.

\- شما که مست نبودین چرا جلوی این اتفاق رو نگرفتین؟

\- همه چیز یک دفعه اتفاق افتاد، اون دختر اول شلیک کرد و بعد...

\- بسیار خب، راجع به پسر خانواده صحبت می‌کنیم، ارنست٬ اون این صحنه رو دید؟

\- فقط جسد هارو دید.

\- شما این پسر رو با خودتون بردین؟ چرا؟

\- جلوی آلفرد رو گرفتم، می‌خواست اونو بکشه.

\- اون رو به کجا بردید؟

\- خونه ای که توش زندگی می‌کردم.

\- لطفا کامل توضیح بدین، شما ایشون رو بردید خونه خانوم گرتا ایبروین، ایشون چه نسبتی با شما دارن؟

لویی با نگاه سوالی و تمسخر آمیز به مرد نگاه کرد:   
\- وقتی اطلاعات رو خودتون دارین برای چی باید توضیحش بدم!

مرد با خونسردی ادامه داد:   
\- باید از زبون همه شنیده بشه، طفره نرید و به سوالات پاسخ بدین.

لویی دست‌هایش را زیر میز جمع کرد:  
\- من باهاش زندگی می‌کنم. وقتی نوجوون بودم من رو به سرپرستی گرفته. اون ربطی به این موضوع نداره!

\- پیش از ایشون، شما یک ناپدری داشتید، که انگار کشته شده بود.

لویی عصبی خندید: این موضوع چه ربطی به اون داره؟

\- که سابقه اعتیاد به الکل و خشونت خانگی داشتند.

لویی روی میز خم شد و عصبی گفت:  
\- من متوجه نمی‌شم.

مرد کمی صداش رو بالا برد: آیا تجربه کودکیتون و ناپدریتون روتون تاثیر گذاشته که دست به این قتل بزنید؟

لویی دستش را روی میز گذاشت و گفت:   
\- این احمقانه است، این مال چندین سال پیشه، من سعی کردم جلوی رفیق کله‌شقم رو بگیرم‌، اون گند زد به همه چیز چرا همه چیز رو از اون نمی‌پرسید؟

\- صداتون رو بیارین پایین آقا.

\- من هیچ حرفی ندارم، هر چی بود توی اعترافاتم نوشتم. تا وکیل نیاد من نمی‌تونم چیز دیگه‌ای بهتون بگم!

\- نگهبان!

مردی با یونیفورم پلیس وارد اتاق بازجویی شد، بعد از احترام نظامی گفت: بله قربان؟

\- این مرد رو فعلا به انفرادی ببر.

مامور دستش را زیر بغل لویی زد و او را بلند کرد، یقه‌اش را از پشت گرفت و او را از اتاق خارج کرد و به طرف بازداشتگاه برد. در یکی از سلول‌ها را باز کرد و او را به داخل هل داد.

لویی تلو‌تلو خورد و بعد صدای بسته شدن درب آهنی و قفل کردن آن در فضای کوچک سلول پژواک کرد.

***

پنجره مستطیل شکل و کوچک، تنها واسطه بین او و بیرون بود، گذر روز را بیشتر از همیشه حس می‌کرد، پایین آمدن خورشید و ظاهر شدن ماه...

در این چند روز که شمارش روز‌ها را از دست داده بود، تنها با افکارش، سایه‌اش و نفس‌هایش تنها بود. لباس به تنش چسبیده بود و در بدنش زار می‌زد، بینیش دیگر از بوی بدنش اشباح شده بود. انگار نسبت به همه چیز اشباح شده بود ...

افکارش تمام چیزی بود که حالا مسلط بود، او به همه چیز فکر کرد؛ به تمام اتفاقات این چند روز، به اتقافات چند سال پیش، کودکیش،نوجوانیش، هر نفسی که می‌کشید و نتیجه این افکار مثل موریانه داشت وجودش را می‌بلعید. انگار ذره ذره وجودش را در تک تک لحظه های زندگیش رها کرده بود و حالا همه آن‌ها جلوی چشم‌هایش برگشته بود.

تنها ماندن با افکار خودش، از هر شکنجه‌ای بالاتر بود. وقتی زمان زیادی با افکارت بگذرانی دیگر کنترلش را از دست می‌دهی؛ آن هر‌جا بخواهد پرواز می‌کند؛ گاهی تو را به اوج آسمان می‌برد و گاهی در اعماق زمین در قعر یک چاه عمیق و تاریک پرت می‌کند. لویی بین این دو معلق بود، بین این اوج و فرود، در برزخی که نمی‌دانست تا کی ادامه پیدا خواهد کرد.

از حالت دراز‌کش درآمد و روی تشک زوار در رفته سلول نشست، به دیوار روبرویش نگاه کرد، به نوشته هایی که روی تن آن حک شده بود، به خطوط و گذر روزهایی که روی آن ثبت شده بود. به ترک‌های آن، به زمین و نوری که بخاطر میله‌‌های زندان سایه‌ای راه‌راه روی زمین ایجاد کرده بود.

چشم‌هایش را باز می‌کرد این هارا می‌دید، چشم‌هایش را می‌بست و تصویر آن دختر در وسط آتش را می‌دید...

سرش را بین دست‌هایش گرفت و به ‌موهایش چنگ زد، آن‌قدر محکم که ریشه ‌هایش درد گرفت. دیگر نمی‌توانست اینجا بماند، اگر می‌ماند عقلش را از دست می‌داد.

صدای باز شدن در سلول باعث شد سرش را بالا بگیرد. پاهایش را در شکمش جمع کرد و روی تخت عقب رفت.

در کامل باز شد و چکمه های مامور اولین چیزی بود که دید، مامور رو به لویی کرد و گفت: بیا بیرون.

لویی ‌لب‌های خشکش را تکان داد: کجا؟

\- خودت می‌فهمی!

لویی بلند شد، پاهایش را روی زمین کشید و بیرون رفت، مامور پشت او راه افتاد و او را به طرف یکی از اتاق ها هدایت کرد.

\- برو تو.

لویی دستگیره را کشید و داخل شد، اولین کسی که لویی دید، زن مسن و آشنایی بود که سمت راست، روی صندلی نشسته بود.

\- گرتا!

مردی که پشت میز‌نشسته بود گفت: لطفا بنشینید.

لویی در حالی که نگاهش هنوز روی زن بود روی صندلی مقابلش نشست و مرد به صحبت هایش ادامه داد.

\- خب، آقای تاملینسون، ما بررسی های لازم رو انجام دادیم و نتیجه این بررسی این شد که شما یک تعهد نامه امضا کنید و بعد تبرئه می‌شید.

لویی اخم کرد: تبرئه؟ بدون دادگاه؟ بدون هیچ...

گرتا: لویی!

لویی گیج به گرتا نگاه کرد.

گرتا: برو و امضاش کن.

\- ولی ...

مرد به آن دونفر نگاه کرد و گفت: مشکلی بوجود اومده؟

گرتا سرش را برگرداند و رو به مرد لبخند زد: نه جناب سرگرد.

دوباره به لویی نگاه کرد: مگه نه لویی؟ امضاش کن، بهتره وقت جناب سرگرد رو نگیریم.

لحنش بیشتر شبیه یک دستور بود تا خواهش. لویی لب‌هایش را باز کرد تا حرفی بزند، اما هیچ کلمه ای در دهانش نچرخید. چند لحظه به گرتا نگاه کرد و سپس بلند شد و به طرف میز رفت.

سرگرد به انتهای کاغذ اشاره کرد و گفت: اینجا.

لویی خودنویس را برداشت و پایین کاغذ امضا زد. صدای خش خش کشیده شدن قلم روی کاغذ گوش‌هایش را پر کرد.

\- و اینجا .

لویی کاغذ دیگر هم امضا کرد و خودنویس را روی میز گذاشت.

\- شما از این لحظه آزادید آقای تاملینسون، اگر مامور‌های ما باهاتون بد رفتار کردن عذرمی‌خوایم.

لویی هنوز موقعیت را درک نکرده بود، زیرلب تشکر کرد و بعد همراه گرتا بیرون رفت. نور مستقیم خورشید توی صورتش تابید، دستش را جلوی صورتش گرفت.

گرتا به لویی نگاه کرد و گفت: آسیبی که بهت نزدن؟ خوبی؟

لویی سرش را تکان داد. گرتا بازویش را نوازش کرد و در حالی که به طرف ماشین می‌رفت گفت: بهتره بریم خونه و ‌...

لویی وسط حرف زن پرید: انتظار داشتم بزنی توی گوشم!

گرتا ابرویی بالا داد و برگشت و دوباره به لویی نگاه کرد: من خوشحالم سالمی. فقط نیاز به یه استراحت داری تا عقلت بیاد سرجاش.

گرتا رو به راننده گفت: خیابان لانگفود لطفاً!


	34. آخرین برگ پاییزی

چشم‌هایش را باز کرد، بین خواب و بیداری بود، سرش را پایین آورد و متوجه کت خاکستری رنگی که رویش افتاده بود شد، چند لحظه گیج به آن نگاه کرد. با زمزمه های ریزی سر برگرداند و تازه متوجه موقعیت و زمان شد.

هری کنار تخت نشسته و در حال آرام کردن ارنست بود. آستین‌های پیراهنش را بالا زده بود و حوله را روی صورت عرق کرده پسرک می‌کشید.

\- دوست داری یه چیزی برات بخونم؟

ارنست سرش را تکان داد، هری لبخند زد و شروع به خواندن کرد:

  
" Mon bébé si joli  
عزیز خیلی دوست داشتی من

Maman veille, Mon petit   
مادر ازت مراقبت می کنه , کوچولوی من

No crain rean , sèach tes pleurs   
نترس٬ اشک هات رو پاک کن

Viens dans mon coeur mon petit  
بیا به قلب من، کوچولوی من

Tu auras bien le temps  
تو زمان خواهی داشت

Car certaines sont méchants  
چون بعضی از مردم بد هستند

De cannaître les soucis   
برای تجربه کردن نگرانی

At les chagrins durant ta vie  
و غم و اندوه در زندگی

Tu es mon doux trésor   
تو شیرین نازنین من هستی

C'est toi seul que j'adore  
تو تنها کسی هستی که دوستش دارم

Toi la raison de ma vie, bébé joli  
تو دلیل زندگیمی، کوچولوی دوست داشتی

Mon tout Petit, tout Petit, tout Petit  
کوچولوی من ... کوچولو.. کوچولو... "

صدای هری آرام و بم بود، با لهجه زیبایش گوش لویی را نوازش می‌کرد، آرامشی که از اصوات آن منتشر می‌شد در رگ‌هایش جریان پیدا می‌کرد، به قلبش می‌رسید و به تپش هایش جان می‌داد.

هری کلمات آخر را زمزمه وار تکرار کرد و سپس سکوت کرد. ارنست با چشم‌ها خمار و صدای گرفته گفت: گفتی مامان ...

\- آره، این رو مامانم برام می‌خوند.

\- من مامان ندارم.

هری نفس سنگینش را فوت کرد تا از ریزش سد چشم‌هایش جلوگیری کند. موهای ارنست را کنار زد و گفت: منم همینطور کوچولو.

\- دلت براش تنگ شده؟

هری بغضش را با بزاقش پایین فرستاد.  
\- آره... دلم برای همه خانوادم تنگ شده.

\- من خوانواده ندارم.

هری موهای ارنست را نوازش کرد و به سختی لبخند زد: چرا، داری کوچولو، لویی خوانوادته!

هری پتو را کامل روی ارنست کشید: حالا بخواب.

ارنست چشم‌های سنگینش را بست. هری نفس عمیقی کشید و بعد قطره اشکی از گوشه چشمم پایین غلتید.

لویی تمام مدت تماشایشان می‌کرد، ابروهایش در هم رفته بود، تپش های قلبش آنقدر از ریتم خارج شده بود که هر آن حس می‌کرد می‌ایستد.

هری با پشت دست اشکش را پاک کرد. سرش را بالا گرفت و تازه متوجه لویی شد. چند ثانیه با بهت به او نگاه کرد و بعد لب‌هایش را تر کرد: لو٬ بیدار شدی ...

لویی به چشم‌هایش که هنوز برق می‌زد نگاه کرد: خیلی قشنگ بود.

\- چی؟

\- آهنگی که خوندی.

هری لب‌هایش را جمع کرد و با لبه پتو ور رفت.

\- هیچ وقت اینطوری صدا و لهجه‌ات رو وقتی فرانسوی حرف می‌زنی نشنیده بودم.

\- خب، هیچ وقت پیش نیومد.

\- باید بیشتر حرف بزنی!

\- همه اینجا آلمانی صحبت می‌کنن، با کی بخوام حرف بزنم؟

\- من؟!

هری به لب‌های لویی نگاه کرد:  
\- فکر کنم گفتی فراموش کردی!

\- می‌تونم تلاش کنم دوباره یادم بیاد؟

هری لبخند ریزی زد و کنار شقیقش را خاراند، عادتی که حالا لویی آن را از بر شده بود.  
\- Merci .

لویی سرفه‌ای کرد و گفت: حالش چطوره؟

\- یکم تو خواب بی‌قراری می‌کرد، آروم تر شده ولی هنوز تبش پایین نیومده، نمی‌دونم چرا!

لویی از سرجایش بلند شد و بالای سر ارنست ایستاد: تو فعلا خسته شدی، من پیشش می‌مونم.

\- می‌تونم یکم دیگه هم بمونم.

\- برای امشب کافیه.

هری حرفی نزد، چند ثانیه از پایین به لویی نگاه کرد اما وقتی دید حرفی برای زدن ندارد سرش را کج کرد تا وسایلش را جمع ‌کند: پس ... اگر چیزی شد خبرم کن.

لویی سریع جواب داد:  
\- حتما.

لب‌های هری به سختی برای یک لبخند بالا آمد اما ناموفق بود، پس به طرف در رفت. تا نیمه راه رفته بود اما با صدای لویی ایستاد:

\- هری!

هری برگشت و منتظر به لویی که نزدیک می‌شد نگاه کرد، لویی کت را به طرفش دراز کرد و گفت: این رو جا گذاشتی.

\- اوه ...آره!

هری کتش را گرفت و خواست برگردد اما صدای لویی دوباره در گوشش پیچید: و در ضمن، ممنون( Merci).

هری از روی شانه‌اش به چشم‌های لویی نگاه کرد و چند لحظه پلک نزد.

\- و معذرت می‌خوام (Je suis désolé).

هری کمی لب‌هایش از هم فاصله داد اما نتوانست حرفی بزند، تنها سرش را تکان داد٬ با نگاهش لویی را بدرقه کرد و حالا لویی مانده بود و پیراهنش، که عطر او را گرفته بود.

***

هری از اتاق ارنست بیرون آمد، لویی با شنیدن صدای در سرش را برگرداند و بلافاصله گفت: چی‌شده هری؟

هری مقابلش ایستاد: لیام داره معاینش می‌کنه!

لویی اخم ریزی کرد: یعنی چی؟ چند بار؟ تو معاینه‌اش کردی، دیگه چه مشکلی هست؟

\- هیچی لویی، فقط برای اطمینان، اون تجربش از من بیشتره.

لویی به دیوار تکیه داد نفسش را با حرص فوت کرد، به پارکت های چوبی نگاه کرد و گفت: به‌خاطر منه!

هری سرزنش‌وار صدایش زد:  
\- لویی!

لویی با حرص ادامه داد:  
\- نباید می‌بردمش بیرون، اون از قبل یکم مریض بود و من اونقدر احمق بودم که متوجه نشدم. اگر چیزیش بشه...

موهایش را کلافه کنار زد و جملات آخر را هزیان‌وار تکرار کرد: اگر چیزیش بشه من چی‌کار کنم...

هری بازوی لویی را لمس کرد، به چهره پریشان و نگرانش نگاه کرد و سعی کرد کلماتش را با اطمینان و آرام بیان کند: چیزیش نمی‌شه، همه بچه‌ها مریض می‌شن، دست و پاشون رو زخمی می‌کنن ولی این تقصیر تو نیست!

\- اگر قرار بود اتفاقی بیفته، اگر قرار بود خوب بشه باید توی این دو هفته چیزی می‌شد.

\- یکم صبر کن لویی ...

\- نیاز دارم هوا بخورم، اجازه می‌دی؟

هری لب‌هایش را کلافه روی هم فشرد و سپس کنار رفت و به او که به طرف پله‌ها قدم تند کرد، نگاه کرد. همه چیز در این چند روز بهم ریخته بود، شب‌هایی که به درازا می‌کشید، غذاهایی که نصفه و نیمه رها می‌شد و حرف‌هایی که با نگاه هایشان رد و بدل می‌شد‌.

لیام از اتاق بیرون آمد، هری سرش را برگرداند.

لیام: لویی کجا رفت؟

\- رفت یکم هوا بخوره، چی شد؟

\- بدنش به دارو جواب نداده، سرفه ‌هاش هنوز ادامه داره و این نگرانم می‌کنه. بهتره آب گرم کنید تا بخور کنه، مایعات هم به مقدار زیاد. باید ریه هاش پاک بشه.

هری شقیقه‌هایش را مالید و به دیوار تکیه کرد، زیر چشمی به لیام نگاه کرد و گفت: قبلا هم‌چین بیماری داشتی؟

\- زمان می‌بره هری، می‌دونم خسته شدی، ولی همه چیز به خودش بستگی داره.

لیام ضربه ای به شانه هری زد، هری دست لیام را گرفت و تبسمی بی‌جان روی لب‌هایش نقش بست.

***

هری، ارنست را بلند کرد، جوشانده ای که آماده کرده بود را به لب های بی‌روح پسرک نزدیک کرد، ارنست آرام از آن نوشید، سرفه ناگهانیش باعث شد کمی از آن بیرون بریزد. هری پارچه را زیر چانه‌اش نگه داشت، به صورتش که بخاطر سرفه کمی کبود شده بود نگاه کرد و گفت: یکم دیگه ارنست، باید بخوریش.

ارنست سرش را به چپ و راست تکان داد و عقب برد. هری پشتش را نوازش کرد و گفت: لطفا، یکم دیگه ...

ارنست در مرز گریه کردن بود، صدای خفه ای از گلویش در آورد و سرش را کج کرد.   
\- نـــه...

هری لیوان را در هوا نگه داشت، با چشم‌های خسته به او نگاه کرد، خواست لیوان را پایین بیاورد اما باحس کردن حرارت انگشت‌های کسی سرش را بلند کرد و به چشم‌های مقابلش زل زد. چشم‌هایی که با وجود پارچه روی بینی و لب‌هایش بیشتر به چشم می‌آمد و باعث شد صورت آشفته اش با دیدن آن از هم باز شود.

لویی لیوان را گرفت و دستش را پشت کمر ارنست قرار داد و رو به او گفت: باید بخوریش ارنی، برات خوبه...

سرش را کمی کج کرد تا صورت پسرک را بهتر ببیند : فقط یکم ... بخاطر من.

ارنست با تردید به لویی نگاه کرد و بعد دست‌های کوچکش را دور لیوان حلقه کرد و باقی آن را نوشید.

به محض پایین آوردن لیوان سرفه هایش دوباره شروع شد، پشت هم و صدا‌دار ‌... هری روی تخت خزید، پارچه را جلوی پسرک گرفت. لویی که یک لحظه هول کرده بود نوازش ‌هایش را متوقف کرد.

هری محکم به پشت ارنست ضربه زد، سرفه های پسرک اوج گرفت. هری به رد قرمزی که حالا روی پارچه افتاده بود نگاه کرد و باعث شد چند ثانیه متوقف شود.

لویی با حیرت لب زد: هری!

هری بزاقش را پایین فرستاد، درحالی که اخم ریزی کرده بود به حرکاتش ادامه داد. آرام آرام دستش را پشت کمرش کشید. کم کم سرفه های پسرک کمرنگ شد.

لویی هم‌چنان با ترس به هری نگاه می‌کرد. هری، ارنست را روی تخت خواباند و لب‌هایش را پاک کرد.

سرش را بالا آورد و به چشم‌های پرسشگر لویی نگاه کرد.

لویی: این عادی بود؟

\- گاهی اینطوری می‌شه.

لویی حرفی نزد و هری نگاهش را از او دزدید.

***

لویی به هری که کنار تخت ارنست به خواب رفته بود نگاه کرد. با احتیاط قدم برداشت تا او و ارنست را بیدار نکند.  
به چشم‌های بسته هری چشم دوخت‌ و نفس عمیقی کشید. پتویی را که روی مبل بود برداشت و آن را روی شانه‌های هری انداخت. هری تکان اندکی خورد و سرش را بیشتر بین دست‌هایش که مثل بالشت زیر سرش قرار داده بود فرو برد.

لویی از تخت فاصله گرفت و به سمت پنجره رفت، به آسمان نیلی شب نگاه کرد و ستاره‌هایی که تک و توک در آن به چشم می‌خورد و ماه کامل که مثل عروسی بین ستاره ها خودنمایی می‌کرد.

با خودش زمزمه کرد:  
\- نمی‌تونم الان اون رو پیش شما بفرستم‌...حداقل الان نه ...

نگاهش را از آسمان گرفت و به ارنست دوخت، مسیر نگاهش تغییر کرد و به مردی که نور مهتاب صورتش را روشن کرده بود افتاد. در این چند روز تنها با وجود هری می‌درخشید، وجود او مانند خورشید بود و لویی ماهی بود که نورش را از او دریافت می‌کرد.

***  
 _🎵On the natrue of daylight - maz Ritcher_

با دردی که در گردنش پیچید، چشم‌هایش را باز کرد. پتویی که رویش بود کنار زد و دستی به گردنش که خشک شده بود کشید. با چشم‌های خمار به اطراف نگاه کرد اما اثری از لویی ندید.   
ارنست هنوز خواب بود، هری از سرجایش بلند شد و در حالی که پتو هنوز روی شانه‌هایش بود به طرف پنجره رفت. دانه‌های ریز برف از آسمان می‌بارید، باعث شد ‌لب‌های هری لبخند را بعد مدت ها به یاد بیاورد.  
هوا کم‌کم داشت روشن می‌شد و زمین هنوز کامل سفید پوش نشده بود، تنها دانه‌های آن مانند گردی روی زمین پخش شده بود.

با صدای سرفه‌هایی سرش را برگرداند و به تخت نگاه کرد. پتو را از دور خودش برداشت و روی مبل انداخت، کنار تخت نشست و گفت: ارنست.

چشم‌های پسرک بسته بود اما سرفه‌های گاه و بی‌گاهی می‌کرد. دستش را روی صورت داغش کشید و بار دیگر او را صدا زد.

صدای بازشدن در آمد و بعد صدای قدم‌های دونفر، لیام و لویی وارد اتاق شدند. اما هری تمام حواسش روی پسرکی بود که سرفه‌هایش قطع نمی‌شد.  
لیام به سمت تخت آمد و گفت: چی‌شده؟

هری با آشفتگی جواب داد: شروع کرد به سرفه کردن!  
هری با دقت به صورت پسرک نگاه کرد، صورتش رنگ پریده بود، پیشانیش سرخ و لب هایش رو به کبودی می‌رفت.

لیام دستش را زیر ارنست گذاشت و گفت: بلندش کن.

هری با کمک او ارنست را بلند کرد، به صورتش سیلی آرامی زد و گفت: ارنست.

ارنست چشم‌هایش را روی هم فشرد و سرفه کرد، سرفه‌هایش این‌بار کم‌جان بود و سینه‌اش خس خس می‌کرد.

لیام سعی کرد خونسردی خودش را حفظ کند، به پشت ارنست زد تا با سرفه کردن راه تنفسش را باز کند.

تپش ‌های قلب هری تند تر شده بود و سرش نبض می‌زد، احساس بدی ته دلش چنگ می‌زد، انگار انگلی در وجودش خزیده بود و از آن تغذیه می‌کرد، دور در پاهایش می‌پیچید و از توانش می‌کاست.

لویی لبه صندلی را محکم در دستش گرفته بود و به پچ‌پچ های ریز آن دو گوش می‌داد٬ هردو پسرک را احاطه کردند بودند و چیز زیادی از او نمی‌دید. دلشوره ای که به دلش افتاده بود اجازه نمی‌داد یک قدم بردارد تا آن صحنه را از نزدیک ببیند.

صدای هری ناگهان بلند شد: خدای من، لیام... نفس نمی‌کشه... نفس نمی‌کشه...

هری به لب‌‌های کبودی پسرک نگاه کرد و به قفسه سینه‌اش که تکان نمی‌خورد، این سکوت آزاد دهنده تر از صدای سرفه هایش بود و صدای نفس زدن های خودش مثل سوهان روح ‌...  
هری پتو را کامل از روی او کنار زد، به پاهای ورم کرده اش نگاه کرد. دو طرف یقه لباس خوابش را کشید و دکمه هایش را با یک حرکت باز کرد.

به سختی زمزمه کرد: باید، باید نفس بکشه...

لیام: هری... ریه‌هاش عفونت کرده!

هری تقریبا فریاد: برام مهم نیست...

به طرف کشو رفت، کنترل دست‌هایش را از دست داده بود، آن را باز کرد و وسایل داخل آن را بهم ریخت، وقتی جعبه فلزی‌ را پیدا کرد آن را برداشت، در حالی که دست‌هایش می‌لرزید در آن را باز کرد، یکی از مورفین‌‌ها را باز کرد و آن را به قفسه سینه او زد.

دو دستش را روی هم و سپس روی قفسه سینه اش قرار داد. قفسه سینه ارنست با حرکات دستش آرام بالا و پایین شد. هری دستش را روی لب هایش گذاشت و نفس مصنوعی داد.

نفس مصنوعی را قطع کرد و دوباره ماساژ قلبی انجام داد.  
\- لطفا ... خواهش می‌کنم ...

نفس مصنوعی ... ماساژ قلبی ... این روند همینطور ادامه داشت.

لیام سعی کرد بازوی هری را بگیرد اما هری با تمام زوری که داشت او را هل داد و باعث شد چند قدم به عقب تلو‌تلو بخورد.

لیام: هری!

هری به کارش ادامه داد و با عجز فریاد می‌زد: لطفا... نفس بکش ... باید بیدار شی، باید ببینی برف اومده ...خواهش می‌کنم...

صدایش تحلیل می‌رفت و چشم‌هایش کم‌کم رو به تاری می‌رفت، اما از ادامه کارش دست بر‌نداشت و با شدت بیشتری این کار را کرد.

دستی که دور مچش حلقه شد باعث شد کارش را متوقف کند و آشنا ترین صدایی وسط هزیان‌هایش پرید.

\- هری!

هری نفس نفس زد و با بهت صورت پسرک نگاه کرد.

-کافیه‌!

سرش را برگرداند و به چشم‌های مرد روبرویش زل زد. به آبی‌هایی که دیگر رنگ باخته بودند...

لویی به چشم‌های هری که پرده شفافی آن را پوشانده بود نگاه کرد، در عمق چشم‌هایش التماس نهفته بود، یک بارقه کم‌سو که داشت رو به خاموشی می‌رفت.

لویی با خونسردی زمزمه کرد: دیگه قلبش خراب شده!

هری سرش را به دو طرف تکان داد، چون قدرت تکلمش را از دست داده بود. نور کم‌سوی چشم‌هایش خاموش شده بود.   
لویی چند لحظه نگاهش کرد، به سبز‌هایی که سبز نبودند چون دیگر ذره ای زندگی در آن موج نمی‌زد.

هری از آرامش چشم‌هایش می‌هراسید، از دریای آرامی که هیچ جذر و مدی نداشت، او از طوفان بعدش می‌ترسید از جذر و مد عظیمی که کل ساحل را به نابودی بکشاند.  
لب‌هایش می‌لرزید اما نمی‌توانست یک کلمه ادا کند، در آن ثانیه ها تنها چشم‌های رنگ و رو رفته‌شان با یکدیگر سخن می‌گفت. اما لویی این اتصال هم قطع کرد و حالا هری به نیم رخ بی‌روح او می‌نگریست.

لویی بار دیگر به آرامی لب زد: لیام، برو بیرون ...هری هم با خودت ببر.

چطور می‌توانست کلماتش از برف بیرون هم سرد‌تر باشد؟ هری در قلبش احساس زمستان می‌کرد، زمستانی که سریع‌تر از زمستان بیرون فرار رسیده بود.

لیام بازوی هری را گرفت و او را به طرف در کشاند. هری پاهایش را روی زمین کشید و تقلا کرد: نه لیام ...

لیام دو طرف بازوهایش را گرفت و گفت: هری تموم شده ...

هری سرش را به دو طرف تکان داد، به سینه او ضربه زد و گفت: نه، نه ...   
ابروهای لیام در هم رفت، دست‌های هری را گرفت: متاسفم هری!

در را باز کرد و هری را همراه خودش بیرون کشید.

هری با بی‌جانی لب زد: به اندازه...به اندازه کافی تلاش نکردیم.

لیام چشم‌هایش را کلافه باز و بسته کرد و بغضش را فرو برد، به ابروهایی او که انگار از بار این غم خم شده بود نگاه کرد : اون از پیشمون رفته هری... اون مرده!

قطره اشکی روی گونه هری لیز خورد و پس آن قطرات دیگر و قطرات دیگر...   
و قطرات دیگر ...

***

_🎵Mercy- Max Ritcher_

اتاق در سکوت فرو رفته بود، سکوتی مرگبار که صدای نفس‌های آرام مرد هم آن را نمی‌شکست. لویی سرش را کج کرد و به صورت بی‌روح پسرک نگاه کرد. دستش را با تردید جلو برد و پوست نرم او را زیرانگشت‌هایش حس کرد. در آن لحظه به حس لامسه‌اش شک داشت؛ به سرمایی که زیر پوستش دوید.

دستش را بالا آورد و موهای قهوه‌ای او را کنار زد. چند لحظه سکوت... و سپس خم شد و پیشانی او را بوسید. در همان‌حالت ماند و چشم‌هایش را بست. از دهانش نفس کشید و نفسش در صورت پسر دمیده شد.

سرش را بالا آورد و دست‌های کوچک او را گرفت... یک بازدم دیگر و یک بوسه دیگر که روی پوست لطیف او نشست.

لویی دستش را روی قفسه سینه او قرار داد، می‌خواست باور کند که دیگر هیچ تپشی، هیچ گرمایی زیر آن نیست.

اشکی که از گوشه چشم‌هایش سر خورد را پیش از رسیدن به چانه‌اش پاک کرد. کبریت را از داخل کشو برداشت و شمع روی میز را روشن کرد. از سر‌جایش بلند شد و به طرف کمد لباسش‌هایش رفت. دستش را روی کلمه ای که روی بدنه آن حک شده بود کشید.

چشم‌هایش را بست اما نتوانست صدایی که در ذهنش پیچید خاموش کند.

**"- اسمت چیه؟**

**-ارنست. "**

لویی دستش را مشت کرد، کشیده شدن ناخن‌هایش روی بدنه چوبی آن صدای خش‌خشی ایجاد کرد. چشم‌هایش را گشود و یک نفس عمیق کشید و در کمد را سریع باز کرد.   
به لباس‌هایی که از رخت آویزان بود نگاه کرد، آن هارا کنار زد، پلیور قرمز رنگی را با شلوارکی کرم رنگ بیرون کشید و به طرف تخت رفت. روی آن نشست و به آرامی لب زد:

-قراره بری خانوادت رو ببینی، پس بهتره بهترین لباست رو بپوشی!

***

هری در اتاق را پشت سرش بست، به فضای اتاقش نگاه کرد. قفسه سینه‌اش بی‌قرار بالا و پایین می‌شد‌ و خشمی در وجودش غلیان پیدا کرده بود.

به طرف میزش رفت، با پایش به صندلی ضربه زد و آن را روی زمین پرت کرد. صندلی رو زمین خوابید و صدای شکسته شدن تکیه‌گاه آن بلند شد.   
جوهر مرکبی که روی میز بود را برداشت و آن را به طرف دیوار پرت کرد. جوهر سیاه در تار و پود یاسی کاغذ دیواری پخش شد و ردی سیاه روی آن به جا گذاشت.   
هری تمام وسایل روی میز را پرت کرد و صدای گوش‌خراشی از برخورد وسایل با زمین ایجاد شد.  
گلدانی که لبه پنجره قرار داشت و گل‌های آن خشک شده بود انداخت. گلدان روی زمین افتاد و هزار تکه شد.

از شدت جنب و جوشی که کرده بود به نفس نفس افتاد.   
انگار بند بند انگشت‌هایش نبض می‌زد. چند قدم به عقب رفت و کنار تخت فرود آمد و به آن تکیه داد. پاهایش را در شکمش جمع کرد و صورتش را با دو دستش پوشاند و بغضش با هق‌هقی از گلویش خارج شد. اشک هایش روی صورتش رد می‌‌انداخت، اما هری آن ها را با دست کنار می‌زد.

صدای گریه اش در آن چهار دیواری می‌پیچید و شانه‌هایش می‌لرزید. گریه هایش ادامه داشت اما نمی‌توانست از درد قلبش کم کند.

سوزش چشم‌هایش باعث شد دست از گریه بکشد. به آرامی پلک زد، حتی‌ می‌توانست خیسی مژه‌‌هایش را احساس کند. منظره روبرویش داخل پرده شفافی درهم ‌پچیده بود.

لب های خشکش را تر کرد و اهمیتی به شوری اشک‌هایش و طعم تلخ دهانش نداد.   
پای چپش را دراز کرد و پای راستش را کنار آن عمود نگه داشت، به ریخت و پاشی که راه انداخته بود نگاه کرد‌.

سیاهی دور قلبش را احاطه کرده بود که داشت در تمام تار و پود قلبش پخش می‌شد درست مانند لکه سیاه روی دیوار...

روحش هزار تکه شده بود درست مانند تکه‌های شکسته گلدان ...  
و نگاهش به پژمردگی گل‌هایی که روی زمین افتاده بود.

سرش را بلند کرد و به بیرون نگاه کرد، به برگ خشکیده درخت، به آخرین برگ پاییزی که از شاخه سقوط کرد.


	35. خواب زمستانی

**۱۹۳۰** **\- لایپزیگ**

**لویی به عکس سه نفره ای که گوشه آیینه قرار داشت نگاه کرد، به تصویر جوان‌تر خودش و آلفرد و بن در یونیفورم دانشگاه.**   
**انگشت اشاره اش را روی صورت بن کشید و نفسی که روی سینه‌اش سنگینی می‌کرد بیرون داد. نگاهش را از عکس گرفت و به تصویر خودش در آیینه نگاه کرد، کروات مشکی رنگش را مرتب کرد و بعد از اتاقش بیرون رفت.**

**متوجه گرتا پایین پله‌ها شد. بی تفاوت از کنارش گذشت. گرتا اخم کرد و گفت: کجا ‌می‌ری لویی؟**

**لویی کلافه بازدمش را بیرون داد: مراسم ختم بن.**

**\- احمق شدی؟**

**لویی سرش را برگرداند و محکم گفت: اون دوستم بود. نمی‌تونم به مراسمش برم؟**

**\- چرا، اونجا برات فرش قرمز پهن کردن. می‌تونی بری لویی.**

**لویی اخم کرد، روی پاشنه چرخید و در عمارت را محکم پشت سرش بست. گرتا چشم‌هایش را محکم بست و عصبی گفت:**   
**\- پسرِ احمق!**

**لویی وارد قبرستان شد. آدم‌های زیادی دور سنگ قبری جمع شده و چتر‌های سیاهشان را بالا سرشان گرفته بودند‌. لویی جلوتر نرفت، تنها از دور به آن‌ها نگاه کرد. صدای شیون‌های زنی که پسرش را صدا می‌زد قلبش را آزرده می‌کرد**

**نمی‌دانست چند دقیقه نظاره گر این صحنه است. باران حالا شدت گرفته بود و شانه‌ها و موهایش را خیس می‌کرد. زمین زیر‌پایش گل آلود شده بود و چند قطره آن روی پاچه شلوار و کفش هایش پاچیده بود.**

**تعداد افراد دور قبر کمتر شده بود، پسرانی که کنار قبر بود زیر بغل زن مسن را گرفت و آرام زیر گوشش گفت: بیا بریم مامان.**   
**زن با پسر هم‌قدم شد. پسر چتر را نگه داشته بود و مواظب بود مادرش چاله‌های آب را رد کند.**

**\- خانوم بارنز!**

**زن با شنیدن صدای لویی ایستاد و سرش را به طرف او برگرداند: شما؟**

**\- من لویی تاملینسون هستم، فوت پسرتون رو تسلیت می‌گم.**

**زن اخم کرد، دستش را از دست پسرش بیرون کشید و به طرف لویی خیز برداشت.**   
**\- تو ... تو پسرم رو به کشتن دادی.**

**لویی برای یک لحظه لال شد ، زن به** **لباس لویی چنگ زد و به حرفش ادامه داد: چطور جرات کردی پاتو بذاری اینجا؟**

**\- خانوم من ...**

**\- از این جا برو بیرون...**

**زن به سینه لویی کوبید و با عصبانیت داد زد: تقصیر تو بود، تو به کشتنش دادی...**

**لویی حرفی نزد. زن به ضربه های متوالی به سینه او ادامه داد و این بار به هق هق افتاد: تو باید می‌مردی... توِ لعنتی ...**

**قلب لویی فشرده شد. پسر جوان بازوی مادرش را گرفت و سعی کرد او را از لویی جدا کند. لویی با حیرت همان جا ایستاد.**

**\- مامان کافیه.**

**زن دوباره زیرگریه زد. پسر مادرش را از لویی دور کرد و با نگاهی نه‌چندان دوستانه رو به او گفت: نباید می‌اومدید.**

**لویی به آن دو که در باران گم‌ می‌شدند نگاه کرد، باران شدت گرفته بود، قفسه سینه‌اش از ضربات او درد می‌کرد اما قلبش بیش از نامنظم می‌زد. اجازه داد باران لباس‌هایش را خیس کند، به صورتش سیلی بزند و او را از این کابوس نجات دهد‌. اما سرمایی که زیر‌پوستش می‌دوید، بوی خاکی که پیچیده بود بیشتر او را از کابوس به واقعیت هل می‌داد، کابوسی که حالا در بیداری در جریان بود.**

*******

**لویی در را باز کرد، گرتا به طرف در آمد و نگاه نگرانش روی سر و وضع لویی چرخید، روی لباس های خیسش، موهایش که به پیشانیش چسبیده بود و قطرات باران روی صورتش که زیر نور برق می‌زد.**

**\- خدای من، لویی!!**

**لویی بدون نیم نگاهی به زن، قدم های سستش را به طرف راه پله برداشت.**

**\- لویی** **.**

**صدای گرتا خیلی محو به گوشش می‌رسید و تصویر مقابلش در هم می پیچید. لوستر بالای سرش می‌چرخید. برای یک لحظه سرش گیج رفت و پیش از اینکه نرده‌ها را بگیرد روی زمین سقوط کرد. گرتا با شنیدن تالاپ افتادن او به طرفش رفت و اسمش را داد زد: لویی** **!**

**به چشم‌های بسته لویی نگاه کرد و دستش را روی گونه داغش کشید: لویی، چی شد؟** **صدام رو می‌شنوی؟**

**سرش را چرخاند و رو به خدمتکار گفت: چرا ایستادی من رو نگاه می‌کنی، یه دکتر خبر کن، زود باش!!**

**...**

**زن دست‌هایش را بهم پیچاند و به دکتر که گوشی را روی قفسه سینه لویی می‌گذاشت نگاه کرد. مرد گوشی را از گوشش در آورد و آن را در کیفش جا داد. نبض لویی را بار دیگر گرفت و به طرف زن برگشت‌.**

**گرتا: آقای دکتر، حالش چطوره؟**

**\- بیماریش بیشتر عصبیه. این چند وقت تحت استرس بوده ؟**

**\- بله.**

**\- با توجه به سابقه پزشکیش می‌دونید که بیش از دیگران دچار این خشم و اضطراب می‌شه، این روی جسمش هم تاثیر می‌ذاره، من نمی‌تونم داروی خاصی تجویز کنم، این مشکل باید ریشه ای حل بشه.**

**\- من چی‌کار می‌تونم بکنم؟**

**\- سعی کنید از استرس دورش کنید.**

**دکتر وسایلش را جمع کرد، گرتا تا دم در مرد را بدرقه کرد و دوباره به اتاق لویی برگشت. موهای عرق کرده اش را از پیشانیش کنار زد. به قفسه سینه اش که آرام بالا و پایین می‌شد نگاه کرد. دست او را که کنار بدنش بود گرفت و سرانگشت‌های زبرش را روی پوست او کشید. دست او را بالا آورد و روی دستش بوسه‌ای کاشت.**

**لویی روی تخت تکان خورد. گرتا لبخند بی‌جانی زد و دست او را پایین آورد.**   
**\- خوب بخواب پسر‌ من.**   
*******

**گرتا به لویی که کنار پنجره ایستاده بود و به بیرون می‌نگریست نگاه کرد، جلو آمد و به چشم‌های بی‌روح پسرش چشم دوخت: لویی.**

**لویی دست‌هایش را زیر پتویی که روی شانه‌هایش بود در جمع کرد.**

**گرتا دستش را روی بازویش کشید و گفت: تا کی می‌خوای روزه سکوت بگیری؟**

**لویی لب هایش را جمع کرد و شانه اش را کج کرد و به زن پشت کرد.**   
**گرتا نفس عمیقی کشید و سعی کرد آرام باشد: قبلا باهام حرف می‌زدی، یه چیزی بگو لویی!**

**لویی سرش را پایین انداخت، گلبرک های پژمرده گلدانی که لب طاقچه بود لمس کرد و به آرامی زمزمه کرد: چه بلایی سر اون پسربچه اومد؟**

**گرتا انتظار این سوال را نداشت، اما پرسید: کدوم پسره؟**

**لویی گلبرگ را کند و گفت: اسمش ارنست بود.**

**\- احتمالا فرستادنش پرورشگاه!**

**لویی به طرف گرتا برگشت و گفت: چرا؟**

**\- وقتی هیچ بستگانی نداشته باشه این اتفاق می‌افته، تو که باید بدونی.**

**لویی حرفی نزد‌. گرتا از اینکه بعد مدت‌ها چیزی در چشم‌های او سو‌سو می‌زد دلش گرم شد‌. از اینکه بالاخره واکنشی از سوی او می‌گیرد.**

**دستش را پشت او گذاشت و گفت: می‌خوای دوباره ببینیش؟**

**لویی با تاخیر جواب داد: نباید اونجا بمونه!**

**\- لازمه بگی، می‌تونم کاری کنم که برگردونمش!**

**لویی با حیرت به گرتا نگاه کرد.**   
**گرتا دوباره پرسید : می‌خوای ببینیش؟**

**لویی بعد سکوتی طولانی جواب داد: آره، می‌خوام.**

**End of the flash back**

*******

  
با دستی که روی شانه‌اش نشست سرش را برگرداند، لیام با دیدن چشم‌های قرمز هری، لب‌هایش را روی هم فشرد، سپس به آرامی گفت: بیا هری، بلند شو.

لیام دستش را زیر بغل هری گذاشت تا از روی زمین بلندش کند، هری بدون هیچ حرفی با کمک او بلند شد و وزنش را روی ساعد او انداخت.  
لیام او را به طرف تخت کشاند و کمک کرد به تاج تخت تکیه دهد‌.   
به صورت بی‌روحش که به روبرو زل زده بود نگاه کرد و گفت: هری، لطفا اینو بخور.

لیام لیوان را روبرویش گرفت، هری به لیوان نگاه کرد و با صدای گرفته جواب داد: این چیه؟

\- آب قند. یکم ازش بخور.

چشم‌های هری خشک شده بودند٬ خشکسالی‌ای که به دشت سبز چشم‌هایش رسیده و قطره‌ای باقی نمانده بود تا این کویر را سیراب کند.  
هری با اندکی تعلل لیوان را گرفت، به رنگ مات آب و حبه قندی که هنوز ته‌نشین نشده بود نگاه کرد. لیوان را به لب های خشکیده‌اش رساند، از شوری و شیرینی که زیر زبانش حس کرد چهره‌اش را جمع شود. لیوان را پایین آورد و با صدای گرفته گفت: نمی‌تونم بخورم.

لیام لیوان را پیش از آنکه پایین بیاورد گرفت و گفت: فقط یک مقدار دیگه.  
می‌توانست ببیند صورتش رنگ پریده است، سرمای انگشت‌های او را حس می‌کرد اما آن‌ها را به روی پسر نیاورد.

حرارتی که از انگشت های لیام ساطع می‌شد، شمعی بود کم شعله، در وسط یک کوهستان از برف پوشیده شده.   
زمستان واقعی در وجود هری بود و بهمنی که به این کوهستان زده بود به این زودی آب نمی‌شد. حالا خورشیدی نبود از پشت ابرها طلوع کند، سایه ماه روی خورشید سنگینی می‌کرد و این تاریکی، این خورشیدگرفتگی معلوم نبود تا کی ادامه خواهد داشت.

\- هری!

هری باقی لیوان را سر کشید، چشم‌هایش را بست و لیوان را کنار پاتختی گذاشت.  
خیال لیام راحت شد؛ از اینکه تمام آن را نوشید و متوجه قرص‌هایی که در آن حل شده بود نشد. شاید فقط چند ساعت خواب می‌توانست کمی به پسر آرامش بدهد.

\- می‌خوای حرف بزنیم؟

هری بدون تردید و سریع پاسخ داد: نه.

\- باشه، پس، پس یکم استراحت کن.

هری سکوت کرد‌. لیام لیوان را برداشت تا اتاق را ترک کند اما صدای خشدار هری باعث شد بایستد.

\- لویی کجاست؟

لیام دوباره برگشت و به چهره منتظر او نگاه کرد: هنوز توی اتاقه. اجازه نمی‌ده کسی وارد شه.

آن آبی‌های بی‌رنگ از جلوی چشم‌های هری کنار نرفته بود، هیچ وقت قادر نبود طرز نگاه و لحن او را فراموش کند. لویی هیچ‌کس را نمی‌دید، حتی او و سهم هری از آخرین نگاهش نباید این‌گونه می‌بود.

\- هری...

هری سرش را کج کرد و گفت:  
\- ممنون٬ می‌تونی بری.

لیام سرش را تکان داد با اینکه هری نمی‌دید.   
\- اگر چیزی نیاز داشتی خبرم کن.

و باز سکوت... لیام نگاهش را برای آخرین بار روی شلختگی‌های روی زمین گرداند و سپس از اتاق بیرون رفت.

***

چشم‌هایش را باز کرد، با تکیه به دستش روی تخت نشست، دردی که در سرش پیچید باعث شد اخم کند، شقیقه‌هایش را ماساژ داد و به اطرافش نگاه کرد، اتاق در تاریکی فرو رفته بود، اما مرتب بودن آن هم‌چنان مشخص بود.   
تصاویر محوی که جلوی چشم‌هایش نقش بست باعث شد بدون اندکی صبر از اتاق بیرون رود. پله‌ها را سریع پایین رفت تا در نهایت به طبقه دوم رسید. روبروی در اتاق ارنست ایستاد و دستش را بالا آورد تا تقه‌ای به در بزند اما صدای نایل سبب شد دستش را در هوا نگه دارد.

\- هری!

هری برگشت و به نایل نگاه کرد: بله؟

\- می‌خوای بری داخل؟

هری با تعجب به نایل نگاه کرد: یه خواب بد دیدم باید حال ارنست رو چک کنم.

نایل صورتش را روی هری بالا و پایین کرد، روی پیراهنش که چروک شده بود، موهای آشفته و چشم‌های خمار و سرخش که با بهت به او می‌نگریست.   
هری بدون توجه به او دوباره برگشت تا در را باز کند. نایل سریع جلو آمد و بازوی هری را گرفت: هری...

هری از روی شانه‌ به او نگاه کرد، رفتار نایل گیجش می‌کرد، تمام این‌ها چه معنی‌ای داشت؟  
ابروهایش از حالت هلالی و متعجب در آمد و در هم گره خورد.  
\- چرا اینطوری می‌کنی نایل؟

\- هری متاسفم.

هری نگاهش روی لب‌ها و چشم‌های نایل بالا و پایین شد، طوری که آن کلمات را زمزمه کرد و سرخی کمی که دور چشم‌هایش حلقه زده بود‌. انگار نمی‌خواست باور کند. نمی‌خواست به افکارش مهر تایید بزند‌ پس فقط لب زد: یعنی چی؟

نایل دستش را روی بازوی هری بالا و پایین کرد و بعد از کلنجاری که با افکارش داشت آن کلمات را بیان کرد: اون خواب نبوده!

هری با بهت به او زل زد٬ انگار مردمک چشم‌های او پرده ای شده بود که داشت تمام کابوسش را فریم به فریم پخش می‌کرد.

نایل با سکوت هری، با نگرانی به او زل زد. هری عقب رفت و باعث شد دست نایل از روی شانه‌اش سر بخورد.

\- بـ...بـخـ...شید...

\- هری!

هری از کنار نایل گذشت و به طرف اتاقش رفت.

نایل خواست دنبالش برود اما با صدای لیلی ایستاد: فکر کنم لازم داره تنها باشه.

نایل سرش را تکان داد.

لیلی: ولی باید با لویی حرف بزنیم. خیلی وقته تو اتاق مونده.

\- آره، منم نگرانشم، ولی فکر نکنم بخواد حرف بزنه.

\- من یک کاریش می‌کنم.

لیلی به طرف در رفت و دستگیره را کشید، اتاق تاریک تاریک بود و تنها چند عدد شمع کنار تخت آن‌را روشن کرده بود.  
لویی پشت به او روی تخت نشسته بود‌. لیلی جلو آمد، هنوز برای نزدیک شدن به او تردید داشت. دستش را روی شانه لویی گذاشت و او را صدا زد: ویلیام!

لویی به آرامی نفس کشید :   
آماده‌اش کردم.

لیلی به پسرکی که روی تخت خفته بود نگاه کرد‌. پلیوری قرمز به‌تن داشت با شلواری کوتاه، جوراب‌هایی که تا زیر زانویش می‌رسید و کفش‌هایی نو که بندهای آن مرتب بسته شده بودند.

لیلی برای دردمندی دستش را روی شانه لویی عقب و جلو کرد.  
\- خوب نیست اینجا بمونه.

لویی لب‌هایش روی هم قفل شده بود، برای مدتی طولانی سکوت کرد و لیلی صبورانه ایستاد و منتظرش ماند. به دست لویی که روی ملحفه ها مشت شد نگاه کرد.   
لیلی کنارش نشست و دستش را گرفت٬ به نیم رخ لویی چشم دوخت و گفت: اون جاش خوب خواهد بود.

لویی نفس سنگینش را آزاد کرد و سرش را تکان داد: باشه.

***  
24 hours later   
🎵 Experienes by Ludovico Einaudi

  
برف تنکی روی شاخه‌های‌ لخت درختان نشسته بود. باد میان شاخه های خشک و سخت می‌وزید. زمین بی روح و یخ زده قدم های خسته آدم‌ها را به دوش می‌کشید، لباس های مشکیشان در تضاد با آن پس زمینه سفید توی ذوق می‌زد. مثل لکه‌هایی سیاه روی لباس عروس.

آسمان سراسر سفید با ابرهای خاکستری رویشان سایه‌‌ می‌انداخت. صدای چکمه های روی زمین سکوت تپه را می‌شکست. چند مرد تابوتی را با خودشان حمل می‌کردند. جسم خفته پسرکی که به سبکی برگ بود اما روی شانه هایشان قد یک وزنه چند‌تنی سنگینی می‌کرد.   
تابوت را بر زمین نهادند، هری در دورترین فاصله به مردی خیره شد که چشم‌هایش را به زور می‌دید. تنها یک نیم رخ بی‌حس‌‌... یک گودی باریک که زیر پلک‌هایش بود، یک نگاه صامت که نمی‌توانستی بفهمی چه پشت آن می‌گذرد، نه تاریک بود و نه روشن، ساده و تهی، طوری که نه برف، نه بادی که به صورتش می‌خورد آزرده‌اش نمی‌ساخت.

لویی به دو سنگ قبری که موازات هم قرار گرفته بود نگاه کرد، به اسامی آشنای آن، به خانواده پسری که به آن تعلق داشت، به امانتی که حالا به پیش آن‌ها باز می‌گشت و کنار قبرهای **خالیشان** دفن می‌شد.  
مرد‌ها با بیل‌ها کنار قبر‌ها ایستاده بودند و بادی که می‌وزید سبب شده بود روی صورت‌هایشان اخم بنشیند.

زین به لویی نگاه کرد: باید قبر رو بکنیم لویی!

لویی سرش را تکان داد و به آرامی زمزمه کرد: خودم این‌کار رو می‌کنم.  
لویی بیل را گرفت و سخنی رد و بدل نشد، بدنه فلزی بیل به زمین سخت کوبیده شد. لویی چند بار ضربه زد تا زمین را بشکافد، چند مرتبه و سرانجام کُپه خاکی بلند کرد و آن را روی زمین ریخت. یک کپه دیگر، آن قدر که دیگر گودالی عمیق شده بود و مرد را به نفس‌نفس انداخته بود.

لویی چند ثانیه به گوری که کنده بود نگاه کرد. زین به بقیه اشاره کرد تا تابوت را جلو بیاورند.  
لویی بینیش را بالا کشید، عقب رفت و با کمک بقیه تابوت را در گور قرار داد.

دستش را دراز کرد تا دوباره بیل را بردارد، دست‌های کرختش دور آن حلقه کرد. انگار وزن آن چند برابر شده بود. بیل را ایستاده نگه داشت و دست‌هایش را دور آن حلقه کرد، انگشت‌هایش بی‌قرار روی بدنه چوبی آن می‌لرزید. نمی‌توانست، آن‌قدر دست‌هایش بی‌حس بود که نتوانست آن را حرکت بدهد. زین دستش را روی شانه لویی گذاشت.   
\- لویی!

لویی محکم تر بیل را گرفت. به قبر نگاه کرد و بعد چشم‌هایش را بست، تصاویر خیلی واضحی پشت پلکش نقش بست؛ مایعی که در دل چرکین و خونی پارچه ای پخش می‌شد، بوی دود و پیکر‌هایی که می‌سوخت... 

لویی بزاقش را پایین فرستاد و به سختی لب زد:  
نمـ...نمـ...تونم.

بیل را دست زین داد و از قبر فاصله گرفت. پشت به آن ایستاد. انگار بختکی روی سینه اش سنگینی می‌کرد چرا که نفسش به سختی از لب هایش بیرون می‌آمد. قلبش انبار باروتی بود که آتش گرفته و دودش ریه هایش را سیاه کرده بود.

هری بدن خمیده مرد را از دور می‌دید، دست‌هایی که آستینش را در حصار انگشت هایش گرفته بود، باد پایین پالتو‌اش را به هوا خاسته بود و اثر «سرگردان در مه» را بازآفرینی می‌کرد، تصویر مردی سرگردان که بر فراز صخره ای ایستاده، باد سرد و ناملایمی که موهای لختش را به رقصی غم انگیز وا داشته به منظره مه‌آلود و مبهم روبرویش می‌نگرد.

وقتی نوبت به هری رسید، بیل را برداشت و به توده خاکی که روی بدنه چوبی تابوت ریخته شده بود نگاه کرد. دودل بود، با این حال بیل را محکم تر گرفت و سرانجام یک کپه خاک ریخت، مانند دیگران سه کپه و بعد کنار رفت.  
به دیگران نگاه کرد، تعداد آدم‌ها کمتر می‌شد، زن‌ها که روسری پشمی‌ای دور سرشان پیچیده بودند با دست‌ سه مشت خاک داخل گور می‌ریختند. عده ای اطراف قبر چند سنگ روی هم می‌گذاشتند و چیزی زیر‌لب زمزمه می‌کردند.

مردم کم ‌کم پراکنده شدند، لویی هم‌چنان ایستاده بود، دیگران از کنارش می‌گذشتند، عده ای دستشان را روی شانه او می‌گذاشتند، عده ای با ترحم نگاهش می کردند و باقیشان به او تسلیت می‌گفتند.

زین آخری کسی بود که قبرستان را ترک می‌کرد، برای آخرین بار لویی را در آغوش گرفت و دم گوشش زمزمه کرد: من هنوز اینجام رفیق، هر وقت لازم داشتی هستم.

دستش را آرام پشت لویی زد و از او فاصله گرفت. لویی با حرکت سر بدرقه‌اش کرد، نفس عمیقی کشید و بالاخره برگشت. با دیدن تل خاکی که دانه‌های برف روی آن نشسته بود ته دلش خالی شد. باید می‌رفت، باید آخرین قولش را ادا می‌کرد. 

هری در نقطه کوری ایستاده بود، به او نگریست که پاهایش را روی زمین می‌کشید و به سمت قبر می‌رفت.

زانو زد و دستش را جلو آورد و خاک سرد را لمس کرد. سرمایی که تا مغز استخوانش پیچید. با خودش فکر کرد پسرکش چطور آن سرما را تحمل می‌کند؟  
کتش را از تنش در آورد و آن را روی خاک پهن کرد و جسم برآمده ای که داخل جیبش خودنمایی می‌کرد درآورد.

بدنه نقره ای سازدهنی زیر نور کم می‌درخشید و چشم‌های غمگین مرد را بازتاب می‌کرد. انگار همین دیروز بود، می‌توانست صدای پسرک را٬ حتی لحن و لهجش را واضح بشنود‌.

**" - ولی این خیلی غمگین بود من دوست نداشتم.**

**\- خب، من فقط همین رو بلدم، قول میدم دفعه بعد شاد باشه٬ شاید کریسمس امسال ؟! "**

لویی صاف روی زانو‌هایش نشست و به بدنه ساز دست کشید: اینو بهت بدهکارم نه؟ 

لویی ساز را نزدیک لب هایش برد، آوایی که در تپه پیچید باعث شد هری به خودش بلرزد، چند قدم به او نزدیک تر شد تا آن آهنگ بیشتر در تار و پودش آمیخته شود، در تعجب بود که چطور آن آواز شاد اینگونه غمگین نواخته می‌شد. این تناقض قلبش را بیش از یک موسیقی غمگین به درد می‌آورد.

  
لویی نفس کم آورد، بغضش حالا راه نفسش هایش را بسته بود، نفس منقطعش روی بدنه سرد ساز نشست‌. تمامش چند ثانیه طول کشید اما باز لب هایش روی ساز نشست‌. آهنگ ادامه یافت، دست‌های یخ زده و سردش آرام حرکت می‌کرد و لب‌هایش روی لبه آن جا‌به‌جا می‌شد. باد بی‌رحمانه موهایش را روی پیشانیش می‌ریخت و دانه‌های برف را روی موهایش می‌نشاند.

  
قطره اشکی از گوشه چشمش پایین خرید، دست‌هایش از لبه ساز لیز خورد و صدای ناکوک آن در تپه پیچید. لویی ساز را به زمین کوبید و دستش را دور آن مشت کرد. کمی از خاک را بین دست‌هایش گرفت. چشم‌هایش را بست، لب هایش را روی هم فشرد تا صدایش بلند نشود. اما ناموفق بود، وقتی ه‍قی از گلویش بلند شد. سد چشم‌هایش شکسته شد و اشک‌های گرمش روی گونه‌هایش غلتید.

هری چند لحظه دستپاچه به او نگاه کرد، با صورت غم زده. انگار پاهایش به زمین میخ شده بود. صدای گریه‌های او حالا از آوازی که نواخت هم غم‌انگیز تر بود، درست انگار لبه یک پرتگاه ایستاده بود و هر بار به زمین سقوط می‌کرد. هربار بند دلش با هر هق‌هق او پاره می‌شد. هری نمی‌توانست او را رها کند. نمی‌توانست بگذارد این سقوط ادامه داشته باشد. به طرف او رفت و مقابل لویی زانو زد، بازوی او را گرفت و سرش را به سینه‌اش نزدیک کرد.

لویی کت هری را چنگ زد و اسمش را با صدای خشدار صدا زد: هری!

شانه‌های لویی در آغوشش می‌لرزید، صدای گریه اش هم‌چنان ادامه داشت‌. هری طوری دست‌هایش را دور مرد حلقه کرده بود که انگار هر آن از دستش در می‌رفت. طوفانی که از آن می‌ترسید از راه رسیده بود، حالا وسط این اقیانوس طوفانی گیر افتاده بودند و لویی داشت غرق می‌شد، هری داشت در آن دریا دست و پا می‌زد، دست‌هایش را محکم دور او حلقه کرده بود که مبادا غرق شود. می‌خواست به هر قیمتی بود او را نجات دهد حتی اگر به غرق شدن خودش ختم می‌شد.

لویی دست‌هایش را روی سینه هری مشت کرد و میان هق‌هق هایش گفت: نباید این رو آرزو می‌کردم... چرا آرزو کردم بزرگ نشه... من ...منظورم این نبود... من اینو نمی‌خواستم...

هری دست‌هایش را محکم تر دور لویی حلقه کرد و او را به سینه اش فشرد، نیاز بود این درد را شریک بشوند و عظمتش در رگ هایشان تقسیم شود. قطره اشکی روی گونش لیز خورد، سرش را روی شانه او گذاشت و دم گوشش زمزمه کرد: می‌دونم لویی...می‌دونم.

لرزش شانه‌‌های لویی متوقف شد، اشک هایش به فین فین کوتاهی بدل شده بود اما هم‌چنان خودش را در آغوش مرد می‌فشرد، نفس‌های گرم هری زیر یقه اش رها می‌شد و تنش را گرم می‌کرد، خیلی وقت بود که به این گرما، به دست‌های او دور خودش، به ضربان آرام قلبش، برخورد پوست لطیفش به گونه‌هایش و نرمی صدایش اعتیاد پیدا کرده بود‌. گریه‌اش قطع شده بود، نفس عمیقی کشید و عطرش را استشمام کرد، اجازه داد مانند یک مخدر در رگهایش حل شود و خمارش کند.

هری وقتی متوجه شد لویی آرام گرفته، او را از سینه‌اش جدا کرد تا بتواند صورتش را ببیند. موهای شلخته‌اش که به طرز حزن انگیزی پیشانیش را پوشانده بود، آبی کمرنگی که زیر‌ حضار قهوه ای تارهایش برق می‌زد. انگار دلش تبدیل به خانه کلنگی‌ای شده بود که هربار با نگاه او می‌لرزید و حالا اگر به نگاه کردن به او ادامه می‌داد این خانه برای همیشه فرو می ریخت.

لویی به هری که نگاهش را از او گرفت زل زد‌. هری پالتوش را در آورد، دستش را پشتش برد و آن را روی شانه‌هایش انداخت، یقه پالتو را به هم نزدیک کرد و سپس سرش را بالا گرفت و در برابر نگاه خیره لویی گفت: داشتی می‌لرزیدی.

لویی سرش را پایین انداخت و به پالتو سرمه‌ای رنگ نگاه کرد و دست‌های هری که هنوز لبه آن قرار داشت.

هری لب هایش را جمع کرد، دستانش را پایین آورد و کنار بدنش قرار داد.

لویی به طرف قبر برگشت و سازدهنی را روی خاک نهاد. هری به نیم‌رخ او نگاه کرد، چشم‌هایش دوباره سرد شده بود.   
\- با من نمی‌ای؟

\- نه... می‌خوام اینجا بمونم.

\- اوه، باشه...

هری بلند شد، خاک روی لباسش را تکاند و چند لحظه با حسرت به او نگاه کرد و سعی کرد و افکار منفیش را عقب براند. بزاقش را قورت داد و گفت: خداحافظ.

\- خداحافظ.

لویی سرش را چرخاند و هری که دورتر می‌شد نگاه کرد و دو طرف پالتو را به خودش نزدیک تر کرد و اجازه داد گرما و عطرش او را در آغوش بگیرد.

***

صدای قدم هایی که در برف فرو می‌رفت باعث نشد نگاهش را از قبر بگیرد. آرچی کنار لویی ایستاد.

\- لویی، چند روز دیگه قراره این روند ادامه داشته باشه؟

آرچی از این سه روز حرف می‌زد، از سه روزی که او را کنار قبر می‌دید و هیچ کس نمی‌توانست او را از کنار آن بلند کند.

آرچی کنار لویی نشست و به نیم رخش نگاه کرد و دوباره گفت: نمی‌خوای چیزی بگی؟

لویی بعد سکوتی طولانی جواب داد: به‌‌نظرت دوستش داشتم؟

آرچی از سوال او گیج شد: یعنی چی لویی؟

لویی سرش را برگرداند و به مرد مسن نگاه کرد: به نظرت واقعا دوستش داشتم یا فقط بخاطر عذاب وجدان کنار خودم نگهش داشتم؟

\- لویی این چه حرفیه می‌زنی٬ البته که دوستش داشتی.

\- نه... نداشتم!

آرچی دستش را روی شانه او گذاشت٬ لویی به حرفش ادامه داد، کلماتش مانند یک اعتراف از لب هایش بیرون پرید، اعترافاتی که خودش را محکوم می‌کرد: چرا فکر می‌کردم می‌تونم ازش مراقبت کنم؟

\- تو ازش مراقبت کردی.

لویی صدایش را بالا برد:   
\- نه، خودخواه بودم، زیادی به خودم مطمئن بودم، فکر می‌کردم از پسش بر می‌ام، اما هیچ وقت بر نیومدم، هیچ وقت عرضه نداشتم آدم های زندگیم رو نجات بدم... لوتی، بن و ارنست ...

لویی پوزخند زد و ادامه داد: اونقدر به خودم مغرور شدم که همشون رو از دست دادم‌.

\- تقصیر تو نیست لویی، تو به اندازه کافی تلاش کردی.

لویی به آرچی نگاه کرد و داد زد: نه نکردم، باید می‌ذاشتم یه خانواده معمولی داشته باشه، نه من... نه کسی مثل من!

آرچی به چهره برافروخته لویی نگاه کرد، به نفس های داغش که مثل بخاری از لب‌ها و بینیش بیرون می‌آمد و رگی که از پیشانیش بیرون زده بود.

لویی صورتش را برگرداند و آرام‌تر گفت: نمی‌خواد چیزی بگی آرچی، فقط برو!

آرچی سکوت کرد، می‌دانست زمان مناسبی نیست که او را توجیه کند‌. آن پسر آنقدر لجباز بود که به این سادگی قانع نمی‌شد.

\- بسیار خب لویی. هر طور تو مایلی.

\- دوباره به اینجا نیا!

\- دیگه خودم نمی‌ام.

لویی که باورش نمی‌شد این حرف ها را آرچی بر زبان آورده به طرفش برگشت و به او زل زد.

\- کس دیگه ای رو می‌فرستم.

آرچی بعد این حرف از قبرستان بیرون رفت، لویی این‌بار از روی تعجب اخم کرد و به مسیر رفتنش خیره شد.

* * *

۱. _عده ای از یهودی ها به جای گل، کنار قبر ها سنگ می‌ذاشتند، چون باور داشتن که این سنگ ها روح مرده رو در این دنیا نگه می‌داره و بهشون آرامش می‌ده، اجازه نمی‌ده شیاطین وارد قبر بشن. هم چنین چون گل ها عمر ماندگاری نداشتند بر این باورند که خاطرات اون فرد رو ماندگار می‌کنه‌. بیشتر افراد این داستان یهودی نیستند ولی برای اینکه ارنست یهودی بود مراسمش رو اینطوری برگزار کردند._

_۲\. نقاشی «سرگردان بر فراز مه» اثر کاسپر دیوید فردریش_


	36. آدم برفی

لیام با شنیدن صدای در سرش را بالا آورد و با دیدن مردی که داخل شد ابرو هایش بالا رفت.

\- هری!!

هری لب‌هایش را جمع کرد، به چشم‌های متعجب لیام از پشت عینک نگاه کرد و گفت: سلام.

لیام از سر‌جایش بلند شد و مقابلش ایستاد: سلام. بیا تو.

لیام نود درجه چرخید تا هری کامل وارد درمانگاه شود. لیام گیج به هری که اطراف را می‌پایید نگاه کرد و گفت: لازم نبود بیای هری، گفتم که؛ هر وقت آماده بودی برگرد.

هری به طرف لیام برگشت: فقط از اینکه چند روز بود هیچ کاری جز زل زدن به بیرون و در و دیوار نداشتم کلافه شده بودم.

لیام به پشت او زد و با لبخند گفت: خوشحالم، خوش اومدی.

***

هری سینی را روی میزی که لیام پشتش نشسته بود گذاشت. لیام سرش را از حساب و کتاب های زیر‌دستش بلند کرد و با دیدن او لبخند زد و یکی از فنجان هارا گرفت.

\- ممنون هری، توی این هوا لازم بود.

هری روی صندلی نشست، فنجان خودش را گرفت و گفت: خواهش‌می‌کنم. چرا امروز کسی نمی‌اد؟

لیام عینکش را روی میز گذاشت و به صندلی تکیه داد و از فنجانش نوشید.  
\- چون تازه اول زمستونه هری. یکم که بگذره دیگه وقت سر خاروندن نداریم.

هری با سر تایید کرد و به بخاری که از فنجانش بلند می‌شد نگاه کرد.

\- حالت چطوره؟

هری بازدمش را بیرون داد و گفت: خب، من ... نمی‌دونم...

دستش را روی لبه فنجان کشید و گفت: روزای اول... ناراحت بودم و الان، هیچ احساسی ندارم.انگار... انگار قلبم خالیه.

هری جمله آخر را در صورت لیام گفت، لیام روی میز خم شد:   
\- هممون این احساسات رو تجربه می‌کنیم هری، گاهی از احساسات لبریزیم و گاهی اونقدر بی‌حس انگار هیچی تو وجودمون نیست. حالا خودت باید اجازه بدی هری، خودت اجازه بدی این قلب خالی با احساسات خوب پر بشه یا احساسات بد.

هری چند لحظه سکوت کرد و سپس گفت: نمی ‌دونم، ‌می‌شه یه چیزی ازت بپرسم؟

\- البته.

\- پشیمون نیستی که من دستیارت شدم؟

لیام از سوال هری تعجب کرد : می‌‌دونم چرا داری اینو رو می‌پرسی هری ولی، تو مهارت های زیادی داری، با وجود اینکه انصراف دادی اما چیز‌های بیشتری از هم‌دوره های خودت بلدی. اگر این رو نمی‌دونستم هیچ وقت به عنوان دستیارم انتخابت نمی‌کردم.

هری لبخند کمرنگی زد: ممنون، حداقل می‌دونم تو رو ناامید نکردم.

\- معلومه که نکردی.   
لیام با شوخی اضافه کرد: حالانمی‌خوای بگی راز دانسته هات چیه؟ به قول زین نکنه تو زندگی قبلیت سرخ‌پوست بودی؟

لبخند هری عمیق تر شد: وای نه ... اون به توهم گفته؟

\- آره!

هری فنجان خالیش را روی میز گذاشت و حالت صورتش جدی شد: تو یه درمانگاه کار می‌کردم، درمانگاهِ پـ....پدرم!، معمولا تو خونه تنها می‌موندم پس خیلی از روزهارو اونجا می‌گذروندم. اون... چیزهای زیادی بهم یاد داد و ...

هری کمی مکث کرد و دوباره ادامه داد: چیزهای زیادیم ازم گرفت.

لیام به نیم‌رخ هری که بی‌حس شده بود نگاه کرد.  
\- درسته... گاهی آدم‌ها چیزای زیادی رو بهت می‌دن ولی چیزایی رو ازت می‌گیرن که داراییت از اون آدم در برابر اون پوچ و بی‌ارزش می‌شه.

هری با لبخند تلخی حرف لیام را تایید کرد. از سرجایش برخاست تا فنجان‌ها را جمع کند. به محض اینکه فنجان‌ها را داخل سینی گذاشت، صدای داد و بیدادی از دور به گوش رسید.

هری با اخم به در بسته نگاه کرد. لیام از سر‌جایش بلند شد و از دفترش بیرون رفت.

دو مرد پیکر جوانی را روی شانه‌هایشان گرفته بودند، دانه‌های برف روی پالتو و کلاهشان نشسته بود و صورت هایشان از سرما به سرخی می‌زد. یکی از مرد ها با دیدن لیام، آشفته گفت: آقای دکتر، لطفا به برادرم کمک کنید.

هری پشت لیام ایستاد، لیام نگاهش را روی مرد جوانی که سرش پایین افتاده بود و دستانش به دور گردن دو مرد دیگر بود نگاه کرد و گفت: چه خبره؟

\- گاو آهن پاش رو زخمی کرده.

\- بسیار خب، بیاریدش سمت تخت...هری، با من بیا.

دو مرد دیگر، پسر جوان را که صدای ناله ‌هایش بلند شده را روی تخت خواباندند.

لیام رو به دو مرد دیگر گفت: لطفا بیرون منتظر باشید.

\- دکتر، خواهش می‌کنم مراقبش باشید.

لیام دستش را پشت بازوی مرد گذاشت: حالش خوب می‌شه. براش دعا کنید.

دو مرد بالاخره اتاق را ترک کردند. هری به صورت رنگ پریده و دردمند پسر و بعد به پارچه‌ای که کاملا از خون قرمز شده بود نگاه کرد.  
لیام پارچه خونی را باز کرد، پسر از تکان خوردن پایش ناله کرد. لیام با دیدن زخم عمیقی که ساق پای پسر را شکافته بود اخم کرد.

\- نبضش رو بگیر هری.

هری آستین پسر را بالا زد و مچ دستش را گرفت.

\- تا وسایل رو حاضر می‌کنم. جلوی خون‌ریزی رو بگیر.

هری سرش را تکان داد، به خونی که اطراف زخم لخته شده بود نگاه کرد و با دیدن پوست و گوشت بیرون زده پسر صورتش جمع شد.   
پارچه ای برداشت و آن را روی زخم گذاشت، سر و صدای پسر دوباره بلند شد. تپش‌های قلب هری بالا رفته بود. سر و صدای وسایلی که لیام جا‌به‌جا می‌کرد را از پشت سرش می‌شنید. هری به پارچه سفید که سریع رنگ سرخ گرفت نگاه کرد و گفت: لیام... خون، خون ریزیش بند نمی‌اد.

هری مجددا نبض پسر را گرفت، به صورت رنگ پریده او و نفس‌های منقطعش نگاه کرد و دوباره به پارچه خونی زیر دستش. یک لحظه بی‌حس شدن سر انگشت‌هایش را حس کرد. مانند یک فلج آنی انگار نمی‌توانست پارچه را در دست‌هایش نگه دارد. عرق سردی از پیشانیش لیز خورد. صدای نفس ‌هایش در گوشش می‌پیچید و چیزی از صداهای اطرافش نمی‌شنید. انگار برای یک لحظه ثانیه ها یخ زده بود.

\- هری! پاهاش رو بیار بالا.

با صدای لیام، هری به خودش آمد. گوشش زنگ می‌زد و صدای لیام خیلی کم به گوشش می‌رسید. هری پلک زد تا سیاهی پشت پلکش را کنار بزند، به دست‌هایش که می‌لرزید نگاه کرد. صدای لیام کم کم واضح می‌شد.

لیام با نگرانی به صورت هری که مثل گچ سفید شده بود نگاه کرد. وقتی عکس العملی از او دریافت نکرد، پای پسر را بلند کرد و پارچه را روی زخم فشار داد.

هری دستش را عقب کشید. لیام مجددا صدایش زد: هری، می‌تونی برام مورفین بیاری؟

هری هم‌چنان به حال برنگشته بود، گلویش خشک شده و توان ادای کلمات را نداشت. تنها سرش را تکان داد، به طرف میز رفت و جعبه مورفین را گرفت.

\- یکیش رو بهش تزریق کن.

هری نفس عمیقی کشید و یکی از مورفین ها را برداشت، آن را به پسر که صدای ناله هایش ضعیف تر شده بود تزریق کرد.

لیام به نیم رخ حواس پرت هری نگاه کرد و گفت:  
\- هری، گوشت به منه؟

هری به طرف لیام برگشت و لب باز کرد: آره ...

لیام به صورت رنگ پریده او و مردمک چشم‌هایش که از حالت عادی گشاد در شده بود نگاه کرد و گفت:  
\- برو یکم بیرون هوا بخور، من بقیش رو انجام می‌دم.

هری چند لحظه به لیام نگاه کرد، برای یک لحظه احساسی بدی به دلش چنگ زد.

لیام وقتی متوجه شد هری تکان نخورده سرش را بالا برد و دوباره گفت: چیزی نیست هری. می‌تونی بری. من از پسش بر می‌ام.

هری با ناراحتی سرش را پایین انداخت و به آرامی لب زد:  
\- باشه.

***

سرش را بالا گرفت، دانه‌های برف اطراف چراغ برق پراکنده بودند و آرام روی زمین سقوط می‌کردند. هری مسیر سقوطشان را دنبال کرد و به دانه برفی که بین انگشت شست و اشاره اش نشست و به آرامی آب شد نگاه کرد.

دست‌هایش را باز کرد و اجازه داد دانه‌های برف روی انگشت های بی‌حسش که هنوز کمی سرخ بود سقوط کند.  
نور زرد رنگی از عقب، پشتش و نیمی از صورت و دست‌هایش را روشن کرد. سپس صدای قدم‌های کسی باعث شد سرش را بالا بگیرد، با دیدن لیام کمی جا‌به‌جا شد و دوباره نگاهش را از او گرفت.  
لیام کنارش نشست و به دست‌های هری که درهم‌پیچید نگاه کرد.

\- هری.

\- متاسفم.

لیام شانه هری را لمس کرد: پیش می‌آد.

هری بی‌حال جواب داد:  
\- هیچ وقت اینطوری نمی‌شد. من کنترلم رو از دست دادم...

\- هری، می‌دونی که ...

\- نه، خواهش می‌کنم چیزی نگو لیام، من ...

هری بازدم سنگینش را بیرون داد، حالا لحنش کمی عصبی بود. : دیگه نمی‌تونم انجامش بدم، دارم به همه چیز گند می‌زنم.

لیام سرش را کمی خم کرد تا صورت کلافه هری را ببیند، سپس گفت:  
\- تو فقط به زمان بیشتری نیاز داری.

هری موهایش را کنار زد و با تاخیر جواب داد: فکر کنم.

\- فعلا برو هتل استراحت کن، می‌خوای برسونمت؟

\- نه ممنون‌. ترجیح می‌دم یک مقدار قدم بزنم.

***

هری به کاغذ سفید دفترش زل زده بود، نمی‌دانست چند دقیقه، اما آنقدر احساساتش پیچیده و درهم شده بود که در جملات جا نمی‌گرفت.   
کلافه خودنویسش را کنار دفترش رها کرد و به صورتش دست کشید. اما طولی نکشید و صدایی باعث شد دستش را از صورتش بردارد.

"هوا برای نشستن بیرون سرد نیست؟ "

هری سرش را بالا آورد و با دیدن چهره آشنای آن زن تعجب کرد. چشم‌های قهوه ای او زیر نور کم چراغ می‌درخشید و دو طرف پالتویی که روی شانه‌هایش بود را با دستش بهم نزدیک کرده بود.

\- من لیلی ام، البته فکر کنم بدونید! .

\- ا...آره، می‌دونم.

\- چرا داخل نمی‌شینین؟ بیرون سرده.

هری که هم‌چنان گیج بود با کمی تاخیر جواب می‌داد: شاید چون زیاد حال و هواشون به من نمی‌خوره؟!

لیلی آرام تر گفت:  
\- اوه، متوجهم.

هری به شکم برآمده اش که از لای پالتو مشخص بود نگاه کرد و گفت: فکر کنم بهتره شما برین داخل.

لیلی معذب دستش را لبه پالتو جابه‌جا کرد و گفت:  
\- نه سردم نیست،ممنون.

به هری که دوباره نگاهش را از او گرفت نگاه کرد، لبه صندلی را گرفت، نمی‌دانست چرا ارتباط برقرار کردن با او اینقدر سخت است، نمی دانست چطور حرف‌هایش را به آن پسر بزند.

\- از داخل دیدم که تنها نشستین و به نظرم می‌اومد زیاد حالتون خوب نیست.

هری سرش را بالا گرفت، لیلی مکث کوتاهی کرد و ادامه داد: دوست دارین حرف بزنید؟

هری با تردید به او نگاه کرد: نمی‌دونم...

\- شاید دوست دارین با لویی حرف بزنید.

هری این بار بلافاصله جواب داد: نه، اتفاقا دوست ندارم با لویی حرف بزنم!

لیلی با تعجب پرسید: چرا؟

\- می‌خواید بشینید؟

لیلی به صندلی نگاه کرد، هری منتظر ماند او روی صندلی بنشینید سپس گفت: چون نمی‌خوام یادش بیفته ناامیدش کردم.

\- برای چی این تصور رو دارید؟ اون چیزی گفته؟

هری نفسش را فوت کرد، هویت آن دختر برایش مبهم بود، اما بعد از لیام، او تنها کسی بود که پیش قدم شده بود تا به حرف هایش گوش دهد، می‌دانست باید این حرف ها را بزند و شاید گفتش به یک غریبه راحت می بود‌.

\- لازم نبود چیزی بگه. من از نگاهش می‌فهمیدم. دیگه مثل قبل نبود.

لیلی به چشم‌های هری که دوباره رنگ غم گرفت نگاه کرد، انگار جو سنگین بینشان سبک تر شده بود. چهره هری و حرکاتش؛ حال درونش را بیشتر افشا می‌کرد : تو مطمئن نیستی!

\- فکر نمی‌کنم بخواد فعلا با کسی حرف بزنه. اون فعلا خلوت رو ترجیح می‌ده.

لیلی مستقیم به چشم های سبز هری زل زد و گفت:  
\- اون فکر می‌کنه که اگر تنها باشه بهتره. تو می شناسیش اون حاضره برای بقیه هر کاری بکنه، ولی وقتی نوبت به خودش می‌رسه اون از بقیه فرار می‌کنه. همه آدم ها نیاز دارن حرف بزنن، نیاز دارن یکی افکار وحشتناکشون موقع تنهایی کنار بزنه. اون زیادی توی خلوتش مونده، الان لازمه یکی این تنهایی رو بهم بریزه.

\- من نمی‌تونم باهاش حرف بزنم، چرا تو باهاش حرف نمی‌زنی؟

\- در این مورد هیچ کس از ما نمی‌تونه باهاش حرف بزنه. تو بیشتر از همه ما تو این مسئله شریکش بودی، پس اون به تو اطمینان می‌کنه. اون ته دلش می‌دونه تو بهتر از بقیه درکش می‌کنی!

هری این‌بار واقعا به فکر فرو رفت، لیلی به چهره متفکر او نگاه کرد و از سکوت او استفاده کرد تا باقی حرفش را بزند‌.

\- روزی که از اینجا رفتم همین احساس رو داشتم. من یه زندگی داشتم، یه بچه و یه همسر و فکر می‌کردم اون به من نیاز نداره. اون گاهی از منم دوری می‌کرد. اون عادت کرده و یک نفر باید این عادت رو ازبین ببره. اون یه اشتباه بود، تو می‌تونی این اشتباه رو تکرار نکنی؟

هری تمام مدتی که او حرف می‌زد صداقت را در چشم هایش می‌دید. لازم نبود یک لحظه شک و تردیدی به دلش راه دهد، فقط عمیقأ باعث شد از فکر خودش جدا شود و این بار کنار خودش لویی را ببیند.

لیلی با دستپاچگی اضافه کرد:  
\- ببخشید سرت رو درد آوردم.

\- نه، ممنون که باهام حرف زدی.  
هری تبسمی کوتاه ضمیمه حرفش کرد. لیلی از سرجایش برخاست و گفت: امیدوارم کمک کرده باشه. شب بخیر.

\- شب بخیر مادام.

هری به لیلی که دور می‌شد نگاه کرد، هنوز هویت او و رابطه اش با لویی برایش مبهم بود. هنوز او را گیج می‌کرد و انتظار نداشت یکبار هم با او همکلام شود. شاید فقط باید بی‌خیال این تصور می‌شد و به حرف‌هایی که او زد فکر می‌کرد.

***

لویی سرش را بالا گرفت و به طبقه آخر نگاه کرد، به پنجره بسته اتاقی که متعلق به پسری بود که چند روز از او خبر نداشت.   
سیگارش را از جیبش در آورد، به خاطر نداشت آخرین نخی که کشیده چه روز و ساعتی است. اما حالا دوباره به آن نیاز داشت.   
تمام چند روزی که گذشته بود، تمام دقایقی که خلا درونش بزرگ و بزرگ تر می‌شد. به یک چیز فکر می‌کرد؛ به پشت سرش و به روبرو، به آینده‌ی ای که به اقتضای گذشته می‌توانست تغییر کند. به کارهایی که می‌توانست انجام دهد و به کارهایی که نمی‌توانست فکر کرد. مرگ چه قدر عجیب بود، پسرک را از به دنیای دیگر برد و او در همین دنیا وارد بُعد جدیدی کرد، دنیا خیلی سریع پیش چشم‌هایش رنگ عوض کرد، قول ها و حسرت هایش پررنگ تر شد. اما برای دلتنگ شدن بابت آن‌ها دیر شده بود. خیلی دیر ...

مسیری که پیاده تا آرامگاه پسر طی می‌شد. هر روز معمولی تر می‌شد. شاید جسمش به طی کردن این راه طولانی عادت کرده بود اما روحش هر روز بیشتر درد می‌کشید.  
مقابل تل خاکی که حالا فرونشسته بود ایستاد. برف مانند پتویی روی خاک کشیده شده و حالا تکه سنگی نام پسرک را روی خودش حک کرده بود و تاریخی که با دیدنش قلب هر رهگذری را به درد وامی‌داشت.

لویی دستش را روی حروف حکاکی شده کشید. چرا هنوز باور کردنش سخت بود؟ چرا در دقایق و ثانیه های روزی که تن او را به خاک سپرده بود گیر افتاده بود؟ تمام بدنش از سرما سر بود، شاید دوباره به آغوش گرم هری نیاز داشت. مانند سیگار، بعد مدت ها دوباره به آن نیاز داشت.

دستش را پایین آورد و کنار قبر نشست، مانند هر روز هنوز آماده نبود پسرش را تنها بگذارد. آنجا زیاد تاریک و سرد نبود برای خفتن؟

صدای فرو رفتن چکمه هایی داخل برف باعث شد چشم‌هایش را کلافه رو هم ببندد. همزمان که سرش را می‌چرخاند گفت: آرچی، نمی‌فهمم چرا دوباره ...

با برگرداندن کامل سرش و دیدن آن زن حرفش را نصفه رها کرد، اخمی از تعجب بین ابروهایش نشست و با ناباوری لب زد: گرتا؟

زن توری کلاهش را بالا زد و لویی حالا با دیدن چهره واضح زن کم‌کم باورش شد او کیست.

\- سلام لویی!

\- سلام...

لویی چندبار پلک زد و هم‌چنان با بهت به او خیره شد. به پیراهن مشکی رنگ و دستکش های چرمی که پوشیده بود و موهایی که تارهای سفید آن در تضاد با کلاه مشکیش بیشتر به چشم می‌آمد. مقداری طول کشید تا حضور او را هضم کند و باقی زمانش به کشیدن دیواری نامرئی دور خودش سپری شد.   
لویی اخم کرد و این‌بار اثری از تعجب در لحنش پیدا نبود.

\- برای چی اینجایی؟

\- اوه، انتظار استقبال بهتری داشتم!

لویی پوزخند زد:  
\- به نظر می‌اد اشتباه کردین خانم ایبروین!

گرتا نفس عمیقی کشید تا لحنش آرام باقی بماند: تصور نداشتی بیام؟

\- سنگدل تر از این بنظر می‌ای که برات مهم باشه.

گرتا اخم کرد و این بار لحنش کمی هشدار دهنده بود: من دوتا از بچه‌هام رو از دست دادم لویی، طوری رفتار نکن چیزی از عاطفه سرم نمی‌شه و چیزی از دست دادن یه بچه نمی‌دونم!

لویی نگاهش را از زن گرفت و به روبرو دوخت: پس اومدی بهم یادآوری کنی چه قدر تو نگهداری یه بچه گند زدم؟

\- خدای من، هنوز اخلاقت تغییر نکرده! اومدم این رو بهت یادآوری کنم، روزی که اومدم پیشت و بهت گفتم می‌خوای دوباره ببینیش، اینکه از آرچی درخواست کردم سرپرستی اون بچه رو به عهده بگیره، به تو مطمئن بودم. مطمئن بودم که می‌تونی ازش مراقبت کنی. حتی اگر همه دنیا جلوت می ایستادن می دونستم که این کارو می‌کنی! تنها یه چیز بود که راجع بهت اشتباه کردم...

\- و اون چی بود؟

\- فراموش کردم چه قدر احساساتی هستی، که اینقدر خودت رو درگیر می‌کنی...که اینقدر وابستش می‌شی!

\- پس فکر می‌کنی بهش اهمیت می‌دادم؟

\- بیش از اندازه!

\- تو اینجا نبودی چطور می‌تونی اینقدر مطمئن حرف بزنی؟

\- فکر می‌کنی چون نبودم از چیزی خبر ندارم؟ اینکه پنج سال به همین راحتی پسر خونده‌ام رو ول می‌کنم؟

لویی سکوت کرد، چون انتظار شنیدن این حرف را نداشت. روزی که به همه چیز پشت و پا زد و این زن را ترک کرد فکر می‌کرد قرار است تا ابد به دست فراموشی سپرده شود.

\- می‌تونم الان حدس بزنم چه فکری می‌کنی لویی. به من اطمینان نداری. البته این فقط من نیستم. تو همیشه نسبت به دیگران جبهه داری!

\- اومدی که فقط همین رو بگی؟

\- اومدم که مثل همیشه یه چیزایی رو بهت یادآوری کنم. هر چه قدر تو تلاش می‌کردی نمی‌تونستی از دست این اتفاق فرار کنی‌. خودت هم می‌دونی لویی، می‌دونی که چه قدر جو نسبت به یهودی ها متشنج شده. اون پسر تو این جو بزرگ می‌شد. شاید نمی‌تونست دووم بیاره!

لویی اخم کرد، از سرجایش برخاست، مقابل زن ایستاد و صدایش کمی بالا رفت : پس ازم انتظار داری با فکر کردن به یک وضعیت بدتر احساس بهتری داشته باشم؟

پوزخندی ضمیمه صدای تندش کرد و ادامه داد: من نمی‌تونم گرتا، نمی تونم با فکر کردن به جهنم احساس بودن توی بهشت رو داشته باشم.

\- این حقیقت بود لویی!

لویی با همان لحن گفت:  
\- خب شنیدمش، حالا می‌تونی بری.

گرتا کلافه لب هایش را روی هم فشرد، دست‌هایش را دور کیفش محکم تر کرد. خیلی وقت بود گذشته و حالا لویی از پسری که در تصوراتش بزرگ کرده بود فاصله گرفته بود.   
لویی منتظر به زن نگاه کرد. گرتا سرش را بالا گرفت و برای آخرین بار گفت: بسیار خب لویی، ولی به حرف‌هام فکر کن. خداحافظ.

***

هری به زن مسنی که از کنارش گذشت نگاه گذرایی انداخت، برگشت و به دور شدن زن نگاه کرد، نتوانست چهره اش را تشخیص دهد، شانه‌ای بالا انداخت و به طرف قبرستان رفت. پیکر مردی که تنها در آن‌جا نشسته بود از دور به چشم‌ می‌خورد. هری آهسته قدم برداشت. وقتی به سنگ قبر نزدیک شد، ایستاد. لویی با حس کردن سایه او سرش را بالا گرفت.

\- سلام... لو!

هری در برابر نگاه خیره لویی هول شد‌. با لب‌هایش بازی کرد و بعد برای اینکه نگاه مستقیم او را کمتر حس کند، از پشت او را دور زد و کنارش ایستاد.

لویی نگاهش چرخید و بار دیگر روی او قرار گرفت: سلام.

\- می‌شه بشینم؟

لویی سرش را تکان داد، هری رو تکه سنگ نشست.   
\- چرا اومدی اینجا؟

\- به همون دلیلی که تو هر روز می‌آی؟

\- آها ...

هری به دانه‌های برف که روی شانه‌های لویی نشسته بود نگاه کرد و گفت: برف داره شدت می‌گیره نمی‌خوای برگردی؟

\- نه هری، من بر نمی‌گردم.   
لویی مشکوک به هری نگاه کرد: آرچی تو رو فرستاده؟

\- نه، من خودم اومدم.

لویی ابرویی بالا انداخت، این بار نگاهش را از هری گرفت. هری بعد کمی این پا و آن پا کردن گفت: ولی داره سردتر می‌شه، بر نمی گردی ؟

\- نه. اگر سردته اجباری نیست بمونی.

هری دو طرف پالتوش را روی پاهایش انداخت.  
\- نه می‌خوام بمونم.

لویی حرفی نزد، این کمی خودخواهی بود ولی از اینکه هری حالا اینجا بود حس بهتری داشت. هر چند هیچ حرف خاصی بینشان رد و بدل نمی‌شد، اما حس کردن وجود او کنارش کافی بود.  
لویی سرش را چرخاند و مجددا به هری نگاه کرد، او دست‌هایش را داخل پالتوش برده و آن‌ها را کمی به پهلو‌هایش نزدیک کرده بود. شال گردن زیتونیش تا زیرلب‌ پایینش کشیده شده بود و گونه‌ها و بینیش از سرما به سرخی می‌زد.

\- هری...

هری سرش را بالا آورد و گفت: بله؟

\- سردته؟

هری بینیش را بالا کشید و گفت: نه.

لویی اخم ریزی کرد:  
\- یعنی نمی‌خوای برگردی هتل؟

\- تو نمی‌خوای برگردی؟

\- نه!  
هری در حالی که دندان‌هایش کمی از سرما روی هم تکان می‌خورد گفت:  
\- پس منم همین جا می‌مونم، خیلی هم... سرد نیست .

لویی بین ابروهایش را مالید. رفتار عجیب هری را درک نمی‌کرد.  
\- چرا لج می‌کنی هری؟

هری اخم کرد: تو خودت هم لج کردی.

\- من نمی‌خوام تنهاش بذارم هری. متوجهی؟

\- می‌خوای تا وقتی پیر می‌شی بیای اینجا؟ هر روز؟ تو می‌خوای کل زندگیت رو کنار قبر یه مرده بشینی؟

اخم لویی غلیظ تر شد:  
\- اینطوری نگو.

هری به چشم های دلخور لویی نگاه کرد و گفت:   
\- فکر نکن گفتنش برام راحته، ارنست مرده لویی. هنوز نمی‌تونی باورش کنی؟

لویی انتظار شنیدن این حرف ها را از جانب هری نداشت. از سرجایش بلند شد و پشت به او ایستاد.  
هری بلند شد. لازم نبود نگاهش کند تا ناراحتیش را درک کند، همین که شانه‌های افتاده او را می‌دید کافی بود.

دستش را روی شانه او گذاشت و صدایش زد: لو.

لویی سعی کرد لحنش عصبی بنظر نرسد:  
\- هیچی نگو هری، اگر نمی‌تونی بمونی برو.

\- باید قبولش کنی لویی.

لویی لب هایش را روی هم فشرد تا بغضش را فرو ببرد.   
\- نمی...تونم... این... این خیلی ... سخته.

هری لویی را به طرف خودش برگرداند، نگاه آبی و براق لویی بالا رفت و به صورت هری نگاه کرد.

\- اون حالش خوبه، دیگه کسی نیست بهش آسیب بزنه، دیگه کسی تو مدرسه اذیتش کنه، دیگه قرار نیست زانوهاش و یا دست هاش رو زخمی کنه. دیگه مریض نمی‌شه... اون خوبه لویی.

لویی انگار از یک خواب زمستانی برخاسته بود، حالا سرما را احساس می‌کرد، برخورد باد به صورتش، نوری که از سطح برف ها بازتاب می‌شد و گزگز کردن سرانگشت هایش را.   
انگار روحش در بدنش بیدار شده بود و حالا درد را حس می‌کرد، قلبش به تپش افتاده و ابروهایش در هم رفته بود، بغضی که راه گلویش را بسته بود اجازه نمی‌داد نفسش را راحت‌ رها کند. سرش را پایین آورد و قطره اشکی که روی گونه اش لیز خورد از چشم هری دور نماند.  
لویی با صدای گرفته لب زد: حق با توئه.

هری برای هم‌دردی با او، شانه اش را نوازش کرد. برای یک لحظه احساس بدی پیدا کرد که اینگونه بحث را پیش کشیده.

\- لو!

لویی سرش را بالا گرفت و به صورتش دست کشید: تو راست می‌‌گی اون خوبه. بودن من اینجا مسخره است.

هری سرش را خم کرد و به صورتش با دقت نگاه کرد:  
\- نه مسخره نبوده لویی، ولی دیگه کافی بود.

لویی سرش را به دو طرف تکان داد:  
\- نمی‌تونم به همین راحتی ولش کنم.

\- قرار نیست ولش کنی. حتی اگر کنارش نباشی. اون می‌دونه که دوستش داری.

لویی به چشم های هری زل زد و با تردید گفت:  
\- دوستش داشتم؟

\- داری لویی، دوست داشتن تاریخ انقضا نداره که با مرگ از بین بره.

لویی از هری فاصله گرفت، نشست و دستش را برای بار دوم روی تخت سنگ کشید، روی تاریخی که زیر اسم پسر حک شده بود و حالا انگار معنی واقعی آن را درک می‌کرد.

\- می‌تونیم براش آدم برفی درست کنیم. من بهش قول داده بودم.

لویی ایستاد و به هری نگاه کرد: آره. فکر خوبیه.

هری روی زمین نشست، برف ها را از روی زمین جمع و آن هارا گلوله کرد. لویی بعد چند دقیقه کنارش نشست و با او همراهی کرد. هری از زیر مژهای خیس او به چشم هایش نگاه کرد.

لویی یک گلوله برفی بزرگ روی کره برفی ای که هری درست کرده بود گذاشت.

هری چند قدم دورتر به دنبال سنگ ریزه گشت، وقتی آن‌ها را پیدا کرد، دوباره نیم خیز شد و در حالی که سنگریزه ها را روی چشم‌های آدمک برفی می‌گذاشت گفت: روزی که برادرم رفت. برف می‌بارید. همیشه دلم می‌خواست باهاش یک آدم برفی بسازم، هر وقت که خوب شد... اما اینطوری نشد. از اون روز به بعد دیگه نخواستم هیچ وقت هیچ آدم برفی‌ای بسازم. ولی ...

نفس سنگینش را فوت کرد و ادامه داد: دلم می‌خواد این کارو برای اون بکنم.

دستش را پایین آورد و به صورتک آدم برفی و منحنی که جای لبخندش با سنگ ها درست کرده بود نگاه کرد. کاش کشیدن لبخند روی صورتش به همین سادگی بود.

لویی به نیم رخ او چشم دوخت. نگاه سنگینش باعث شد هری برگردد و به او نگاه کند.

\- ممنون هری.

لب های هری در تلاش برای لبخندی بالا رفت: خواهش می‌کنم.

هردو ایستادند و برف ها را از روی لباسش هایشان تکاندند، به آدم برفی که تا زیر کمرشان می‌رسید نگاه کردند. هری سکوت بینشان را شکست و گفت: حالا دیگه تنها نیست.

\- آره.

هری به طرف لویی برگشت و گفت: راستی، من... من یه چیزی برات دارم.

لویی با تعجب به هری که سمت تخته سنگ رفت و چیزی را از پشت آن برداشت نگاه کرد، وقتی برگشت متوجه بسته ای که با کاغذ کاهی کادو پیچ شده بود، شد.

\- هری٬ این چیه؟

هری با خجالت بسته را به سمت لویی گرفت و سرش را پایین انداخت: برای توئه!

ابروهای لویی بالا رفت: برای من؟

هری با سر به بسته اشاره کرد: آره، بازش کن.

لویی بسته را از دست هری گرفت، نخ کنفی بسته را کشید و کاغذ کاهی قهوه ای رنگ را کنار زد. صدای خش خش کاغذ گوشش را نوازش کرد و متوجه بافت آبی رنگی که بین آن خودنمایی می‌کرد، شد. لویی کاغذ را کامل باز کرد و بافت نرم را زیر دست‌هایش حس کرد. آن را باز کرد و با دیدن شال گردن آبی رنگ شگفتیش بیشتر شد.

هری تمام مدت با استرس به صورت لویی نگاه می‌کرد، نمی‌دانست واکنش او چیست. از صورت و چشم هایش هیچ چیز را نمی‌دید. سکوت لویی آنقدر طولانی شده بود که اضطرابش را دو چندان می‌کرد.

لویی سرش را بالا گرفت و با نگاهش او را غافلگیر کرد. هری لبش را از داخل گاز گرفت و گفت: خوشت می‌آد؟

لویی پلک زد، شال گردن همان طور از دست هایش آویزان بود. به نگاه سبز و منتظر هری نگاه کرد و گفت: آره... این خیلی خوشرنگه.

هری نفس راحتی کشید و با لحن آسوده تری جواب داد: حس کردم که به چشم‌هات می‌آد! ... ام ...می‌خوای برات ببیندمش؟

لویی که هنوز در ناباوری سر می‌کرد. شال را دست هری داد.  
\- ا... آره.

هری شال گردن را گرفت و یک قدم به لویی نزدیک تر شد. دستش را پشت سر لویی برد و آن را دور گردن او انداخت. لویی نگاهش از روی صورت هری و نفس هایش که مانند بخار از بین لب‌هایش خارج می‌شد چرخید و روی دست هایش که دو طرف شال را کشید، ماند.

مفصل انگشت‌هایش از سرما به سرخی می‌زد. لویی بار دیگر به صورت او نگاه کرد؛ به تار مویی که روی پیشانیش افتاده بود، دانه های برف که بین فرهایش محبوس شده. پوستش که در برف بیشتر به سفیدی می‌ز. سرخی ملایمی که معلوم نبود بخاطر سرماست یا خجالت.   
لویی برای یک لحظه به یادآورد چطور صورت زیبایش را برای مدتی فراموش کرده. چطور تحسین چشم‌های سبزش را زیر مژه های بورش از خاطر برده...

هری گره شال گردن را محکم کرد، نفس های داغ لویی به لبه شال گردن می‌خورد و صورتش را گرم می‌کرد. هری دستش را عقب کشید و سرش را بالا آورد، لب هایش برای لبخند بالا آمد و گفت: سال نو مبارک لو.


	37. Chapter 37

درست بود که لبخند روی لب‌های هری جان نداشت، اما همیشه یک نور از بین یک شکاف در بین تاریکی خودش را بهتر نشان می‌داد. باعث می‌شد تو فقط به آن بارقه نگاه کنی، نه سیاهی‌ای که احاطه ات کرده‌. 

هری به لویی زل زد، به هارمونی آبی رنگی که بین شال و چشم‌هایش ایجاد شده بود و منحنی‌ای که روی صورتش رسم کرده بود. 

هنوز برف تو پوتین هایشان بود، ابرهای خاکستری رویشان سایه انداخته بودند، باد ناملایم به صورت هایشان می‌خورد و غم با جسم ‌های خسته‌شان خداحافظی نکرده بود اما شعله کوچکی که در دلشان روشن شده بود این سرما را قابل تحمل می‌کرد. 

لویی به نگاه منتظر هری نگاه کرد و جواب داد: ممنون هری. 

\- حالا می‌ای بریم؟ 

\- آره. 

لبخند هری پررنگ تر شد. لویی بعد نیم نگاهی به او جلو‌تر راه افتاد. هردو به آرامی شروع به پایین آمدن از تپه کردند، شیروانی‌های سفید رنگ از بالا به چشم می‌آمد. دودی که از دودکش های سنگی بلند می‌شد؛ جریان زندگی را نشان می‌داد.

هری با احتیاط از تپه پایین می‌آمد، اما برف این کار را سخت تر می‌کرد. یک دفعه چکمه اش روی زمین سر خورد، ولی پیش از اینکه سقوط کند به بدن لویی خورد. لویی که انتظار این را نداشت. پاهایش را روی زمین محکم‌تر کرد. هری چشم‌هایش را باز کرد و به شانه‌هایی که چسبیده بود نگاه کرد. 

لویی سرش را برگرداند و گفت: خوبی؟ 

هری سرش را بالا آورد، نفس هایشان حالا مثل بخاری در بینشان فاصله انداخته بود، هری به چشم های لویی زل زد :آره ... ببخشید یک لحظه پام لیز خورد.

دست‌هایش را از روی شانه لویی برداشت، پای چپش را عقب گذاشت اما نتوانست تعادلش را حفظ کند ولی این بار به محض اینکه روی زمین بیفتند، لویی ساعدش را گرفت و بلند صدایش زد:

\- هری! 

\- چیزی نشد.

\- نزدیک بود بیفتی! 

لویی وقتی مطمئن شد هری می‌تواند تعادلش را حفظ کند، دستش را برداشت. 

هری موهایش را که جلوی صورتش افتاده بود کنار زد، دردی که در پای راستش پیچید را نادیده گرفت و گفت : دیگه حواسم هست. 

لویی با نگرانی به صورت مچاله هری نگاه کرد و گفت: پات چیزی شد؟

\- اونقدر جدی نیست. می تونم راه بیام.

لویی ابرویی بالا انداخت و گفت: دستم رو بگیر.

هری نگاهش روی دست لویی که به طرفش دراز شده بود و صورتش چرخید. با کمی تاخیر دستش را جلو آورد و سرانجام انگشت های لویی، محکم دور دستش حلقه شد. 

لویی سرش را برگرداند. هری از پشت به او و دست‌هایشان که در هم گره خورده بود نگاه کرد. تب دست او کم‌کم انگشت‌هایش را از کرختی در می‌آورد. لبخندی روی لب‌هایش می‌نشاند.

وقتی به پایین تپه رسیدند هنوز دست لویی از دستش جدا نشده بود. هری دوست نداشت به این زودی دستش را رها کند.

لویی مجددا به هری نگاه کرد و گفت: دستت خیلی سرده.

\- به سرمای اینجا عادت ندارم.

هری حلقه دست‌هایشان را شل کرد و خواست دستش را عقب بکشد. اما لویی دوباره محکم تر دستش را گرفت.

\- بذار همین‌طوری بمونه. 

هری حرفی نزد، تنها به لویی زل زد، سرخی چشم‌هایش کمتر شده و با وجود گودی زیر چشم‌هایش، هنوز آبی‌هایش زیبا بود

بالاخره لویی اتصال نگاهشان را قطع کرد و دست هری را کشید. هری لب باز کرد و گفت: چرا اینوری می‌ریم لو، هتل از اون سمته‌.

\- هتل دوره، با این پات نمی‌تونی تا اونجا بیای.

\- من خوبم لویی، اونقدر جدی نیست.

\- باهام بیا. آروم می‌ریم.

هری دیگر حرفی نزد، اجازه داد او را با خودش ببرد. هر جا که بخواهد و به بهانه سرما یا درد کم پایش دست‌هایش را بهم پیوند دهد.

از بین جنگل ها به جاده رسیدند که از برف پوشیده شده و رد چرخ های ماشین روی خودش به جا گذاشته بود. چند تکه چوب با فاصله از هم مانند پرچین کنارش به صف شده بودند. نیمی از ‌چکمه هایشان داخل برف فرو می‌رفت و یادگار قدم هایشان را روی آن به‌ جا می‌گذاشت. ردپایی که روی زمین محو می‌شد اما در قلب هایشان ابدی!

مسیر برای هری آشنا بود و هر چه جلو‌تر می‌رفتند احساس کرد پیش از این هم اینجا بوده‌اند.

هری دست لویی را کشید و ایستاد.

\- لویی.

\- بله؟

\- فکر کنم بدونم داریم کجا می‌ریم.

\- کجا؟

\- باید برگردیم لو.

لویی دستش را از دست هری جدا کرد و گفت:

\- چی؟

هری کلافه جواب داد: آخرین باری که رفتیم اونجا اونا باهات خوب رفتار نکردن.

\- هر...

هری با تندی وسط حرف او پرید: 

\- مشت زدن توی صورتت! 

لویی با خونسردی جواب داد:

\- اتفاقی نمی افته هری.

\- از کجا مطمئنی؟

\- قرار نیست پیش اونا بریم، فقط می‌خوام به یه جا سر بزنیم و پات رو نشون بدیم.

\- دیگه درد نمی‌کنه لویی. بیا برگردیم.

لویی لب هایش را کلافه روی هم فشرد و گفت:

\- برگشت دیگه خیلی طولانی می‌شه، چرا اینقدر لج می‌کنی؟ 

لویی به هری نزدیک شد.

\- دستت رو بنداز دور گردنم.

\- من سنگینم لویی و درضمن فکر کنم اونقدر تجربه دارم که بدونم پام مشکلی نداره.

\- کل راه داشتی لنگ می‌زدی! 

لویی این‌بار منتظر واکنش هری نماند. دستش را گرفت و آن را دور گردنش انداخت. حالا بدن هری مماس با بدنش قرار داشت‌. نفس‌های گرم هری گاهی به گونه‌اش می‌خورد و حرارت بدنش را حس می‌کرد. هری حالا از این نزدیکی قلبش به تپش افتاده بود. 

\- راه زیادی نمونده. 

آرام باهم راه افتادند. حالا کابین ها و چند کلبه خودش را نشان می‌داد. سر و صداها بلند شده و بوی سوختن چوب در فضا پیچیده بود.

لویی مستقیم وارد جمعیتی که مشغول بودند نشد. نگاهش را دورتادور آنجا چرخاند و وقتی شخصی که می‌شناخت پیدا کرد گفت: همین طرفه.

هری خودش را با قدم های لویی هماهنگ کرد. وقتی به کلبه کوچک رسیدند. لویی ایستاد. دست هری را از دور گردنش باز کرد و گفت: زود بر می‌گردم.

هری حالا که جای لویی خالی شده بود احساس سرما می‌کرد. در همان چند دقیقه کوتاه به گرمای بدن او عادت کرده بود. 

لویی به قندیل هایی که از انتهای شیروانی آویزان بودند نگاه کرد. به در چوبی که نقش و نگار های رنگ و رو رفته ای روی آن خودنمایی می‌کرد، ضربه زد.

طولی نکشید که صدای قژ‌قژ در بلند و قامت خمیده زنی جلوی چشم‌های لویی نمایان شد. 

لویی لبخند کمرنگی زد و گفت: سلام کریستینا، سال نوت مبارک، مهمون نمی‌خوای؟

پیر زن، که موهایش به سفیدی برف بود، نگاهش روی سرتاپای پسر مقابلش بالا و پایین شد و گفت: لویی؟

\- بله.

خط خنده زن عمیق شد و گفت: بیا جلوتر، نمی‌تونم درست ببینمت.

زن کوتاه تر از لویی بود، پس لویی کمی به جلو خم شد. زن دست‌هایش که چین چروک های آن خبر از سال‌ها تجربه می‌داد جلو آورد و صورت لویی را قاب گرفت. لویی زبری انگشت های زن را روی پوستش حس می‌کرد و به او اجازه با صورتش آشنا شود.

زن حرکات دستش را متوقف کرد و گفت: تو همون لویی هستی. با این تفاوت که صورتت لاغر تر شده، یک مقدار گودی زیر چشماته. انگار چند روزه نخوابیدی. بوی همیشگی رو نمی‌دی، وایسا ببینم کسی رو همراه خودت آوردی؟

\- آره کریستینا. دوستم، هری. 

هری از دیدن زن شگفت زده شده بود، او تنها با چند لمس توانست حالت لویی را بشناسد.

زن سرش را چرخاند و پرسید : هری؟

لویی به هری کمک کرد جلو بیاید. هری صدایش را صاف کرد و گفت: سلام خانوم. من هری استایلز هستم. 

\- سلام هری، بیا جلوتر پسر.

هری یک قدم به جلو برداشت.

\- پس اشتباه نکردم. 

هری حرفی نزد. زن دوباره گفت: بیاین تو، هوا سرده. 

هری نگاهی به لویی انداخت. لویی با دیدن نگاه متعجب او گفت: چشم‌هایش درست نمی‌بینن ولی دست هاش چرا. حتی شنوایی و بویاییش از من و تو قوی تره.

\- عوض تعریف کردن از من، مهمونت رو دعوت کن لویی! 

زن از داخل خانه گفت. لویی لبش را گاز گرفت و ابتدا به هری اجازه داد وارد شود. سپس خودش وارد شد و در را بست.

هری نگاهش داخل خانه کوچکی که با دکوراسیون رنگارنگی تزیین شده بود چرخید. در انتهای خانه یک آشپزخانه بود که بالای سرش یک پنجره قرار داشت و منظره برفی را مانند تابلویی قاب گرفته بود. 

یک دست مبل که روی آن‌ها پارچه هایی با رنگ شاد و طرح های خاص بود. شومینه کوچکی که سمت چپ قرار داشت، کنار آن رنگ‌ها و دیوار های چوبی بیشتر گرما را در وجود هری تزریق می‌کرد. 

\- چرا ایستادین؟ بنشینید.

هری روی یکی از مبل هایی که رو به پنجره بود و لویی مقابلش نشست.

\- همیشه این موقع با لوتی می‌اومدی اینجا.

لویی سکوت کرد، کریستینا ادامه داد: دلیل اینکه ناراحتی چیه لویی؟

لویی بازدمش را بیرون داد، چه قدر اعتراف به این حقیقت سخت بود:

\- من ارنست رو از دست دادم.

پیرزن مقابل لویی ایستاد. دستش را زیر چانه لویی برد و آن را بالا گرفت: روح اون پسر در آرامش خواهد بود. این روح توئه که حالا باید آرامش رو لمس کنه. دوست دارم دفعه بعدی که اینجا اومدی بتونم لبخند واقعیت رو لمس کنم.

\- سعیم رو می‌کنم کریستینا.

زن صورتش را به طرف هری برگرداند و گفت: دوست ساکتی داری.

\- اوه، هری ... اممم راستش وقتی داشتیم می‌‌اومدیم یه اتفاقی افتاد.

\- چه اتفاقی؟

\- هری روی تپه لیز خورد و پاش آسیب دید. می‌تونی کاری براش بکنی؟

\- البته.

\- لویی شلوغش کرده خانوم، من مشکلی ندارم.

\- بسیار خب پسرا، با هم دیگه بحث نکنید، خواهیم دید.

زن شالی که روی شانه هایش بود را مرتب کرد و کنار هری نشست.

\- راحت باش پسرم، کفشت رو در بیار.

هری خم شد تا بند چکمه‌هایش را باز کند. اما همان لحظه لویی بلند شد. پایین مبل نشست و باعث شد هری دستش را عقب ببرد و دوباره کمرش را صاف کند. کار لویی آنقدر ناگهانی بود که به او اجازه تعجب هم نداد.

لویی بند چکمه هری را باز کرد. پاشنه آن را گرفت و با احتیاط آن را از پای هری در آورد. سرش را بالا آورد و با دیدن نگاه متعجب هری گفت: احتمالا خودت برای در آوردنش زیادی ناشی بودی! 

هری ابرویی بالا انداخت و حرفی نزد. کریستینا لبخند زد، البته لبخندی که از چشم هری و لویی پنهان ماند.

کریستینا: می‌شه پات رو ببینم هری؟

هری به پیر‌زن اجازه داد تا مچ پایش را معاینه کند. 

\- وقتی لمسش می‌کنم درد داره؟

\- نه اونقدر.

\- اگر فشار بدم؟

\- چرا.

زن دست‌هایش را عقب برد و بلند شد. آرام به طرف آشپزخانه رفت. لویی مسیر رفتن او را با چشم دنبال کرد. صدای برخورد قاشق به ظرف چینی بلند شد، سپس زن دوباره به طرف آن‌ها برگشت و گفت: پاش مشکل خاصی نداره، ولی می‌بندمش تا بدتر نشه. 

کریستینا لبخندی در چاشنی حرفش زد. ظرفی که آماده کرده بود روی دامنش گذاشت و مایع زرد رنگی که درست کرده بود روی مچ پای هری مالید. با پارچه تمیزی مچ پای او را بست و در آخر با کنایه گفت: مثل اینکه زیادی نگران دوستتی لویی! 

لویی روی مبل نشست، اخمی بین ابروهایش نشست و حرفی نزد.

کریستینا گره آخر را زد و آرام رو به هری گفت: احتمالا خجالت کشیده! 

هری زمزمه وار مانند او جواب داد: اخم کرده!

\- می‌خواد جدی بنظر برسه.

هری لبخند زد: آره، فکر می‌کنم.

\- دوست دارم بدونم تو چه شکلی هستی. صدای آروم و زیبایی داری.

\- ممنون. اگر بخواید می‌تونید صورتم رو لمس کنید.

کریستینا جلو آمد، گونه هری را لمس کرد، دستش را روی چانه و فکش کشید و اجزای صورتش را لمس کرد.

\- همون‌طور که حدس می‌زدم. تو زیبایی، یه خط فک تیر داری، با چشم های کشیده که نمی‌دونم چه رنگی هستند. 

هری لبخند زد، زن انگشتش را روی فرورفتگی های گونه او کشید و گفت: و دوتا چال، احتمالا لبخندت رو زیباتر می‌کنن.

\- شما بیش از اندازه لطف دارید خانوم.

\- درسته که نمی‌تونم ببینمت، ولی به دیدن با دستام و لمس انگشت هام اطمینان دارم. اکثر آدم‌ها با چشم هاشون می‌بیینن، اینطور نگاه کردن کمی گول زننده است، اما وقتی با دلت ببینی می تونی زیبایی واقعی رو لمس‌کنی. 

\- زن از سرجایش برخاست و حرفش را ادامه داد: خب، فعلا اینجا بمونید، بیرون داره برف می‌باره. 

\- ممنون خانوم.

زن در حالی که به طرف آشپزخانه کوچکش می‌رفت گفت: کریستینا صدام کن... لویی ممکنه کمک کنی یکم هیزم از بیرون بیارم؟ 

لویی از جایش بلند شد: البته.

هری قصد داشت بلند شود اما کریستینا گفت: هری لازم نیست خودت رو اذیت کنی. من و لویی انجامش می‌دیم.

بعد موافقت هری، لویی و کریستینا از کلبه خارج شدند. لویی به صورت سالخورده زن و چین و چروک های روی پیشانیش نگاه کرد و گفت: چوب ها کجاست؟ 

زن با دست به راست اشاره کرد. لویی با دیدن تبری که کنار کنده درخت افتاده بود به طرفش قدم برداشت. برفی که روی دسته چوبیش نشسته بود تکاند و آن را با یک دست گرفت. با دست آزادش تکه چوب بزرگی روی کنده قدیمی قرار داد، با دو دست تبر را گرفت و به مقطع چوب ضربه زد. چوب با صدای نقی دو تکه شد و همراه براده هایش به دو طرف پرت شد. لویی خم شد و هر یک از تکه ها را خرد تر کرد.

کریستینا حین خرد کردن چوب ها پرسید: هری رو برام توصیف کن! 

لویی برای یک لحظه دست نگه داشت و گفت: هری رو؟

\- آره، دوست دارم با توصیف تو ببینمش. پس بهم بگو چه شکلیه.

لویی لب‌هایش را تر کرد، اندکی به فکر فرو رفت و سعی کرد چهره هری را در ذهنش مجسم کند، سپس گفت: خب، اون قد بلندی داره، چشم‌هایی سبز رنگ، یه طیف خاص که نمی‌شناسمش...

تکه چوب تازه ای روی کنده قرار داد: 

فقط می‌دونم موقعی که اشک می‌ریزه تیره تر می‌شه. 

به تکه چوب ضربه زد. آن را کنار باقی چوب ها انداخت: 

در مورد موهاش، اونا همیشه فر و شلخته اند. البته فکر می‌کنم تلاش می‌کنه مرتب باشن ولی زیاد تاثیری نداره و ...

...

هری همان چند دقیقه اول حوصله اش سر رفته بود، چکمه اش را پایش کرد و با گرفتن دسته مبل بلند شد. با احتیاط و آرام سمت پنجره رفت. پرده را کنار کشید تا بتواند منظره بیرون را بهتر ببیند. 

لویی با فاصله کم از پنجره ایستاده و مشغول خرد کردن هیزم‌ها بود، صدایش بین صدای باد و برف و ضربات تبر ضعیف به گوش می‌رسید. اما هنوز تا حدی حرف های آن ها را می‌شنید. وقتی لویی شروع به توصیف او کرد. وقتی از چشم هایش شروع کرد، هری همان جا ایستاد و گوش هایش را تیز کرد. وقتی به تعریف موهایش رسید باعث شد یاد خاطره خالی کردن روغن روی موهایش بیفتند و لبخند بزند.

لویی تبر را که در کنده گیر کرده بود در آورد، این بار با اندکی تامل صحبتش را ادامه داد: 

\- اون لبخند قشنگی داره، وقتی از ته دل می‌خنده چال گونه‌هاش پیدا می‌شه و گوشه چشم هاش چین های ریزی می افته... البته شاید چند وقته اینطوری نخندیده...

لویی تبر را نگه داشت، نفسی تازه کرد و چهره اش حالت متفکری به خود گرفت: فکر می‌کنم دلم برای این تنگ شده...

نفس‌ های هری برای یک لحظه در سینه‌اش حبس شد. صدای لویی بار دیگر در ذهنش پخش شد. شاید گوش هایش اشتباه شنیده بود. اما انگار صدای تپش های قلبش اشتباه نمی‌کرد. نفسش هایش مثل بخار روی شیشه می‌نشست و تصویر لویی در فضای مه آلودی گم می‌شد.

کریستینا لبخند زد، لبخندی که از پیش چشم لویی و هری پنهان مان. به صورت لویی که هنوز از اعترافش گیج بود نگاه کرد و گفت : شخصیتش چی؟ 

\- شخصیتش؟ خب اون...

لویی تبر را روی کنده گذاشت، چند قدم از آن دور شد تا تکه چوب ها خام را بیاورد. هری پیش از اینکه او متوجه‌اش شود پرده را انداخت و به دیوار کنار پنجره تکیه داد. لویی یک لحظه به تکان خوردن آرام پرده نگاه کرد و سپس دوباره بی‌خیال به سرجایش برگشت.

\- شاید از همون معدود آدم‌هایی باشه که باطنش هم مثل ظاهرش زیباست. اون در عین حال که همیشه خجالتیه ولی گاهی شجاعتش می‌تونه از هر کسی بیشتر باشه. قلبش زیادی مهربونه، حتی نسبت به کسایی که باهاش خوب نیستن. اکثر مواقع منو شگفت زده می‌کنه.

شاید هری متوجه نشده بود، اما حالا ناخودآگاه لبخندی روی لب هایشان نشسته بود. شاید اگر هر کس دیگری او را توصیف می‌کرد آنقدر احساساتش شدید نبود، اما از زبان لویی و با صدای او و کلماتش هری شیرینی لذت بخشی ته دلش حس می‌کرد، مثل یک شکلات شیرین وقتی برای اولین بار آن را مزه می‌کنی.

لویی هیزم‌ها را زیر بغلش زد و همراه کریستینا وارد خانه شد. هری که خودش را دوباره به مبل رسانده بود به او نگاه کرد؛ روی موها و شانه هایش برف نشسته بود. با دستش آن‌ها را تکاند، پالتو‌اش که خیس شده بود در آورد و به طرف شومینه رفت. پالتو را کنار صندلی آویزان کرد. روی زمین نشست و چندتا از هیزم ها را داخل شومینه انداخت. با سیخ کمی آن را جابه‌جا کرد. دست‌های یخ زده اش را مقابل آتش گرفت. نگاه سنگین هری را هنوز حس می‌کرد، سرش را چرخاند و از روی شانه به هری که به طرز عجیبی نگاهش می‌کرد گفت: چیزی شده هری؟

\- نه، چی می‌تونه شده باشه؟

\- زل زده بودی بهم گفتم شاید چیزی می‌خوای بگی! 

\- نه، فقط همین‌طوری ...

لویی سرش را تکان داد. به طرف آتش برگشت و اجازه داد گرمای دلپذیر ان زیر پوستش بدود. هری سرش را برگرداند و حواس خودش را با فرش دست بافت زیرپاهایش پرت کرد. اما هنوز خیلی سخت بود، این بار نامحسوس تر نگاهش به لویی افتاد. اما لویی برگشت و غافلگیرش کرد: 

\- سردته هری؟

\- نه... 

با لبخند جمله اش را کامل کرد: راستش اونقدرهاهم سرد نیست. 

این جمله، کنار آن لبخند کمی مبهم بود و باعث شد ابتدا لویی سکوت کند. کریستینا از این سکوت استفاده کرد و گفت: پسرا یک مقدار سوپ می‌خواین؟ 

لویی به کریستنا نگاه کرد: لازم نبود کریستینا، دیگه داشتیم می‌رفتیم.

\- فعلا هوا خرابه، تا دست پخت منو نخورید نمی ‌گذارم برید. 

هری دسته مبل را گرفت و بلند شد، خودش را پیش کریستینا رساند تا حداقل به بهانه کمک به او دست از نگاه کردن به لویی بردارد. لویی به جای‌خالی هری و سپس به صدای او و کریستینا گوش سپرد. 

چند دقیقه بعد هری با احتیاط سینی‌ای را روی میز چوبی وسط نشیمن گذاشت. دو کاسه سوپ در ظرفی فلزی ریخته شده و دو قطعه نان برش خرده کنار هر یک از کاسه ها بود.

هری روی بالشتکی، روی زمین نشست. قاشق چوبی ای که کنار ظرف بود برداشت، بخار سوپ، گونه هایش را گرم می‌کرد. یک قاشق مزه کرد، اما بخاطر داغی آن سریع پس کشید.

\- داغه! 

لویی سرش را بالا آورد و به او که لب هایش را سریع جمع کرد نگاه کرد. به کاسه مقابلش نگاه کرد. به رنگ های نارنجی و سبزی که مثل کوه های شناور در مایع غلیظ و خامه ‌ای غرق شده بودند، بوی آن ته دلش را مالش می‌داد. به یاد نداشت آخرین بار کی برای غذا اشتها داشت. اما آن واقعا وسوسه انگیز بود.

هری به لویی که به ظرف زل زده بود نگاه کرد، لویی حتی بیشتر از او در این مدت بی‌اشتها شده بود، استخوان گونه‌اش و گودی کمرنگ پای چشم هایش همه گواه همین بود. 

\- لویی، سرد شده می‌تونی سوپت رو بخوری.

لویی بزاقش را قورت داد. موهایش را از پیشانیش کنار زد و قاشق را داخل سوپ برد، کمی آن را فوت کرد و در همان حالت حدقه چشم هایش را بالا آورد و به هری نگاه کرد : چرا بهم زل زدی هری؟

\- اا... ببخشید، راحت باش.

هری سرش را پایین انداخت و با غذایش بازی کرد. لویی که نگاه های عجیب او گیجش کرده بود از سوپش خورد؛ مرغ مزه دار شده و سبزیجات آن اولین چیزی بود که زیر زبانش احساس کرد. نان ترد و داغ را با دستش نصف کرد و در ظرفش فرو برد. 

صدای سوختن چوب در آتش، بادی که از پشت پنجره سعی داشت خودش را از لای درز های آن به داخل براند و برخورد قاشق چوبی به ظرف تنها چیزی بود که به گوش می‌رسید. 

هری کاسه خالیش را روز میز گذاشت. به کریستینا که دوباره پیش آن‌ها برگشته بود رو کرد و گفت: ممنون کریستینا، خیلی خوشمزه بود.

\- نوش جان پسر‌ها، یک کاسه دیگه می‌خواید؟

لویی- نه همین گرممون کرد، ممنون.

لویی کاسه ها را جمع کرد و پیش زن رفت. بعد از کمک کردن به او برای شست و شوی ظرف ها به بیرون نگاه کرد، هوا آرام گرفته بود و خورشید در حال غروب بود. 

لویی- دستت درد نکنه کریستینا، بهتره دیگه بریم، هوا داره تاریک می‌شه!

\- دوست داشتم بیشتر بمونید، ولی خب حق با توئه داره شب می‌شه. 

\- بازم سر می‌زنیم، ولی تا پیاده برسیم هتل طول می‌کشه.

\- پیاده؟ بذارید به جک بگم برسونتتون.

پیش از آنکه لویی بتواند حرفی بزند کریستینا بیرون رفت. لویی پالتو‌اش که حالا خشک شده بود پوشید و رو به هری گفت: پات بهتره؟ 

\- آره، خوبم.

هردو باهم از کلبه خارج شدند. کریستینا در حال حرف زدن با پسر جوانی بود که جعبه‌های خرمالو را داخل گاریش می‌گذاشت.

هری و لویی به سمت آنها رفتند، کریستینا آن‌ها را معرفی کرد و بعد اندکی تعارف بالاخره هردو راضی شدند. برف هنوز می‌بارید، دو اسب قهوه‌ای رنگ با یال های سیاه به گاری وصل بودند و چشم‌هایشان با محافظ چرمی پوشانده شده بود. 

لویی پارچه برزنتی را کنار زد، برای یک لحظه نگاهش به رنگ نارنجی که از زیر پارچه ای که روی جعبه ها بود افتاد. هری نیز پشت گاری نشست. 

لویی رو به کریستنا کرد و گفت: سال نو مبارک.

کریستینا برایشان دست تکان داد: سال نو شما‌هم مبارک پسر‌ا.

هری برای زن دست تکان داد. گاری دیگر راه افتاده بود و کلبه دور و دور تر می‌شد به طوری که حالا، مانند نقطه سیاهی در پس زمینه‌ای سفید بنظر می‌رسید. 

گاری کمی تکان می‌خورد و صدای زنگوله های و چفت و بست های اسب ها در صدای باد و خرد شدن برف ها هارمونی خاصی ایجاد می‌کرد.

وقتی به پل سنگی رسیدند. لویی سرش را برگرداند و به رودخانه ای که زیرشان یخ بسته بود چشم دوخت، به خورشید که داشت پشت کوه ها پنهان می‌شد و آخرین انوارش از سطح یخ زده رودخانه و برف ها بازتاب می‌شد. 

آسمان گرفته بود و دو رنگ قرمز و آبی در میانه آسمان باهم پیوند خورده بودند و ماه عسلشان رنگی یاسی‌ای بود که روی زمین سایه می‌انداخت.

لویی به نیم رخ هری که همراه با حرکات گاری تکان می‌خورد نگاه کرد. هری سرش را چرخاند، روی صورت لویی سایه سیاهی افتاده بود اما چشم هایش بخاطر فانوسی که نزدیک صورتش بود برق می‌زد.

\- چیزی می‌خواستی بگی لویی؟ 

\- راستش دوست ندارم این راه تموم بشه. 

هری به جاده که رد چرخ های گاری را خودش حک کرده بود نگاه کرد : منم همینطور... احتمالا الان همه تو هتل دارن جشن می‌گیرن.

\- بخاطر همین اینجارو ترجیح می‌دم.

هری دوباره به طرف لویی برگشت: ولی فکر می‌کنم خوشحال می‌شن اگر پیششون باشی.

لویی پوزخند زد: فکر نکنم به یه آدم که تازه از عزاداری برگشته نیاز داشته باشن. در ضمن ظاهرم برای شرکت توی یه جشن زیادی ضد حاله.

\- اونا نگرانتن لو، فکر نکنم فرقی داشته باشه که تو چطور بنظر می رسی . قطعا ازت انتظار زیادی ندارن و این رو درک می‌کنن. همینکه ببین برگشتی خوشحالشون می‌کنه. 

\- دست خالی نمی‌تونم برم پیششون. نزدیک شهر پیاده می‌شیم.

هری با لبخند جوابش را داد و لویی برای اینکه بیشتر از این از طرز نگاه کردن او خجالت زده نشود سرش را برگرداند و به درخت های کاج که رفته رفته به سمت شهر کمتر می‌شدند نگاه کرد. وقتی نزدیک شهر شدند لویی رو به جک کرد و خواهش کرد آن‌ها را پیاده کند. 

جک افسار اسب ها را کشید و گاری از تکان هایشان ایستاد. 

لویی ابتدا پیاده شد، دستش را به طرف هری دراز کرد و گفت: بهتره آروم فرود بیای.

هری دستش را در دست لویی قرار داد و دست دیگرش را لبه گاری گذاشت و پایین آمد.

بعد از بدرقه کردن پسر، هردو دوباره راهشان را پیش گرفتند. 

کلیسا اولین چیزی بود که سر راهشان خودنمایی می‌کرد، سر در آن با ریسه تزیین شده و روی شیروانی بلندش برف نشسته بود.

صدای آوازی که از کلیسا می‌آمد در تمام جنگل پیچیده بود، لویی برای یک لحظه ایستاد و به آن نوا گوش سپرد. هری به ناچار کنارش ایستاد، برخلاف او مایل نبود مدت زیادی آنجا بماند.

هری آستین پالتو لویی را کشید. وقتی توجهی از او دریافت نکرد صدایش زد: لو.

لویی سرش را برگرداند: چی شده هری؟

\- می‌شه سریع تر بریم؟

لویی ابتدا گیج شد بخاطر همین با تاخیر جواب داد: ببخشید، فقط یاد یه چیزی افتادم. چرا اینقدر عجله داری؟

\- فقط ... فقط برای اینکه سریع تر کارهامون رو انجام بدیم.

لویی که جواب هری را باور نکرده بود از تعجب اخم کرد. هری دست‌هایش را داخل پالتو‌اش برد و جلوتر از لویی راه افتاد. لویی سرانجام به خودش آمد و به دنبال او رفت.

\- فکر می‌کردم تو کاتولیک هستی! یعنی گردنبندت رو دیدم ...

هری خیلی سریع جواب داد: 

\- اون معنی دیگه ای داره برام.

\- نمی‌خواستم دخالت کنم. فقط یک دفعه به ذهنم رسید. 

\- برات فرقی می‌کنه دینم چی باشه؟

\- نه، البته که نه ... مشکل من با دین چیز دیگه ایه.

\- چی؟

\- من به چیزی اعتقاد ندارم هری و برام فرقی نداره تو به چی اعتقاد داری. فقط تنها مشکلم با دینیه که دست سیاستمدار‌هاست. دین می‌تونه خیلی خوب باشه، ولی وقتی دست آدم های اشتباه می افته می تونه یه ابزار بشه، می‌شه خطرناک ترین سلاحی که دارن. اونوقت باور ها و اعتقادات ما می تونن بر علیه مون باشن.

هری در سکوت به تمام حرف های او گوش کرد؛ حرف هایی که با پوست و گوشتش لمسش کرده بود و وقتی لویی حرفش تمام شد به آرامی گفت:

\- حق با توئه... خوب در موردشون می‌دونی.

\- وقتی یک زمان زیادی مثل اون ها فکر کنی پس دونستنش سخت نیست.

آنقدر صحبتشان به طول انجامید که متوجه نشدند به شهر رسیدند. آسمان حالا کاملا تیره شده بود، چراغ های نارنجی و زرد همه جا سو سو می‌زد و شهر روشن تر از همیشه بنظر می رسید.

لویی سرش را بالا آورد و گفت: بالاخره رسیدیم. 

از آخرین شیب جاده هم گذشتند و پیاده رو رسیدند، شهر شلوغ بود و همه در تکاپو بودند، از بعضی از مغازه ها و کافه ها صدای آواز به گوش می‌رسید. لویی با دیدن فروشگاه آشنایی ایستاد، در ورودی آن یک حلقه سبز رنگ با ربان قرمز رنگ آویزان بود. لویی در را هل داد و زنگوله بالا آن را به صدا در آورد. هری پشت سرش راه افتاد. لویی به دکوراسیون شاد فروشگاه نگاه انداخت و تک تک قفسه ها را با دقت بررسی کرد. هری نگاه او را دنبال می‌کرد و کنجکاو بود که چه کادویی در نظر خواهد گرفت.

لویی کلاه بابا نوئلی که آویزان بود برداشت. به طرف هری برگشت و قبل اجازه گرفتن از او، آن را روی سرش گذاشت. هری که انتظار این را نداشت غافلگیر شد.

\- لو ...

لویی به چهره هری نگاه کرد و به کلاهی که بزرگتر از سرش بود و حالا تا روی چشم هایش کشیده شده و گوله انتهای آن تا روی بینیش کشیده شده بود. خندید و گفت: بهت می‌آد.

هری لبه کلاه را گرفت و آن را از سرش در آورد، موهایش که حالا شلخته روی پیشانیش ریخته بود کنار زد، خواست چیزی بگوید اما وقتی نگاهش به چشم های لویی و چین های کنار آن افتاد حرفش را خورد و در عوض گفت: 

\- اگر خوشت می‌آد می‌تونم بپوشمش.

\- ا... نه، فقط می‌خواستم امتحانش کنم. 

لویی بعد این حرف دوباره برگشت. هری کلاه را سرجایش گذاشت و این بار به دنبال لویی نرفت. چند دقیقه خودش را با دیدن وسایل مشغول کرد تا لویی خرید هایش را بکند. لویی کادو هایی که خریده بود کنار صندوق گذاشت. مغازه دار تمام خرید‌ها را داخل پاکت های کاهی گذاشت و دست لویی داد. لویی به سمت هری که حواسش، پرت نگاه کردن اجناس بود رفت و گفت: تموم شد.

هری سرش را چرخاند و با دیدن پاکت ها گفت: خیلی زیاد نیستن؟

\- زدم به حسابم، یه کمکی می‌کنی؟

هری چندتا از پاکت ها را از دست لویی گرفت. لویی که حالا دستش آزاد شده بود. از داخل یکی از پاکت ها یه بسته کاغذی در آورد و رو به هری گفت: فکر کنم واجبه کادو تو رو زودتر بدم...

هری ابروهایش بالا رفت: کادوی من؟ برای منم چیزی گرفتی؟

\- قطعا نمی‌تونستم جات بندازم، بازش نمی‌کنی؟

هری هنوز متعجب بود، اما ته دلش احساس خوبی لبریز شده بود و باعث شد لبخندی روی لب هایش بشیند. پاکت را زیر بغلش زد و کادو‌اش را از دست لویی گرفت. آن را در دستش جابه‌جا کرد، برخلاف هیجانش دلش نمی آمد آن را باز کند.

\- باید حتما الان بازش کنم؟

\- آره. 

هری تسلیم شد، کاغذ کاهی را پاره کرد، با دیدن آن جفت دستکش چرمی چشم‌هایش برق زد. 

\- فکر کنم بیشتر از هرچیزی بهش نیاز داشتی. دیگه دستات یخ نمی‌زنند.

هری که چند لحظه ماتش برده بود فرصت نکرد واکنش نشان دهد. شاید او دلش می‌خواست تا ابد دست های او را به جای آن جفت دستکش در دست بگیرد. جنس گرمای دست های او فرق می‌کرد... اما از طرفی چطور می‌توانست هدیه او را پس بزند؟

بالاخره لب های هری بالا رفت، از بالای دستکش ها به لویی نگاه کرد و گفت: ممنون لویی. 

\- سال نو مبارک! 


End file.
